


When the heart speaks VF

by Mrs12A



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 178,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs12A/pseuds/Mrs12A
Summary: L'histoire se situe après l'épisode 2 de la saison 7. Bellamy a été capturé...Il commence à perdre espoir... Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire si c'est encore possible... Il doit raconter son histoire, leur histoire. .. Il doit lui dire tout ce que son coeur n'a jamais osé. C'est peut être sa dernière chance...A travers son récit, il va tout reprendre depuis le début...Elle doit savoir ce qu'il pensait...Elle doit savoir à quel point il l'aimait. Il laisse son coeur parler, sans tabou.(A lire uniquement si vous avez déjà vu la série jusqu'au début de la saison 7. Je reprend la vrai histoire, les vrai répliques, les faits réels...du point de vue de Bellamy. Il y a seulement les premiers et derniers chapitres en total AU ainsi que quelques scènes après la saison 4, mais sinon, ça suit exactement la série...J'espère que ce point de vue, ces pensées, vous donneront autant de plaisir et d'émotions à lire que j'en ai eu à les écrire... C'est la tout première fois que j'écris je ne suis donc pas à 100% satisfaite de ma plume mais le coeur y est!)Bonne lecture!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake
Kudos: 13





	1. So let's go back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce qui va suivre, je vais reprendre tous les moments qui à mon sens sont importants dans l'histoire de Bellarke ou dans la relation Bellamy/Octavia, en me basant sur la série, sur les faits réels, en brodant un peu et en adaptant légèrement certaines choses non visibles à l'écran. Pour ceux qui regarde la série en VF, ne soyez pas étonnés si les dialogues ne collent pas à la perfection. je regarde en VO sans sous-titres, je fais donc mes traductions moi même...
> 
> SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LA SERIE JE VOUS DECONSEILLE DE LIRE ( sauf si vous ne comptez pas la regarder )
> 
> Voila voila.. J'espère que ma vision des pensées de Bellamy vous plaira, vous touchera...Ce personnage m'inspire tellement...
> 
> Bien évidement, les personnages et la trame générale ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont bien l'unique propriété de la série The 100 ( qui est pour moi, grande fan de séries et de films, de loin la meilleure, la plus complète...)
> 
> Bonne lecture ( C'est ma toute première fan fiction et tout soutien sera bienvenu ^^)

3 jours...Ou peut être 4. 3 jours que je suis enfermé dans cette chambre. 3 jours depuis que j'ai vu ma soeur littéralement s'évaporer, à moitié morte, dans mes bras, me laissant avec une douleur étouffante, un vide immense et une terreur absolue.

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier et pourtant il me semble également que ça fait une éternité que je suis ici. Une éternité que mon monde s'est écroulé...Le monde n'a t-il jamais cessé de s'écrouler autour de nous, autour de moi? Ne cessera-t-il jamais? Tout se répète éternellement, tout tourne en rond, dépourvu de sens.

3 jours, mais je ne suis sur de rien, je n'ai aucun moyen de me situer, de savoir si il fait jour ou nuit dehors. La lumière s'éteint parfois, peut-être pendant la nuit. C'est surement un jeu pour eux. Peut-être que ça ne fait qu'une journée en fait que je suis bloqué ici, ici et nul part à la fois. Ou bien, cela fait bien plus de temps. Le temps est une notion bien abstraite lorsque nous n'avons plus rien. Qui sait ce qui est arrivé depuis? Combien de jours j’ai perdus ou gagnés ? Mais, au final, qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Un jour de plus ou un jour de moins… Ce ne sont que des mots, sans aucun sens réel. Ici, je ne sais où, c'est ici dans cette pièce blanche et vide de toute humanité. Un jour est un jour. L’heure c’est maintenant. Il n’y a pas à chercher plus loin. 

A mon réveil, j'ai vraiment pensé que j'étais mort. Tout ce que je voyais devant moi, à perte de vue, c'était une lumière blanche, très crue, le tunnel de la mort dans toute sa splendeur. Bientôt, et tandis que le temps a finalement perdu sa réalité, une horrible vérité se dévoile. Il ne s'agit plus d'essayer de sortir, c'est manifestement impossible ... J'espère juste obtenir une réponse à la seule question qui vaille : Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je reste assis, comme paralysé, sans savoir que faire. Je me souviens juste avoir été trainé dans tous les sens par une force invisible. J'ai perdu connaissance au milieu de tout ce chaos. Je n'ai rien vu. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore sur Sanctum, si je suis dans l'espace ou peut-être même dans l'anomalie... Je ne sais pas où ils m'ont emmené. Je ne vois personne, je n'entends personne. De temps en temps, le peu de fois où j'arrive à m'assoupir, un repas arrive comme par enchantement. Ce n'est jamais la même chose, j'en déduis qu'ils ont accès à de la nourriture. Peu importe, j'y touche à peine. Je n'ai pas faim. Manger ne sert à rien. Peut-être même que vivre ne sert plus à rien non plus.

Eux...Je ne sais pas qui ils sont ni même si ils sont réellement plusieurs. Mon esprit divague après avoir passé ce qui me semble des jours et nuits sans dormir à essayer de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Octavia, à m'imaginer le pire...Je sais qu'ils pourraient me tuer. En fait, je pense que c'est sans doute ce qu'ils vont finir par faire. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais jusque là, ils ne peuvent pas tuer mes pensées.

Octavia... Peut-être est-elle déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. J'essaye de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle a survécu à bien pire qu'un coup de poignard mal placé. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je ne sais pas où le coup à réellement était porté, si la lame était empoisonnée, ce que l'évaporation signifie, si des gens prennent soin d'elle, si elle est enfermée près de moi ou si au contraire ils ont mis fin à sa vie pour terminer ce que cette fille à commencer. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir. Je suis tellement épuisé, moralement épuisé. J'étais si en colère contre elle. J'étais prêt à la laisser pour morte dans ces bois il y a quelques semaines et aujourd'hui je donnerai ma vie pour la savoir en sécurité. Ma soeur, ma responsabilité. 

Comment les choses ont-elles pu en arriver ici ? Je m'étais juré de la protéger... Je n'ai pas pu la protéger d'elle même. Je l'ai abandonné. Je me rassure en me disant qu'elle avait l'air différente ces derniers jours sur Sanctum. Son aller-retour dans l'anomalie semble lui avoir été bénéfique. Elle semblait plus sereine, plus mature aussi et consciente de ces erreurs. Elle voulait réparer notre relation... J'aurais dû être moins dur avec elle. Lui pardonner comme j'ai appris à le faire avec Clarke. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était si compliqué pour moi, c'est pourtant ma soeur, mon sang...Parfois les choses se compliquent d'elle même...Notre relation était tellement fragile depuis notre arrivée sur Terre.

Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qui m'a emmené? Ont-ils également pris Echo et Gabriel ? Et qui est cette fille ? Octavia semblait la connaitre et être contente de la voir, Hope je crois...Tellement de questions qui restent sans réponses...Je suis totalement perdu, sans repère ni boussole, je me torture le cerveau depuis des jours et pas l'ombre d'une logique ou d'une réponse à l'horizon. Sont-ils arrivés jusqu'au palais? Une nouvelle guerre est-elle en marche? Qu'est-il arrivé à tous les autres? Mes amis, ma famille, Clarke et Madi ? Les savoir en sécurité m'apaiserait surement.

Clarke... Les seuls moments apaisants depuis que je suis là sont ceux où je pense à Clarke. Parfois, la nuit, son visage m’apparaît dans la pénombre, comme un mirage ravissant et énigmatique… Elle m'est encore apparue en rêve cette nuit, avec son sourire qui sait si bien me réchauffer le coeur et me bercer comme un enfant. Tout ce que j'ai gardé du rêve, c'est un sentiment de paix. Je l'éprouvais encore à mon réveil et je me suis efforcé de le prolonger aussi longtemps que possible. 

Elle est en vie et elle a retrouvé Madi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle...Un peu pathétique non ? C'est moi qui suis enfermé, ma soeur est sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est, et Clarke occupe tout de même la plupart de mes pensées. Elle a perdu sa mère, elle a failli mourir.. Enfin non, techniquement elle est morte. Je l'ai perdu pendant quelques secondes. J'ai cru mourir aussi pendant ces quelques secondes où j'ai tout donné pour la ramener. Et pourtant après tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas retenu la leçon. Je n'ai rien fait, rien changé. J'ai failli la perdre encore une fois et j'ai encore laissé le temps filer sans que je puisse lui dire combien elle compte pour moi, ou au moins essayer, remettant à plus tard le moment que j'attends depuis plus d'un siècle, la peur au ventre, la peur de tout changer... À force d'attendre le bon moment, on ne se rend pas compte que le temps passe et qu'il est trop tard. Parfois il n'y a tout simplement pas de moment parfait. Il n'y en aura peut-être jamais plus.

Et me voilà là, je ne sais pas si je la reverrai un jour, encore une fois. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à perdre les gens que j'aime. Même si je les retrouve toujours ( j'ai fini par penser que le destin nous ramenait toujours les uns aux autres ), il y aura bien un jour où nous serons séparés pour de bon. Et ce jour est peut-être arrivé. Malgré tout, Octavia doit savoir au fond d'elle même que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Elle a beau m'avoir énormément déçue, elle reste ma soeur et ça ne changera jamais, elle fait partie de moi. Elle l'a toujours su, je pense. Mais elle n'est pas la seule, elle n'est plus la seule depuis longtemps... J'ai eu beau lutter contre pendant trop longtemps... Les faits sont là, les sentiments sont là. J'ai rencontré mon âme soeur le jour où nous avons atterri sur Terre, cette tête blonde au regard océan et au caractère bien trempé, cette femme incomparable, exceptionnelle... 

L'amour n'a pas besoin d'un corps. Il n'a pas besoin d'air. Il n'a pas besoin de manger ni de boire. Il n'a pas de sang. Alors même si il me tue, je continuerai à l'aimer. Je vais l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Clarke ne le saura surement jamais et c'est de ma faute. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, reprendre tout depuis le début, et lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, lui dire combien je l'aime, lui dire que je l'aime bien plus qu'une coéquipière, bien plus qu'une amie, peu importe ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. 

Je sais qu'elle tient à moi, je n'en n'ai plus aucun doute aujourd'hui, mais peut-être pas de la même façon, même si les derniers mois m'ont fait réalisé que son comportement envers moi était bien plus qu'amical...Il n'y avait plus rien de platonique entre nous. En y repensant, rien n'a jamais été platonique quand il s'agissais d'elle et moi. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle est tout pour moi, qu'elle peut avoir l'univers entier contre elle, je serai toujours de son côté. Elle avait l'air si dévastée la dernière fois que je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. Elle mérite plus que quiconque d'être heureuse, j'aurai tellement voulu être capable de lui donner ce bonheur tant mérité.... Elle mérite de savoir à quel point elle m'a été bénéfique, a quel point elle est exceptionnelle. Si seulement j'avais un moyen... 

* * *

Encore trois jour de plus il me semble, encore trois jour de plus dans cette fichue « chambre ». Je vais devenir fou. Je commence à perdre espoir. Je n'avale plus rien. Je ne mangeai déjà quasiment pas depuis mon arrivée, j'ai décidé de ne plus du tout boire ni manger. Mourir de faim ou mourir déshydraté n'est pas la plus belle des morts, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ici... Et ça les fera peut-être réagir...

Je me mets de plus en plus à parler à voix haute... Peut être que quelqu'un écoute, peut être que quelqu'un regarde. Je ne vois pas de caméra, mais je me sens épié à longueur de temps. Je retrouve l'enfer tout entier dans ma solitude.

 **« Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi à la fin ? Tuez-moi tout de suite et qu'on en finisse! »** hurlais-je, au bord des larmes que je n'ai que trop versées ces derniers jours. Je suis tellement épuisé. Être seul avec ses démons intérieurs... Se demander si ceux que j'aime sont en vie... Je suis épuisé. Je suis tellement angoissé que je serai presque soulagé si le pire arrivai.

Je ne me souviens pas comment je me suis endormi, une fois de plus. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, embués par les larmes versées avant de sombrer. Pas de repas cette fois-ci, ils ont du comprendre que ça ne servait plus à rien. Peut-être vont-ils finir pas venir m'achever cette fois-ci... Pourtant, quelque chose de nouveau dans la pièce attire mon attention. Une petite bouteille métallique, une gourde, usée. C'est peut-être un piège, ça l'est surement. Elle est différente des choses blanches et d'une propreté exemplaire que je trouve habituellement. Cette gourde semble avoir traversé le temps et l'espace. C'est surement du poison. Ça me conforte dans l'idée que je suis en train de vivre mes dernières minutes. Je vais donc mourir ici, seul. J'ai un pincement au coeur en réalisant que je mourrai sans lui avoir dévoiler mes sentiments, sans avoir dessiner de mot sur mes regards...

Je m'approche de la bouteille et la prends avec précaution. Bizarrement, je ne suis plus si hâtif d'en finir. Le plus dur, quand il faut en finir, c'est de commencer finalement. J'ouvre le bouchon rouillé afin de vérifier son contenu... Mais ... Qu'est ce ...

C'est un bout de papier... Un vieux bout de papier enroulé. Une lettre apparemment. Mais pourquoi ? Sont-ils enfin décidés à communiquer avec moi ? Regardons un peu ça... De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre, ma curiosité prend le dessus sur mon angoisse.

Je déroule le papier lentement, premier contact avec l'extérieur depuis plusieurs jours. C'est fou comme la moindre petite chose insignifiante peu devenir aussi précieuse qu'une première fois, lorsque nous ne possédons plus rien. C'est bien une lettre... Il me semble que... Mais oui c'est bien l'écriture d'Octavia...Ma soeur. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire? Est-elle finalement encore en vie ? Une fois de plus, les larmes me montent aux yeux et je dois prendre plusieurs minutes afin de retrouver mon calme pour lire cette lettre. Je tremble, mes mains deviennent moites et je sens mon coeur battre plus rapidement. Je ressens autant d'impatience que d'appréhension...

« _Bell,_

_J'espère contre toute espérance que cette lettre arrivera à toi._

_J'ai besoin que tu saches que tu avais raison._

_Il y avait de la noirceur en moi... Mais Diyoza m'a aidé à me sortir de cette noirceur. C'est derrière moi maintenant._

_J'ai besoin que tu saches que je comprends enfin tout ce que tu faisais pour me protéger, pour me surveiller, pour m'aimer._

_J'aimerais te voir et t'enlacer...et te dire que je comprends maintenant. J'aimerais pouvoir te remercier._

_Lorsque tu auras cette lettre, si tu l'obtiens, je serai probablement une vieille dame, ou bien morte. Je veux que tu saches que j'étais heureuse. J'ai Hope._

_Diyoza est une emmerdeuse, mais je l'aime, comme je t'aime toi._

_S'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_Tu mérites d'être heureux, grand frère._

_Toujours à toi,_

_Octavia. »_

Je la lis plusieurs fois, plus je la lis plus je pleure.. Les larmes se déversent en torrents sur le déluge de mes émotions. J'essaye de comprendre. Je suis à la fois heureux de lire ces mots que j'ai attendus si longtemps, et à la fois tellement inquiet. Pourquoi cette lettre, pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi me la donne-t-il?

J'essaye de rassembler le peu d'esprit qu'il me reste pour faire rassembler les pièces du puzzle et que tout ça ai un sens. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit est embué, sans doute du au manque de nourriture et d'eau. Je me sens faible et cette faiblesse s'intensifie avec le flot d'émotion qui m'envahit.

Alors, tant bien que mal, je relis encore et encore... Hope.. N'est-pas ce pas ce qu'Octavia a dit à cette fille qui l'a poignardé ? Cette fille serait-elle alors la fille de Diyoza? Gabriel nous a expliqué que le temps ne passerait pas pareil dans l'Anomalie, ce qui expliquerait que cette fille soit déjà adulte. Je ne pensais pas qu'il passait tout de même si vite. Hope avait l'air d'avoir au moins la vingtaine.

Octavia ne se souvenait de rien de son séjour dans l'anomalie jusqu'à ce que ... Oh mon dieu, elle a dû m'écrire cette lettre la première fois qu'elle y est allée avec Diyoza! C'est la seule explication que je trouve à cela. Elle était heureuse là bas!! Je suis à la fois soulagé et triste. Je suis heureux pour elle. Heureux de l'avoir retrouvé malgré la tension que je n'arrivai pas à surmonter...Mais finalement et au vue des événements, elle aurait mieux fait de rester là bas. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, savoir qu'elle était heureuse là bas, mais que son bonheur n'a pas duré, ou qu'elle ne soit jamais revenue et que je me demande encore où elle est... La situation est presque identique en fait... Je n'ai toujours aucune idée, aucune preuve qu'elle soit encore en vie. Je ne sais pas où elle est maintenant, mais je sais qu'elle avait retrouvé sa lumière, sa joie de vivre. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais ça me soulage.

J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi cette lettre m'a été donnée. Quel est leur but ? Que je garde espoir? Que j'ai confiance en eux ? Il m'en faudra plus que ça... Tout ça n'a aucun sens...

* * *

Je suis observé, c'est presque devenu une évidence. Ils m'écoutent, me surveillent, épient le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent et je suis épuisé de réfléchir.

_« Tu mérites d'être heureux grand frère »_

Ces mots résonnent dans mon esprit. Le bonheur est une notion bien complexe à notre époque. Aurais-je encore le droit au bonheur un jour ? L'ai-je déjà eu ? Qu'est-ce que le bonheur en fait? Depuis mon enfance, je me suis focalisé sur celui d'Octavia et aujourd'hui que je sais qu'elle l'a finalement retrouvé malgré la perte de son grand amour, en partie par ma faute, je me demande si je l'atteindrai jamais un jour. Nous sommes arrivés sur terre et survivre a été mon objectif, je n'avais pas le temps de me demander si j'étais heureux, et je ne l'aurai sans doute plus. Sur l'anneau, je n'avais que ça à faire et pourtant je sais pertinemment que je ne l'étais pas. On ne peut être heureux que si on se sent entier. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Chacun à sa propre définition du bonheur. Quelle est la mienne? Ai-je déjà été heureux? 

Oui, je pense que oui... Quand je pense au mot bonheur, je ne vois pas de biens ni de lieu, je ne vois que deux visages...L'un des deux a le même sang que moi, le second me possède entièrement, du coeur à l'âme, ma moitié, mon âme soeur...

Déjà, j'étais vraiment heureux pendant notre enfance, lorsque je m'occupais d'Octavia. L'immense secret qui pesait sur notre famille n'était pas facile à gérer et j'en faisais souvent des cauchemars, mais ma soeur était mon plus grand bonheur sur l'Arche. Je n'étais jamais seul grâce à elle.

Puis nous sommes descendus sur Terre... Et tout s'est compliqué. Nous n'avons jamais eu vraiment de moment de répit. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'étais totalement heureux et apaisé, mais j'ai entre aperçus le bonheur plusieurs fois, pendant quelques secondes. J'ai pu avoir un aperçu de ce que serait le bonheur. À chaque fois, c'était au côté de la même personne, c'était en voyant mon reflet dans le même regard, en entendant mon prénom prononcé de la même bouche. 

Hormis Octavia, qui est à présent assez grande et surtout assez forte pour ne plus dépendre de moi, il n'y a qu'au côté d'une seule et unique personne que je suis vraiment bien, que je pourrai être totalement heureux, en paix, si un jour les événements cessent de nous en faire baver, si je survis à cette énième obstacle....Je ne lui ai jamais dit pourtant, ces sentiments m'effrayaient, ce n'était jamais le bon moment, les choses étaient toujours si compliquées, j'avais peur de la perdre pour de bon, j'avais tout simplement trop peur. J'avais cachais mes sentiments de la même façon qu'Octavia s'était caché sous le plancher pendant toute son enfance: pour se protéger; et pourtant, tout comme elle, je détestais avoir à le faire. Et pourtant, elle était - elle est - mon monde, mon univers. Et Octavia le savait sans que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui confirmer. Elle l'a sans doute même réalisé avant moi.

Soudain, je prends conscience d'une chose: quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, je dois trouver un moyen de raconter mon histoire, notre histoire. Je dois trouver un moyen de lui dire. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Je veux qu'elle ai aussi quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher le jour où elle aura perdu tout espoir. Je dois lui dire tout ce que j'ai laissé enfoui au fond de moi toutes ces années. Je dois ouvrir la porte de mon coeur de la même façon que j'ai ouvert la porte de la navette quand nous avons mis les pieds sur Terre: en laissant toute mes peurs derrière moi, prêt à assumer les conséquences si il y en a, prêt à changer nos vies à jamais. Que je sorte ou non un jour, je dois au moins essayer. C'est à présent tout ce qu'il me reste. Tout ce qui me tient en vie. Clarke...Princesse... Il y a tant de temps que je n'ai pas utilisé ce surnom qui lui va si bien et si mal à la fois. Elle n'a rien d'une princesse, ça non, c'est une reine qui gouverne mon coeur rien qu'en battant des cils. Une reine exceptionnelle, forte, courageuse, altruiste, toujours prête à tout pour aider les autres quitte à se mettre en danger.

J'avais besoin d'une âme qui me comprenne sans me juger. J'avais besoin qui m'ouvre son coeur et ses bras pour que je puisse lâcher prise. J'avais besoin d'une âme qui me donne des ailes pour voler et surpasser mes regrets, mes craintes. Cette âme exceptionnelle, c'est en elle que je l'ai trouvé. Cette âme qui me complète parfaitement, la moitié de moi même sans laquelle je ne peux être réellement en vie.

Je comprends ce qu'elle a ressenti lors de ses 6 années presque seule sur Terre, loin de moi. Je n'en suis pas exactement sûr, mais je peux l'imaginer. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir entendre ces signaux radio pour en avoir le coeur net. En 6 ans d'appels chaque jour, elle a forcément du confesser certaines choses...Je divague peut être, je prends surement mes désirs pour une réalité, mais...quelque chose à changé quand on s'est retrouvés. Aurait-elle pris conscience de quelque chose pendant ces 6 années? En fait, ça m'est égal. Ce n'est finalement pas important. Réciproque ou pas, je n'aurai jamais dû attendre. Nous avons développé un lien inégalable elle et moi et rien ne pourra changer ça. J'en suis aujourd'hui persuadé. Et je n'aurai peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de lui expliquer, de lui démontrer...mon âme soeur...

J'ai laissé tant de fois passer ma chance, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Même s'il est trop tard pour construire un « nous », même si je suis avec une autre que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de quitter, mon coeur lui appartient, il lui a toujours appartenu et lui appartiendra toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle doit le savoir. C'est sans doute ma dernière chance, et cette fois je ne la laisserai pas passer.

Si ces gens m'ont transmis cette lettre, ils ont surement un minimum de sensibilité, de coeur. Tout n'est peut-être pas fini. Ils veulent mon histoire...ils vont être servis!

« Hey ho! Vous m'entendez? Je sais que je suis observé! Vous voulez que je reste en vie? Je ne suis pas bien sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai la conviction que vous avez besoin de moi! Alors si vous voulez que je survive et que je coopère, écoutez-moi. Apportez-moi une feuille et un crayon! Non plusieurs feuilles, non un cahier en fait! Je vais vous racontez mon histoire, à ma façon. Je dois écrire ma version de l'histoire, et ce cahier devra arriver entre de bonnes mains. Cette personne devra être en sécurité. Je devrai avoir votre parole. Après, et seulement après, vous aurez toute mon attention, je coopérerai. Je répondrai à chacune de vos questions et je vous dirai toute la vérité. Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera! Vous entendez? Je ne demande que ça et j'espère que vous avez un minimum de coeur pour respecter cette dernière volonté. Alors, apportez-moi ça!.. Ah oui .. et j'ai besoin d'eau et de nourriture aussi! »

Finalement, Bellamy Blake n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Merci O, finalement il reste encore de l'espoir...Hope...Oui, tant que je respire, il y aura de l'espoir...(J'ai déjà dit ça il y a quelques années, il me semble)... Tant que Clarke respire, j'aurai de l'espoir...

J'ouvre les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, j'ai la sensation d'avoir réellement dormi, d'un sommeil réparateur et apaisé, comme si un poids m'était enlevé. J'ai même rêvé... Et je me souviens de mon rêve, cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. J'étais si bien dans mon rêve. J'étais au côté d'Octavia, dans une petite maison en bois, près d'un lac... Sans doute là où j'imagine qu'elle m'a écrit sa lettre, sauf qu'au lieu de Diyoza et de sa fille, c'est Clarke et Madi qui étaient avec nous...Un si doux rêve qui ne se réalisera sans doute jamais.

Soudain, je me lève et inspecte la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux: j'avais raison: pendant mon sommeil, ils m'ont apporté un bureau ( oui oui, un vrai bureau ), avec une chaise, un grand cahier ancien avec une couverture en cuir qui me fait penser au cahier de Lincoln, et un crayon...Il y a aussi 1 grande bouteille d'eau ainsi que plusieurs fruits et une assiette de nourriture, cela semble être de la viande. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, j'ai soudainement très faim, comme si je reprenais vie. J'ai une mission et c'est la plus important que je n'ai jamais eu à réaliser!

Je mange comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours... Réflexion faite, c'est le cas. Je savoure chaque bouchée et chaque goutte d'eau qui coule le long de ma gorge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont servi, mais c'est diablement bon. L'idée que ce soit empoisonné m'effleure l'esprit, mais je me dit qu'ils ne se seraient pas donné tout ce mal juste pour me tuer simplement de cette façon. S'ils le voulaient, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps.

Je prends ma place au bureau et ouvre la première page du cahier. Par où commencer? Que dire exactement ? Il y a tellement de choses... Allez je me lance ...

« _À Clarke Griffin...Princesse, ma princesse... Ce que mon coeur n'a jamais osé te dire..._

 _J'espère que tu liras ces mots un jour, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard et que ce cahier arrivera bien entre tes mains. Peu importe, ça m'aide à garder espoir. Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi tu m'as dit que me contacter tous les jours pendant ces 2199 jours t'aidait à rester lucide. Aujourd'hui la situation est inversée, c'est moi qui t'écris. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu avais bien pu me raconter à travers cette radio, ça m'a réellement hanté à vrai dire, et je n'espère pas t'infliger la même chose. Je veux, j'espère, que ces mots te parviendront. Si ces lignes doivent représenter ma dernière confession alors elles te sont entièrement destinées. C'est à toi que je confie ce récit de ma vie, car c'est à toi qu'elle a toujours appartenue. Je ne sais pas de quoi seront faits les prochains jours, mais je ressens ce besoin de me confier à toi. J'ai besoin que tu saches tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir garder ça enfoui tout ce temps. Je t'écris pour te dire que je m'embarque à la recherche de cette paix que toi seule peu m'apporter et pour te demander pardon pour tant de choses..._ _Assieds-toi Princesse car ça risque d'être long. Tu t'apprêtes à revivre mon histoire depuis notre arrivée sur Terre... Et tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui en es l'héroïne... Alors, revenons-en au début...»_


	2. Brave Princess

J'ai su que tu étais spéciale à l'instant même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, ou plutôt dès que tu m'as hurlé dessus lorsque j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte de la navette.

  
« Stop, l'air pourrait être toxique ». Évidemment tu avais raison et je le savais bien. Je me suis tout de suite dit que tu avais l'air d'être bien plus réfléchie que la plupart des jeunes de cette navette. Puis j'ai vu tes jolis yeux remplis d'inquiétude et mon coeur à loupé un battement. Tout s'est passé si vite, c'était si intense et étrange. J'étais ensorcelé. Cette sensation nouvelle pour moi me fit peur, je ne comprenais pas. J'avais l'impression de te reconnaitre, de te retrouver. Comment c'était seulement possible. Cela ne me ressemblais pas et ce c'était pas le moment de me poser des questions. Alors au lieu d'accueillir ce sentiment, je luttais contre et te fis bien comprendre que c'est moi qui gérais la situation.

« Si l'air est toxique, on mourra de toute façon » te répondis-je comme si tu étais insignifiante. Tes yeux sont alors passés de l'inquiétude à la résignation. C'est étrange comme ces quelques secondes ont suffi à me faire prendre conscience que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. La jolie blonde au regard océan qui n'hésite pas un seul instant à s'imposer...J'étais agacé, certes, mais je ressentais également autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à qualifier, sans doute du respect pour la seule ado de cette navette qui semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Je me suis demandé qui tu étais, et ce que tu avais fait pour te retrouver là. Je ne me souvenais pas t'avoir déjà croisé sur l'arche.. Tu ne devais pas être dans la même station. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais réellement ce sentiment étrange de te connaitre, de bien te reconnaitre en fait...

Puis j'ai retrouvé ma soeur. Quel soulagement de la voir, en bonne santé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on avait été séparés, juste après que ma mère se soit fait dériver... Et tout était ma faute. Octavia était ma vie, ma raison d'être, la seule famille qu'il me restait. Ma soeur ma responsabilité. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à tirer sur le chancelier pour pouvoir monter dans cette navette... Aux côtés de 100 jeunes que je ne connaissais pas pour la plupart. Je devais protéger ma soeur, et si ça tournait mal, je devais mourir avec elle, car il ne me resterait plus rien.

La serrer dans mes bras depuis tout ce temps m'a procuré tellement de soulagement... J'ai croisé ton regard interrogateur fixé sur nous, ce regard toujours aussi profond...

« Où est ton bracelet ? » m’as-tu demandé, incompréhensive.

« Tu permets? Je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis 1 an ». Octavia n'avait apparemment pas perdu son caractère mordant, au contraire elle avait dû encore s'endurcir en prison.

La réaction de ces jeunes en comprenant qu'Octavia était « la fille sous le plancher » m'a mis hors de moi, mais j'ai pris sur moi pour garder mon sang-froid et calmer Octavia. Et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte je me suis fait la réflexion que toi, qui avais l'air pourtant d'avoir toujours un mot à dire, n'avais rien dit sur Octavia.

C'est là que j'ouvris la porte. Comme tu le sais, l'air n'était pas toxique. J'avais l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. Et ce vert... ces couleurs si vives et si différentes de ce qu'on avait toujours connu... c'était mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Voir ma soeur si joyeuse au milieu de ce paradis me combla de bonheur et l'euphorie générale pris également possession de moi... C'est un souvenir auquel je ne cesse de m'accrocher dans les moments difficiles...

Repenser à ce moment de donne toujours une petite boule au ventre. Je me sentais chez moi comme pour la première fois...Je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde ce qui nous attendait. Je ne me doutais pas que je ressentirai à nouveau cette sensation, plus fortement. Je ne me doutais pas que je me sentirai réellement chez moi non pas quelque part, mais dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Plus tard dans la journée, J'ai vu un groupe qui avait l'air plutôt agressif s'adresser à toi et au grand gars qui t'accompagnait. Lui je l'avais bien reconnu, le fils du Chancelier, j'avais cru tuer son père avant de monter dans la navette et je ne devais rien faire paraitre. J'étais un meurtrier à présent, un monstre. Octavia regarda vers vous et je lui demandai si elle vous connaissait. Elle me dit sans surprise que Wells était le fils du chancelier( ça tous le monde le savait en fait ), et que tu étais la fille d'une des médecins qui était au conseil. Qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu plus que ça pendant son incarcération, car tu étais isolée des autres. Sans doute avais-tu fait quelque chose de très grave ou alors tu étais dans une cellule de privilégiée ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné au vu des différences de classe sociale qu'il y avait sur l'arche... Tu faisais donc partie de la haute, du royaume... une petite princesse qui avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui expliquait ton air de tout savoir. Et ce Wells, était encore pire que toi. Vous aviez l'air proche, et pourtant, il semblait t'agacer, comme si tu ne supportais pas sa présence. Il était pourtant le seul qui avait l'air de tenir à toi parmi tous ces gens...

On s'est donc mêlé de la conversation quand nous avons entendu une voix hausser le ton. Wells ramenait sa science, ce qui a agacé Octavia sans surprise...

« Tu crois que c'est toi qui décides ici? Toi et ta petite princesse ? » Ce n'est pas ma soeur pour rien...on a eu la même vision elle et moi... Et il faut dire qu'avec un si joli visage, le surnom de « princesse » t'allait à merveille. Mais je me suis vite hâté d'enlever cette idée de mon esprit. Tu étais une privilégiée, ta mère était au conseil et avais surement aidé à autoriser la dérivation de la mienne, j'avais toutes les raisons de te haïr, et il n'y aurait plus de privilégiés ici, j'allais m'en assurer.

Pourtant, à ma surprise, tu ne répondis pas au pique de ma soeur, mais imposa ton raisonnement à tous le monde. Alors qu'on était tous sous le charme de notre nouveau « chez nous », toi tu t'inquiétais pour notre survie et tu avais remarqué que nous étions bien loin du Mont Weather qui était censé nous aider à nous approvisionner.

Je ne laissais pourtant pas cette petite percée d'admiration prendre le dessus. Au contraire, je vous provoquais encore plus en mettant en avant vos privilèges devant tout le monde.

Quand Murphy a commencé à bousculer Wells pour le provoquer en duel, Finn à fait son apparition pour calmer le jeu et ma soeur était sous son charme: « Hey Spacewalker, sauve-moi la prochaine fois »

Je me souviens encore combien j'étais agacé par son comportement. Ma petite soeur...qui draguait ouvertement un garçon, un criminel en plus???

« Ils sont tous des criminels » m'a-t-elle répondu alors que je lui faisait remarquer. Et elle avait raison...Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que moi aussi j'en était un.

Puis elle a voulu partir en expédition avec vous. Quand j'y repense.. Monty et Jasper semblaient si innocents à l'époque! Si tu savais comme ils me manquent.

C'est alors que tu as expliqué à Finn que nos bracelets étaient précieux pour que l'Arche puisse savoir que nous étions en vie et nous envoyer des vivres...et pouvoir eux aussi venir sur terre. Ce que je ne voulais absolument pas. Ton discours était raisonné bien entendu, mais pourtant, c'est à cet instant que je décida de tout faire pour désactiver un maximum de bracelets. S'il ne venait pas sur terre, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'enfuir pour être en sécurité. Octavia pourrait rester. J'ai bien compris que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici Wells » t'entendis-je lui dire alors que je venais t'autoriser ma soeur à vous accompagner. Pourquoi avais-tu l'air si en colère contre lui ? Peu importe, je finirai bien par le savoir et sur le moment, j'avais autre chose à penser. De plus, le fait que tu sois en colère contre lui te faisait remonter dans mon estime. J'étais si en colère contre lui. Sans même le connaitre, je le haïssais ... C'était le fils du chancelier! Son père a envoyé ma mère à la dérive. La vérité c'est que j'étais le plus vieux de cette ... « colonie », je me sentais responsable et je devais me montrer sur de moi. Wells remettait tout en question, tout comme toi. Et ça m'agaçait au plus haut point. Les privilégiés ne feraient pas la loi ici. Le peuple aurait le pouvoir et qui mieux que moi pour le représenter ?

Je regardai alors ma soeur s'éloigner en ta compagnie, ce qui me rassurait sans savoir pourquoi...Et cette incompréhension m'énervait au plus haut point.

* * *

_J_ 'étais si contrarié en voyant Octavia mal en point... Et le récit de votre agression n'a pas aidé à m'apaiser. Je me souviens avoir été si impressionné par le fait que tu avais tout de même réussi à trouver un point positif à tout ça: « La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça veut dire qu'on peut survivre, les radiations ne nous tueront pas »

Tu as expliqué tout dans un calme olympique, mais a commencé à voir noir quand tu as remarqué que Wells ne portait plus son bracelet. Je n'oublierai jamais ton regard et celui d'Octavia à ce moment-là: déception, colère, incompréhension. Puis tu as expliqué les problèmes d'oxygène sur l'Arche et la vraie raison de notre venue...C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais sur la mauvaise voie, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Que diraient les autres ?...De toute façon je devais sauver ma peau. Si ils descendaient, j'étais fichu. Je maintenu donc ma position et redonna la motivation des troupes... J'étais tellement doué pour ça..n'est-ce pas Princesse?

J'étais tellement étonné quand tu es venu me demander de venir avec toi pour chercher Jasper. En vérité, ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est que tu m'as soutenu devant Octavia qui voulait venir aussi « Il a raison »...Etonnant venant de toi et compte tenu de la manière hautaine dont tu me traitais depuis notre arrivée.

« Je suis là pour toi » m'as-tu lancé à mon grandétonnement.

C'est surement idiot mes ces simples mots m'ont donné une sensation tellement étrange. L'espace de quelques secondes, je me sentis totalement vulnérable quand je me retournai et te regardai dans les yeux pour apprendre que tu voulais que je vienne avec vous, car j'avais une arme. Exception faite d'Octavia, tu étais la première fille à t'adresser à moi de cette façon-là, sans minauder, avec autorité. Tu étais tellement sure de toi...une vraie leader née. J'avais de la concurrence et elle venait de la plus jolie fille que je n'avais jamais vue.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça? » Eh oui, j'étais certes un peu déstabilisé face à toi, mais je ne devais pas le montrer!... Ton raisonnement d'après était tellement juste! Tu avais réussi à viser dans le mille me concernant! De plus, comme je le dis à Murphy un peu plus tard, je devais trouver un moyen de t'enlever ton bracelet. J'ai un peu abusé sur le fait de vouloir couper ta main pour arriver à mes fins... Désolé de te l'apprendre maintenant. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Murphy, mais je n'en pensais pas un mot. J'étais en colère, et je voulais qu'il me voie comme LE leader. Je savais que cette petite « intention » l'impressionnerait, et il faut dire que tu étais tellement agaçante!!

Je te fit ralentir pour te retirer ton bracelet. Tu n'étais qu'une fille après tout, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, même avec ton garde du corps à tes côtés.

« La seule façon que l'Arche me croit morte c'est que je sois morte! Compris? » M'as-tu lança avec un regard foudroyant quand je t'ai agrippé le poignet. Encore une fois, j'étais totalement déstabilisé par ta repartie et ton regard si intense. Je lançais un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux autres pour reprendre mes esprits et trouver quelque chose à dire...La seule chose qui vient à l'esprit c'est « Courageuse Princesse », que j'essayais de dire en soutenant ton regard avec une pointe d'ironie avec un grand sourire qui habituellement, parvenait facilement à faire plier toutes les filles. Tu as dû penser que je me moquais de toi. La vérité c'est que tu étais la fille la plus forte que j'avais jamais rencontrée. Quand les autres t'appelaient Princesse, je voyais en toi une privilégiée, une fille faible, une suiveuse qui cherchait le prince charmant... Quand je t'appelai comme ça, ça n'avait définitivement rien de péjoratif même si je ne pouvais l'avouer. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas et j'en pris réellement conscience à cet instant. J'aurais du le deviner dès notre arrivée lorsque tu m'as arrêté avant d'ouvrir la porte de la navette. Si tu étais une Princesse, tu étais la plus spéciale et courageuse de toutes. Depuis notre atterrissage, tu n'avais cessé d'agir pour garder tout le monde en vie. Tu ne pensais qu'aux autres, quand je n'avais agi que pour mon propre intérêt, en grande partie.

C'est alors que Finn débarqua en mode super héros...Le super-relou!

Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Wells juste après. Je voulais savoir, et j'avais raison: il était bien amoureux de toi. Je me souviens lui avoir dit « Ça n'a pas d'importance, avec Finn dans les environs, c'est comme si tu n'existais pas ». Je voulais vous éloigner l'un de l'autre pour qu'il me laisse enlever son bracelet. Et puis, Wells était costaud et courageux, l'avoir « dans mon camp » me serait utile. Avec du recul, je me demande si je parlais pour lui ou pour moi même. J'étais tellement occupé à vouloir me faire respecter et à tout diriger que je t'ai laissé me détester. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes si je ne m'étais pas montré si con. On se serait sans doute rapproché plus rapidement. Finn n'aurait peut être pas gagné ton coeur si rapidement. Peu importe. De toute façon c'était un type bien, et à l'époque, avec ce que j'avais accepté de faire pour gagner ma place dans la navette...je me voyais comme un criminel, et j'agissais comme tel... Une princesse et un criminel ? Il était plus facile de ne pas s'apprécier finalement.

Quand nous avons retrouvé Jasper, attaché à cet arbre, dans un état pitoyable, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à avancer pour le rejoindre. Et je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à te rattraper quand tu es tombé dans ce piège. En fait, ça s'est passé tellement vite, je l'ai fait naturellement, par instinct, ma main t'a agrippé sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, comme si mon corps répondait au tien machinalement. Je n'oublierai jamais ton regard pendant que je te tenais tant bien que mal au-dessus de ce trou. Tout ce que je pouvais lire dans tes yeux c'était de la peur et j'ai su à cet instant que je ne pourrai plus jamais essayer de te blesser. Tu étais terrorisée, mais tu me regardais tout de même avec une certaine détermination. Les autres ont dû penser que j'hésitais à te lâcher et à en croire ton regard, je pense que toi aussi. Tu avais l'air de me regarder comme si tu me disais « Lâche-moi et je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours »...Et c'est surement ce qui serait arrivé! 

J'avais tout fait pour mériter ça à vrai dire. La vérité, c'est que l'espace de ces quelques secondes, j'étais totalement perdu dans ton regard et dans l'intensité de la situation. Plus rien n'existait autour. Je ne t'aurai lâché pour rien au monde, je n'ai pas pensé une seule minute à ton bracelet même si tout porte à croire le contraire. Si tu y réfléchis bien, nous étions tous autour de toi, Wells et Finn également. Ils auraient très bien pu réagir aussi instinctivement que moi. Surtout qu'ils avaient l'air tous les 2 vraiment intéressés par toi. Pourtant, ils ont attendu et n'ont pas réellement réagi. Un « merci » aurait été bienvenu, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Si seulement je savais à cette époque que ça allait devenir une habitude que je te sauve la vie... Si seulement je savais que ta vie allait m'importer bien plus que la mienne... Mais nous n'en n'étions pas encore là bien sûr. C'est à partir de cet instant par contre que j'ai su que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y avait un lien entre nous deux; et ça me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. J'avais beau te connaitre à peine, je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans toi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne, ça me terrorisait.


	3. WE makes the rules

J'avoue t'avoir sous-estimée lorsque tu t'occupais de soigner Jasper. Je pensais honnêtement qu'il était perdu et la plupart des jeunes ne cessaient de venir se plaindre. Quand je suis monté et que je l'ai vu dans son état déplorable, je pensais que tu n'avais tout simplement pas le cran de l'achever, que tu étais plus faible que tu ne voulais le faire paraitre. Je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde que tu avais vraiment les capacités de le sauver...Aujourd'hui, je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans hésiter. Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois et je peux dire sans la moindre hésitation que tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Mais revenons-en à ce moment où tu m'as une fois de plus tenu tête comme personne n'a jamais su le faire...Je ne voulais pas tuer Jasper, je ne pense pas que j'y serai arrivé de toute façon, au vu des événements qui ont rapidement suivi...Je cédai simplement à la demande générale, agissant encore une fois dans mon propre intérêt, celui d'être apprécié par la plupart des jeunes afin de conserver la place de leader que je m'étais forgée. Alors que toi, tu te fichais de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser de toi, tu te fichais complètement de l'opinion des autres. Tu faisais ce qui te semblait juste, tu agissais pour le bien des autres. Tu ferais tout pour sauver Jasper même si c'était surement peine perdue...

J'ai également aimé la manière dont tu as rassuré Octavia à ce moment-là. Ma soeur te faisait confiance, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi. Bien sûr, c'était entièrement de ma faute, mais à ce temps-là j'étais trop têtu pour m'en rendre compte. Je préférai tenter de te décrédibiliser plutôt que d'admettre que j'avais tort. Mon comportement n'a fait que me mettre encore plus O à dos, et toi aussi surement... J'étais vraiment un emmerdeur, je ne savais faire que ça! On ne m'avais jamais appris à me comporté autrement hormis envers ma cadette pour qui je réservais toute ma gentillesse et ma tendresse. Elle seule m'avait toujours importé.

Le souvenir qui suit n'est pas le plus réjouissant, mais c'est le moment où j'ai pris conscience que tu étais vraiment spéciale. Ce moment où j'ai décidé d'arrêter de te contredire pour pouvoir enfin te faire vraiment confiance. Et je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque, mais je pense que c'est à cet instant où mes sentiments pour toi sont réellement apparus. Comment peut-on reconnaitre l'amour quand on ne l'a jamais ressenti auparavant? Comment l'accueillir, ne pas le repousser, sans être terrorisé par le flot de sensations qu'il procure, les changements qu'ils éveillent sans prévenir en nous ? ...

J'étais si terrorisé en voyant Atom par terre, dans cet état, après avoir été alerté par le hurlement de la petite Charlotte. Atom avait beau avoir été un peu trop loin avec Octavia, c'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance depuis notre arrivé, de qui je me sentais le plus proche. Murphy me suivait comme un toutou, mais je n'avais pas du tout confiance en lui. Atom semblait différent, plus sage, plus réfléchi. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres criminels qui m'obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, il avait réellement de bonnes intentions. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était mourant. A voir l'état de son corps putréfié, pas besoin d'être docteur pour remarquer qu'il était très mal en point et souffrait le martyre. Charlotte s'approcha et me tendit le couteau que je lui avais confié quelques heures plus tôt, pour chasser les démons de ses cauchemars... Elle avait l'air tellement moins fragile déjà, comme si mes paroles l'avait rendu plus forte. Mais là, c'était moi qui me sentais fragile, vulnérable. Qu'allais-je faire ?

« N'ait pas peur » me dit-elle... Bien sûr, elle avait compris qu'il fallait abréger ses souffrances. Et moi aussi malheureusement. Je me sentais peut-être comme un monstre mais je n'avais jamais fait de mal à une mouche avant ce qu'on m'avait demandé de faire au chancelier et j'allai devoir tuer une des personnes que j'appréciai le plus. Je demandai à tout le monde de rentrer au camp, Charlotte comprise. Ce n'était pas une scène à voir pour une enfant comme elle, qui devait déjà lutter contre ses propres cauchemars... Et puis, je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire ni si j'allais vraiment y arriver. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de témoin. J'allai devoir le tuer, personne ne devait assister à ça. Je me sentais déjà assez coupable d'avoir tué le chancelier alors que personne ne le savait...malgré tout, je n'avais pas le coeur d'un meurtrier. Dire qu'on va achever un homme et le faire c'est différent. A chaque vie de prise, c'est un petit fragment de notre âme qui nous échappe, un pas de plus vers l'enfer. Lorsque j'ai tiré sur le chancelier, c'était pour ma soeur, et ça m'a rongé tellement longtemps, ça m'a changé...Je pense que c'est en grande partie à cause de ça et de la vision que j'avais de moi qui m'a fait agir comme...un connard..oui...et je pense même que le mot est faible à vrai dire. 

Mais là c'était très différent, même si c'était pour « la bonne cause ». Atom me supplia de le tuer, et je ne m'en sentais pas capable. N'importe qui l'aurait tué rapidement, j'aurai du même être le premier à le faire à en croire mon comportement depuis notre arrivée...Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. J'en étais incapable en fait et cette réalité me rattrapa, amenant un tas de question avec elle.

Alors que tout se bousculait dans mon cerveau, je sentis une présence derrière moi, c'était toi, je le sentais. C'est difficile à décrire mais, alors même que je venais de te rencontrer je pouvais te ressentir. Tu étais une des dernières personnes que je voulais à mes côtés pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais en même temps, ta présence me soulagea immédiatement sans que je puisse ne l'expliquer...Mon souffle se fit plus calme, plus stable, mon esprit s'apaisa au fur et à mesure que tu avançais vers cette sinistre scène. Tu t'approchas calmement, sans dire un mot. J'avais encore les yeux fixés sur le couteau. Je pensais que tu allais paniquer, même pleurer ou essayer de le ramener au camp pour que tu prouves que tu pourrais le soigner... et en fait c'est ce que j'espérais. Mais j'étais incapable de parler. Pour la première fois depuis notre atterrissage, j'étais sans voix et je brisai le mur que j'avais solidement ériger entre nous.

Je pense que tu as dû le comprendre quand j'ai à peine réussi à te dire que Charlotte l'avait trouvé et que je leur avais demandé de rentrer.. Je voulais, j'aurai dû, te dire de rentrer aussi, ça valait mieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est la panique, le fait de ne pas vouloir être seul ou que ta présence me rassurait déjà: je ne dis rien, je te laissais m'aider, l'aider lui. Tu as inspecté son corps et à plongeai tes yeux résignés dans les miens pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Ensuite, tu m'as totalement bluffé par ton attitude si calme et souriante. Je ne comprenais pas.

«Ok, je vais t'aider, ça va aller, » lui as-tu dit en caressant sa joue et commençant à chanter une berceuse pour enfants. Je restais là totalement abasourdi, ne pouvant te lâcher du regard pour essayer de comprendre. C'est là, quand tu m'as pris le couteau des mains, que je tenais à peine, que j'ai compris tes intentions. J'étais tellement sous le choc. Je te regardai achever ses souffrances en continuant à fredonner, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Je voyais bien que ça te brisait le coeur.

Tu as fredonné jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte et moi je n'ai pas cessé de te regarder. J'étais à la fois soulagé de ne pas avoir eu le faire moi-même, gêné de t'avoir laissé faire à ma place, mais avant tout troublé par ta force et ton courage. Tous mes aprioris sur toi s'envolèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. Je t'admirai, je pense que c'est le mot. Je t'admire toujours, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais cessé. Tu valais bien plus que moi, que moi nous tous réunis dans cette fichue navette. Tu étais spéciale. Là, dans cette forêt, je pris conscience que je voyais en toi bien plus que ce que tu voulais montrer au monde...J'ai vue une femme qui avait du sortir bien trop vite de l'adolescence, une femme responsable, forte et courageuse, avec un coeur énorme mais aussi un esprit exceptionnel. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un de tel. A mes yeux tu étais parfaite et j'étais fatigué de combattre cette évidence. Tu ne méritais plus que je la combatte.

C'est donc à cet instant précis, alors que la vie d'un de mes seuls amis ici s'évaporait, que je prenais conscience que tu étais une personne extraordinaire, unique, différente de toutes celles que j'avais connues. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras, même si tu ne semblais pas en avoir besoin. Je voulais être proche de toi. J'en avais besoin. Je savais que je ne méritais pas ton amitié et encore moins ton amour, mais c'est pourtant à cet instant que j'ai décidé d'essayer de devenir meilleur, de prendre exemple sur toi. Pour la première fois, je ressentais une autre raison que ma soeur d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je voulais faire des efforts, pour toi.

Je me trompais depuis notre atterrissage, ce n'était pas moi qui étais le plus à même de diriger ces jeunes, c'était toi. Tu avais ça en toi. Tu as ça en toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ce jour-là, tu as définitivement gagné mon respect. Je ne ferai plus rien contre toi sans avoir une bonne raison. Je te voulais comme alliée, pas comme ennemi, cette évidence s'imposa à moi. J'espérais juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour rattraper mon odieux comportement. 

Une fois rentré au camp, je te regardai encore t'éloigner avec Finn pour vérifier l'état de Jasper, mon regard te suivant encore et encore comme si je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher. J'avais encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon cerveau encore dans le brouillard, je demandai à une fille de t'apporter tout ce dont tu avais besoin. C'était décidé, je serai désormais de ton côté Princesse. La frontière entre la haine et l'amour est si mince finalement, surtout quand l'un des deux est un sentiment nouveau. 

* * *

Lorsque Wells a été retrouvé mort, assassiné, j'essayai de rester concentré et de m'occuper comme je le pouvais, mais mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi, tu semblais si triste. J'avais finalement appris que vous vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance, il était ton meilleur ami même si je savais qu'il aurait souhaité être bien plus... Et ce n'est pas moi qui le blâmerai pour cela...Ne suis-je pas ce qui ressemble le plus à ton meilleur ami à présent ? Et pourtant nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps toi et moi. Lorsqu'on apprend à te connaitre, on ne peut qu'être complètement subjugué. Tu es si exceptionnelle. Comment ne peut-on ne pas être troublé ? 

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, comme on tombe malade. C’est arrivé si vite et si brutalement. Comme une maladie rare, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, il a fallu de longs auto-diagnostics pour enfin réaliser l'évidence. Et puis après ça j’ai eu peur de cette attirance, de ces sentiments tout nouveaux pour moi. Peur de tout ce que tu me faisais ressentir, parce que tu possédais mon coeur, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu allais en faire...Etre ton ami, c'était le moins risqué, mais j'allai devoir faire mes preuves avant d'en arriver à ce stade. 

Alors oui, je comprenais Wells, et c'est sans doute pour cela que sa mort me touchait plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

Enfin bref... quand Octavia et Jasper ont découvert les doigts et le couteau, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement. J'ai essayé de réfléchir, de bien agir. Soudain, c'était toi qui voulais agir dans l'impulsion. Je pouvais sentir ta colère et ta tristesse. J'essayais de te faire comprendre que dévoiler que l'un des nôtres était un meurtrier ( enfin, beaucoup d'entre eux l'étaient techniquement ) n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Mais tu dirigeas ta colère vers moi encore une fois. Ce qui changea, c'est que pour une fois, je restai calme, je savais que tu avais besoin de t'énerver. Si tu avais besoin d'un punching-ball pour te défouler alors soit, je le serais. Mais qu'avais-tu fait de la grande gueule de Bellamy Blake ?

Je t'ai donc laissé confronter Murphy. Quand j'y repense, tu n'avais aucune peur de lui! Je me rangeai donc de ton côté. Il faut dire que Murphy était vraiment un sale con. Mais ces jeunes... ils étaient incontrôlables. Ça nous dépassa. Quand ils ont préparé la corde pour le pendre, j'étais vraiment paniqué à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est alors que je t'ai vu paniquer aussi, pour la première fois, tu perdais ton sang froid. Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée. On ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Nous n'étions pas sur l'Arche. Mais en les entendant tous hurler mon nom... Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. Mon égocentrisme a dû reprendre le dessus. J'étais adulé, n'était pas ce que j'avais toujours souhaité?

Tout s'est passé trop vite. Tu m'implorais, me disais que je n'étais pas un meurtrier..me suppliais. Mais bien sûr que j'étais un meurtrier... en t'entendant dire ça, je repensais à Jaha. J'étais un meurtrier et après tout, c'était ce que tout le monde voulait. Et puis, il avait tué ton meilleur ami, il t'avait brisé le coeur. S'il avait tué une fois, il recommencerait et tu serais surement la prochaine sur la liste Princesse. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire, je devais te protéger.

Je t'ignorai donc royalement et je poussai le bidon qui retenait Murphy. Je le regrettai déjà. Tu me bousculais, me hurlais dessus. Tu pleuras...de ma faute. Quand j'y repense...je déteste te voir pleurer tu sais, et chaque larme que tu verses à cause de moi me brise encore plus le coeur. Mais sur le moment j'étais en colère, contre toi. Mon sale caractère repris le dessus sur toutes mes bonnes résolutions. C'était de ta faute si j'avais dû en arriver là. « Tu aurais dû te taire ». Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas de ta faute. J'aurai pu, j'aurais dû les arrêter. Mais c'est tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Murphy se débattait comme il pouvait au bout de cette corde. Je pouvais voir la vie lentement s'échapper de son corps...

Lorsque Charlotte avoua la vérité, tout le poids du monde s'effondra sur moi. Qu'avais-je encore fait?

Je ne connaissais pas très bien cette petite fille, mais elle me faisait de la peine, me faisait penser à Octavia plus jeune.. et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait simplement chassé ses démons comme je lui avais dit de le faire... Je ressentis une énorme culpabilité que ton regard interrogatif ne fit que décupler. Je devais trouver une solution, mais j'ai tout de même encore une fois rejeté la faute sur toi avant de te confier Charlotte et de sortir essayer de négocier.

Puis il y a eu la course dans les bois où j'ai retrouvé Charlotte, qui elle, s'était échappée et voulait se rendre, Murphy à nos trousses. Tu nous a retrouvés quand nous étions coincés au bord de cette fichue falaise et l'espace d'un instant, je crois que tu as pensé que j'étais là pour la tuer moi aussi. Il n'en n'a jamais été question. Je voulais la protéger. Tu le sais aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu sais que je n'aurai jamais fait ça...même étant aussi con que je l'étais à l'époque, je n'aurais jamais pu tuer une enfant!

Alors, il a fallu que Murphy t'attrape et te mette son couteau sous la gorge. J'étais pris entre toi et Charlotte. Je savais que j'allais forcément être incapable de protéger les deux en même temps. Je le voyais sur le visage de Murphy, il voulait du sang. Et je crois qu'il savait également que te prendre pour cible me toucherait tout particulièrement. Je retenais machinalement Charlotte. J'essayais une dernière fois de négocier... C'est là qu'elle sauta. Tu m'as rejoint en larme et on l'a regardée tous les deux au bord de cette falaise, tomber dans le vide, mettre fin à ses jours...ce n'était qu'une gosse effrayée. La colère prit le dessus sur ma peine et cette fois, j'avais vraiment l'intention de tuer Murphy.

C'est là que tu as intervenu.. Quand j'avais encore une fois laissé mes émotions me diriger, toi tu étais rationnelle malgré les 2 pertes que tu venais de subir. Tu étais tout de même parvenue à te recentrer et à réfléchir raisonnablement ... La tête et le coeur, depuis le début en fait, on était complémentaires, tu l'avais remarqué.

« On ne décide pas qui vit ou meurt, pas ici! » Essayas-tu e me raisonner.

« Alors, aide-moi à comprendre, tu as dit que les gens avaient le droit de décider... »

« Non j'avais tords, c'est toi qui avais raison »

On se disputait comme s'il n'y avait plus personne autour et pourtant ce n'était pas une vraie dispute, tu voulais simplement me raisonner. T'entendre clairement me dire que j'avais raison suffit à me calmer instantanément. Et comme toujours, ta façon de me regarder droit les yeux transcendait l'honnêteté. Tu avais su trouvé les mots pour me raisonner, pour m'apaiser, et moi je t'écoutais en me noyant dans ton regard et en réalisant la chance que j'avais de t'avoir rencontré. Le simple fait de plonger mes yeux dans les tiens avait un sens.

« Parfois, c'est dangereux de dire la vérité aux gens, mais si on veut survivre ici on ne peut pas vivre en faisant tout ce qu'on veut. On a besoin de règles» bien sûr que tu avais raison. Depuis le début tu avais raison de toute façon.

« Et qui fait ces règles hein ? Toi ? » Ce n'était pas ironique, je pensais réellement que tu étais la mieux placée pour les faire, la plus réfléchie. Je t'aurai volontiers laissé faire en fait. Je savais que tu en étais largement capable.

« Pour l'instant , NOUS faisons les règles, ok? » 

Tu avais dit « nous », toi et moi, pour la première fois...C'est la meilleure idée que tu ai eu, le début de quelque chose. Je ne réalisais juste pas encore combien ce « Nous » me serait si précieux. J'avais besoin de toi, c'était une évidence. J'ai pris conscience que j'aurai besoin de toi et que nous devions travailler en duo pour diriger ce camp de jeunes. La tête et le coeur....C'est à ce moment-là que ça commença, n'est-ce pas?


	4. Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?

Bien évidemment, il a fallu que je joue encore au con en volant la radio lors de l'atterrissage de Raven, la petite amie de Finn, avec lequel je me doutais bien que tu t'étais un peu rapproché. Mais si l'Arche descendait, j'étais fichu. J'essayais de me débarrasser de mon passé comme on secoue son doigt pour décoller un sparadrap: sans succès. Tu as tout de suite deviné mes intentions et n'as posé aucune question. Tu savais que je l'avais. Il faut dire que tu as un sixième sens bien développé, surtout me concernant. Je n'ai jamais pu rien te cacher. 

« Ils vont tuer 300 personnes là haut pour préserver l'oxygène et je peux te garantir que ce ne sera pas des membres du conseil. Ce sera ton peuple! »

Dire que j'ai joué au con est vraiment léger du coup...Au moment où tu prononçais ces mots, je regrettai déjà mon geste. Une fois de plus je n'avais pensé qu'à sauver ma peau. Quel idiot.

Raven vous a expliqué que j'avais tiré sur Jaha et vous avez vite fait le rapprochement. J'ai préféré partir plutôt que d'affronter votre regard, plutôt que d'affronter ton regard surtout.

Raven m'a rattrapé... elle avait autant de cran que toi apparemment! Elle non plus n'avait pas peur de moi. J'allais vraiment m'énerver contre elle, mais il a suffi que tu demandes d'arrêter pour que je la relâche.

« Il n'est pas mort »

Quelque chose changea en moi au moment même où Raven prononça ces mots.

Je ne l'avais pas tué, j'avais raté mon tir. Je n'étais pas un meurtrier. Comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées, tu es venu jusqu'à moi, as posé ta main sur mon bras en me regardant droit dans les yeux ( Je ne sais pas si tu faisais exprès, mais j'aurai pu me perdre dans tes yeux à chaque fois...même à ce moment-là, alors que nous n'étions encore presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre)

« Bellamy tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tout ce que tu as toujours fait c'était pour protéger ta soeur! C'est ce que tu es! Et tu peux le refaire encore en protégeant 300 personnes de ton peuple. Où est la radio ? »

Tes mots étaient si bénéfiques, si apaisants...bien sûr que je n'étais pas un meurtrier, mais le fait que toi tu le dises...ça me réconfortait tellement. La honte est tout de même vite revenue quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« C'est trop tard » , Je l'avais jeté dans la rivière.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait? Est-ce qu'au moins ça t'importe? 300 personnes vont mourir aujourd'hui à cause de toi! » m'as-tu hurlé dessus quand nous avons retrouvé la radio qui avait pris l'eau. Tu étais entière et franche, tu ne passais pas par quatre chemin. J'étais déboussolé et j'avais perdu toute détermination.

Bien sûr que ça m'importait, jetais rongé par la culpabilité et les regrets...J'avais agi sur l'impulsion. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, une fois de plus. Je me demande aujourd'hui si je serais toujours comme ça si je ne t'avais pas connu. Tu m'as fait changé, évolué, je suis devenu meilleur grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé de moi même Clarke...N'oublie jamais ça...

Le soir, lorsque nous avons lancé ces fusées pour signaler à l'Arche que nous étions vivants, je suis venu me placer machinalement à côté de toi...Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ou peut-être que si... La vérité c'est que je ne voulais être à côté de personne d'autre. J'avais besoin de ta présence, ça me rassurait instinctivement et je ne saurai dire pourquoi. Je ressentais simplement le plaisir de partagé ce moment prés de toi, réalisant qu'aussi beau que ça pouvait être, ça n'égalait en rien ta beauté incomparable. C'était toi mon don du ciel. Tu ne m'appréciais même pas et je n'étais pas censé t'apprécier non plus. Il aurait été sans doute bien plus facile de te détester. Et pourtant...

Ce spectacle était à la fois magnifique et terrifiant, notre dernière chance de sauver ces gens, ma dernière chance de réparer mes erreurs.

« Tu penses qu'ils peuvent voir ça de là haut? »

«Je ne sais pas , j'espère. »

« Peux-tu faire un voeu avec cette forme d'étoiles filantes ? »

Je me tournai vers toi, l'air interrogateur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que tu demandais.

« Oublie ça. »

« Je ne saurai même pas quoi souhaiter , et toi? »

J'aurais dû souhaiter revenir en arrière et effacer mes erreurs. Je fixais le ciel, mais je sentis ton regard se diriger vers Finn et Raven... Bien sûr que tu savais quoi souhaiter. Finn te tournait autour depuis notre atterrissage et il avait été gentil, protecteur avec toi. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous, mais tout le monde pouvait voir que vous étiez proche. Seulement, sa petite amie était parvenue à le rejoindre. Tu étais seule à présent, sans Wells, sans Finn. Tu n'avais plus que toi même. Pas besoin de te parler pour le ressentir. J'aurais aimé être la personne sur laquelle tu pouvais compter, cette personne en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance, sur qui tu pouvais te reposer...J'aurai aimé être la personne capable d'éloigner chacune de tes souffrances, celle qui saurait prendre soin de toi. Mais j'étais tout de même très mal parti.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me rendis compte qu'Octavia avait disparu, vraiment, cela faisait plusieurs heures que personne ne l'avait vue. J'étais totalement paniqué.. Cette maudite journée n'allait donc jamais finir. C'était sûrement ma punition pour avoir involontairement causé la mort de 300 personnes.

Je regardai dans chaque tente, jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, bien éveillée, la tête ailleurs.

« Tu es levée? »

« Ouais, savoir que des centaines de personnes sont en train de mourir sur l'Arche rend mon sommeil un peu compliqué! » m'as-tu répondu sèchement. La douceur de notre échange de tout à l'heure s'était envolée. Tu étais visiblement de nouveau sur tes gardes, en colère.

« Les fusées de Raven vont fonctionner »

« Sa radio aurait encore mieux fonctionné »

Pendant quelques secondes, je restais là, mon regard coupable plongé dans le tien, accusateur. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça: « As-tu vu Octavia ? »

Tu as eu l'air surprise et inquiète malgré tout.

« Non...mais c'est Octavia, elle est probablement en train de suivre des papillons ou... »

« Clarke, j'ai cherché dans tous le camp, elle n'est pas là ».

Tu as dû ressentir mon inquiétude, ton regard a changé, tu étais vraiment inquiète toi aussi à présent.

« Ok, je vais t'aider à la trouver. On vérifie encore. Va dans la navette, je vais voir le reste des tentes. »

C'est fou comme tu étais, tu es, douée pour passer d'une émotion à une autre. Quelques secondes plutôt tu me rendais vraiment honteux et juste après, tu essayais de me rassurais, de m'aider. Tu ne te laissais pas gouverner par ta colère, contrairement à moi. Tu pensais avec ta tête, pas avec tes émotions. Et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. 

« Merci ». Je ne trouvais que ça à dire. Je n'avais pas mérité ton attention, ne l'avais pas réclamée, et pourtant... tu m'aidais. Tu étais là pour moi malgré tout.

« Ne me remercie pas, je ne le fais pas pour toi, je le fais pour Octavia. »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher le fait que cette ultime remarque m'avait tout de même touché même si je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Et puis l'important, c'était qu'on trouve ma soeur. Ma soeur, ma responsabilité. La seule personne que j'aimais réellement, sincèrement, sans attente... La seule avant notre rencontre.

On a réuni tout le monde pour chercher dans les bois, car bien sûr, elle n'était pas au camp.

« On a besoin d'un traqueur » Te dis-je comme pour me justifier, avant d'appeler Finn. Je ressentais que sa présence et celle de Raven te mettaient mal à l'aise. Les morts de l'Arche n'étaient pas ta seule préoccupation malgré ce que tu disais. Mes doutes sur vous deux venaient de se confirmer.

Nous étions prêts à partir lorsque nous avons vu cette pluie de météores dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas des météores, c'était les corps des gens morts de l'Arche, les gens que j'avais indirectement tués. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas craquer pendant que Raven et toi expliquiez cela aux autres.

« Ce n'est pas une pluie de météore, ce sont des funérailles ».

Raven s'avance vers moi, hors d'elle. Je ne trouvais rien à dire c'était mérité. Mais Finn et toi, vous l'avez retenu

« Oui, il sait, et maintenant il va devoir vivre avec »

Encore une fois, tu visais dans le mille. Quelques mots qui suffirent à me rabaisser plus bas que terre tout en faisant comprendre aux autres qu'il fallait aller de l'avant. Vous auriez tous le temps de me faire culpabiliser plus tard. Je n'en doutais pas. Tu serais surement la première.

Octavia avait disparu et je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je repris mes esprits et lança les recherches dans les bois.

Nous avions fini par retrouver O, captive dans une grotte, mais Finn était blessé et plusieurs d'entre nous étaient morts. C'est donc le coeur lourd que je rentrais au camps, portant Finn. J'étais tout de même soulagé d'avoir retrouver O en bonne santé. Tu as accouru vers Finn, terrifiée en le voyant ainsi dans mes bras. Je pouvais ressentir ta détresse. Encore une fois je restais sans voix. Tu tenais à lui te je le savais. Il était blessé par ma faute, pour m'avoir aidé. J'éprouvais une pointe de jalousie...Ce sentiment aussi était nouveau pour moi.

« Bellamy ne m'a pas laissé enlever le couteau »

« Non, c'était une bonne idée » , j'avais au moins eu un geste réfléchi. Tu n'en m'en voulais apparemment pas. C'était déjà ça.

Tu pris tout de même le temps de t'intéresser à Octavia, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Décidément, tu étais vraiment la meilleure des personnes sur ce camp. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Tu t'intéressais toujours aux autres, peu importe la situation, ou ta peine. Tu agissais logiquement.

Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que juste après, Octavia et moi avions eu une violente dispute. Elle m'a dit des choses affreuses, mais vraies en fait. Et prendre la vérité sur moi en pleine face m'a fait dire des choses horribles à mon tour. Je pense que c'est à cet instant que ça a commencé à devenir tendu entre ma soeur et moi. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, je devais me l'avouer. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable d'elle. C'est ce que j'avais toujours fait. La protéger, la surprotéger même... Si j'avais pu la placer dans une bulle de verre pour m'assurer de sa sécurité, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter... Mais ce n'étais pas la bonne solution. Qu'est-e que j'en savais à l'époque. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de modèle. Je ne savais faire que ça.

Je suis parti recherché du natif qui avait capturé, sauvé, Octavia avec Monty et Jasper. J'avais besoin de me calmer, de me défouler.

Quand je suis revenu, Octavia semblait soulagée, mais ce soulagement n'a pas duré bien longtemps quand elle a vu que nous trainions le natif. L'orage était violent dehors et l'ambiance à l'intérieur de la navette, avec Finn mourant en plein milieu, était insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est bordel ? »

« Il est temps d'avoir des réponses ».

« Tu veux dire une vengeance? »

« Je veux dire des informations, amenez-le en haut. »

Je n'étais pas réellement sûr que c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais on avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur eux une bonne fois pour toutes. One ne pourrait pas vivre dans la crainte éternellement.

« Bellamy ,elle a raison », cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucune supériorité dans ta voix. Tu essayais simplement de me raisonner, calmement, avec douceur, sans élever le ton.

C'est là que j'ai entendu que la radio fonctionnait, tu as dû sentir mon inquiétude, car tu as ajouté en me regardant avec compassion: « Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes ».

J'avais besoin d'en être sur. J'étais paumé. Je te regardai, je regardai Octavia...Le peur, le doute, la colère, l'incompréhension... Je ne savais pas gérer ça. Il y a une chose que je me sentais capable de gérer: « Ça l'est maintenant ».

Ma décision était déjà prise de toute façon.


	5. Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things

J'étais en train d'essayer de faire parler Lincoln. Toi, tu donnais le meilleur de toi même pour sauver Finn...

Tu es monté et as tambouriné contre la trappe menant à l'étage de la navette où nous tentions d'interroger Lincoln.

« C'est ok, laisse-la passer ». Ordonnais-je

Tu as regardé le natif que j'avais attaché les bras en croix, l'air effrayé. Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui t'effrayait, mais plutôt son visage tuméfié. Tu semblais effrayée par ce que nous avions été capables de lui faire, par ce que je lui avais fait.

« S'il ne nous haïssait pas, maintenant c'est le cas ». Lanças-tu sèchement.

Je t'attrapai le bras pour t'emmener un peu plus loin de lui...

« Qui s'en préoccupe? Comment va Finn? »

« Il est en vie. Son peuple s'en préoccupera. Combien de temps avant qu'ils se demandent où il est ? Et qu'arrivera-t-il quand il le feront? Quand ils viendront le récupérer ?Ils viendront! »

Toi et ta sale manie d'avoir toujours raison et de me faire sentir coupable...naturellement, sans même le faire exprès, enfin, je crois. De toute façon, j'avais bien mérité que tu me traites ainsi.

« Relax Princesse, personne ne nous a vu le prendre, il était attaché dans cette grotte tout le temps et grâce à l'orage, on a pas croisé âme qui vive sur le chemin du retour. Regarde, au cas où tu l'a oublié, son peuple est déjà en train de nous tuer »

Je te montrais alors son petit cahier où notre camp était dessiné, plusieurs bâtons comptant l'ensemble de notre peuple, 8 d'entre eux étaient déjà barrés... Les 8 qui nous avions déjà perdus. 8 personnes que je sentais sous ma responsabilité.

« Combien d'entre nous devront encore mourir avant que tu ne réalises que nous sommes déjà en guerre ? »

Cette fois-ci j'étais sûr d'avoir raison. Et je sais que toi aussi. Néanmoins, je suis d'accord que je n'ai toujours pas apporté les bonnes réponses.

« Écoute, nous ne sommes pas des soldats Bellamy. Regarde-le, on ne peut pas gagner »

Effectivement, il était clairement taillé pour le combat, ses muscles et ses cicatrices pouvaient en témoigner. Le camp était en grande partie composait que d'adolescents... Si les autres natifs étaient tous comme lui, nous n'avions aucune chance. Et pourtant on se devait d'essayer. On devait se préparer.

« Tu as raison, on ne pourra pas si on ne se bat pas. »

Tu avais bien conscience que mon raisonnement était juste au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas?

C'est là que Raven t'a rappelé, car l'état de Finn empirait...

Tu es vite revenue, nous avions verrouillé l'entrée pour ne pas être dérangés. Tu as martelé l'ouverture de la trappe bien plus fort que précédemment, comme d'habitude ta détermination laissait deviner que tu n'abandonnerais pas, et que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous t'avons donc ouvert. Tu t'es dirigée directement vers Lincoln, Octavia juste derrière toi. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé, tu n'étais plus hésitante à son propos, mais plutôt énervée, voire même menaçante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dessus ? » Lui as-tu demandé en lui montrant le poignard que tu avais sorti des côtes de Finn. Je ne comprenais pas et ton énervement me tracassait. Ce n'était clairement pas dans tes habitudes d'agir de la sorte.

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Il a empoisonné la lame. Pendant tout ce temps il savait que Finn allait mourir dans tous les cas...qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il y a-t-il un antidote ? »

« Clarke, il ne te comprend pas. » À essayer d'intervenir Octavia, semblant vouloir le préserver.

C'est là que j'ai eu une idée.

« Les flacons, ça doit être là-dedans. » Expliquais-je en montrant les fioles trouvées sur lui.

« Tu serais stupide d'avoir du poison à proximité si longtemps sans avoir l'antidote . C'est lequel ? »

«Réponds à la question! » Je commençais à réellement m'énerver...

« Montre-leur, s'il te plait » lui demande gentiment Octavia... Elle avait de la compassion pour ce natif...peut-être même de la tendresse, ça crevait les yeux, ça me dégoutait.

« Lequel??? Notre ami est en train de mourir en bas et tu peux arrêter ça» .Tu ne tenais plus. 

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Tu te tournas vers moi le regard implorant, comme si pour une fois, tu ne savais pas quoi faire et que tu me demandais mon avis. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus.

« Je vais le faire parler »...d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Octavia se jeta sur moi pour m'arrêter.

« Bellamy non.»

« Il veut que Finn meurt, pourquoi tu ne le vois pas! »lui répondis-je. Puis je me retournai vers toi.

« Tu veux qu'il vive ou non ? » visiblement tu n'étais sur de rien, car tu ne répondis pas de suite et sembla analyser la situation...

« Clarke, tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes. Il m'a protégée , il m'a sauvée la vie » Octavia essayé de faire pencher la balance en faveur du natif...

« On parle de la vie de Finn! » Repris-je. Ces simples paroles ont dû te convaincre.. Tu restas quelques instants pensive, et puis..

« Fais-le », m'as-tu dit avec la determination qui te caractérisait si bien.

Octavia était consternée, abattue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Enfin si, elle devait lui être reconnaissante, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était plus que ça, et ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

J'arrachai une des ceintures de la navette et déchirais le t-shirt de Lincoln...Tu me regardas faire sans broncher.

« Tu vas nous montrer l'antidote ou tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait. » Le menaçais-je une dernière fois.

Octavia était au bord des larmes... Je te jetai un dernier coup d'oeil pour avoir ton approbation puis je lui donnai le premier coup. Ça bouleversait Octavia et je voyais bien que tu n'étais pas du tout à l'aise avec ça, à vrai dire je ne l'étais pas tout à fait non plus... On torturait quelqu'un.. beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire, qu'à assumer...Et le faire devant des personnes à qui tu tiens c'est encore pire. Tu détournas le regard, mais me laisses continuer.

Au second coup tu tentas de le raisonner en lui montrant une dernière fois chaque flacon, calmement. Il ne bougea toujours pas, il regarda juste rapidement Octavia qui avait l'air de souffrir plus que lui.

Je posai une main rassurante sur ton épaule... « Clarke »...Je ne sais pas moi-même si c'était pour que tu te pousses, pour compatir, pour te soutenir... C'était le premier vrai geste amical que j'ai eu pour toi en fait...Le premier contact que j'osais, le premier pas vers toi. Pas le plus réjouissant des souvenirs il faut bien l'avouer, mais mon intention était bienveillante et je ne doute pas que tu en avais conscience.

Tu me laissas continuer... Je cognai de plus en plus.

« Assez ». Octavia n'en pouvait plus

« Clarke, ça s'aggrave! » Cria Raven.

« On a plus le temps. Lequel ?» Tu réessayas à nouveau la méthode douce.

Tu l'implorais, « Lequel c'est? Si tu nous le dis ils arrêteront » Tu voulais autant que lui que ça s'arrête. On le voulait tous. Moi le premier... « S'il te plait, dis-nous où est l'antidote et ils arrêteront » tu tentas une dernière fois.

« Si ça ne fonctionne pas, peut être que ça le fera.. » J'attrapais un crochet métallique. Il n'y avait que cette solution n'est-ce pas?

« Clarke, tu n'a pas à être là pour ça » Je ne voulais pas que tu sois là en fait. Premièrement, car je savais que ça te hanterait autant que moi et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable... Mais surtout, car je ne voulais pas que tu me voies faire ça, je ne voulais pas que tu ai cette image de moi. Pas plus que je ne voulais qu'Octavia ne me voit faire ça. Mais à cet instant, c'était toi qui me préoccupais le plus, c'était ton opinion de moi que je voulais améliorer.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas l'antidote ». Bien évidemment...J'aurais dû le deviner.

Octavia nous regarda, dépitée...

« Dernière chance »... Je lui enfonçai le crochet dans la main. Il ne montra quasiment rien.. C'est vraiment un costaud! Dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait dû être entrainé pour ça. Comment pouvait-on autant résister à la douleur? Sa main trembla, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Raven arriva à ce moment « Qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps , il a arrêté de respirer, Il a recommencé, mais la prochaine fois il ne le pourra surement pas»

« Il ne nous dira rien », lui as-tu répondu, désolée, dépassée.

Raven attrapa les câbles électriques... Wow, et dire que je culpabilisais de me montrer cruel...cette fille n'y allait pas de main morte, mais après tout, le garçon qu'elle aimait était en train de mourir en bas. Je n'avais jamais étais réellement amoureux de quelqu'un, je ne savais pas encore ce que ça faisait, l'amour était un sentiment totalement inconnu et je n'étais pas sûr d'y croire. Pour moi l'amour c'était un peu comme le père Noel et la petite souris... Mais je pouvais comprendre sa détermination. Si Octavia avait été à la place de Finn, j'aurai surement fait bien pire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« Je lui montre quelque chose qu'il ne connait pas .»

C'est là qu'elle l'électrocuta sous nos regards horrifiés, surtout celui d'Octavia qui n'en revenait pas.

« Lequel c'est ». Lincoln regarda Octavia et Raven recommença en le suppliant cette fois... « Allez ..il est tout ce j'ai.»

« Ça suffit! » Octavia avait le poignard dans la main... Mais que diable allait-elle encore trouver à faire?

« Il laisse Finn mourir. » sanglota Raven

« Octavia non »... J'étais choqué..Octavia venait de s'entailler le bras avec le même poignard empoisonné.

« Il ne me laissera pas mourir .» Nous expliqua-t-elle un peu trop sûre d'elle.

« Mais que diable as-tu... »Elle ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase ni même la toucher...elle lui montrait les flacons et il finit par lui donner l’antidote. Elle te donna la fiole et Raven et toi partirent en courant tenter de sauver Finn.

Je restais là, à regarder ma soeur qui venait de tout régler..Simplement en lui faisant confiance. Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais... Mais Octavia était en rage. Elle n'accepta pas mon aide quand je voulus l'aider à se relever « Ne me touche pas »... Ils se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux...soudain je n'existais plus...

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard j'étais en train de nettoyer le camp ravagé par l'orage avec les autres quand je t'ai vu sortir de la navette. Tu tenais le crochet avec lequel j'avais torturé Lincoln dans ta main, l'air perdue, épuisée, achevée... Tu avais surement voulu soigner la blessure que je lui avais infligée. Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi déboussolée depuis notre arrivée. Tu avais perdu toute la détermination dont tu faisais preuve. Cela me fit de la peine. Sans comprendre pourquoi j'éprouvai autant de compassion, je ne supportais pas de te voir si triste. Je marchais vers toi.

« Nous allons le nettoyer .» Je parlais du camp, je ne voulais pas parler de Lincoln, de ce que j'avais fait. Je savais que tu t'en sentais également responsable.

« J'aimerais que ce soit notre seul désordre... » Je savais bien que l'état du camp était ta dernière préoccupation. Ta détresse me déchirait le coeur sans que je ne le comprenne. Je n'avais jamais eu ce type d'empathie avant, excepté pour Octavia.

« Clarke ... » Je voulus te prendre le crochet de ta main... Le contact de ma main sur la tienne me fit de suite une sensation étrange. Ce n'était pas la situation idéale, mais ce contact me plaisait. Ça me semblait naturel en fait. Comme si ma peau avait le souvenir de la tienne. Comme si nous avions déjà fait cela avant.

« Qui nous sommes et qui on a besoin d'être pour survivre sont des choses très différentes ». Essayais-je de te faire comprendre. Mon âme n'était peut-être pas un modèle de vertu, mais la tienne était pure et je pouvais clairement lire toute sa beauté. Pendant quelques secondes, nos regards sont restés accrocher l'un à l'autre comme si on n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. C'était le cas bien sur, ça l'a toujours était et ça le sera toujours...

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui? On ne peut pas le garder emprisonné pour toujours... »

« Si on le laisse partir, il reviendra et pas seul cette fois. »

Ton regard se perdit dans le vide alors que le mien restait fixé sur toi, essayant de déchiffrer ce que tu ressentais, de trouver les bons mots pour t'apaiser. Je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour ça, mais je voulais l'être, cette fois, pour toi.

« Pas facile de diriger n'est-ce pas? » C'est tout ce que je trouvais à dire à ma nouvelle co-leader. Nous n'étions rien de plus après tout.

Une fois de plus, tu ne répondis rien, me regardant simplement dans les yeux, résignée...Je décidai de te laisser tranquille. Tu avais besoin d'être seule et ce n'était pas ma compagnie maladroite qui allait t'aider. Je préférai m'éloigner plutôt que d'empirer ton état. Et honnêtement, j'avais besoin de distance aussi, besoin de réfléchir... Seul avec mes pensées...Seul avec tes pensées...


	6. I need you

Je passais mon temps auprès de Lincoln, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de lui. Essayant de trouver la bonne solution.

En redescendant, j'essayais de recoller les morceaux avec Octavia, mais elle avait bien le caractère d'une Blake et elle était bien plus bornée que moi. C'est là que tu entras dans la navette...

« Bellamy »... J'ai toujours aimé la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom et j'appréciais la douceur que tu ajoutais à ta voix au fil du temps... Ça me manque tellement à présent.

« La réponse est non, je ne parlerai pas à Jaha. » Oui je t'avais vu venir.

« Hey, Relax, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là .»

« Alors pourquoi ??? » J'étais toujours surpris lorsque tu venais directement à moi...

« L'Arche a trouvé une carte qui mentionne un dépôt de provisions pas très loin d'ici »

« Quel genre de provisions? »

« Le genre qui pourrait nous donner une chance de tenir pendant l'hiver. Je vais vérifier, j'aurais besoin de ton aide »

De plus en plus surprenant... J'étais abasourdi par ta demande. Tu me demandais à moi, celui que tu détestais sans doute le plus ici, de l'aide? Même Octavia semblait surprise.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi? »

« Parce qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie d'être en compagnie de personne que j'apprécie. »

Bien envoyé...ça se tenait... je hochais la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, essayant de ne pas paraitre vexé. Après tout je l'avais bien cherché... Je jetai à un coup d'oeil à O qui m'ignorait royalement.. j'avais bien besoin de m'éloigner un peu moi aussi, et puis c'était l'occasion d'essayer de me rattraper auprès de toi... et de m'en aller, définitivement. Ce plan naissait dans mon esprit je devait bien me l'avouer... Si ma soeur ne me voulait plus dans les parages et ne semblait plus dépendre de moi, qu'est-ce qui me retenait ici? Pour quelle raison devrais-je rester ici, m'attendant à une mort certaine dès que les adultes descendraient?

« Je vais chercher mes affaires, on se retrouve dans 10 minutes. »

Je te retrouvai dans la tente de Finn. Ce dernier fit une tête dépitée lorsqu'il a compris qu'on partait ensemble en expédition.

Tu me rattrapas lorsque j'étais en train de charger mon sac de rations des noix que Jasper et Monty avaient trouvées. J'avais l'intention de partir, de quitter le camp définitivement. Je ne voulais pas affronter Jaha, je ne voulais plus voir le regard déçu de ma soeur. Je n'avais plus de raison de rester. Et les jeunes, ils t'avaient toi et ça valait bien mieux! C'était décidé, je ne reviendrai pas avec toi de cette expédition.

« Ça fait beaucoup de rations pour une expédition d'une seule journée! »

« On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver en une journée » t'ai-je répondu en regardant une dernière fois Octavia, me demandant si tu m'avais tout de même percé à jour.

Le chemin jusqu'au bunker se fit sans encombre. Ça faisait du bien d'être ailleurs. Et ta compagnie était agréable. La route passait rapidement. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup mais ce silence n'était pas dérangeant au contraire, il était apaisant.

« Tu sais, la première navette ne va plus tarder. Tu ne pourras pas éviter Jaha éternellement. »

« Je peux essayer. »

Nous arrivions au-dessus d'anciens bâtiments en ruines. L'endroit était partiellement inondé. A vrai dire, ce spectacle était plutôt joli à voir, vestige du temps passé.

« Le dépôt devrait être par ici , quelque part.»

« Il doit y avoir une porte .»

Tu ne lâchas pas l'affaire pour autant:« Il pourrait être indulgent ».

« Je lui ai tiré dessus Clarke! Il ne va pas me pardonner et oublier... Séparons-nous, on couvrira plus d'endroits. Ne t'éloigne pas trop »

Je ne voulais plus t'entendre argumenter. Si tu continuais, tu allais finir par me convaincre de rester. Je compris alors que seules toi et Octavia pouviez me donner une raison de ne pas m'enfuir. Pour Octavia je comprenais, mais pour toi...ce constat me troubla.

Nous sommes entrés tant bien tant bien que mal dans le bunker après que tu ai trouvé la porte. Il faisait complètement noir à l'intérieur. Heureusement tu avais pensé à apporter des lampes. Nous sommes donc descendus dans cet endroit sinistre... des squelettes éparpillés dans les escaliers « Endroit sinistre pour mourir »

« Trop pour vivre ici, cet endroit est dégueulasse. Fait chier. »

« Tout ce qu'il reste ici est en ruine »

« Ils ont distribué la plupart des fournitures avant que les dernières bombes n'arrivent »

On commença à ouvrir les coffres qui se trouvaient là.

« Hey, j'ai trouvé des couvertures » m'informas-tu, visiblement satisfaite.

« Heureuse à propos de quelques couvertures? »

« Et bien, c'est déjà quelque chose »

« Bien, mais qu'en est-il d'une cantine, ou de kit médical ou de tentes descentes. » Je n'arrivais pas à rester calme très longtemps!

Je donnai un gros coup de pied dans un tonneau rempli de graisses... J'ai bien fait pour une fois..C'était des armes à l'intérieur « Oh mon dieu » J'avais trouvé la caverne aux merveilles!

« Quoi ?" Me demandas-tu ?.Je te regardais avec un large sourire aux lèvres.. Ça faisait quelques jours que j'avais perdu le sourire. Cette trouvaille me redonna l'espoir.

Tu pris une arme pendant que je mangeais quelques noix.

« Prête à être une badass Clarke? » Si seulement je n'avais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point tu allais l'être! La plus charmante des badass de l'univers... Je peux le dire à présent.

« Je ne vais pas lutter contre toi pour ramener ses armes au camp. Je sais qu'on en a besoin, mais n'attends pas de moi que j'apprécie ça. »

« On est chanceux qu'elles aient été conservées dans la graisse. Le fait qu'elles soient encore utilisables nous donne l'avantage. Tu dois apprendre à t'en servir. »

Tu hochas simplement la tête et commenças à prendre l'arme en main pour t'entrainer.

« Donc, je la tiens juste comme ça contre mon épaule ? »

« Ouais, un peu plus haute » t'expliquais-je en te prenant l'épaule pour te montrer.

Tu ne semblas pas t'en formaliser, mais cette soudaine proximité avec toi me troubla énormément. J'étais très proche de toi, ma main sur toi, mon souffle proche de ta nuque. J'ai soudain ressenti l'envie de me rapprocher encore plus. Cette sensation que j'avais eue quelques jours plutôt en t'attrapant la main était revenue...plus intense encore. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait...Non, ce n'était pas possible. J'étais pourtant habitué à être proche des filles.. J'étais même très expérimenté à vrai dire... Mais cette soudaine proximité avec toi... je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, ça déclencha des réactions que je n'avais jamais eues, dans mon coeur, et d'autres que je reconnaissais bien physiquement: du désir. Ça me gênait énormément. Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti ça. Jamais. Et le fait que ce soit envers toi me contrariait. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre une telle proximité mais si ça ne paraissais pas du tout te déranger.

« Ouais...euh.. C'est bien.. Regarde et apprends. »

Je me ridiculisais un peu étant donné que mon arme n'était apparemment pas fonctionnelle. Tu essayas.. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça t'a plu.

« C'était extra!!!... Suis-je horrible de ressentir ça ? » Me demandas-tu en te tournant vers moi.

Je souris, bien sûr que non, tu étais tout sauf horrible, crois moi! Je secouais juste ma tête en souriant..

« Essaye encore! »

« Non, on devrait préserver les munitions. »

« Tu as besoin de pratiquer.»

« Nous avons besoin de parler de comment nous allons faire avec ses armes sur le camp! Où allons-nous les garder? Qui y aura accès ?"

Je tirai.

« Tu as laissé Miller t'occuper du natif, tu dois lui faire confiance. »

« Tu devrais le garder près de toi, les autres l'écoutent. »

« Je devrais le garder près de moi? Bellamy qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as agi bizarrement aujourd'hui... »

Je détournai le regard, ne pouvant soutenir le tien. Tu me perçais à jour.

« Toutes les rations que tu as prises... Tu vas t'enfuir! C'est pour ça que tu ai venu avec moi! Tu allais t'équiper et disparaitre... »

Tu semblais tellement déçue.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, l'Arche sera bientôt là »

J'ai compris alors que tu n'allais pas me laissait faire si facilement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je reste. Tu tolérais ma présence depuis quelques temps mais de là à dire que tu m'appréciais... 

« Tu vas abandonner Octavia? » Tu semblas surprise.

« Octavia me déteste, elle ira bien. »

« Tu ne sais pas...»

« J'ai tiré sur le chancelier. Ils vont me tuer Clarke! Au meilleur des cas ils vont m'enfermer avec le natif pour le restant de mes jours et il n'est pas question que je donne cette satisfaction à Jaha.. Continue de t'entrainer je dois prendre l'air »

Et je te laissa planté là... La vérité c'est que je ne pouvais pas t'entendre argumenter une seule seconde de plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aurai écouté, j'aurai fait bêtement ce que tu me demandai, remettant tout en question.

Les noix hallucinogènes ont alors fait effet et j'ai jeté un plomb dehors. Voyant Jaha qui m'accusait de tout.. C'était en fait mon esprit, je m'accusais moi-même.. Toute cette culpabilité qui ne cessait de me hanter...on n'en n'a jamais reparlé.. Je me demande quel effet ces noix ont eues sur toi...

Je commençais à reprendre mes esprits quand je vis Dax me menaçant avec une des armes que nous avions trouvés. Je voulus attraper l'arme que je tenais dans la main quelques secondes avant... mais en fait, ça aussi c'était une hallucination. Il n'y avait aucune arme. J'étais perdu. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Peut-être serait-ce plus simple d'en finir de cette façon. Ne l'avais-je pas mérité?

Mais soudain: « Pose ça Dax. »

C'était ta voix. Ce n'était pas une hallucination, car Dax se retourna vivement vers toi...te visant à présent avec son arme. Tu étais armée toi aussi, mais... « Tu aurais dû rester en bas Clarke. J'ai essayé de ne pas te tuer, mais te voilà. Shumway a dit aucun témoin »

« De quoi il parle? »

« C'est Shumway qui l'a commandité, il m'a donné l'arme pour tuer le chancelier. »Te répondis-je encore à moitié sonné.

« Va-t'en maintenant et je ne te tuerai pas »

Je pensais que tu allais m'abandonnais et je l'esperais. C'était ce que tu avais de mieux à faire. Mais tu restas. Tu étais trop bien pour mourir ici, à cause de moi.

« Pose ton arme! » lui ordonnas-tu une nouvelle fois.

« C'est ton choix.» te répondit-il. Je compris à cet instant qu'il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à te tuer.

Tu essayas de tirer, mais ton arme ne fonctionna malheureusement pas. Tu as juste eu le temps de courir derrière l'arbre. Ça me suffit à lui foncer dessus. Il n'était pas question que tu payes pour mes erreurs. Il ne te toucherait pas.

« Non!! » Hurlais-je.

Il reprit vite le dessus et me cogna de toutes ses forces pendant qu'il reprenait son arme. C'est à cet instant que je vis une balle perdue , posée par terre. Il essayait de m'étouffer quand tu courras vers lui « Laisse-le tranquille ». Mais pourquoi diable revenais-tu? Je n'en valais pas la peine! Tu risquais ta vie pour rien. J'étais un monstre!

Évidemment ça servit juste à détourner son attention, car il te frappa violemment. Tu t'acharnais à me sauver la vie quitte à risquer la tienne, et je ne l'avais même pas mérité. Mon instinct protecteur pris le dessus sur mon envie d'en finir avec moi même, de le laisser me tuer...J'attrapai rapidement la cartouche et lui enfonça dans la gorge. Je l'avais tué... Hors de question qu'il te touche. Si je ne le méritais pas, toi tu le méritais, sans aucun doute. Et je connaissais les gars comme Dax, il n'aurait jamais abandonné.

Je mis quelques minutes avant de retrouver mes esprits... Je venais de tuer quelqu'un, intentionnellement. Il avait juste agi comme moi quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque j'ai voulu tuer Jaha. Peut-être avait-il aussi de bonnes raisons...je me relevai pour te rejoindre, tu t'étais adossé à un arbre..Gémissant. Tu avais l'air de souffrir. Cet enfoiré ne t'avait pas fait de cadeau et c'était de ma faute. Je posais une main sur ton genou puis je vins m'asseoir à tes côtés. On avait tous les deux du mal à reprendre notre souffle, nos esprits. Ce premier cauchemar que nous venions de traverser ensemble allait sceller notre lien à jamais.

« Tu vas bien? » m'as-tu demandé.

Il était inutile de te mentir...J'avais déjà bien compris que tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre et je me sentais à présent en confiance avec toi. En fait, tu étais déjà la seule personne avec qui je me sentais assez moi même pour pouvoir me confier sans tabou, sans avoir à ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre. 

« Non, ça ne va pas » J'étais sous le choc...les larmes aux yeux « Ma mère...si elle savait ce que je viens de faire...qui je suis... elle m'a élevé pour être mieux, pour être bon. »

Je regardais le sol, mais je sentais ton regard compatissant sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas le soutenir.

« Bellamy... »

« Et tout ce que je fais c'est de blesser les gens je suis un monstre.. » Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes. C'est la première fois que je craquais et surtout, c'est la première fois que je me laissais aller devant quelqu'un qui n'était pas Octavia ou ma mère. J'avais tout simplement besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi finalement. Tout le monde en besoin n'est-ce pas?

« Hey... Tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui... » Tu avais du mal à respirer. J'essayais de lever les yeux vers toi... « Tu peux être un vrai emmerdeur la plupart du temps..Mais... » Cette fois-ci mes yeux embués de larmes soutenaient ton regard rempli de sincérité... je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu allais me dire ... « J'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi. Aucun de nous n'aurait survécu si tu n'étais pas là » Je détournais le regard...trop d'émotions d'un coup. Je m'accrochais à chacun de tes mots comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tu venais réellement de dire que tu avais besoin de moi? Je pensais que tu me détestais... Tes yeux verts désormais en pleurs m'indiquaient le contraire. « Tu veux être pardonné? Bien, Je te pardonne. Tu es pardonné, ok ? Mais tu ne peux pas t'enfuir Bellamy. Tu dois revenir avec moi. Tu dois faire face »

Je m'accrochais à tes mots comme si ma vie en dépendait, me promettant de les conserver précieusement en moi et de les sceller à jamais dans ma mémoire. J'essayais de réaliser ce que tu me disais, ce que ça voulait dire pour toi, mais...

« Comme tu as affronté ta mère ? ».. Et oui, j'avais entendu parler du fait que ta mère était en fait responsable du mettre de ton père et que tu ne voulais pas lui parler...tu devais tellement souffrir...Je n'osais pas te regarder... je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça...Pourtant, je voulai te faire comprendre que tu pouvais te confier, je voulais que tu te sente autant en confiance avec moi que je l'étais avec toi. J'ai alors voulu te proposer de t'enfuir avec moi, cette idée m'effleura l'esprit...J'ai bien failli formuler ma proposition à voix haute mais je me ravisai.

Tu mis du temps à répondre...

« Tu as raison..Je ne veux pas affronter ma mère. Je ne veux rien affronter de ça. Tout ce que je pense chaque jour c'est à comment je vais réussir à garder tout le monde en vie... on n'a pas le choix.. » Tu recommenças à me fixais... J'étais prêt à abdiquer...

« Jaha me tuera dès qu'ils descendront. »

Tu secouais la tête comme pour me faire comprendre que tu ne le laisserais pas faire?? C'est étrange comme tu étais, comme tu es, la seule personne avec qui je sens réellement et totalement en sécurité. Habituellement c'est moi qui protège tout le monde et personne ne se préoccupe de moi... Tout le monde sauf toi. Et cela, ni ma mère, ni Octavia ne l'avait jamais fait. Les rencontres les plus importantes ont été préparées par les âmes avant même que les corps ne se voient, ce fut une évidence avec toi.

« On trouvera une solution. »

Il y a des regards qui grignotent les ailes et d’autres qui donnent la force de les déployer.Cette fois-ci tu avais gagné... Je te suivrais. J'avais besoin de toi, certainement plus que tu avais besoin de moi. J'avais carrément et absolument besoin de toi. Bordel je ne me reconnaissais plus.

« Bien, pourrait-on trouver une solution plus tard?

« N'importe quand quand tu seras prêt. »

Ces mots ont eu une double résonance pour moi... Je ne savais pas si j'allais être prêt un jour...prêt à affronter Jaha... mais avant tout prêt à laisser naitre et évoluer mes sentiments pour toi...prêt à les formuler. Tu ne l'étais sans doute pas non plus. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, entre nous, quelque chose qui me dépassait, qui me troublait, me terrifiait... On resta là, si proche, mais pas tant que ça, proche physiquement, proche mentalement... épuisés par ce que nous venions de vivre...Et pourtant, je me sentais étrangement à ma place, apaisé, complet. Je crois que dans le fond, on avais actuellement déjà besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est avec toi, posé l'un prêt de l'autre contre cette arbre, que je décidai d'aller de l'avant et d'espérer un avenir...

* * *

Nous avions fini par rentrer au camp, chargés d'armes... au moment où Miller s'était rendu compte que Lincoln s'était échappé. A la surprise de tous je réagis avec calme.

« Laissez les natifs venir. » Tous les regards se sont tournés vers nous. « Nous avons été effrayés trop longtemps. Pourquoi? Car ils ont des couteaux et des lances? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis fatigué d'avoir peur.» On se regarda avant de dévoiler les armes.. Certains regards étaient soulagés, d'autres désapprobateurs..Je te laissai continuer.

« Ce sont des armes ok? Pas des jouets. On doit être prêt à les donner aux gardes quand les vaisseaux viendront, mais jusqu'à ce que ça arrive..Ça nous aidera à rester en sécurité. »

« Il y en a encore où nous les avons trouvés. Demain on commence l'entrainement, et si les natifs viennent..on sera prêt à se battre. »

Ensuite, j'allais aviser Octavia que je ne partirai pas et que même si elle ne me pardonnait pas, elle devait accepter de vivre à mes côtés.

« Bellamy, c'est l'heure » Tu vins me chercher pour parler à Jaha comme je t'avais promis... mon coeur tambourinait à mille à l'heure. J'avais peur, mais tu étais à mes côtés, et ça me rassurait. Je comprenais que tu ne me laisserai pas tomber.

On se plaça devant l'écran ...Jaha était là: « Mr Blake, Je voulais vous parler depuis quelque temps maintenant.. »

Tu l'interrompis et je te regardai interrogatif, ce n'était pas prévu, je ne savais pas ce que tu allais lui dire: « Avant que vous le fassiez, j'aimerai dire quelque chose... Quand vous nous avez envoyés ici, vous nous avez envoyés mourir. Mais miraculeusement, la plupart d'entre nous sont encore en vie. En grande partie grâce à lui, grâce à Bellamy »

Je te regardais complètement émerveillé par ce que tu venais de dire. Le fait que tu penses ça de moi suffisait à me réconforter...tu étais si...extraordinaire, époustouflante. J'avais du mal à croire qu'une personne comme toi pouvait exister. Je le pense encore aujourd'hui, après plus d'un siècle: tu es audacieuse, tu es intelligente, tu es belle. Tu es tenace et authentique. Aucune autre femme n’est comme toi, car tu as ta façon d’être, de percevoir et de t’exprimer. Tu es la seule et unique femme à me faire ressentir tous ces sentiments si intenses, tu es la seule à remplir mes yeux d'émotion juste par ta présence à mes côtés

«Il est l'un d'entre nous, et il mérite d'être pardonné pour ses crimes, tout comme le reste d'entre nous. » Terminas-tu sous mon regard admiratif et reconnaissant.

« Clarke j'apprécie ton point de vue, mais ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Ça l'est », je repris la parole, motivé par tes paroles et ta soudaine confiance en moi. «Si vous voulez savoir qui souhaite votre mort ». Le silence qui suivit fut assez inquiétant, je cherchai alors le réconfort de ton regard.

« Bellamy Blake, vous êtres pardonné de vos crimes! » Lâcha finalement Jaha .

Je souris, soulagé d'un énorme poids qui me pesait depuis bien trop de temps... Étrangement, tu souris aussi, tu paraissais aussi soulagée que moi... Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois ce jour-là Princesse. Notre relation allait changer à tout jamais. Nous formions une équipe à présent. Une bonne équipe. Avec toi à mes côtés, je me sentais invincible. Je ne voulais qu'une chose: te prouver que j'étais une bonne personne et que je méritais ton attention.Il était temps de tuer cette partie de moi qui avait toujours vécu dans le semblant et de laisser naître ce que j'avais de meilleur enfoui au plus profond de mon être. Je n'étais pas fou au point de penser que je méritais plus...Pour le moment, ton amitié devrait me contenter..


	7. Best unity day ever

Le jour de l'unité ...

Comme rarement depuis notre atterrissage, tout le monde semblait détendu et d'humeur festive ce jour-là. Monty et Jasper nous avaient concocté un petit cocktail de leur spécialité. Pas de disputes dans l'air, pas de tension... Tout le monde voulait profiter un peu. Je décidais de rester tout de même sur mes gardes. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille les alentours au cas où une nouvelle menace se présenterait... Et puis, après les hallucinations dues aux baies, je n'étais pas trop motivé à m'enivrer. Mais depuis notre discussion avec Jaha et notre rapprochement, j'avais le coeur léger.

J'étais donc de côté, d'où je pouvais visualiser l'ensemble du camp et avoir un regard vers l'extérieur, quand je vis une jolie tête blonde et souriante arriver vers moi.

« Hey, les communications sont toujours mortes. On a été coupés pendant le discours. »

« Le meilleur Jour de l'unité de tous les temps. »

Tu me regardas en riant... Voilà que j'arrivai à te faire rire à présent. Ton sourire était franc, détendu. Le temps est resté comme suspendu à chaque bout de tes lèvres. Je pense que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi zen depuis notre rencontre. D'autre part, il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre nous.Le tournant qu'avait pris notre relation se confirma et ça me soulagea. La hache de guerre était belle et bien enterrée. Ton sourire était communicatif. Il en faut peu pour être heureux, mais ton sourire lui, représentait beaucoup pour moi ce jour là.

Pourtant, c'était plus fort que toi, il fallait que tu t'inquiètes pour les autres.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour une fête ? Je veux dire..Le natif doit encore être dans le coin.. »

« Le natif doit probablement être rentré chez lui maintenant. Ils doivent surement préparer un coup..Détends-toi, je monte la garde. »

Tu hochas la tête…

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un verre? Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui en a besoin » rajoutais-je avec mon sourire charmeur, qui fonctionne plutôt bien habituellement et qui avec toi, venait naturellement... Je me rendis compte que j'essayais de te draguer l'air de rien, sans forcément en avoir l'intention. Tu souris en retour et regardas vers le reste du camp.

« Je devrais en prendre plus d'un ! »

« Alors, prends-en plus d'un »

On se mit à rire bêtement. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'animosité entre nous quelques jours auparavant, j'aurai presque cru que nous étions en train de flirter... Et étrangement encore, cette idée ne me déplaisait pas. J'aimais vraiment notre nouvelle entente. Toutes les stupides tensions de nos débuts étaient belles et bien envolées pour donner place à quelque chose de nouveau, de beau. Le début d'une belle amitié, peut -être même plus. Je me réjouissais de te voir détendue ce soir là et à ce moment, rien ne m'importait plus que de te voir garder ce sourire. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Octavia était partie. J'avais la tête ailleurs et cet ailleurs avait un regard plus captivant que le ciel bleu que nous venions de découvrir...

« Clarke, la navette Exodus transportant ta mère arrivera dans 2 jours. Après ça finit la fête. Profite en tant que tu le peux. Tu le mérites. »

Tu relâchas ton regard, l'air de réfléchir...

« Ouais, Ok »

Tu commenças à partir en direction des festivités, mais tu t'arrêtas et te retournas une dernière fois vers moi: « Alors toi aussi »

« Je prendrai mon plaisir quand les natifs viendront »

Encore une fois j'avais réussi à te décrocher un joli sourire... En prononçant cette phrase, une autre façon de prendre du plaisir me traversa l'esprit, et elle était bien plus agréable... Et non, je ne parle pas de sexe Princesse...Bizarrement, je voulais bien plus que ça avec toi, j'ai toujours voulu plus que ça. Bien sur je te désirai déjà, je ne vais pas mentir, mais le simple fait de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, de te tenir contre moi et de savoir que tes sentiments sont réciproques suffirait à me rendre heureux. 

J’avais l’impression d’être enfin moi même et je ne savais pas comment interpréter la chaleur présente dans mon ventre dès que tu posais le bleu de tes yeux sur moi, dès que tu me dédiais un de tes chaleureux sourire. Cette chaleur qui se diffusait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, à chaque moment que je partageait avec toi.Je commençais à me douter…Je compris ce que chaque morceau de moi avec reconnu depuis notre première rencontre: c’était dont cela, être amoureux!

Même au moment où j'écris ces lignes, si je dois mourir demain, ce qui sera surement le cas, je ne demanderai qu'à pouvoir te tenir contre moi, sentir ta main dans la mienne, et t'embrasser tendrement pour pouvoir enfin de faire ressentir l'amour infini que je ressens pour toi... Mon désir le plus cher c'est que tu ressentes la même chose, que j'en soit certain et que je l'entende de ta jolie bouche.

« Très bien. »

C'était gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi... Tu repartis pour de bon, me laissant là, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentais.. Étrangement heureux, presque bête d'être aussi content de ce petit échange aussi anodin, mais agréable. J'aurais aimé t'accompagner ou que tu restes avec moi, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je ne voulais pas bruler les étapes, pas avec toi.

« Le jour de l'unité » me dis-je pour moi même.. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de continuer à sourire...Je me sentais tellement niais...Et pourtant tellement bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sortais de ma tente lorsque tu viens à ma rencontre. Je t'avais regarder t'amuser toute la soirée et ça m'avait suffit à passer un bon moment. Tu n'avais plus du tout l'air détendue au contraire. Tu avais retrouvé ton sérieux, ton air grave et ta détermination. Tu semblais même inquiète, essoufflée. Visiblement tu cherchais après moi.

« Hey, je dois te parler »

J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, me demandant tout de même pourquoi tu semblais si inquiète alors que tu t'amusais tant quelques minutes auparavant. Je t'avais même aperçu en train de jouer à un jeu d'alcool.. Tu étais décidément de plus en plus surprenante, pas du tout celle que je croyais!

« Tu t'amuses Princesse? »

« Je suis sérieuse. »

Je souris légèrement, voyant bien que tu ne blaguais plus.

« Tu l'es toujours, alors parle.»

Tu pris une petite pause, comme si tu redoutais ma réaction, avant de m'annoncer: « Finn a organisé une rencontre avec les natifs. »

Effectivement, ça m'avait bien refroidi, je n'avais plus le coeur à rire non plus. Je te laissais continuer.

« Je m'en vais leur parler.» Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait donc Finn dans le crâne pour t'envoyer tout droit dans la gueule du loup? 

« Parce qu'empaler les gens sur des lances veut dire « Soyons amis » ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

« Je pense que ça peut valoir le coup , on va devoir apprendre à vivre avec ces gens. »

« Ils vont probablement t'éviscérer et l'afficher en guise d'avertissement. »

Et je ne disais pas ça pour blaguer. Je voulais que tu prennes conscience du danger. Je voulais te faire peur. Mais, moi aussi j'avais peur en fait. J'avais peur pour toi. Qu'avait donc Finn dans la tête pour t'exposer ainsi ? Il avait pourtant l'air de tenir à toi! Mais quel idiot!

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai besoin que tu nous suives. Sois notre renfort. » Sérieusement? Tu me faisais donc confiance à ce point? Assez pour me laisser assurer tes arrières? Malgré l'urgence de la situation, je me sentais flatté.

« Finn est au courant ? »

« Finn n'a pas besoin de savoir. »

Je ne trouvais rien à dire de plus, mais je ne cessais de te fixer...Comme si à force de te regarder j'allais lire dans tes pensées... Me faisais-tu finalement plus confiance qu'à Finn? Cette idée me touchait beaucoup, mais sur l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à te protéger. Comme si c'était Octavia qui était à ta place. En fait, je n'avais jamais eu ce besoin avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Mais ce fut une évidence quand je réalisai que ce plan pouvait foirer à tout moment et que tu pouvais y laisser ta peau. Le fait que tu me fasses assez confiance pour demander mon aide me soulagea. Au contraire d'Octavia tu semblais accepter ma protection peut être même en ressentais-tu le besoin...

Je n'ose imaginer ce qui ce serait passer si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher ce jour-là.

« Et Bellamy ... apporte les flingues.»

Je hochai simplement la tête. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas venir les mains vides!

On partit chacun de notre côté.

Je cherchai Jasper pour qu'il m'accompagne. J'avais confiance en lui et je savais qu'il ne ferait pas de cadeau aux natifs. Je le trouvai finalement dans la tente de Raven. Je dû expliquer à Raven le plan de son stupide petit ami ( c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit d'ailleurs ). Elle voulut venir avec moi bien sûr. Jasper voulut venir te prévenir. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre quand Raven affirma que tu étais déjà avec Finn. Je sortis de la tente. Nous n'avions pas de temps pour ça.

Nous arrivions à proximité du pont grâce aux noix que tu as laissées sur ta route. Assez loin pour ne pas être remarqués, assez prêt pour pouvoir agir et garder un oeil sur vous, sur toi. Tu jetas un coup d'oeil et nous aperçus, j'espère que ça te rassurait un peu, que tu savais que j'assurerai tes arrières quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Octavia était là ... J'étais tellement pris par tout ça , par toi, que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Octavia n'était pas au camp. J'étais en colère...C'était donc elle et Finn qui avait planifié ça! Je fus encore plus énervé quand je l'a vit sauter au cou de Lincoln. Elle le regardait comme si c'était la 8e merveille du monde. Avais-je le même regard quand je te regardais ?

C'était donc bien elle qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper, elle était surement allée le voir plusieurs fois. Ils avaient l'air tellement proches. Pour finir, ça ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Elle était là, je devais la protéger avant tout. Je devais vous protéger toutes les deux. J'espérais ne pas avoir à choisir... Encore une première fois pour moi: je me rendais compte que je voulais te protéger autant que ma soeur, je mettais ta vie sur le même niveau d'importance que la sienne... J'avais bien fait de venir avec du renfort.

On entendit des bruits de l'autre côté du pont... Tu semblais très inquiète, pas du tout sure de toi. Soudain Finn te pris la main. Tu le regardas bizarrement, mais le laissa faire. Ça me fit un petit pincement au coeur et le visage de Raven se ferma immédiatement. Je pouvais la comprendre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'avoir amené finalement.

Je mis ma M4 en joue pour mieux visualiser Octavia, toujours collé à Lincoln, quand de magnifiques chevaux firent leurs apparitions. Voir ces majestueux animaux pour la première fois était un magnifique spectacle dont j'aurai pu profiter pleinement s'ils n'étaient pas montés par des natifs qui ne semblaient pas du tout amicaux, des guerriers, qui se dirigeaient droit vers vous.

Tu as paniqué quand tu as vu qu'ils étaient armés, nous aussi. Finn voulu avancer avec toi, mais Lincoln l'en empêcha. C'est drôle il ne semblait plus si sur de lui! C'était tout de même de sa faute si tu étais là.

Tu avanças, seule, à la rencontre de la femme native, sans doute leur chef. Heureusement, Octavia resta en arrière, cela me rendrait la tâche plus facile et je pourrai avant tout me concentrer sur ta protection.

Je n'entendais rien de ce que vous vous disiez et ça ne me plaisait pas. Mais je te faisais confiance. Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à négocier une entente, c'était bien toi. Tu lui tendis ta main, mais elle ne l'a pris pas. Vous avez parlé quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jasper remarque plusieurs natifs cachés dans les arbres. Ils étaient prêts à tirer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà en train de te hurler de courir et de tirer sur eux. Je restais les yeux rivés sur toi. Et heureusement. La chef native sortit une dague de sa manche et allait te poignarder, mais je lui tirai dans l'épaule.

Tu me regardas tout de suite. Tout s'est passé si vite...Finn couru jusqu'à toi pendant que je continuais de tirer. Vous êtes passés entre les flèches avec une chance impressionnante. Un des natifs à cheval tira sur Octavia, mais à mon grand soulagement et étonnement, Lincoln sauta devant elle pour prendre la flèche à sa place. On repartit vivement vers le campement, encore tétanisés par ce qu'il venait de se passait.

On a couru jusqu'à perdre haleine puis nous nous sommes arrêtés lorsque nous étions presque sur de ne pas être suivis. Je regardai Octavia puis mon regard se posa sur toi, vous étiez là, en vie...puis je regardai Finn et lui lança, sur les nerfs: « Tu as quelque chose à dire? »

« Je t'ai dit pas d'armes! » Il s'énerva contre toi. Tu ne te laissas pas faire bien entendu.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux natifs. J'avais raison. » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ce que tu allais faire? » Lui demanda Raven, visiblement autant en colère.

« J'ai essayé, mais tu étais occupé avec les fusils ».. C'est ça ouais. Il ne l'a même pas cherché j'en suis sur. Quel genre de petit ami pensait-il être ? C'était donc ça le garçon qui te plaisait et qui avait su capter ton attention... Il me mettait hors de moi.

« Tu es chanceux qu'elles les ai apportés! Ils sont venus pour te tuer Finn. »

« Ça, tu ne le sais pas! Jasper a tiré en premier! »

« Tu as tout gâché »...Octavia lança à Jasper, l'air déçu de lui, en tournant les talons... Ce qui l'attrista énormément. Je savais qu'il tenait à ma soeur et qu'il aurait aimé être bien plus que son ami. Il lui avait sauvé la vie lors de notre premier jour et je lui en saurais éternellement reconnaissant. Jasper était quelqu'un de bien avant qu'on ne le brise.

« Je t'ai sauvé! » lui répondit-il. Elle ne se retourna même pas et continua à s'éloigner. Ce que ma soeur pouvait m'agaçait quand elle faisait sa tête de mule ... Aujourd'hui je me dit que c'est justement parce qu'on n'est pas si différents elle et moi. Je me voyais moi même lorsqu'elle agissait comme ça. « De rien » ajouta-il en s'éloignant également.

« Bien, si on n'était pas encore en guerre, soyez sur que maintenant nous le somme » aboya Finn comme si tout était de notre faute! Tu paraissais autant agacée que moi. Il ajouta « Tu n'avais pas à avoir confiance aux natifs. Tu avais juste à ME faire confiance. »

Tu ne lui répondis pas, mais tu avais l'air gênée. Comme si tu ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance. Il partit, Raven juste derrière lui, nous plantant là tous les deux.

«Comme j'avais dit, le meilleur des jours de l'unité! » M’exaspérais-je. Tu soufflas comme pour approuver ce que je venais de dire. C'est là que nous avons entendu l'explosion. Ça venait du ciel. Un vaisseau venait d'entrer dans l'atmosphère « Un vaisseau Eligius ? Ta mère est en avance » Tu retrouvas soudainement le sourire, rassurée. Ça ne dura malheureusement pas.

« Attends... » Tu fixais le ciel comme si tu voyais la mort en face. « Trop vite , pas de parachute, quelque chose ne va pas. » Le vaisseau se cracha dans une immense explosion. Tu étais en larme et t'effondras par terre. Je n'avais pas d'attache particulière dans ce vaisseau, hormis le fait que nous aurions pu avoir des renforts et être enfin aidés... Mais te voir si désemparée me toucha plus que je ne pouvais l'admettre, et je me sentais inutile. 

Tu venais de voir ta mère mourir devant toi, je ne pourrai rien faire pour alléger ta peine. Tu ne voudrais surement pas de mes bras pour te consoler... Je n'étais pas assez à l'aise pour te le proposer... Te voir comme ça me brisa le coeur, j'aurais voulu absorber ta peine et souffrir à ta place, te délester d'une partie de ton chagrin...J'aurai voulu souffler sur ton désarroi comme on chasse un insecte importun. Toi qui avait toujours était si forte... Je ne supportais pas te voir dans cet état, et c'est toujours le cas. Je cherchais les mots forts et justes pour panser tes blessures mais rien ne me vint. Tu avais le coeur en miette et j'étais incapable de le réparer. Quand tu souffres, je souffre aussi, je l'ai découvert ce jour-là.


	8. I am become death

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes rendus sur le lieu du crash.. Quel désastre! Nous cherchions des réponses, nous ne trouvions que des cauchemars. Raven voulait comprendre pourquoi la navette s'était crashée. Il nous fallait la boite noire. Je cherchai donc, comme tout le monde, arme au bras, prêt à tirer au cas où nous subissions les représailles de la veille.

Je n'osais pas venir te voir, ni même te regarder de peur de croiser ton regard si attristé, inconsolable. Je me sentais inconfortable avec le fait d'être inutile. Je n'avais pourtant pas envie que tu penses que je m'en fichais ou que je ne te comprenais pas. Au contraire, je ne savais que trop bien ce que la perte d'une mère représentait. Je suis passé par le même chemin sinueux que tu traversais actuellement. Donc je cherchai, je ne pouvais aider qu'à ça. Raven te cria soudain de t'arrêter. Tu avais trouvé une fuite d'hydrazine, produit hautement explosif dont Raven nous fit une démonstration. Cela a suffi à nous faire déguerpir, c'était trop dangereux. Nous ne trouverions pas de réponse ici.

Il faisait nuit lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Dés nos premiers pas au camp, tout le monde est venu nous voir, nous alertant que Murphy était rentré, dans un sale état. Je me dirigeai donc tout droit dans la navette où il se trouvait. Tu me suivis. J'avais bien besoin de me défouler après les derniers événements. J'avoue avoir été tétanisé lorsque j'ai vu son état pitoyable. Il n'avait pas eu des jours heureux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je fis sortir tout le monde, ou presque. Il nous expliqua qu'il essayait de s'échapper des natifs. Quand les autres m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient vu aucun natif, je pointais mon arme sur lui « Bien, dans ce cas ».

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi? ». Naturellement Finn m'interrompis.

« Il savait ce qui arriverait si il revenait »

Finn vint se placer devant mon arme.

« Non, si il était avec natifs il doit savoir des choses qui pourraient nous aider .»

« Nous aider ?On a failli le pendre! On l'a banni! Et maintenant on va le tuer. Pousse-toi de là.» A la réflexion, j'abusais et je pense aujourd'hui que je l'ai utilisé comme défouloir.

« Non, Finn à raison »... Tu t'avanças vers Murphy.. Bon cette fois, j'étais vraiment hors de moi.

« Clarke, penses à Charlotte. » J'étais tellement énervé que je m'en prenais également à toi, qui ne le méritais vraiment pas. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« Je pense à elle. » Tu me foudroyais du regard et ça suffit à me calmer...un peu. « Ce qui est arrivé à Charlotte est autant notre faute que la sienne. » Je baissai les yeux, bien sûr, tu avais raison. « Il ne ment pas, ils lui ont arraché les ongles. Ils l'ont torturé » Tu semblais à présent désolée, coupable...

« Les natifs pourront comparer avec nos techniques ». Bon sang ce que Finn était doué pour me mettre en rogne.

« Les natifs savent que nous sommes en guerre . Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit sur nous ? »

« Tout. »

On se regarda tous les trois, toi, moi et Finn. On était dans la merde, y'a pas d'autres mots!

Tu te relevas et vins tout prêt de moi: « Une fois qu'il ira mieux on cherchera ce qu'il sait. Après on le remet dehors. Okay ».

Tu n'attendis pas ma réponse et te dirigea déjà vers la sortie. Mais je te répondis tout de même: « On fait quoi si il refuse de partir? On fera quoi de lui après». 

Tu le regardas, l'air déterminé et froid. Il n'y avait plus une once de pitié dans tes yeux. Puis tu me dit le plus naturellement du monde: « Alors on le tuera ». On dirait bien que je n'étais la seule à vouloir me défouler sauf que toi, on ne pouvait t'en blâmer, tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir passer tes nerfs. La seule différence, c'est que ton choix était surement réfléchi. Tu ne te laissais pas gouverner par tes émotions, contrairement à moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, le camp était en panique. Beaucoup commençait à tomber malade. Raven est venue me dire que tu pleurais du sang et que tu pensais que toutes les personnes qui ont été en contact avec Murphy étaient contaminées. Tu étais parti dans la navette. J'y allai donc dece pas.

Quand j'entrais, tu étais à côté de Murphy, tu te retournas vers moi et m'ordonna de ne pas t'approcher. Tu avais les yeux rouges et des larmes de sang séchées sur les joues…

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose? ». Si c'était le cas, personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de le tuer de mes propres mains. La seule chose qui m'importait c'était ta sécurité et tu ne l'étais visiblement pas.

« Non »...répondis-tu faiblement en remuant la tête, dépassée, épuisée.

Une énorme terreur me submergea en te voyant si faible et inquiète.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Tu regardas Murphy qui semblait encore plus mal qu'à son arrivée:« Guerre biologique. Tu t'attendais à des représailles de la part des natifs pour le pont? La voilà. Murphy est leur arme. »

Il leva la tête vers moi, m'amenant plus de pitié que de colère.

Je pris quelques minutes pour retrouver mes esprits et retrouver ma lucidité. Tu étais en train de le soigner. Même malade tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de t'occuper des autres. Ton altruisme est une de plus belles qualités...Et tu en as tellement.

« C'est ça ta revanche? Aider les natifs à nous tuer? » Lançais-je à Murphy

« Je ne le savais pas, je le jure ». Ses explications ne suffisaient pas. Il me fallait un coupable. Quelqu'un sur qui me défouler.

« Arrête de mentir! Quand viendront-ils? » hurlais-je.

Tu essayas à ton tour, plus calmement bien entendu. A y repenser, on était un peu comme le bon flic et le mauvais flic.. Et selon la situation nos rôles pouvaient s'inverser, parfaitement complémentaire l'un à l'autre.

« Murphy, réfléchis, d'accord? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire qui serait utile ? As-tu entendu quelque chose? »

Il remua la tête.. « Ils sont vicieux, cruels »

Je ne le laissai pas terminer. Nous n'avions pas le temps.

« Tu veux voir quelqu'un de vicieux?"

Tu te retournas de suite alors que je m'approchais.

« Hey, n'avance pas! Peu importe ce que c'est, ça se transmet par le contact » Je me suis demandé si c'était pour le protéger lui ou moi que tu ne voulais pas que j'avance, mais je t'écoutai.

C'est là que Finn fit son entrée, visiblement très inquiet à ton sujet. Tu lui dit de ne pas s'approcher ( apparemment également très inquiète pour lui ), que personne ne devrait être là, que tu ne savais pas ce que c'était... Je voyais bien que sa présence te faisait quelque chose et sans vouloir réaliser pourquoi, ça me mettait mal à l'aise, j'étais jaloux.

« On doit juste freiner l'épidémie jusqu'à ce que... »

C'est là qu'un des jeunes se mit à convulser et à vomir de l'autre côté de la navette. Tu n'hésitas pas une minute à aller à son secours. Finn te retenu, mais tu lui dis de ne pas te toucher et de se laver les mains.

Soudain, plus rien. Tu lui pris son pouls... La panique recommença à prendre possession de moi.

« Est-il...? »

« Il est mort »

Nous regardions tous dans le vide. Complètement abasourdis.

Tu te levas et versas de l'alcool sur les mains de Finn

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » Te demanda-t-il?

« Quarantaine. Regroupez toutes les personnes ayant été en contacta avec Murphy. Amenez-les ici. »

« Et toutes celles qui ont eu contact avec eux? » Te demandais-je.

« Bien, on doit commencer quelque part... Connor, qui était avec toi quand vous l'avez trouvé ? Qui l'a ramené ? Réfléchis! »

« La première était Octavia. »

Je me sentis m'effondrer tout entier de l'intérieur. Je devais la trouver. Maintenant. Je sortis à toute vitesse, rongé par l'inquiétude. Je la trouvai dans sa chambre, en train de rêvasser avec le cahier de Lincoln entre les mains. Son air dédaigneux s'est vite évaporé lorsque je lui appris pour le virus envoyé par les natifs. Je te l'ai direct envoyé pour que tu l'examines.

Bien entendu, je ne voulus pas la lâcher d'une semelle, risque ou non d'être infecté. Je me couvris le visage comme je pus. De plus en plus de personnes étaient malades. Tu l'examinas et déterminas qu'elle n'avait aucun symptôme, mais que ça pourrait changer.

« On a besoin de la garder ici juste au cas où »

« Pas question. Regarde cet endroit , elle sera malade rien qu'en restant ici.» Te répondis-je aussitôt.

« Tu veux stopper l'épidémie ou non ? » Encore une fois, tu visais juste. « Écoute, je vais la garder au troisième niveau avec les personnes asymptotiques. Dis-toi que c'est une bonne manière d'être sûr qu'elle ne parte pas en promenade. » Ajoutas-tu pour me rassurer. Ce qui fonctionna.

« Vas te faire foutre, Clarke » visiblement ta façon de me rassurer ne plaisait pas à Octavia.

« Je te ferai savoir si sa situation évolue .»

Je hochai la tête et quitta la navette. 

Bien sûr, je ne sus qu'après qu'en fait, ton plan était d'envoyer Octavia dehors pour demander des informations à Lincoln à propos du virus...

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, je finissais de donner les recommandations et de renvoyer ceux qui n'étaient pas touchés à leur poste. Tu sortis de la navette, restant tout de même juste devant. Je m'approchai juste assez pour pouvoir te parler.

« On a assez de nourriture à l'intérieur ? D'eau ? »

« Ouais...Des médicaments seraient les bienvenus ». Je souris à ta remarque. Tu demandais l'impossible, comme souvent... Tu paraissais à bout, épuisée, malade.. Et pourtant même comme ça je te trouvais fabuleuse, magnifique. Aurais-je pensé ça d'une simple partenaire, d'une personne que je me forçais à détester quelques jours plus tôt ? Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille sur ces sentiments qui avaient déjà commencé à naitre en moi. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir lutté contre alors que c'était une évidence depuis le début.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire .»

Tu souris à ton tour et fit demi-tour.

Je criais un peu plus fort pour qu'Octavia m'entende.. « Octavia, tu vas bien? »

Pas de réponse, et tu me regardas, l'air désolé alors que je voulais aller vérifier l'état d'Octavia par moi même. « Bellamy attend, elle n'est pas là, je l'ai envoyé voir Lincoln. » J'étais tellement déçu et abasourdi que je ne sus quoi répondre de suite. Je préférai détourner le regard.

« Écoute, s'il y a un antidote il doit l'avoir, je ne te l'ai pas dit, car je savais que tu ne la laisserais pas partir. »

La colère prit le dessus, mais je parviens à rester plus ou moins calme. Tu paraissais tellement essoufflée...je me contentai de dire avant de tourner les talons: « Si la moindre chose lui arrive, il y aura un problème entre toi et moi »

« Bellamy ... Bellamy» Tu essayais de m'arrêter, sachant bien que j'allais aller dans les bois pour la retrouver, alors que je prenais la direction de la sortie. Mais je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Si je croisais ton regard sincèrement désolé et ton allure si faible...je ne sais pas si je t'aurai écouté ou non. Ma soeur avait toujours été la seule personne plus importe que moi, pour moi, la seule que je voulais protéger au risque de ma vie, je n'avais jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus. Mais plus j'apprenais à te connaitre, et moins j'en étais sur.

Un des gardes de l'entrée se retourna, le visage en sang... Les autres n'hésitèrent pas à le viser avec leur arme. Je l'envoyai dans la navette. C'est là que d'autres commencèrent à tomber comme des mouches, à s'envoyer du sang les uns sur les autres. La panique gagnait le camp, ils étaient prêts à s'entretuer pour se protéger. J'avais du mal à gérer la situation même si quelques-uns m'aidaient, dont Finn. On entendit des coups de feu. C'était toi qui tirais en l'air.

Tu fis 2/3 pas en avant, tu étais de plus en plus livide, tes jambes semblaient ne plus tenir.

« C'est exactement ce que les natifs veulent. Ne le voyez-vous pas? Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous tuer si on se tue les uns les autres avant. » Tu parlais en avançant lentement, à bout de force, quand un des gars pointa son arme sur toi.

« Ils n'auront pas à nous tuer si on attrape tous le virus, retournent dans la navette! »

Je m'avançai de suite, mon instinct protecteur prenant le dessus, lui pris son arme et lui mis un coup qui le calma direct. J'étais en colère contre toi dix secondes plus tôt, mais hors de question que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi.

« Visiblement, ta quarantaine n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. »

Tu n'eus pas le temps de me répondre. Tes jambes cédèrent et tu t'effondras, mais Finn avait régis assez vite pour te rattraper, malgré que Raven lui cria de ne pas te toucher. Tu lui demandas de te reposer, lui dis que tu allais bien. Mais ce n'était pas vrai et il le savait. J'avais une boule au ventre à te voir dans ses bras. J'aurais dû être plus réactif, je l'aurai été quelques semaines plus tard. Moi non plus je n'aurai pas hésité pour te sauver au péril de ma vie... C'est d'ailleurs ce que je n'ai cessé de faire toutes ces années finalement, ou presque.

« Octavia va revenir avec un antidote», essayas-tu de le rassurer.

« Il n'y a aucun antidote » Octavia était revenue. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, moi le premier, soulagée qu'elle soit revenue saine et sauve. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir de symptômes.

Elle ajouta: « Mais les natifs n'utilisent pas la maladie pour nous tuer »

« Vraiment? Dis-le-leur » je lui montrai les cadavres empilés devant la navette.

« Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus revoir ce natif » ajoutais-je. Pour une fois elle ne me contredit pas, mais...

« Et bien, j'ai un message pour vous aussi... Les natifs arrivent et ils attaqueront à l'aube » puis elle se dirigea vers toi. Je l'attrapai au passage, mais elle se dégagea de mon emprise puis dit à Finn qu'elle allait l'aider à te mettre à l'intérieur, me laissant à nouveau seul.

* * *

Raven et Finn eurent l'idée de faire exploser le pont... Brillante idée! Mais bizarrement, voir la bombe que Raven a fabriquée me mettait mal à l'aise. Elle pourtant, semblait super fière d'elle lorsqu'elle nous expliqua son fonctionnement. Elle a quand même un cerveau hallucinant! Toujours capable de créer des trucs de dingues en ne partant de presque rien! Et encore à ce temps-là, nous n'avions pas encore conscience de l'ampleur de ses compétences.

C'était notre unique chance, sinon nous serions tous morts au petit matin.

Je tirerai sur la bombe. Je demandai lequel des deux poserait la bombe. Finn mis un peu trop de temps avant de se porter volontaire. Si je l'ai remarqué alors ça devait aussi être le cas de Raven. Peu de temps après, je me mis à saigner du nez... J'étais visiblement touché moi aussi. J'allais demander à Jasper de tirer à ma place puis je m'effondrais sur une tente.

On me porta à l'intérieur de la navette où Octavia se précipita à mes côtés alors que je vomissais du sang. J'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais mourir. Octavia n'avait plus du tout de colère dans son regard. Au contraire, elle semblait très inquiète. Je pense que me voir comme ça lui a fait prendre conscience pour la première fois qu'elle pouvait me perdre pour de bon, et elle put alors se mettre à ma place.

« Hey grand frère... »

« Je suis effrayé » ,admis-je. Il n'y avait qu'à elle que je pouvais me livrer comme cela à ce temps là. Ou presque. Je ne me doutais pas encore que toi aussi tu pourrais lire en moi comme dans un livre, que je n'aurais même pas besoin de te parler en fait, tu saurais déchiffrer mon âme mieux que personne, mieux que moi même. J'en avais juste eu un aperçu et je gagnai peu à peu confiance.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je te le promets » Me dit-elle alors qu'elle m'épongeait le front.

« C'est ce que je t'ai dit le jour où tu es née. »

« Je sais, tu me l'as dit genre 1000 fois depuis. »

Je lui attrapai la main.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là » Elle semblait m'avoir pardonné et si je devais mourir, je la voulais prêt de moi. Savoir qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus m'apaisait. 

« Repose-toi maintenant OK ? »

Je me mis à pleurer, pensant vraiment que je passais mes dernières minutes...puis je m'endormis, ma main dans la sienne. J'avais besoin de la tendresse et de l'amour de quelqu'un et seule ma soeur pouvait me l'apporter à ce moment là. Pourtant, c'est ton visage que j'aperçu alors que je m'endormais.

Je me réveillais je ne sais combien de temps après. Octavia n'était plus près de moi, et je remarquais vite que tu n'étais plus là non plus. Je paniquais. Étais-tu morte?

Murphy s'approcha et me proposa de l'eau, mais je l'envoyais balader. Même mourant je n'accepterai pas son aide. C'était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais du revenir. Je commençais à le menacer quand tu nous interrompis: « Hey, je m'occupe de celui-là ».. tu étais en vie. Tu vins t'asseoir à mes côtés, posas une main réconfortante sur mon dos et me tendit le gobelet d'eau que Murphy tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Tu avais repris des couleurs. J'en étais tellement soulagé. Tu étais à peine remise et tu t'occupais déjà des autres...Tu t'occupais surtout de moi. Cela me bluffait.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais je voulais en être sur. C'est fou comme, même dans le mal tous les deux, on avait déjà le réflexe de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

« Oui .»

« C'est bien! »... je pense que tu as du sentir mon soulagement. J'étais réellement heureux que tu ailles mieux. Ta santé m'importait bien plus que la mienne.

« As-tu vu Octavia? »

« Elle est restée debout toute la nuit à aider les gens. » Tu semblais être fière d'elle toi aussi. Tu précisa ensuite: « Murphy a pris le relais .»

« Ne me dis pas que tu lui fais confiance maintenant. »

« Confiance? Non. Je crois aux secondes chances. » Ajoutas-tu en me regardant, comme pour me dire que tu m'en avais donné une, que j'avais apparemment su saisir... Je détournai le regard, gêné.

« C'est presque l'aube », remarquais-je « Fais rentrer tout le monde. Si on verrouille la porte, les natifs penseront peut-être qu'on est partis.

« Tout le monde n'est pas malade. »

« Malade c'est mieux que mort. »

« Tu ne penses pas que Finn et Jasper réussiront ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ramène tout le monde à l'intérieur » te résignas-tu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous rassemblions tout le monde à l'intérieur, nous entendîmes et surtout, nous virent l''explosion du pont.

« Ils l'ont fait » dis-je. Puis tu ajoutas calmement alors que mes yeux se posèrent délicatement sur toi: « Je suis devenu la mort, destructeurs des mondes. » Tu a dû penser que je te regardais, car je ne comprenais pas, car tu ajoutas: « C'est Oppenheimer, l'homme qui a construit la première... »

« Je sais qui est Oppenheimer » t'interrompis-je. Ce n'était pas pour ça que je te regardais, mais parce que je comprenais exactement ce que tu ressentais à ce moment. Je ressentais la même chose, je me sentais connecté à toi d'une manière incompréhensible et irrémédiable.

Puis, nous avons accueilli Monty et Jasper en héros.. Finn et Raven suivaient juste derrière, Raven était blessée.

À la tombée de la nuit, je te rejoignis dehors, devant les tombes, après t'avoir cherché en vain dans le campement

« Tu es hors de l'enceinte de camp et désarmée ». Te fis-je remarquer, agacé par le fait que tu te mettes encore en danger.

« 14 tombes ...» C'était effectivement énorme.. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je changeais de sujet.

« On doit parler au sujet de Murphy »

« Il avait raison à propos du pont »

« On verra... Octavia a dit que les hommes des montagnes sont en colères. Peu importe que ce ça veuille dire... »

« Je dirai que ça veut dire que nous avons besoin de plus de soldats que nous en avons. »

« Alors quoi, on a le pouvoir du pardon maintenant? »

Tu réfléchis quelques secondes puis tu me dis tout doucement en te penchant vers moi

« Certaines choses sont difficiles »...

Je ne dis rien de plus. Tu avais raison. Encore et toujours. La voix de la sagesse...

Tu ajoutas avant de retourner dans le camp: « 14... » 14 morts déjà...Et je m'en sentais plus que jamais responsable, coupable.


	9. Be careful where you step

Je suis venu te relayer de ta garde. Tu étais hyper concentrée, comme d'habitude, à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

« Quelque chose? »

Tu secouas la tête..

« Ça fait 2 jours. Peut-être que la bombe du pont les a effrayés pour de bon . »

« Tu crois ça? » Je maintiens mon regard sur toi, ne pouvant me détacher de ton inquiétude que je partageai. On devait se montrer confiant pour les autres, devant eux. Mais entre nous, nous pouvions admettre notre peur.

« Non. Ils arrivent. » Le dire à haute voix t'a soudainement rendue plus fragile. Une partie de moi avait besoin de te remonter le moral. Je ne supportais déjà pas de te voir si anxieuse... Pourtant je l'étais aussi, surement même encore plus terrifié.

« Jasper pense qu'il peut préparer plus de balles, s'il trouve plus de poudre à canon » dis-je en partant pour t'expliquer leur plan. Je n'eu pas besoin de te demander, tu me suivis naturellement« Et Raven dit qu'elle peut transformer ça en mines donc ...Attention où tu mets les pieds»... Je pris soin de voir si tu me suivais et si ça allait... J'étais tellement focalisé sur toi que je ne regardais pas où moi même je mettais les pieds. Je faillis me prendre un arbre en pleine face...ce qui te fit sourire. Avais-tu remarqué que je faisais plus attention à toi qu'à moi? L'égoïste qui se mettait à avoir plus d'attention pour une autre personne que lui même...

« Drôle. » C'est confirmer tu l'avais bien remarqué...La honte.

« Ce que j'ai besoin c'est d'un millier de ces bombes en boites de conserve... je pourrai donc les balancer sur leur village et envoyer ces natifs en enfer. »

Tu ne semblas pas apprécier cette option, tu me regardas avec cet air dégoûté...tu ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Je compris donc que je devais me justifier.... « C'est ce qu'ils attendent de nous ».

Tu secouas la tête... « Je ne peux pas croire qu'on a survécu une centaine d'années juste pour s'entretuer. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ... » . Mon regard était encore comme hypnotisé par toi, par ce que tu disais qui était bien sûr si juste. Tu as toujours eu cette manière de penser si réfléchie, si sage. Tu étais pourtant plus jeune que moi, mais tu étais l'esprit le plus adulte de ce camp...et même plusieurs années plus tard, tu étais bien plus juste que la plupart des adultes. Kane et Jaha l'avaient remarqué. Tu aurais fait un excellent chancelier.

« Des nouvelles de l'Arche? ». Je changeai de sujet, toujours fixé sur toi, sur la moindre de tes réactions.

« Silence radio »...me répondis-tu en te tournant légèrement vers moi, tes yeux rencontrant les miens. Je n'arrivai pas bien longtemps à soutenir ton regard, surtout quand celui si me paraissait si désarmé. Je n'arrivai pas à bien cerner la sensation que cela me procurait. Je luttai surement contre. Nous n'étions pas si proches après tout, et je ne méritais pas qu'on se rapproche même si ma compagnie paraissait t'être de plus en plus supportable, voir agréable par moment. Tu étais une princesse, mais surtout une guerrière, une survivante. J’avais craqué sur toi dès que je t’avais vu même si je ne voulais pas l’admettre. Moi, j’étais un guerrier avec un esprit de combattant mais j'avais peur que tu ne sois une guerre perdue d’avance....

« Ils ont finalement manqué d'air », laissais-je échapper. Tu hochas la tête et regarda vers le ciel. Je baissai la tête.

« Peut-être que ma mère était chanceuse. Être dans le vaisseau Exodus, au moins c'était une mort rapide. » Je te regardais encore... admiratif par ta lucidité. Tu auras eu toutes raisons du monde de t'écrouler, mais tu étais là, debout, aussi forte que possible, essayant de dépasser ta tristesse...Tu ajoutas « Personne ne viendra nous sauver ». Tu te retournas vers moi... C'était une évidence.

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus surpris par une explosion... La cabane qui nous servait de réserve était en feu. Octavia venait juste d'en sortir, sous le choc. A priori, un des gars avait mis trop de bois dans le feu. Murphy commença à le battre, je les interrompis. Même si ce gars avait carrément merdé, nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça.

« Stop, garde ça pour les natifs ».

Octavia s'adressa à moi, visiblement très inquiète: « Bell, on va faire quoi maintenant? C'était toute notre nourriture! »

Je regardai la cabane en feu, puis mon regard se tourne naturellement vers toi... Je priai pour que tu trouves la solution...

Une fois le feu éteint, je m'assis, devant les ruines de notre réserve, essayant de rassembler mes esprits et de trouver une bonne solution à ce cauchemar et de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.... Honnêtement je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Tu vins me rejoindre. Le simple fait de ressentir ta présence chaleureuse suffisait à me calmer.

« Une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer? »

« Murphy dit que Del a trop activé le feu, surtout parce qu'Octavia lui as dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Et on croit Murphy? »

« Je pense oui ». Quelques jours auparavant je ne l'aurai jamais cru, mais tu m'avais demandé de lui donner une seconde chance, c'est ce que je faisais. Et puis, c'était à propos d'Octavia, et je n'étais jamais bien objectif quand il s'agissait d'elle...

« Nous avons quelques oignons sauvages et noix dans la navette. C'est à peine assez pour une ou deux semaines. Qu'est ce qu'il reste ici? »

« Rien. Tout est brûlé »...

« Alors on doit chasser ». Me dis-tu « Toute personne qui n'a rien d'autre à faire ira .»

Je te retins alors que tu t'en allais déjà rassembler les chasseurs.

« Avec toute l'armée native à proximité? »

« Écoute, on ne peut pas se défendre si on est affamé ». Il n'en fallait pas plus pour me convaincre. Je te suivis donc pour t'aider.

« Chaque groupe prend une personne avec une arme. Mais c'est pour tuer les natifs, pas la nourriture. On a pas assez de munitions. Utilisez les lances pour chasser. Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez et revenez avec la tombée de la nuit. Personne ne reste dehors après la nuit! » 

Je restai au camp pour superviser les préparatifs et surveiller le reste du groupe. Tu décidas de partir chasser, accompagné de Finn Le fait que Finn t'accompagnes me rassura, je savais qu'il ferai tout pour te protéger. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il était amoureux de toi, depuis notre arrivée. Et même si je ne m'entendais pas avec lui, c'était un gars bien, enfin, tout était relatif ( il ne cessait de m'agacer et je n'aimais pas la façon dont il vous traitait toi et Raven. )...mais il l'était toujours mieux que moi. Cependant, le fait de vous imaginer tous les deux... je n'aimais pas ça!

Peu de temps après, j'entrais dans la tente de Raven pour voir où en étaient les munitions. Mais c'est une Raven dévastée, en train de s'enfuir que je trouvai là. On avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais. De plus, c'était trop dangereux dehors. Elle se ferait forcément tuer. Je devais la retenir. J'essayais de la raisonnais malgré son caractère de feu. Elle était aussi têtue que toi. Peut-être même encore plus. Je lui fis comprendre qu'elle était exceptionnelle, qu'on avait besoin d'elle. Que peu importe, pourquoi elle était si triste, elle était capable d'aller de l'avant. C'était quelqu'un de fort qui avait déjà accompli tant de choses... Je ne la connaissais pas énormément, mais c'était une évidence! Visiblement ce que je lui dit fonctionna...

A la tombée de la nuit, tout le monde rentra, tout le monde sauf toi et Finn. J'espérai que vous aviez pu trouver un abri et que vous étiez en sécurité. Je rentrai dans ma tente où je trouvai Raven à l'intérieur, surpris. Je lui demandai ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle me répondit simplement: «Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, je dois l'admettre , ça fait quoi...un jour et demi ? »

Je compris de suite de quoi elle parlait et cette pensée me touchait également bien que je n'en avais aucun droit . Peut-être avait-elle compris que j'étais celui que ça toucherai le plus, presqu'autant qu'elle? Peut-être que c'est pour cela que c'est moi qu'elle est venue trouver? La jalousie, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant toi. C'est un sentiment détestable, d'autant plus quand nous ne sommes pas en droit de le ressentir. Tu ne m'appartenais pas et ne m'appartiendrai sans doute jamais, ni de prêt ni de loin. Tu n'étais de toute façon pas de celle que l'on puisse posséder, tu n'appartenais à personne.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en préoccupe ? » lui répondis-je l'air de m'en foutre complètement alors qu'effectivement, ça m'importait « Il est temps d'aller de l'avant ».

Elle s'assit sur mon lit et commença à se déshabiller...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je vais de l'avant »

Je la regardais, ne sachant pas trop faire, comment agir. Je n'étais pas spécialement attiré par Raven même si c'était une magnifique fille. Je l'aurai sûrement été quelques semaines auparavant. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Je n'étais plus autant attiré par les filles...enfin...par les autres filles. Une seule occupait mes pensées. Une des seules que je ne pouvais pas avoir, que je ne devais pas avoir. Elle méritait mieux... Cette idée s'imposa à moi à ce moment-là. J'avais vraiment un sérieux problème. Je ne me reconnaissait plus. L'ancien Bellamy n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Sans même t'en apercevoir ou en avoir l'intention, tu m'avais bel et bien changé. Ce nouveau sentiment qui s'enracinait de plus en plus dans mon coeur au fil de nos échanges faisait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.

Raven s'approcha de moi... « Je n'ai jamais été avec personne n'autre que Finn. Déshabille-toi ». Je ne bougeai pas, j'étais perdu. Je savais que c'était mal et que ça ne l'aiderait pas.

« Ok je le ferais en premier » enchaina-t-elle en enlevant son t-shirt. Je n'osais même pas la regarder alors je la fixais dans les yeux...

« Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te faire changer d'avis...qui te dit que tu es juste bouleversée et que tu ne penses pas sérieusement... Je ne suis pas ce gars. » Elle me regarda...

« Bien. »

Puis elle m'embrassa et je me laissai finalement aller... Je ne vais pas te faire de dessins sur ce qui est arrivé ensuite... Je n'en suis vraiment pas fier. C'était juste un moment de sexe comme un autre. Un moyen de penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Sans doute l'ancien moi était-il encore là au fond et ne voulait pas renoncer à un moment de plaisir comme celui-là même si c'était mal... Sans doute aussi c'était une manière de me "venger" de ta relation avec Finn, même si ça n'avait aucun sens que j'en sois touché....

Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant de ça, mais comme c'est le moment des grandes confessions... Je ne veux rien te cacher. Et puis, ça n'a eu aucune importance pour moi. Je ne crois pas que Raven en ait déjà parlé... La seule fois étant quand ALIE était dans sa tête et je ne crois pas, je n'espérai pas que tu aies entendu...

Si je te le dis, c'est aussi pour te confesser autre chose... lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras cette nuit là, c'était à toi que je pensais... Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé. Un élément de plus qui me troubla énormément lorsqu'on avons terminé et que je rouvrais les yeux...complètement troublés par ce qui venait de s'imposer à moi...Tu étais plus bien plus importante à mes yeux que ce que je voulais me l'avouer. Personne ne m'avait autant perturbé que toi Princesse. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je n'imaginais pas que c'était possible. Ça me terrifiait plus que n'importe quel natif.

Raven partit tout de suite après. Je lui demandai si ça l'avait aidé.. Bien sûr la réponse était non. Moi ça m'avait aidé, indirectement et involontairement. Une pièce de plus s'ajouter au puzzle.

Tu l'as surement désormais compris aujourd'hui, je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant même que je ne sache ce qu’est l’amour. Je n’ai jamais aimé que toi et je sais que je ne serai pas capable d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre, jamais autant que toi. Capable de m’attacher peut-être bien, mais d’aimer, ça non. C’est toi ma définition de l’amour. Mon premier amour, mon dernier, mon seul amour...inavoué.

Nous avons ensuite appris que vous n'étiez pas que tous les deux, il y avait Myles avec vous. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas rentré non plus! Quel mauvais leader je faisais. Ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner qu'il soit parti avec vous, ce gamin était en extase devant toi, et ce n'était pas moi qui l'aurai blâmé pour ça!

Quand nous nous sommes rendu compte que votre absence était peut-être due à une attaque. Nous décidions de partir à votre recherche. Octavia et Raven ont vite retrouvé Myles qui nous apprit que les natifs vous avaient enlevés. On devait ramener Myles au camp. L'idée que vous étiez probablement morts s'imposa à moi. Je regardai Raven qui devait encore plus culpabiliser que moi. Elle s'était jetée sur moi pour rien en fait... Et même si elle était en colère contre Finn, elle ne pouvait accepter sa mort. J'essayais de rester concentré... C'est là que Monty se fit enlever également... Nous décidions de rentrer en vitesse au camp avant de subir une nouvelle attaque. Je ne pouvais désormais plus compter sur toi pour m'aider à gérer tout ce bordel et j'avais besoin de garder mes idées claires, mettre ta pensée de côté...

Raven et Jasper voulaient venir vous chercher. Une partie de moi le voulait également. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner le camp, abandonner ces jeunes. On devait se protéger. Je devais les garder en vie, j'étais tout seul désormais et ces jeunes étaient sous ma responsabilité, ils me faisaient confiance. J'essayais de rester focalisé là dessus. Je devais penser que vous étiez déjà mort. C'était la seule façon pour que je puisse rester concentré sur ce qu'il se passer au camp. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que non, j'espérais que tu réussisses à te sortir de cette situation. Mais je ne devais pas y penser, pas pour le moment.

Puis il y a eu le coup d'État de Murphy... J'ai cru que j'allai mourir. Vraiment. Mais Octavia allait vivre et c'était ce qui m'importait. Bien sur que j'étais terrifié, mais après tout n'était-ce pas ce que je lui avais infligé. Le fait d'être pendu à cette corde me fit réaliser à quel point j'avais pu être con à notre atterrissage. Alors que je pensais vivre mes dernières secondes, ton image s'imposa à moi, encore. Ma soeur était en vie et je priai pour que tu le sois également. Elle aurait besoin de toi pour la protéger, ils auraient tous besoin de toi. Sans toi et moi...qui allait réussir à gérer tout ça ?

Grâce à Jasper et Raven, je fus sauvé, au prix de sa jambe malheureusement. Murphy s'était enfui. Je n'avais pas de temps pour lui. Je n'avais plus de temps pour la vengeance. Je pris la décision de partir à votre recherche avec Jasper. On devait au moins essayer. Ils m'avaient sauvé. Je serai mort sans eux. Je me devais d'essayer de vous sauver s'il restait un espoir. Jasper se jeta dans mes bras lorsqu'il a compris que je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.


	10. We can't do this without you

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de partir que vous étiez déjà rentrés. Tout le monde était si soulagé de vous voir. Moi le premier.

« Nous avons entendu une explosion, que s'est-il passé?» Me demandas-tu.

« Il s'est passé Murphy. »

Jasper te sauta dans les bras, mais réalisa soudain que Monty n'était pas avec vous et son sourire s'assombri de suite.

Finn pris ensuite la parole: « Clarke, on doit partir, maintenant. On le doit tous. Il y a une armée de natifs comme on n'a jamais vu en train de venir pour nous en ce moment. Nous devons emporter ce qu'on peut et courir »

« Pas question, on savait que ça allait arriver ». Nous n'avions pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je ne voulais pas abandonner le camp, notre chez nous.

« Bell, on n'est pas préparé » Me répondit ma cadette.

« Ils ne sont pas encore là. On a encore le temps de se préparer. En plus, où irons-nous? Quel endroit serait plus sûr que ces murs? » Je regardai Finn qui repris la parole « Il y a un océan à l'est avec des gens là bas qui nous aideront. »

« Vous avez vu Lincoln. » Octavia comprise de suite.

« Oui.»

« Tu attends de nous de faire confiance à un natif? » ... Je ne savais plus quoi dire, comment argumenter...

Je continuai en essayant de convaincre tout le monde « C'est notre maison à présent. On l'a construit en ne partant de rien de notre propre main. Nos morts sont enterrés devant ces murs, sur ce sol, notre sol. Les natifs pensent qu'ils peuvent nous l'enlever. Ils pensent que parce que nous venons du ciel, ça ne nous appartient pas. Mais ils n'ont pas encore réalisé une chose très importante. Nous sommes sur Terre maintenant et ça veut dire que nous sommes aussi des natifs. »

Tout le monde semblait d'accord! J'avais motivé les troupes. C'est ce que je savais faire de mieux. Seuls quelques-uns me regardaient dubitatifs, dont toi.

Quelqu'un cria : « Des natifs avec des armes! ». C'était exactement là où je voulais en venir.

« Exactement! Je dis laissons les venir... ».

Je ne pus pas finir... Tu t'avanças et pris enfin la parole.

« Bellamy a raison...si nous partons, nous ne retrouverons probablement jamais un endroit aussi sûr qu'ici. Et Dieu sait. Dans ce monde , on peut avoir affaire à quelque chose de bien pire demain. Mais ça ne change pas le simple fait que si nous restons ici nous serons morts demain. Alors emportez vos affaires, prenez que le nécessaire. Maintenant. »

Mon discours avait beau avoir convaincu la foule, le tien le battait à plate couture...il fallait bien l'avouer. Tu te retournas vers moi comme pour me dire que tu étais désolée de ruiner mon plan. Je ne sus quoi te dire. Raven refit apparition, la jambe en sang. Finn se précipita vers elle et l'amena dans la navette. Tu allais les rejoindre, mais je te retins: « Clarke, partir est une erreur. »

« La décision a été prise .»

« La foule prend de mauvaises décisions. Demande à Murphy. Les leaders font ce qu'ils pensent être juste ».

« C'est ce que je fais. » Tu ne me lassas pas matière à négociation.

Je te suivis dans la navette après avoir jeté un oeil sur notre peuple qui faisait exactement ce que tu lui avais demandé. Tu savais te faire obéir...

Tu essayas de soigner Raven, très mal en point pendant que je regardai le carnet de dessin de Lincoln et me demanda si les faucheurs ne pourraient pas nous être utiles. Mais tu répondis rapidement que ce n'était pas une option.

Je commençais à me disputer avec Finn quand tu t'interposas.

« Ça suffit, il est temps de partir. »

« S'ils suivent. Il y a 190 km de marche jusqu'à l'océan ».

« On perd notre temps. S'il veut rester, il peut rester »... Ce que Finn pouvait m'agacer ...On aurait presque cru que ça l'aurait bien arrangé si il ne m'avait plus dans ses pattes. C'était comme si la jalousie que je ressentais nouvellement à son égard était réciproque... Mais lui, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, n'est-ce pas?

« Non il ne peut pas »ajoutas-tu vivement ce qui fit accélérer mes battements de coeur. Une fois Finn dehors, tu te rapprochas de moi et me dit avec un ton plus doux: « On ne peut pas le faire sans toi Bellamy .» Tu ne pouvais pas partir sans moi, ou peut-être que tu ne le voulais pas. Tu avais déjà réussi à me faire changer d'avis, mais je ne voulais pas perdre la partie si facilement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire Clarke ? » J'étais en colère, mais je savais que tu allais me convaincre. Hors de question que je t'abandonnes même si je savais qu'on foncer droit dans un gouffre.

« Je veux que tu dises que tu es avec nous. Ces enfants dehors t'écoutent ».

« Ils sont prêts à partir. Ils t'écoutent plus que moi. »

« Je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix. Mais 5 minutes plus tôt, ils étaient prêts à se battre et à mourir pour toi. Tu les inspires... » Tu avais le don de trouver les bons mots...

Je les inspirais surement, mais toi.. tu m'inspirais moi, déjà. J'étais meilleur avec toi à mes côtés et je m'en été rendu compte....

« Et je suis effrayée. Que nous ayons encore besoin de ça avant la fin de la journée. » Puis tu me laissas seul avec une décision à prendre. La décision était déjà prise. Il était de toute façon hors de question que je vous laisse O et toi partir sans ma protection. Tant pis si c'était un plan suicide et si je devais y laisser ma peau. Je mourrai en vous protégeant.

Nous quittions le camp plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard. Nous laissions tout le monde sortir. Tu vins vers moi alors que le camp se vidait... « Tu as bien fait ici Bellamy »

« 18 morts »

« 82 vivants , tu as bien agi ». Tu étais vraiment la seule personne à trouver du positif en moi. Même dans les pires situations tu faisais ressortir le meilleur de moi. Tu avais l'air de croire en moi plus que moi même, alors que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques semaines, et encore connaitre est un bien grand mot. Au final on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que tu me connaissais encore mieux qu'Octavia, que l'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Ca n'avait aucun sens et pourtant ça résonnait dans tout mon être.

J'éteignis le feu. Puis nous sommes partis rejoindre les autres, côte à côte. Et en cet instant solennel, tout ce que je pensais, c'était à l'envie ardente de tenir ta main dans la mienne pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve ensemble. Mais c'était trop tôt, il serait probablement toujours trop tôt. Heureusement pour moi, ce simple contact deviendrait plus tard naturel entre nous.

Nous n'avions pas fait plus de 2 km lorsque les natifs nous attaquèrent. Nous devions rebrousser chemin. Nous sommes rentrés au camp dans un mouvement de panique.

Tout le monde criait et courait dans tous les sens. J'allai directement surveiller les alentours. Tu ne mis pas longtemps avant de me rejoindre.Je te demandai: « Où sont-ils? Pourquoi ils nous attaquent? »

« Parce qu'on fait exactement ce qu'ils veulent que l'ont fasse. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

Tu te tournas vers Finn qui était juste en bas « Lincoln nous a dit que les éclaireurs seraient les premiers à arriver ».

« Si c'est juste des éclaireurs, on peut réussir à s'en sortir ». Octavia nous rejoignit. «C'est ce que Lincoln aurait fait ».

« On a fini de faire ce que ce natif aurait fait », repris-je en descendant la rejoindre. «On a essayé et Drew est mort, qui sera le prochain? »

Finn me contra encore: « Ce natif nous a sauvé la vie! Je suis d'accord avec Octavia. Pour ce qu'on sait il n'y a qu'un éclaireur dehors» Jasper pris la parole: « un éclaireur qui vise incroyablement bien! »

« Clarke, on peut encore le faire! » Octavia et Finn te regardaient remplis d'espoirs...

« Ils t'écoutent Princesse. On fait quoi? S'enfuir et se faire abattre ou rester et se battre? » Tu me regardas puis te retournas, tu regardas vers les bois et descendit... Finn t'interceptas...

« Clarke, si nous sommes encore là quand Tristan arrive... »

« Lincoln a dit ECLAIREURS. Plus d'un. Il a dit "Partez avant l'arrivée des éclaireurs." Finn, ils sont déjà là. » Tu te retournas vers moi « Tu vas avoir ton combat ». Il ne m'en fallait pas plus...

« Ok alors c'est ce pour quoi nous nous sommes préparés. Tuez-les avant qu'ils ne vous tue! Tireurs, à vos postes. Utilisez les tunnels pour entrer et sortir. À partir de maintenant la porte reste fermée."

Octavia se mis également en route vers les avants poste. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle me retourna mes propres mots « Comme tu as dit, je suis une native »...

Tu me rejoignis alors que j'étais troublé par le départ et le courage de ma petite soeur.

« Alors comment on fait ça ? »

On rentra dans la navette pour organiser notre défense.

« On a 25 fusils avec 20 balles chacun. À prendre ou à laisser. Approximativement 500 munitions. Pendant que vous étiez partis, on a fait quelques améliorations. Grâce à Raven, le ravin est miné. »

« Partiellement miné, à cause de Murphy .» ajouta Raven.

« C'est la seule route qui mène ici. Si les natifs l'utilisent, nous le saurons. Elle a aussi construit des grenades. »

« Ce n'est pas assez. » Constatas-tu.

« Encore une fois, merci Murphy »

« On fera avec. Si les natifs arrivent à passer l'entrée, les armes et les grenades les forceront à repartir. »

« Et après ? » Me demandas-tu.

C'est Raven qui répondit: « Alors on fermera la porte et on priera .»

« Et on priera quoi? Que la navette nous sauve? Car ça ne sera pas le cas. » Tu te retournas vers moi.

« Alors, ne les laissons pas passer la porte. À tous ceux dans les tranchées, écoutez. Gardez les yeux et oreilles ouverts. Infligez le plus de dégât possible. Vous devez les tenir à l'écart le plus longtemps possible pour qu'ils battent en retraite. C'est le plan. »

Finn ajouta: « C'est toujours le plan. Comme la bombe sur le pont. »

« Ok, tu as une meilleure idée? »

« Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple »... Ajoutas-tu, pensive. Tu avais un meilleur plan. Bien entendu. Tu te tournas vers Raven « Tu as dit qu'il y avait de l'essence dans la fusée c'est ça? Assez pour construire une centaine de bombes? »

« J'ai aussi dit qu'on n'avait pas assez de poudre. »

« Je ne veux pas construire une bombe.Je veux un lancement.»

Raven compris de suite où tu voulais en venir. Visiblement ton idée lui plaisait...

« Les amener assez près. Enflammer la fusée. Un cercle de feu. »

Je compris aussi.

« Un barbecue de natif. J'aime ça ». Tu étais vraiment pleine de ressources Princesse, une vraie stratège. L'idée du siècle. J'étais fière de toi et je crois que tout le monde a pu s'en apercevoir.

« Ça fonctionnera? « Finn restait dubitatif, comme toujours quand l'idée ne venait pas de lui.

Raven expliqua que ça allait surement être compliqué, mais quelle pourrait y arriver si on lui donnait assez de temps. Le plan était lancé...

J'étais avec les autres dehors pendant que tu faisais en sorte que l'explosion soit prête à temps.C'est alors que nous entendions les tambours de guerre. Les avant-postes commençaient à tirer. Les mines de Raven fonctionnaient.

Je t'entendis soudain demander à Jasper de te rejoindre dans la navette.

« Négatif. On ne peut pas abandonner la partie ouest» C'était un de nos meilleurs tireurs.

« La partie ouest est minée Bellamy, les natifs viennent de s'en apercevoir. Jasper, ramène-toi ».

Jasper pris à son tour le talkie : « A tous les tireurs, écoutez, les natifs n'attaquent pas, ils nous font gaspiller des balles. Ne tirez pas quand ils courent latéralement »

« Jasper a raison, ne tirez que si vous êtes sûr qu'ils attaquent . Je répète. Ne tirez pas avant d'être surs »

Peu de temps après les natifs lançaient l'attaque. Un des leurs me surprit en me sautant dessus... Octavia me sauva la vie en lui tranchant la gorge.

« Admets-le. Tu m'en dois une »... Ma courageuse petite soeur, j'étais tellement fière d'elle, et c'était normal. J''avais eu le même sentiment de fierté pour toi quelques minutes plus tôt, qui était bien moins logique, nous n'avions techniquement aucun lien.... Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, notre lien était bien plus fort qu'un lien du sang.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la remercier qu'une flèche vient la transpercer. Fort heureusement ce n'était pas à un endroit vital. Je devais la ramener à l'intérieur du camp...

Soudain une explosion vint du ciel. L'arche était entrée dans l'atmosphère.

Après une pause de quelques secondes grâce à la surprise créée par l'arrivée de l'arche. L'attaque repris, mais les faucheurs arrivèrent grâce à Finn et Lincoln... Les natifs durent se défendre. Nous laissant quelques minutes de répit. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à rejoindre le camp et ça grouillait de natifs et de faucheurs. Octavia voulait que je l'abandonne. 

Lincoln fit son apparition. Je dû bien admettre que c'était grâce à lui que nous avions plus de temps et il semblait vraiment se préoccuper de l'état de ma soeur. Il proposa de l'emmener avec lui pour la sauver... Je ne pris pas longtemps pour réfléchir. Au vu de la situation et de son attachement à elle, c'était la meilleure solution. De plus il était assez fort pour la protéger. Qui d'autres le ferait ici à part moi, ou peut-être toi. S'il m'arrivait malheur, elle serait au moins entre de bonnes mains et aurait des chances de survivre. C'était la seule chose qui m'importait.

« Vas-y. laisse-le t'aider ».

« Pas question. Je dois rester auprès de vous. »

« TU ne peux pas marcher et je ne peux pas te porter à l'intérieur de la navette ».

« Il a raison. Le combat est terminé pour toi » Rajouta Lincoln.

« O... O écoute moi. Je t'ai dit que ma vie s'était arrêtée le jour où tu es née... La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas commencé jusque là. Alors, va avec lui. J'ai besoin que tu vives. En plus. Je gère. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Je t'aime grand frère » C'était les plus beaux mots que je pouvais entendre, que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

« Puissions-nous nous retrouver .»

« Puissions-nous nous retrouver .»

Lincoln l'attrapa et je lui dis enfin, lui faisant comprendre que je lui confiais ce que j'avais de plus cher: « Prends soin d'elle ». Puis ils partirent et je rentrai au camp alors que les natifs s'étaient débarrassés des faucheurs.

J'essayai de rentrer, mais ils étaient tous dans le camp. Je te vis avec Finn devant l'entrée de la navette, essayant de couvrir les arrières des derniers combattants.

J'entendis Finn: « Il est là », parlant visiblement de moi.

« Il ne va jamais y arriver. Bellamy cours!!! » me crias-tu, suppliante, la terreur enrouant ta jolie voix. 

J'attrapai une arme... elle n'était pas chargée. C'est là que Tristan, le grand guerrier natif fonça sur moi et m'attaqua. A ma grande surprise Finn vint à mon secours, je ne compris pas réellement pourquoi, il ne m'appréciait pas du tout... Était-ce par rapport à toi qu'il m'avait aidé?

Dans les vapes, j'entendis un « Clarke maintenant »...il était trop tard pour rentrer à présent. J'essayai tant bien que mal de m'éloigner de la navette, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Cela prit plus de temps que prévu, mais l'explosion arriva. Ruinant tout sur son passage... heureusement Finn et moi avions eu le temps de s'enfuir, mais nous avons été séparés... J'étais seul à présent, et je devais m'éloigner, car des natifs restaient surement encore dans les environs. J'espérai que vous étiez en sécurité à l'intérieur. Que tu étais en sécurité. Tu les avais tous sauvé! Tu avez réussi. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi finalement. Ma prochaine mission serait simple: te rejoindre le plus vite possible, enfin c’est ce que je croyais.


	11. Now, there's something  I thought I'd never see

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez étranges. J'ai retrouvé Finn qui avait été capturé par Tristan , puis Kane et ses gardes nous ont à leur tour sauvés. Ta mère nous a rejoints et nous sommes allés à la navette vous chercher. Nous avons découvert que vous aviez tous disparu. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la navette à part Murphy et Raven. Ils ne savaient pas où vous étiez non plus. Nous étions alors persuadés que vous étiez chez les natifs. Qui ça pouvait être d'autres? Nous n'avions aucune idée de l'existence du peuple de la montagne. Et si vous étiez morts, vos corps seraient encore là, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Je devais garder espoir. Je devais te retrouver, tous vous retrouver.

Je me retrouvai prisonnier encore une fois après avoir passé mes nerfs sur Murphy. Les adultes étaient de retour, et je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle en fait. Kane me fit bien comprendre que je n'étais plus aux commandes. Vous n'étiez apparemment pas une priorité pour lui.

On retourna au camp de l'arche. Finn et moi étions bien décidés à venir vous cherchez. Bizarrement, ça nous a rapprochés, nous avions à présent un objectif commun. Nous étions forcés de coopérer et nous avions le même but. Avant de partir de la navette, les menottes aux poignets, je vis ta mère te laisser un message pour que tu puisses nous retrouver... Cela me fit un gros pincement au coeur. Où diable étais-tu? J'avais besoin de toi dans ce nouveau camp. J'avais besoin de ma co-leader, de mon amie, ma seule vraie amie en fait. Car oui, tu l'étais devenue, tu étais la première et peut-être la seule personne à me faire croire en moi, et bien plus que moi même. Je priai pour que tu sois toujours en vie, et je dois admettre que j'avais plus peur pour toi que pour le reste du camp.

Je me retrouvai donc isolé dans une sorte de cellule où Kane m'interrogeait. J'essayais de le convaincre de me laisser me joindre à l'équipe de recherche, et de l'envoyer le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas dans ses priorités. Heureusement ta mère a vite compris que nous faire confiance était sa meilleure option pour te retrouver. Elle nous a aidés à nous échapper, avec l'aide du père de Miller, nous donnant des armes. Je savais désormais de qui tu tenais ton caractère et ta force. Ta mère ne se laissait impressionner par personne.

Je décidai également de donner encore une chance à Murphy comme tu l'avais recommandé. Et cette fois-ci fut la bonne. On l'emmena avec nous. Je ne lui faisais pas entièrement confiance pour autant mais il nous serait utile pour trouver le camp natif, enfin je l'espérais.

Nous avons trouvé ce natif qui portait ta montre autour du cou. Finn l'avait de suite reconnu, tu lui avais dit que c'était à ton père. Tu ne t'en serais pas séparé volontairement. Nous l'avons donc capturé pour l'interroger. Finn nous amena au bunker où vous vous retrouviez. Je dois avouer que pendant quelques secondes, je vous ai imaginé ici tous les deux...et j'ai ressenti une pointe de jalousie, voir même un sentiment d'envie à son égard. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'analyser ça. Nous avions plus important à faire.

Finn a clairement péter les plombs lorsque nous essayons d'obtenir les informations du natif. Il a même été jusqu'à pointer son arme sur moi. J'essayais juste de le calmer, de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Je n'étais pas particulièrement un grand fan de Finn, mais il avait bon fond et je le voyais vraiment mal tourner. Il agissait comme moi au tout début de notre atterrissage, il était même pire que moi à cet instant. Il était prêt à tout pour te retrouver. J'aurai surement fait pareil pour Octavia, ou peut-être pas. Je ne le comprenais pas encore à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui je le comprends. Aujourd'hui j'aurai surement agi comme lui, j'ai même fait bien pire que lui finalement. Au fil du temps, je perdrai de plus en plus l'esprit à chaque fois que ta vie serait en danger.

Bien sûr que je voulais vous retrouver, te retrouver. Mais cela ne me rendait pas aussi fou que lui. Je faisais mon possible pour garder mes esprits. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse et sans toi dans les parages, je me devais d'endosser ce rôle...

Le natif a fini par nous donner une information. C'est là que Finn l'acheva... Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Surtout que l'information était finalement fausse, mais ça, nous ne le savions pas encore. Il abattu ce natif de sang-froid alors qu'il était désarmé. Jamais je ne l'en aurai cru capable. Honnêtement, ce n'était plus Murphy qui m'inquiétait le plus désormais. Finn était devenu hors de contrôle.

Sur la route du village natif désigné par notre captif, nous avons trouvé les débris d'une des stations de l'Arche qui s'était crashé, des dizaines de cadavres gisaient sur le sol... Encore un triste spectacle. Ils étaient tous morts. Tous sauf une jeune fille, Mélanie, qui appelé à l'aide et été suspendue à une branche en contrebas de la falaise. Finn voulait l'abandonner là. Il a même réussi à me convaincre, nous aurions plus de chances de vous sauver en partant tout de suite... Mais Sterling était déjà descendu.

La corde se décrocha, Sterling disparut sous nos yeux.. Je n'allais pas abandonner cette fille. Comme je l'expliquais à Finn et que j'essayai de m'en convaincre, vous étiez peut être morts, nous n'étions sur de rien à votre propos, mais nous savions que cette fille pouvait encore être sauvée et je refusais de croire que Sterling était mort en vain. 

Je descendis après avoir construit une autre corde que j'espérai plus solide. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait vraiment finir par y passer, mais je réussis à la remonter. Fort heureusement, Murphy, Monroe et Finn ne nous laissèrent pas tomber malgré l'attaque des natifs. L'annonce du nuage toxique les a aidés à se débarrasser des natifs et à nous remonter jusqu'en haut. À défaut de vous avoir sauvé, j'avais au moins réussi à sauver cette fille...J'étais soulagé de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber juste après être remonté, nous avons retrouvé Octavia. C'était elle qui nous avait sauvés des natifs. J'étais si heureux de la retrouver en bonne santé. Visiblement, elle aussi. Elle m'apprit pour Lincoln. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Lincoln, mais il avait sauvé ma soeur et je commençais à l'apprécier, au péril de sa vie apparemment. Je lui étais redevable et j'étais désolé pour ma cadette qui semblait l'aimer réellement... Mais que savais-je de l'amour à cette époque? Le seul amour que je connaissais vraiment était celui du sang, celui que je portais à Octavia. Elle nous apprit que les flèches envoyées par les natifs devaient être empoissonnées. Je devais donc ramener Monroe et Mélanie au camp pour qu'elles puissent se faire soigner. Finn le compris et me laissa la carte pour aller au village. Je le laissai donc partir avec Murphy, à qui je confiai une arme, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, les deux n'étaient pas contrôlables. Je les rejoindrai dès que je pourrai, bien évidemment, mais je devais mettre les filles à l'abri.

Nous sommes donc rentrés au camp, épuisés, mais en vie. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il allait se passer. Monroe et Melanie partirent avec ta mère après que je lui ai brièvement expliqué la situation. Je ne lui parla pas de toi, je n'osais pas.

Je restai à l'entrée du camp avec Octavia et m'apprêtais à avancer quand une petite force blonde courue vers moi en me sautant au cou sans que j'eusse le temps de la voir arriver... C'était toi, ma princesse. Tu t'es accrochée à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait, comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante pour toi. Je fus d'abord troublé, je n'osais pas bouger, si c'était réellement toi, je ne réalisai pas et me demandai si je ne rêvai pas. Mais non, c'était bel et bien toi, tout contre moi, m'encerclant de tes bras, la tête nichée sur mon épaule, respirant dans ma nuque... On avait eu nos différents tous les deux mais bons sang comme tu m'avait manqué! Je ne me sentais plus entier depuis ta perte et te retrouver me rendit à nouveau entier.

Puis je fus submergé par le soulagement de te savoir en vie, et te sentir tout contre moi réveilla en moi ces sentiments que je tentais d'enfouir...je ne résistai pas longtemps et je te serrai à mon tour dans mes bras, aussi fort que je le pusse. Peut-être même encore plus fort que toi. Je me dis à présent que j'ai surement dû te faire mal ou te casser quelque chose.. Mais j'en avais tellement besoin. Le monde s'est arrêté, je me sentais à ma place, et ce sentiment m'était rare. Je me sentais chez moi...dans tes bras. J'aurais voulu ne jamais te lâcher. Je te sentis sourire dans mon cou. Je sentais ton souffle. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait. J'aurai pu rester comme ça des heures et j'avais l'impression que toi aussi. Tu bougeas un peu ton bras et posas ton nez sur mon épaule, comme si tu me sentais... Je respirai tes cheveux à mon tour...tu étais en vie...en vie et dans mes bras! Ce contact semblait vraiment te soulager et te rendre heureuse.

Mieux que ça, c'est toi qui t'étais jeté sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait et je m'en fichais. Je gardai les yeux fermés pour apprécier encore plus l'instant. Chacun protégeant l’autre du reste de la Terre, chacun représentant pour l’autre le reste de la Terre.

« Là, c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais ne jamais voir »

J'entendis Octavia derrière nous prononçait cette phrase avec un petit sourire. Ça me ramena à la réalité. Je pensais qu'elle parlait de notre amitié. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'est l'instant où elle a compris que je t'aimais, et bien plus qu'une amie... Elle me connaissait bien après tout. C'est la personne qui me connaissait le mieux en fait...jusque là. Elle a sans doute était la première à se rendre compte de ce lien si fort qui nous unissait, alors que j'essayais encore de me le cachais, de le refoulais, alors que tu te le cachais peut être aussi, je ne le saurai peut surement jamais.

Tu as été la première à desserrer ton emprise. Tu reculas un tout petit peu puis me regarda comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais, la première fois qu'on se découvrait VRAIMENT. Je ne saurai dire ce que ton regard voulait transmettre. Peut-être étais-tu toi même troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si les choses s'étaient faites par instinct, cela représentait encore bien plus. Je pense que c'est cet instant qui me donna l'espoir et qui me laissa pour de bon, admettre et laisse se développer mes sentiments. Tu avais déjà bien commencé à effriter la carapace que je m'étais forgée. Tu l'a carrément explosé lorsque tu m'as enlacé. Et je ne pourrai plus jamais la reconstruire...

Il faut que tu prennes bien conscience que je t’aime pour ce que tu es, pour ton impertinence et ta fragilité. J’aime cette carapace que tu enfiles pour montrer que tu es forte mais aussi l’adorable tortue en dessous qui se dévoile lorsque tu te sens en confiance. Exactement comme tu l'as fait à ce moment là, où tu te faisais une place encore un peu plus grande dans mon coeur.

Tu pris ensuite Octavia dans tes bras, bien plus brièvement, alors que j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits et de comprendre ce moment si précieux que nous venions de vivre.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien »

« Toi aussi »

Je te demanda alors « Combien sont avec toi? »

« Personne »

Raven nous rejoignait et tu remarqua alors que Finn n'étais pas là.

« Où est Finn? » Demandas-tu finalement.

« Il te cherches » te répondis-je simplement alors que l'inquiétude venait ternir ton joli regard si heureux quelques secondes plus tôt...


	12. There's no going back now

Quelques heures plus tard, ta mère vint nous prévenir qu'ils ne comptaient pas partir chercher Finn et Murphy

« Quoi? Non! On ne peut pas les abandonner! »

« On n'a pas assez d'hommes pour partir en mission et à la fois protéger notre camp. »

Tu étais tellement énervée. Te voir tenir tête à ta propre mère était un sacré spectacle! 2 femmes de caractères et aucune n'allait lâcher! Je te laissai gérer ça, mais je sentais l'énervement monter...

« Maman, ils sont en danger! Ils seront surement tués ou empireront les choses avec les natifs...dont nous avons besoin pour nous aider à sortir notre peuple du Monde Weather ».

« Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas juste. Mais notre priorité c'est d'être avec le Chancelier Kane s'il y a la moindre chance d'obtenir la paix. »

« Si tu voulais la paix, il ne fallait pas tuer la seule native qui allait nous aider. »

« Je suis désolée. La décision a été prise.» Bon, là je devais visiblement intervenir. Tu avais besoin de mon soutien.

« Vous êtes désolée? Finn et Murphy sont dehors en train de chercher votre fille avec les armes que vous nous avez données. Et maintenant qu'elle est à la maison, vous voulez simplement les abandonner? » Mes paroles firent visiblement réfléchir ta mère.

Tu la regardas avec un peu d'espoir. Je continuais en m'avançant. « Si vous ne voulez pas gaspiller des gardes, on connaît le terrain, on a une carte, on peut le faire nous-même. » Tu étais revenue, je me sentais capable de tout. Il n'y avait pas meilleure équipe que nous deux ensemble. Il n'y en a jamais eu depuis, il me semble. Ta mère ne le savait pas encore à ce temps-là, mais je pense qu'elle s'en ai vite rendu compte... Ce « on » tellement précieux, ce « on » pouvait faire l'impossible, nous étions plus fort que tout. Ensemble, on a traversé chaque étapes de la vie en se soutenant mutuellement, en retenant la main de celui qui dérape. Ca a toujours était ainsi entre nous, malgré les épreuves et les erreurs que chacun d'entre nous a pu commettre.

« Non, hors de question. »

« Maman. »

« Je viens juste de te retrouver! » Tu n'osas pas lui répondre, moi non plus. Je pouvais comprendre qu'en venant juste de te retrouver saine et sauve, elle ne voulait pas que tu risques ta vie. J'aurai fait pareil avec Octavia. Je ferai bientôt pareil avec toi... De nombreuses fois, j'aurai voulu te mettre dans une bulle en verre pour te protéger du monde.

Jackson vint nous interrompre, ils avaient besoin d'Abby.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller ».

« Byrne, personne ne quitte ce camp » ordonna ta mère sans te quitter des yeux, faisant bien passer le message... Elle partit me lançant un regard glaçant qui voulait tout dire.

Ça ne t'a visiblement pas inquiété puisque tu t'es de suite tourné vers moi: « On va avoir besoin d'armes. »

Nous avons mis Raven dans la confidence de notre plan, elle me montrait les sacs avec les armes qu'elles nous avaient préparées quand tu nous rejoignis à l'abri des regards..

« Ma mère est en train d'opérer et l'équipe de recherche de Kane vient juste de partir. On devrait aussi. »

« As-tu trouvé Octavia? »

« Non, je vous ai trouvé », répondit ma petite soeur en arrivant derrière moi. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser y aller sans moi. »

« Octavia... »Tu n'a pas eu le temps de continuer. Elle devait être trop habituée à ce que je la couve. Elle pensait qu'on allait lui interdire de venir.

« Finn et Murphy sont au village de Lincoln. J'y suis déjà allé. Et toi? Et elle? »

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire...

« Tu as fini? » Je lui dis alors que tu me venais de me donner son sac que tu lui avais soigneusement préparé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-elle?

« Ton sac. Part devant »... On se regardait avec un petit sourire. J'étais fier de l'effet de surprise et de la voir ravie de ma décision. J'imagine maintenant qu'elle devait être soulagée que j'arrête de la surprotéger et que je lui fasse enfin confiance.

« Oh, pas si vite Pocahontas! » L'arrêta Raven nous indiqua que la clôture électrique était encore fonctionnelle, ce qui nous fit reculait.

« Je croyais que tu devais t'en occuper. » Demandas-tu à Raven.

« C'est le cas ». Elle sortit le talkie-walkie de sa poche « Coupe la Wick ». Elle attendit 2 secondes puis testa à nouveau la clôture qui était désormais éteinte. « C'est bon ».

Nous sortîmes tous les 3 du camp en direction de la forêt...

A la tombée de la nuit. Nous décidions qu'il était plus prudent de s'arrêter, de se reposer un peu. Tu étais encore dans un sale état.

Je pris le premier tour de garde. Je restai là autour du feu de camp... Vous vous endormirent rapidement. Vous aviez l'air de vous sentir en sécurité et je me sentais étranger apaiser en présence de vous 2. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre en fait.

Je regardai Octavia...ma petite soeur avait bien grandi, elle n'avait plus autant besoin de moi à présent. C'était devenu une jeune femme forte et courageuse, avec un sacré caractère, ça on peut le dire... Je l'avais toujours protégé. C'était la seule personne au monde qui comptait pour moi. J'aurai donné ma vie pour elle. Elle me connaissait mieux que personne...

Je fis glisser mon regard vers toi, et je réalisai qu'Octavia n'était plus la seule finalement. Je te regardais dormir et je ne pus détacher mon regard de toi, me posant un million de questions. Tu étais devenue importante pour moi, il n'y avait aucun doute, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je ressentais le besoin inconditionnel de te protéger, tout comme je l'avais toujours fait avec Octavia. Notre relation avait évoluée à une vitesse spectaculaire. En voyant ton si joli visage avec toutes ces blessures, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'aurai aimé les avoir eus à ta place. Je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'on te fasse du mal. Ta vie m'était devenue indispensable... Je crois que c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai accepté et pris conscience de la vérité qui s'imposait à moi et qu'Octavia avait apparemment déjà remarquée: j'étais totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi. J'étais amoureux pour la première fois en fait. J'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que j'ai tant lutté contre et que ça m'a effrayé. Mais j'en étais à présent sur et certain.

J'aimais Octavia bien sûr, mais c'était ma petite soeur, j'avais grandi avec, c'était mon sang, ma responsabilité. Toi, rien ne me forcer de t'aimer. Pourtant c'était le cas. On ne se connaissait pas depuis si longtemps et pourtant je pense que tu me connaissais mieux que personne, mieux que moi-même. J'avais l'impression de te retrouver, de te connaitre depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que tu es mon âme soeur...aucun doute là dessus... Mais à l'époque, j'essayais juste de comprendre ce sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Au fond de moi j’avais la certitude que dans d'autre circonstance, nous aurions pu avoir une histoire magnifique.

Honnêtement ça me déstabilisait complètement. Déjà parce qu'on avait des responsabilités, il ne fallait pas se laisser disperser... Puis il y avait Finn, il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous, il était fou de toi lui aussi et tu ne lui étais apparemment pas indifférente même s'il t'avait sans doute brisé le coeur avec Raven. Et puis, tu étais trop bien pour moi, que ferais-tu à mes côtés? Tu étais la fille la plus magnifique et la plus intense que je n'avais jamais rencontrée et que je ne rencontrai jamais. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. Ma soeur et toi êtes des femmes exceptionnelles, et je pense être objectif en disant ça. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un pourras être assez bien pour te mériter un jour, et certainement pas moi.

Tu m'appréciais certes, tu tenais visiblement à moi à en croire la façon dont tu t'étais jetée dans mes bras quelques heures plus tôt et tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant... Mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'amour... du respect surement, de l'amitié probablement...mais pas de l'amour. Et je ne voulais en aucun cas gâcher la relation si précieuse que nous avions tant de mal à construire ( mais pas tant que ça au final, c'était certes très mal parti, mais ça s'était amélioré à une vitesse spectaculaire.). J'avais besoin de toi, c'était désormais une évidence. Alors je me contenterai d'être ton ami, d'être celui sur lequel tu pourrais compter, celui qui ne te décevrait jamais, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête, jusqu'à ce que nous le soyons tous les deux... 

Tu méritais, tu mérites toujours ça. Tu mérites des bras dans lesquels te réfugier, dans lesquels tu peux te relaxer, dans lesquels respirer. Tu mérites de vivre au moins parfois, loin des drames, loin du jugement, loin de le culpabilité. Tu mérites de pouvoir simplement te laisser aller, te laisser porter, être toi, te dévoiler entièrement à quelqu'un qui t'accepte toi tout entière.

Tu te réveillas et me regardas, sans doute avais-tu finis par sentir mon regard sur toi...tu me fis un petit sourire, je souris à mon tour et détourna mon regard, gêné...

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu fermais la porte de la navette » tu semblas culpabiliser, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention... « Ça devait être fait. » Rajoutais-je pour te rassurer. Cette fois c'est toi qui détournas le regard...tu te relevas pour t'asseoir.

« As-tu réussi à dormir? »

« Ça va, je dormirai quand on aura retrouvé Finn »... Je sentis encore une fois ton regard interrogateur et intense sur moi, mais je n'avais pas le courage de le soutenir... Alors je continuai... « Tu ne l'a pas vu Clarke, te perdre, perdre les autres, la guerre...ça l'a changé. Il a exécuté ce natif qui nous a dessiné la carte. Il a appuyé sur la détente sans même cligner des yeux et il est partir comme si de rien n'était. » Tu paraissais décontenancée.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à Finn. »

« Non ça ne lui ressemble pas... J'ai vu ce dont il était capable et je l'ai quand même laissé partir, avec Murphy et deux armes automatiques chargées. » Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser y aller. C'était de ma faute. J'aurais dû les obliger à rentrer avec moi.

« Je suis sûr que ça aussi ça devait être fait »... je levai la tête vers toi et nos regards se perdirent un instant l'un dans l'autre. Pas besoin de rajouter d'autres mots pour se comprendre. Nos âmes communiquaient entre elles à la perfection avec une facilité déconcertante.

J'ajoutai néanmoins... « Quand nous sommes retournés à la navette et qu'il n'y avait plus personne, on était persuadés que c'était les natifs »

« Bien sûr que vous l'aviez pensé! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir pour les hommes du mont Weather. Personne ne le pouvait.»

"Combien de temps avant que le gâteau au chocolat ne se transforme en pendaison par les pieds pour être drainé de leurs sangs? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

« OK, d'abord on trouve Finn après on va chercher nos amis au Mont Weather. » Un seul regard pour comprendre que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Et Lincoln ». Octavia s'était réveillée. « Je pense qu'on a assez dormi »

Nous nous levâmes et reprîmes la route, tous les trois, ensemble…


	13. You won't be by yourself

Nous marchions sans nous arrêter. Quand Octavia ralentit subitement à la vue d'une énorme statue.

Je reconnus cette statue qui était sur la carte .

« C'est là. Quelle direction pour aller au village ?»

Octavia était comme tétanisée. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« O? »

« Les faucheurs sont arrivés par là ».

Elle se mit à réellement pleurer et se tourna vers moi « Je n'ai pas pu le sauver Bell » Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler même si je me sentais impuissant face à sa peine. « Je n'ai pas pu le sauver ».

« Ça va aller » ,lui dis-je simplement.

Nous reprirent la route une fois qu'Octavia eu retrouvé ses esprits.. Et c'est là que nous entendîmes les coups de feu. C'était trop tard...

Nous nous mirent à courir.

Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, ne pouvant que constatés le massacre que Finn venait de faire. Nous le regardions, complètement choqués. Octavia se précipita vers un ado à terre. Elle semblait connaitre le natif qui pleurait à ses côtés. Finn venait de tuer son fils. Nous avancions à notre tour...déboussolés, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il y avait devant nous.

Finn s'avance vers toi, mais tu reculas, tu semblais avoir peur de lui.

« Je t'ai trouvé » dit-il, visiblement fier de lui.

Tu remuas simplement la tête, et le fixas comme si c'était un étranger. Il avait carrément été trop loin.

2 jours plus tard, nous nous retrouvions au camp à l'heure du repas pour rassembler les informations et échafauder un bon plan pour aller récupérer nos amis. Nous étions presque toujours ensemble depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés. Tu semblais essayer d'éviter Finn et ne lui adressait presque pas la parole. Ça me faisait un peu mal au coeur pour lui, mais il faut dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché, et ça m'a permis de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, de solidifier notre amitié.

« Ok, répète-moi encore. » Te demandais-je

« C'est un vrai labyrinthe. Nous sommes arrivés au barrage à travers ce tunnel. Tout est connecté aux mines. C'est notre seul moyen d'entrer. »

« Certainement, si on arrive à passer les faucheurs et les hommes des montagnes. Je jure devant Dieu, si ta mère n'envoie pas rapidement une équipe en mission, j'irai tout seul.»

« Tu ne seras pas seul. » ... Évidemment que tu allais venir. Je n'en n'avais jamais douté.Je t'avisai d'un regard reconnaissant. Encore une fois, nos regards communiquaient sans avoir besoin de mots en plus. Ces regards qui suffisaient à faire comprendre qu'on serait là l'un pour l'autre. C’était une communication de regard entre nous deux. l’espace d’un instant, j’avais presque oublié qu’on était pas seuls.

Néanmoins, le tien finit par se troubler au loin, je me retournai pour voir Finn sortir de la salle d'interrogation.

« Je pense que l'interrogatoire est terminé ». Constatais-je. « Comment va Finn ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'on est revenu. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... il a juste continué de tirer...» Tu paraissais déçue, apeurée presque. Je te comprenais bien sûr, mais une partie de moi pouvait aussi le comprendre.

« Nous sommes en guerre Clarke, on a tous fait des choses... »

Finn arriva.

« Hey ».

« Hey ».

Tu n'ajoutas rien, il te regarda fixement...L'ambiance devint soudainement vraiment très gênante. Je me dis que je devais vous laisser vous expliquer et je n'étais absolument pas à l'aise.

« C'est mon tour de garde ». Je me levai et partis, je sentais ton regard sur moi, tu aurais surement préféré que je reste, mais tu devais l'affronter seule. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer entre vous. Je n'aurai pas été objectif.

Tu réussis ensuite à convaincre ta mère de nous laisser partir en mission pour que Raven puisse essayer de capter le signal radio que le Mont Weather brouillait. Ta mère a insisté pour nous accompagner avec des gardes, mais nous avons tout de même réussi à nous échapper avec Octavia.

Les gardes nous ont suivis, mais le brouillard toxique nous a permis de trouver l'entrée des mines avec un Lincoln totalement transformé à l'intérieur. Octavia était terrorisée. Je lui promis qu'on le ramènerait. Et c'est ce qu'on fit, non sans mal. On le ramena à la navette où on l'attacha. Et je vins te chercher... Tu étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma soeur avec cette détresse, voir l'homme qu'elle aimait à ce point détruit, changé en animal, méconnaissable.

J'arrivai au camp juste au moment où ta mère et Jaha exposaient le choix, qui n'en n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un à bien y réfléchir, de partir afin d'éviter les représailles des natifs. Je t'ai entendu les contrer en parlant de nos amis au Mont Weather. Pour une fois, ta mère semblait approuver ton avis. Il était hors de question que l'on parte, j'étais tout à fait d'accord bien entendu. Tu étais prête à les suivre à l'intérieur, sans doute essayer d'appuyer tes arguments, quand je t'attrapai le bras.

« Hey, où étais-tu? » Me demandas-tu visiblement inquiète que je ne sois pas rentré.

« Dans la navette, tu dois venir avec moi. »

Tu compris rapidement qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave...

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je t'expliquerai en route. Prends un kit médical et retrouve-moi au passage de Raven.»

Arrivé à la navette, tu fis un mouvement de recul lorsque tu découvris Lincoln enchainé, complètement acharné. Ma soeur était épuisée et désespérée.

Je te rassurais

« C'est bon, c'est bon, il est attaché »...

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on en soit revenu là ». Tu faisais référence à la fois où on l'avait capturé et attaché quasiment au même endroit.

« Tu peux l'aider? » Octavia semblait avoir perdu tout espoir. Tu étais son dernier.

« Je ne sais pas... » Tu t'approchas un peu « Je savais que le Mont Weather contrôlait les faucheurs. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était eux qui les créaient.

Lincoln tenait plus d'un animal enragé que d'un humain à présent... En si peu de temps.

« S'ils ont pu faire ça à Lincoln, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire à nos amis? » ajoutais-je comme pour transcrire ce que tu pensais...

Lincoln changea soudain de comportement.

« Il convulse », constatas-tu.

Octavia se releva « Donc ça veut dire quoi? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à sa jambe? »

Octavia regardait la jambe, le regard vide. « Je lui ai tiré dessus.»

Tu regardas ma soeur avec compassion. Elle avait su faire le bon choix, en dépit de ses sentiments.

« Clarke, il a perdu beaucoup de sang », repris-je.

Tu t'approchas encore, très lentement frémissant à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Vous pouvez éclairer son cou? ... des marques d'aiguilles. »

« Tu penses qu'il a été drogué? »

« Surement »

Il se détacha soudain et t'attrapa par la tête. Octavia se jeta sur lui, mais il l'envoya contre le mur d'un seul coup de bras. J'essayais de lui frapper le bras pour qu'il te lâche, mais il était bien plus fort et plus enragé que moi. Il te lâcha tout de même et réussi à se libérer de ses chaînes. Seule sa jambe resta accrochée. Heureusement, car il essaya de nous attraper. J'attrapai la matraque électrique et me jeta sur lui, mais il contra mon attaque et me rua de coups. Tu essayas de venir à mon aide, mais tu pris un coup également. Finalement c'est Octavia qui réussit à l'assommer avec une barre de fer...nous avons besoin de plusieurs minutes pour retrouver nos esprits. Nous l'avons renchainé au sol.

« On doit arrêter le saignement et sortir la balle. Tiens sa jambe »

Il se réveilla en grognant. Octavia lui donna de l'eau. Il essaya de la mordre. Elle fut surprise et renversa la gourde « Je vais en rechercher »... Elle souffrait vraiment et ça me brisait le coeur de la voir comme ça sans pouvoir l'aider. Elle était sur le point de craquer.« O, une fois que la drogue aura quitté son corps, il ira mieux. »

« Tu ne peux pas me protéger cette fois grand frère »... Elle soutint mon regard, elle avait compris, et elle avait raison... Je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre et être là. Elle sortit remplir la gourde.

Tu soignas la jambe de Lincoln pendant que je restai à tes côtés à te regarder... Je t'admirai surtout en fait. Tu réussissais toujours à garder ton calme et à faire ce qu'il fallait, peu importe la situation. Tu étais toujours courageuse et prête à sauver les autres.

« Ta mère peut être fière de toi .» Pensais-je tout haut pour que tu prennes conscience que tu étais vraiment géniale.

« Ma mère saurait comment le sauver »...

Octavia remonta, accompagné de Niko, que nous en connaissions pas encore, mais que nous avions aperçu au village natif que Finn avait dévasté. J'eu le reflex d'attraper mon arme en voyant ce natif.

« Bellamy arrête, c'est l'ami de Lincoln et leur guérisseur. »

Lincoln se remit à trembler.

« Il convulse encore »

Je laissai Nyko s'avancer et baissa mon arme. Il prit une de ses fioles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »demandas-tu.

« Yu gonplei ste odon »

Tu commenças à remuer, à réfléchir, et tu arrêtas la goutte qui tomba de la fiole avant qu'elle ne se pose sur la bouche de Lincoln « Attends! »

Niko sortit un poignard et le tendit rapidement vers toi. Je pointai mon arme sur lui « Recule, maintenant! »

Octavia ne semblait pas comprendre, et j'avoue que je n'avais pas tout suivi non plus, mais dans tous les cas, il ne te toucherait pas!

« Yu gonplei ste odon », répétas-tu. « C'est ce qu'il disent avant de mourir. Il n'essaye pas de le sauver. Il essaye de le tuer ». Nyko te fixa, étonné et en colère. Tu ne baissas pas le regard.

Octavia intervint

« Nyko, c'est vrai? »

« Oui, la mort est la seule solution. »

« Attends, il y a peut être un moyen de le ramener. » Intervenus-tu.

« Pas à ce que je saches ».

Finn arriva à ce moment-là

« On doit y aller, ils lèvent le camp. »

Niko se releva d'un coup en le voyant, noir de colère.

« Toi! »

« On doit arrêter... » Finn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nyko s'était déjà jetée à son cou.

« Yu fraga »

Je pointai mon arme de nouveau sur Niko

« Lâche-le! »

« Tu as assassiné mon peuple, les anciens, les enfants, des innocents... » Nyko l'étranglait à présent. Finn ne se débattait pas.

« Arrête. » criais-je

« Nyko, tu vas le tuer .»

« Le sang doit être vengé par le sang! »

« Pousse-toi de là. » demandais-je à Octavia

« Bellamy tu ne vas pas le tuer, non .» me répondit-elle en restant entre lui et moi

« Bouge maintenant, bouge.»

Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas vu que tu avais saisi la matraque électrique. Tu mis un coup à Nyko qui lui suffit à arrêter.

Tout le monde reprit sa respiration ou presque...Octavia se précipita vers le corps de Lincoln.

« Il ne respire plus »

Tu la rejoignis et vérifias son pouls

« Son coeur s'est arrêté, bouge »

Tu commenças à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Tu ne lâchas rien, tu n'abandonnas pas. Octavia te regardait avec espoir. Je te regardai tout donner de manière déterminée avec autant de peur que d'admiration encore une fois. Quand n'importe qui aurait surement abandonné, toi tu donnais le meilleur de toi même. Et je ferai de même pour toi plus d'un siècle plus tard, reproduisant les même gestes avec encore plus de volonté.

Sa respiration reprit. Octavia et toi avez échangé un sourire. Elle t'était sans aucun doute plus que jamais reconnaissante.

Nyko prit la parole, encore sonnée: « Il était mort . Comment tu as fait ça? »

« Tu as déjà essayé de ramener les faucheurs avant ? » Il hocha la tête « Et ils sont tous morts comme ça ? » Il hocha encore la tête.

Je te demandai « Qu'est ce que c'est ? ».

Tu répondis simplement... « Je sais comment arrêter l'attaque... » 

Tu avais une idée derrière la tête et elle était forcément excellente. Nous avions un nouveau plan. Et pour le mener à bien, tu allais devoir te jeter dans la gueule du loup... Ça ne me plaisait pas, mais si une seule personne pouvait réussir, c'était bien toi. Et je te faisais confiance.


	14. I'm with you

Ta mère arriva quelques heures plus tard et fit de son mieux pour sauver Lincoln. Telle mère telle fille. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu étais en train de faire à ce moment-là, j'espérais que tu saurais t'en sortir, qu'il ne t'arriverait rien de mal. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma soeur, mais je culpabilisai de ne pas être venu avec toi. Je ne pouvais visiblement pas vous protéger toutes les deux en même temps.

Tu arrivas avec la commandante et ses gardes pile au mauvais moment... Lincoln venait de rendre l'âme, Octavia en pleurs à ses côtés.

Tu n'as pas dit un mot, c'était peine perdue. On se lança un regard, j'essayai d'attraper discrètement mon arme, mais ta mère fut plus réactive. Heureusement. Elle attrapa la matraque électrique. Nous étions tous avec nos armes à attendre de voir qui bougera le premier et lancerai l'offensive...

Tu tentas une dernière fois de les raisonner mais c'était en vain.

« Tu as menti, et tu n'as plus de temps » te répondit le commandant.

Ta mère plaça alors rapidement sa matraque sur Lincoln et l'électrocuta une première fois.

« Frappe-le encore » lui recommandas-tu.

Le second coup fut le bon, Lincoln respira de nouveau.

Il semblait plus calme.

Octavia s'approcha tendrement. » Lincoln... »

« Octavia. » Il la reconnaissait. Elle se mit à pleurer de soulagement. Ta mère et toi veniez de sauver la vie de Lincoln. Ta mère et toi veniez de tous nous sauver, ou presque, du moins pour l'instant.

Tu retournas au camp avec le commandant pour négocier et revint quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit. Je surveillais les abords du camp à l'affut du moindre signe de toi, toujours inquiet d'un revirement de situation qui te mettrait en mauvaise position. La commandante avait insisté pour que tu y ailles seule. Pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien, mais ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas.

Nous vîmes des torches s'avancer dans le brouillard. Plusieurs gardes et moi-même braquions nos armes vers elles. Puis j'aperçus ta silhouette que je reconnaitrai entre mille...

« Maintenez vos armes, elle est revenue! »

Finn couru vers toi, tu te retournas et demandas aux gardes de fermer la porte. Tu entrainas Finn plus loin, visiblement anxieuse. Ta mère t'enlaça et je vous rejoignis pour en savoir plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? Il y a-il une chance pour une trêve? »

« Oui »...tu ne semblais pas heureuse pour autant. Je savais qu'il y avait une condition que ne te plaisait pas et qui ne me plairait pas non plus.

Finn le remarqua aussi.. »Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Tu te tournas vers lui « Ils te veulent... Si on veut une trêve, on doit leur livrer Finn. »

Raven commença à s'énerver. « De quoi tu parles? »

« C'est leur seule offre. »

« Ce n'est pas une offre. »

Finn ajouta « C'est une sanction, pour ce qui est arrivé à leur village. Le sang pour sang. »

« C'est fou ». Je n'arrivai à dire que ça.

« Si on refuse ... »Ta mère commença et tu répondis « ils attaqueront ».

Les gens autour commençaient à devenir fous, à vouloir le livre. Pour se protéger ils étaient prêts à livrer Finn. Raven prit sa défense. Moi aussi. Tu raisonnas Raven. Tu lui promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien... Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cette promesse Princesse, et pourtant tu étais sincère. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne le pouvait. En voulant te sauver la vie ce jour-là dans ce village natif, il l'avait changé à tout jamais, car tu porterais toute ta vie le poids de son fardeau.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés pour convenir d'un plan. Dans tous les cas il était hors de question de l'abandonner.

Une fois les tensions apaisées, nous avons retrouvés Finn, qui était avec Murphy

« Hey, on renforce nos défenses et on double le périmètre. Personne ne passera la clôture. »

« Je vais surveiller où ils le peuvent. »

« Non, tu devrais rester à l'intérieur. Le couloir B sera facile à défendre si on en arrive là. »

« Je ne me cacherais pas !»

Tu pris la parole: « Là, nous devons penser à ta sécurité. Je vais parler à Lincoln. »

Il te regarda puis me suivit.

Peu de temps après, les tambours de guerre retentirent. La panique commença à réellement submerger notre campement.

Ta mère s'avança vers la porte pour parler aux éclaireurs, je la suivis pour protéger ses arrières, et tu suivis également. Elle leur dit sans sourciller que nous étions prêts à nous battre si c'était leur choix. Elle était pourtant terrorisée, mais n'en fit rien paraitre... Encore une fois, c'était le même comportement que toi. Les éclaireurs repartirent et j'ordonnai aux gardes de surveiller les bois si il y avait du mouvement. Quand tu me signalas doucement de regarder vers un endroit particulier.

« Bellamy».

C'était Kane, seul, en bonne santé. Ta mère alla lui parler et nous nous approchâmes quelques secondes après.

Je lui dis: « Vous ne pouvez pas être dehors sans protection. On doit vous amener vers un endroit plus sécurisé. » Il sourit.

« C'est sécurisé, pour le moment. Viens on a besoin de parler. J'ai réussi à nous faire gagner un peu de temps. » Il entraina Abby vers l'intérieur de l'Arche. Nous les regardions, non conviés aux discussions.

J'attendis avec Raven devant la porte. Nous l'interpellons dès sa sortie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Vous en avez mis du temps. »

« Il y a beaucoup à dire », nous répondit-elle simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Raven commençait à perdre patience.

Je mis en travers de la route de ta mère, lui barrant le passage. « Hey, nous n'allons pas le livrer aux natifs! »

« Recule tout de suite. » Bon sang, je croyais te voir. Elle me tenait tête tout comme toi. Je pense qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre je ne me serai pas laissé faire si facilement, mais elle avait la même détermination que toi dans son regard. Cette détermination contre lequel je me sentais impuissant. Et puis c'était ta mère...

Je reculai donc et elle ajouta : « On essaye tous de trouver une façon d'en finir. »

Elle partit et je dis à Raven ce qui semblait inévitable: « Ils vont le livrer »

Je partis vous chercher...

« Finn, tu dois sortir de là .»

« Où ira-t-il? »

« La navette. »

« Non ,» intervenus-tu. « Tu sais que c'est l'endroit le plus sur ici. »

« Ils ont changé d'avis, on pourra le protéger dans la navette jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution. Équipe-toi et rejoignez-moi à l'entrée de Raven dans 5 minutes, elle va couper l'alimentation de la clôture. »

« OK, mais personne ne vient avec moi .»

« Ce n'est pas sujet à discussion. »

« On est entourés de natifs. »

« On se séparera et prendra des chemins alternatifs.On y arrivera .»

« Retrouvez-moi à la navette. »

C'est le moment que choisi un homme pour attaquer Finn, je réussis à l'intercepter. Vous n'eurent pas besoin de plus de démonstration pour obéir à ce que je viens de dire.

Nous attendions à la navette avec Raven... Vous mettiez trop de temps, ce n'était pas normal. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude, mais j'essayais de garder mon sang-froid. Murphy nous a rejoints à ma grande surprise. Raven lui avait demandé de venir en renfort.

Quelques éternelles dizaines de minutes plus tard. Finn entra dans la navette, te portant, inconsciente.

Je me précipita vers toi, totalement paniqué à la vue de ton corps inerte pendant dans ces bras

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Des natifs, elle a été cognée à la tête. »

« Pose-la là .» Murphy lui laissa sa place

« J'ai besoin d'un bandage, de pansement, de n'importe quoi! ». Je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais je t'avais vu faire plusieurs fois et je devais agir pour te porter secours. L'adrénaline était plus forte que l'expérience. Je soutenais ta tête. Murphy m'apporta un morceau de tissu. Ça ferait l'affaire.

« Tiens sa tête » On posa le tissu sous ta tête.

Finn avait l'air de péter un plomb derrière, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Seul toi m'importait à présent, et Raven gérerait la situation. Et puis, sur le moment, j'étais très énervé contre lui pour t'avoir ramené dans cet état.

« Clarke, tu m'entends? Clarke... » Je te caressai délicatement la joue pour essayer de te réveiller et parce que j'aurai voulu te donner toute la tendresse du monde. J'avais peur et ce n'étais pas le moment mais c'était plus facile de démontrer ma tendresse quand tu n'étais pas consciente... « Clarke, Clarke ...»

Tu bougeas enfin. »Ça va aller, tu as juste besoin de te reposer .» te dis-je tendrement en reposant ma main sur ta joue.

Finn sorti, Raven le suivit... Je les laissais faire, trop occuper à prendre soin de toi, je ne voulais pas te lâcher jusqu'à tant que tu ailles mieux.

Finn étant calmé, je laissai finalement Raven prendre le relais à tes côtés. Et je sortis avec Murphy monter la garde.

Raven sortit peu de temps après nous dire que tu étais réveillé , à mon grand soulagement. Ce fut de courte durée.

« On a de la compagnie, ramenez-vous! » hurlais-je « baissez-vous, natifs!!!! »

« On est encerclés ».

On se retrancha dans la navette, les natifs nous encerclaient toujours, mais ne semblaient pas attaquer...pas encore.

« Ils ne sont pas assez prêts » Constata-Murphy

« Ils restent hors de portée, ils doivent surement attendre la nuit ». Lui répondis-je.

« Si on tire maintenant on les prendra par surprise »

« On ne sait pas combien ils sont dehors! »

« Je n'entends pas de meilleure idée Clarke. »

Raven ajouta: « On leur donnera quelque chose. »

Je ne comprenais pas: « tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est Finn »

« Finn n'était pas seul au village. »

« De quoi tu parles? » Objectas-tu

« Raven, attends »

« Whoa whoa whoa, Raven je suis venu pour le protéger tu es celle qui m'a demandé de venir. Tu .... C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir? » Raven resta de marbre, Murphy venait de comprendre.

Elle ajouta: » assez de natifs l'ont vus, Ils croiront que c'était le tireur. »

« T'es folle salope! » lui envoya Murphy

« Raven, tu ne veux pas faire ça ,» essayas-tu de la raisonner.

Murphy avait fait des erreurs, mais de là à lui infliger ça...hors de question de refaire deux fois la même erreur.

Je poursuivis « Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux gens .»

« Ils veulent un meurtrier, on leur en donne un » elle braqua son arme sur Murphy « Lâche ton arme. »

Il s'avança vers elle, calmement « Va en enfer Raven »

« Pose ça Raven, » lui demanda-tu.

« Qu'on l'apprécie ou pas, il est l'un des nôtres. »

« J'ai dit lâche ton arme .»

« Stop » Finn se mis entre les deux. "On ne fera pas ça. Ils nous encerclent, la seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est rester et défendre cet endroit. »

« Je suis avec toi » approuvais-je. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix en fait. Vous hochiez tous la tête chacun votre tour. Murphy aussi, les larmes aux yeux... Il ne devait probablement pas s'attendre à ce qu'on prenne tous sa défense, surtout après ce qu'il nous avait fait subir.

« Vas en haut, surveille l'arrière, je prends le bas, vous trois, surveillez l'entrée principale..C'est ça le plan, d'accord? » expliqua Finn.

Nous nous sommes donc mis en place...et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Finn se rendit aux natifs sous nos yeux choqués.

Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de rentrer au camp.

Nous étions tous alignés devant la clôture. Regardant les natifs préparez l'exécution de Finn.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Raven avec terreur

« C'est pour Finn, ils veulent qu'on regarde » lui répondis-tu, la voix troublée par l'émotion.

« On va le chercher », dis-je sans réfléchir. « On se rapproche et on tire assez fort. »

« Filston », me répondit Kane, « ils sont des milliers. Même si on arrive à en tuer des centaines, ton ami sera quand même mort. »

« Je dois essayer ,» je ne lâchais pas l'affaire.

« Abby, on doit faire quelque chose ;» implora Raven.

« Non Raven ».

Raven fondit en larme.

Tu t'avanças discrètement, assez pour que nos regards puissent se croiser et se comprendre sans dire un mot. On s'éloigna suffisamment pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre. Raven nous suivit.

« Prends ça », me dis-tu en me tendant ton équipement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Te demandais-je, voyant bien que tu t'apprêtais encore à te mettre dans une situation qui aller m'alarmer.

« Je vais parler au commandant.»

« Et que vas-tu lui dire de plus? »

« Je ne sais pas .»

« Clarke... » Je ne savais pas quoi te dire pour t'empêcher d'y aller. Je voulais sauver Finn, mais pas au péril de ta vie. Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver mes mots que Raven intervint: « Donne-moi ta main » elle te glissa une lame dans la manche « Si elle ne le laisse pas partir, tue-la.. » Tu hochas la tête « Les choses partiront en vrille et on te récupérera avec Finn ... » je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec ce plan qui ne fonctionnerait en aucun cas. Vous seriez morts avant que l'on puisse intervenir... « Clarke, tu dois l'aider. Je lui dois la vie. »

Tu sortis en me jetant à peine un coup d'oeil que je ne pus de toute façon pas soutenir. Si mes yeux avaient croisé les tiens une seule seconde je n'aurais pas pu te laisser partir. Tu ne m'auras pas laissé te retenir dans tous les cas... La vérité c'est que j'étais terrorisé. L'autre vérité que je ne voulais pas accepter, c'était que j'étais aussi un peu jaloux: risquer tu ta vie comme tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous ou parce que c'était FInn et que tu avais des sentiments pour lui? Peu importe, je t'admirais et j'avais peur que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide comme te faire prendre à sa place. Je t'en savais capable.

On revint se placer devant la clôture... Tu entras dans le camp sans trop de soucis. Indra te mit à l'épreuve devant la tente du commandant en te pointant du bout de sa lance. Je ne voyais pas bien, mais j'étais sûr que la lame commençait à transpercer ta peau. Tu ne bougea pas pour autant. Lexa sortit et te laissa passer. Je regardai tour à tour toi et Raven. Ils amenèrent Finn. Tu parlais toujours avec Lexa. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as dit, mais je ne doute pas que tu as tout essayé. Tu as même dû lui proposer ta propre vie. C'est ce qui m'effrayait le plus depuis le début de ce stupide plan. Je commençais à bien te connaitre. 

Aujourd'hui et avec le recul, je me demande si tu apprécies vraiment la vie. Avec toutes les fois où tu n'as pas hésité à te sacrifier... N'espérais-tu pas en finir finalement? J'aurais voulu être celui qui te donne une raison d'aimer la vie, une raison de vouloir rester saine et sauve... CE que tu es pour moi.

Tu t'avanças soudain vers lui. Nous ne savions pas si c'était pour le libérer ou ....

Tu l'embrassas...cela me fit rater plusieurs respirations. Je sais que ce n'était pas le moment. Je sais que cette journée est un cauchemar pour toi. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû te la rappeler. Mais c'est un souvenir tellement important. Il y a eu plus de moments douloureux que joyeux entre nous, c'est comme ça.... Et c'est surement grâce à ça que nos liens sont aussi forts...

Tu l'as donc embrassé. Tu l'enlaças et lorsque tu t'es écartée, il était mort. Tu venais de l'achever... Tu te retournas, effondrée, sous nos yeux incompréhensif et surpris... Ta mère pleurait, Raven hurlait. Elle s'écroula et je la retins comme je le pouvais, tentant tant bien que mal de la consoler alors que la peine me submergeait également, différemment. La peine d'avoir encore perdu l'un des nôtres, la peine de savoir que tu as enduré, ton sacrifice, un de plus...la peine de ne pas pouvoir te soutenir toi, qui en avait surement autant besoin que Raven, sans doute même plus.

Je veux que tu saches que pas une seule seconde je t'en ai voulu. Tu as fait ce qu'il devait être fait. Il aurait été torturé et aucun autre plan n'aurait fonctionné. Tu as sauvé notre peuple entier ce jour-là. Et une partie de toi est morte en même temps que lui...Tu as été capable de prendre une décision que pas grand monde n'aurait supportée. Tu mérites tout le respect du monde pour ça. Tu as fait des erreurs par la suite. Celle-là n'en n'était pas une. Je n'ai jamais douté de ça pas même une seule seconde.


	15. I can’t loose to you

Seul Kane et ta mère ont pu venir te voir. Ça me rendait fou. Je n'osais imaginer à quel point tu devais te sentir mal. J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir aussi, être à tes côtés. Te dire que je te soutenais, te prendre dans mes bras. Mais je dû rester au camp, à attendre patiemment, en espérant que ton geste ait réussi à obtenir une trêve. Raven eut le droit d'aller jusqu'au corps de Finn.

On partit aux premières lueurs du jour. Je ne t'avais pas vu avant notre départ. On était juste venir me chercher pour que je fasse partie de l'expédition. Tu me voulais à tes côtés, ainsi qu'Octavia et Lincoln, c'est tout ce que je savais. J'ai préféré te laisser tranquille jusque là. Je t'avais vue rentrer au camp dans un état déplorable et pour être honnête, je ne savais pas comment agir... Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter ta peine. Moi qui aurais tant voulu te consoler quand je ne le pouvais pas, j'en étais à présent incapable.

Je marchais à quelques pas derrière toi, laissant assez de distance entre nous, mais étant assez proche pour te protéger en priorité en cas de danger et si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je te vis ralentir en regardant vers les arbres, complètement effrayée, j'enjambai alors les quelques pas qui nous séparait...

« Hey, tout va bien? » Quelle question con, évidemment que ça n'allait pas!

« Ouais .»

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, tu devais savoir que j'étais de ton côté, que je te soutenait: « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »

« Et maintenant je dois vivre avec »... Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de te prendre dans mes bras s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde autour de nous, mais c'était ma seule envie à ce moment-là... « Tu penses toujours que la trêve est une mauvaise idée? »

« Je pense qu'on perd notre temps à faire de la politique pendant que nos amis sont en danger. »

« On a besoin de leur armée pour entrer au Mont Weather et tu le sais. »

« Leur armée s'est toujours fait botter les fesses par le Mont Weather. Ce qu'on a besoin c'est d'un homme infiltré, quelqu'un pour être nos yeux et nos oreilles.»

« Oublie, c'est trop dangereux »

« Clarke, si tu as pu sortir, je pourrai rentrer »

Tu regardais fixement devant toi alors que tu me lança fermement: « J'ai dit non! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi... j'ai besoin d'une meilleure raison. » Je ne m'attendais absolument pas du tout à ce que tu allais me répondre, mais ces quelques mots représentaient tellement pour moi, j'ai longtemps cherché à les analyser et je me suis souvent raccrocher à eux...

« Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. D'accord? » Je n'osai même pas te répondre, bien trop surpris et troublé par cet aveu ... Je venais d'entendre cet aveu qui me bouleversait de l'intérieur et je ne savais pas comment j'étais censé réagir. « aussi », tu me comparais réellement à Finn? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais donc dire par là? Tu tenais donc à ce point à moi? J'étais important à tes yeux? Tenais-tu à moi autant que je tenais désormais à toi? Tes sentiments allaient-ils finalement dans le même sens??? Que de questions laissées sans réponses...ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. On lit l'un dans l'autre comme dans un livre et pourtant, il reste tellement de non-dits, ça a toujours était le cas...c'est tellement bête. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière...

À la tombée de la nuit, nous fîmes une pause pour nous reposer, le camp étant encore loin. Les tentes étaient posées, mais tu posas ton équipement au milieu de nos 2 peuples. Je m'approchai de toi: « Clarke, c'est plus sur de notre côté. »

« On a besoin de leur faire confiance Bellamy. Il n'y a plus de côtés » me répondis-tu en te couchant.

Ok... et bien qu'il en soit ainsi... Je posai donc mon campement entre leur côté et toi...Je préférai être entre vous... Juste au cas où. Que tu le veuilles ou non je te protégerai.

Au petit matin et après encore plusieurs heures de marches, nous arrivâmes enfin au village natif. Une fois entièrement désarmés ( et heureusement, car au vu du nombre d'armes que Raven avait sur elle, elle prévoyait certainement quelque chose de stupide ), nous avons pu entrer dans le village, toi et moi en tête.

Un homme se mis en travers de notre chemin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la commandante nous amenait ici, nous qui avions tué sa famille... Le garde, Augustus, commença à le battre à mort, mais tu supplias la commandante d'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit. Elle avisa également le village entier qu'il devait nous accepter à leurs côtés ou le payer de leur vie... « Quel accueil chaleureux »...bougonnais-je...

Ils mirent en place la cérémonie, le corps de Finn au milieu du bucher... Au moment d'allumer le feu, Lexa te donna le flambeau. Tu restas quelques instants paralysée, à regarder le feu, les larmes aux yeux, tous les regards rivés sur toi. Tu tournas légèrement le visage, comme si tu avais vu un fantôme, c'était surement le cas...puis tu allumas délicatement le feu « Yu gonplei ste odon ».

Les natifs parurent surpris de cette phrase, tu respectais leur tradition, c'était malin de ta part et ça leur montrait que tu les respectais. Je restais juste à côté de Raven pendant la cérémonie, au cas où celle-ci se sentirait mal ou si elle se mettait à péter les plombs. Tu restas devant le feu avec la commandante jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit complètement éteint. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais c'est à partir de là que ton comportement s'est mis à changer. C'est là partir de là que tu es devenue beaucoup plus froide, notamment envers moi, mais aussi plus forte d'une certaine façon.

Nous nous sommes donc ensuite rendus au repas organisé par la commandante pour sceller notre alliance. Kane lui a offert une bouteille de notre meilleur alcool, notre seul alcool en fait.

« Clarke, trinquons ensemble » quelque chose me dérangeait dans sa façon de te fixer comme si tu étais la dernière part de gâteau qu'il restait sur la table. Même moi je n'osai pas le faire, enfin, je pensais que j'étais plus discret qu'elle en tout cas. On aurai cru qu'elle te déshabillait du regard.

« Avec plaisir. »

Augustus demanda à Lexa de gouter avant elle pour tester le verre.

Vous alliez mettre vos verres à la bouche lorsque Augustus s'effondra. « Poison !»

J'eus le réflexe de mettre un coup dans ton verre pour ne pas qu'il soit en contact avec toi.

« C'est le peuple du ciel » Indra nous accusa...

Je me plaçais vivement devant toi pour te protéger de l'attaque imminente, mais tu t'avanças... À y repenser, tout le monde a eu le réflexe de reculer pour se défendre, sauf toi, et moi, qui ne pensais qu'à ta sécurité et occultait totalement le risque que j'encourais.

« Ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous. Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas nous. »

Ils nous fouillèrent et trouvèrent une fiole dans la poche de Raven.

« Ce n'est pas à moi! Je vous dis que ce n'est pas à moi! Il l'a mis dans ma poche quand il m'a fouillé ».

Lexa ne la croyait visiblement pas

« Personne du ciel ne quitte cette pièce! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Lincoln tenta de parler pour nous, mais il réussit juste à se faire enfermer à nos côtés.

J'essayais de trouver un moyen de sortir quand tu allas trouver Raven. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais ça l'a mis dans une rage folle. Elle te frappa fortement au visage et ajouta « Tu es la seule meurtrière ici ».

On s'approcha tous quand tu regardas fixement le mur et tu semblas dire à quelqu'un que l'on ne voyait pas « Laisse-moi tranquille, tu ne m'as pas donné le choix. Pourquoi tu t'es rendu? » Puis tu allas t'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce en pleurant, déboussolée... Tu voyais Finn, je n'avais aucun doute là dessus. Il te hantait.

Ta mère vint te rejoindre. Une fois encore, j'étais trop loin pour entendre la conversion, mais celle-ci ne t'a pas plu. Tu haussas le ton « Ce que j'ai fait à Finn n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu lui as fait! Je protégeais tout le monde, je n'avais pas le choix, toi tu l'avais. Tu l'as dénoncé! »

« Non, je croyais que Thelonius allait parler à ton père et le convaincre de ne pas rendre ça public. »

« Tu savais que papa n'arrêterait jamais. Tu savais ce qu'il allait lui arriver. »

« Je protégeai tout le monde aussi. Je te protégeai » tu te levas... « Clarke, s'il te plait » tout le monde vous regardiez.

« On est pareil », lui as tu juste répondu... comme si c'était une honte...

Ils vinrent chercher Raven, j'essaye de me mettre en travers, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La commandante voulait « seulement » la mort de Raven. Nous étions libres, mais il n'y avait plus d'alliance.

Ils attachèrent Raven à un poteau, comme Finn. Tu étais resté dans la pièce où nous étions enfermés...sans doute à bout de force et certainement pas prête à affronter une épreuve de plus. Je voulais aller aider Raven, mais Kane m'en empêcha. Ta mère t'appela, nous devions partir... Raven souffrait le martyre.

Tu déboulas soudain, te dirigeant droit vers Lexa. Je te courais après: « Clarke qu'est ce que tu fais tu vas te faire tuer ». Je voulais aider Raven, mais pas au prix de ta vie.

« J'ai besoin de la bouteille maintenant . Stop! »

« Laissez-la passer !» Ta mère et moi te suivîmes instinctivement.

« C'est un des tiens qui a voulu te tuer Lexa. Pas l'un des miens. »

« Tu devrais courir » menaça Indra

« Je peux le prouver » Nyko te tendit la bouteille que tu empoignas et tu bus à pleines gorgées. Nous te regardions tous, choqués, inquiets... Ta mère et moi sans doute plus que les autres. Et si tu avais tort? Mais apparemment il n'y avait pas de poison dans la bouteille .

« Explique, » demanda Lexa.

« Le poison n'était pas dans la bouteille. Il était dans le verre. »

Je réfléchis et pris la parole après qu'Augustus parlait à Lexa dans leur langue.

« C'était toi.» Tu te tournas vers moi l'air interrogateur « il a testé le verre, il a fouillé Raven.»

« Gustus ne me ferait jamais de mal »

« Tu n'étais pas la cible, l'alliance l'était. »

Tu ajoutas: « nous n'avons rien fait et tu le sais. »

« Cette alliance causera ta perte Heda, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. »

« Cette trahison causera la tienne. »

Nous allâmes délivrer Raven alors que tu restas planté à regarder Lexa...avec la même admiration que moi lorsque je t'ai regardé achever Atom. Ce n'était pas bon signe...Je savais ce que ça voulait dire...J'espérais me tromper. Je me suis dit que c'est mon ego qui parlait et réagissait.

Lexa mis à mort Gustus après qu'il ait subi plusieurs coups de tordre. Raven sembla alors réaliser que tu avais évité ça à Finn. Il avait eu une belle mort finalement comparée à ce qu'il devait subir. Tu semblas compatir à la douleur de Lexa qui ne flancha pas lors la mise à mort, mais avait l'air d'être vraiment touchée par son geste... Elle plongea son regard dans le tien... Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Mon corps m'a trahi malgré moi. Le cœur qui bat la chamade, la chaleur qui monte au visage, les mains moites... L'impression qu'on me plante un couteau dans le cœur, qu'on m'a pris ma place.


	16. He'd do anything for her, to protect her

Le soir autour du feu de camp, je regardai ma soeur dans les bras de Lincoln. Ce dernier me demanda: « Comment as-tu su que c'était Gustus? »

« Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, pour la protéger. C'était logique ». C'est ce que j'aurai fait pour Octavia... Et pourtant, c'était à toi que je pensais lorsque je prononçai cette phrase. Bien sûr que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour O, mais l'évidence était là et je ne pouvais plus lutter: ta vie m'était devenue aussi importante que la sienne. Je voulais caché ton coeur dans le mien pour que personne ne puisse y toucher.

« Et regarde les remerciements qu'il a eu. » Répondit Octavia en me regardant...comme pour signifier une fois de plus qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de mon aide.

Raven nous interpella, elle recevait un message radio...

« 47 d'entre nous sont enfermés. Ils ont pris Harper. On ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste ».

« Parle-lui, dis quelque chose, » ordonnas-tu.

« Ça tourne en boucle », te répondit-elle.

« S'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous, c'est Jasper Jordan. On a besoin d'aide »

« Ils sont vivants » dit Octavia.

« On doit le faire, maintenant , on a notre alliance il est temps de l'utiliser »

« Elle est peut-être déjà morte ». Le message continuait...tu semblas tout d'un coup pensive et perdue...

Tu repris tes esprits et déclaras d'un ton froid: « D'abord nous avons besoin d'un homme infiltré. « . Tu me regardas sans que je ne puisse rien déchiffrer et expliquas « Tu avais raison, sans quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui fragilise leur défense, désactivant le nuage toxique, l'armée est inutile. Tu devrais y aller »...

Tu me disais ça sans la moindre émotion qui transparaissait. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ce n'était pas toi. Cette commandante avait eu une mauvaise influence sur toi en quelques heures à peine... Bien sûr c'était mon plan à la base et c'était la meilleure solution que nous puissions avoir pour le moment, mais je ne comprenais pas ce changement soudain venant de toi. Ça me déstabilisait et me fit beaucoup de peine. Tu m'aurai giflé que j'aurai eu moins mal.

« Je croyais que tu détestais ce plan, que je risquais de me faire tuer. »

« Je devenais faible! Ça en vaut la peine.» Tu me regardais toujours droit dans les yeux, comme si ce que tu venais de me demander n'avait pas la moindre importance, comme si tu voulais te persuader de quelque chose. Octavia sembla aussi choquée que moi par ta demande. « Voici ma carte de la montagne. Trouve une radio et appelle nous » je te pris la carte « Bonne chance » et tu partis de suite, sans un regard vers moi. Je restais perdu un moment... oubliant que j'étais entouré. 

Toujours sous le choc, essayant de comprendre pourquoi d'un seul coup ma vie n'était plus si importante à la tienne. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, je devais y arriver. Je me laissa dévorer par la douleur pour qu'elle puisse enfin se détourner de toi. Je combattrais le mal, je risquerai ma vie, pour que tu comprennes que je suis près à tout...

J'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Lincoln m'aiderait.

Sur le chemin de la mine, nous échafaudions le plan avec Lincoln. Me retrouver seul avec lui m'a permis de mieux apprendre à le connaitre. Je pus ainsi lui dire ce qui s'imposait à moi depuis le début qu'il était bon par soeur, qu'il la rendait forte. Il me répondit simplement qu'elle l'était déjà... Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, survivre 16 ans sous un plancher sans voir personne d'autre que ma mère ou moi l'y avions obliger. Finalement, cette situation nous avait rendu plus fort tous les deux...

Lorsqu'il m'abandonna aux mains des docteurs des montagnes...je pensais que je vivais mes dernières heures. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout... Mais seul, je n'avais quasiment aucune chance. C'était vraiment mal engagé, un plan suicidaire depuis le début, tu avais raison.. Tu le savais et pourtant, tu m'as tout de même laissé y aller. 

Mais même là, alors que je risquais de vivre mes derniers jours et que je subissais un traitement qui s'apparentait plus à de la torture...c'est à toi et à Octavia que je pensais. Je ne t'en voulais même pas à vrai dire, comment le pourrais-je? Je tuerai tout le monde dans cette montagne pour vous mettre en sécurité, pour que notre plan fonctionne et que l'on puisse sauver nos amis et être en paix, peu importe ce que je devais endurer ... C'est ce que je dit à Echo lorsque je la rencontrai, dans la cage à côté de la mienne. Juste avant d'être emmené après avoir reçu une dose de produit censé me tuer... ce serait de cette façon que j'allai mourir, gardant ton visage et celui de ma soeur en tête...

Je me réveillai d'une décharge d'adrénaline, grâce à Maya, qui me détacha. Je n'aurai jamais réussi sans elle. Sans elle je serai mort. Je du tuer le garde venu pour moi, devant Maya. C'était son peuple et pourtant, elle m'aida quand même, je pouvais lire la peine dans ses yeux. Echo m'a bien aidé également. Je pris les vêtements du garde et promis à Echo que je reviendrai pour eux. Maya et moi sortîmes de la pièce pour chercher nos amis qui disparaissaient un à un. J'avais finalement réussi à m'infiltrer. Mission réussit pour le moment, mais c'était loin d'être gagné.

Maya me sauva la vie plusieurs fois pendant mon infiltration ou j'ai failli me faire à plusieurs reprises. Elle me guida dans le labyrinthe de la montagne... J'eus l'aperçu de leur vie. Je vis les enfants...toutes ces personnes innocentes... on devait essayer de bien faire, de ne pas ruiner leur vie. La mission serait plus difficile, mais on devait les préserver, il n'y était pour rien. Mon coeur se brisa lorsque le fils du garde que je venais de tuer vint gentiment me parler...Ce petit bonhomme était adorable, si gentil...et moi je venais de lui enlever son père...

Arrivés devant la chambre de nos amis, une alarme retentit, on ne pouvait plus entrer, ils étaient enfermés. Maya m'emmena donc jusque la radio...

« Camp Jaha, c'est le Mont Weather, quelqu'un m'entends? »

« Bellamy? » C'était ta voix... Tu ne peux imaginer le bien fou que cela m'a fait de t'entendre... Et la manière-tu as prononcé mon prénom me laissait penser que je t'importais tout de même encore un peu finalement et ça suffisait à me donner le courage necessaire pour continuer.

« Clarke ». Tu mis plusieurs secondes à me répondre et je sentis du soulagement. Ta vois était rempli d'émotions...

« Tu vas bien? »

« Je vais bien, mais c'est la seule bonne nouvelle. On doit parler rapidement, quelque chose a changé. Jasper, Monty et les autres sont enfermés dans le dortoir. »

« Mais ils sont en vie? Chacun d'entre eux? »

« Je le pense pour l'instant. Maya dit qu'ils ont déjà commencé à utiliser leur sang. Les choses vont empirer vraiment rapidement »

« Maya est avec toi? »

« Elle m'a aidé à m'échapper, si elle ne l'avait pas pas fait je serai mort... »Je lançai à regard plein de reconnaissance à Maya... » Et Clarke, il y a des enfants ici. Nous avons besoin d'un plan qui ne tuera pas tout le monde. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu en as un. »

« Je comprends. Mais on ne peut rien faire tant que tu n'as pas désactivé le nuage toxique. Raven va t'aider. »

« Pigé, quoi d'autre? »

« Tu dois trouver un moyen de libérer les natifs prisonniers. Il y a une armée entière dans la montagne et ils ne s'en pas même pas rendus compte. »

« Cheval de Troie, bonne idée »

« Qu'en pense Maya? C'est faisable? » Elle secoua la tête, visiblement dépassée...

« Elle a dit que ce n'était pas un problème », répondis-je pour te rassurer. « Clarke, si tu veux que j'y arrive, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes plus de temps. Ça ne mettra pas longtemps avant qu'ils réalisent que je ne suis pas un des leurs et si ça arrive...» Tu me coupas dans ma phrase: « Ça n'arrivera pas! Je trouverai quelque chose. »

« Trouve rapidement .»

« C'est noté ...Et Bellamy? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as réussi, je savais que tu y arriverais ,» quelques mots, qui semblaient anodins, mais qui me donna assez de force pour la suite. Tu croyais en moi. Je ne te décevrai pas. J'allai garder ça en tête et ce serait ma motivation. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, je voulais te prouver que tu avais raison de compter sur moi. Je voulais me montrer digne de ton âme, de ton coeur.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est ne pas me faire tuer. »

« Alors, continue de faire ça ...» et tu donnas la radio à Raven qui m'expliqua comment désactiver le nuage toxique. Tout ce que je retenais réellement était: Ma vie t'importait, ma vie t'importait, ma vie t’importait…

* * *

« Poste de travail, vous m'entendez? Il y a quelqu'un? »

« Bellamy tu es en retard. Toutes les 3 heures, c'est toutes les 3 heures.» Me grondas-tu...visiblement inquiète. Cela me fit sourire intérieurement, mais je ne fis rien paraitre.

« Tu as fini? »

« As-tu trouvé la source du nuage toxique? »

« Non , ça devra attendre. »

« Quoi? Non! Rien n'est plus important que ça! »

« Nos amis le sont! Ils commencent à les sortir du dortoir , un à la fois, toutes les heures.»

Raven pris la parole: » Ils les emmènent où? »

« Je ne sais pas. On a essayé de les suivre, mais ils les emmènent dans un niveau sécurisé. Maya a emprunté les plans du système de ventilation à son chef et son somme encore en train de trouver un moyen d'y accéder. Quelque chose? »

Maya me répondit « Je pense que j'ai trouvé un chemin, mais ça va être serré. » Elle me tendit un autre Talkie Walkie demandé par Raven ainsi que des oreillettes afin que je puisse leur parler tout en étant mobile.

Tu repris la parole: « Bellamy, tu dois les trouver. »

« C'est le plan. »

« Si tu n'y arrives pas, tout ça aura été fait pour rien. »

« Ouais. » Toute la pression était sur moi. Tout reposait sur moi. Tu comptais sur moi. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur...

Je me retrouvai donc plusieurs minutes plus tard dans les conduits de ventilation...ayant à peine la place pour pouvoir ramper à l'intérieur.

« Ok alors dis-nous où tu es maintenant » Raven me demandât-elle.

« Je suis à une intersection. Je prends quel chemin? »

Tu repris la radio... « Bellamy, on pense que tu es tout proche. Le labo devrait être devant »

« Il y aurait-il une chance que tu sois plus précise? ».. J'avais 5 chemins différents devant moi... J'entendis soudain un bruit étrange, comme une perceuse. « Pas grave, j'ai trouvé ».

Le conduit déboucha sur un endroit plus large avec la bouche d'aération qui donnait pile sur le labo, d'où je pouvais voir l'horrible spectacle qui se donné devant moi... Ils étaient en train de lui percer les os. Tu du entendre le bruit de la perceuse ...

« Extraction de moelle osseuse »...

On resta silencieux à écouter leur conversation qui nous apprit qu'un missile allait être lancé sur Ton DC où tous les chefs de clan étaient réunis. Ma soeur y était. Je retournai rapidement à un endroit plus sur pour pouvoir parler sans être écouté.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as entendu. »

« On a entendu. »

Tu demandas à Raven si Kane avait une radio, elle te dit que non comme nous devions garder la fréquence pour moi.

« Si je pars maintenant, je peux y arriver à temps. » Ce n'est pas vrai, quel cauchemar...ça n'allait donc jamais cesser d'empirer...

« À temps pour te faire explosé tu veux dire! » Te répondit Raven, je pensais exactement la même chose en effet. Tu ne changeas pas d'avis pour autant.

« Quand je reviendrai, je veux que nos amis soient en sécurité et que le nuage toxique soit désactivé. Vous pouvez faire ça? »

« On peut. Vas-y ,» te dit finalement Raven.

« Clarke attend! Octavia était à Ton DC quand je suis parti. Est-elle...?

« Elle est là, elle est en sécurité. » J'étais à demi soulagé, tu avais hésité une demi seconde avant de répondre et je savais au son de ta voix qu'il y avait un soucis.

« Sois prudente aussi .»

« Je le serai .»

J'appris plus tard qu'Octavia était bien là bas et qu'à cause Lexa tu avais presque failli la laisser mourir... Apparemment, tu pensais que ne rien dire permettrait de garder ma couverture et me protéger... Je t'en ai voulu, bien sûr que je t'en ai voulu.. Mais je pouvais tout de même comprendre ton raisonnement, votre raisonnement. Tu as tout de même laissé une bombe exploser un village entier...et ton excuse était juste pour me protéger moi et notre plan? Tu savais pourtant que je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé mourir ma soeur. Tu as quand même pris le risque, suivant Lexa. Avais-tu agi pour elle ou pour moi? J'aurai toujours un doute là dessus. Mais c'est du passé à présent. Et puis, j'aurai fait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés, et que ma soeur n'avait pas été présente. J'aurai moi aussi laissé cette bombe exploser si ça pouvait te permettre d'avoir une chance de t'en sortir.

Je réussis à m'infiltrer dans l'équipe responsable du dortoir. Je pus ainsi motiver Jasper à se battre et lui confier une arme. Je réussis ensuite à entrer dans la chambre de Dante, pour essayer de le rallier à notre camp. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec les agissements de son fils et du docteur. Il n'aurait pas été enfermé là sinon. Il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas m'aider à les délivrer, mais il m'aida à gagner un peu de temps.

Je repris le talkie-walkie avec Raven pour qu'elle m'aide à mener à bien le plan de Dante. Je lui demandai si tu avais réussi à faire évacuer Ton DC. Elle me rassura sur le fait que tu y arriverais, mais laissa échapper que ma soeur y était. J'ai dû m'arrêter, inquiet et en colère.

« Comment avez-vous pu me le cacher ? »

« Clarke essayait de te protéger. » Je repris mes esprits et recommença à grimper...

Notre plan a fonctionné, je réussis à ouvrir une brèche pour irradier le niveau 5. Juste à temps avant que Jasper ne soit emmené. Ils réussirent tous à s'échapper, profitant du chaos régnant sur le niveau 5. Bien sûr, cela ruina ma couverture. Cage se rendit vite compte que son père était à l'origine de cette brèche. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire changer d'avis.

Le chaos s'était déversé dans la montagne, mais les gardes avaient assez vite repris le contrôle. Heureusement nos amis furent plus futés et réussirent à se défendre tant bien que mal. On redescendit dans le labo avec Maya ... Ils avaient réussi à prendre Fox, je tirai donc sur les 2 gardes qui étaient avec elle. Puis Maya nous amena chez elle où elle expliqua la situation à son père qui se rangea assez facilement de notre côté. Sa mère était une rebelle contre les transfusions de natifs. C'est pour cela qu'elle a été tuée. Maya honorait donc la mémoire de sa mère en nous aidant. Plusieurs personnes dans la montagne étaient contre ces transfusions et nous aideraient. Le père de Maya m'avertit que son peuple n'arrêterait jamais de nous traquer si nos moelles osseuse leur permettaient de sortir.

Ils prirent ensuite Maya en otage pour forcer nos amis à se rendre. Ils savaient bien que Jasper et elle était proche et ils avaient dû comprendre que c'était elle qui les aidait. Il l'emmenèrent au dortoir où les radiations étaient là, avec seulement 20 minutes d'oxygène dans sa combinaison de protection. Je fis donc demi-tour, mettant en pause le plan initial pour aller les aider à s'échapper via les conduits d'aération. Le père de Maya m'avait aidé à les mettre en lieu sûr. J'expliquais ton plan brièvement à Jasper. Il me parla de Finn. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui annoncer sa mort.

Maya put réunir tous les gens qui voulaient révolutionner la montagne. On dispersa donc nos amis qui allèrent se cacher chez plusieurs de ces familles. La désactivation du nuage toxique a bien failli mal tourner. J'ai failli échouer et y passer plusieurs fois. Mais au moins, mon but avait été atteint. Le nuage toxique était désactivé. En grande partie grâce au père de Maya et ses alliés, mais aussi à Raven et Wick qui n'avaient cessé de se creuser les méninges depuis l'Arche.

Bien entendu, l'ennemi nous avait leurrés. Le nuage toxique n'était pas désactivé, et ils avaient coupé le signal radio. Je du donc trouvé une solution par moi même. Une explosion me sembla être la seule option... Je réussis à me mettre à l'abri juste à temps.

J'allai ensuite libérer l'armée native prisonnière des cages. Echo sembla surprise de mon retour. J'avais tenu ma promesse. Je lui expliquai rapidement notre plan alors que Cage tenta de retourner son peuple entier contre nos amis et ceux qui les aidaient. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Je laissai Echo finir de délivrer son peuple et lui demanda d'attendre les miens et de se tenir prêts à se battre. Les gardes accéléraient leur rythme, n'hésitant plus à tuer leur propre peuple si ces derniers aidaient les nôtres. Jasper et Maya finirent bientôt par me rejoindre alors que je venais de les sauver d'une nouvelle attaque, sauvant par la même occasion son père.

Maya sentait son heure arrivée. L'étau se resserrant de plus en plus sur elle. Peu de solutions étaient envisageables. Jasper était déterminé à la sauver. Il tuerait Cage sans hésitation. Il était amoureux d'elle. Ca se voyait, je le savais. Il l'aimait et était prêt à tout pour la protéger comme je l'étais pour protéger Octavia... et pour te protéger toi.

Nous retrouvions Monty, complètement dévasté, qui avait réussi à se cacher. Il avait vu les gens qui l'ont aidé se faire tuer et n'avait pas bougé. On pouvait lire la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il nous apprit que l'armée native était découverte et qu'ils avaient emmené tous les autres. Il fallait faire vite ou notre plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'était qu'à ce moment même Lexa passait un deal avec Cage, pour son propre peuple. Elle nous avait trahis, elle t'avait trahie toi! Elle nous a abandonnés à une mort certaine et repartie avec toute son armée ainsi que celle que j'avais libérée. On trouva le père de Maya mort, gisant dans la salle vide, où devait se trouver l'armée native. Tout le monde nous avait abandonnés. Le peu de personnes de notre peuple restantes avait également abandonné. Tous sauf Octavia et toi, évidemment.


	17. Together

On parvint jusqu'à la porte menant aux grilles, nous cherchions encore l'armée native... Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, c'est Octavia et toi qui étiez derrière. Le soulagement fut immédiat: les 2 personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus étaient saines et sauves et n'avaient pas abandonné. Octavia me sauta dans les bras et m'enlaça...puis elle fit de même avec Monty et Jasper... Tu me regardais fixement, désolée. Je ne te lâchas pas du regard pendant qu'Octavia me serrait dans ses bras. Mes yeux se retrouvèrent instinctivement captivés par les tiens, dont l'azur 'avait tellement manqué, magnifiques, mais semblait lancer des appels aux secours...

Je pouvais lire la culpabilité dans ton regard qui me fixais avec intensité, et la culpabilité était sublime... Je m'avançai doucement vers toi. J'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras, pourtant aucun de nous ne fit quoi que ce soit.

« Où est notre armée? »

« Partie, tout comme la tienne. Dis-moi que tu as un plan ». Tu avais donc foncé tête baissée sans le moindre plan, risquant ta vie dans une mission suicide... Tout comme Octavia. Je pense parler en toute objectivité quand je dis que vous êtes les 2 femmes les plus fortes qu'il puisse exister dans toute la galaxie. Je suis fière d'avoir fait partie de votre vie, de votre histoire.

« Pas vraiment. On doit parler à Dante, Maya dit qu'il est en quarantaine. »..

« Clarke !» Jasper et Monty n'eurent pas autant de réserve que moi... Ils se jetèrent tous deux sur toi pour un énorme câlin. Je les enviais tellement de n'avoir aucune gêne à faire ça...je ne pouvais me permettre une telle proximité avec toi. Mon coeur ne l'aura pas supporté et nous devions rester concentrés. Et puis, ils n'avaient aucune gêne à avoir en fait, leur câlin était amical, ils n'avaient aucun autre sentiment à mettre de côté, aucune retenue à avoir. Ce n'était clairement plus mon cas.

Je te vis regarder Maya et la remercier discrètement... Juste avant que le bip de sa combinaison ne nous alarme. Il fallait faire vite.

Octavia fit les équipes: Toi, moi et Monty irions voir Dante pendant que Jasper et elle s'occuperaient de mettre Maya en sécurité.

On arriva dans la chambre de Dante, ce dernier fut surpris de te voir...

« Bonjour Clarke »

J'enchainai de suite, nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps: « Monsieur, on a encore besoin de votre aide. »

« C'est bon, j'ai éteint les caméras , on peut parler librement» ajouta Monty

« Personne ne regarde de toute façon. Grâce à vous ils sont tous au niveau 5 ».

« Pas vous, » constatas-tu

« Non pas moi .»

« S'il vous plait, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. On a besoin d'un besoin de faire sortir notre peuple sans devoir tuer tout le monde ». J'essayais d'être sympathique... Il ignora mes paroles.

« Il ne nous aidera pas » ,affirmas-tu.

« Tu as coupé le courant, risquant la vie de tout le monde dans cette montagne, mon peuple, même ceux vous ayant aidés »

« On savait qu'ils servant en sécurité au niveau 5. On a fait en sorte de ne pas détruire les turbines pour que vous puissiez les réparer. On est le gentil ici, pas vous! » Tu commençais à t'énerver.

« Dis-moi, si on avait relâché ton peuple et le leur, que serait-il arrivé au mien? »

Tu ne répondis pas. Au lieu de ça tu te tournas vers Monty

« Peux-tu nous amener au poste de commande? On a besoin de voir ce qu'il se passe au niveau 5. »

« Pas de soucis. »

J'attrapai Dante: « C'est parti. Que vous le vouliez ou non vous allez nous aider. »

On arriva au niveau 5, vide, mais nous nous méfions tout de même.

Dante avait l'air tranquille: « Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne ici. »

« Désolé de ne pas prendre vos mots à la lettre » lui répondis-je, toujours aux aguets, surveillant tes arrières...

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec votre peuple au niveau 5? » lui demandas-tu.

« Après ce que j'ai fait, ils peuvent être libres. Je ne le peux pas. La délivrance à un prix. Je le supporte pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire »...

Je compris... « Ce n'était pas Cage. C'était votre idée de faire un deal avec les natifs. » Il hocha la tête...

« On y est» Monty avait réussi à ouvrir la porte.

J'entrai en premier

« C'est vide, il a dit la vérité. »

« Allume les moniteurs » demandas-tu à Monty

Monty alluma les écrans...

« Oh mon dieu »...tremblas-tu en voyant les images du labo... Je compris vite pourquoi.

« Est-ce que c'est Raven ? » Elle était allongée sur la table d'opération. Ils allaient la tuer...et la torturer avant en lui enlevant sa moelle osseuse sans l'endormir.

Tu fixas l'écran et regardas l'ensemble de notre peuple attaché...ta mère parmi eux... « Maman... ». Ton self-contrôle s'écroula. Je pouvais sentir ta détresse s'échapper par tous les pores de ta peau.

Je pris le talkie-walkie et cria sur Dante: « Dites-leur d'arrêter! Maintenant. »

« Je ne ferai pas ça. »

Tu regardas l'écran de la salle de repas... « Emmerson... » Tu semblas y reconnaitre un garde et me pris vivement le Talkie des mains « Carl Emmerson, ici le centre de sécurité, répondez. »

« Qui est-ce? »

« Tu sais qui c'est. Donne la radio au président. »

Il bougea... Monty réussit également à suivre leurs mouvements grâce aux caméras.

« C'est le président Wallace. »

« J'ai votre père, si vous ne laissez pas mon peuple partir je le tuerai » lui expliquas-tu froidement.

« Comment être sur qu'il est bien là? »

Tu tendis la radio vers Dante: « Garde le cap Cage. »

« Tu ne le feras pas » te provoqua-t-il.

« Tu ne me connais pas assez bien. Ça s'arrête maintenant. Relâche mon peuple. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Dante ajouta « Ca signifierait la fin du mien Clarke. »

Tu te retournas rapidement, braquant ton arme sur lui... Je me poussai vivement, Monty se releva... On ne pensait pas que tu en viendrais là si vite. Je commençai à flipper, tu étais totalement déstabilisée, perdue, et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour t'aider, c'était ton truc à toi ça... « Clarke, on a besoin de lui. »

« Et j'ai besoin que son fils me croit » me répondis-tu. ... « Ne me fais pas faire ça » dis-tu à cage.

« Papa, je prendrai soin de notre peuple. »..

Dante sembla étonné, un peu apeuré, mais il resta sur sa position: « Aucun d'entre nous n'a le choix ici Clarke. »

Tu secouas la tête, toi même troublée parce que tu tu t'apprêtais à faire... « Je ne veux pas faire ça », tu respirais la sincérité et la peine. Ce geste allait te briser. Ta peur, ton angoisse émanait de toi comme un nuage toxique. Je pouvais ressentir son poison...

« Moi non plus. » Tu ne le laissas pas continuer et lui tiras dessus, en plein dans la poitrine. Tu le regardas s'effondrer. Tu pleurais. Tu ne supportais pas ce que tu venais de faire et ça se voyait. Je pouvais lire dans ton âme en toute transparence et celle ci était en train d'éclater en morceau. Mon coeur se serra à la vue de ton si beau visage déformé par la prise de conscience de ce que tu venais de faire et de tes yeux océans au bord des larmes. Je ne su pas trop comment réagir. Je voulais être celui sur qui tu pouvais compter, et pourtant...heureusement tu repris vite le dessus « Écoutez-moi attentivement. Je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que mon peuple soit libre. Si vous le les laissez pas partir, j'irradierai le niveau 5. Cage écoutez moi, je ne veux la mort de personne d'autre. Arrêtez les prélèvements et on pourra parler. Il doit y avoir un moyen de tous nous en sortir. »

Il ne répondit pas et envoya Emmerson nous tuer à la place. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il arrive jusqu'à nous.

« Ils ont désactivé ma carte d'accès. Peux-tu faire ça pour la sienne? » Demandais-je à Monty.

« Ça devrait être facile .»

« Où va-t-il? »

« Le dortoir... » c'était le lieu où ils prélevaient... « Monty, tu peux le faire? Tu peux irradier le niveau 5 ? »

« Oui je peux le faire. »

« Attends une seconde Clarke On a besoin d'y réfléchir. Il y a des enfants ici ». Essayais-je de te raisonner... La solution était un peu extrême.

« Je sais » ...Je pouvais lire la douleur dans tes yeux. Tu ne savais pas comment régler cette situation, tu étais vraiment submergée par tes émotions, par la peur, l'envie d'aider...personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça. Et surtout pas toi.

« Des gens qui nous ont aidés. »

« S'il te plait, donne-moi une meilleure idée... » tu me suppliais, tu étais sincère, tu ne voulais pas le faire, les yeux embués de larmes... Je compris alors qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. C'était malheureusement la seule solution pour sauver les nôtres, même si nous devions anéantir cet autre peuple, remplis d'innocents. Tu avais surement tout repassé dans ta tête plus rapidement que moi avant d'en venir là. Nous étions dans une impasse. Eux ou nous, ça se résumait à ça.

On vit Cage remplacer Raven par ta mère sur la table d'opération. Tu perdis tes moyens, tétanisée... « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait...? » Tu fixais l'écran... tremblante, perdue, coupable. Tu ne te serais jamais pardonné si Raven, ta mère et tous les autres avaient été tués ce jour-là. Tu t'en serais voulu également et aurais remis la faute sur toi. En fait, tu aurais culpabilisé de la même manière que tu l'a ensuite fait, et surement même plus.

Je tentai une dernière fois de te faire changer d'avis « Clarke, si on fait ça, il n'y aura pas de marche arrière ». J'avais les larmes aux yeux également en pensant à l'ultimatum qui se présentait à nous et à la seule horrible solution que nous avions...

Tu n'osas pas croiser mon regard et te tournas vers Monty « Fais-le. »

Je surveillais les écrans quand je vis Octavia en danger, courant dans un des couloirs du niveau 5, avec Maya. Elle tua 2 gardes, mais d'autres arrivèrent, plus nombreux.

« Ils doivent sortir de là »

De notre côté Emmerson essayait d'enfoncer notre porte.

« Jasper , ils l'ont eu » vit Monty sur un autre écran... La situation pouvait difficilement être pire. Ta mère, Octavia, et Jasper étaient en danger... Nous avions tous les 3 la personne qui nous était la plus chère menacée de mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Bien sûr, nous ne savions pas que Jasper avait fait exprès de se faire prendre pour pouvoir tenter de tuer Cage. Mais avec le recul, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu réussir et quand bien même, son peuple n'aurait jamais arrêté. Ils voyait en nous leur porte de sortie.

Octavia entra dans la salle de repas avec Maya, les gens se sont mis à paniquer en voyant ma soeur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une native. Les gardes entrèrent et les encerclèrent... Ils allaient la tuer. Ma soeur, ma responsabilité.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? » Demandas-tu à Monty.

« Parce que c'est fait, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de baisser ce levier. Les trappes de ventilation s'ouvriront et les épurateurs s'inverseront, faisant entrer l'air du dehors. »

Tu ne semblais plus si pressée tout d'un coup, réfléchissant une dernière fois au terrible choix qui s'imposait. Emmerson allait faire explosait la porte.

« Clarke, on a plus le temps », s'écria Monty

Tu posas ta main sur le levier... et regardèrent une dernière fois les écrans. Ta mère sur la table d'opération, souffrante et bientôt mourante, notre peuple accroché au mur...ma soeur mise à terre... Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça seule, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça seule. Je savais que ça te briserait et c'était la dernière chose que tu méritais.

« Ma soeur , ma responsabilité... » murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux, me donnant un prétexte, une excuse au geste que j'allais faire pour te soutenir…

Tu regardas Monty, tu pleurais aussi. » Je dois les sauver... » comme pour t'en convaincre toi-même...Monty ne te contredit pas.

Je posai ma main sur la tienne... et plongea mon regard dans le tien... « Ensemble ». Ensemble on était invincible, ensemble on pouvait tout faire, ensemble on survivrait. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça seule. Je devais aussi sauver notre peuple, et ma soeur plus que tout. Nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions. Ensemble nous étions invincibles, ensemble nous pouvons tout faire, tout vaincre, et ensemble, on supporterait le poids de nos actes. Je serai là, je le serai toujours. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas et nous porteront ce fardeau ensemble.

Tu levas tes yeux si tristes vers moi et hocha la tête... Nous abaissions le levier. Ensemble.

Encore un souvenir pénible, horrible, sans doute le pire de tous. Et pourtant c'est celui-ci qui nous scella notre lien à jamais. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'était le seul choix que nous avions, sinon nous aurions vu tout notre peuple mourir, nous serions surement également morts et ce peuple ne s'arrêtera pas de tuer. J'aurai mis plus de temps que toi à le réaliser mais j'en serai arrivé à la même conclusion.

Les gardes s'effondrèrent dans la salle d'opération... Les gens dans le réfectoire également. Nous vîmes Jasper se précipiter vers Maya, mourante... Emmerson s'échappa. Nous avions réussis. Nous avions "gagné", alors...pourquoi la victoire avait un gout si amer?

« Allons retrouver notre peuple... », murmuras-tu tristement. 


	18. May we meet again

Octavia était déjà partie les libérer.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de repos et vîmes l'affreux spectacle qui se dressait devant nous. Notre oeuvre... des dizaines de cadavres gisants sur le sol et les chaises. Les assiettes encore pleines de leur repas qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre...des femmes, des enfants...des personnes âgées... tous innocents. Notre oeuvre, sinistre, cruelle, désespérée. 

On avança pour rejoindre le dortoir, mais Jasper se trouvait sur notre chemin, Maya morte dans ses bras... il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui même à présent. « Qu'avez-vous fait? ». Il nous en voulait, et il ne nous le pardonnerait jamais, nous non plus d'ailleurs. 

« Nous n'avions pas le choix » lui répondis-tu, la voix pleine d'incertitude, essayant de croire toi-même en ces paroles.

« J'allais tuer Cage. Si vous m'aviez donné une minute de plus, ça aurait été terminé. » Foudroyé par cette scène qui se jouait devant nous, je réalise soudainement que mes mains tremblent fébrilement. C’est en fait mon corps tout entier qui frisonne, sous le choc de la tragédie que l’on vient de causer.

« Jasper, ils n'auraient jamais arrêté ,» lui répondis-je en essayant moi même de m'en convaincre.

« On doit aller au dortoir » enchainas-tu, la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.Je te suivis, Monty resta quelques secondes de plus avec Jasper... Leur amitié ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Tu rejoins ta mère et l'enlaça...te laissant finalement aller, en pleurs. « J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé d'être une bonne personne » t'entendis-je lui dire toujours en pleurant... « Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes personnes » te répondit-elle avant de te reprendre dans ses bras...

Kane s'avance vers moi, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux que j'accueillis avec surprise... « Tu as bien agi. Maintenant, ramenons ces gens à la maison. »

« Oui monsieur... » Je n'en étais pas aussi sur que lui...

Octavia nous interrompit ... « Où est Cage ... »

Nous avons plus tard appris que Lincoln l'avait achevé dans les bois. Personne ne regretta sa mort.

Le retour au camp fut calme et solennel, silencieux. Chacun repensant surement au cauchemar que nous venions de vivre... 

Je restais à la porte du camp, regardant tout le monde entrer, retrouvant les siens chaleureusement...tous étant plus ou moins heureux...sauf Jasper.

Kane entrait avec Abby, sur un brancard. Ma soeur avec Lincoln, Raven dans les bras de Wick... moi je t'attendais. Ils étaient tous accompagnés. Moi, je voulais passer cette porte avec toi. Nous avions traversé cette douloureuse épreuve ensemble. Nous avions baissé ce levier ensemble et c'était ensemble que je voulais prendre un nouveau départ... Je ne pensais pas si bien dire.

Je te vis serrer Monty dans tes bras avant que celui-ci ne rentre à son tour, seul. Quelque chose m'interpella dans ta façon d'être...J'avais l'impression que tu lui disais au revoir. Je vins te retrouver, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère...

« Je pense qu'on mérite un verre »...quel idiot, nous venions de faire un génocide et je te proposais de fêter ça...imbécile! Je n'étais pourtant pas fier de ce que nous avions fait, loin de là.

« Prends-en un pour moi ,» on regardait tous les deux vers le camp. Et je commençai à comprendre... Non, en aucune façon je ne pourrai affronter ça sans toi. Tu étais la seule personne à ne pas me voir comme un monstre, la seule à me faire entièrement et aveuglément confiance. J'avais besoin de toi, tu étais mon ancre.

« Hey, on peut surpasser ça... ». J'avais dit "on" tu te souviens? Je ne voulais pas que tu porte seule ce fardeau et je ne me voyais pas surpasser ça sans toi près de moi.

C'est là que le monde autour de moi sembla s'écrouler...quand tu me répondis « Je n'entre pas » je compris que peu importe ce que je dirai, tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête...

Je me tournai avec toi avec toute la sincérité et la meilleure intention possible... » Clarke, si tu as besoin de pardon, je te le donne » utilisant les mêmes mots qui m'avaient tellement apaisé quelques semaines plus tôt alors que moi aussi je voulais fuir. « Tu es pardonnée » tu fuis mon regard, le tien commençait à se remplir de larmes prêtent à sortir... » S'il te plait, rentre à l'intérieur ».

« Prends soin d'eux pour moi »

« Clarke ». t'implorais-je avec émotions. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'aurais voulu me jeter à tes genoux, t'implorer de ne pas partir, de rester avec moi. Je sais cela aurait été égoïste, mais après tout ce qu'on avait traversé, tu ne pouvais pas m'abandonner. La tristesse me submergeait et rongeait chaque partie de mon corps. 

« Voir leur visage chaque jour ça me rappellera ce que j'ai fait là bas pour les ramener. »

« Ce que nous avons fait! Tu n'as pas à supporter ça toute seule» te rappelais-je. C'était justement pour cela que j'avais baisser ce levier avec toi.

Tu regardas encore une fois vers l'Arche, où ta mère se trouvait... « Je le supporte pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire » . Tu repris mot pour mot les paroles de Dante. Je compris à cet instant que tu étais déterminée...Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir souffrir...Cette fois encore, je sentais des larmes me piquer les yeux et une pierre s’abattre sur mon coeur en l’écrasant de tout son poids.

« Où iras-tu? ». Tu avais besoin de temps, mais je savais que chaque minute passée loin de toi serait un calvaire. Je n'avais jamais connu la vie sur terre sans Clarke Griffin, et je ne voulais pas la connaitre.

« Je ne sais pas. » J'ai hésité à te demander si je pouvais venir avec toi, cette idée m'a bien sûr effleurée l'esprit et j'ai regrettais pendant plusieurs semaines voir mois de ne pas être partis avec toi. J'ai été lâche sans doute, même si je pensais être courageux en affrontant notre peuple

Tu t'avanças, déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue et m'enlaça. Je sentis mon coeur tressaillir sous l'effet de ce chaste baiser qui déposa sur ma peau une multitude de frissons. Je retins mon souffle. Je brulais d'envie de tourner légèrement mon visage pour mes lèvres rejoignent les tiennes et te fassent ressentir tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi...pourtant je restais tétanisé, paralysé par la peine « Puissions-nous nous retrouver », me chuchotas-tu dans le creux de l'oreille en pleurant. 

Tu partis après un dernier regard rempli de larmes qui finit par faire couler les miennes... Tu ne te retournas pas. Je rentrais, à l'opposer, impuissant, dévasté, rongé par la douleur. La culpabilité s'était envolée quelques instants pour laisser place au trou béant que tu venais de creuse dans mon coeur. Je t'avais perdu, j'avais échoué, je ne t'avais jamais eu de toute façon. Clarke Griffin n'appartient à personne. " Puissions nous nous retrouver" te répondis-je bien trop tard.

Tu m'as abandonné... Je me sentais vide...La racine de ce sentiment indéfinissable était en train de s’implanter silencieusement en moi; là, juste au creux de ma poitrine.

Bon sang Clarke... Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu es parti. Je t'en ai voulu bien sûr, plus tard. Pour être honnête, je pensais que tu changerais d'avis et que tu reviendrais plus rapidement... C'était encore mal te connaitre. Tu as du vivre l'enfer pendant ces 3 mois où tu étais seule, chassée... J'en faisais des cauchemars chaque nuit.

Cet au revoir a été tellement douloureux pour moi. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissé partir... j'aurai dû te retenir. J'aurais dû ne jamais te lâcher. J'aurais dû te serrer dans mes bras et te montrer à quel point tu n'étais pas seul, tu ne le serais jamais à mes côtés. J'aurais dû te dire à cet instant que notre geste n'a rien changé aux sentiments qui grandissaient en moi. J'aurais dû être plus convaincant... Ou j'aurais dû partir avec toi. Après tout, Octavia avait Lincoln...tant de regrets...tout aurait surement été différent si j'avais pu t'empêcher de partir... Le génocide du Mont Weather me hantera jusqu'à ma mort tout comme il te hantera. Et pourtant, t'avoir laissé partir à ce moment-là est un de mes plus grands regrets, si j'avais insisté, tout aurait surement été différent aujourd'hui...je suis désolé... Je n'aurai pas du baisser les bras si facilement.

Mais ce départ, cet abandon, a éveillé en moi la pire des émotions et c'était encore une première pour moi. Si encore quelques doutes pouvaient subsister dans mon esprit sur la nature de ce que j'éprouvai pour toi, le trou béant que tu as laissé dans mon coeur ce jour là les a confirmé de la pire des manière. Mais c'était un fait, une révélation, une putain d'évidence, aussi sur que 2 et 2 font 4 et que j'ai besoin d'oxygène pour survivre : J'étais complètement, totalement amoureux de toi du plus profond de mon être.Je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours et je t'aimerais à tout jamais Clarke Griffin, viscéralement, inconditionnellement, éternellement. Je suis né pour t’aimer Princesse.


	19. 3 months

Tu ne revins pas, je t'attendais, je ne pouvais faire que ça, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir... Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et les semaines en mois... 3 mois... 3 mois sans nouvelles de toi. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais morte. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. Ta mère non plus. Je pense que ta mère m'en a voulu au début, de ne pas t'avoir retenue. Mais elle ne m'en a certainement pas voulu autant que moi. J'ai rejoué la scène 100 fois dans ma tête, trouvant à chaque fois une phrase, un geste, qui te ferait changer d'avis. Ma mémoire me torturait et mon esprit ne me laissait aucune trêve.

Au début ce fut très dur... Je suis resté plusieurs jours enfermé dans ma chambre, je ne voulais voir personne, j'attendais ton retour. Je faisais des cauchemars chaque nuit où je revoyais tous ces corps gisants sur le sol du mont Weather, je voyais ce petit garçon qui était venu me parler...hurler de douleur avant de mourir irradié... je ne doutais pas que tu faisais les mêmes cauchemars. Nous aurions pu les surmonter ensemble. Ça nous aurait surement aidés. Puis, les cauchemars se mirent de plus en plus à être à ton sujet, je t'ai vu mourir de mille et une façons dans ces cauchemars..Et c'était eux les pires...Je t'aimais tellement que ça me tuait de l'intérieur.

J’avais le sentiment d’être perdu, sans repère ni boussole. Comment peut-on rester identique quand quelqu'un qu'on aime nous abandonne. J’étais devenu fou. Jamais encore je ne m'étais senti perdu à ce point, et encore moins depuis notre rencontre, c’était toi qui m’indiquais le nord. Je retrouvais toujours mon chemin car tu étais mon chemin. Je ne serai plus jamais le même. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais mes efforts et mes sourires sonnaient creux.

Octavia vint me secouer pour sortir, essayant de justifier mes actes, et expliquant l'affaire de Ton DC, m'expliquant combien ce que tu avais fait étais mal et qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus te voir dans les parages... Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, je crois, mais elle savait que mon mal-être n'était pas seulement dû à ma culpabilité, aussi et surtout à ton départ. Nous n'en n'avons jamais ouvertement parlé mais je ne doute pas qu'elle savait... Ma petite soeur était devenue une vraie guerrière, bien plus forte que moi.

Et puis, il y avait ces phrases toutes faites qu'on m'a ressorti un milliard de fois. Des phrases toutes faites comme « La vie continue » et je m'entendais répondre « Oui, je sais » mais je pensais au fond de moi « Non, la vie ne continue pas. »

Puis vint la période où ma peine s'est transformée en colère, contre toi, contre moi même pour t'avoir laissé partir... Je voulais t'oublier. Je buvais autant que je pouvais...trainant souvent avec Jasper même si ma présence le répugnait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'allai aussi mal que lui alors que c'était lui qui avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait. Je finissais chaque soir dans un lit différent, passant de bras en bas pour essayer de t'oublier. Bien évidemment ça ne fonctionnait pas, c'était même pire. Pardonnes-moi la colère que m’a causé ton départ. Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Gina. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle me tenait tête, essayait de me comprendre, elle était plus mature que les autres... plus comme toi d'une certaine façon.

Je l'ai apprécié, je crois, ou peut-être j'essayais de me raccrocher à elle et de me convaincre que je commençais à developper. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Sans elle je n'aurai pas tenu... Mais elle n'était pas toi.

Les gardes ont commencé à faire des rondes pour repérer les alentours, définir des périmètres, repérer nos environs. Kane me proposa rapidement de faire partie de la garde. J'avais fait mes preuves apparemment. Il semblait me faire confiance et j'aimais ma relation avec lui. En y réfléchissant maintenant, Kane représentait pour moi le père que je n'avais jamais eu. C'était un excellent modèle.

Quand je repense à cette période, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vécue en automate. Je souriais, je mangeais, je travaillais... et à la fin de la journée, je me rendais compte que je n'avais vécu aucun de mes gestes. J'étais quelque part, perdu entre mes pensées et la douleur. 

Je m'entrainais chaque jour avec Lincoln, qui était devenu mon ami. Il était bon pour ma soeur, elle l'aimait. J'étais heureux pour elle. Pourtant, dès que je les voyais ensemble je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tout comme à chaque fois que j'enlaçais Gina. Je crois qu'elle le savait au fond d'elle, c'était une femme intelligente, elle devait savoir que mon esprit, mon coeur était ailleurs. Elle était trop bien pour moi, comme toi. Il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans que je ne pense à toi, tiraillé entre la colère, la peine et la peur. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un immense fossé entre moi et les autres, qui en serait plus jamais comblé si tu ne revenais pas.

Lincoln m'avait énormément aidé à améliorer mes techniques de combat au corps à corps. On essayait de transmettre ces techniques de défense aux autres jeunes. La paix avec les natifs était fragile. Nous le savions. Le conseil l'avait accepté comme l'un des nôtres. Lui proposant même un de nos uniformes, au grand désarroi de ma soeur, qui se sentait plus proche des natifs que de notre propre peuple.

Je pris vite part aux expéditions de reconnaissance. Je te cherchais, je guettais la moindre trace pouvant me donner l'espoir que tu étais proche, et en vie. Ta mère devait le savoir, car elle me demandait souvent des nouvelles. Elle ne semblait plus m'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé partir. Sans doute ma culpabilité était assez évidente pour qu'elle se rende compte que je regrettais amèrement cet instant.

J'allai mieux, aux yeux des autres. La vie avait repris son cours pour presque tout le monde, excepté Jasper, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, je le comprenais. Mais je devais aller de l'avant. Tu ne me laissais pas le choix. Tu n'étais plus là. Mais tu existais toujours. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je devais te retrouver.


	20. I'll do anything

Ça faisait donc 3 mois que tu étais partie, que tu m'avais abandonné... Un jour qui ressemblait à un autre, nous avons capté un signal radio lors d'une sortie repérage du secteur 7, c'était le signal de la station agro d'où venait les parents de Monty. Après avoir eu quelques soucis avec des guerriers Azgeda et avoir entendu pour la première fois le nom de Wanheda, je rejoignis Kane au secteur 4, étrangement bien trop loin du camp pour que Kane s'y aventure sans une bonne raison.

Kane n'était pas seul, il était avec Indra... Je trouvai ça étrange. Je savais que les 2 se respectaient mutuellement, mais de là à collaborer...

Je commençai à m'excuser et à me justifier pour les 3 guerriers que nous venions de tuer, mais Kane me coupa la parole: « On s'en occupera plus tard. C'est à propos de Clarke. » Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une piqure d'adrénaline. Le simple fait d'entendre ton prénom réveilla en moi une multitude de sentiments et d'espérances, mon coeur faisant un bond dans ma poitrine sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

« C'est à dire ? » Demandais-je inquiet ou euphorique, je ne savais pas, selon la nouvelle qu'Indra allait annoncer.

« Elle est recherchée », annonça-t-elle.

« Par qui ? » demanda alors Monty.

« Par tout le monde » dit alors Indra en me regardant. Je me décomposais...Je devais te retrouver coute que coute.

On prit la Rover en direction des dernières informations qu'Indra avait. Je fus silencieux, pensant qu'à une chose: te retrouver. Tu étais en vie et ça, c'était le plus important..Mais pour combien de temps allais-tu rester en vie?

Kane expliqua à Monty qu'il ne voulait pas avertir Abby jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus d'informations...

« On sait qu'il y a un ordre de le tuer », répondis-je...en fixant toujours l'horizon. J'ajoutais à l'attention d'Indra « Ton peuple est doué pour ça ». J'étais en colère. Je savais bien qu'Indra était justement là pour nous aider et que si on réussissait à te sauver ce serait grâce à elle... Mais c'était aussi son peuple qui avait mis ta tête à prix.

« Ce n'est pas un ordre de tuer, c'est une prime. Clarke est un symbole. Elle est connue comme Wanheda, le commandant de la mort. » On se regarda avec Monty « Les guerriers Azgeda que nous avons tués nous ont parlé de Wanheda. Ils recherchaient Clarke, pourquoi ? » compris-je.

« Mon peuple croit que quand on tue quelqu'un, on obtient son pouvoir. Tue Wanheda et tu commandes la mort.» Je n'en revenais pas... Sérieusement ? Toi, commandant de la mort ? Tu devais te sentir encore plus mal. Tu étais partie pour fuir tes démons, au final ce surnom ne faisait que les amplifier.

« C'est juste une fille » s'étonna également Kane. Il avait tort, tu étais bien plus que ça, tu étais unique, exceptionnelle, tu étais bien des choses... mais pas Wanheda!

« Comme notre commandant » repris Indra, « Ce que Clarke a fait au Mont Weather l'a affaiblie. La nation des glaces se renforce. Leur reine veut le pouvoir de Clarke. Si son peuple croit qu'elle l'a, elle brisera la coalition et commencera une guerre. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. »

Je ne sais pas qu'elle était ses intentions, mais elle ne toucherait pas un seul de tes cheveux, personne ne te toucherait d'ailleurs. Je devais faire vite! Wanheda... Savaient-ils que tu n'étais pas seule ce jour-là ? Nous avions baissé ce levier ensemble...mais c'est toi seule qui étais recherchée et menacée. La culpabilité reprit le dessus...par la suite, beaucoup ont essayé d'attiser ma jalousie en mettant en avant le fait que tu avais eu le bénéfice du génocide seul.. Mais quel bénéfice il y avait-il à avoir? Je n'ai jamais été jaloux, je ne t'ai jamais envié. J'étais seulement attristée que tu aies à supporter ça seule.

Indra nous amena au stand de troc dans le secteur 7. Une fille nommée Niylah en était la gérante. C'est sur le chemin de cette petite cabane que nous avons retrouvé la mère de Monty,Pike, et d'autres Arcadiens , qui nous avait tendu un piège, nous prenant pour des natifs. Certains retournèrent à l'Arche, mais Pike voulu nous aider. Il connaissait le secteur et tu étais l'une de ses meilleures élèves...ça ne m'a pas étonné.

Nous sommes arrivés au centre de troc pile à temps. Niylah était en train d'être battue par un chasseur de prime que je n'hésitai pas une minute à abattre. Indra expliqua à Niylah que nous cherchions Wanheda.

« Lui aussi » répondit-elle en désignant le corps gisant par terre. Elle était vraiment bien amochée.

« S'il te plait, elle est en danger », l'implorais-je. Elle du voir dans mes yeux que j'étais sincère. Elle devait t'apprécier également. Sinon elle ne nous aurait pas aidés.

« Vous êtes des Skaikru ? »

« Oui .»

Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de prendre sa décision: « Elle était là la nuit dernière ».

Je me tournai de suite vers Kane qui s'avance vers elle « A-t-elle dit où elle allait? »

« Non, elle était là quand je me suis endormie et elle était partie lorsque je me suis réveillée »

Je restais dans mes pensées..Tu étais en vie, pas loin normalement. Tu avais passé la nuit ici. Cette fille semblait tenir à toi et t'apprécier... J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que tu avais pu faire avec elle... Je n'en avais aucun droit de toute façon. Moi aussi j'étais allé de l'avant, et tu ne me devais rien.

« T'a-t-elle donné la moindre indication sur l'endroit où elle pourrait aller? »

« Non »...une lourde déception s'emparer de moi, mais elle continua... « Mais lui oui. Il a dit que son partenaire était revenu pour elle. Il était de la nation des glaces. J'espère que vous la trouverez .» Elle semblait vraiment sincère. Ce n'était pas une grande piste, ce n'est pas non plus une super nouvelle étant donné que la nation des glaces était la pire de toutes. Mais c'était déjà ça. Il y avait toujours un espoir. Il fallait faire vite.

« Merci ».lui dis-je sincèrement.

Monty entra à ce moment-là : « Bonne nouvelle, j'ai trouvé des traces récentes. »

« Bien, démarre la Rover »

« Ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a trop d'arbres, on va devoir y aller à pieds « Enchaina-t-il.

Je lançai un dernier regard de remerciement à Niylah et m'empressa d'aller à ta recherche.

On marchait dans un champ de blé, Monty parlait avec sa mère, Pike commença à me poser des questions sur les natifs et notre relation avec eux. Indra nous arrêta soudain, entendant du bruit...

« Azgeda... »

« Tu peux dire que c'est la nation des glaces juste par le bruit? » interrogea Monty

« Non, grâce à eux! » Dis Indra en désignant 3 cadavres par terre.

Pike courut jusqu'à eux: « On doit sortir ces corps du champ. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils pensent que c'est nous. »

Je surveillai les environs grâce au viseur de mon arme quand.. » Attends, il y a 2 personnes à 12h »... Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon coeur se mit à battre comme s'il allait bientôt exploser... C'était toi.. Bâillonnée et attachée, mais tu étais là, en vie, à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi...C’était bien toi, et avec toi, toutes mes sensations étaient bousculées, déformées, transformées…« C'est Clarke ». Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde et couru vers toi comme si j'étais aimanté, mais Pike me stoppa.

« Hey hey hey »

« Poussez-vous de mon chemin » lui hurlais-je. Chaque seconde m'éloignait de toi et te voir si près ... Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment »

« Il a raison. Regarde» Ajouta Monty.

Je regardai avec mon viseur et effectivement, une armée Azgeda entière se dirigea vers nous. Monty ajouta « Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'on traverse sans être vu ».

Pike ajouta alors que je regardais encore vers toi: « On devrait se cacher, attendre que l'armée passe et après on trouvera Clarke. »

Je ne répondis pas.. tu t'éloignais de plus en plus..Il serait surement trop tard si nous attendions, mais je savais bien qu'ils avaient raison. Je hurlais de l'intérieur. Nous étions si près du but...

« Les gars, il y a une grotte » Signala Monty

« On est chanceux » ajouta Pike

Indra expliqua à Kane qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous suivre. Que la nation des glaces avait franchi la frontière et qu'ils marchaient vers le commandant. Elle devait la prévenir. Elle ajouta que nous devions faire en sorte de te trouver avant la nation des glaces sinon tu serais morte et nous serions en guerre.

Nous étions dans la grotte depuis quelques minutes, mais je ne tenais pas en place. Pensant à ce qui pouvait arriver de pire, à la distance que chaque minute mettait entre toi et moi. Tu étais là, on avait une chance, peut-être notre dernière. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je tentai une dernière fois de convaincre Kane: « On est en train de la perdre. »

« Relax, garde ton énergie. »

« Kane à raison fiston. L'armée sera partie bientôt. On a besoin de ta force pour ce qui suivra. » Ajouta Pike... ils ne comprenaient pas...je ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre. Me relaxer? Alors que tu étais trainée comme une chienne en direction de la mort... Impossible. Chaque cellule de mon corps ne pensait qu'à te rejoindre, te sauver, te ramener, te garder près de moi. Je ne pensais plus à Gina, il n'y avait plus que toi qui comptais. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi finalement.

Je fis semblant de me raviser et alla m'asseoir près des corps que nous avions cachés. C'est là qu'une idée folle me vint en tête...Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde aux énormes risques que je prendrai. C'était la seule solution. Je pris donc discrètement les vêtements et me déguisa en guerrier Azgeda après avoir entendu l'affreux récit de Pike sur la façon dont le père de Monty avait vécu ses dernières heures...puis je marchai droit vers l'armée, droit dans ta direction. Je viendrai te chercher coute que coute. Peut-être que, quand on aime quelqu'un, on a pas besoin de courage. On fait simplement ce que notre cœur exige, même si notre tête nous traite de fou.

Inutile de préciser que je faisais beaucoup moins le malin lorsque je me suis retrouvé entouré de guerriers Azgeda et que l'un d'entre eux me désigna, j'allai dans le mauvais sens... Forcément, quel idiot! J'eus beaucoup de chance et réussi à passer le champ sans problème, la peur au ventre, plus dû à celle de te perdre pour de bon que d'être découvert. Je rejoignis les bois et essaya de chercher des traces. Heureusement pour moi, ton ravisseur n'était pas discret et il était apparemment blessé...à moins que ce ne soit ton sang. À cette pensée, j'accélérai encore.

J'arrivai à un escalier qui semblait mener à un souterrain...Je descendis prudemment.Il n'y avait aucun bruit. La pièce semblait vide à première vue.

Pourtant, je vis tes mains dépasser sur le côté d'un large poteau en béton. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que tes mains étaient les tiennes. Je les aurais reconnues entre toutes. Je ne pris pas le temps de vérifier les lieux, plus rien n'existait, plus rien à part toi. 

Je m'avançai donc vers ce poteau et te trouvai là, bâillonné et attaché, effrayée...tes cheveux avaient poussé, tu avais l'air d'une sauvageonne et pourtant, tu étais encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs. En te voyant là si belle et vulnérable, j’avais envie de laisser aller mes larmes trop longtemps retenues. Je voulais juste simplement que tu te jètes dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te lâcher. 

Je me sentais complet pour la première fois depuis 3 mois. Tu avais l'air de ne pas croire que j'étais devant toi, les larmes aux yeux. Je passai délicatement une main sur ton doux visage, pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui m'empêchait de bien voir ce magnifique regard océan dans lequel je rêvai de me noyer. Que ces yeux m'avaient manqué! J’inspirai profondément et te regardai, m’accrochant désespérément à tes yeux qui me transperçait avec cette intensité qui te définissait.

« Je vais te sortir de là » essayais-je de dire pour te rassurer en t'enlevant le morceau de tissu qui te servait de bâillon.

« Attention!! » hurlas-tu en regardant vers Roan qui se trouvait derrière moi. J'étais tellement absorbée par toi que je n'avais pas fait attention au reste de la pièce où Roan se soignait.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup d'effort pour avoir l'avantage sur moi et me mettre à terre. J'avais beau avoir plus d'expérience qu'avant, il n'en restait pas moins un excellent guerrier et nous saurions bientôt pourquoi. Il pointa son épée sur moi, prêt à mettre fin à ma vie « Non s'il te plait! Ne fais pas ça! « Le supplias-tu, la terreur dans la voix... » je ferai ce que tu veux, j'arrêterai de lutter, s'il te plait ne le tue pas ».. Tu terminas ta phrase en pleurant. 

Il te regarda et dû voir que tu étais sincère, ou peut-être a-il simplement eu pitié de ton regard suppliant. Il faut dire qu'on ne pouvait pas te refuser grand-chose avec un regard pareil. Je ne voulais pas que tu abandonnes, je voulais que tu continues de lutter, que tu vives. Pourtant, tu semblas accorder plus d'importance à ma vie qu'à la tienne. Cette pensée, me troubla, me surpris, me terrorisa... Tu valais tellement mieux que moi! Pourquoi t'acharnais-tu à vouloir me sauver? Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons que moi... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas...je devais me sortir ça de la tête. Et pourtant, tes mots venaient de forger en moi un espoir infime. Je devais m’y accrocher. Je voulais m’y accrocher.

Il retira son épée.

« Merci », soufflas-tu, juste avant qu'il ne m'entaille la jambe, se doutant surement que je n'aurai pas abandonné.

« Ne nous suis pas »... Puis il m'assomma. J'avais échoué.


	21. We can't lose Clarke

Je me relevai tant bien que mal le plus rapidement possible dès que je me suis réveillé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé. Ma jambe me faisait un mal de chien, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la boule au ventre qui me terrorisait.

J'avançais à travers les bois, me tenant d'arbre en arbre comme je le pouvais la blessure encore à vif...quand j'entendis Monty « Bellamy, il est blessé ». Je m'arrêtai contre l'arbre quelques secondes pour qu'ils puissent me rejoindre. Ma jambe me faisait atrocement mal, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver.

« On t'a dit d'attendre que l'armée soit partie! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? » demanda Monty, inquiet

« Je l'avais presque ».. Réussis-je à peine à articuler, encore trop plein d'émotions.

« Pike, trouve leurs traces » demanda Kane

« C'est inutile, il sait qu'il est suivi maintenant ». Il avait raison... Je venais de foutre en l'air notre chance de te récupérer. J'avais agi encore une fois sans réfléchir, me laissant guider par mes émotions, et j'avais tout fait foirer.

Je repris donc la marche, suffoquant de douleur. Je ne fis qu'un pas ou deux avant que Kane me retienne brutalement.

« Hey, tu ne peux même pas marcher. »

« Alors quoi? On l'abandonne? On le laisse la tuer? » Je me remis en marche, mais c'est Monty qui me rattrapa cette fois.

« Bellamy, je veux la trouver aussi, mais regardes ta jambe, tu pourrais mourir ici et nous n'avons aucune trace... » Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter je ne pouvais ma me résigner. Il fallait que je te retrouve, ça m'était vital, autant que de respirer. J' étais dévasté. Je sentais ce qu’il restait de mon coeur cogner dans ma cage thoracique, meurtri, lacéré de coups, abattu.

« On ne peut pas perdre Clarke! » lui hurlais-je dessus, les larmes commencent à se déverser de mes yeux... les regardant tous un par un puis revenant sur Monty... « On ne peut pas la perdre... »je secouai la tête, les larmes désormais roulantes sur mes joues, suppliant Monty. Je crois que Monty a bien dû comprendre que par « on » je voulais dire « je ». Je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Je n'eus pas besoin de rajouter ces quelques mots qui transperçaient mes yeux en larmes: « Je l'aime ». Je pus voir dans ceux de Monty qui l'avait bien compris, et je crois que Kane aussi.

« On va la trouver ok? On trouvera une solution je te le promets! Mais celle-ci n'est pas la bonne.... »

Je me calmai un peu, toujours en larmes, mais résigné... « Ok ». Je n'avais pas le choix, avec ma jambe en sang, je tenais à peine debout...Je me maudit intérieurement.

On retourna au camp....

On apprit dès le lendemain grâce à Indra que tu étais à Polis et que la commande te gardait « en sécurité ». J'avais du mal à le croire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je te voulais chez nous, près de moi. Ta mère avait soigné ma blessure et m'était très reconnaissante de ne pas avoir abandonné rapidement, même si ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me sermonner sur les risques que j'avais pris...vous vous ressemblez tellement toutes les deux, le même caractère.

La station agro nous rejoignit et demanda à s'installer au Mont Weather. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de place au camp de toute façon. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais nous les laissions tout de même faire.

Lexa nous a ensuite invités à une réunion avec tous les chefs de clans à Polis où nous pourrons enfin te récupérer. Ta mère et Kane y sont allés ainsi que quelques gardes de confiance. Je voulais y aller, mais je n'étais apparemment pas en état selon eux. Je partis donc avec Gina, Octavia et Raven au Mont Weather, finir d'installer nos nouveaux arrivants. Je pensais à Polis durant tout le trajet, à ce qui pourrait s'y passer, à toi... Étais-tu bien traitée au moins? J'avais hâte que tu reviennes. Je ne serai tranquille que quand tu seras là.

La Rover se gara devant la montagne et je sortis, l'esprit ailleurs, regardant vers les bois comme si j'allai pouvoir voir la capitale d'ici, comme si j'allai pour te voir. Gina me tira de mes pensées.

« Hey, la délégation au sommet se passera bien »... Je n'en étais pas si sur malheureusement et ma place était là bas.

« Je devrai être là-bas ». Elle pensait sans doute que je voulais y être pour pouvoir protéger les membres de notre peuple. C'était le cas bien sûr. Mais je voulais surtout te retrouver et te protéger toi.

« Alors tu n'aurais pas pu être là avec moi » me dit-elle avec un léger sourire... Je ne la méritais vraiment pas. Elle tenait à moi, m'aimais sûrement, et moi tout ce qui m'importait c'était de te retrouver. Tu me hantais. Bien sûr je tenais à elle, mais pas comme je l'aurai dû. J'essayai tout de même de ne rien faire paraitre...

« Tu me donnes un bon argument ». Bon, mais pas suffisant.

« En plus, aussitôt que ta jambe ira mieux tu retourneras dehors »...Je n'aurai pas besoin de retourner dehors si tu étais auprès de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ça. Pourrais-je seulement continuer d'être avec elle si tu revenais? Serais-je capable de faire comme si mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas si forts?

« Ma jambe va bien. Kane essaye juste de me donner une leçon. » Et je le pensais. Gina était loin d'être bête. Je sais qu'elle s'est aperçue que mon comportement n'était plus le même depuis que j'avais tenté de te ramener et que je te savais en vie.

Elle et Raven s'étaient énormément rapprochées. Elles étaient très proches et s'entendaient à merveille. Raven paraissait s'être bien remise de la mort de Finn, elle allait de l'avant même si sa jambe l'handicapait énormément et la faisait souffrir.

On arriva devant la salle de repas... C'était visiblement la fête, il y avait de la musique, les gens étaient à l'aise... Moi je ne l'étais pas du tout. La dernière fois que je me tenais à cette place, tu étais à mes côtés et cette place était couverte de cadavres des personnes innocentes que nous venions de tuer... Octavia et Raven ne ne partageaient pas la joie générale non plus, surtout Octavia qui pensait comme les natifs désormais.

Je sortis de là, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne supportai pas cet endroit. Octavia était également sortie, assise au-dessus de la porte du bunker. Je grimpai la rejoindre...

« Quelle erreur! Les natifs n'accepteront jamais ça! »

« Nous ne sommes pas les hommes des montagnes O. Nyko et Lincoln leur expliquera. » J'essayais de m'en convaincre moi-même. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas être là, je savais que c'était mal, mais pas à cause de ce que les natifs penseraient.

« Comment? Lincoln à un ordre d'exécution sur lui. Il ne peut même pas quitter le camp sans risquer sa vie.» Je comprenais que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais je tentai de la rassurer.

« La réunion s'en occupera .»

« J'espère qu'on pourra finalement partir de là » ... Je compris alors qu'elle avait l'intention de partir, vraiment, dès que Lincoln le pourrait. Elle se tourna vers moi.. « Je suis désolé Bell, mais je ne resterai pas là.. »

Pour une fois, je décidai de lui faire confiance, elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle en était digne. Je n'avais plus aucun droit sur elle. Je ne pouvais pas la retenir...et, pour être honnête, je pense que le fait de savoir que tu allais revenir ici m'aidait à accepter le départ de ma soeur. Je savais que tu apaiserais la douleur de l'avoir loin de moi.

« Si tu as besoin de partir, je comprends . Mais tu auras toujours ta place près de moi. » Elle me prit la main, les yeux pleins de reconnaissance comme je ne les avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Et comme je ne les verrais plus jamais pendant plusieurs mois... Cette conversation et un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai des moments passés avec ma soeur sur Terre, aussi triste que ça l'était.

Nous fûmes interrompus par 2 gardes qui arrivèrent avec une native. C'était Écho. Je la délivrai et elle nous apprit que la réunion était un piège. Un assassin était sur place et notre peuple allait mourir. Malgré les doutes de Pike, je décidai de lui faire confiance ... encore une grossière erreur.

Pike ne voulait pas risquer d'abandonner la montagne alors que vous étiez peut-être déjà mort.

Je demandai à Gina de rester là pour aider Raven avec les codes de lancement. Elle me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa, me demanda de ne pas agir en héros stupide... Je partis vers Polis sans vraiment prendre le temps de lui dire au revoir... Si seulement j'avais su que l'assassin était déjà là.

Arrivés à l'entrée de Polis, nous trouvions nos 2 gardes morts. Cela ne fit que renforcer nos craintes et confirmer la version d'Echo même si Pike restait sur ses gardes. Cette dernière nous conduisit ensuite dans les tunnels. On a dû tuer quelques natifs, dont ceux qui s'occupaient de l'ascenseur. On y était pas forcément obligé comme l'a fait remarquer Octavia, j'en avais tout simplement envie, j'avais la haine envers eux, et avec Pike à mes côtés, ça n'arrangea rien... Nous avons ensuite escaladé tous les étages pour arriver à la salle du trône.

Nous ne nous attendions pas du dû à trouver une cérémonie telle que celle qui se déroulait en haut. Tu avais en fait réussi à négocier notre union à la coalition. Nous étions désormais le 13e clan, cette alliance scellée grâce à toi, Wanheda et à Marcus qui se fit graver le symbole de la coalition au fer. C'est le moment où nous avons déboulé dans la salle, avec des otages.

« Bellamy ? » Tu semblais si surprise de me voir et paniquée, car tu as vite su que ma présence n'était pas normale. De mon côté j'eus du mal à te reconnaitre...mais bon sang que tu étais magnifique! Tu l'a toujours été, mais ce soir-là, tu étais divine, presque irréelle.

On vous expliqua le piège tendu par la nation des glaces et les 2 gardes morts. Je me retournai pour qu'Echo puisse tout expliquer, mais elle avait déjà disparu. C'est là que l'on comprit que c'était nous qui étions tombés dans le piège. L'assassin n'était pas à Polis, mais au Mont-Weather. Il nous avait éloignés pour pouvoir lancer le missile. De plus, ce dernier n'était pas dirigé vers Polis... Il devait autodétruire le Mont-Weather.

Raven et Sinclair étaient heureusement dehors lors de l'explosion. Tous les autres sont morts. Gina est morte.

Raven nous prévint grâce au Talkie-Walkie. Elle était en larme. Tout le monde dans la salle a pu entendre, tout le monde avait l'air choqué, même Lexa et Indra. Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient au courant. La nation des glaces revendiqua sans attendre l'attentat. Abby et Kane décidèrent de rentrer au cas où Arkadia subirait une seconde attaque. Lexa leur promit qu'elle les protégerait et les aiderait.

« Clarke, on doit partir, maintenant », te pressais-je. 

Mais Lexa s'empressa d'ajouter: « Nous avons besoin qu'un ambassadeur du 13e clan reste à Polis. » Elle était maligne.

Je maintiens son regard qui ne m'impressionnait aucunement: « Ce n'est pas sur ici ». Ses yeux sombres s’accrochaient à mon visage et semblaient vouloir m’arracher l’essence même de mes secrets. Un sentiment étrange et inconnu s’empara de moi et me fait frissonner: la haine. Elle te voulais, pas en tant qu'ambassadeur non, elle te voulait car elle aussi était amoureuse de toi.

« Clarke sera en sécurité ici sous ma protection. » Je bouillais intérieurement. Si la salle n'était pas aussi bien gardée je l'aurai surement tué sur le coup.

Tu t'avanças vers ta mère: « Je dois rester. Je dois faire en sorte qu'elle tienne sa parole. » Tu étais donc si naïve? Je n'arrivai pas à le croire.

Titus avisa Lexa qu'un conseil de guerre devait être programmé de suite. Tu fis un dernier câlin à ta mère...

Marcus semblait approuver ta décision.

Il ne restait plus que moi... Tu me regardais fixement comme si tu espérais mon approbation. Je ne te la donnai pas évidemment. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais dévasté. Gina venait de mourir et tout ce qui m'importait c'était que tu rentres avec moi. J'avais besoin de toi, plus que jamais.

« Elle nous a abandonnés pour mourir dans cette montagne. Elle fera toujours passer son peuple en premier. Tu devrais rentrer avec les tiens.» Je te dévorais des yeux, j’en avais conscience, cherchant à sonder ton âme.J'essayais de te faire prendre conscience qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine...

Tu du voir l'émotion dans mes yeux, car je sentis que les larmes étaient également au bord des tiens... J'eus l'espoir, pendant quelques secondes, que tu me suives...mais tu avais déjà pris ta décision et personne ne peux faire changer Clarke Griffin d'avis n'est-ce pas...surtout pas moi, en tout cas pas à ce moment-là.

« Je suis désolée » te contentas-tu de dire, me brisant le coeur une fois de plus. C’est difficile à admettre quant on sait qu’il est trop tard que cela ne sert plus à rien. C’est douloureux. On est impuissant face à cette jalousie qui submerge, face à cet amour non partagé. 

Je partis de suite, trop énervé, en colère, triste...un million d'émotions différentes me submergeaient... Je préférais ne rien ajouter que je ne pourrai regretter.. Tu m'abandonnais encore...et cette fois tu n'avais aucune bonne excuse à mon avis. Je t'avais perdu pour de bon, tu avais pris ta décision seule, et cette nuit-là, tu signais ma perte aussi.Tu ne pouvais pas jouer avec moi comme ça tu comprends, tu ne pouvais pas avoir gagné ma confiance, mon amour, pour ensuite me lâcher comme si de rien était. Tu n'avais pas le droit. J'avais un coeur putain, et même si ce coeur t'aimais plus qu'il en était humainement possible, il ne t'appartenait pas, tu ne pouvais pas tout contrôler comme ça, tout piétiner. Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça? Pourquoi ? 


	22. You left me

Une fois rentré à Arkadia, je décidai de remettre mon uniforme de garde à Kane, je ne le méritais plus. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce poids sur mes épaules. Ils étaient tous morts à cause de moi, car j'étais parti. Gina était morte à cause de moi. Je m'en voulais tellement...encore plus qu'avec le génocide du Mont Weather. Là, j'avais eu un vrai choix, en plus, c'était notre peuple. Et tout ça pour que tu m'abandonnes de nouveau... Tu m'avais détruis.

J'étais rongé par la culpabilité et les remords. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ça. Pike l'a vu facilement et a transformé cette peine en rage et en haine. Il avait le don pour ça. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être fait avoir... Mais j'étais certainement celui qui lui a été le plus utile. Je me suis retourné contre tout le monde, mes amis, Octavia...Et le pire c'est que je pensais honnêtement être sur la bonne voie. Je ne voulais pas admettre que j'avais tort, que j'agissais par vengeance...

Et franchement, la haine que j'avais contre les natifs n'était pas due qu'au Mont Weather... Lincoln, aussi bon pouvait-il être, m'avait pris ma soeur. Et tu avais choisi de rester aux côtés de Lexa. Les natifs me prenaient tout. Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment-là que c'était de ma faute. J'étais aveuglé par la tristesse et par la rage.

Quand j'aidai Pike, élu chancelier en partie grâce à moi, à éliminer l'armée qui était là pour nous aider...il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. J'avais dépassé la limite et je devais me conforter dans l'idée que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ces morts me hantent encore... Je les ai tués dans leur sommeil, alors qu'ils nous protégeaient...J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu en arriver là. J'ai pourtant essayé d'épargner les blessés, de ne pas tuer tout le monde... j'ai juste réussi à épargner Indra. J'étais devenu le monstre que je pensais être lors de notre atterrissage...Je n'osai même pas affronter le regard de ma soeur lors de notre retour. Le discours de Pike juste après l'attaque me fit déjà prendre conscience que nous étions allés trop loin... Mais c'était trop tard.

Pike réussit à me remettre dans son camp à chacun de mes doutes. Il était doué. Pour me dire les choses que je devais entendre, pour me convaincre que ce que nous faisions été justifié... Mais ça ne l'a jamais été n'est-ce pas? Si seulement tu avais pu être là, si tu étais rentré avec nous... Je n'aurai jamais pris part à ça....

Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas dire ça. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. J'avais besoin de m'en convaincre. Ne culpabilises pas s'il te plait, tu n'y ai vraiment pour rien... J'aurai du réagir autrement. Peut-être que si je t'aurai avoué mes sentiments dès le début nous n'en serions jamais arrivés là. J'aurai dû te dire que je vivais pour toi, pour nous, pour ce lien si spécial qui était si compliqué à définir. Que je n'imaginais plus une seule seconde ma vie sans toi, ça me paraissait impossible de vivre sans la raison qui me pousse à rester en vie, et crois moi c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. On ne sépare pas l'inséparable..

C'est quand je suis avec toi, que je suis vraiment moi, que je me sens bien et c'est avec toi que je veux finir ma vie, en étant ton amie. 

Octavia m'interpella lorsque nous étions en train d'incarcérer les natifs présents dans le vaisseau, Lincoln compris. Elle était folle de rage et ne voulait rien entendre à mes explications...Il n'y avait rien à comprendre de toute façon. Elle m'entraina pour parler au calme...mais en fait elle m'amena à toi, qu'elle avait réussi à faire rentrer en douce.

« Regarde-toi il est temps d'arrêter de jouer les natives » lui dis-je finalement

« Je ne joue pas, c'est ce que je suis ! Tu es mon frère tu devrais le savoir. »

Je ne répondis pas...j'entrai dans une pièce où elle me conduit...Je levai la tête. Et je te vis. Il y a des liens qui ne se délient jamais, des liens parfois plus fort que le temps et la distance et surtout plus forts que la raison. J'aurai du le comprendre à la minute même où je t'ai vu dan cette pièce. Tu pouvais bien piétiner mon coeur et en bruler chaque morceau, mon amour pour toi était toujours là. Et ça, c'était vraiment flippant.

« Maintenant j'ai fini » termina O avant de quitter la pièce, nous laissant seuls.

Ma première envie fut de te serrer dans mes bras, c'est toujours mon premier instinct lorsque je te retrouve... Mais j'ai vu ton regard et j'ai cru y lire de la déception, ou de la compassion. Et puis toute ma colère est remontée. Je ne me laisserai pas attendrir cette fois. Je ne voulais pas te faire le plaisir de te serrer dans mes bras même si j'en mourais d'envie. Je voulais te faire souffrir comme tu m'avais fait souffrir, tant pis si je détestais ça.

Tu parlas la première : « Vas-y doucement avec Octavia, je dois la remercier pour m'avoir fait rentrer », tu paraissais réellement reconnaissante, mais un peu condescendante également et ça n'arrangea pas ma colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Clarke? » Je fis mon possible pour rester froid, ne pas flancher, ne pas céder à la tentation de te serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Depuis que j’avais posé mes yeux sur toi mon sang bouillonnait, réclamant le battement de ton coeur pour le mien. C'était plus fort que moi. Tu ravivas en moi l’étincelle, je devais te garder ici. Tu étais mon nouveau défi que le destin amenait à mes pieds et auquel je brulais de me confronter.

« On a besoin de parler »...ça ne fit que me mettre plus en colère et raviver toute la tristesse ressentie... Je maintiens notre échange de regard, refusant de céder une nouvelle fois.

« Oh. C'est toi qui l'a décidée. La puissante Wanheda, qui a choisi les natifs plutôt que son propre peuple? Qui nous a tourné le dos alors que nous étions venus la sauver? » Par « on » je voulais dire moi bien évidemment. Je me fichais que tu tournes le dos aux autres... mais je ne supportais pas que tu m'abandonnes. « Maintenant tu veux parler? » J'étais cruel envers toi et je m'en rendais compte. Je ne pouvais te regarder dans les yeux sans en être totalement ébloui et je ne voulais pas céder. Je voulais te blesser, même si au fond de moi, je ne savais que t'aimer.

Tu ne répondis pas à mes attaques, tu t'avanças simplement vers moi.

« Je suis venue te dire que la Nation des Glaces à payer le prix. Justice a été rendu pour l'attaque du Mont Weather. Je suis venue te dire que c'est terminé. »

« Nous y voilà encore. Pourquoi ce serait toi qui décides quand c'est terminé? »

« Nous avons rempli notre part.»

« Nous? » La gorge nouée, je maintiens tant bien que mal ton regard désolée qui me transperce avec plus d’aisance qu’une lame acérée.

« Lexa et moi... » Nous y voilà, je savais que ça avait à voir avec elle. Bordel, il n'en fallait pas plus me mettre vraiment hors de moi. Nous? Sérieusement ? Nous c'était toi et moi il y encore quelques semaines! Et maintenant je n'existais plus! Elle t'avait manipulée et éloignée de moi. Tu faisais confiance à cette native! Et peut être même tu... non je refusais d'y penser. Je n'étais pas uniquement blessé. Ce n’était pas seulement le manque qui parlait. Mais la jalousie. J'étais juste encore amoureux. Mais je ne vivais plus vraiment. Inconsciemment, je cultivais toujours un espoir alimenté par mes sentiments toujours vivants pour toi. Mais je les avais enfouis. Et cette jalousie les avais réveillés. 

Tu ajoutas « La reine des glaces est morte. Le problème était résolu et alors tu as laissé Pike tout ruiné » maintenant tu m'accusais! Ton accusation était fondée, mais l'entendre de ta bouche amplifiait ma douleur. Tu ne m'avais jamais accusé de rien depuis notre sortie au dépôt. TU avais toujours pris ma défense même quand je ne le méritais pas. Quelque chose avait changé. Je voulais en finir au plus vite...

« Pourquoi tu es là Clarke? »

Pourquoi me regardais-tu avec ces yeux remplis d'émotions, au bord des larmes? Ce regard auquel je ne pouvais rien refuser, celui qui me brisait le coeur...c'était mieux si tu partais finalement, je ne savais pas combien de temps encore j'allai pouvoir rester en colère contre toi.

« Arkadia doit faire les choses bien ou Lexa et les 12 autres clans nous anéantiront. »

Tu avais dit nous? Tu parlais de qui ? Notre peuple ou nous deux ? Non, il était évident que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de nous deux et que Lexa ne te toucherait visiblement pas, enfin, pas de cette manière...

« Laisse là essayer » menaçait-je.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'aller en guerre n'est pas ce que tu veux. » Mon visage se crispa une nouvelle fois. Tes mots provoquèrent en moi une tempête douloureuse qui remuait à l’intérieur de mon corps tous les remords, toute la rancoeur, toute la haine que je renfermais non pas contre toi, mais contre moi.

J'étais sur le point de céder. Tu étais la seule à me comprendre même si cette fois tu n'avais aucune idée de la douleur que j'endurais, à cause de toi. Parce que toi et moi on est les deux faces de la même pièce alors si tu es perdu, moi aussi.

« Nous sommes en guerre depuis que nous avons atterri. Au moins Pike le comprend. »

« Pike est le problème! Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ». Essayais-tu de réveiller l'ancien Bellamy ? Il était mort au moment tu l'avais abandonné. L'ancien Bellamy n'était bon qu'en ta compagnie. Peut-être que si tu le comprenais, tu me laisserais enfin tranquille, seul avec ma peine.

« Tu as tort. C'est ce que j'ai toujours été. Et je t'ai laissé, et Octavia, et Kane, me convaincre qu'on pouvait faire confiance à ces gens quand ils nous n'ont cessé de nous montrer encore et encore qui ils sont, et je ne laisserai personne d'autre mourir pour cette erreur.»

Les natifs m'avaient tout pris, et pire que tout, la personne auquel je tenais le plus après ma soeur était apparemment devenue très proche de leur leader, bien trop proche. Oui j'étais jaloux, et en colère de ton manque de loyauté envers notre peuple, envers moi. Te rendais-tu compte de l'état dans lequel tu m'avais mis?

« J'ai besoin de toi » me soufflas-tu le regard suppliant et rempli d'émotion « Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps... » Je ne te laissai pas finir. L'émotion que je trouvai dans tes yeux s'était déversée dans les miens, j'étais sur le point de céder et je voulais à tout prix combattre ça... Je devais retrouver ma colère, je ne devais pas te montrer à quel point tu avais de l'influence sur moi, sur mes émotions...

« Tu as besoin de moi? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de celui qui ne m'a pas laissé abaisser ce levier toute seule au Mont Weather. » Tu laissas tes émotions te submerger et je le remarquais de suite. Tu étais donc sincère.

« Tu m'as abandonné. Tu as quitté tout le monde... » Les larmes menaçaient de sortir et je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas te laisser voir à quel point tu influençais mes émotions...tu m'avais abandonné quelques mois avant, mais je ne t'en voulais pas vraiment pour ça... Je t'en voulais pour m'avoir abandonné à Polis, pour être restée avec eux, avec Lexa. Elle t'a embobinée et tu l'as cru! La Clarke à qui je tenais ne se serait jamais laissé berner. Ne voyais-tu pas que si elle parvenait à te mettre dans son camp, elle pouvait tout contrôler! Elle t'appréciait surement, on ne pouvait que t'apprécier de toute façon, mais de là à dire qu'elle t'aimait comme moi je t'aime, sincèrement, sans aucun but politique... Désolé, mais j'en ai toujours douté. Je n'aimais pas la personne que tu devenais à ses côtés, elle n'était pas bonne pour toi. Je ne pensais pas l'être non plus, mais au moins moi, j'agissais toujours dans ton intérêt.

« Bellamy.. » Je ne te laisserai pas te justifier et m'embobiner une fois de plus. Les mots se déversèrent comme du poison dans la bouche d'un serpent.

« Assez Clarke. Tu n'es pas responsable ici, et c'est une bonne chose, car les gens meurent quand c'est toi qui dirige. Tu étais prête à laisser une bombe s'écraser sur ma soeur! Après tu as fait un marché avec Lexa qui nous finalement abandonné au Mont Weather et nous a forcé à tuer tous ceux qui nous ont aidés. Des gens qui me faisaient confiance. »

Te dire que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit serait mentir...mais ce n'était pas à toi que j'en voulais réellement. Tu avais fait des erreurs, mais n'en avais-je pas fait? Je ne t'aurai jamais remis tout ça sur le dos si je n'avais pas laissé ma colère et ma douleur l'emporter. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu être celui qui te ferait culpabiliser. Jamais. Et je m'en suis rendu compte à la seconde où j'ai vu les larmes abonder dans tes yeux. Je voulais te faire souffrir autant que tu m'avais fait souffrir... C'était réussi. Je m'en voulais déjà, je détestais ça, mais encore une fois je ne pouvais plus reculer. Ça me tua. J'aurais voulu me jeter à tes pieds et te demander pardon, te dire que j'étais un idiot, que je n'en pensais pas un mot, te demander de tout effacer et de tout reprendre au début. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir loin de tout ça avec toi. Mais je ne le fis pas.

« Je.. »

Tu n'arrivas pas à parler et je n'arrivai pas à te regarder. Je te tournai le dos et alla vers le fond de la pièce.

Tu t'assis, apparemment à bout.

« Je suis désolée » soufflas-tu, sincèrement. Je me retournai à moitié, je te vis si désemparée que ça me brisa une fois de plus le coeur. Ces simples mots ont fini par réussir à briser cette carapace auquel je tenais tant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes. J'aurais tellement voulu effacer ces derniers mois, que ça redevienne comme avant, mieux qu'avant même entre nous. La vérité c'est que tu étais venue pour moi, mais c'était moi qui avais besoin de toi. J'avais besoin que tu me sauves de moi même. Il n'y a que toi qui en as toujours été capable.

« Je suis désolé d'être partie...mais je savais que je pouvais, car ils t'avaient toi. » Tandis que tu prononçais ces mots qui touchèrent directement le peu de fragments qu'il restait de mon coeur, tes yeux trouvent les miens et s’y attachant sans me laisser la possibilité de me défaire...Tu craquas la première, baissa la tête, et j'ai su que les larmes inondées ton joli visage..Des larmes que j'avais fait couler. Une erreur de plus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'en voulais tellement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir vers toi. C'était comme si tes prunelles avaient une influence magnétique sur mon corps. Je voulais te consoler, je voulais arranger les choses, je voulais te garder près de moi plus que tout. La guerre dehors pouvait bien attendre. L'important c'était que tu sois là et que tu y restes.

Je m'accroupis et pose ma main sur tes bras, tu attrapas le mien en retour, tendrement. Ma colère s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, à ton contact. Tu levas ton visage pour rencontrer le mien et tu me souris...visiblement soulagée par ce geste plein de douceur ... Pourtant ce n'était rien à côté de tout ce que je voulais t'apporter. Peu importe la couleur du ciel au-dessus de nos têtes, le bleu de tes yeux et la douceur de ton cœur allaient toujours me rappeler que le lien qui nous unit était plus fort que tout. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. J’avais si peur que si je te lâchais, tu puisses t'évaporer comme un vieux souvenir…

Pendant un instant, j’ai eu l’impression que la tension entre nous s’était apaisée quelque peu, et qu’elle était remplacée par une gêne qui irradiait tes joues.

« Je sais qu'on peut réparer ça »... Je me suis demandé si tu parlais de la guerre ou de nous deux. Cependant et malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas laissais mes sentiments décider du sort d'Arkadia, pas cette fois. Et pour être honnête, il était hors de question que tu repartes auprès d'elle. Je voulais que tu restes ici, à tout prix, même si tu devais me détester.

« Je suis désolé aussi »... J'avais pris ma décision, au moment où je t'ai vu dans cette pièce. Je savais que cette fois je ne te laisserais pas partir loin de moi.

Je ne te rendis pas ton joli sourire implorant...au lieu de ça je te mis les menottes au poignet que je tenais si délicatement quelques secondes plus tôt, et je l'accrochai à la table.

« Hey. Non, Bellamy ne fait pas ça, Bellamy » je partis sans me retourner pour ne pas changer d'avis.. Je détestais te faire souffrir, mais j'y étais obligé...j'avais besoin que tu restes près de moi... Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'étais encore qu'un idiot. Je ne suis bon à rien quand tu n'es pas là. Je n'ai pensais qu'après que Pike aurait pu te mettre à mort...

J'allai chercher un garde afin de ne pas être tout seul avec toi. Je t'expliquai tant bien que mal que je faisais ça pour ton bien. C'était faux, j'agissais uniquement pour moi sur ce coup. Heureusement (enfin ce n'était pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé à ce moment-là) Octavia nous barra la route et aida à t'échapper. Tu me mis un coup de machette électrique pour pouvoir te libérer... je l'avais bien cherché, mais cette douleur n'était rien à côté de celle de te perdre encore une fois, je savais qu'à mon réveil tu ne serais plus là, et c'est ce qui me fit le plus mal.


	23. You're dead to me

Après ton départ, je m'enfonçai de plus en plus de la noirceur et le chaos que Pike créait. Monty était à mes côtés, il suivait sa mère même si je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas totalement d'accord. Nous avions même essayé de détruire tout un village natif, mais Octavia les avait prévenus et c'est là-bas que nous avions perdu Monroe.

Pike essaya de me faire comprendre qu'Octavia était une menace et que je devais chercher les traitres qui étaient parmi nous. C'est là que j'ai réellement commencé à me réveiller et à comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune limite pour imposer sa loi. Pourtant, lorsque nous avons eu une chance de le livrer aux natifs, j'ai préféré tuer les 2 natifs et le défendre. Pour être totalement honnête avec moi même, je me fichais de tout. Tu étais de nouveau partie. Octavia était partie également. Il ne me restait plus rien à quoi m'accrocher. Autant agir en idiot jusqu'au bout.

Je ne reculai pas non plus quand Pike décida de tendre un piège pour trouver les traîtres au sein d'Arkadia...même si j'avais ma petite idée sur leur identité et que c'était tous mes amis. C'est donc comme ça que j'en arrivai à faire emprisonner Sinclair. J'eus tout de même un petit regret lorsque je compris que Pike et Anna n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer si il en jugeait nécessaire. Je leur fit remarquer que nous n'étions plus sur l'arche...comme tu me l'avais fait remarquer lorsque je voulais tuer Murphy.

Kane tenta une énième fois de me ramener à la raison et je dois avouer que son discours était convaincant. Sur l'Arche, jamais je n'aurai cru que je finirai par autant l'apprécier. À vrai dire je l'avais juste croisé une ou deux fois et il me semblait détestable. Mais depuis notre arrivée, il semblait avoir confiance en moi. Aujourd'hui, je peux finalement dire que Kane est la figure paternelle que je n'ai jamais eue. J'aurais aimé avoir un père comme lui. Kane était juste et loyal, il agissait pour son peuple...pourtant ce jour-là, je lui tournai le dos pour rester fixé sur ma connerie.

Quand Kane, Sinclair et Lincoln réussirent à créer, une diversion pour pouvoir livrer PIke, je parvins à les en empêcher... Je pense que ce fut l'une de mes plus grosses erreurs. Kane fut emprisonné. Pike décida de l'exécuter ainsi que Lincoln...ça ne pouvait pas aller si loin. C'est dingue qu'il ait fallu en arriver là pour que je réalise. Pike était prêt à tuer les nôtres. Pike me retourna le cerveau pour que je sois dans son camp et je ne l'avais pas vu venir, car pendant quelques jours, il m'avait donné ce que j'avais besoin: un objectif, de la rage, de la vengeance. Il fallait que j'arrête tout ça maintenant, que je me réveille.

Heureusement je n'étais pas tout à fait seul, Monty aussi avait des remords. C'est donc à deux que nous décidions de ne pas les avertir au sujet de Miller et de Harper. Puis, quand j'accompagnai Pike devant la cellule, ce dernier avertit les natifs qu'ils étaient tous condamnés. Lincoln se leva et expliqua qu'ils n'avaient fait que sortir, que ce n'était pas eux les responsables. Je réalisai alors que Lincoln faisait ce que Pike était incapable: se sacrifier pour sauver son peuple.

Pike prononce la sentence: Lincoln, Kane et Sinclair mourraient à l'aube. Cette fois-ci je devais prendre une décision, et agir vite. Monty et moi avions essayé de convaincre Harper et Miller que nous voulions les aider, mais ces derniers n'avaient visiblement plus confiance en nous. Je leur demandai donc simplement de m'organiser un rendez-vous avec Octavia.

Une heure plus tard, je retrouvai donc Octavia à la navette. Au lieu de la discussion que j'attendais pour trouver une solution, elle n'hésita pas à m'endormir et à me capturer... Réflexion faite, elle a bien fait, même si cette fois j'étais réellement de son côté.

Je me réveillai dans une grotte, en compagnie d'Indra, Octavia était partie récupérer Lincoln, Sinclair et Kane. Indra refusa de me laisser aller l'aider...Octavia n'avait aucune chance face à la garde Pike. Je priai pour qu'elle ai de l'aide de l'intérieur et que leur plan fonctionne.

Indra m'abandonna ensuite après avoir entendu sonner la mort de Lexa. J'étais inquiet pour ma soeur et pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à toi. Si Lexa était morte, tu n'étais peut-être plus en sécurité, tu étais peut-être même déjà morte... Je fis mon possible pour écarter cette idée de ma tête et me concentrer sur Octavia. Chaque problème en son temps.

J'attendis ce qui me sembla être des heures...chaque minute qui passait me plongea de plus en plus dans une profonde inquiétude.

Soudain je les vis... Harper et Miller furent les premiers à franchir l'entrée de la grotte, la mine sombre, le regard noir. M'en voulaient-ils? Surement que oui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas...ça avait du mal se passer. Puis ce fut au tour de Bryan et de Sinclair. Ils avaient tous l'air profondément abattus...Il y avait une perte, j'en étais sur. Où était Octavia, Kane et Lincoln ...

Kane entra à son tour, je crois que ce fut le seul à me regarder réellement, même si son regard me renvoyait toute ma honte et ma culpabilité. Enfin, je vis Octavia ... le regard baissé, abattue plus que les autres, désemparée, l'ombre d'elle même. Elle ne m'adressa même pas un coup d'oeil. C'était visiblement la dernière , Lincoln n'était pas là. Je regardai une fois encore Kane pour déchiffrer son regard. De la déception, de la peine ? Je regardai l'entrée. Toujours pas de Lincoln...

« Où est Lincoln? »

C'est Octavia qui me répondit, toujours le dos tourné, la voix enrouée de chagrin...

« Pike lui a mis une balle dans la tête. »

C'était ma faute. Je voulais redevenir ce petit garçon innocent qui devait juste penser à prendre soin de sa petite soeur, loin de la violence et de la mort.

« O... O je suis désolé »

Elle se retourna et me frappa en plein visage avec toute sa rage. Je la regardai, désolé, mais c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus rien faire à présent. Mes actes et mes choix avaient conduit à la mort de l'homme que ma soeur aimait plus que tout, plus que moi... Je l'avais perdu ...

Elle me frappa une seconde fois. Je ne bougeai pas.

« Octavia, ça suffit » essaya de tempérer Kane.

« Kane, reste en dehors de ça », lui dis-je... je le méritais. Je me serai frappé moi même si j'avais pu. Et Octavia avait besoin de se défouler. Je le comprenais. Je serai donc son punching-ball.

Octavia me mit une raclée monumentale... Et je la laissai faire.

Au bout d'un moment, Miller tente de la calmer.

« Miller, recule » intervins-je encore.

Elle me mit 2 derniers puissants coups... Mais les mots qu'elle prononça après me firent encore plus mal que les tous ces coups:

« Tu es mort pour moi. »

Je ne su quoi lui répondre. Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur... Ma soeur... J'avais vécu si longtemps en pensant uniquement à elle, à son bonheur, son bien-être...et j'avais tout ruiné. Ma vie avait toujours tourné autour d'elle et uniquement elle avant que je te rencontre. Ces quelques mots fissurèrent un nouveau morceau de mon coeur...Il n'en resterait bientôt plus, j'en étais sur. Chaque morceau m'était petit à petit arraché de force de ma poitrine. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je suffoquais.


	24. Get Yourself Together

J'étais toujours attaché dans la grotte et je les écoutais chercher une solution pour pouvoir capturer Pike et le livrer aux natifs afin d'en finir avec le blocus. Monty tenta de nous joindre par radio, j'essayais de les aider, mais personne ne semblait me faire confiance...Personne à part Kane peut-être. Monty s'était échappé, Pike avait découvert qu'il avait aidé à l'évasion. Mais ça pouvait être un piège...ça l'était surement, même si je ne pensais que Monty le savait.

Octavia décida de m'emmener avec eux...pour que je serve d'otage... Ma soeur n'avait donc réellement plus le moindre intérêt pour moi. Et Kane semblait rejoindre son point de vue. Seul Miller tenta de prendre ma défense, mais bien sûr, les autres ne l'écoutèrent pas... Et de toute façon je voulais être avec eux. Je voulais tout faire pour avoir la moindre petite chance que ma soeur me pardonne un jour. Quitte àme sacrifier.

Ils avaient raison, c'était un piège, mais Monty n'en savait rien. Pike le tenait en otage. Octavia me retenait. Pike allait l'abattre. Je décidai donc de tenter une dernière manoeuvre en me retournant contre eux, faisant croire à Pike que j'étais de son côté. Pour prouver à Pike que j'étais avec lui, je dus dévoiler que les autres étaient restés dans la grotte. Mais j'avais un plan. La colère d'Octavia à mon égard s'est amplifiée et ils durent l'électrifier pour la calmer... Je fis mon possible pour ne pas trembler en voyant sa souffrance. Je devais faire vite. Je les emmenai droit vers les natifs..En priant pour que mon plan fonctionne.

Heureusement pour moi, il a fonctionné. Nous avons réussi à livrer Pike aux natifs. Kane décida de partir avec eux pour rencontrer le nouveau commandant. Il demanda à Monty de prévenir Abby qu'il te chercherait. J'eus une petite boule au ventre lorsqu'il prononce ton nom, mais mon envie de te retrouver plus que tout était partie. Tu m'avais abandonné, 2 fois, je ne pouvais te forcer de rentrer... Seul le pardon de ma soeur devait m'importer à présent. Avant de partir, il me demanda si j'avais fait ça pour ma soeur ou parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Je lui répondis simplement « De rien »

Il me rattrapa par le bras et m'avisa: « C'est important, tant que tu ne le comprendras pas, tu seras toujours perdu. »

Kane partit, me laissant avec mes démons... J'avançai vers Monty qui était pensif..

« Ma mère m'a livré... »

« Vous êtes de la même famille...ça s'arrangera » essayais-je de le rassurer et de me rassurer à la fois... Octavia acheva le dernier garde de l'Arche encore en vie te me regarda avec le regard plein de haine: « Jus Drein Jus Daun » ...comme pour me confirmer que ce que je venais de dire à Monty n'était que du vent.

De retour à la grotte, nous avions eu un appel de Jasper essayant de nous expliquer des choses vraiment insensées à propos d'une puce qui pouvait contrôler les gens ... Il devait nous rejoindre.. Nous l'attendions. Mais Octavia ne tenait plus en place et voulait retourner à Arkadia, pour bruler le corps de Lincoln comme les natifs le font. J'essayais de la raisonner, de lui prouver que j'étais de son côté, mais elle me répondit que la seule chose qui le pourrait serait que je lui ramène Lincoln... Impossible.

Elle ajouta :

« Livrer Pike ne fait pas de toi une bonne personne, Bellamy. Tu as fait ça pour me sauver, et non pas parce que tu penses que ce que Pike à fait aux natifs était mal. »

« Les natifs nous affamaient! »

« Parce que vous avez massacré l'armée envoyer pour nous protéger. »

« Cette armée pouvait nous attaquer à tout moment et tu le sais. »

« Mais ils n'ont pas attaqué. Toi oui. Tu étais blessé et tu t'en es pris à eux parce que c'est ce que tu fais. Il y a des conséquences Bell. Des gens ont été blessés. Des gens sont morts. Ton peuple. Monroe est morte. Lincoln est mort.» Elle me laissa là avec mes remords. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas qu'on la voit s'effondrer... Et cette fois, je ne pouvais pas me trouver d'excuses. Ma soeur avait entièrement raison. Elle avait tout compris.

Si l'on pouvait retourner en arrière et changer une seule chose dans sa vie, cela pourrait modifier notre avenir, mais pas nécessairement la chose qu'on voudrait voir changer. On peut seulement regretter les décisions prises en pleine connaissance de leurs conséquences

J'essayai tout de même de la suivre pour ne pas la laisser livrer à elle même. On ne savait pas ce qu'on allait trouver là-bas. C'est à ce moment-là que vous êtes arrivés. Tu étais avec Jasper. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu as paru surprise également. Je ne sais pas si te retrouver là me rassurait ou ravivait ma colère. Une chose était sur: tu venais de me flasher les yeux et de ranimer cette partie de moi que je pensais perdue.

Nous rentrions tous dans la grotte afin de cacher Raven avant qu'elle ne se réveille, tout comme Jasper nous l'a demandé. On ne se dit pas un mot, mais tu rappelas Octavia pour qu'elle nous aide. Visiblement, elle semblait t'écouter plus que moi. Je porte donc Raven dans la grotte, tu étais juste derrière moi.

« Faites de la place », as-tu demandé. Je la posai par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? » Demanda Sinclair.

« Je vous ai dit à la radio que Raven n'était plus Raven! Aucun d'eux ne l'est. Jaha leur a tous fait prendre la puce.»

« Jasper a raison je les vu de mes propres yeux... » il ne te laissa pas finir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide compris! » Te dit-il méchamment en s'avançant vers toi.

J'eus le réflexe de le retenir.. J'avais beau être moi même en colère contre toi, je ne supportai pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi.

« Calme-toi et explique. »

« Jaha utilise des puces pour contrôler tout le monde. Tu l'avales et ça te change. Tu oublies qui tu es et tu vois cette chose, ALIE. Seulement elle n'est pas vraiment là. Elle a forcé Raven à se tailler les veines. Elle était en train d'essayer de la faire sortir de sa tête. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais... »

« Ok on va l'aider maintenant. A-t-elle dit comment? » intervint Sinclair

« Elle construisait quelque chose. Elle avait besoin d'un de nos vieux bracelets, mais Jaha les a tous fait détruire. »

« Attends une seconde. Est-ce que ça ressemble à ça ? » Tu sortis un petit boitier de poche avec une puce à l'intérieur.

« Pas exactement. »

Raven se réveilla soudainement et essaya de s'échapper. Nous réussissions à la retenir avant qu'elle ne trouve l'endroit exact où nous étions. On parvint à l'endormir grâce à une seringue tranquillisante.

« On doit partir », ordonnas-tu.

« Pourquoi? ALIE ne sait pas où nous sommes »te répondis-je.

« Parce que je sais où on peut trouver un bracelet ».

Tu nous conduisis jusqu'à la boutique de troc où nous étions passés lorsque nous te cherchions.

Niylah sortit et se posta devant sa porte, épée à la main

« Je vais lui parler » annonças-tu.

« Je viens avec toi », ajoutais-je.

Octavia sortit également : « Je pensais que tu avais dit que c'était une amie. »

« Nous allons gérer ça, restez ici »

Nous avancions donc, à deux, vers Niylah.

« Les Skaikru ne sont pas bienvenus ici Wanheda »

« Niylah, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? »

Nous n'avions plus le temps. Ravie commençais à se réveiller et les autres sortirent pour la mener à l'intérieur

Tu ajoutas: « Ton père est là? »

« Mon père est mort. Il faisait partie de l'armée que ton peuple a tuée pendant qu'on essayait de vous protéger. » Je me demandai si c'était moi qui l'avait tué...et les remords remontèrent de plus en plus.

« Niylah s'il te plait. »

« J'ai dit non »

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Bouge » lui dis-je en la menaçant avec mon arme « bouge ». On n'avait pas le choix non ? Et je me doutais bien que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de tirer. Niylah ne paraissait pas hostile envers toi.

On amena Raven à l'arrière de la boutique, dans la chambre de Niylah pour pas que la mère de Monty puisse reconnaitre les lieux comme elle était déjà venue là avec nous. Tu semblais un peu trop bien connaitre les lieux...vous essayez d'attacher Raven au lit, mais elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. Je restai près de Niylah pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. Je n'osais pas lui parler. J'entendais Raven hurler et se débattre, comme si ce n'était effectivement plus elle.

Tu sortis de la chambre avec Monty et Sinclair..

« Comment on fait pour lui enlever cette saleté de sa tête? »

« On y travaille », te répondit Monty.

Tu t'approchas de moi et désigna Niylah...

« Je m'en occupe. »

J'attendis un peu puis décida de te faire confiance...

« Je serai juste là » je fis quelques pas pour la laisser tranquille avec toi, mais restais assez proche au cas où tu aurais besoin. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce que tu lui disais et ça ne me plaisait pas alors je me rapprochai discrètement..

« Te faire confiance? Après ce que les Skaikru ont fait? »

« Ce n'était pas nous » tu mentais, tu aurais pu lui dire que je faisais partie de ceux qui avait participé au massacre, tu ne l'a pas fait. » Je suis désolé pour ton père, on l'est tous » ...ajoutas-tu en te tournant pour me regarder droit dans les yeux... Je ne réussis pas à soutenir ton regard.

Tu parvins à la convaincre de nous aider. Elle partir chercher le bracelet. Tu te tournas vers moi..

« Ça va ? » Me demandas-tu. Après toutes les horreurs que je t'avais dites et ce que je t'avais fait, tu prenais tout de même le temps de savoir si j'allai bien. Tu semblais inquiète à mon sujet. Je me sentais perdu dans tout ça.. J'oscillais entre les moments d'espoir où je me disais que ton attitude n'était pas celle d'une simple amie, et d'autres où je me disais que c'était mes sentiments qui m'aveuglent...Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à être en colère bien longtemps. Je me forçais à être froid et distant, mais c'était tout simplement plus fort que moi.

Monty et Sinclair essayaient de nous expliquer leur plan. Malgré le froid qu'il y avait entre nous, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous jeter des regards, on se comprenait sans se parler.

Octavia proposa à Monty de l'accompagner à la navette. J'allais essayer de la prévenir du danger, mais elle m'arrêta net et partit. Tu te tournas vers moi me regarda avec plein de sollicitude... J'avais besoin de toi. Ton unique regard suffisait à me rassurer et à m'apaiser. Je ne pouvais pas rester en colère contre toi même si je le voulais de toutes mes forces. Je ne pouvais plus m'accrocher à toi, je ne supporterai pas que tu m'abandonnes une fois de plus. Et pourtant, c'était comme si la gravité me menait inexorablement vers toi. C'est toujours le cas. Même l'apocalypse n'a pas réussi à nous éloigner...alors ce n'était pas cette dispute qui allait mettre un terme à notre relation, aussi amicale et platonique fût-elle...

Jasper hurla... Raven s'était déboité l'épaule pour essayer de se libérer. Elle avait ouvert ses blessures. On essaya tant bien que mal de la contrôler. Puis, au lieu de s'adresser à Raven, Jasper s'adresse à ALIE, ce qui sembla fonctionner:

« J'arrêterai quand on me donnera ce que je veux, la technologie que Clarke transporte, ça m'appartient. »

« Hors de question » lui répondis-tu

« Clarke, donne-lui » Jasper t'implora

Mais au lieu de ça tu lui dis:

« Si tu laisses Raven mourir, tu ne l'auras jamais. »

Ça du fonctionner car Raven cessa de se débattre et tu lui remis l'épaule en place, sans la moindre réaction de sa part.

« Clarke, elle n'arrêtera jamais de vouloir s'enfuir. On ne peut pas la laisser se blesser encore. Quelqu'un doit rester avec elle. »

« Je prends la première garde », me répondis-tu. « On se relaiera ».

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à donner Clarke », s'énerva Jasper

ALIE en profita pour te lancer: « On dirait qu'il ne t'a pas pardonné pour avoir tué sa copine. »

« Jasper, va prendre l'air », lui demandais-je

Et je sortis à mon tour. Je suivis Jasper ...

« Tu es d'accord avec son retour après tout ce temps? Qu'elle reprenne le contrôle? »

«Elle essaye de sauver Raven » C'était la seule excuse que je pouvais me donner pour te pardonner si facilement.

« Apparemment elle pense que Raven vaut la peine d'être sauvée. Heureusement pour elle. » Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais aussi fautif que toi pour Maya.

« On doit se serrer les coudes, Jasper . Tu ne peux pas laisser ta colère se mettre en travers de ce qu'on doit faire. »

« Tu sais, c'est drôle venant de toi, quand tu es en colère les gens meurent. Demande à cette fille juste là» m'adressa-t-il une dernière fois en me montrant Niylah.

Il avait raison. Tout comme Octavia. Ils avaient tous les 2 compris comment je fonctionnais. Je pense que tu le savais aussi. Cela doit être pour cela que tu ne m'as jamais reparlé de ce massacre. Tu savais mieux que personne ce que je ressentais et tu devais surement aussi comprendre pourquoi j'en était arrivé là.


	25. The good little knight by his queen's side

Je t'ai entendu hurler... Je suis entré dans la chambre quand ALIE venait de te mordre. Elle t'avait visiblement mis hors de toi. J'avais entendu quelques bribes de conversation, mais pas tout ... Elle t'avait mis toutes les morts sur la conscience, Finn, Lexa, même celle de ton père... Tu culpabilisais assez comme ça et rien de tout ça n'était ta faute! Bien au contraire!

Je vins te chercher quand tu as commencé à te mettre en rage. Je me devais d'intervenir.

« Tu es finie, on va te cramé » elle avait réussi à te faire dire ce qu'elle voulait sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

Je te fis sortir et commençai à soigner ta blessure...sans dire un mot. Je pris soin délicatement de ton bras abimé, la trace de ses dents encore plantée dedans. Tu me laissas faire. Tu avais besoin de moi n'est-ce pas ? Je le sentais, c'est comme une évidence. Je ne saurais pas expliquer comment, mais j'avais ce sentiments que nos échanges te manquaient. Malgré nos dernière rencontre et toute la colère qui en émanait, je te manquais autant que tu me manquais.

« Je l'ai laissé m'atteindre » me dis-tu en cherchant le réconfort de mon regard, encore toute chamboulée

« Tu m'étonnes... Je vais la laisser s'en prendre à moi quelque temps. »

Tu hochas simplement la tête, encore gênée par la tension qui subsistait entre nous ... Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter, perdu entre la culpabilité, le fond de colère qui subsistait et le besoin de toi.

Jasper me rejoint dans la chambre, près de Raven. Nous restions là, tous les 3 silencieux. Je réfléchissais aux erreurs que j'avais faites, à Octavia qui ne me pardonnerait pas de si tôt, et à toi, qui semblais avoir oublié à quel point j'avais merdé, avec toi, mais aussi avec tout le monde. Je ne savais plus je devais être en colère contre toi ou au contraire ou si je devais laisser l'emporter mon besoin de toi, mon amour pour toi. J'avais besoin de ton pardon tout comme tu me l'avais déjà donné. Mais pour ça, je devais être capable de te pardonner avant tout, te pardonner de m'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir préféré elle.

Raven tourna soudain la tête et s'adressa à Jasper:

« Regardez-vous comme vous êtes unis! Dis-moi, pourquoi tu donnes un laissez-passer à Bellamy pour avoir assassiné ta petite amie ? Quel était son nom? » Ba voilà c'était mon tour ...et elle allait utiliser Jasper..

« Ne parle pas de Maya, » lui dit Jasper tristement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'écouter ça... » Lui dis-je simplement.

« Protégeons Jasper... Jasper est tellement sensible. Jasper a perdu quelqu'un. Tout le monde doit préserver ses émotions. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un. Tu ne nous vois pas nous effondrer. Tu ne nous vois pas être perdus, inutile. »

« Non, tu prends une pilule pour chasser ta peine. Tu as abandonné tes souvenirs. »

« Mais après tout, pourquoi devrions-nous en attendre plus? Tu avais l'habitude de voler médicaments des autres, être un loser égoïste est la seule chose que tu sais faire.»

« Stop » Jasper commençais à perde patience... Il a déjà énormément tenu au vu des horreurs qu'elle balançait.

« C'est tout ce qu'on voit quand on te regarde. Un lâche, un gâchis d'oxygène. Pourquoi tu vis encore. Tu es faible, pathétique. Tu ne peux pas me sauver. Tu n'es même pas capable de te sauver toi-même. Tu n'as pas pu sauver je ne sais pas son nom »

Jasper se leva très énervé .. Elle avait vraiment franchi la limite. « Tu connais son nom !!»

Je le rattrapai.

« Jasper, réfléchis. Ce n'est pas Raven qui parle et tu es en train de lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Part... » Il lui lança un regard assassin puis sortit de la pièce.

Cette fois, ce fut vraiment à mon tour de subir...

« Juste toi et moi hein. Oh allez Bellamy, on s'est bien amusé tous les deux. N'est-ce pas? » Je ne répondis pas, tout ce que je pensais à cet instant c'était que tu risquais d'entendre... Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches.

« C'est bon, on n'a pas à en parler. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon. Mais j'ai une question. Ça ne t'énerve pas qu'on n'en donne aucune reconnaissance pour le génocide du Mont Weather? Clarke est devenu le commandant de la mort, mais tu as assassiné ces gens également, et on t'a oublié. Et en plus, on ne t'a donné aucun crédit non plus pour le génocide sur l'Arche... Combien de gens sont morts quand tu as noyé la radio ? Tu sais, au moins Clarke l'a fait pour sauver son peuple. Toi tu sauvais juste ton cul. » Bordel elle appuyait où ça faisait mal... Elle était vraiment forte. J'essayai de rester de marbre, mais je bouillais et je fondais de l'intérieur. Ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment.

Elle continua: « Bien sûr ce n'est rien, comparé au fait que tu as tué ta propre mère. Tu as juste emmené ta petite soeur à son premier bal. Tu auras très bien pu envoyer Aurora à la dérive toi-même. Penses-tu qu'elle est fière de toi maintenant? Pour le genre de Leader que tu es devenu? » Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ma mère... Les larmes étaient prêtes à couler, mais je ne laissait rien paraitre...Ravalant ma souffrance. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ce que je pensais de moi, toute ma culpabilité... Le pire, c'est qu'elle disait vrai...

« Ou est-ce qu'elle voit la vérité, comme le reste d'entre nous? Que tu es un suiveur. Clarke est de retour depuis même pas un jour et tu suis déjà ces ordres... » La encore elle marquait un point... J'espérais vraiment que tu n'entends pas.

« Le preux chevalier au côté de sa reine. Dommage que tu n'as jamais été aussi dévoué à Gina. » C'est là que je réagis... J'avais réussi à me taire malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant, mais c'est quand elle s'est mise à parler de toi, à mettre en avant le fait que je tenais plus à toi qu'à Gina, que je pris la parole...Je savais qu'elle avait raison et rien ne fâche plus que la vérité pris en pleine face. La vérité qu'on tente si désespérément de dissimuler et d'enfouir au fond de sois même.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... » lui dis-je. Mais apparemment si, elle le savait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gina était déjà morte quand le Mont Weather a explosé. Et tu l'as vengé hein! Je veux dire, t'as pris un fusil et a massacré toute une armée envoyée pour nous protéger. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de la douce Gina, mais hey, un natif reste un natif, vrai ? »

Ce que je craignais était réel: vous entendiez tout! L'avez-t-elle fait exprès... Niylah entra dans la pièce dans une fureur compréhensible... J'avais tué son père. Elle me frappa. Tu essayas de la retenir et lui expliqua qu'elle ne devait pas être là. Mais c'était trop tard. Comme le fit remarquer Jasper, Raven l'avait déjà vu, elle savait où nous étions.

Je sortis en furie...cognant dans tout ce que je trouvai... C'était sur moi que j'avais envie de cogner. Je m'en blessai la main... Niylah sorti derrière moi

« Tu te sens mieux? » me dit-elle ironiquement.

« Tout ce que je voulais c'était protéger mon peuple!»

« En détruisant le mien. »

« Je suis désolé » lui dis-je sincèrement, au bord des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

« Les gens comme toi le sont toujours. »

Octavia et Monty revinrent à cet instant, Monty était différent...

Je demandai à Octavia ce qu'il s'était passé, elle nous expliqua qu'il avait dû tuer sa mère pour la protéger.

On rentra tous dans la chambre pour essayer de cramer la puce de Raven. ALIE du le comprendre, car Raven se mis à se débattre et à se cogner la tête. Elle voulait se tuer.

On essaya de la maintenir tant bien que mal, mais sa force était surhumaine. Tu sortis soudain la puce de ta poche et lui demanda de s'arrêter , et tu le lui donnerais. Elle ne te crut pas.

Elle se débattait toujours, mais nous réussissions à déclencher l'EMP, malheureusement il n'y avait pas assez de puissance. Nous aurions besoin de la batterie de la Rover. J'allai avec Monty la cherchait, un drone était déjà dehors, je me hâta de lui tirer dessus.

Avec la batterie de la Rover, l'impulsion fonctionna, Raven était inconsciente, mais elle respirait. Tu n'arrivais néanmoins pas à la réveiller.

Jasper faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce... Il s'empara soudain de ton boitier et de la puce, la flamme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demandas-tu très inquiète.

« Ne bouges pas » il allait la détruire, mais tu courras prés de lui

« Non tu ne peux pas faire ça. Rends-moi là »

« ALIE a fait ça à Raven. Elle n'aura jamais ça. »

« Non, stop, c'est Lexa » Tu pleurais à moitié, donnant l'impression que ce petit bout de technologie t'était plus précieux que toute autre chose, et tu ajoutas « une partie d'elle est toujours dedans. Je les ai vus l'enlever de sa tête. Je ne suis pas ... » Et tu t'arrêtas pensive... Je compris à ta façon d'être ce que j'avais redouté plusieurs jours plus tôt : Il s'était passé quelque chose entre Lexa et toi, peut être même commençais-tu à en être amoureuse avant qu'elle ne meure. Peut-être te méritait-elle un peu plus que moi finalement...non, moi je ne t'aurais jamais trahie, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé porter ce fardeau seule! Je t'aurai choisi toi, avant mon peuple...Une révélation de plus qui me prouvait que ce je ressentais, ce que je ressens pour toi, c'était bien plus fort que ce que je pensais.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?» te demandais-je.

« Les deux IA ont été faits par la même personne. Les deux sont reliés à la conscience humaine. Ils doivent fonctionner de la même façon, pas vraie ?» Demandas-tu à Sinclair et Monty

« Et bien il n'y a probablement qu'un seul chemin d'accès à la conscience alors c'est possible oui. »

« Quel est le rapport avec ça? » demanda Octavia.

« J'ai déjà vu une IA être enlevée. Aidez-moi à la mettre sur le côté. »

On obéit, sauf Jasper.

« Prends le kit médical dans mon sac », lui demandas-tu. Il ne bougea pas alors Monty y alla. Tu sortis un scalpel et le le dirigea vers la nuque de Raven ce qui inquiéta Sinclair, mais tu le rassuras. Nous te regardions tous, inquiets et dubitatifs... Mais je n'avais aucun doute sur tes compétences. Tu savais ce que tu faisais. Si quelqu'un pouvait la sauver, c'était bien toi.

Tu lui ouvris la nuque, mais à part du sang, rien ne sortait...

« Ça aurait dû fonctionner! » Soufflas-tu

Et une substance étrange finit par sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demandais-je.

« Probablement ce qu'il reste de la puce » avisa Sinclair.

Et Raven reprit connaissance, et sembla souffrir...

« Je n'ai jamais été autant heureuse de voir quelqu'un souffrir », dit Octavia.

Ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

Tu te mis en arrière, pensive... Jasper vient te voir, pensif également. Vous sembliez tous deux tellement peinés...

« Je n'aurai pas pu faire ce que tu as fait. »...Admit-il presqu'à contre coeur. Il te rendit la flamme...

Monty sembla d'un coup dévasté ... « J'aurais pu sauver ma mère »

Jasper tenta de la consoler, mais Monty l'envoya balader et sortit rapidement de la chambre sous nos regards désolés.

Je pris la parole: « ALIE sait que nous sommes là. On doit partir ».

Tout le monde sortit, il ne restait plus que toi à l'intérieur. Les autres chargeaient la voiture et s'occupait Raven. Je t'attendis devant la porte de la boutique, prêt à faire feu s'il se passait quelque chose, et ayant besoin de reprendre mes esprits.

Tu sortis finalement et te dirigeas vers moi sans un mots. Tu saisis tendrement ma main blessée et l'enroula d'un tissu... « Tu t'en remettras». Ce n'était pas une question, et le ton de ma voix me laissait à penser que tu serai à mes côtés. C'est ce qu'on a toujours l'un pour l'autre finalement: se soutenir mutuellement quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Je savais que tu ne parlais pas de la blessure... «Tu crois? »

On perdit nos regards l'un dans l'autre et je réalisai que c'était juste ce que j'avais besoin. J'avais besoin de toi pour m'en remettre. J'avais l'impression que tu étais la seule à me comprendre, et c'était le cas finalement. Je compris alors que ma colère était envolée, je ne le voulais pas forcément, mais je n'arrivais pas à t'en vouloir. Jasper et Raven avaient raison... « Qu'est-ce tu es censé faire quand tu réalises que tu ne fais peut être pas parti des gentils? »

Je plongeai plus profondément mon regard suppliant dans le tien et ne te lâchas pas.. Je voulais lire dans ton âme...savoir ce que tu pensais de moi. Je ne vis aucun reproche dans tes yeux, seulement de la compassion et de la compréhension. Tu les baissas un moment pour réfléchir puis me dis: « Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de gentils ».

On se regardait encore, comme si nos esprits pouvaient entrer en connexion et réparer les blessures présentes chez l'autre...cet instant fut abrégé par la voiture qui reculait. On devait partir.

Tout le monde monta dans la voiture et aida Raven ... Tu t'approchas d'elle, je te suivis, les yeux toujours rivés sur toi comme si j'avais peur que tu disparaisses encore si je relâchais mon regard.

« Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ALIE voulait que tu te suicides. Parce que je sais pourquoi elle voulait la seconde IA. »

« Pourquoi »

« C'est la seule chose qui peut l'arrêter ».

Octavia prit la parole: « Alors allons l'arrêter. » On la regarda tous ... « On survit ensemble ».

On se regarda tous puis on monta dans la voiture. Les autres se mirent à l'arrière, nous laissant tous deux à l'avant. On ne se dit pas un seul mot, se contentant simplement de se lancer des petits regards qui en disaient long. Je te surprenais à me regarder du coin de l’oeil de la même manière que je le faisais depuis si longtemps.Nous étions ensemble, j'étais prêt à tout affronter à tes côtés.


	26. You're outta your mind if you think I'm letting you do this alone.

Raven expliqua ce qu'elle savait et elle regarda le cahier que tu lui avais donné à propos de la flamme. Vous aviez convenu qu'il fallait trouver Luna, la seule NightBlood qui pourrait nous aider, il nous fallait le plan de Lincoln pour la trouver.

On arrivait prêt de l'Arche. Miller et Harper ne répondaient pas. C'était mauvais signe comme le fit remarquer Jasper. On passa la porte d'entrée sans problème. Il n'y avait personne. Ça ressemblait à une ville fantôme.

On avançait tous prudemment, à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect. On marchait lentement dans le camp quand je vis une énorme tâche de sang par terre. Octavia frémit, c'était là que Pike avait abattu Lincoln. Elle voulait quitter les lieux au plus vite. Elle alla chercher le livre de Lincoln dans leur chambre aux côtés de Jasper après que nous soyons rentrés à l'intérieur. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous dû quitter les lieux précipitamment, laissant leur repas non fini dans leurs assiettes. Ils ne reviendraient probablement pas. Raven comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient partis à Polis pour convertir le plus de monde possible. Il fallait récupérer le carnet, charger les armes, et partir au plus vite.

Je me dirigeai vers l'armurerie et vous avertis via le talkie-walkie qu'il fallait me rejoindre rapidement. Nous avions eu de la chance, ils avaient tout laissé là, toutes les armes.

J'ai attendu plusieurs minutes, mais personne n'arrivait. Je sortis devant l'armurerie, surveillant en même temps les alentours. Je t'entendis soudain tousser et je te vis sortir en courant vers moi. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Bellamy... » Tu ne semblais plus avoir de force. J'avançai vers toi et te retint dans mes bras sans réfléchir. Tu te laissas aller et me laissas te soutenir, naturellement, arrivant à peine à respirer.Je te sentis immédiatement soulagée à mon contact, mais toujours terriblement inquiète. 

« «Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Emmerson » me répondis-tu, t'accrochant toujours à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Nous attendions quelques minutes que tu puisses reprendre ton souffle et retrouver de la force puis nous entrions dans l'Arche afin de prévenir et protéger nos amis, s'ils étaient encore en vie.

« Où est Monty? »

« Emmerson l'a pris. Pourquoi? » Tu ne comprenais pas.

Je pensai tout de suite à Octavia que j'essayais de joindre à la radio: « Octavia, tu m'entends? Allez. »

« Jasper était avec elle »

Je changeai de station: « Jasper, tu es là? Dis quelque chose! »

Tu semblas réaliser quelque chose: « Miller, Harper, Bryan. C'est de ma faute, je laissé Emmerson vivre... »

« De quoi tu parles? »

Tu levas ton adorable visage rempli de remords vers moi et m'expliqua pleine de regrets: « A Polis, j'ai eu une chance de le tuer, mais je l'ai épargné et l'ai laissé partir ». Tu avais voulu faire mieux, ce n'était pas ta faute...

Nous entendions Raven à la radio: « Bellamy, qu'est-ce qui cloche? »

Je lui demandai où elle était et elle me répondit qu'elle et Sinclair était toujours à l'ingénierie et qu'ils allaient bien. Tu pris le talkie et l'avisa à propos d'Emerson. Tu lui demandas de se barricader. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà là. Nous courions jusque-là porte, mais nous avons tout de suite vu que ça n'allait pas. Nous essayons la seconde porte. Raven eu le temps de se mettre dans le Rover et d'ouvrir la porte principale, mais Sinclair était gravement blessé, en train de mourir. Elle voulut l'aider, mais c'est comme ça qu'il a surement réussi à la capturer. Nous entrions donc un peu tard et trouvions Sinclair...mort.

« On est arrivés trop tard », constatais-je tristement.

« Non. Il n'a pas tué Monty et Raven. Il n'auraient pas emporté les corps. Il les a emmenés quelques part. »

« Si tu as raison, Octavia les autres doivent y être aussi. »

« Ou est-ce qu'il a bien pu les amener? »

« Ils peuvent être n'importe où. Comment connait-il les lieux? »

« Il était là, quand tu étais au Mont Weather... Le SAS. »

Tu pris le talkie-walkie: « Emmerson, je sais que tu écoutes. On a besoin de parler. »

Tu avais vu juste, il te répondit: « Je n'ai besoin de rien. Tu auras du me tuer quand tu en as eu la chance »

« Et maintenant tu es là pour me tuer c'est ça? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Alors, laisse mes amis partir. Fais-le et tu pourras m'avoir. » Quoi ? Avais-tu perdu l'esprit? Tu comptais te mettre en danger et en plus de ça tu espérais que je ne fasse rien? Tu savais que c’était peine perdue n'est-ce pas? Je suis têtu et encore plus lorsqu’il s’agit de ta protection!

« Tu es courageuse Clarke, c'est d'accord. »

Hors de question que tu te sacrifies, on trouverait une autre solution, même si ma soeur y était, je ne pouvais pas te laisser te rendre. « Clarke, te suppliais-je »?

« Je sais ce que je fais », me répondis-tu. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, mais je détestais cette idée.

Emmerson repris: « Ils ont de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi, viens au sas, sans armes, tout de suite. »

Tu te retournas et commenças à marcher vers le sas, mais je te retins: « Qu'est ce que tu fous? »

« Je les sauve. Écoute, quand tout sera terminé, amène ça à Luna. Raven saura quoi faire avec ça. Promets-moi» tu comptais vraiment te sacrifier, tu n'avais pas d'autre plan. Et tu étais assez folle pour penser une seule seconde que je te laisserai mourir ?

« Non » tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser mourir? Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Te savoir loin de moi m'avait déjà dévasté. Qu'en serait-il si je vivais dans un monde où tu n'existais plus? C'était inconcevable. Je te regardai dans les yeux et te dit d'un air plus que déterminé: « Tu as perdu la tête si tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ça toute seule ».

« Bellamy c'est de ma faute. Je ne laisserai plus personne mourir pour mes erreurs.OK? Alors, prends ça. »

« Tu as fini? » Je devais te convaincre, ne pas te laisser le choix. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Polis être Emmerson et toi, mais je sais que le laisser te tuer aujourd'hui est un plan stupide. »

« Tu en as un meilleur? » »

« Tu le distrais, je tire dessus? » Simple, mais efficace.

Tu réfléchis quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, je souris légèrement, heureux de t'avoir convaincu, et je partis directement vers le SAS avant que tu ne changes d'avis.

Je restai caché pendant que tu avances, Octavia et tous nos amis étaient attachés dans le Sas. Il se tenait devant Octavia.

« J'ai fait ma part du marché, à ton tour. Laisse mes amis partir. »

« Dis à Bellamy de se montrer d'abord. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » ... Il frappa Octavia. Cela suffit à me faire sortir.

« Non »

Il plaça son couteau devant la gorge d'Octavia. Tu te retournas vers moi et me fis signe de ne pas y aller... Mais il avait ma soeur. Il me demanda de me désarmer et de venir à l'intérieur.

Octavia fit non de la tête. Tu essayas de le raisonner:

« S'il te plait, c'est moi que tu veux. Je vais à l'intérieur et tu les fais sortir. »

« Je parlais à Bellamy. » Il entailla légèrement ma soeur, suffisamment pour le sang coule.

« Okay, mais arrête. »

« Bellamy n'y va pas... » m'imploras-tu.

Je te regardai une dernière fois avant d'entrer. Il me demanda de m'attacher, et une fois fait, il relâcha O.

« À genou Clarke » il pointa son fusil sur toi. « Main derrière la tête ». Tu fis tout ce qu'il te demanda . On te regardait tous, paniqués. Octavia essayait de se débattre. Moi j'étais paralysé. Emmerson sorti du Sas et le referma. Je compris, toi aussi.

« Non, fais ce que tu veux de moi d'accord. Mais laisse-les partir.»

Il t'attrapa violemment et de plaqua contre la porte du sas et et t'étrangla. J'étais impuissant, plus que jamais.

«Tu as assassiné 381 personnes. Tu as pris la vie de mes enfants, de mon frère, de mes amis. Tu penserais vraiment que je me contenterai de prendre une seule vie en retour? »

Il recula et appuya sur le bouton de décompression du sas. Il vidait l'oxygène. Nous allions mourir.

« Maintenant tu vas ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti. Supplie-moi d'arrêter! Je t'ai dit de supplier! »

« Je t'en supplie » pleuras-tu. Je sais bien que tu aurais préféré qu'il te tue plutôt que de devoir nous voir mourir.

« Plus fort »

« S'il te plait » le conjuras-tu une dernière fois.

Nous allions mourir, je ne me débattais pas... Je jetai un dernier regard vers ma soeur.

« Aaron n'aurait pas voulu que tu fasses ça. »

« Ne dis pas son nom », te hurla-t-il.

Tu en profitas pour lui donner un coup de tête, mais il te rattrapa avant que tu ne puisses ouvrir le sas. C'est à cet instant que je perdis connaissance... Au moins je te ne verrai pas mourir...

Je repris connaissance en t'entendant respirer derrière moi et Emmerson suffoquait. Tu étais en vie, tu nous avais sauvés. Encore.

Une fois assurés que tout le monde allait bien. Nous chargions la Rover avec toutes les armes possibles.

Je suis allé chercher le corps de Lincoln. Octavia s'effondra à sa vue... Je voulus poser une main sur son épaule, mais je me ravisai, sachant qu'elle n'aura pas apprécié. Elle l'embrassa et me regarda... Je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer son regard, mais je savais que j'étais responsable de sa douleur et c'était insupportable. Nous avions failli mourir quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ma soeur ne m'avait pas pardonné pour autant. J'étais soulagé d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour saisir ma chance de lui prouver que j'étais digne de son pardon.

On mit en place une sorte de bucher où nous déposions le corps de Lincoln au côté de celui de Sinclair. Raven et Octavia étaient les plus proches. Je me plaçais instinctivement à côté de toi.

« May we meet again »

« Yu gonplei ste odon ». Nous le répétions tous. Moi, plus tard et plus doucement que les autres.

On alluma le feu. Je plongeai mon regard à l'intérieur espérant bruler mes regrets avec, mais ce fut bien pire. Toute la douleur, la culpabilité était ravivée en même temps que ces flammes. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Elle ne m'avait pas pardonné. Comment le pourrait-elle? lui aurai-je pardonné si facilement si c'était toi qui étais sur ce bucher? Si les rôles étaient inversés? Probablement pas.

« Il est temps de partir . Je vais chercher la carte » dit-elle en m'éloignant de façon déterminée. Elle était exceptionnellement forte! Ou faisait semblant de l'être... Mais je l'admirais tellement. Comment faisait-elle? J'aurais voulu pouvoir la consoler, j'étais le seul qui le pouvait surement, mais j'étais aussi le seul qu'elle ne supportait plus. J'étais responsable.

On rentra à l'intérieur pour terminer le chargement. Tu tenais la flamme dans tes mains...tu paraissais si triste. Je voulus te dire quelque chose, mais je ne trouvai pas mes mots alors je ne dis rien. Raven et Monty voulurent rester pour essayer de trouver un plan en cherchant le code d'ALIE sur l'ordinateur de l'arche. Miller, Bryan et Harper resteraient avec eux. C'est ainsi que nous avons pris la route.


	27. We need each other

Tu tripotais la pastille de Lexa en la fixant d'une étrange façon. Je ne cessai de penser qu'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose entre vous pendant ton séjour à Polis. Ta façon de réagir quand Jasper a voulu la briser, et toutes ses petites choses qui prouvait que tu avais vraiment tenue à elle... Bien sûr, j'éprouvai de la jalousie, mais te voir si triste me rendait triste également. J'avais perdu Gina plusieurs semaines plus tôt, je pouvais comprendre. Et puis je ne voulais pas entrer à nouveau dans le jeu de la jalousie, de la colère...J'en avais payé le prix fort la dernière fois.

Jasper commença à trouver le temps long et à penser que nous n'y arriverons jamais, nous n'avions effectivement aucun repère de temps ou de distance sur la carte. Il se demanda également si Luna allait réellement vouloir nous aider. À chaque interrogation, nous nous regardions sans pour autant ajouter quelque chose. Nos regards suffisaient à ce que l'on se comprenne entre nous.

Nous continuions notre route lorsque nous arrivions à un endroit bloqué par arbre. Octavia n'hésita pas une seconde à sortir du véhicule malgré mes protestations. Tu fis de même et la suivis vers un bruit d'eau. J'avais beau vous hurler dessus...aucune de vous deux ne m'écoutait! Pourquoi fallait-il que les 2 personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde soient si têtues? J'ai donc dû vous suivre. On a suivi la rivière et nous avons fini par arriver à l'endroit dessiné sur la carte. Mais il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vue, aucun village.

Nous étions à bout de nerfs, nous n'avions aucune autre solution. Octavia se mit au bord de l'eau et hurla de toutes ses forces.

On décida d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il y avait forcément quelque chose que nous n'avions pas vu. Octavia entreprit de faire un feu de camp pour la nuit et pour se faire remarquer. Nous reprendrions la route le lendemain matin en suivant la rive dans les deux directions. Je voulus revérifier le cahier de Lincoln, mais Octavia m'en empêcha violemment.

« Ne touche pas à ça! »

Je te regardai instinctivement, tu semblais gênée, compatissante ... Je m'accroupis près de ma soeur et tu allas à côté de Jasper, sans doute pour nous laisser plus d'intimité.

« Allez O, encore combien de temps? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux même pas te regarder. » Me lança-t-elle en continuant de s'occuper du feu, sans effectivement m'adresser un regard. Elle continua alors que je relevai la tête, blessé par ses propos que je comprenais... « Car à chaque fois que je le fais je vois Pike poser son revolver sur la tête de Lincoln. J'entends le coup de feu. Je le vois tomber. »

L'émotion s'emparait de plus en plus de moi, la culpabilité...mais je tentai tout de même de lui rappeler un important détail :

« Je n'ai pas tué Lincoln. »

Ça a du l'énerver, car elle se releva et me répondit très en colère: « Non, mais il est mort à cause de toi. »

« Je suis venu à toi, tu n'as pas voulu de mon aide. Si tu m'avais juste fait confiance, je.. »

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, Octavia ne semblait plus s'en préoccuper. Elle s'était remise à s'occuper du feu, comme si mes paroles ne comptaient pas.

J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Je devais craquer... Je partis un peu plus loin alors que Jasper jeta des branches dans le feu qui fit verdir les flammes.

Je fixai l'horizon, cette mer que je voyais pour la première fois...ruminant dans me tête, essayant de trouver une solution pour réparer les choses avec Octavia, mais connaissant ma soeur, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais merdé, et pas qu'à moitié. Des gens étaient morts par ma faute, encore... Je ne méritai pas l'attention ou la sympathie des autres...

J'entendis des pas venir vers moi, je n'eus pas besoin de vérifier. Je savais que c'était toi. Je n'avais pas douté une seule seconde que tu ne tarderai pas à me suivre. Je savais que ta présence m'apaiserait et ça me mettait encore plus en colère. Je ne voulais pas que ta présence m'apaise, je ne voulais pas te pardonner, je ne te voulais pas... Et pourtant, mis à part concernant Octavia, il n'y a rien au monde que je voulais plus, que j'avais le plus besoin....Toi.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu es venu réparer les choses. Wanheda, la conciliatrice. » Je ne te regardai même pas, je ne le pouvais pas. Si je voulais rester froid et me contrôler, je ne devais pas voir ton regard, même si j'en mourais d’envie.

« Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien ». Evidemment, je le savais.

« Parfait, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide » ... bien sûr que si j'en avais besoin. La seule aide dont j'avais besoin était la tienne en fait. Ça me mettait hors de moi, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je te regardai en essayant de maintenir un regard dur et froid, je ne du pas être assez convaincant. Mes émotions réelles devaient ressortir , je ne pouvais faire semblant avec toi, j'étais épuisé de refouler mes sentiments... Tu hochas simplement la tête, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Tu fixas à ton tour l'horizon, l'immensité de la mer, ce bleu flottant, presque noir à cette heure, reflétant la lumière de la lune...cette beauté si pure et réelle que ton regard n'avait rien à envier... 

Tu te devais te douter que je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu partes, qu'il fallait simplement attendre que mon tempérament volcanique se calme. Ou alors tu voulais m'aider malgré mes protestations... Tu ne m'abandonnas pas, c'était ça l'important. Et ça suffit à me détendre un peu. J'avais besoin de me confier, tu le savais, et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je le pouvais... Tu me comprenais tellement bien, parfaitement. Te rendais-tu seulement compte à quel point ces petits gestes, ces petites attentions représentaient tellement pour moi ? Tu redéfinissais chaque facette de ma réalité.

Lorsque je regardais cette eau si belle devant nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était la première fois que nous voyons la mer...et que nous étions à deux...ça aurait de être un souvenir joyeux, magique. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'y rendre avec toi à une autre occasion, te faire découvrir cette beauté et rester là à s'émerveiller devant, même si le calme de l'eau et le bruit des vagues n'étaient rien comparé au sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais avec toi. 

Je regardai vers Octavia, toujours plein d'émotion que je peinai à contenir, que je ne voulais plus retenir, pas avec toi.

« Clarke, je l'ai perdue »... Je cherchai les réponses dans la pureté de tes yeux, essayant de ne pas craquer même si je savais que je le pouvais, que j'en avais besoin. Tu pris quelques instants pour réfléchir et tu me dis:

« Donne-lui du temps, Bellamy. Tu as peut-être du sang sur les mains, mais ce n'est pas celui de Lincoln. »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes larmes... Je te répondis: « D'une façon si ».

« Peut-être, mais tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Tu as essayé de l'arrêter. Octavia finira par te pardonner. La vraie question est: seras-tu capable de te pardonner? »

Une fois de plus, tu visais juste. Notre complicité me donnais des frissons. Je me mordis la lèvre et regarda encore vers Octavia, qui regardait justement vers nous. 

« C'est difficile pour nous de pardonner. » Je parlais d'Octavia et moi, enfin je n'en étais plus si sur. Nous avions toujours été comme ça. Et pourtant, je trouvais toujours une façon de te pardonner. Je ne pouvais jamais rester fâché contre toi. Tout ce que j'aimais chez moi, c'était toi, et honnêtement c'est toujours le cas. Les larmes finirent pas se laisser couler... Tu me regardais plein de compassion. Ça m'avait tellement manqué, ce regard si doux envers moi qui me faisait me sentir si spécial. J'avais besoin de toi. Le simple fait que tu sois près de moi et que m'écoutes paraissait solutionner chacun de mes problèmes, chacune de mes peines. C'était comme is je respirai mieux quand tu étais près de moi...comme si j'étais complet. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais agi comme je l'ai fait, comme un abruti, si tu n'étais pas partie... Je ne voulais pas rejeter la faute sur toi, mais tu devais le savoir, j'avais besoin que ça sorte tout comme les larmes que je ne pouvais désormais plus retenir...tu devais comprendre que je ne fonctionnais pas normalement quand tu étais loin de moi. Tu m'étais essentielle.

« J'étais si en colère après toi quand tu es partie! Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir comme ça.» Et c'était vrai. Je voulais me détacher de toi, j'avais besoin de te détester pour ne plus m'accrocher et être à nouveau complètement perdu... Mais c'était impossible. Je voulais que tu m'expliques pourquoi je ne me sentais comblé que quand je sentais ta présence? Je voulais que tu me trouve une raison pour laquelle mon bonheur t'était entièrement dédié. Tout me ramenait toujours à toi. Et la plupart du temps, tu ne faisais rien pour m'en détourner. Je le recherchai même. Comme s'il y avait une gravité spéciale entre toi et moi. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait ou les erreurs qu'on pouvait faire, tout nous menait l'un vers l'autre. Je t'aimais aveuglément et sans restrictions.

Mes mots ont dû te blesser, je sentis tes yeux se remplir d'émotions, de larmes que tu contenais encore... Tu te mordis la lèvre ( ce geste que tu faisais souvent me faisait terriblement craquer...). Tes lèvres… Je me surpris à m'autoriser à les regarder. Je levai mon regard pour le planter dans le sien. On se regarda pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient une éternité à mes yeux.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul qui essaye de se pardonner soi-même.» Ça voulait dire quoi ? Tu t'en voulais d'être partie? De m'avoir abandonné? « Peux-être qu'un jour on y arrivera ».

Tu ne te rendais pas compte que je t'avais déjà pardonné? Les faits étaient là, je pouvais te pardonner n'importe quoi et tu pouvais me pardonner n'importe quoi... Mais nous étions incapables de se pardonner à nous même. On avait besoin l'un de l'autre... Une autre larme coula sur ma joue, j'essayai de l'essuyer, mais ce n'était pas indispensable puisque ton regard était fixé sur moi.

Tu lisais en moi, tu retransmis mes pensées exactes en me disant: « on a besoin l'un de l'autre Bellamy ». Je te regardai encore, ton regard me troublant un peu plus à chaque fois. C'était plus qu'un besoin en fait, c'était une évidence. Tu es ma moitié , mon tout.

« Ce qu'on est en train de faire, la seule façon qu'on s'en sorte, c'est ensemble! ». Je hochai simplement la tête, car j'étais incapable de te répondre, c'était exactement ce que je pensais. Si j'ouvris la bouche les 2 prochains mots qui sortiraient changerait les choses à tout jamais...soit nous nous rapprochions pour de bon, nous je te perdais. Et je ne pouvais pas risquer de te perdre. Pas maintenant que je me sentais si seul. En fait, moi ce que je voulais c'était toi, uniquement toi, rien d'autre que ça. Je voulais du concret, du réel, du vrai, dubeau…

Je ne pouvais encore une fois plus contenir mes larmes. Je regardai brièvement vers octavia puis replongea mon regard dans le tien. Nos âmes se connectèrent l'une à l'autre dans un langage qu'on ne pouvait déchiffrer...je pense que les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Tu enroulas tes bras autour de mon cou et vins te blottir contre moi.

Savais-tu que c'était exactement ce que je voulais? Ce que j'avais besoin. Te sentir prés de moi, contre moi, avec moi. Tu étais revenue et j'avais la sensation que tu ne m'abandonnerais plus cette fois. Je pleurai encore, de soulagement, de réconfort. J'oubliais tout mes soucis pendant cette étreinte libératrice.

Cette étreinte était bien différente de la toute première fois où tu t'es jetée dans mes bras. Cette fois, je n'étais pas surpris, j'attendais ça au contraire, j'en avais besoin plus que jamais et j'accueillis ce moment comme une bénédiction, avec tendresse, essayant de profiter de chaque seconde.

Je m'agrippai a toi comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'attrapai tes cheveux pour te maintenir encore plus contre moi et colla ma tête contre cou, respirant ton odeur dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Nous restions comme ça quelques instants et je n'avais pas envie de bouger. J'étais bien, heureux, j'oubliai tout le monde autour, tous les obstacles que nous devions affronter. Il n'y avait plus que toi et moi. C'était tout ce qui importait. Je ne sais pas ce que ça représentait pour toi, mais pour moi il voulait te transmettre ces fameux mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir: je t'aime. 

Je ne voulais pas seulement t’aimer jusqu’à la fin de ma vie, je voulais t’aimer jusqu’au début. Le début de chaque jour, de chaque nuit, le début de tes sourires, de tes doutes, de tes colères et de tes habitudes. Pour qu’à la fin, il ne reste que le commencement de nous, éternellement. Mon amour pour toi ne se fatiguait pas. Au contraire, il renaissait et s’amplifier à chaque nouveau regard, chaque nouveau frôlement de main, chaque minuscule contact, chaque battement de coeur.

C'est toujours le cas bien entendu, et peut-être encore plus. Comprends le princesse, cet amour là, ce n'est pas n'importe quel amour. Il a su dépasser l'univers, l'espace temps... Cet amour là, il est épique et il est à toi, depuis que tu as descendu l'échelle de cette fichue navette. 

Cet instant, il m'a tellement donné de force par la suite...si tusavais.

J'entendis un bruit qui me sortit tout de même de cet instant si magique. Des natifs étaient dans l'eau. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir que nous étions déjà par terre. Ils nous bâillonnèrent et nous ramenèrent vers le feu où Octavia et Jasper étaient également pris pour cible.

Ils parlèrent avec Octavia qui leur expliqua que Lincoln nous avait envoyés. Ils nous détachèrent. L'homme qui parlait avec Octavia nous donna à tous les 4 chacun une petite fiole. Tu demandas ce que c'était et il te répondit que c'était la manière de passer. Octavia n'hésite pas à l'avaler malgré ma protestation. « Je fais confiance à Lincoln », me répondit-elle.

« Si elle boit seule, elle ira seule », ajouta le natif. Jasper prit donc à son tour la fiole. Octavia s'évanouit. Le natif m'empêcha de bouger. Jasper s'évanouit à son tour. Le natif nous regarda: « dernière chance. »

On se regarda pour chercher l'approbation dans le regard de l'autre puis tu me dis:

« Ensemble. » Je hochai la tête sans te quitter des yeux. On avala notre fiole et on s'assit. Tu t'évanouis la première et je suivis, en luttant juste le temps de regarder encore ton si joli visage. Si je ne me réveillai pas, je voulais que tu sois la dernière chose que je verrai, les contour de ton visage seraient mon dernier paysage, et même effondrée par terre, tu étais la plus magnifique chose que je n'avais jamais vue. Un ange, mon ange...si seulement.


	28. And I trust YOU

On se réveilla, complètement désarmés, dans une espèce de container. Luna vint à notre rencontre. Octavia lui apprit la mort de Lincoln ce qui sembla la toucher profondément. Tu expliquas ensuite que nous avions besoin qu'elle devienne commandante. Elle refusa. Nous sommes alors sortis du container pour la retenir et nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions au sommet d'une immense structure métallique faite en partie de container, entourés d'eau à perdre de vue... C'était donc ça le village de Luna, Flokru.

Peu de temps après, nous nous retrouvions dans une grande salle où l'une des habitantes de l'île racontait une histoire... Luna entra et nous nous levions tous les deux pour tenter de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. On devait attendre la nuit et repartir.

Jasper alla parler à la fille qui racontait son histoire. Nous étions revenus autour du feu avec Octavia.

Je regardai Jasper qui semblait être un peu moins triste au côté de cette fille et cela me fit penser à toi...Tout ce que je voyais me ramenait toujours à toi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Au moins Jasper à retrouver le sourire », dis-je.

Tu tournas la tête vers Luna et son copain, enlacés tous les deux. Tu semblas les envier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser pendant quelques secondes que ça aurait pu être nous, deux leaders, ensemble, heureux... Peut-être avais-tu pensé la même chose ce qui aurait expliqué ton regard...

« Clarke, allons-y .»

« On ne peut pas juste partir. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix.» Remarqua Octavia.

« Peut-être qu'on l'a. » Répondis-tu.

« De quoi tu parles? »Je savais que ce que tu allais dire n'allait pas forcément plaire...

« Je parle de mettre ça dans sa tête sans lui demander son avis.»

« Hors de question Clarke », murmura Octavia. « Ce n'est pas comme Emmerson, il était en train de nous tuer. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?»

« Clarke, on n'a pas à faire ça » .Je savais bien que si, mais j'essayai de regagner les faveurs de ma soeur et appuyant son point de vue. « On peut se battre, on peut rentrer à Arkadia, on s'armera. » Tu ne me laissas pas continuer.

« Combattre qui ? C'est une armée de notre propre peuple. Je n'aime pas ça plus que vous, mais si Raven a raison, alors le code sur ce truc peut arrêter ALIE. Donnez-moi une meilleure idée.»

Octavia me regarda. Je réfléchis, mais j'avais déjà ma réponse... « On reste ici, c'est le seul moyen qu'ils te laissent seuls avec elle. » Et j'espérais que tu réussisses, tu allais encore te lancer dans une mission périlleuse, tu allais devoir y aller seule. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais nous n'avions vraiment pas le choix une fois encore.

Octavia chuchota encore: « Même ALIE laisse le choix aux gens. »

« Nous avons donné le choix à Luna. » Essayais-je de lui expliquer.« Elle a dit non. »

Je te regardai une dernière fois, tu hochas la tête, satisfaite d'avoir mon approbation.

Tu revins quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la mine déçue.. Tu avais échoué. Luna ne s'était pas laissé faire.

Nous devions partir et revenir au point de départ. Nous retournions donc au niveau du container pour accéder au bateau, Jasper était parti dire au revoir à sa nouvelle amie. Des natifs arrivaient du container que nous devions utiliser. Au moment où Luna te rendit la flamme, les natifs qui venaient d'arriver se retournèrent contre elle et voulurent s'en emparer. Ils t'ont jeté dans le container et nous ont enfermés dedans. ALIE était là. Nous ne pouvions rien faire.

Les secondes ressemblaient à des minutes, les minutes à des heures... On vint soudain nous ouvrir... C'était la nouvelle amie de Jasper, blessée, mourante... Tu te mis de suite à ses côtés, mais c'était trop tard. Elle eut juste le temps de nous dire où ils étaient avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Luna était parvenue à se débattre, mais elle avait du tuer Derrick, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je me précipitai vers l'enfant dans la pièce, qui était paniquée. Luna hurlait, pleurait.

Le soir venu, elle fit une cérémonie en son honneur. Nous étions conviés.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de toi: « N'importe qui a pu prendre la puce sans que nous le sachions » . Et c'était le cas, plus proche de nous que nous le pensions...

« Si c'est le cas, ils bougeront avant que l'on mette la flamme dans Luna. »

« Restez vifs », nous prévint Octavia.

« Tu as changé d'avis? » te demandais-je.

« Tais-toi. »

« La cérémonie va commencer », nous dit-elle en nous tendant des verres.

« Luna attend. Je suis désolée. Mais maintenant tu peux te rendre compte de ce qu'on doit affronter. Un ennemi qui fera n'importe quoi pour gagner. Elle n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu tout le monde. »

Elle prit la puce dans sa main « Quelqu'un que j'ai est mort aujourd'hui. Inutilement, de ma propre main. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver encore. »

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée, nous tournant le dos, la puce dans la main. « Comme nous sommes prêts à donner nos soeurs et nos frères à la mer, nous honorons leur vie. » Elle ajouta en Trigedasleng: « De l'eau nous somme nés, à l'eau nous retournons. »

Tout le monde répétait et buvait le breuvage. Nous faisions de même.

Elle se retourna vers nous et tu lui dis:

« Si on doit le faire, il faut se dépêcher. ALIE va envoyer des renforts, et nous devons trouver un lieu privé pour établir l'ascension. »

Elle te répondit simplement: « Tu penses que pour vaincre un ennemi il ne faut reculer devant rien. Tu ne recules devant rien. Où est la différence avec jus drein jus daun ? »

Octavia prit la parole « Attends une seconde, Luna. Tu ne peux pas juste... ».. Et elle s'évanouit. Puis ce fut mon tour.

Je me réveillai le premier sur la plage, à l'endroit même où nous avions pris les fioles la première fois. Je me levai et attendis votre réveil en surveillant les alentours.

Tu te réveillas ensuite, le boitier de la flamme dans ta main. La première chose que tu fis était de vérifier si elle était intacte et bien là... J'eus alors la confirmation que tu aimais Lexa... Car c'est également la première chose que j'ai faite à mon réveil: vérifier que tu allais bien et que tu étais là. Je te regardai. La boule au ventre, jaloux. Je n'avais expérimenté réellement ce sentiment avant, et je commençais un peu trop à le ressentir depuis que j'avais réalisais mes sentiments, et je le détestais.

Tu te retournas vers moi et je hochai simplement la tête.

Les autres se réveillèrent et nous nous sommes tous mis face à la mer, regardant l'horizon.

Je dis « Alors maintenant? » et on se tourna tous les 3 vers toi, instinctivement. On comptait tous sur toi. Mais tu n'en savais rien non plus...Pourtant, encore une fois, tout reposait sur toi, tout le monde se plaignait mais tout le monde s'en remettait toujours instinctivement à toi. Alors nous sommes retournés à la Rover.

* * *

Tu faisais les 100 pas devant ...tout était prêt pour que nous puissions rentrer.

J'avisai: « La Rover est presque chargée, on doit y aller, on sera bientôt rentrés. »

« Et après quoi? On s'enfuit? »

« On ne s'enfuit pas, Clarke. On doit se regrouper avec les autres et trouver un autre moyen de s'en sortir. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. On doit trouver un sang d'ébène! On doit activer la flamme. C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter ALIE. » Tu étais à bout nerfs, une bombe prête à exploser sous la trop grande pression que tu t'infligeais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Clarke? Allez dans des villages au hasard et demander s'ils ont des sangs d'ébène? » demanda Jasper, d'un air ironique.

« Si c'est ce que nous devons faire. »

« Non Clarke, si ALIE nous a trouvé sur l'île de Luna elle nous trouvera n'importe où. Je ne t'aiderai pas à détruire un autre village natif. » Réagit Octavia avec vigueur.

« Si on ne trouve pas un Sang d'ébène, il n'y aura plus aucun village natif. Ou un chez nous où retourner. » Adressas-tu à Octavia et moi.

« Raison de plus pour y aller et s'assurer que nos amis vont bien. » Te répondis-je.

Tu cherchas la compassion de l'un de nous du regard, l'approbation... Mais nous étions tous contre toi cette fois-ci. Tu hochas la tête et partie vers la forêt. Je savais que tu avais besoin de craquer et que tu ne le ferais pas devant tout le monde. Les seules fois où je t'avais vu t'effondrer, nous étions rien que tous les deux. Comme si tu te sentais plus en confiance, en sécurité, avec moi, et que tu pouvais baisser ta garde. Tu devais savoir que tu pouvais tout me dévoiler, je l'accepterai. Ce que tu ne savais pas, c'était que si je l'acceptais, c'était parce que j'aimais chaque parcelle de toi, tes défauts, tes qualités, tes forces et tes faiblesses. Tu es mon autre moitié, celle qui me complète, qui me comprend comme personne, et je me plais à penser que je te comprends mieux que personne également.

Jasper tenta de me rassurer: « Elle ira bien. Laisse-la juste se calmer. »

Mais je ne tenu que quelques minutes avant de te suivre pour voir si tu allais bien. C'est ce qu'on faisait l'un pour l'autre non ?

J'ai bien fait puisque je te trouvai en compagnie de Roan, et ça n'avait pas l'air de bien se passer.

Je pointai donc mon arme vers lui:

« Tu disais? Mets tes mains en évidence. » Je te regardai: « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui »

« Alors, allons-y »

« Il vient avec nous » me dis-tu.

« Hors de question! »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça? » demanda-t-il, aussi surpris que moi par ta demande.

« Car on veut tous les deux la même chose: qu'Ontari prenne la flamme. »

On te regarda tous les deux, surpris, mais je compris rapidement ton raisonnement. C'était une bonne idée en soit.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il n'a pas pris la puce? »

« Si il l'était, tu penses qu'il m'aurait sauvé? »

« On doit quand même en être sur » et j'avais une petite revanche à prendre depuis qu'il m'avait poignardé la jambe pour pas que je te suive... Alors je lui tirai dans le bras, il hurla. Et je l'assommai. J'eu ma confirmation. Il aurait eu la puce, il n'aurait rien senti.

On prit la route vers Arkadia où nos amis semblaient s'être bien débrouillés pendant notre absence. On leur expliqua le refus de Luna et pour quoi nous avions pris le roi de la nation des glaces. J'allai le mettre en cellule.

Quelques instants plus tard, tu allas le voir, je restai à tes côtés bien sûr.

« Désolé pour ton bras. »

« On est quitte », me répondit-il.

« Qu'on aime ça ou non, on a besoin les uns des autres. »

« Viens en au fait Clarke, tu as dit qu'on voulait la même chose. Je veux un commandant Azgeda »

« Et je peux t'en donner un. Avec ça . » Tu lui montras le boitier contenant l'esprit des commandants.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu ça alors que tu sais qu'elle a juré de vous anéantir? ».

« On a pas le choix. Ce n'est pas juste notre guerre. L'ennemi contre qui on se bat est contre tout le monde, ça inclut les Azgeda. La seule façon de l'arrêter et d'obtenir les informations de la flamme. Et la seule façon d'y arriver et la mettre dans la tête d'Ontari.»

« La nation des glaces n'a pas peur.»

« Vous devriez. Cette chose s'en fout de savoir à quel clan on appartient. Ça contrôle les gens. Et ça prendra la nation des glaces comme ça nous a pris, une personne à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. » Lui répondis-je.

« Elle a déjà Ontari. » Ajoutas-tu.

« J'écoute. »

« On doit la déconnecter avant qu'elle prenne la flamme, ou on donnera à ALIE exactement ce qu'elle veut. Pour faire ça, on doit l'éloigner du centre-ville rempli de milliers d'esprits tous liés entre eux. Chacun d'entre eux pense qu'ils sont un seul. Ce qu'un seul voit, tout le monde le voit. Ce qu'un entend, ils l'entendent tous. »

« Compris. Alors on part quand?» Et il se leva. Nous avions enfin un nouvel espoir. Nous chargions donc la Rover et mettons en place les dernières choses nécessaires avec Raven et Monty. Nous avons pris la route toi, moi, Bryan, Miller, Roan et Octavia, après avoir fait des accolades à nos amis qui restaient ici.

On s'arrêta un peu avant d'arriver à Polis pour ne pas se faire repérer. Nous ne savions pas que l'ennemi avait une longueur d'avance sur nous. On devait continuer à pied et passer par le tunnel que j'avais déjà utilisé lors de ma première venue à Polis et ça ne me rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. Je t'avais perdue une seconde fois ce jour-là et beaucoup de notre peuple étaient morts.

Roan te demanda la flamme, dont il aurait besoin... Tu hésitas longuement et cherchas mon soutien avant de lui donner.

« Bien. Mais je viens avec toi. » Quoi ?

Je remuais la tête : « Non, ce n'est pas le plan. »

« Ça l'est maintenant. » Tu me regardas et du voir que je ne comprenais pas ton choix, car tu précisas en désignant la boîte : « Je ne vais pas laisser ça hors de ma vue. Et je suis la seule qui connait le mot de passe. Alors tu pourras leur dire que sans moi, Ontari ne pourra pas faire son ascension. »

Roan sembla approuver, ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

« Tu dois faire paraître que tu es ma prisonnière. » Sans déconner? Hors de question que tu es en plus sans défense.

« OK. »

« Attends une seconde. Donne-nous une minute ».Intervins-je entre vous deux et demandais-je à Roan. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup si facilement. J'avais besoin d'essayer de t'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas encore te perdre. Il te jeta un coup d'oeil et s'éloigna, nous laissant tous les deux.

« Allez Clarke. Tu es vraiment prête à mettre dans ta vie entre les mains de ce type? »

« Non. Mais tu nous couvriras tous le temps. Et je TE fais confiance.» Je ne sais pas si tu étais sincère, mais je pense que oui; ou si tu savais que me faire cette confidence me forcerait à accepter. Bien sûr que tu pouvais me faire confiance. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, car tu étais autant indispensable qu'irremplaçable. Je ne te lâcherais jamais, ne te trahirais pour aucun cas. J'y laisserais ma vie s'il le fallait, mais je ferai mon possible pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Tu me faisais confiance. Malgré toutes mes erreurs, tu remettais ta vie entre mes mains alors que tu tenais mon coeur dans les tiennes. 


	29. You're not the only one here trying to save someone you care about

Je te laissai donc partir, attachée et bâillonnée, avec lui. Vous aviez pris l'entrée principale alors que nous étions dans les tunnels. On se plaça, de façon à vous voir, pouvoir réagir et lancer le gaz du Mont Weather qui permettrait de les endormir. Je rappelais aux autres qu'on ne devait tuer personne. Je te suivais grâce au viseur de mon arme... le coeur battant à mille à l'heure.

Je n'entendais pas, mais je vis tout le monde vous encercler et Jaha sortir. Ontari n'était pas là. Tu te tournas vers moi pour me signaler que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis avant que je n'ai eu le temps de régir, Roan t'a mis un couteau sous la gorge. J'activai tout le monde pour lancer le gaz tout de suite, mais on nous prit à revers. C'était un piège. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Tu étais seule, encore. Je n'avais pas su te protéger alors que tu me faisais confiance. Je ne te méritais décidément pas.

Ils nous emmenèrent un peu plus loin dans le tunnel, nous mirent à genoux et ont commencé à nous rabaisser. Soudain l'un deux dit aux autres: « On y va, elle veut Bellamy. »

Pourquoi moi ? Sans doute doute t'avais-t-il capturé. Peut-être que tu avais réussi à négocier pour me voir. Mais ça ne tenait pas debout, tu n'aurais pas laissé tomber les autres non plus. Enfin je ne pense pas. Ou alors c'était pour me torturer, pour obtenir des informations sur toi, ou pour me torturer devant toi... Mais pourquoi moi plutôt que ta mère ou Octavia par exemple ? Savait-elle quelque chose que je ne savais pas? Avais-je finalement autant d'importance pour toi que je ne l'espérais? Etrange façon de le démontrer.

Enfin bref. Octavia commença à paniquer:

« Où l'emmenez-vous? »

Il la frappa.

« Laissa la tranquille » hurlais-je. « O, ça va O, ça va ». Pendant qu'il m'emmena, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ta réaction signifiait qu'Octavia tenait encore un peu à moi...l'espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement.J'entendis alors une voix familière, Murphy:

« Si j'étais vous je me mettrais à terre. »

« Murphy? Tout le monde à terre » hurlait-je aux autres.

Je ne vis pas grand-chose, mais des coups de feu retentirent et nos ravisseurs étaient morts.

Murphy était avec Indra. Et Pike... de plus en plus surprenant.

Les retrouvailles ne furent pas réellement joviales et Octavia a rapidement pété les plombs quand elle a vu Pike. Mais elle a finalement réussi à garder son sang-froid.

Ils pensaient qu'on allait partir avec eux, mais je les avisai qu'on ne partirait pas, enfin que je ne partirai pas. Je leur expliquai que tu avais des ennuis, qu'il t'avait, toi et la flamme, ainsi qu'Ontari. Octavia fit remarquer que si nous montions dans la tour nous ne pourrons plus faire demi-tour. On devait absolument arrêter ALIE pour ne pas en avoir besoin.

Ils décidèrent de rester finalement.

On arriva à l'ascenseur avec encore une fois un air de déjà vue. Pike abattit les 2 natifs responsables de l'ascenseur et je lui hurlai dessus, en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas de leur faute, mais de celle d'ALIE, qu'on pourrait les sauver.

Je montai dans l'ascenseur avec Murphy. Octavia n'avait pas l'intention de venir. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle devait rester en bas pour les aider au cas où ça tournerait mal. Puis elle ferma la porte. Je lus dans son regard qu'elle restait pour être à côté de Pike. Elle voulait sa vengeance.

Murphy me dit alors:

« Tu sais qu'on va échouer n'est-ce pas? ALIE sait déjà qu'on arrive. »

« Ce plan fonctionnera... Pourquoi tu es là? » Oui, ça me paraissait étrange que Murphy, après tout ce qu'il avait fait contre nous, et pour rester en vie coute que coute, se jetait à présent dans la gueule du loup les yeux fermés.

« J'essaye juste de survivre. »

Je le regardai encore pour lui faire comprendre que je ne le croyais pas...j'attendais la vérité.

Il me dit alors:

« Tu n'es pas le seul ici essayant de sauver quelqu'un à qui tu tiens. »

Sa réponse semblait sincère. Murphy amoureux? J'avais du mal à le croire. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, c'était qu'il avait compris à quel point tu étais importante pour moi. Et pourtant il ne nous avait pas souvent vus ensemble... C'était si évident que ça? N'y avait-il que toi qui ne voyais pas que j'étais totalement et inconditionnellement fou de toi? Etais-tu réellement aveugle ou ne voulais-tu pas te rendre à l'évidence, y faire face?

L'ascenseur se bloqua soudain. Il devait y avoir un problème en bas. Des natifs ont alors forcé la porte de l'ascenseur et nous avons peiné à les repousser. Heureusement que nous avions la matraque électrique. L'ascenseur se remit en route, mais un natif était parvenu à entrer, étranglant Murphy. Je fus forcé de le tuer pour le sauver. Je lui tendis la main. Murphy semblait étonné que je l'aie secouru. Je pense que ce petit périple dans l'ascenseur nous a permis de prendre réellement un nouveau départ lui et moi. Je ne lui faisais pas totalement confiance, mais c'était sur la bonne voie.

Une fois arrivés en haut, nous avons réussi à nous en sortir en les feintant grâce au gaz soporifique. Nous sommes parvenus jusqu'à toi, à temps pour sauver ta mère, mais trop tard pour sauver Ontari, qui était notre seul plan. Je tirai sur Jaha et l'assomma pour l'empêcher de l'achever et Murphy détacha ta mère qui s'était pendue, devant tes yeux.

Je te détachai, mais tu n'avais d'yeux que pour ta mère... Tu étais complètement sous le choc... Elle s'était pendue devant toi, pour te forcer à prendre cette maudite pastille. Et tu n'avais pas cédé. Tu n'imagines pas comme je t'admirais, comme je t'admire encore. Tu as une force d'esprit inégalable. Capable de faire des choix que personne d'autre ne pourrait faire. Tu utilisais ta tête et non ton coeur. L'inverse de moi en fait. C'est pour cette raison que nous avions autant besoin l'un de l'autre, nous étions complémentaires.

« Tu vas bien? » Question bête, mais c'était la seule chose qui m'importait en fait.

« Est-ce qu'elle est vivante? Est-ce qu'elle respire? »

« C'est bon elle respire » te rassura Murphy.

Tu poussas un long soupir de soulagement puis te tourna vers moi, qui te tenais toujours...

« Jaha a la flamme, prend lui. ». Et tu courus vers Ontari. « On ne peut pas laisser Ontari mourir. On doit arrêter le saignement. »

« J'ai la flamme. »

« Son pouls est trop faible. »

« Au moins elle est vivante. »

Tu vérifias ses pupilles avec une lampe puis tu semblas perdre tout espoir...

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« Elle est en mort cérébrale. Elle ne pourra pas nous donner le code. C'est terminé».

« On est coincé ici » Constatas Murphy, résigné.

* * *

On alla vérifier le couloir avec Murphy et voir si les autres avaient réussi à monter. Tu avais besoin de récupérer un peu. Quand nous sommes revenus, tu avais réussi l'IEM sur ta mère. Elle était redevenue lucide. Nous t'expliquions que nous avons emprisonné Jaha et les autres dans la chambre. Le couloir et l'étage inférieur étaient sécurisés. Personne ne pouvait venir normalement.

« On a le temps alors », répondis-tu.

« Le temps pour quoi? » te demandais-je.

« Une cérémonie d'ascension. »

« Ascension? Tu viens juste de dire qu'Ontari n'était plus une option. En plus elle est toujours pucée et nous n'avons plus d'IEM. » Te fit remarquer Murphy.

« On ne va pas mettre la flamme dans Ontari. » Tu dirigeas ton regard vers moi ... « On va la mettre dans la mienne. »

Je m'avançai vers toi, encore. Quand allais-tu enfin arrêter de me faire paniquer autant? N'en avais-tu pas marre de te mettre en danger constamment?

« Clarke, cette chose a tué Emmerson en une seconde. Ça a liquéfié son cerveau. »

« Emmerson n'était pas connecté à un sang d'ébène. » Me répondis-tu comme si ça tombait sous le sens. Tu avais déjà tout calculé. Je ne pourrais encore une fois rien faire pour t'en dissuader.

« Perfusion? »Te demanda Pike.

« Pas exactement. »

Ta mère, encore sous le choc et en larmes, expliqua: « Connecté comme au Mont Weather. »

« Oui, tout ce qu'on a besoin est dans ton kit médical. »

Ta mère se leva, elle n'était apparemment pas plus rassurée que moi, et en plus elle savait de quoi elle parlait: « Non c'est trop dangereux et il y a trop de variables. »

« Mais on n'a pas d'autres options. »

Octavia fit irruption dans la pièce: « Peu importe ce que vous faites, faites-le vite. »

« Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je. Comme si nous avions besoin d'une galère de plus...

« Ils grimpent »

On se précipita tous vers le balcon pour voir ce qu'il en était. Effectivement, ils étaient tous sur point d'escalader la tour.

Ta mère était d'accord pour t'aider. Cela ne me réjouissait pas, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Si ta mère était prête à te laisser faire alors je le devais moi aussi.

On fit un dernier tour de reconnaissance pendant que ta mère te préparait. Tu étais assise sur le trône de Lexa. Je voyais bien qu'Octavia n'avait qu'une idée en tête: tuer Pike. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle était trop intelligente pour savoir que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Ta mère annonça que tout était prêt. Je vins immédiatement me placer à tes côtés. Je détestai que tu aies à faire ça.

Je regardai les sangs se transférer et s'échanger dans vos 2 corps... Je voyais bien que tu n'étais pas rassurée non plus malgré que tu essayais de rester forte.

J'essayai alors de te détendre: « Hey, essaye de faire ça en étant suspendu la tête en bas. »te dis-je avec un petit sourire en souvenir de ce que j'avais enduré au Mont Weather.

Tu me rendu mon sourire, mais tu restais apeurée. Tu cherchas a être rassurée par ta mère:

« Ça va marcher ».

Mais elle ne te rassura pas du tout: « Et si ça n'est pas le cas ? ».

Et Murphy en rajouta une couche: « Si ça ne fonctionne pas, elle mourra. Et si elle n'essaye pas alors elle mourra aussi avec le reste d'entre nous quand les grimpeurs seront là. Si on veut le faire, j'ai besoin de la flamme. »

« Maman s'il te plait. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Tu dois me laisser le faire.»

Tu ouvris ensuite ta main pour dévoiler la flamme. Murphy te demanda de pencher ta tête en avant. Tu tendis ta main tremblotante pour chercher la mienne. Je l'attrapai de suite, en essayant de balayer l'idée que ce serait peut-être notre dernier contact. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je te serrai la main du mieux que je le pouvais, caressant légèrement tes doigts avec mon pouce, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour te soutenir à cet instant. Je voulais te transmettre par ce simple geste, que tu avais toi-même recherché, à quel point je tenais à toi. J'aurais voulu prendre ta main pour la première fois dans d'autres circonstances. As-tu également remarqué comme nos mains s'emboitent parfaitement l'une dans l'autre?

Nous portions chacun le poids de notre vécu sur nos épaules qui cédaient une fois de plus de leurs blessures trop profondes… Tout ce que je pouvais faire, ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était tendre nos mains l'une vers l'autre, qu'elles se touchent, se prennent et deviennent l'une pour l'autre socle de pierre.

Tu sais, tu cherchais du soutien ce jour-là, tu avais sans doute peur de mourir, et me dire que tu voulais avoir ta main dans la mienne à cet instant me donna une boule au ventre... Mais ce petit geste m'a également donné plus de force, car j'étais totalement tétanisé par ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Tu risquais ta vie encore une fois. Encore une fois je risquais de te perdre, mais cette fois, ce serait définitif. Et je ne pourrai pas le supporter. L'idée que si tu échouais, je mourrais dans la tous les cas m'apaisa un peu. Au moins je n'aurai pas à vivre dans un monde sans Clarke Griffin.

« Prete? » te demanda Murphy

« Fais-le » lui répondis-tu

« Ascende Superius. »

Tu hurlas, trembla, puis perdis connaissance.

« Elle va bien ? » demandais-je de suite à ta mère. Ta main était toujours dans la mienne, je ne la lâcherais pas.

« Son coeur s'emballe. Enlève ça de sa tête. » Mais Murphy refusa. « J'ai dit, enlève ça de sa tête!»

Mais tu te réveillas, un peu sonnée: « Non, pas encore. »

Je te lâchai la main et ta mère te demanda: « As-tu mal quelque part? »

« Non, je vais bien, je sais comment arrêter ALIE. Je dois prendre la puce. »

« Quoi? » demandais-je.

« Je dois aller dans la cité des lumières et je dois trouver l'endroit où la désactiver. »

« Ouais ça me paraît être une bonne idée », approuva Murphy.

Mais ta mère enchaîna: « Clarke, écoute-moi. ALIE veut la flamme. Si tu prends la puce, tu la lui donnes. À la seconde où quelqu'un te verra, ALIE saura que tu es là. Elle te tuera. Si ton esprit meurt, tu meurs. »

Tu réfléchis une seconde puis le dit en pleine confiance: « La flamme me protégera. » Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais je te faisais confiance et ne savais que trop bien que quand tu avais une idée en tête il était inutile de t'en dissuader. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais. »

J'allai chercher la puce... « Je te crois.» Tu me regardas comme pour me remercier de te soutenir. Au point où on en était, je voulais que tu saches que je croyais en toi, quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière chose que tu puisse apprendre, minuscule parcelle de l'immensité de mes sentiments pour toi.

« As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que tu cherches? » te demanda ta mère.

« Je le saurai quand je le trouverai. »

Ça sembla la convaincre.. Elle t'embrassa sur le front et ajouta: « Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »

« On se retrouvera. »

Je pris la parole: « On te protégeras.» Tu ne me répondis pas, mais me regardas dans les yeux. Ton regard semblait me dire « je n'en ai aucun douté ». Je te mis la pastille dans la bouche. Puis tu fermas les yeux.

J'allais dans le couloir et je me rendis compte qu'Octavia était restée seule avec Pike. Ce n'était pas bon signe. J'arrivais dans la chambre pile au moment où Pike allait se faire tuer par natifs, Octavia lui avait bien entaillé la jambe.

Je lui sauvé la vie et nous sortîmes tous trois de la chambre pour gagner un peu de temps. On ferma la porte et mis tout ce que nous pouvions contre celle-ci. Octavia se tapa la tête contre l'armoire qui servait d'obstacle.

« O.? O, écoute-moi. Je sais comment tu te sens. J'ai laissé mon besoin de revanche m'entrainer sur le mauvais chemin. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi. »

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais alla chercher plus d'obstacles pour barricader la porte. Me laissant seul avec Pike.

« Ce n'était pas le mauvais chemin.Si l'armée native était encore là quand Lexa est morte, ils auraient attaqué et tu le sais » me dit-il.

« Je voulais voir les choses comme toi, j'avais besoin de ça, de croire qu'ils étaient mauvais et nous gentils. Je ne sais que croire à présent. Je sais juste que je dois vivre avec ce que j'ai fait. » Ça clôtura la conversation.

On était sur le point de se faire submerger quand Pike eut une idée. On remplit le couloir d'eau et attira les natifs droits dans un piège. Une fois dans l'eau, on les électrocuta, pas assez pour les tuer, mais assez pour les ralentir. On profita qu'ils sont tous endormis pour prendre leurs armes.

On se rua dans la pièce du trône où tu étais toujours inconsciente et on mit tout ce qu'on pouvait contre la porte. Notre peuple et les natifs cognaient juste derrière.

« C'est bon, on doit garder Clarke en sécurité et lui donner de temps. Ils ne sont pas armés, mais ils ne sentent pas la douleur et ils n'arrêteront pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors jeux ».

« Noté, prêts à les assommer » me répondit Miller alors que nous étions tous en place.

Ta mère arma un revolver et me regarda... « Seulement s'ils arrivent à te dépasser. » Son regard me laissa comprendre qu'elle savait que je laisserais ma vie s'il le fallait, mais que je ne laisserais personne t'approcher. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps, je pense, à quel point tu étais si importante pour moi.

Ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte... « Allons-y », hurlais-je.

Ils étaient nombreux et acharnés. Je me fis vite dépasser par Kane et je ne voulais pas le tuer, je ne pouvais pas. Il prit rapidement le dessus et commença à m'étrangler. Ta mère du tirer sur quelqu'un... La situation dégénérait et semblait perdue. Je me sentais partir, la vie me quittait. Puis d'un seul coup, Kane me relâcha et semblait apeuré. Les gens se mettaient à hurler de douleur. Tu avais réussi.

Tu te réveillas pendant que chacun reprenait ses esprits et sa respiration. Je me releva et regarda ma soeur qui semblait également rassurée de me savoir toujours vivant.

Je suis ensuite venu directement vers toi. Je t'ai pris délicatement par le bras de mes 2 mains pour te soutenir et t'aider à te relever. On regarda tous les 2 tous ces gens qui étaient déboussolés...

« ALIE est partie »

« Oui j'ai remarqué »

Tu me regardas puis détourna le regard... Quelque chose n'allait pas, ça suffit à éveiller mon inquiétude. Je te connaissais maintenant assez bien pour voir que tu n'allais pas bien du tout. Tu pouvais berner les autres, mais pas moi. Il ne me fallait pas grand-chose pour décrypter chacun de tes comportements.

J’ignorais tout de ces chemins par lesquels tu avais dû passer, ces fossés que tu avais encore dû traversés …Je ne savais rien, mais je faisais tout pour comprendre.

«Clarke, tu ne réagis pas comme quelqu'un qui vient de sauver le monde »…

Tu tournas à nouveau le regard puis replongea tes yeux épuisés dans les miens accrochant mon regard en saisissant mon coeur au passage: « Car on ne l'a pas sauvé. Pas encore..»

J'essayai de comprendre ce que tu venais de me dire. Je savais si peu de choses de tout ce avec quoi tu devais vivre. Je réalisai également que j'étais toujours accroché à ton bras bien que tu avais l'air de bien tenir debout. J'avais simplement besoin de ce contact, simplement besoin de sentir ton sang affluer et battre à travers les veines de ton poignet, simplement besoin de toi.

C'est alors qu'Octavia planta son épée à travers Pike. Cette surprise me fit lâcher ton coude, mais mon autre main était toujours suspendue à ton poignet et ne mit que quelques secondes avant de descendre te prendre la main. Elle le regarda froidement d'étaler par terre, puis se retourna et s'en alla sans un regard vers moi. J'avais fini par lâcher ta main tout doucement, mais nos doigts se touchaient toujours.

Je continuai de fixer Octavia, mais je sentais ton regard inquiet sur moi. Heureusement que tu étais là. Ma soeur avait franchi la limite... Elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche arrière elle non plus. Après tout ce que tu venais de traverser, tu semblais t'inquiéter pour elle, pour moi... Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu étais en vie, tu avais besoin de te confier, et nous avions encore le monde à sauver... Peu importe, ensemble, nous étions capables de l'impossible. 

On ne pourrait jamais réellement se mettre à la place l’un de l’autre. Nous ne pourrions pas recommencer, effacer les erreurs, les drames… mais nous pourrons continuer à avancer en étant soudés. Ensemble nous pourrions nous réparer, commencer à retirer les pansements de nos coeurs, masser les cicatrices qui tirent encore dans leurs regrets. Si je regardais à l’intérieur de ton cœur, je pouvais voir que je ne serais jamais seul tant que tu serais à mes côtés… Et je ferais tout pour qu'on soit toujours liés par ce lien si magique...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir au fait que si nous avions été réellement ensemble...nous aurions été invincibles! 


	30. Thank you, for keeping me alive

Nous sommes descendus tant bien que mal de la tour. Tu m'expliquas ce que t'avait dit ALIE en chemin. Je n'en revenais pas. Ne serions-nous donc jamais en paix? La seule paix qui m'était accordée se matérialisait uniquement lorsque nos regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre... Je n'avais connu que ça et je ne serais apparemment pas prêt de connaitre mieux, je voulais de toute façon pas connaître mieux. Tu ne voulais en parler qu'à moi. Cette confiance aveugle que tu me portais me touchait plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Arrivés en bas, nous n'avons pu que prendre conscience de l'étendue des dégâts causés par la cité des lumières et le contrôle d'ALIE. Les gens entassés, les corps sans vie... Morts, car ils n'avaient pas voulus se soumettre ou morts dans la cité des lumières. Je cherchai Octavia, mais ne la voyait pas, ce qu'elle avait fait à Pike, son air si froid et dur, ça me tracassait énormément. Elle était sur le mauvais chemin. Elle se dirigeait vers un endroit de son âme bien trop sombre et dont elle aurait grand mal à se sortir.

Tu dûs une fois de plus lire le fond de mes pensées, car tu me dis d'un ton rassurant:

« Elle ira bien. Octavia peut prendre soin d'elle même ».

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. » Je sentis ton regard désolé sur moi, ce genre de regard que tu me lances en étant à la fois désolée et compatissante, celui qui me laisse parfois penser que toi aussi tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que j'aille bien. Celui qui réchauffe et illumine mes pensées les plus sombres en un éclat, celui qui me faisait avancer chaque jour.

« Elle n'aura pas à payer. Tout le monde sait que Pike le méritait ».

Je te regardai: « Peut-être que c'est notre cas à tous. »

« Tu tournas la tête comme approuver mes propos. »

« Comment on est censés annoncer à tous ces gens que le monde est sur le point de disparaitre après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. »

« On ne leur dit pas, pas avant qu'on soit certains qu'ALIE ait dit la vérité. »

« C'était la vérité.» Tu maintenais à présent mon regard. Tu comptais sur moi, je le savais, je le sentais au plus profond de moi.

« Mais encore, on le garde pour nous jusqu'à ce que nous en apprenions plus sur ce que l'on doit affronter et comment l'arrêter. »

« Tu as peur de la manière dont les gens vont réagir. »

« Oui, et en plus, j'en peux plus de t'empêcher de mourir. » Te dis-je avec un petit sourire et en te regardant droit dans les yeux... il est vrai que ça m'épuisait, mais c'est surtout la peur de te perdre que je ne supportais plus. Je voulais te faire comprendre que ta vie m'était plus importante que tout, aussi importante que celle de ma soeur en fait, mais différemment. J'étais responsable de ma soeur, je devais la protéger, c'était ma mission depuis qu'elle est née, c'était comme ça que j'avais grandi. Toi, rien ne m'y obligeai. Nous n'avions aucun lien de sang, non, notre lien était beaucoup plus fort. C'était une évidence. Je ne te devais rien, mais je voulais te protéger, je voulais te garder en vie. J'en avais besoin, pour moi. Si j'agissais comme ça avec toi, c'était ma décision, bien que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix finalement. Chaque cellule de mon être était envoutée, était attachée à toi. J'avais besoin de ta présence sinon je sombrai. Je devais te protéger, c'était plus que de l'amour...tellement plus que ça. Ce type d'amour là, il traverse les années, les galaxies, les univers, les trahisons, les distances...il traverse tout et reste intact...et je peux te le confirmer aujourd’hui.

Ça te gêna plus qu'autre chose puisque tu détournas le regard et ne me rendis pas mon sourire...

Je continuai donc: « Tu leur as rendu leur douleur, Clarke, ne leur ajoute pas le fait qu'ils vont mourir dans 6 mois. »

Tu hochas la tête. Je t'avais visiblement convaincu. « Bien, une fois que tout le monde est prêt on rentre à la maison et on se met au boulot. On a pas survécu aussi longtemps juste pour laisser quelques radiations nous anéantir.»

Tu prolongeas ton regard sur moi avec insistance... et puis.. « Merci, de me garder en vie. » Me dis-tu plein de sincérité et de reconnaissance. Ton regard sembla vouloir me dire plus que ça... J'avais tellement de facilité à lire en toi...excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrypter tes sentiments envers moi. Peut-être avais-je sans doute peur d'y voir quelque chose qui n'existait finalement pas, de me faire de faux espoir...

Mon âme y croyait pourtant. Mais mes oreilles elles, attendaient inconsciemment, patiemment, le jour où ta bouche serait en mesure de prononcer les mots qui viendraient transpercer mon cœur. Transpercer le moteur de mon amour pour toi d’une décharge électrique qui me permettrait d’avancer, de continuer, de poursuivre notre aventure.

Je hochai juste la tête. Il était inutile de me remercier, c'était plus fort que moi de toute façon. Ta vie m'était devenue plus importante que la mienne depuis bien longtemps. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te protégerai quoiqu'il m'en coute. Je ne pus pas réfléchir à quoi te répondre...une femme hurla et tu te précipitas vers elle.

« Tu ne me rends pas la chose facile...» bougonnais-je sans que tu puisses m'entendre, en te suivant rapidement. L'homme que la femme tenait était inconscient, peut être même mort.

« Il n'est pas redescendu », constatai-je

« Il m'a poursuivi dans la cité des lumières. Lexa l'a tué. » M'expliquas-tu.

La femme s'est relevée, visiblement bouleversée et en colère. « Wanheda, c'est toi qui a fait ça ».

Les gens se rassemblèrent autour de nous, murmurant, menaçants...ils n'étaient visiblement aucunement reconnaissants que tu leur ai sauvé la vie et rendu leur libre arbitre.

On s'empressa d'aller chercher le reste d'entre nous.

On retrouva ta mère assez rapidement, qui était descendue pour s'occuper des blessés.

« Bien, vous êtes descendus, on doit y aller. La Rover est à l'entrée des bois.» Les prévins-tu.

« On fait quoi des blessés?» Demanda ta mère.

« Les natifs ne veulent pas de notre aide. On s'occupera des nôtres à Arkadia. » Lui répondis-je. Tu te retournas vers moi et hochas la tête.

Nous entendîmes soudain Raven à la radio: « Allo, Bellamy s'il te plait répond. »

Je m'éloignai un peu avec toi pour pouvoir lui parler et l'avertir de ce qu'ALIE avait dit afin qu'elle puisse essayer de vérifier. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était bien elle.

« Raven, ça va ? »

« Oui, on est tous en un seul morceau. »

« C'est bien » je te regardai pour avoir ton approbation que tu me donnas de suite: « Il y a quelque chose qu'on aimerait que tu vérifies. »

« D'abord, dis-moi comment vont mes amis. Tout le monde a réussi? Clarke? »

Je te donnai la radio:

« Je suis là, grâce à toi...Raven, est-ce qu'ALIE t'a dit pourquoi elle a créé la cité de lumières. »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

On entendit les natifs annoncer que le roi était vivant, mais très blessé...tu me rendis la radio.

« Mets Raven au courant. » Et tu demandas à ta mère de venir avec toi : « Ils ont besoin d'un docteur. »

Je mis Raven au courant de tout ce que tu m'avais dit. Elle allait faire son possible pour trouver comment vérifier tout ça.

Une fois fini, je vis les gens s'attrouper où vous étiez parti. Je commençais à paniquer alors j'ai raccroché à Raven et couru en direction de la foule ... Pour découvrir Echo qui te tenait en otage, son épée sous ta gorge!

Il a suffi que je te perde de vue 1 minute à peine pour que ta vie soit encore mise en danger!

« Echo!»

« Bellamy, non » me dis-tu tant bien que mal. Kane me retenus au passage. Je ne prenais pas conscience qu'elle aurait pu te trancher la gorge à tout moment si j'avançais plus... Je voulais simplement la tuer, qu'elle te lâche. Je ne réfléchissais pas en fait. Je n'avais plus aucune sagesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de te protéger.

« Laisse là Echo, laisse là partir! » La menaçais-je même si elle avait clairement la main.

« Recule Bellamy », me répondit-elle, sure d'elle. Son épée devait bien appuyer sur ta gorge qui commençait à rougir. Non, nous n'avions pas traversé tout ça pour que je te regarde mourir à cause d'elle. Elle m'avait déjà pris Gina, elle ne m'aurait pas une seconde fois.

« Ton roi est mon ami, laisse-nous-le aider. » Tentas-tu de lui faire comprendre.

« Je t'ai vu dans la cité des lumières, je sais que tu la détruite. Merci pour ça. » te dit-elle.

Elle relâcha son emprise et te poussa vers moi. Tu te rattrapas à mon bras et je m'empressai de te soutenir.

Echo monta la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende: « Regardez autour de vous, c'est les Skaikru qui nous a fait ça. À cause d'eux, Ontari, notre commandant légitime, est mort. Cet imposteur à volé la flamme. » Dit-elle en te désignant.

Kane intervenue de suite: « Non, Wanheda nous a sauvé, tous, natifs et Skaikru. »

« Il n'y aurait rien eu à sauver sans vous. »

« Azgeda n'a pas d'autorité ici. »

« Maintenant si. Au nom du roi Roan, protecteur légitime du trône des commandants, Plus sont maintenant sous la loi des Azgeda.»

« Bien sûr que non. » Rétorqua une native, chef de clan, membre de la coalition. « Où est ton chef de guerre, fille? »

« Notre chef est mort ambassadeur. Étant membre des gardes la guerre, le commandement de l'armée me revient, jusqu'au réveil du roi. »

« S'il se réveille. » Et elle leva la voix: « Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau commandant puisse faire son ascension, Polis est dirigée par les ambassadeurs de la coalition. Si Azgeda le veut, ils devront l'obtenir par la force. »

Les autres semblant approuver son discours, mais Echo lui tranchèrent la gorge sans lui laisser le temps supplémentaire.

« Considère que c'est fait. Aucun Skaikru ne quitte la ville!... Pour Azgeda!!!! »

« On dirait que sauver le monde va devoir attendre » te murmurais-je, ce qui te fit tourner ta tête vers moi alors que nous n'étions déjà qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tellement proche et pourtant tellement bien trop loin de mon point de vue.


	31. OK Princess, what now?

Abby, Kane et toi vous êtes ensuite occupés discrètement de faire partir le plus de monde possible par les tunnels menant au temple. J'allais de mon côté chercher Indra et Octavia.

Les retrouvailles d'Indra et Kane furent... surprenantes. Indra nous avait vraiment acceptés et semblait considérer Kane comme son ami. Leur accolade était sincère. Peut-être que nous pourrions finalement trouver une entente avec les natifs, nous n'étions pas si différents après tout. Pike me l'avait fait oublier.

Je vins me placer instinctivement à tes côtés.

« Alors? » me demandas-tu.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

Indra enchaina: « Quand tu as détruit la cité des lumières il y avait des milliers du guerrier Azgeda à l'intérieur de Polis. »

« Bon timing » ironisa Octavia.

« La seule façon de les expulser c'est par la force » continua Indra.

« OK alors on les expulse » Répondis Octavia.

« Attends, vous parlez d'une guerre » Contra Abby.

« Oui, Rockline, FLokru, Broadleaf rejoindront les Trikru sans poser de questions, mais ce ne sera pas encore assez. »

« C'est de la folie, on devrait partir avec les autres, pendant qu'on le peut encore. »

Marcus répondit à ta mère: « Ils savent où on vit. Si on s'enfuit, ils nous suivront. Il y a 8 autres clans n'est-ce pas? Comment on peut les convaincre de se joindre à nous? »

« Je peux le faire, mais j'aurai besoin de la flamme ». Indra se tourna vers toi.

« Non. »

J'essayais de te convaincre: « Clarke, les clans suivront celui qui aura la flamme. »

« Azgeda ne le fera pas. »

« Alors on se battra. C'est le but. » Reprit Octavia.

« Non ça ne l'est pas. Le fait est qu'on n'a pas le temps de se battre. On doit sauver Roan!» Annonças-tu.

Je me tournais vers toi...tu allais devoir leur dire. Je continuais de te regarder alors que tu semblais en pleine réflexion.

Octavia te répondit: « Le sauver? Ils ne nous laisseront même pas l'approcher. »

« Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que nous ne savons pas? » te demanda ta mère.

« La raison pour laquelle ALIE a créé la cité des lumières. »

Kane fut le premier à demander: « Pourquoi? »

Tu me regardas pour avoir mon consentement. Tu allais devoir leur dire de toute façon, nous n'avions pas le choix. Mais le fait que tu prennes le temps de me consulter me rassura et me surprit d'une certaine façon. Tu leur dis alors:

« Les réacteurs nucléaires dans les centrales qui ont survécu aux bombes sont entrés en fusion. Le taux de réactivité dans l'air augmente déjà. Si on n'arrive pas à trouver de solution. On sera tous morts dans 6 mois. »

Ils étaient sans voix. Seul Kane réussissait à parler: « C'est ALIE qui t'a dit ça? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu la crois? »

« Raven est en train de vérifier », répondis-je.

« Je la crois », ajoutas-tu.

Indra parla enfin: « Même si c'est vrai, on a 6 mois devant nous et il y a un milieu de guerriers Azgeda dans la rue qui veulent nous tuer aujourd'hui. »

« Ils ne nous tueront pas », imposas-tu.

« Comment tu peux en être sur? » demanda Octavia.

« Parce qu'on va se rendre. » Tu avais visiblement un plan. Et effectivement, il était sensationnel, à condition qu'il fonctionne.

Octavia se fit passer pour le cadavre d'Ontari, enroulée dans des draps, afin de pouvoir accéder à la salle du trône et à Roan. Pendant que ta mère et toi la rejoindrez discrètement, nous ferions diversion avec Kane. Fort heureusement Echo ne voulait négocier qu'avec moi, mais elle se rendit vite compte de la supercherie et j'espérais que vous aviez eu assez de temps pour le guérir.

Elle remonta avec plusieurs gardes, me tenant en otages, épée à la gorge comme toi quelques heures plus tôt. Ses gardes firent de même avec Octavia, ta mère et toi. Echo pensait que tu essayais de tuer le roi, mais tu expliquas que vous étiez en train de le sauver.

Fort heureusement, Roan se réveilla pile au moment où Echo allait te trancher la gorge. Ça nous laissait un peu de temps, mais Roan ne semblait pas être totalement de notre côté, énervé par la mort d'Ontari et le fait qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus. Nous n'avions plus qu'à espérer qu'il te fasse assez confiance et soit reconnaissant que vous l'ayez soigné.

Nous attendions dans la cellule, tous enchaînés. Ton regard était perdu sur la flamme que tu tenais dans ta main ... Ta mère se rapprocha de toi et caressa ton visage.

« Je l'aimais maman »... Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Tu l'avais dit à haute voix...Ces mots ne m'étaient malheureusement pas destinés. Mon coeur hurlait silencieusement, s'étouffant dans sa tristesse et sa déception. Je me mordis l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas fondre en larmes. J’ai eu du mal à croire tes paroles. Les mots fondirent sur moi et m’écorchèrent l’âme. C’était de ma faute après tout: j’ai été trop stupide de penser que je pourrai mériter ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ton amour.. Je ne pouvais détaché mes yeux de ton visage larmoyant. J'étais désemparé et encore sonné d’être tombé de si haut. La chute était longue et douloureuse mais le plus dur, c’était bien l’atterrissage.

Et pourtant, j'étais également tellement désolé pour toi, je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir. Tu avais probablement aimé Finn, et tu avais du le tuer. Tu avais aimé Lexa, elle était morte devant toi. Tu devais être tellement brisée de l'intérieur...Je ne pouvais que tenter de mesurer la profondeur de ta peine sans pouvoir la sonder dans ses secrets les plus terribles. Et pourtant tu prenais sur toi, t'autorisant à craquer juste à ce moment. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de rembobiner tout le film pour constater que tu ne pouvais plus t'autoriser à ouvrir ton coeur , trop abîmé par les pertes subies? 

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder, tristement sans doute, à l'écoute de cet aveu. Bien sur que j'étais jaloux, je n'en avais aucun droit, mais je l'étais. Et je pense que Kane le savait puisqu'il me regarda de suite après avec un petit air de pitié à mon égard... Tu l'aimais... Ça n'expliquait donc pas mal de chose. Elle avait su toucher ton coeur pendant que moi je n'osais pas tenter quoi que ce soit de peur de briser notre lien qui m'était si précieux. Elle m'avait doublé, j'avais perdu. Mais elle appartenait au passé à présent et je devais m'accrocher, aller de l'avant, garder espoir et te laisser du temps pour te remettre et croire à nouveau que le bonheur existe. 

Je crois aujourd'hui que la seule fin heureuse qu'il puisse y avoir c'est lorsqu'on trouve la bonne personne. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous avons toujours su trouver notre chemin pour revenir l'un à l'autre, je t'ai même ramené d'entre les morts... Alors oui, je sais avec certitude que nous nous appartenons.

Echo arriva avec plusieurs gardes qui te mirent un tissu sur la tête et t'emmenèrent.

Tu te débattais et demandais à parler à Roan.

J'essayais de me débattre également, hurlant sur Echo mais celle-ci ne se retourna même pas. J'étais dévasté, certain que je ne te reverrai plus jamais ou alors que ton corps serait sans vie... et le dernier souvenir que j'aurai de toi serait que tu étais amoureuse de Lexa...pas de moi.

Tu réussis tout de même à faire entendre raison à Roan, il nous déclara donc 13e clan et nous libéra en nous accordant sa protection. Une fois de plus, tu nous avais tous sauvés. Et sur l'instant, la seule chose qui m'importait réellement était que tu étais saine et sauve.

Echo nous raccompagna à l'entrée de Polis où elle me donna le sceau du roi qui nous assurerait une protection. Elle me demanda s'il y avait une chance qu'on se refasse confiance un jour, mais je lui répondis que j'en doutais... Si j'avais su ce qu'on deviendrait elle et moi quelques années plus tard...

Kane, ta mère, Octavia et Indra avaient décidé de rester prêt du roi pour défendre la coalition aider Roan à rester sur le trône.

« On trouvera un moyen de vaincre les radiations. » assuras-tu

« Si l'un d'entre vous échoue, on est morts ». Octavia avait le don pour détendre la situation... « Pas de pression. »

« C'est sérieux O, si quelqu'un apprend pourquoi Roan nous a aidés, ce sera chaque clan pour lui même. Le roi tombera et ils vendront pour nous.» Elle ne me répondit pas.

Tu pris donc la parole: « Il commence à faire noir, on doit y aller. »

Tu enlaças ta mère et Kane vint me saluer en me disant amicalement : « Tourne la page. Tourne la page et ne regarde pas en arrière. Fais mieux aujourd'hui que tu as fait hier. Tu comprends? » Je hochai la tête simplement, troublé. « Avant que tu t'en rendes compte, tu mériteras de survivre. » Kane me manque vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'est plus là. Je pense qu'avec toi, il est le seul à ne m'avoir jamais regardé comme un monstre, à avoir confiance en moi. Le père que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir.

« Je l'espère. »

Je sentis ton regard sur nous ainsi que celui de ta mère.

On partit tous les deux.

Tout ce que je trouvai à dire est « OK Princesse, on fait quoi maintenant? ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais utilisé ce surnom qui t'allait si bien. Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis bien trop longtemps. C'était sans doute le signe que notre relation était réellement redevenue comme avant. J'avais tourné la page, je n'étais plus du tout en colère, je t'avais pardonné, même plus que ça. Et nous devions à nouveau tout gérer, ensemble, à deux.

« Maintenant on survit. » Me répondis-tu.

Oui on allait survivre, ensemble. Car ensemble, nous étions plus fort, ensemble nous étions invincibles. À tes côtés je me sentais capable de décrocher la lune et les étoiles une à une. À tes côtés, rien ne me paraissait impossible. Toi et moi, contre le monde entier. Toi et moi.


	32. We save who we can save today, Together.

On retourna à l'arche où l'on se mit tous au travail pour trouver une solution. 2 jours plus tard, nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé

« On bosse là dessus depuis 2 jours, il doit y avoir un truc auquel on n'a pas pensé! » Je commençais à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on arrivait à atteindre le réacteur nucléaire le plus proche? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, la fusion a déjà commencé il y a des mois. Il n'y a pas de boutons magiques pour les éteindre. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une pluie acide, mais ça le sera bientôt. C'est pourquoi on doit se focaliser sur comment surmonter les radiations et trouver un endroit sécurisé et assez grand pour les 500 d'entre nous. » Expliqua Raven.

Tu pris la parole: « Ce n'est pas juste nous sauver nous. J'ai fait une promesse à Roan, on doit sauver tout le monde. »

« C'est pourquoi on doit le dire à tout le monde » argumenta Raven. « Les réquisitionner. Si il y a un autre Mont Weather là dehors les natifs doivent le savoir. »

Je lui demandai alors: « Et tu penses qu'ils nous le diront? Juste comme ça? Si on dit à tout le monde qu'on va mourir, la coalition ne tiendra pas, Roan sera évincé et les natifs seront à nos portes.»

« Alors, disons-le juste à notre peuple. On a besoin de cerveaux pour résoudre ce problème. Sur l'Arche les gens se sont portés volontaires pour se faire dériver, car on leur a dit la vérité et on leur a donné le choix. Un choix pour lequel est mort ton père. » T'adressas Raven . C'était un coup bas, comme à son habitude. Elle ne te faisait jamais de cadeau, n'essayait jamais de te remercier pour ce que tu faisais ou de te comprendre. J'espère qu'un jour elle pourra se mettre à ta place et réaliser tous les sacrifices que tu as fait.

« Tu penses que je l'ai oublié? » lui répondis-tu en montant la voix, sa remarque t'ayant clairement touchée.

Je coupai cour vous vous éviter une dispute: « Hey, OK, on le dira à tout le monde dès que nous aurons trouvé une solution. Sans ça, les gens commenceront à paniquer. »

« Ça, tu n'en sais rien. »

Monty hurla soudain: « C'est ça!»

On se tourna tous vers lui et tu lui demandas de quoi il parlait. Il expliqua alors: « Réfléchissez, la station Alpha a survécu 97 ans dans l'espace avec des niveaux de radiations élevées et des changements extrêmes de températures. Ça vous semble familier? Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de réparer le vaisseau. On se tient dans notre solution! »

On se regarda tous les uns, les autres. Monty souriait. Il venait de nous trouver une solution, pas parfaite, mais pour le moment c'était un bon début.

J'allai prévenir Miller et Bryan. Nous aurions en effet besoin du générateur d'eau présent dans la station Agro, en territoire Azgeda. Seul Bryan pouvait nous y emmener, enfin, c'était le seul à qui je faisais confiance qui le pouvait. Ça ne réjouissait pas forcément Miller, mais c'était notre seule option.

J'allai préparer le camion ainsi que les munitions en espérant ne pas en avoir besoin. Monty s'occuperait de la partie technique une fois sur place. C'était une mission risquée, il ne fallait pas endommager le générateur et nous n'aurions qu'une seule chance.

Tu vins vers moi pendant que j'expliquais que les batteries étaient pleines et que nous ne devrions pas avoir besoin de nous arrêter pour recharger. Tu m'apportas le sceau de Roan en espérant qu'il fonctionne et que nous n'ayons pas à nous battre.

Je signalai aux autres qu'on était prêt et je sentis tes yeux me fixer...Quand tu me regardais comme ça, j'étais comme hypnotisé, je ne pouvais plus ni parler ni penser. Il n'y avait plus que toi. Je soutenais alors ton regard et me rendis compte que je ne voulais pas te laisser, je ne voulais pas te perdre de vue: « Tu peux encore venir vers nous .»

« Non, je ne peux pas, Arkadia est notre plan B, ça n'aidera pas les natifs. Je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé une solution qui sauvera tout le monde. »

« On sauve qui on peut aujourd'hui » te répondis- je pour te rassurer. Puis je partis, essayant de me dire que tu étais en sécurité ici, que tu n'allas pas encore te mettre en danger comme tu en avais l'habitude lorsque j'étais loin de toi.

Notre expédition ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu... Ça tourna carrément au cauchemar et je dus faire un choix: Sauver les gens de la station agro prisonniers des Azgeda, ou respecter la coalition, les laisser à leur sort et repartir avec le générateur. J'hésitai, mais mon coeur prit une fois de plus le dessus. Je décidai de sauver notre peuple prisonnier au détriment du vaisseau qui pouvait en sauver bien plus.

Je revins alors sur l'Arche, sans le générateur d'eau qui nous était indispensable, et avec des dizaines de bouches en plus à nourrir... Raven était hors d'elle, mais toi, tu ne fis presque aucun reproche. Tu aurais surement fait la même chose. De plus, tu avais l'air de connaitre et beaucoup apprécier l'un des jeunes que j'avais ramenés: Riley.

Tu m'as simplement fait remarquer que j'avais tout de même sacrifié des vies finalement. Mais tu essayas de suite de trouver une autre solution et de calmer Raven. On ne pourrait plus sauver que 100 personnes. Raven te relança pour dire la vérité, puis partit.

Tu avais l'air pensive, perdue, le poids de la responsabilité encore et toujours sur tes épaules. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ton visage. Je n'étais parti que quelques heures, mais tu m'avais tellement manqué. Quand je te posais mes yeux sur toi, mes yeux brillaient tellement fort car mon coeur brulait d'une flamme ardente. Je ne savais pas si c’était parce que je t’aimais plus que tout ou parce qu’il saignait car je n’avais pas l’impression que ma passion était partagée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? »

« Espérer qu'il y a un Dieu qui nous pardonne... » me répondis-tu. Tu paressais si fragile d'un coup, si démunie.

Pourtant, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tu tenais debout devant la foule que nous avions rassemblée pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle:

« Maintenant vous savez les vérités. Je sais que vous êtes effrayés. Je sais que vous êtes en colère, Mais quand j'ai désactivé ALIE je savais qu'il y aurait un moyen de surmonter ça, ensemble. » Tu te tournas vers moi lorsque tu prononças ce mot que je t'avais dit lorsque nous avions baissé ce fichu levier au Mont Weather. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour te donner la force de continuer ton discours, pour te rassurer ou pour autre chose de plus intime. À vrai dire, cela me gêna sans que je comprennes pourquoi, je détournai le regard et tu continuas ton discours.

« La station Alpha est notre solution. Chacun d'entre nous survivra dans ce vaisseau. » Je me rendis compte que tu étais en train de leur mentir. C'était la seule chose à faire pour avoir assez de volontaires, mais je fus quand même un peu interloqué et Raven semblait ne pas être d'accord a. Avec ta démarche. Il faut dire que vous n'étiez pas souvent d'accord toutes les deux. Tu continuas encore: « Ça ne sera pas facile. Raven a besoin de volontaire si on veut réussir à être prêts à temps. Il y aura beaucoup de travail, mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi on a besoin de le faire. Si on travaille ensemble, je vous donne ma parole: on ne se contentera pas de survivre, on vivra! » Tu avais apparemment réussi à convaincre la foule. Il faut dire que tu avais le don pour ça. Ton discours était parfait. J'ai toujours admiré la force mentale avec laquelle tu arrivais à mettre tes émotions de côté pour agir en faveur de tous. Quelques minutes plus tôt, tu semblais toi même désespérée. Et là tu venais de démotiver tout le monde avec plus de force et de conviction que je n'avais vu chez aucun chef ou chancelier auparavant.

Tu revins vers nous.

Raven te dit d'un ton condescendant: « Joli discours »

Tu lui répondis simplement: « Parfois, l'espoir est plus important que la vérité. »

« Ton père serait si fier... » Ironisa-t-elle. Elle ne te faisait vraiment pas de cadeaux. Ne voyait-elle pas que tu donnais le meilleur de toi-même. Tu te donnais à fond pour sauver tout le monde et ce poids pesait suffisamment sur tes épaules. C'était bas d'utiliser la douleur de la perte de ton père pour d'atteindre.

Tu ne te laissas toute fois pas déstabiliser et tu lui répondis : « Tu voulais des volontaires, tu les as. » Elle parut très agacée, mais n'argumentèrent pas plus et entraînèrent les volontaires dans l'entrepôt.

On resta tous les deux et je te répétai ce que je t'avais dit plus tôt: « On sauve ceux qu'on peut sauver aujourd'hui. » Tu hochas la tête, pas tout à fait sure de toi, mais visiblement rassurée que je sois de ton côté. Je serai toujours de ton côté de toute façon, je l'ai toujours été, même quand je n'étais pas d'accord avec tes choix je les ai presque toujours soutenus. Car chacun de tes choix était pris judicieusement, avec réflexion, en faveur de plus grand nombre. Tous sauf un que tu ferais plusieurs semaines plus tard, mais je ne le savais pas encore à cet instant.


	33. You keep her centered

Nous nous sommes donc tous mis à la tâche, essayant de gérer comme nous le pouvions et de réfléchir à une meilleure solution. On du également rationner les provisions.

« 2 repas par jour pour des personnes qui travaillent autant que nous, on ne va pas se faire beaucoup d'amis. » Te fis-je remarquer.

« Oui et bien s'il y a bien une chose que notre peuple peut comprendre c'est le rationnement. En plus, une fois que les portes seront fermées, ce ne sera plus qu'un repas par jour pendant 5 ans.»

Raven intervint: « Essaye plutôt un repas tous les 2 jours. Les chasseurs rapportent de moins en moins. Grâce à ton amie Niylah, on arrive à préserver la viande mieux qu'avant, mais ce ne sera pas encore suffisant. Sans une façon de générer notre propre eau, faire pousser nos protéines comme sur l'arche ne sera pas une option. Tu t'en rappelleras quand on sera affamé. » Me dit-elle.

« Je ne serai pas affamé », lui répondis-je. Je commençais à en avoir assez qu'elle m'en mette plein la tête tous les jours. J'ajoutai « Je ne serai pas à l'intérieur ».

Ça te fit directement réagir : « Si tu le seras!» À t'entendre, ce n'était pas négociable. Ma vie avait de la valeur, au moins pour toi. Et techniquement, c'était la seule chose qui m'importait. Ceci dit, j’espérais réellement que je pourrais compter sur toi. J’espérais que tu serais là pour m’aider à affronter les prochaines épreuves que l’avenir me réservais.

Raven te demanda alors: « Ça veut dire que tu as fait la liste ? »

« Non... Qu'en est-il de l'eau potable?» Tu essayas de changer de sujet.

« Clarke, ne change pas de sujet . On a besoin de savoir qui sera à l'intérieur de ces portes quand les radiations arriveront.»

Elle abusait, te remettais encore un poids de plus sur tes épaules déjà bien trop lourdes. C'était facile de te blâmer quand personne d'autre ne se chargeait du sale boulot...ce n'était pas juste. Crois-moi, je comprends tout ce que tu as traversé et les blessures que tu gardes en toi et garderas certainement jusqu’à ton dernier souffle

« On n'a pas besoin de savoir. » Lui répondis-tu simplement, espérant encore une meilleure solution. Mais tu n'eus pas le temps de continuer, une annonce du haut-parleur demanda une aide médicale à l'entrée de l'arche, des gens malades arrivaient. Nous y allions directement.

Les gardes ne voulaient pas les laisser passer, c'était des natifs. C'était Nyko, avec plusieurs personnes très malades. Il en avait perdu 40 sur la route. Luna était parmi eux. Miller me fit remarquer que c'était peut-être une attaque biologique, comme ils avaient fait avec Murphy. J'eus un léger doute, surtout en te voyant t'approcher...

Luna nous implora de la soigner malgré ce qu'elle nous avait fait.

Ta mère arriva et reconnut de suite les symptômes: Maladie radique aiguë. Les radiations commençaient déjà.

Luna expliqua que ça a commencé juste après que les poissons ont commençaient à mourir, ce qui alerta fortement Raven. On les fit entrer à l'intérieur, les emmenant à l'infirmerie. Nous sommes restés tous les deux dehors, prêt d'un cadavre.

« C'est déjà là », remarquas-tu, cherchant le réconfort de mon regard.

Tu allas vers l'infirmerie et je te suivis quelques minutes plus tard. C'était un vrai cauchemar à l'intérieur. Luna vomissait du sang, les gens toussaient, avaient du mal à respirer...ça ne faisait qu'amplifier notre stress. Tu discutais avec ta mère et Jackson quand j'entrais dans l'infirmerie. Tu cherchas immédiatement mon regard, comme rassurée que je sois dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas t'aider à grand-chose dans ce domaine... J'allais près de Luna pour essayer de l'aider un peu. Je n'étais pas capable de beaucoup plus, n'ayant aucune compétence médicale.

« Tu penses que je mérite ça, car je n'ai pas pris la flamme? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Personne ne mérite de souffrir. En plus ça serait tout de même arrivé de toute façon. »

Tu vins nous rejoindre, te positionnant à mes côtés.

Luna enchaina en regardant la petite fille mourante et quelques personnes autour: « C'est tout ce qu'il reste de mon peuple. Vous pensez pouvoir les sauver? »

« On fera tout ce qu'on peut. Tu as ma parole » lui répondis-tu sincèrement.

Elle se remit à tousser et nous échangeâmes un regard pour aller parler un peu plus à écart.

« Dis-moi quelque chose de bon », me demandas-tu, a priori dépassée par la situation. Je n'avais malheureusement aucune bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer même si j'aurai voulu effacer cette mine contrariée de ton si joli visage.

« Raven nous attend. »

Nous nous sommes donc rendus devant les ordinateurs de Raven qui nous expliqua qu'il ne nous restait plus que 2 mois avant l'arrivée de la vague de radiation.

« L'arche ne sera pas prête », constatais-je pendant que tu me regardais, désespérée.

Raven pensait que c'était possible en triplant la charge de travail. Le plus difficile serait de déterminer qui pourrait rester y vivre.

« Raven, nous ne parlerons pas encore de cette liste. » Dis-tu, un peu froidement.

« Clarke, on manque de temps.On a doit avoir un plan pour le jour où on fermera les portes, s'entrainer, s'assurer qu'uniquement les survivants auront des armes, seront d'accord avec le protocole qui devra mettre dehors les gens quitteront énervés de ne pas avoir été choisis. Tu m'as demandé d'être en charge du rationnement, et je l'ai fait. Mais choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir c'est ta spécialité. » Tu parus blessée par sa remarque et il y avait de quoi. Je savais bien que tu faisais toujours de ton mieux pour perdre le moins de monde possible. Elle était dure avec toi.

Tu n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que nous entendions la Rover démarrer, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le bruit.

C'était Jaha. Je le fis rapidement sortir du véhicule.

« Je dois aller faire une virée »

« Toutes les expéditions doivent passer par moi. Et ne devrait pas être en train de réparer le secteur 5 ? » rétorqua Raven.

« Réparer un vaisseau qui ne contiendra qu'une centaine de personnes? » On se regarda tous, surpris... « Pourquoi ça vous surprend? Je suis un ingénieur, nous n'avons aucun moyen de générer de l'eau. Il y a 400 personnes de trop. Allez-vous réellement envoyer 400 personnes de notre peuple à la mort? »

Tu répondis avec agacement: « Nous n'avons pas le choix!» Tu parlas si fort que les gens autour t'ont entendu... Tu te calmas.

« Peut-être que si. » Annonça Jaha. « Et si je vous disais qu'il y a peut être un abri à moins d'une journée en voiture d'ici, un bunker pouvant contenir des milliers de personnes? »

« On a analysé tous les dossiers des chanceliers. Tout les bunkers que vous aviez trouvés sont tous signalés comme compromis ou non viables, et maintenant le mont Weather l'est également. »

« Ce sont des bunkers du gouvernement ». Il te tendit une tablette avec un article de presse.

« Le culte du jugement dernier » pouvais-je lire.

« C'est ça, la nouvelle aube. »

« Ils ont construit un bunker? »

« Toute leur croyance se basait sur comment survivre à la fin du monde. »

« Et pourquoi vous ne l'aviez jamais pris en compte? »

« On ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il existait. »

« Alors, pourquoi le considérer aujourd'hui? »

« Parce qu'avant aujourd'hui, nous n'en avions pas besoin. »

« Tu l'as trouvé n'est pas? » lui demandas-tu.

« On ne peut pas en être sur avant d'aller vérifier. »

On se regarda, visiblement d'accord, sans surprise. Puis on se tourna vers Raven qui elle, n'était pas du tout d'accord: « Hors de question, on a besoin de la voiture pour faire les réparations ... »

« SI il a raison on aura plus besoin de réparer » la coupas-tu.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se parler une seconde? » nous demanda Raven en s'éloignant un peu. On la suivit.

« Peux-tu s'il te plait rappeler à Clarke ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que Jaha cherchait le salut? » m'adressa-t-elle.

« Raven, si ce Bunker existe, on peut sauver beaucoup plus de 100 personnes. »

« Et si ça ne l'est pas , on aura perdu un jour de plus. » Reprit-elle.

« Hey, écoutes, si ça ne l'a pas, je ferai la liste, OK ?». Lui répondis-tu. Je savais combien ça te coutait de lui promettre ça.

Elle nous regarda tour à tour, voyant bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. « OK, faites ce que vous voulez, j'ai un vaisseau à réparer. »

On partit avec Jaha. Il nous fit regarder et écouter la vidéo de Cadogan, le chef du culte, sur la route. Il nous expliqua également comment il avait fait pour trouver le bunker. Nous n'étions pas forcément convaincus par ces fanatiques. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

On arriva à proximité à la tombée de la nuit, on décida de chercher à pied, avec nos lampes. Jaha se repéra grâce à la montagne qui était en arrière-plan sur la photo. Nous ne devions plus être loin.

« Si quelqu'un a bien mérité d'avoir un coup de chance, c'est nous »... dis-je...ce qui eu l'avantage de te voir afficher un joli sourire en ma direction.

« Tu entends ça ? Pas d'insecte. » Fit remarquer Jaha.

On se regarda tout de suite, la mine inquiète.

« Quoi? » nous demanda-t-il.

« Luna a dit que les poissons mourraient. »

« Que font ceux qui nourrissaient de poissons et d'insectes maintenant? » demandais-je.

Tu me répondis ironiquement: « On n'était pas censé avoir mérité un coup de chance?»

Tu partis en avant, cherchant tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à l'entrée du bunker.

Jaha me fit une remarque qui me surprit, surtout venant de sa part: « Elle est chanceuse de t'avoir, diriger est une quête solitaire, mais toi, tu la gardes centrée. »

Il venait de me dire ce que je pensais de toi en fait. C'était toi qui me gardais centré, ancré, qui me stabilisé. C'était toi qui m'évitais de m'égarer. Je te regardai de loin

Je comptais sur toi pour changer les choses, pour solutionner mes problèmes, pour apaiser ma douleur et m’aider à panser mes plaies. Je te suivais, tel un guide. Je te comprenais. Tu me soutenais. Tu m'écoutais. Je ne savais pas ce que l’avenir me réservais. Mais ce que je savais, c’est que je comptais sur toi. Je comptais sur ta force d'esprit et sur ta compréhension pour affronter quoi que ce soit qui m’attendrais dans les semaines à venir. Tu as su me prouver que tu était une de ces rares personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiances. Tu savais tout de moi, je savais tout de toi. Tu étais cette confidente bien plus qu'exceptionnelle.

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. »

« Tu t'en veux encore d'avoir tué cette armée? Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais tes intentions étaient pures. Chaque choix que tu as fait tu les as faits pour sauver ton peuple. Même me tirer dessus, 2 fois. Aussi longtemps que ce sera vrai, tu n'auras pas besoin de rédemption. »

« Tu devrais l'espérer. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Si tu as tord, et que l'enfer existe, alors je t'y retrouverai. »

« Combien de personnes devras-tu sauver avant de te pardonner à toi même? »

Tu nous interrompis, tu avais trouvé l'entrée.

Je te rejoignis, repassant devant. « Reste derrière moi », te demandais-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. « Attention ta tête ».

Nous arrivions dans une espèce de cave, remplies de toiles d'araignées. Je dégageais le chemin.

Un cadavre se trouvait contre un mur, il tenait un sceau avec le chiffre 11 entre les mains.

« Leur foi est basée sur 12 sceaux », expliqua Jaha. « Ils devaient les débloqués un à un. Seulement ceux qui atteignaient le niveau 12 pouvaient obtenir l'absolution. »

« C'est surement pour ça qu'ils ne l'ont pas laissé entrer », répondis-tu en éclairant une énorme porte en métal, scellée.

« J'avais raison! »

« On fait quoi s'ils sont encore à l'intérieur? » demandas-tu en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

Je me dirigeai sur la porte te frappa de toutes mes forces. « Hey, il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur? »

« C'est toujours scellé », dit Jaha

« Il n'y a aucune serrure, aucune poignée. »

« C'est parce que ça a été conçu pour être ouvert de l'intérieur. »

« Ou par l'extérieur, par quelqu'un avec une Rover. » Annonçais-je fièrement.

Mon idée fonctionna. Mais nous n'avions pas eu notre coup de chance. Ce que nous trouvions à l'intérieur n'était pas réjouissant...des centaines de cadavres. De l'eau...

« Ce n'était pas scellé, les radiations ont dû les tuer en quelques jours. Celui-là ne sauvera personne. » Constatais-je, déçu. Pas de solution miracle, nous étions revenus au point de départ. Tu allais devoir faire cette liste et ça briserait une fois de plus une partie de toi. Je serai là pour t'aider à en recoller chaque morceau.


	34. If I'm on that list, you're on that list

On revint donc à Arkadia, sans bonne nouvelle. Nous sommes partis dans le bureau où j'essayai de me reposer un peu. Je ne savais pas que pendant ce temps, tu étais en train de faire encore une chose qui te briserait une fois de plus le coeur, déjà bien fissuré par toutes les épreuves que tu avais dû gérer ...

Je me réveillai au son détestable de tes sanglots que tu essayais d'étouffer. Je devinai rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Je détestais tellement te voir souffrir. Je détestais que tu ai une fois de plus à porter ce poids sur tes épaules. Ça te brisait, et ce qui te faisait du mal m'en faisait tout autant. Qui pouvait prétendre être à l’aise dans la douleur hormis celui qui avait peur de la quitter, craignant de vivre pire encore… plus qu’il ne pourrait y survivre ? plus qu’il ne saurait supporter ? Si seulement nous savions toutes les douleurs qui nous entendaient...

Je me levai et vins te rejoindre. Je vis la liste.

Il ne restait plus qu'une place, une ligne, la dernière, le dernier survivant... Juste au-dessus, mon nom. « 99: Bellamy Blake » . Tu avais jugé que je valais la peine d'être sauvé, moi. Mon coeur s'arrêta quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi une fille aussi parfaite que toi pourrait vouloir sauver quelqu'un comme moi, au milieu des ingénieurs, docteurs, agriculteurs...des gens réellement utiles pour le futur. Des gens bien meilleurs que moi. Pourtant c'était bien mon nom écrit noir sur blanc dessus.

Je survolai donc un peu la liste...je ne fis même pas attention de suite au fait que tu avais inscrit ma soeur en 5ème position. La seule chose qui me frappa était que ...tu n'y étais pas... Non, impensable. Comment pouvais-tu me juger apte à y être et pas toi? Tu le méritais cent fois plus que moi. Je ne pouvais qu’analyser, tenter de décrypter…Ma respiration se bloqua.

« Si je suis sur cette liste. Tu es sur cette liste » te dis-je simplement, la voix cassées par l'émotion et les traces de sommeil encore subsistantes. Il était hors de question que je vive sans toi. Je n'y arriverai pas. J'espérais que cette simple phrase te ferait comprendre l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi. Comment pourrais-je respirer sans mon oxygène? Explique-moi comment je pourrais faire sans la raison de mon sourire, la raison qui fait battre mon coeur ? Tu vois, je survivrais pas. Je ferais tout pour ne jamais te perdre... Si seulement.

Tu levas tes yeux en larmes vers moi: « Bellamy, je ne peux pas » soufflas-tu.

Tu étais prête à te tuer pour ton peuple. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu méritais de vivre. Je ne supportai pas que tu puisses penser le contraire. Ça me brisait le coeur.

« Écris-le, écris-le ou je le ferai », te dis-je en essayant de contenir mes émotions qui bouillonnaient dans tout mon être. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix: soit tu viendrais avec moi à l'intérieur, soit je resterai avec toi dehors. Tu sais pourquoi j’ai foi en toi ? Parce que je sais que tu as cette force et ce courage en toi. Tu es exceptionnelle Clarke, tu l'as toujours été.

Tu remuas la tête et pleura de plus belle. Tu ne pouvais pas écrire ton nom, tu ne voulais pas. Tu ne voulais surement pas sacrifier une vie de plus pour ton profit personnel. Tu avais le droit au bonheur. Tout comme moi. Nous le méritions tous les deux, je le sais aujourd'hui. Je crois que c’est ce que tu avais besoin de comprendre. Parfois, j’ai l’impression que tu ne te penses pas digne t’être heureuse. J’ai l’impression que tu es dans une entreprise d’autodestruction. Il faut que ça cesse. Si un jour tu lis ces mots je t'en supplie cesse de t'autodétruire, sois heureuse, avec ou sans moi.

Alors je pris le stylo: « 100: Clarke Griffin ». Je te regardai en même temps. Je te sauverai, quoi qu'il en coute. Je voulais que tu me voies écrire ton prénom. Que tu saches à quel point ta vie m'était indispensable, plus qu'aucune autre sur cette planète...exceptée peut être celle de ma soeur... Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que l’avenir nous réservait, mais j’espérais que cette fois le timing nous serait favorable.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes émotions, m'imaginant une vie sans toi, ma meilleure amie, ma seule véritable alliée, la seule personne qui me comprenait et me soutenait, la seule qui avait confiance en moi plus que je n'avais confiance en moi même... Tu étais la plus extraordinaire, la plus magique de toutes les personnes qui je puisse connaître. Mon âme soeur...

Je posai le stylo, tu essayas de sécher les larmes... « Alors maintenant? » me demandas-tu.

« Maintenant on range ça et on espère ne jamais avoir à s'en servir. » Te répondis-je, sentant encore ton regard égaré sur moi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai réellement voulu te répondre. Je voulais m'enfuir avec toi loin de tout ça. Je voulais poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes avec toute la tendresse de l'univers et essuyer chacune de tes larmes de mes doigts. Si je dois être totalement honnête, j'aurais même voulu t'allonger là, sur ce bureau, et unir nos corps pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un, enfin. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que ça aurait été comme une première fois pour moi, la première fois que je le ferai par amour, par dévotion, par passion. Les larmes me montent aux yeux rien que de penser à ce que je pourrais ressentir alors...Avoir la satisfaction de te satisfaire et de te combler totalement, d'emmener au paradis...parcourir de mes doigts chaque centimètre de ton corps si parfait, rester emboités l'un dans l'autre pendant des siècles, savourant simplement l'instant présent et le fait d'être unis...si seulement …

« Tu as encore espoir? » me répondis-tu d'un air surpris.

« On respire encore ? »Te répondis-je. Je n'en étais pas certain moi-même, mais je voulais te rassurer, je voulais que tu sèches ces larmes que je ne supportais plus. Je voulais que tu reprennes confiance. Tu es merveilleuse et les choses que tu as vécues ne te définissent pas. Tu es bien plus que ça. Nous avions eu, chacun, notre dose de malheur. Il fallait que l’on se tourne vers l’avenir et qu’on l’affronte sereinement, ensemble.

Tu regardas une nouvelle fois la liste... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je devais contenir cette envie mordante de t'avoir contre moi, de caresser cette crinière blonde dont l'odeur me donner des papillons dans le ventre... Je posai simplement ma main sur ton épaule, essayant d'être rassurant. Le simple contact de mes doigts sur ta nuque suffisait à me faire frissonner. Tu as eu l'air d'apprécier. Tu posas ta main sur la mienne et mon coeur se mit à s'emballer. Tu posas ensuite ta tête sur nos 2 mains ensemble... Comme si tu t'en remettais entièrement à ce simple geste... Je crois que mon coeur explosa.

J'eus énormément de mal à me ressaisir, à contenir l'envie brulante de caresser ton visage, de t'enlacer si fort que j'aurais pu te briser les os, de te dire que peu importe ce qui arrivera, un monde sans toi ne valait pas la peine d'exister. Tu étais mon monde à moi Clarke. Tu l'es toujours. J'aurais dû le faire, j'aurai du te le dire et tout envoyer valser, t'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait et profiter de nos derniers instants sur terre ensemble, en laissant les autres sauver le monde pour une fois. On l'aurait bien mérité après tout. Mais nous n'étions pas comme ça, tu ne m'auras pas laissé faire. Et la peur de me faire rejeter suffit à me raisonner. C’était à ton tour de jouer. Et je serais là pour toi, toujours. Mais j’avais besoin que toi aussi, tu sois là pour moi.

Quand ça te concernait, je n'étais pas l'homme sûr de lui que j'avais l'habitude d'être avec les femmes... Non, quand ça te concernait toi, je ne répondais plus de rien, je perdais tous mes moyens, j'avais peur de faire une erreur, de tout briser... J'avais peur de perdre ce qui n'avait jamais été réellement à moi. Tu étais sauvage, indomptable, et c'est ce que j'aimais tant chez toi. Notre lien était solide, fort, je ne pouvais pas risquer de tout perdre alors que j'avais déjà perdu ma soeur, je ne pouvais pas risquer de te mettre mal à l'aise ou de te décevoir... et pourtant...j'aurais pu te donner plus d'amour que tu n'en as jamais eu dans une vie entière. J'aurai tout donné pour toi. Si seulement j'avais pu avoir la certitude que mes sentiments étaient ne serait-ce qu'un minimum partagés, j'aurai été ton Bellamy, je l'étais déjà en fait. Si seulement...mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Tu sais, selon la mythologie grecque, les humains ont été originalement créés avec quatre bras, quatre jambes et une tête à deux faces. Craignant leur pouvoir, Zeus les a divisés en deux parties distinctes, les condamnant à passer leur vie à la recherche de leur autre moitié. J'ai grandi avec cette idée. Et je sais que j'ai trouvé la mienne, c'est toi Clarke. Je l'ai vite ressenti, peut être même au moment précis où tu m'as crié dessus dans cette navette et que j'ai rencontré ce regard qui m'a foudroyé le coeur, alors même qu'on se faisait la guerre, je savais au fond de moi que nous étions connectés, que tu étais spéciale et que tu serais exceptionnelle pour moi. L'âme soeur est une relation unique, une chimie indescriptible que tu as avec une personne. C'est cette personne qui te connait mieux que n'importe qui, voire mieux que toi-même. C'est cette personne qui te complète.

Une âme soeur c'est quelqu'un qui te connait et t'accepte avant que tout le monde le fasse ou lorsque personne d'autre ne le ferait. Peu importe ce qui arrive, tu l'aimeras toujours et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais changer cela, pas même la distance, les années, la trahison...

Je peux affirmer aujourd'hui, après des centaines d'années et plusieurs planètes... tu es la seule personne qui correspond parfaitement à cette description. Parfaitement!

Aujourd'hui, en y réfléchissant bien, je me dis qu'en fait, c'était peut-être le meilleur moment, la meilleure opportunité que je n'ai jamais eue de t'expliquer tout ça. J'aurais dû la saisir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait... Tu aurais surement trouvé ça complètement idiot, complètement niais même...et pourtant c'était une évidence!

Mais j'ai eu peur. Quel imbécile! La peur me paralysa, je n’arrivai pas à faire le premier, le dernier pas. J’en mourrai d’envie, mais il y avait toujours ce « si » qui m’en empêchait. Si je n’étais pas assez bien pour toi? Si mes sentiments n’étaient pas partagés. Si tu me repoussais et mettais un terme à notre amitié…

Alors je te dis simplement: « Repose-toi ». Tu enlevas ta main et hocha la tête...je serrai mes lèvres et ravala la boule que j'avais dans la gorge...toutes ces émotions enfouies, cachées. Et je te laissai seule. J'avais besoin de mettre de la distance entre nous. Je n'aurais pas pu me contenir plus longtemps si j'étais resté une minute de plus à tes côtés. Il n'y aurait pas pu avoir de retour en arrière et je ne voulais pas faire d'erreur. Pas avec toi. J’avais besoin de savoir où toi tu en étais et où tu voulais aller. Car que le chemin que je prendrai dépendrai intimement de celui que tu choisirais d’emprunter. 


	35. It was a good death

Mais tu ne te reposas pas. Au lieu de ça tu rejoins l'infirmerie ou tu découvris que le sang de Luna l'avait probablement sauvé. C'était la seule rescapée. Tous les autres étaient morts. Et elle avait l'air guérie. Nous avions peut-être une autre solution.

Je partis avec l'équipe de chasse pour essayer de ramener plus de rations. Malheureusement, on se fit attaquer et kidnapper par les Azgeda. Ils nous ont ramenés à Polis où Echo nous amena directement au roi. Kane fut surpris et inquiet de nous voir. Il ne comprenait pas. Il m'enleva de suite mon bâillon et me demanda si j'allai bien, et ce qui était arrivé.

C'est Roan qui pris la parole en expliquant qu'ils nous avaient trouvés en train de chasser dans les bois alors que notre peuple réparer notre vaisseau. Le garde présent avec moi leur avait déjà dit que nous voulions nous en servir d'abri. Il lui avait tout dit, même que nous avions Luna. Roan pensait que nous voulions le doubler, le trahir. Kane essaya de le convaincre, mais Echo trancha la gorge du garde. Notre alliance était brisée. Ils avaient décidé de nous utiliser comme otage. Roan envoya Echo capturer Octavia malgré mes hurlements.

Pendant ce temps-là, Monty avait révélé la liste à tout le monde. Et tu étais seule contre tous pour affronter ça.

Je commençais à perdre tout espoir dans la cellule, mais Kane était là pour me remonter le moral. Quelques heures plus tard, ils vinrent nous chercher, leurs visages affichant leur peinture de guerre. Roan nous expliqua qu'ils nous ramenaient à la maison, pour prendre notre vaisseau. C'était la guerre. Je leur fis remarquer qu'Octavia aurait le temps de les prévenir et qu'ils allaient perdre. Roan échangea de longs regards avec Écho...cette dernière se retourna et lança l'épée d'Octavia au sol devant moi.

« Elle n'a pas voulu se faire prendre vivante, je suis désolé » expliqua Roan, qui paraissait étrangement sincère, mais je m'en fichais.

Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, je me retenu comme je pus aux grilles..

« C'était une belle mort » continue Écho.

J'eus le sentiment soudain de mourir, de perdre toute respiration. Je ne ressentais que de la peine et de la souffrance. Ma soeur, ma responsabilité, ma vie... Celle que je m'étais juré de protéger, celle qui avait donné un sens à ma vie depuis sa naissance. Je hurlai aussi fort que je pouvais, mais ça ne servit à rien. Rien ne pourrait alléger ma peine, ma souffrance. Ils pouvaient bien m'utiliser, me tuer, je n'avais plus envie de rien, plus le gout de rien. Ma douleur est infinie. Ma soeur n'était plus de ce monde. À quoi bon continuer?

Les gardes m'emmenèrent alors que je continuais à pleurer et à hurler. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. La vie n'avait plus d'importance...

Nous marchions ce qui me parut des siècles, aux côtés de centaines de guerriers Azgeda. Tout le long du chemin, je ne pensais qu'à ma soeur, me demandant si elle avait souffert, si elle m'avait pardonné... J'avais perdu ma soeur alors qu'elle me détestait... Je n'avais pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais malgré toute la haine qu'elle me portait.

Soudain on s'arrêta. Après quelques secondes j'entendis Roan hurler: « Archer, ciblez Wanheda ».

Tu étais là. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ma raison me revenue soudain, il me restait peut être une raison de vivre, de survivre...tu étais cette raison. Mais s'ils te tuaient toi aussi alors autant m'achever tout de suite...

Pourquoi étais-tu là? Étais-tu au courant pour l'attaque? Visiblement... Mais comment avais-tu su ?

On nous fit avancer, sac sur le visage. On nous mit genoux à terre. Le soleil nous brula les yeux lorsqu'ils nous enlevèrent les sacs. J'avais encore les yeux pleins de larmes lorsque j'aperçus ton visage, surpris et apeuré. Tu n'avais apparemment pas envisagé le fait que je sois en otage. Je vis à ton regard en détresse que tu ne suivrais pas ton plan initial et que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas.

Le simple fait de lire dans tes yeux, de te voir là devant moi, ça m'apaisa. Je n'oubliai pas la mort d'Octavia non, mais ma peine se fit d'un coup moins mordante.

« À toi Wanheda » te dit Roan.

Si les snipers tiraient, ils nous tuaient. Je savais que tu ne laisserais pas faire.

« 10 minutes, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Roan te suivit malgré les protestations d'Écho.

Kane fit remarquer à Echo qu'ils allaient perdre, que notre peuple savait qu'ils allaient venir et qu'il y avait des tireurs partout.

Je réalisai soudain qu'Octavia était sans doute encore en vie. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.Elle était vivante, je le sentais au fond de moi.

Monty apparut quelques minutes après votre départ, demandant à parler à la personne responsable. Il eut le temps de me confirmer qu'Octavia était vivante. Je respirai à nouveau.

Monty la prévint donc que Riley prévoyait de tuer Roan. Je réussis à la convaincre de me joindre à elle pour tenter de le raisonner, d'éviter un massacre. Il me détacha et prit Monty à la place. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de raisonner Riley qui ne voulait rien entendre. Echo était prête à le tuer. Finalement, il craqua et se ravisa. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tu ai pu trouver un arrangement. Je n'en doutais pas.

On vous retrouva et la première chose que tu demandas est: « Bellamy, ça va ? »

« Personne n'est mort aujourd'hui », te répondis-je.

« Alors qu'ai-je manqué? » demanda Roan, alerté par le fait que nous n'avions rien à faire ici.

« Rien », lui répondit-elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise finalement.

« Et le vaisseau ? » Te demandais-je.

« Si on n'arrive pas à produire du sang d'ébène, on partagera Arkadia, on trouvera un moyen de survivre ensemble. »

C'est là que l'explosion se produisit...le vaisseau, notre solution, notre trêve venaient de partir en fumée...

Nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers l'Arche, affolés et terrorisés par ce que nous risquions d'y trouver.

Là-bas, c'était le chaos, les flammes prenaient une immense ampleur, les gens couraient de partout, beaucoup étaient blessés, les gens pleuraient, les enfants hurlaient...

« Je dois trouver ma soeur », te dis-je tout en courant vers l'entrée.

« Elle était à l'infirmerie. » M'indiquas-tu en m'accompagnant.

Tu essayas de demander aux gens ce qui était arrivé, mais ils étaient trop choqués pour te répondre.

On regardait partout, désemparés par la triste scène qui se jouait.

« Là, là » me dis-tu, m'attrapant le bras en posant ton autre main contre ma poitrine. C'était Octavia. Elle était avec Niylah et un natif. Les trois étaient mal en point et venaient juste de sortir du vaisseau.

J'attrapai de suite ma petite soeur dans mes bras et courue au plus loin, le vaisseau pouvant à nouveau exploser à tout moment.

« Laisse-moi te sortir de là, je te tiens... »

Tu t'assuras que Niylah allait bien et revins vers nous.

« Hey, hey, ça va . » Tu lui pris la main et posa ton autre main sur son bras...

« C'était Ilyan, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter », nous expliqua-t-elle en toussant. Tu te relevas en regardant fixement Ilyan, qui venait de bousiller nos maigres chances de survie…

Tu ne lâchais pas la main d'Octavia. Nous étions tous les trois reliés les uns aux autres lorsque le vaisseau explosa pour de bon. Tout le monde fut sous le choc. Je serrai O aussi fort que je le pouvais, elle accepta mon étreinte. Je m'accrochai à elle aussi fort que possible, son contact m'ayant manqué depuis la mort de Lincoln. L'humanité venait de voir une de ses dernières chances de survie partir en fumée. Nous n'étions pas sortis d'affaire. Mais nous étions unis. Ensemble on trouverait une solution.

Ce souvenir n'est pas joyeux ni glorieux, et pourtant... je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant...cette connexion , ce lien partagé à cet instant, une famille, celle que j'avais toujours désirée, les deux femmes de ma vie, les deux femmes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde... Si l'Arche n'avait pas été en feu, ce moment aurait été un pur moment de bonheur.


	36. Except Maybe Clarke

Une fois le chaos légèrement retombé, nous nous sommes réunis avec Kane, Monty et Roan. Monty nous a expliqué qu'il ne fallait plus compter sur l'Arche, qui était trop endommagée. Tu expliquas que la seule solution restante était le sang d'ébène. Il n'y avait plus assez de gardes ni de guerriers Azgeda. Les gens voulaient rester avec leur proche et maintenir un semblant de paix jusqu'à la fin. Roan proposa donc de nous conduire jusqu'au labo avec sa garde rapprochée. Raven avait besoin de toute l'hydrazine restante pour pouvoir faire du sang d'ébène. C'était donc notre prochaine mission: conduire le stock jusqu'au labo, en évitant de mourir en route.

Je me rendis à l'infirmerie pour voir Octavia. Elle était allongée sur un lit, me tournant le dos.

« Tu nous as fait peur »... Elle ne réagit pas. « Tu as sauvé énormément de gens O. Si tu ne nous avais pas prévenus qu'Azgeda arrivait nous serions en guerre. »

« Va-t'en ». Me répondit-elle simplement, froidement. Le choc et la peur de l'explosion l'ayant quittée, elle était redevenue glaciale envers moi.

« J'ai cru que tu étais morte O ».. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais dévasté lors des quelques heures ou je pensais ne plus jamais la revoir... Pourquoi perdre notre temps à se quereller ?

« Octavia est morte. Elle est morte quand tu as tué Lincoln... » Prends ça dans les dents. Ma soeur avait le don de me blesser sans même me toucher... Le type de blessure qui reste ancrée bien profondément dans l'âme et qu'on a du mal à soigner.

« S'il te plait ne dis pas ça, O. hey, je suis ton frère. »

Elle se tourna légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux... « Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es encore vivant? » et elle se retourna..Me laissant sans voix avec un trou béant dans la poitrine. Je n'insistai pas et partis te rejoindre pour prendre la route.

On monta tous les deux dans la Rover sans dire un mot, j'essayer de focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose, fixant la route, mais les mots tranchants d'Octavia résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. Tu du ressentir mon mal-être..

« C'est Octavia? »

« Reste concentré sur les arbres ». Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler même si tu étais la seule qui me rassurerait. Je continuais de sentir ton regard compatissant sur moi. Comme à ton habitude, tu ne lâchas pas l'affaire... Et j'appréciais plus que je ne le montrai.

« Elle ne t'a pas pardonné n'est-ce pas? » Je ne te répondis pas, mais tu continuas, essayant de me remonter le moral. « Je t'ai dit que ça prendrait du temps... »

« On en a plus beaucoup maintenant ». Je te regardais brièvement, si je soutenais plus longtemps ton regard, je craquerais.

Tu n'eus pas le temps de me répondre que nous devions nous arrêter. La route était bloquée par des natifs. J'informais camion derrière nous avec Roan et ses gardes de ne pas bouger. C'était les Trikru. Je pensais que c'était un point de contrôle, mais tu vis un blessé.

Tu sortis du véhicule sans que je n'aie le temps de te retenir...

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » me demandèrent les autres à la radio.

« Elle fait sa Clarke, personne d'autre ne sort. » Je te suivis, dans quoi allais-tu encore te jeter?

Un guerrier t'expliqua que les Azgeda avaient brulé leur village et que son père était blessé. Tu inspectas la blessure, mais ne pouvait rien y faire... Un enfant s'approchait du camion contenant Roan. On devait partir. Je te fis remonter dans la Rover. Mais il les avait déjà vus. Nous avons vite démarré sous une pluie de flèches. On l'a encore échappé belle.

On arriva encore à un obstacle: l'eau avait monté à cause de la fonte des glaces, on ne pouvait traverser.

Roan voulut chercher un passage. Tu me demandas de partir avec lui en Rover pour couvrir plus de surface plus rapidement. Tu resterais avec ses gardes et les 2 nôtres pour garder l'hydrazine.

« On ne sera pas long ». Te répondis-je. Ça ne me plaisait pas de te laisser hors de ma surveillance, mais tu avais raison.

On a trouvé un passage en quelques dizaines de minutes. Je pris la radio pour te prévenir, mais personne de répondit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas »... On courut vers la voiture avec Roan pour vous rejoindre.

Je roulais aussi vite que je pouvais vers l'endroit où nous vous avions laissé. Le camion n'était plus là, il n'y avait visiblement plus personne. Je commençais sérieusement à flipper. Où diable étais-tu?

Je tentais encore et encore de vous joindre, mais personne ne répondait.

« La bas! » me dit Roan en courant vers quelque chose, un cadavre enroulé dans la bâche du camion flottant à la surface de l'eau.

On tira le tissu hors de l'eau... J'hésite longuement avant de vérifier qui était à l'intérieur... Je ne voulais pas savoir, j'étais pétrifié à l'idée d'y voir ton visage sans vie.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains... Oufff ce n'était pas toi, mais le plus fidèle garde Roan. Nous avions tout de suite pensé que c'était les Trikru. Roan pensait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Polis et que les miens étaient encore en vie, ou au moins l'un d'entre vous. Je gardais espoir, jusqu'au bout. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

« On doit les retrouver avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Polis avec toute cette essence. Ils les utiliseront pour faire des bombes et tuer tout le monde. » Me dit Roan dans la voiture... Je devais faire équipe avec un natif. Azgeda en plus!

« Tu veux dire qu'ils les utiliseront pour tuer la nation des glaces. Tout ce qui t'importe c'est ton propre peuple. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

« Ouais, pour toi c'est pareil, c'est ce qui nous intéresse tous...à part Clarke peut-être? » me lança-t-il en me regardant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire exactement. Effectivement, tu étais une des rares personnes à te préoccuper de tout le monde. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est de ça qu'il voulait parler. Son regard me signala qu'il parlait de moi, que je tenais plus à toi plus qu'à mon peuple...Roan était intelligent. Il avait visé juste. Je ne répondis pas.

On arriva à l'endroit où été les Trikru, qui ne tardèrent pas à vous attaquer. Roan remarqua que le camion n'était pas là. Ce n'était donc pas les Trikru finalement, mais les Azgeda. Je redémarrai la Rover.

On retrouva le camion un peu plus loin, j'accélérai aussi fort que possible pour vous rattraper. Le guerrier se trouvant à l'arrière avait apparemment l'intention de balancer l'essence. Je parvins à votre niveau pour que Roan puisse sauter dans le camion.

C'est là que je te vis, au volant, conduisant une épée tranchante sous la gorge. J'accélérai pour vous barrer la route et pouvoir viser l'homme qui te menaçait. Tu lui mis un coup de coude et je pus tirer.

Tu pilas de toute tes forces et le camion s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de moi. Tu me regardas avec un sourire de soulagement. Ton sourire était mon plus beau paysage, ma plus belle satisfaction.Je t'avais sauvé, tu m'avais sauvé...c'était une habitude entre nous, on se sauvé l'un et l'autre, on se sauvé même de nous même parfois. Ensemble, rien ne pouvait nous arrêter...


	37. How special you are

Tu montas avec Roan pour retourner vers le labo. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux à pouvoir conduire. Arrivé devant la mer, je descendis de la voiture, fixant l'horizon. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Je devais retourner vers Octavia s'il me restait la moindre chance de rattraper la situation avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas mourir sans lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout. Je devais obtenir son pardon coute que coute. Choisir entre elle et toi n'a pas été facile... Dans les deux cas, une partie de mon coeur me serait arraché. Mais c'était ma soeur, je ne pouvais pas la quitter en si mauvais terme...

Roan déchargea l'essence. Tu vins te placer à mes côtés...sans dire un mot. J'aurais voulu faire le pas qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre, te prendre dans mes bras, ne jamais te lâcher. J'aurais voulu te dire que tu étais ma meilleure amie et bien plus encore, la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier, à qui je pouvais tout dire sans peur d'être jugé, la seule dont j'avais réellement besoin.J'aurai voulu de dire que je n'aurais jamais cru rencontré une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi. Te dire que je t'aimais plus que tout, autant que ma soeur et peut-être même plus encore car cet amour là s'était construit, s'était imposé à moi sans aucune obligation, sans lien le précédent, et pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus vrai, de plus pur. Tu comptais tellement, tu étais ce rayon de soleil qui rendais ma vie encore vivable, qui la rend encore vivable aujourd'hui.

Au lieu de ça, je t'annonçai :« Je vais ramener la Rover au camp. »

« Octavia? » Tu compris de suite, tu avais peut-être déjà compris. Tu ne parus pas surprise et n'essayas pas de m'en empêcher.

« Pathétique hein? Elle me déteste, mais j'insiste et je reviens toujours vers elle.»

Tu me regardas: « C'est ta soeur, c'est ton sang... » Tu détournas le regard: « Elle changera d'avis et verra à quel point tu es spécial. » Je sentis ton regard à nouveau sur moi juste après, tu le tournas dès que je voulus le capter. Je crois que s'il nous était si difficile de se regarder droit dans les yeux si longtemps, c'est parce que l'on était le parfait miroir l'un de l'autre, on avait enduré les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes responsabilités, les mêmes peines...et à ces mots, je me dis qu'on partageai peut être aussi le même amour, la même envie dévorante de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour ne plus jamais se quitter, d'unir nos corps, nos coeurs, nos âmes... Avais-je finalement le droit d'espérer? J’ai essayé de faire preuve de sagesse et de clairvoyance. J’ai essayé de relier les points et d’atteindre une vision globale de notre situation. J’ai surtout fait de mon mieux pour essayer de te comprendre. 

Ce que tu venais de me dire...j'étais si spécial que ça pour toi? Peut-être que finalement, mes sentiments étaient partagés, et nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre... Je ne te quittai pas des yeux et je réalisai que je ne voulais pas risquer de mourir sans t'avoir dit à quel point tu comptais pour moi...à quel point je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie, de ce type d'amour qui envahit chaque cellule de ton corps et que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Tu étais un peu comme le sang dans mes veines, tu étais, es mon essentiel. Tu es ma force, mon soleil, mon coeur, ma joie, mon tout.J'avais encore une fois failli te perdre cet après-midi-là, et ça arrivait bien trop souvent. Je ne voulais pas que l'un de nous quitte ce monde sans que tu saches mes sentiments. Je ne pensais toujours pas être à la hauteur, je ne pensais toujours pas te mériter. Mais tant pis, j'avais trouvé le courage de tout t'avouer, je n'aurai peut-être plus jamais cette opportunité. Alors, je puisai dans tout le courage que j'avais et me décida à risquer notre amitié pour te dévoiler ce que me hantais depuis tant de temps…

« Clarke... » Tu te retournas... « Si on ne se revoit pas... » J'y étais, j'allais dire ces 3 petits mots qui me brulaient les lèvres à chaque fois que je te voyais, à chaque fois que je sentais ton regard si perçant sur moi, à chaque fois que j'entendais ta voix ou même rien que ton prénom...ces trois mots qui me définissaient à présent: Je t'aime. Je t'aime, car je me vois dans tes yeux . Je vois celui que je suis réellement et que peu de personnes connaissent. Ce reflet c'est bien moi. En le trouvant, je me suis retrouvé. Tu es devenu la moitié de mon âme, mon évidence. Je me battrai pour toi, envers et contre tout, je continuerai d'être cette petite épaule qui te soutiendra jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête et tant pis si tu ne l'étais jamais ça ne changerait rien.

Il y a des rencontres qui sont des évidences. Au-delà du coup de foudre, du désir, il y a cette sensation si précieuse, si unique, qui nous fait ressentir le véritable amour Cette évidence qui nous fait dire que la vie a mis notre âme sœur sur notre chemin. Le véritable amour est rare et c’est la seule chose qui donne un sens à la vie.Tu peux rencontrer une centaine d'individus dans ta vie, mais aucune d'elle ne t'aura réellement touché. Puis, tu rencontres une personne et elle change ta vie pour toujours, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cette personne pour moi, c'est toi. Tu es mon âme soeur, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. C'est incroyable et enivrant cette sensation d'avoir trouvé LA personne. Celle auprès de qui nos faiblesses deviennent nos plus grandes force, qui accepte nos défauts. Qui nous pousse toujours vers les étoiles, qui par un seul regard arrive à nous redonner espoir. Je ne pourrais pas te le dire autrement. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre. Tu es la lumière qui éclaire ma vie. Tu es comme l’oxygène, une nécessité à ma vie.

Mais tu m'interrompis de suite: « Non, on se reverra » essayas-tu de me convaincre...et Roan nous appela, car il y a avais un problème. Je ravalai donc mon amour au plus profond de mon coeur, gardant ces mots ancrés dans mon âme jusqu'au moment parfait où je pourrai enfin de dire tout ça... Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce serait dans une lettre!

Savais-tu ce que j'allais te dire? N'étais-tu pas prête à l'entendre? Avais-tu peur de devoir me repousser? Ou n'était-ce tout simplement pas le bon moment? Je n'en savais rien. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça finalement... ou peut-être pas. Sur le moment je me suis dit que nous aurions d'autres occasions... Les mois qui suivirent m'ont fait amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir insisté.

Nous allons retrouver Roan qui nous montra qu'on avait perdu un baril d'essence à cause d'une flèche... Nos chances devenaient vraiment de plus en plus minces. Nous devions faire vite et trouver une vraie solution. Je vous ai laissé partir en mer et suis reparti vers Arkadia... avec toutes ces choses à te dire que ne pourraient peut être ne jamais l'être, ces mots qui danser dans ma tête et qui devaient encore attendre d'être dévoilés..qui attendraient bien plus de temps que je ne le pensais...qui ont finalement attendus plus d'un siècle, et j'espère pouvoir un jour encore te les dire de vive voix.


	38. The clock is ticking

A peine rentré que la pluie noire déclencha un nouveau chaos à Arkadia.. Nous réussissions à tous nous en sortir et nous sauvions un dernier homme qui était tombé dehors avec Kane. Ce dernier m'apprit qu'Octavia n'était pas là et réussit à me dissuader d'aller la chercher. C'est vrai qu'elle était intelligente et connaissait les environs, elle réussirait à trouver un abri. De plus, je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle était allée.

Nous étions en train de nous déshabiller pour désinfecter nos vêtements quand nous avons reçu un appel radio d'un groupe qui était resté coincé dehors, dans la forêt. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de partir à leur secours. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je pris autant de précautions que possible et couru jusqu'à la Rover. Les quelques gouttes de pluie qui ont réussi à m'atteindre me brulaient énormément, mais je ne ferai pas marche arrière. Je devais me rendre utile. Je devais les sauver. Je ne pouvais pas trouver Octavia, mais eux, je savais où ils étaient.

Malheureusement je ne pus arriver jusqu'à eux, un arbre me bloquait le chemin, la Rover dériva et resta embourbée. J'étais bloqué. Mark parlait de l'autre côté de la radio, son fils était en train de mourir. Kane m'implora de renoncer. Je du leur annoncer que je ne pourrai venir les sauver... J'étais anéanti. Mark hurlait, pleurait... Je craquais dans la Rover, cognant le tableau de bord comme si je pouvais me cogner moi-même... une fois de plus j'avais échoué. Tout seul, je n'étais bon à rien.

J'attendis que l'orage passe, mes larmes Mark, je n'obtenu aucune réponse. Kane essaya de me rassurer, de m'épauler...

« Tu as fait de ton mieux »...

« J'ai échoué, ils sont morts ,» dis-je en essayant de contenir mes larmes.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je ne peux protéger personne. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma soeur, ma responsabilité, et j'ai échoué. Ma mère s'est évanouie. Elle était là, elle était dans mes mains. Elle était si fragile, et maintenant qu'est-elle devenue? Si elle est encore en vie, qu'est-elle...je .. »

« Tu n'as pas échoué Bellamy, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour elle. Tu es venu sur terre pour elle. Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé. Ta mère serait fière de l'homme que tu es devenu. Je sais que je le suis. »

Ces mots me réconfortaient un peu , pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rétorquer sèchement:

« Tu as fait dériver ma mère. »

Je n'obtenu pas de réponse. Je rentrai à Arkadia.

Kane m'attendait devant la porte…

« Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Octavia. Je suis désolé. » Je savais que ses excuses avaient un double sens. Il s'excusait pour Octavia, il s'excusait pour ma mère. Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment en fait, il ne faisait qu'appliquer les règles à l'époque. Nous étions tous devenus bien différents en arrivant sur terre. Kane s'était bonifié. C'était sans doute le meilleur d'entre nous, le plus juste, le plus sage. Le modèle masculin que j'aurai aimé avoir plus jeune. Celui que je m'efforçais désormais de suivre.

« On ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être » lui retournais-je avant de rentrer.

Le lendemain, Jaha a organisé une cérémonie pour bruler les morts...encore trop de pertes. Je restais à l'écart, me sentant encore coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver Mark et son fils.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, j'essayais d'arrêter Jasper qui avait prévu d'aller faire une petite balade, ne se souciant apparemment pas de sa sécurité. La situation avait même l'air de l'amuser. Je décidai de l'accompagner avec une tente, au cas où la pluie noire recommencerait. Hors de question de le laisser mourir, même si c'est ce qu'il désirait.

Nous marchions jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Jasper débitant idiotie sur idiotie. Je commençais à perdre patience.

« Ça suffit! » Lui dit en l'attrapant un peu trop brusquement.

« J'essaye juste de t'aider. »

« Tu essayes de m'aider? C'est drôle! Il est tard, on rentre.»

« Bordel... Ouvre tes yeux! Le temps joue contre nous et c'est le cas depuis que nous avons atterri sur cette terrible...jolie planète. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? » lui demandais-je, essayant de comprendre son raisonnement et pourquoi il agissait comme un crétin depuis qu'on nous avait annoncé le Praimfaya.

« Ça veut dire que nous sommes en sursis, chacun d'entre nous! »

« Alors si tu le sais, pourquoi tu le gaspilles! »

« Je ne le gaspille pas toi oui. » Je soufflai, il continua « Quel est le but de te flageller pour toutes les merdes que tu as faites? Tu les as faites! Et je ne dis pas que tu avais tes raisons, car à la fin de la journée, à la fin du monde, tout le monde s'en fout que tu avais tes raisons, car ce sont les tiennes. Peu importe combien tu te punis toi-même, ça ne changera rien, ça ne ramènera personne. La façon dont je vois les choses c'est que nous pouvons passer nos derniers jours en nous lamentant ou nous pouvons tout simplement faire tout ce que nous voulons! C'était le bon vieux temps! »

Son discours avait fonctionné, il m'avait touché. Jasper dans sa folie n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais le Bellamy qui faisait ce que bon lui semblait n'existait plus, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Je restais planté là à le regarder, j'ai cru lire de l'émotion dans ses yeux qui se réfléchit bientôt dans les miens. Puis il m'indiqua le tronc d'arbre juste à côté de moi:

« Haricots magiques... Tu t'en rappelles? » Bien sûr que je m'en rappelais, c'était ce jour-là que nous avions commençait à construire une vraie relation toi et moi, un vrai lien.

« Les noix hallucinogènes! C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici? Si tu penses que j'en prendrai encore, tu es vraiment fou! »

« Comme tu voudras » me répondit-il en prenant toutes les noix qu'il pouvait avant de rentrer à Arkadia.

Jasper me manque, le Jasper innocent et drôle de la navette, il me manque énormément et j'espère qu'il a enfin trouvé la paix là où il est.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, c'était la fiesta! Vraiment... tout le monde ou presque faisait la fête...

« Ils ont commencé sans nous! » constata Jasper avec le sourire.« Allez viens ».

Je le regardai en soufflant, pas encore convaincu, mais bien envie tout de même de décompresser un peu.

« Tout le monde va mourir Bellamy, tu peux l'affronter comme eux ... » il désigna des gens déprimants... « Ou comme eux » dit-il en direction des jeunes faisant la fête. « La fin sera la même, mais qui a dit que le voyage devrait craindre? »

Il lança les noix sous les acclamations des gens...

Je me tournai en direction des pauvres gens qui eux, n'avaient pas envie de s'amuser...puis une fille vint m'aguicher. Au début, je l'ai repoussé, sans vraiment y mettre du mien je l'avoue. Mais j'ai levé la tête et vu Jasper m'encourager à céder. Je le rejoins donc, accompagné de la fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom.

« Bonne idée, laisse quelqu'un d'autre sauver le monde pour une fois. » Me dit-il en me tendant un verre.

Ton visage apparut de suite dans mes pensées. J'aurais dû t'accompagner finalement. J'étais là en train de faire la fête alors que tu devais te saigner pour trouver une solution... Je ne savais pas à quel point cette pensée était réelle. Je n'avais même pas retrouvé ma soeur, je t'avais laissé pour rien...J'aurais pu te perdre pour de bon en fait, si le Nightblood avait mal réagi. J'aurais aimé que tu sois près de moi. Tu n'auras sans doute jamais accepté de faire la fête et de te détendre et pourtant, tu le méritais plus que quiconque. J'aurais tellement aimé profiter de ces derniers instants d'insouciance avec toi. J'aurais pu trouver des centaines de moyens pour te détendre, même si je sais qu'au final, je n'aurai jamais sans doute osé...Je gardai ces instants pour me bercer dans mon sommeil, il n'étaient que songes qui rendait mes nuits plus douces que mes journées.


	39. The lucky one

On apprit le lendemain que Kane, Jaha et Monty avaient finalement trouvé un vrai bunker. Nous devions prendre nos affaires, le strict minimum, mais toutes les rations possibles.

Pourtant, certains jeunes, dont Jasper, ne voulaient pas venir, ils préféraient rester, faire face, mourir.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, personne ne le pouvait. Monty était aussi déterminé que moi, et il avait une bonne raison: Harper était permis eux et Jasper était son meilleur ami. Ils se sont enfermés dans le réfectoire.

Je tentai de les raisonner, mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir. Monty tenta également, mais Harper lui demanda de partir.

Jaha voulut charger, quitte à déclencher une guerre civile. C'était hors de question. Je tentai une nouvelle fois:

« Jasper, des gens vont être blesser je sais que tu t'en préoccupes. »

« Si tu veux que personne ne soit blessé, n'ouvre pas la porte. » Puis il repartit et monta le volume de la musique.

Jaha essaya à son tour: « Mr Jordan, je ne laisserai pas d'enfants mourir ici ». Cette remarque m'énerva.

« Vous les avez envoyés ici pour mourir. La différence aujourd'hui c'est que c'est leur choix.»

« De quoi tu parles? » intervenue Monty.

« C'est ce qu'ils veulent. » finis-je par comprendre? Nous ne voulions pas les abandonner, nous ne voulions pas qu'ils meurent, mais après tout, c'était leur choix, on ne pouvait pas les forcer. Kane me l'avait fait comprendre avec Octavia et sa phrase prenait sens ici.

« Ils sont défoncés, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. » Me répondit-il.

Jaha demanda aux gardes d'enlever l'explosif sur la porte et de repartir. Ça ne plut pas du tout à Monty, mais Jaha lui expliqua ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, reprenant en fait les paroles de Kane: on ne peut pas sauver ceux qu'ils ne veulent pas l'être.

« Si Octavia était là, tu la laisserais rester? »

« Si Octavia était là...au moins je pourrais lui dire au revoir. » Et je repartis vers les gardes. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il prendrait finalement la décision de rester, d'essayer de les ramener...

J'étais sur le point de partir quand Jasper et Harper me rejoignirent.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis »

« Si ça l'est » me répondit Jasper.

« Tu peux toujours rester, tu sais. »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas »

« Merci de comprendre... »

« Où est Monty ? » demanda Jasper, la voix tremblante.

« Il décharge la Rover, on la laisse pour vous au cas où. Il n'a pas dit au revoir?»

Elle remua la tête, au bord des larmes... « Prends soin de lui pour nous tu veux. »

« Tu sais que je le ferai » et je la pris dans mes bras...

Je regardai Jasper, ne savant pas si je pouvais me permettre de le prendre également dans mes bras, s'il me laisserait faire... Je lui dis juste « puissions-nous nous retrouver. »

« On ne se retrouvera pas. » Je sentis l'émotion surcharger mes yeux...

« Comme tu voudras! » lui répondis-je simplement en souriant...et finalement, nous nous sommes enlacés. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Mais au moins notre dernier échange ne contenait plus aucune rancoeur. Jasper était quelqu'un de bien. Notre geste l'a brisé. Je peux le comprendre. Je ressens le poids de sa mort sur ma conscience et je suis sur que Monty et toi aussi.

Ce que je ne me doutais pas par contre, c'est que Monty avait finalement pris la décision de rester, non pas pour mourir, mais pour attendre le dernier moment au cas où Jasper et Harper changeraient d'avis, et il eut raison... Il put épauler Jasper lors de ses derniers instants et il put ramener Harper jusqu'à nous. Au final, Monty et Harper ont eu une belle vie, à deux, loin des guerres... Je les envie parfois. J'aurai aimé avoir cette chance à tes côtés.

Je te rejoignis à Polis, qui était littéralement devenu un champ de bataille, un conclave devait avoir lieu pour déterminer le nouveau commandant et donc le peuple qui pourrait bénéficier du bunker.

C'est ce que tu m'expliquas lorsque nous regardions tous les deux la ville depuis le premier étage de la tour:

« La ville entière sera le champ de bataille. Pas de temps limite, pas de pistolet, un guerrier de chaque clan combattra jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un »

« Et le gagnant aura le bunker, juste comme ça » compris-je. Tu hochas la tête. tu savais comme moi que c'était sans espoir. Je continuai pourtant: « Sans pistolet, sans personne entrainée à combattre comme un natif, il n'y a aucune chance que l'on gagne ».

Tu essayas tout de même de me rassurer: « Hey, on se bat ou on meurt.»

C'est là que je vis Octavia entrer en ville. Elle avait entendu parler du conclave. Elle était là pour combattre. C'était notre meilleure chance, la seule qui savait se battre comme eux. Pourtant, cette idée m'effrayait énormément. Ma soeur avait beau être une vraie guerrière et une excellente combattante qui effrayait à présent plus d'un natif, Skairipa, comme ils l'appelaient désormais, survivrait-elle à 12 autres puissants guerriers surentrainés depuis leur naissance?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, m'attendant à être encore une fois repoussé, et j'allai retrouver Octavia, qui attendait patiemment son heure.« Tu es là pour m'encourager? »

Je vins m'assoir à ses côtés... « Tu n'as pas a faire ça. On peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour se battre».

« Si je meurs, je meurs. Au moins je mourrais en me battant». Son expression ne correspondait pas avec ses paroles. Je sentais bien qu'elle était terrorisée au fond d'elle. Elle ne croisa jamais mon regard.

« O. »

« Non . C'est ma décision Bell. Je sais que j'ai peu de chances, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le démontres.»

Tu arrivas à ce moment-là: « C'est l'heure. »

Octavia hocha la tête et prit la direction de la sortie, mais tu l'arrêtas: « Hey... tu y arriveras ».

Elle ne te répondit pas et sortit... Mais je vis dans ton regard que tu ne le croyais pas non plus... Je te rejoignis.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a ses chances? ».

« En ce moment, c'est ce qu'elle a besoin de croire. » Me répondis-tu, honnêtement. Tu ne m'as pas menti, même pour me rassurer. Tu restais honnête avec moi. En fait, je ne me souviens pas que tu m'as déjà menti une seule fois sans une excellente raison. La seule fois, c'était au Mont-Weather, et c'était pour me protéger. Sinon, je pense que nous avons toujours étais honnête l'un envers l'autre. On lisait l'un dans l'autre presque comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était difficile mentir ouvertement.

On la suivit donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte sur la scène, acceptant notre sceau. Ils étaient tous prêts, Gaia terminait son discours lorsque Luna fit irruption, annonçant qu'elle se battrait ...pour que tout le monde meure.

Si Luna gagnait, personne n'aurait le bunker, personne ne survivrait, et c'était sans doute la plus forte d'entre eux. Autant dire qu'on était vraiment dans la m**** !

Octavia partit se préparer, 2 personnes pouvaient rester dans la tour aux côtés des autres chefs de clans pour superviser le combat. Les autres devaient partir en zone sure. Tu essayas de nous faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de notre sort, mais du sort de toute l'humanité. Luna était celle qui était entrainée pour ça depuis sa naissance. Elle avait toutes ses chances.

« Tu veux qu'on triche? » te demandais-je. J'avais du mal à le croire venant de toi, mais je savais aussi que tu ferais tout pour que la race humaine survive, que notre peuple survive.

Tu remuas la tête sans en être certaine...

Kane prit la parole: « Tu connais les règles, si on triche, on perd. Si on perd, on meurt. »

Jaha reprit: « Les règles ne sont pas le problème, c'est le jeu qui l'est. Même si on arrête Luna, même si Octavia trouve un moyen de gagner, vous croyez vraiment que les natifs accepteront que nous soyons les seuls survivants? »

Kane répondit: « Oui, le conclave est sacré, ils honoreront le vainqueur, qu'ils l'aiment ou pas. Nous sommes tous des natifs maintenant. Tu emmènes notre peuple en sécurité, on prépare Octavia au combat. Le reste dépend d'elle. »

Sur ces derniers mots, ils partirent, nous laissant seuls tous les deux...

« Tu devrais aller avec lui, je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire.» Te dis-je.

Tu remuas la tête...tu savais que je devais y aller, que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais sinon. Tu me connaissais si bien. Ton regard appuyé me donna le courage qui me manquait.

« Je dois aider ma mère à préparer le bunker pour celui qui gagnera. En plus, tu es son frère. Ne pas être là est pire que de dire les mauvaises choses ». Cela suffit à me convaincre. Je partis rejoindre Kane et octavia dans la salle d'entrainement, le coeur lourd et tu ne serais pas près de moi pour m'épauler cette fois.

Kane essaya de lui indiquer les faiblesses de chaque guerrier. Je bouillais intérieurement et Octavia le remarqua de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bellamy? Si tu as quelque chose à dire alors, vas-y.»

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça. Quand la corne annonce le début du combat, trouve un endroit hors de l'arène et attends qu'ils s'entretuent. »

« Tu veux que je me cache? ». Elle était surprise, cela devait être un déshonneur pour elle, mais c'était sa plus grande chance...

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre contre le plus fort des guerriers de chaque clan. »

« Je suis venue pour me battre »

« Tu es la fille de sous le plancher. Utilise-le, comme maman te l'a appris. » Elle baissa la tête, mais parut comprendre...

Kane enchaina: « Bellamy a raison, tu n'as pas à tuer 12 guerriers. »

Elle répondit finalement, semblant approuver notre tactique: « Je devrai juste tuer le dernier d'entre eux. »

On hocha tous trois la tête...je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle suive notre plan.

On vient annoncer le début du combat. Kane la serra dans ses bras.

Je ne savais pas comment agir... C'est elle qui s'approcha de moi, je ne lisais plus de rancoeur dans ses yeux, juste de l'émotion... « Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »

J'aurais dû la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne voulais pas d'adieu. C'était trop dur. « Bien sûr qu'on se retrouvera » lui répondis-je, essayant de la mettre en confiance.

Et je montai rejoindre Kane, la peur aux tripes.

La corne retentit plusieurs fois, le sort en était jeté.

Gaia vint annoncer les premières morts. Je retins mon souffle... « Faites que ce ne soit pas elle. »

Ce n'était pas ma soeur. Plus que 10 à tuer... Mais les Trikru étaient tombés. Le visage d'Indra se décomposa avant que sa fille ne vienne l'enlacer.

« Octavia est toujours là-bas » me dis-Kane avec assurance.

Cela me fit l'effet inverse, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais la revoir... « Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais, même avec la fin du monde. » Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même, je ne sais pas comment j'arrivai à me tenir debout...

« Crois-moi Bellamy, elle le sait. »

Je rassemblai ce qui me restait de lucidité et de force pour aller surveiller le champ de bataille avec les jumelles... Je vis un guerrier se faire descendre, par quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être là. Quelqu'un trichait, Octavia était doublement en danger. Et je savais qui c'était: Echo.

Kane me courut après: « Bellamy attend »

« Ma soeur est là-bas. Echo est en train de tricher et je vais l'arrêter. »

« Tu ne sais même pas si c'est elle. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. »

« On sait tous les deux qui c'est. »

« Alors laisse Gaia et ses éclaireurs les retrouver et la nation des glaces sera punie. »

« Ils ne l'attraperont jamais. Echo est une espionne, c'est ce qu'elle fait! »

« Écoute-moi. Si tu es pris sur le champ de bataille on en paiera tous le prix. Ils tueront Octavia et tout notre peuple sera laissé pour mort.»

« Si j'ai raison la nation des glaces à deux personnes dans ce combat et on mourra dans tous les cas. Et tu crois que je vais juste rester là et ne rien faire? »

Il sembla tout d'un coup réaliser que j'avais raison.

« Non. Non. Tu attends qu'il fasse nuit. Alors tu ne seras pas pris. » Je hochai la tête.

Une fois la nuit tombée, je me faufilai du mieux aussi discrètement que je le pouvais sur le champ de bataille, cherchant Echo, essayant de me faire attraper ni par les éclaireurs ni par les guerriers. Je ne mis pas bien longtemps avant de la trouver. Il faut dire que je savais ce que je cherchais, et je voyais à peu près d'où elle tirait.

J'arrivais dans la pièce d'où elle tirait et me jeta sur elle. J'ai réussi avec peine à prendre le dessus du combat. J'allai l'étouffer quand Roan me frappa.

« J'aurai du savoir que vous deux ne resteriez pas à l'écart. Je vous ai entendu depuis la rue. Vous êtes chanceux que je ne suis pas un éclaireur. »

« Je suis venu l'arrêter » lui expliquais-je.

Il enleva son épée qui me menaçait et la place devant Echo: « Explique-toi »

« J'essayais seulement d'aider à sauver notre peuple. »

Roan ne semblait pas apprécier: « Je ne suis pas ma mère, je refuse de mettre l'honneur de coté pour le pouvoir. »

« Personne ne le saura »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'accepterai pas ton déshonneur pour donner à Luna l'avantage et tu ne feras plus jamais honte à ton clan. Tu n'es plus une Azgeda. »

« Attends »

« Tu es bannie Echo. Et quand je gagnerai ce conclave sans tricher, il n'y aura aucune place pour toi dans ce bunker. Maintenant dégage de ma vue et de ce champ de bataille sans que personne ne puisse te voir, ou tu sauras que c'est toi qui as causé la perte de notre peuple. »

Elle partit sans argumenter davantage.

Roan se tourna vers moi: « Si tu veux me tuer fais-le vite. »

« Je dois comprendre par ta présence que ta soeur est toujours en vie. »

« C'est ça »

« Si j'appelle un éclaireur, elle sera exécutée dans la seconde. Mais ce serait moins drôle. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut gagner n'est-ce pas.»

« Je ne la sous-estimerais pas si j'étais toi. Elle a survécu à pire que ça »

« Avant qu'elle meure, je lui dirai qu'elle a été chanceuse de t'avoir comme frère. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Avant qu'elle ne prenne l'avantage et qu'elle ne te tue, tu lui diras que c'est moi qui a de la chance de l'avoir. »

Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là qu'elle était cachée juste à côté et qu'elle avait tout entendu. Ces quelques mots, cette déclaration à son intention prononcée avec toute ma sincérité et tout mon coeur, c'est ce qui lui a donné la force de continuer, la force de vaincre...et c'est surement ce qui a aidé à nous réconcilier.

Je repartis, en toute discrétion, mais je n'eus pas le temps de rejoindre la tour. Je fus attaqué, assommé et emmené _._


	40. What I have too, like always

Je me réveillai dans le bureau de bunker. Tu étais là, avec Jaha. C'était vous qui m'aviez kidnappé.

Je me levai, encore à moitié sonné, et marcha vers vous: « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait bordel? »

Tu me regardas l'air gêné. Jaha me répondit: « Si seulement un clan peut survivre, il vaut mieux que ce soit le nôtre. »

« Clarke, tu es d'accord avec ça? » te demandais-je en haussant le ton.

Tu ne me répondis pas, baissa les yeux remplis de hontes et humides d'émotions.

« C'était son idée », me répondit Jaha.

« On a fait ce qu'on avait à faire ,» as-tu poursuivis sans grande conviction.

Comment as-tu pu? Je veux dire, je pouvais comprendre tes raisons, elles étaient surement justifiées...mais ma soeur était dehors! Kane était dehors! Indra, Roan...des gens que tu appréciais... Comment avais-tu pu? Ce n'était pas toi! Impossible! J'étais terriblement déçu et il n'y a pas pire déception lorsqu'elle est causée par la personne que l'on aime.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça? Il restait 4 guerriers en compétition, Octavia était l'un d'eux! Elle a peut-être gagné!»

« Elle a peut-être perdu », me répondit Jaha.

« Bellamy, tu as raison. Elle avait une chance. Mais Luna était également dans les 4 finalistes, ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait plus de chances que personne n'obtienne le bunker, que personne ne survive. La fin de l'espèce humaine. Tu peux le comprendre? »

« Oui, je peux le comprendre, tu as fait ce que tu pensais avoir à faire comme toujours.» J'ai vu que mes paroles t'ont touchée, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter... Ma soeur était dehors! Je pris ça comme une trahison même si je savais bien que tu faisais ça le pour le bien général comme toujours... « Mais tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que j'attende ici sans savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma soeur. »

« On n'ouvrira pas cette porte fiston, » intervint Jaha.

« Tu sais quoi, je dois avoir loupé les élections qui t'ont encore élu Chancelier? »

Ta mère entera la pièce. « Je préparai l'infirmerie quand j'ai entendu des gens dans le couloir. C'est fini? On a gagné? »

Comme aucun de vous deux n'osait lui répondre, je pris la parole: « On ne sait pas. »

« Où est Marcus? »

Tu te tournas vers Jaha, n'ayant apparemment pas le courage d'annoncer à ta mère que vous aviez décidé de laisser l'homme qu'elle aime dehors.

Il lui expliqua: « Il était dans la cour, nous avons envoyé des personnes pour lui, Bellamy et Octavia. Bellamy est le seul que nous avons pu ramener à temps. »

Tu baissas la tête, visiblement peu fière de ta décision.

« Donne-moi la radio, Marcus en a une »

« La fréquence n'est pas bonne ici. » Lui mentit Jaha.

Tu te dirigeas vers le bureau sous le regard énervé de Jaha et activé la radio

« Clarke », t'interrogeas Jaha

« Je les laisse dire au revoir! » lui répondis-tu sans laisser place à la négociation. Je ne sais pas si ça t'aiderait à te sentir moins coupable...

Je chercher à faire fonctionner la radio et Jaha se dirigea vers ta mère: « Je comprends ton besoin de savoir, mais je te promets qu'il n'y aura rien d'autre que de la douleur de l'autre coté de cette radio. Les niveaux de radiations commencent à être critiques, les gens doivent déjà les ressentir les effets. Une fois qu'ils réaliseront qu'on a pris le bunker, ce sera le chaos. Et si on ouvre ces portes, on laisse le chaos entrer. »

« Je comprends, maintenant pousse-toi de mon chemin ». Ta mère était décidément aussi têtue que toi. Mais à l'inverse, elle privilégiait les gens auxquels elle tenait avant la survie de l'humanité. Toi tu pensais aux conséquences et tu n'avais pas spécialement tort, je m'en rendais bien compte. Votre raisonnement était censé. J'aurai surement agi de la même façon si ma soeur était avec nous.

On essaya de régler la radio avec ta mère jusqu'à ce que « Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? » C'était ma soeur. « C'est Octavia, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend bordel? »

Je fonçai sur l'émetteur: « O, c'est moi! Ça va ? »

« Je suis en vie, j'ai gagné. Bell, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?»

« Ce n'était pas moi, mais je vais trouver une solution. »

Tu partis vers le fond de la pièce...

Octavia reprit la parole: « Écoute-moi, quand j'ai gagné, j'ai décidé de partager le bunker avec tout le monde. 100 personnes de chaque clan. » Tu te retournas à ces mots, me regardant... « Kane est resté là bas pour nous faire gagner du temps et les aider à choisir et Gaia a réussi à convaincre les éclaireurs de verrouiller le temple. Mais si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que les Skaikru ont volé le bunker, on est tous morts. »

« C'est noté, j'arrive. »

À cet instant, Miller et d'autres gardes entrèrent dans la pièce. Jaha les avait fait venir « Éteins la radio. »

« Thelonius on peut les sauver. »supplia ta mère.

« O, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Attend quoi? On n'a pas de t... » la radio fut coupée.

Jaha commençait vraiment à m'énerver. « L'as-tu entendu? Les natifs l'écoutent maintenant, mais ils ne le feront pas longtemps. Je vais ouvrir cette porte maintenant. »

« Je suis désolé, mais là notre peuple est en sécurité. On ne peut pas le risquer. »

« Pour m'arrêter, tu devras me tuer. » Et j'étais on ne peut plus sérieux.

Miller essaya de me raisonner: « Allez Bellamy, ça n'a pas besoin de se passer comme ça. »

Je courus quand même, mais les gardes se jetèrent sur moi et m'assommèrent à coup de matraque électrique. La dernière chose que je vis était ton regard terrorisé sur moi. Tu avais l'air paralysée...mais tu n'as rien fait pour les arrêter. Je ne pourrais pas compter sur toi cette fois.

Je me réveillai enchainé dans la salle des turbines. Enchainé aux tuyaux. Je tirai aussi fort que je pouvais, hurlais... J'étais dans un sale état! Mais ce n'était rien à côté du fait que ma soeur était dehors et allait mourir alors que nous aurions pu la sauver.

Murphy est venu me voir, il avait été désigné pour me surveiller. Surement car vous saviez que son instinct survit était plus fort que toute autre loyauté.

« Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu es en train de te blesser. »

Je me relevai de suite et le supplia: « Murphy, Murphy détache-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Écoute, je suis désolé pour ta soeur... » Je ne le laissai pas finir et tira un grand coup sur la chaine en hurlant:

« Laisse-moi partir! »

« Je ne peux pas OK! On ne peut pas ouvrir cette trappe alors arrête de te blesser avant que j'appelle les docteurs et qu'on t'enchaine encore plus! »

J'étais hors de moi... « Tu n'as pas changé, tu ne penses qu'à toi même ».

« Tu as tort ». Il sembla avoir été touché par ma remarque. « Écoutes ce n'est que pour quelques jours. »

« Elle sera morte dans quelques jours! »

« Ouais, je suis désolé. » Et il me laissa planté là, hurlant encore de toute mes forces en essayant de briser la chaine.

« Murphy! Laisse-moi sortir! »

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est ta mère qui entra, c'est ce que je voulais. C'était la seule à être de mon côté. J'avais réussi à me blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse venir me soigner.

« Il était temps. Je ne me suis pas fait ça aux poignets pour le plaisir. » Elle me fixa quelques instants et comprit.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à ouvrir la porte. »

« Abby, j'ai vu ta tête quand tu as entendu la voix de ma soeur à la radio. Kane est dehors. »

« Tu penses que je ne le sais pas? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Agis mieux aujourd'hui qu'hier, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est comme ça que nous méritons de survivre. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la convaincre. Elle m'aida rapidement à sortir de là et à endormir Murphy.

« Il ira bien. »

« Ce n'est plus ton problème. Le système de verrouillage est dans le bureau principal, avec Jaha. Tu as un plan pour ça aussi? »

« Ouais ... ouvrir cette fichue porte ou mourir en essayant. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Abby entra dans le bureau de Jaha et s'approcha assez pour lui planter une seringue dans la jambe. Elle m'ouvrit la porte de derrière.

Elle ne semblait toutefois pas à 100% sereine.

Je voulus la rassurer: « Abby, je te le promets, Octavia ne laissera rien arriver à Clarke, et moi non plus. » Je dois avouer que je n'en étais pas certain concernant Octavia, mais j'étais sûr que je me battrai autant pour ta sécurité que je me battais actuellement pour ma soeur. Je ne t'en voulais pas. J'en aurai voulu à la terre entière, mais pas à toi. Je ne pouvais pas. Là était la lutte permanente que tu entretenais avec ta détresse et ton besoin de contrôler pour anticiper la crainte de toujours devoir tout perdre.

« Alors, faisons-le. »

Elle s'occupait de la trappe et me demanda d'aller à côté. Je du me battre contre quelques gardes, mais j'arrivai devant l'avant-dernière porte quand je te vis courir vers moi. La porte s'ouvrir et je commençai à monter les marches menant à la trappe.

« Bellamy stop! » crias-tu en pointant ton arme vers moi.

Je dois avouer que tu étais très convaincante et je savais que tu étais capable de tout pour sauver ton peuple. Je t'avais vu faire avec Finn et je trouvais que tu avais raison bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai dit, Octavia n'aurait pas été de l'autre coté j'aurai surement approuvé ton point de vue. Mais je comptais sur le lien unique que je ressentais entre nous pour te ramener à la raison.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Les radiations empirent et les gens sont en train de mourir dehors.» Je montai une marche et tu tiras juste devant moi. Je te regardais, terrorisé... Je savais que c'était risqué et que des gens allaient essayer de m'arrêter. Comme je l'ai dit à ta mère, s'il fallait mourir en essayant de sauver ma soeur et les gens dehors, alors je mourrai. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé une seule seconde que ce serait de ta main. Je ne pouvais pas mesurer ni comprendre ma douleur. Elle n’avait pas de matière ni de consistance, elle ne se signais d’aucune odeur... Mourir de ta main serait le pire de tout. Ou peut-être que le pire serait de vivre avec ta haine... Non, je ne devais pas y penser. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je devais garder la foi.

« Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Je sentais que tu essayais de te contenir, de retenir tes larmes, de paraitre forte et froide...

« Ce que je dois faire, comme toujours. Maintenant, pousse-toi de la porte. »

« Non...ce n'est pas comme fermer la porte de la navette, ou baisser le levier du Mont Weather, ou la cité des lumières. » La mention de ces tristes souvenirs ne fit que remplir en plus tes yeux de tristesse... « On savait ce qu'on devait arrêter alors. Là, on ne sait rien. »

« On sait que si cette porte reste fermée la race humaine survivra. »

Les larmes étaient à deux doigts de couler maintenant, mais tu semblais déterminée. « S'il te plait » me supplias-tu. J'avais l'impression que tu accomplissais une épreuveinsoutenable.

« Tu vas devoir me tuer, c'est la seule façon de m'arrêter. » Je m'excusais avec mes yeux, mais j'essayais également de te faire passer toute mon incompréhension, tout mon espoir, tout mon amour...

Tu continuas de me fixer, mais tu laissas désormais les larmes coulées sur ton si joli visage, déchirée par cette décision que tu devais encore une fois prendre... Moi ou la race humaine, notre peuple presque entier... À voir ta tête, je pensais sincèrement que tu allais faire ce sacrifice et tirer. Tu tremblais, pleurais. Bizarrement, j'attendais patiemment que mon heure vienne sans rien ajouter. Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre? T'avouer que je t'aimais là maintenant et te détruire pour le restant de tes jours en ajoutant un poids supplémentaire à ta culpabilité? La vie d'Octavia serait détruite de toute manière. Et puis, si tu étais capable de me tirer dessus, si j'étais si insignifiant pour toi...à quoi bon rester en vie ? Tu pourrais me briser le cœur en petits morceaux que j'aimerais encore les ramasser et les remettre dans tes mains. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais laissé ta mère se pendre quelques semaines plus tôt pour empêcher ALIE de contrôler tout le monde... Tu faisais toujours en sorte d'agir pour le bien de l'humanité, et non ton bien personnel. Quelles étaient mes chances actuellement? Il n’y avait pas de règles ni de lois, chacun devait suivre la voix qui vient de son cœur, ou se focaliser sur celle de sa raison… choisir la voie intérieure qui savait, ou choisir celle de la raison qui réussissait à la faire taire.

Pourtant, tu baissas ton arme, pleurant de plus belle. Je te laissai là et m'empressa d'ouvrir la porte avant que tu ne changes d'avis. Tu m'avais choisi moi...tu avais choisi de m'épargner et de risquer la vie des autres. Tu aurais pu au moins tirer sur un endroit sans aucun risque, dans la jambe ou le bras , juste pour m'affaiblir et que les gardes aient le temps de m'arrêter... Pourtant tu ne m'as même pas blessé. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu t'es contenté de baisser ton arme en pleurant. Tu faisais ce sacrifice...pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais réussis à prendre sur toi pour m'épargner, pour me laisser tout risquer… mais la roue qui tourne nous montre que le sens à suivre est à l’opposé de celui qui aurait pu nous détruire non? Ce geste t'aurait-il finalement achevée autant que moi? Je n'avais pas le temps d'interpréter ce geste. Pas tout de suite. Je comptais pour toi, c'était sur à présent. Mais là, je devais ouvrir cette trappe. Je ne voulais pas prendre le moindre risque que tu changes d’avis.


	41. I’ll join you

Dès qu'Octavia me vit, elle se jeta dans mes bras « Je savais que tu y arriverais ». Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rancoeur dans sa voix. Elle paraissait soulagée, heureuse d'être dans mes bras, reconnaissante. Ça me faisait un bien fou. Après tout ce que nous avions enduré ces derniers mois, nous nous étions enfin réconciliés. J'avais retrouvé ma soeur. Je le sentais. Je n'avais aucun regret d'avoir ouvert cette trappe.

« Je t'aime tellement », lui dis-je. Elle ne répondit pas, mais resserra son étreinte et je sentis ses larmes coulées dans mon cou.

Indra nous interrompit: « Octavia, ils sont là. »

Octavia se plaça devant eux et leur dit : « Oso laik Wonkru, et c'est notre maison. »

Elle attrapa l'épée d'Indra et la place devant la gorge d'Echo: « Tout le monde sauf toi. »

Echo avait l'air d'un coup apeurée, et fragile. C'était la première fois que je la voyais tellement terrorisée, encore plus que lorsque Roan l'avait bannie devant moi. Elle avait de quoi l'être, se doutant bien que ma soeur n'aurait aucune pitié envers celle qui avait failli la tuer en la poignardant au bord de cette falaise.

« Tu as dit... »

« J'ai dit que ton peuple pourrait vivre, je n'ai rien dit à propos de toi. »

Octavia lui parla encore en chuchotant, assez bas pour que personne ne puisse entendre.

« Heureusement pour toi, ton bannissement sera court .» ajouta Indra.

« Praimfaya m'attend », termina Echo en partant.

« Bienvenue chez vous .» Adressa Octavia aux chefs de clans.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous étions réunis dans le bureau afin de répartir le bunker. Jaha ne sembla pas apprécier:

« Tu appelles ça de la justice? »

« J'appelle ça faire les choses correctement, grâce à mon frère. »

Il se tourna vers toi: « Tu as laissé ça arriver. Combien d'entre nous devront mourir. » Tu ne répondis pas, visiblement gênée, honteuse. Je ne savais pas par rapport à quoi exactement, mais tu n'étais pas à l'aise et ne répondit pas. Regrettais-tu de m'avoir laissé ouvrir?

« Sois reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas vous tous » lui répondit Indra.

« Chanceux? »

Kane reprit: « On a 100 places. Les autres clans ont déjà choisi leurs survivants. On doit faire la même chose. »

« 100. On est 4 fois plus! » Constata Jaha.

« Une douleur que chaque clan doit s'infliger.»

« C'est ce que tu voulais? » te demanda-t-il cherchant encore à te faire culpabiliser comme si tout reposait sur toi. Il aurait voulu quoi ? Que tu me tues ?

« Personne ne voulait ça. »

Octavia s'énerva: « Ce qu'on veut n'a rien à voir avec ça! Skaikru a 100 lits, c'est pareil pour les autres clans! Bellamy en prend un. Le reste n'appartient qu'à vous. La vague de radiations arrive dans 24H, vous en avez 12 pour vous décider. » Et elle nous laissa dans le bureau avec Jaha, Kane et ta mère.

Rapidement, la salle principale se transforma en cauchemar. Notre peuple fut sorti de force de leur chambre et enfermé dans l'entrée. Nous sortîmes du bureau pour constater l'état de panique totale...

« 3 personnes sur 4 parmi ces gens vont mourir ce soir. Vous pensez toujours avoir fait le bon choix? » Nous dit Jaha.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Nous sommes retournés dans le bureau où ta mère venait de recevoir l'appel radio de Raven, qui était parvenu à s'en sortir. Abby lui avait promis qu'elle enverrait une équipe pour aller la chercher.

Jaha pris la parole: « Notre peuple est effrayé Marcus, on doit de leur dire quelque chose. »

« On vient juste de parler à Raven. Quand elle sera là, on aura tout le personnel essentiel. »

« Ça nous laisse combien de place? » demandas-tu.

« Incluant le personnel essentiel et les places réservées aux enfants de moins de 16 ans, il nous en reste 80. »

« 80 » répétas-tu...choquée

Je baissai également les yeux...

Jaha reprit: « Je en peux pas croire qu'on parle d'envoyer 364 personnes de notre propre peuple à la mort. »

Tu intervins: « Nous sommes chanceux qu'ils nous laissent encore de la place dans ce bunker après tout ça. »

« Écoutes ça ne me plait pas plus que toi... » Kane voulut dire quelque chose, mais Jaha lui coupa la parole: « Alors on combat! »

« Non, toute sorte de résistance nous coutera tous la vie. Le meilleur moyen d'en finir et de recourir à une loterie pour les places restantes»

Tu soufflas et pris ta tête entre tes mains, dépassées par tout ça. Mon instinct me poussait à vouloir te rassurer, même si je ne l'étais pas moi-même, à t'apaiser, à te prendre dans mes bras... Mais ne venais-tu pas de pointer une arme sur moi?

Jaha poursuivit: « Ça ne fonctionnera pas Marcus. »

« C'était ton idée. »

« C'était pour avoir une chance de survivre. »

« Et en quoi c'est différent? » lui demanda Abby.

« Jusqu'à il y a 20 minutes, notre peuple pensait être en sécurité et avait baissé sa garde. Ils ont choisi leur chambre, défait leurs affaires. Ils ont imaginé leur futur. Et vous voulez leur enlever ça maintenant? Croyez-moi, ils ne se laisseront pas faire. »

Tu te décomposais de plus en plus, surement sur le point de craquer. Je connaissais ce regard, tu pouvais paraitre forte face aux autres, mais je savais bien ce que tu ressentais intérieurement. Tu étais au plus mal. Comment te blâmer en te voyant si désemparée?

« Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile, mais nous avons besoin que ces gens entendent raison. »

Je n'en pouvais plus non plus, il me fallait de l'air et je n'abandonnerai pas Raven: « Quelqu'un doit aller chercher Raven, je suis volontaire. »

Je ne te regardais pas pourtant j'ai immédiatement sentis ta réaction, tu t'es de suite tournée vers moi: « Je viendrai avec toi. »

« Non, quelqu'un d'autre ira avec lui ». Objecta ta mère.

« Maman, Raven a besoin de notre aide. Je connais le chemin jusque l'île, j'ai besoin de faire ça. » Tu avais besoin de t'évader d'ici toi aussi, ou de te racheter. Ou peut-être avais-tu peur que j'échoue et ne revienne pas. Tu étais tellement fragile depuis ces quelques dizaines de minutes...ailleurs...toi qui étais habituellement si sure de toi, tu paraissais à présent douter de tout. C'était comme si m'avoir épargné t'avait fait réaliser quelque chose...T'avais ouvert les yeux sur une vérité que tu enfouissais profondément en toi.

« Bien, vous serez en sécurité et il y aura une place pour chacun de vous quand vous reviendrez. » Venus nous dire Kane en me prenant amicalement par l'épaule.

« Je vous rejoins à la trappe d'accès » se résigna ta mère.

On alla donc s'habiller avec les combinaisons anti radiation. Ta mère vint nous donner les dernières recommandations et nous indiquer qu'on avait 23h pour revenir.

« Je t'aime Clarke, n'oublie jamais ça. »

« Ce n'est pas un au revoir, » lui répondis-tu pour la rassurer sans doute, je savais bien qu'à l'intérieur tu étais terrorisée. Je le savais car j'étais dans le même état. « Je sais ce que tu as vu dans ta vision, mais je suis une sang d'ébène maintenant. Je veux dire. bien, peut-être que ça a fonctionné »

« Clarke écoutes moi, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes personnes, mais c'est faux. Il y en a. Tu en es une. » Elle avait raison, tu es l'une des meilleures personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées, une des moins égoïstes. Tu avais peut être du faire quelques erreurs, mais tu étais humaine après tout, qui n'en faisais pas? Et tu avais su tirer leçon de chacune de tes erreurs, te rendant à chaque fois plus forte, plus juste...je ne suis peut être pas très objectif quand je pense à toi, mais c'est réellement ce que je pense. Tu es parfaite Clarke, j'accepte toute ta personne entièrement et sans condition. Je chéris chaque face de ta personnalité.

Tu n'étais peut-être pas liée à moi autant que je le désirais mais je pensais pouvoir dire sans me tromper que tu étais ma meilleure amie. Et ton amitié avait dépassée mes espérances. Ton amitié était remplie de surprise comme tu me l'avais encore prouvé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle me faisait rêver, elle me donnait de l'espoir, me donnait encore envie de continuer à rester sur cette Terre et à me battre jusqu'au bout pour que je puisse te dédier ma victoire. 

Je n'osai pas regarder vers vous, mais je sentis ton regard sur moi.

Tu ajoutas « Même si je ne voulais pas ouvrir la porte? »

« Oui, il n'y avait pas de bon choix. »

« Il n'y en a jamais » lui répondis-tu la voix tremblante, te ressassant certainement les horribles choix que tu avais été forcée de faire.

Vous vous êtes enlacés et j'essayais de me faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas briser cet instant. Une fois fini, tu m'as regardé avec ton visage plein de larmes puis as vite détourné la tête, surement honteuse... Il y avait quelque chose de plus en plus intime dans l'intention que tu mettais dans tes regards envers moi. Tes regards étaient de plus en plus intense et je voulais me noyer dedans.

« Prenez soin l'un de l'autre », m'avisa Abby.

« Oui madame. » Elle savait bien que je ferais tout pour te protéger. Elle savait. Pourtant j'ai rompu ma promesse...

Murphy ouvrit la porte et nous informa que lui et Emori viendraient avec nous pour nous aider. Emori connaissait l'île comme sa poche. C'était surtout pour avoir plus de chances d'être parmi les survivants du bunker.

Emori et toi partîtes en avant et je retins Murphy par le bras: « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches vraiment à faire Murphy? » Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, pas totalement.

« Tu nous as tués à l'instant où tu as ouvert ces portes tu le sais ça. Penses-tu vraiment que notre peuple va garder une place à Emori ou à moi? On était en sécurité et tu as tout fait foirer. Tu veux savoir ce qu'on va faire: survivre! Il y a un bunker sur cette ile, c'est sur notre chemin. C'est tout. »

« Le bunker n'est pas approvisionné Murphy, vous en tiendrez pas 5 mois, encore moins 5 ans. »

« Probablement pas. Au moins on survivra à la vague. On ne peut pas tous faire parti du personnel essentiel oui voir une soeur qui dirige les natifs » puis il partit vous rejoindre, je le suivis et nous prîmes la route vers Raven sans se douter qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible.


	42. I never meant to hurt you

On prit la route, nous deux à l'avant, Murphy et Emori à l'arrière. L'ambiance était tendue, nous ne nous disions pas un mot. Mon esprit fusait dans tous les sens...ce que tu avais fait dans le bunker... On avait vécu énormément d'épreuves tous les deux, trop d'épreuves...

Certes, tu avais pointé une arme sur moi et je t'en voulais énormément pour avoir voulu laisser ma soeur dehors. Mais, tu m'avais épargné. Tu avais choisi de risquer la survie de l'humanité, la survie de notre peuple, pour me laisser la vie sauve. Pourquoi? Étais-je aussi important à tes yeux que tu l'étais aux miens? Tu avais tué Finn, que tu semblais aimer, pour sauver notre peuple, tu l'avais tué de nos propres mains. D'après ce que j'en ai appris, tu avais choisi de rentrer à Arkadia le matin où Lexa est morte. Tu avais choisi de rentrer où c'était le chaos alors que tu avais une place en sécurité à Polis, près de la femme que tu avais dit aimer...pour aider ton peuple. Tu avais également choisi de laisser ta mère se pendre devant tes yeux plutôt que de donner raison à ALIE. Ta mère, la femme qui t'a donné la vie.

Mais dans ce bunker, alors que tu pointais ton arme sur moi pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte et ainsi garantir à notre peuple une vie en sécurité, tu n'as pas pu tirer. Tu n'as pas pu me sacrifier. Ça me tourmentait tellement l'esprit. Tant de questions. Tu aurais également pu juste me blesser assez pour que je sois hors d'état de nuire. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait non plus. Tu savais que je ne supporterais pas l'idée d'avoir laissé ma soeur à la surface, que ça me tuerait à petit feu. Tu m'as épargné, totalement. Tu m'as laissé ouvrir cette porte avec toutes les désastreuses conséquences qui attendaient derrière. Tu as tout risqué, pour moi. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique raison possible...

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour arrêter d'y penser, je devais me concentrer sur la route, sur la mission. C'était plus facile de t'en vouloir. En fait non, je n'ai jamais pu tenir bien longtemps, il m'était impossible de rester en colère contre toi, surtout en prenant conscience du sacrifice intérieur que tu avais fait. Quand on aime comme je t'aime, on peut pardonner autant de fois que necessaire. Le coeur n'a pas de mémoire quand il s'agit de sa raison de battre.

Je devais prendre la parole, briser ce froid, te confronter, essayer d'en savoir plus...

« Pourquoi tu es venue sur cette mission Clarke? » te demandais-je froidement en regardant droit devant moi.

« Raven est mon amie. »

« Hier ça ne te dérangeait pas de laisser tes amis mourir dehors, ma soeur aussi, Kane aussi. » Je ne te regardais pas.. Je devais te dire ce que je ressentais, je devais savoir si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais même si je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir davantage, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te confronter. Il fallait crever l'abcès, pour que l'on puisse passer à autre chose. Je détestais tellement quand c'était froid entre nous. J'étais épuisé. Le chaud et le froid. Un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière. Voilà à quoi ressemblait notre quotidien et je le supportais de moins en moins.

« Je n'étais pas sereine avec ça et tu le sais. »

On se parlait sans se regarder... je savais bien que je ne réussirais pas à t'en vouloir une minute de plus si je plongeai mes yeux dans les tiens, y lisant toute ta souffrance...Tu voulais dire quelque chose, je le voyais. Tes yeux étaient humides mais rien ne coulait. Il y avait quelque chose que tu ne me disais pas. Et je le savais car j’étais habitué à jouer lemême jeu.

Puis tu ajoutas la voix brisée par les larmes que tu retenais depuis déjà trop longtemps: « Bellamy je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. » Tu étais sincère. Je le savais. Je l'avais vu dans ton regard dévasté lorsque tu as baissé ton arme. À vrai dire c'était la première fois que je voyais autant de regret et de souffrance dans ton regard...pourtant ce sont deux émotions que j'avais l'habitude de partager avec toi. C’était normal de se sentir mal tu sais, ça n’a rien a voir avec de la faiblesse. Tu t’en es relevé plusieurs fois d'ailleurs et aujourd’hui tu es plus forte. L’amour est une force mais il peut aussi faire très mal et devenir une faiblesse. Tu l’a appris à tes dépends, tout comme moi. Et pourtant je ne voudrais supprimer ce sentiment pour rien au monde car c'est le plus beau qu'il soit.

« Pointer une arme sur moi est une drôle de façon de me le montrer. » Que pouvais-je dire de plus ? Merci de m'avoir épargné et d'avoir risqué la vie de notre peuple ? Tu as pointé une arme sur moi, mais le fait que tu m'as épargné m'a prouvé que je comptais pour toi et c'est tout ce que j'en retiens? ...Mouais, non.

« Je n'ai pas tiré. »

« Et c'est supposé être suffisant? »

« Rien n'est OK. Peu importe les choix que je fais, quelqu'un meurt. »

C'était trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus jouer à ça, te faire endurer ça. Tu avais assez souffert et tu devais te punir toi-même plus que n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Si on vivait nos dernières heures, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit en conflit une seconde de plus. J'avais besoin de te rassurer, de te faire savoir que tu pourrais compter sur moi, que je ne t'en voulaispas.

« Et bien, ne pas me tuer, c'était un bon choix » on se décida finalement à se regarder. Je te souris et tu me rendis mon sourire tout en restant désolée... Quand t'étais là, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autres, car quand t'étais là, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autres..Tu détournas le regard rapidement, mais je ne pus détourner le mien... Et nous avons failli avoir un accident, tellement pris par toi que j'en avais oublié la route. Quelqu'un se tenait sur la route. Nous l'avons écrasé et le camion a foncé droit sur un arbre. Il ne serait surement plus fonctionnel.

« Il a surgi de nulle part juste devant nous. C'est comme s'il cherchait à mourir. » Constatas-tu.

« Reste ici, je vais vérifier les dégâts. »

À peine la porte ouverte que je fus attaqué par un natif. Ils arrivaient de tous les côtés, essayant de nous enlever nos combinaisons.

On était en très mauvaise position, ils avaient clairement l'avantage sur nous, mais quelqu'un arriva à cheval et leur décocha plusieurs flèches. C'était Echo.

« Il va y en avoir plus, on devrait y aller. »

« Echo que fais-tu là » lui demandais-je. Son visage commençait à montrer les signes des radiations.

« Je sais qu'il y a un bunker sur l'ile. Je viens juste de vous sauver la vie. J'espère que vous me retournerez cette faveur. »

« À moins qu'on trouve un autre véhicule. Personne n'arrivera jusqu'à l'île. »

J'essayais de joindre Monty à la radio pendant que tu aidais Echo à enfiler une combinaison.

Monty était notre seule et dernière chance. Il finit par me répondre et j'expliquai donc qu'on avait besoin de lui même si c'était risqué.

« On se met en route, explique-moi où vous êtes. »

Emori se mit à tousser. Tu vérifias de suite ce qui n'allait pas et Murphy accourut vers elle.

« Tu as été exposée », lui dis-tu.

« Comment c'est possible elle porte une combinaison ? » te demandas Murphy. Tu bégayas, cherchant une explication.

« Il y a un trou dans le casque. » Trouvas-tu assez rapidement.

« Tu peux le réparer? » Te demanda-t-elle.

On ne pouvait pas, mais Murphy s'énerva : « Alors donne-lui la combinaison en trop. »

«On n'a pas de ... »

« Si on n'en a un. » Il se tourna vers Echo « Enlève-la ,maintenant .»

« Je vous ai sauvé la vie. »

« Qu'aurais-tu fait si on n'avait pas été attaqué? Je veux dire vous pensez sérieusement qu'elle nous suivit par pure gentillesse? Elle nous aurait attaqués à la seconde où on se serait arrêté! Donne-moi la combi !»

Je me mis en travers pour lui barrer le passage « non! »

« Quoi? »

« SI tu abîmes la combinaison, ça ne sauvera personne. »

« Je ne la laisserai pas mourir. » Me dit-il plus calmement. Et je pouvais le comprendre.

« Moi non plus » ajoutas-tu soudain. J'ai su à l'instant même que tu allais encore faire un truc qui n'allait pas me plaire.

Tu enlevas ton casque sous le regard choqué de tout le monde, surtout moi, je pense.

« Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »... décidément j'allais finir par mourir d'inquiétude et non des radiations!

« J'ai du sang d'ébène. »

« Du sang d'ébène non testé. » Te rappelais-je, essayant de te faire entendre raison.

« On le teste maintenant. » Me répondis-tu sans grande conviction. « Enlève son casque », demandas-tu à Murphy qui ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Je pris quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle, mon calme...

« Là, voilà, rapidement. » Lui dis-tu...

Tu n'avais plus de protection désormais... Je regardais Murphy sauver Emori, la fille qu'il aimait, alors que moi je risquais une fois de plus de te perdre. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne voulais pas que tu lui donnes ton casque, je voulais que tu restes en vie à tout prix.

« Bellamy? Tu es là? Réponds. » Monty me sortit de mes pensées.

« Ouais on est là. Tout droit vers le nord à partir de Polis . Et Monty, conduit vite!» Lui dis-je sans détourner mes yeux effrayés de ton visage à découvert.

J'attendais Monty, regardant vers l'horizon, je n'osais pas te regarder. C'est toi qui me rejoignis.

« On doit en parler » me dis-tu, sachant que je comprendrai immédiatement.

« On a manqué la fenêtre, si on continue vers l'île on ne reviendra pas. »

« Et pour eux? » me dis-tu en désignant Murphy, Emori et Echo. « On se sauve juste nous-même? »

« Clarke, si le sang d'ébène fonctionne on doit te ramener à Polis pour que tu puisses convertir autant de monde que possible avant que la vague n'arrive. Si ta mère arrive à fabriquer du Nightblood, on a juste besoin d'attendre que ça passe. On peut toujours sauver tout le monde. »

« Mais pas Raven. »

Je compris que tu n'abandonnerais pas. Nos regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre encore une fois de plus...essayant de trouver LA solution miracle, essayant de se réconforter l'un l'autre. Honnêtement, je voulais sauver Raven, mais je ne voulais pas risquer ta vie. J'aurais pu passer mes dernières heures là, nos âmes entremêlées dans un regard plus profond que la Voie lactée, totalement captivé par ton être tout entier, débarrassés des ténèbres dans lesquelles nous nous étions enchaînés jusqu’à aujourd’hui...A y réfléchir, ça aurait été une belle mort.

Je me suis alors dit que je devais tenter, tenter une dernière fois de te faire oublier ta peur…une dernière fois, que tu comprennes que je ne te lâcherai pas. Que tu étais ma priorité... 

Monty et Harper arrivèrent à ce moment-là, interrompant notre conversation silencieuse et mon aveu qui ne demandait qu'à passer la porte de mes lèvres.

On s'empressa de charger le véhicule. J'allai aider Echo qui était encore fragile à monter dans le camion quand tu te mis à tousser, à tousser du sang... J'étais tétanisé. Je ne pouvais pas réagir. Je te regardais te vider de ton sang, impuissant. Visiblement le sang d'ébène n'était pas la solution. Et c'est toi qui allais en payer le prix. Hors de question que je te regarde mourir, là devant moi. Mourir auprès de toi, j'aurai pu me faire à l'idée. Mourir avant toi, sachant que tu es en sécurité, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé...mais te regarder mourir...voir la vie s'échapper lentement de ton corps alors que nous avions encore tellement à découvrir, à partager, à aimer ... je n'y survivrai pas.

« Clarke, tu dois mettre la combinaison. Elle était pour Jasper. » Te proposa Monty tristement. « Au moins maintenant elle sera utile. Tu devrais la mettre, Jasper l'aurait voulu aussi. Si on doit encore aller jusque l'ile on ferait mieux de... »

« On ne va pas jusque l'île » le coupais-je. Nous n'y arriverions pas à temps. Je voulais te mettre en sécurité même si ça voulait dire que le reste de nos amis ici présents n'auraient peut-être aucune chance de survivre. J'oubliai tout le reste, Raven, nos amis... Je voulais juste te sauver toi. Mon rythme cardiaque battait si vite que ça m'étourdissait. Je ne ressentais plus que l'adrénaline de la peur de te perdre.

« Si on y va » interviens-tu.

« Clarke... »

« Le sang d'ébène ne fonctionne pas. »

« On n'en sait rien. Luna était malade avant d'aller mieux donc... »

« Même si tu as raison, il ne nous laisseront pas tous entrer dans le bunker si je suis encore malade. Il a fallu des jours que l'auto-immunité de Luna la guérisse. Et entre temps, la vague sera déjà là et tous nos amis seront morts. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?» Tu savais bien que non, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer nos vies en allant sur l'île, ta vie... Si tu savais comme j'ai regrettais de ne pas t'avoir ramené de force dans ce bunker quand j'étais sur l'anneau. Certes, nos amis, ma famille à présent, serait tous morts, mais je t'aurai sauvé, nous aurions été ensemble...

Je devais te convaincre. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix de toute façon.

« Tu sais bien que non. Clarke, à moins que j'ai loupé quelque chose il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour nous tous de survivre. »

« Peut-être que si. »

Tu avais une idée. Aller dans l'espace...c'était fou, mais ça pourrait fonctionner. Raven pourrait surement. Et puis, c'était le seul moyen de sauver chacun d'entre nous. On devait essayer, pour eux, pour nous, pour toi. Si ça fonctionnait, l'idée de rester coincé 5 ans dans l'espace presque seul avec toi m'enchanta plus que jamais. J'aurai enfin le temps de me consacrer à notre relation, de tester réellement tes sentiments qui je le pense aujourd'hui, était réciproque...de te dire et de te prouver tout ce dont mon coeur et mon âme étaient faits: mon amour pour toi...et tu te seras bien vite rendu compte que le mot amour est bien faible face à ce que je ressens réellement...oui, ça aurait pu être vraiment parfait. Nous n'aurions presque que ça à penser, plus rien de dramatique à s'occuper, juste nous... Ma captivité à tes côté serait un délice, une promesse de beaux lendemains, un horizon dont je voyais les contours et que je n’avais jamais connu, les frontières d’un nouveau pays qui s’appellerait l’amour, le bonheur, la paix. Ça valait le coup d'essayer! SI j'avais su...si seulement j'avais eu la moindre idée que tu ne ferais pas partie de ce voyage, je t'aurai ramenée de force dans ce bunker!


	43. One last hug

On arriva au labo où nous trouvions une Raven très surprise de nous voir, pensant qu'on l'avait abandonnée.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?»

« On ne te laissera pas tomber », lui répondis-je.

« Mais, on n'a plus le temps de rentrer. »

« On ne repart pas, on monte » lui dis-tu avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, ne parais pas si surprise. C'était ton idée depuis le début après tout.» Poursuivit Murphy

« L'espace? Mais on aura jamais assez d'essence pour redescendre. »

« On aura 5 ans pour trouver une solution », lui répondit Harper.

« Vous parlez de l'anneau! »

« Ce serait une honte de gâchée une fusée! » Blaguais-je.

« Mais on vivra comment? »

« Ils ont laissé un générateur d'eau là bas, et on pourra utiliser la ferme d'algues. Il suffit juste qu'on répare ces deux choses et on aura à boire et à manger. » Lui expliquas-tu.

« Salade d'algue et urine recyclée, je signe! » ironisa Murphy .

« C'est mieux que de mourir! » lui rétorqua Emori.

« C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. »

« Hey ralentissez, respirer est important aussi. C'est quoi le plan pour l'oxygène? » demanda encore Raven.

Monty prit alors la parole: « Si on se base sur ce que Murphy a raconté à propos du Bunker, je pense, je prie, pour qu'il y ai un générateur d'oxygène là bas. On le prend, on le branche. Le tour est joué. »

« Tu es un ingénieur Monty, tu sais bien qu'il y a un millier de choses qui pourrait mal tourner avec ce plan non ? »

« Oui, et chacune d'entre elles nous tuera tous. Mais rester ici nous tuera aussi alors. »

« Raven, on a besoin que tu nous fasses décoller avant que la vague arrive. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Tu peux le faire? » lui demandais-je finalement.

On la regarda tous et elle fit de même sur chacun d'entre nous...puis elle partit vers mes ordinateurs ...

« Qu'est-ce que j'en dis? »

On se regarda l'un l'autre en attendant sa réponse...

« Je dis que la vague de radiation peut embrasser mon cul! »

« Bien, c'est sur, on retourne sur l'Arche. » Annonças-tu.

Pendant que Raven mettait en place l'organisation, nous décidions de joindre le bunker pour tout leur expliquer. Je parlerai à Octavia en premier et tu pourrais dire au revoir à ta mère après.

« 5 ans . Vous pourrez vraiment survivre là haut? »

« Raven pense que oui. Aussitôt que ce sera sur, on trouvera un moyen de redescendre. On se retrouvera. »

« J'attendrai, sous le sol. »

« Tu n'es plus cette petite fille. »... Elle ne répondit pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a O ? »

« Je ne crois pas être faite pour ça Bell. Ils me regardent comme si je savais quoi faire, juste par ce que j'ai gagné un combat. »

« Ils te regardent comme ça, car tu les as sauvés. Mais ça ne durera pas. Maintenant tu dois diriger. »

« Comment? Je ne suis pas un leader. Ça devrait être toi ou Clarke ou...»

« O stop, aucun de nous n'aurait pu faire ce que tu as fait et ce n'était pas juste gagner un combat. Tu as donné à ces gens de l'espoir et ce n'est pas rien. Tu es comme Prométhée, volant la flamme des dieux et la donnant à la race humaine. »

« Prométhée a été enchainé aux rochers pour que les aigles puissent le manger. »

« Merci de ruiner ma métaphore O. » lui répondis-je en souriant. Nous avions enfin renoué nos liens et peut-être étaient-ils plus solides et forts qu'avant.

« Je t'aime grand frère ». Ils l'étaient « Dommage que tu ai dû attendre la fin du monde pour m'entendre le dire. » J'étais heureux, un sentiment se soulagement me submerge...après tant d'années, tant de sacrifice fait pour elle... ma soeur. Je pouvais être en paix à présent. Je n'avais pas échoué.

Je lui répondis que je l'aimais, mais le signal était perdu. Je n'entendais plus que des grésillements... Je ne savais pas si elle avait entendu que je l'aimais. Mais elle le savait. J'espérais qu'elle n'en ait jamais douté.

« Puissions-nous nous retrouver », chuchotais-je... comme si elle pourrait m'entendre.

Je pris soudainement conscience que je ne savais pas si je pourrais lui reparler un jour et la mélancolie s'empara de moi.

« Hey... » Tu entras dans la pièce... Et je réalisai soudain que tu ne pourrais pas parler à ta mère. Je fus tellement désolé pour toi... La déception que tu ressentirais s'empara de moi comme si j'étais à ta place.

« Tu les as eus ? » Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas quoi te dire pour pouvoir te réconforter... « Bellamy ? » Tu compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je me levai ...m'avança délicatement vers toi : « Le signal est mort. Tu ne pourras pas dire au revoir à ta mère. » Qu'aurais-je pu dire de plus ? Je vis tes traits se décomposer un à un, la peine envahir la lumière de ton regard... « Je suis désolé » ajoutais-je alors que tu levais tes yeux, de plus en plus remplis de larmes et de tristesse, vers moi.

Je ne pouvais rien dire de plus alors je m'avançai plus près et te pris dans mes bras. Tu enroulas tes mains derrière ma taille et me serra fort contre toi. Tu craquas, laissant tes larmes couler à flots. Tu savais que tu pouvais. Il n'y avait pas d'endroits plus surs pour toi que dans mes bras et je pense que tu le savais. Avec moi, tu pouvais te laisser aller, tu pouvais verser toutes les larmes que ton corps pouvait contenir, jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu étais faible. A la surface de ma peau qui ramait dans tes larmes, je pouvait presque sentir ta douleur, ta souffrance, ton coeur malmené. Je serrai fort les douces mèches de cheveux que tu avais tressés derrière ta tête, mes doigts pouvant sentir la peau de ta nuque... Tu as enfoui ta tête plus profondément dans le creux de mon épaule...je resterai mon étreinte et j'essayai de caler ma respiration à la tienne pour t'apaiser. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, c'était vrai plus que jamais. Nos corps s'acheminaient parfaitement ensemble, mais ça, je le savais depuis bien longtemps, depuis notre première étreinte. 

Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre pour gérer les situations difficiles, pour nous soutenir, pour nous battre... Mais nous avions aussi également besoin l'un de l'autre dans des moments comme celui-là. Il n'y avait qu'avec toi que je m'autorisai des moments comme ça et je savais que c'était réciproque. J'aurais voulu pouvoir sécher tes larmes, mais je ne pouvais pas et ça me brisait autant le coeur qu'à toi de te savoir si triste et si mal. Ma seule envie était de fondre en larme également mais je devais rester fort pour toi. Pourtant, cette image de personne forte que je m’était forgé s’effondrait un peu plus à chaque moment que je partagé avec toi. Tu brisais ma carapace comme personne ne pouvait le faire. Je t'accueillais pleinement, je te recevais dans toute ta vulnérabilité. Je comprenais totalement ce que tu pouvais ressentir et je l'ai ressenti pendant plusieurs années ensuite. Sauf que tu n'étais pas là pour me réconforter. Tu étais la raison de ma souffrance.

Tu m'as donné l'impression d'être ton roc, ton essentiel, la personne la plus importante qu'il te restait... Et je me suis alors demandé si mes sentiments n'étaient finalement pas réciproques...ou si j'étais juste là au bon endroit...mais quelque chose me disait que non. Il y avait dans nos étreintes quelque chose d'inégalable, une alchimie que je ne saurais décrire...comme si nous ne faisons plus qu'un...comme si le fil invisible qui nous liait était le plus solide et plus impressionnant de tout l'univers. Chacune de nos étreintes me donnait l'impression de te rejoindre dans ce que tu étais, dans ce que tu traversais. La chaleur qui émanait alors de nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre reflétait la confiance aveugle qu'on se portait l'un l'autre. J'avais l'impression de mêler mon être au tien de la manière la plus pure possible, ça avait quelque chose de cosmique...et cette étreinte-là, elle était magique, fusionnelle, presque irréelle, aussi tristes que pussent être les circonstances...

Tu n'as malheureusement pas eu plus de temps pour encaisser tout ça. Murphy nous interrompit...

« Clarke, Bellamy, descendez! »

Tu reculas, me regardas brièvement, l'air étrangement gêné par la force et la profonde intimité de cette étreinte... et nous sommes descendus les rejoindre.

Nous nous positionnons tous devant l'écran... et nous avons assisté à la destruction de Polis en direct. La vague de radiation les avait atteints. Puis l'écran s'est brouillé. C'était fini.

Je fus de suite submergée par le chagrin et l'inquiétude, comme nous tous. Savoir que la vague arrivait était une chose. La voir déferler en direct en était une autre. Il n'y avait définitivement plus de marche-arrière possible. 

Nous avions tous eu du mal à reprendre notre souffle.

Raven parla en premier: « 340 kilomètres de Polis jusque l'ile. Par rapport à ce qu'ont analysé les derniers drones... la vague accélère. Si on n'a pas décollé au moins 20 minutes avant qu'elle ne frappe, les charges électromagnétiques et les nuages volcaniques éteindront les fusées et on ne pourra pas voler. Ça nous laisse 90 minutes pour faire un contrôle qui doit prendre 6 heures, rapporter le générateur d'oxygène, transformer le cockpit prévu pour 2 personnes pour qu'il puisse en contenir 8 et le charger avec assez de nourritures pour nous maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que les algues poussent. »

On prenait tous conscience de la mission suicide que l'on s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que ce serait difficile... » répondit Murphy, toujours avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Ce n'est pas la partie la plus difficile. Becca a programmé la fusée pour qu'elle rejoigne Polaris, pas l'Arche. Ça veut dire que je vais devoir la conduire manuellement pour la faire entrer dans le port d'atterrissage de l'anneau. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile là dedans?» demanda Harper.

« Ce n'est toujours pas le plus difficile. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus difficile? » lui demandas-tu en perdant patience.

« Admettons qu'on décolle à temps, le CO2 qu'il y a dans une fusée de 2 personnes ne suffira pas pour 8. »

« Alors on utilisera l'oxygène supplémentaire. »

« Nos réservoirs tiendront seulement 1 heure. » Expliqua Monty.

« Correct. On aura une heure pour se mettre en orbite, atterrir dans le hangar et brancher l'a plateforme de survie. Et tout ça avec une génératrice d'oxygène construit pour alimenter une garçonnière dans un phare... »

« Tu crains pour motiver les gens, tu le sais ? » lui répondis Murphy.

« Certains d'entre vous ont encore besoin d'être convaincus? » interrogeais-je.

Tout le monde remua la tête. Nous n'avions de toute manière aucun autre choix.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on est au courant de toutes les façons dont on pourrait mourir aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour survivre? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Raven afficha le décompte en grand avant de nous expliquer quoi faire exactement. On fit plusieurs équipes afin de se répartir les tâches et d'en finir le plus vite possible, d'une manière ou d'une autre...


	44. I've got you for that

Raven s'occupait de la fusée. Emori et Echo devaient charger la nourriture et transformer le cockpit pour 8 personnes. Monty et Murphy s'occupaient du générateur. Nous deux, nous devions vérifier les calculs pour la ferme d'algues.

Je regardais Emori et Echo charger la fusée en constatant quel exploit incroyable ça devait être pour elles...quel choc!

Je t'entendais faire les calculs derrière moi sans vraiment y prêter attention. Tu me rejoignais rapidement quand tu as remarqué que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

« Des natifs dans l'espace... c'est un oxymore. » Te dis-je.

« Survivre est un sport d'équipe, tout spécialement ici. C'était notre seul choix... notre seul choix, ça aussi c'est un Oxymore en fait. » Me répondis-tu en souriant...

Dieu que j'aimais te voir sourire. Aucune merveille de la nature ou de l'espace ne pouvait égaler ton sourire et tes yeux lumineux. Ton sourire est rare, mais pur comme le ciel et je me sentais le plus chanceux des hommes d'être souvent le destinataire d'une merveille si précieuse. Je réalisai alors que sur terre ou dans l'espace, ça m'importa peu... Tu étais ma maison. C'était auprès de toi que je me sentais chez moi, à ma place, plongé dans ton regard. Chaque humain aspire au bonheur et à ses flocons de joie dans les yeux. Dans le fond c’est lui qui nous guide, Tout ne tenait qu'un un fil.

Je remarquai néanmoins que ton état ne s'était pas amélioré...tu avais de la fièvre, tu transpiras. J'essuyais une goutte qui perlait sur front en prenant soin de caresser ta joue et rabattre ta mèche de cheveux au passage. Je m'attardais tendrement sur chaque millimètre de ta peau. Un geste instinctif, tendre, doux, naturel ... Il n'y avait rien de platonique en ce geste et j'espère que tu en avais conscience.

« Comme la sueur froide... » dis-je en même temps pour expliquer mon geste.

Ton sourire disparut alors et tu baissas les yeux.

« J'ai encore de l'espoir pour la solution de sang d'ébène. »

Tu ne parus pas rejoindre mon optimisme... « Il y en a jamais eu de solution, ALIE avait raison là dessus. »

« Notre combat n'est pas terminé ».

« Ma mère a eu une vision de moi en train de mourir, de la même façon que Raven en a eu une concernant la fusée qui se trouve là. »

Qu'essayais-tu de me dire? Nous n'étions pas en train de faire tout ça pour que je te regarde mourir arrivée en haut.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » je ne voulais même pas y penser.

« Ba elles sont toutes deux subies une IEM »

« Et Abby ira bien aussi. Raven lui a expliqué comment l'arrêter. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Je savais bien oui, c'était ça le problème. Tu voulais me faire comprendre que tu allais mourir. Hors de question.

Tu renforçais ton regard vers moi, me pénétrant profondément l'esprit et le coeur, captant toute mon attention... « Si quelque chose m'arrive... »

« Rien ne t'arrivera! » Te répondis-je en te tenant par les épaules. Je ne voulais pas en parler, ne pas y penser, ce n'était tout simplement as une option. Je ne vivrais pas sans toi! Pourquoi ne t'en rendais-tu pas compte. Tu n'avais pas voulu avoir cette conversation quelques jours plus tôt. Nous ne l'aurions pas non plus maintenant. C'était pas assez beau, pas assez parfait... Trop sinistre...Nous aurions 5 ans devant nous pour rendre ce moment plus beau.

Puis je repartis vers les machines pour changer de sujet: « Allez, refaisons ces calculs encore. » Mais tu étais bien plus têtue que moi...tu ne pachas pas l'affaire.

Tu me suivis ... « S'il te plait Bellamy j'ai besoin que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Et je ne pouvais rien de te refusais...et puis, bon moment où pas, je mourrai d'envie d'entendre ce que tu avais à me dire, priant intérieurement pour que tes mots soient en symbiose avec mes sentiments... Me disant que finalement ce serait surement plus simple si le premier pas venait de toi.

Ma respiration se bloqua un instant. Je ne voulais pas penser à ta mort...ça non. Mais, je voulais savoir ce que tu allais me dire. Était-ce enfin le moment que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps? Je ne voulais pas espérer pour rien, je voulais être prêt de toi, peu importe la façon, je respecterai ton choix... Mais s'il y avait la moindre chance que tu ai les mêmes attentes que moi, que tu tiennes à moi autant que je tenais à toi... Alors, je voulais le savoir.

Je me retournai vers toi, plein d'émotion. Je n'arrivai pas à parler. J'entrelaçai mon regard au tien, totalement subjugué.

Tu étais là, devant moi, paressant fragile et vulnérable.

Tu parus chercher tes mots et contenir également tes émotions.

« On a traversé tellement de choses toi et moi... » tu levas tes yeux avec un demi-sourire. Une fois mes yeux accrochés aux tiens, je ne répondais plus de rien...ça y est, on y été, qu'avais-tu à me dire? Je hochai la tête... C'était peu dire en effet. On avait littéralement tout traversé ensemble, la joie de découvrir notre planète, l'émerveillement, la colère, les combats, la responsabilité, la survie, la perte, le deuil... La liste était si longue...

« Je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup au début ce n'est pas un secret.. » ajoutas-tu avec un autre sourire qui me détendit légèrement et me permit de ravaler la boule d'émotion qui bloquait ma respiration...je me rappelai nos débuts, l'acharnement et l'entêtement que nous mettions dans nos échanges, mais la complémentarité qui ressortait déjà malgré nos désaccords.

« Mais même à ce moment-là, toutes les choses que tu as faites, c'était pour protéger ta soeur. » Je hochais encore la soeur, n'arrivant pas à soutenir ton regard qui me paraissait à la limite de l'émerveillement... je buvais chacun de tes mots. « Elle ne l'a pas toujours remarqué, mais moi oui. »

Je me décidai tout de même à te regarder, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher en fait, je détaillais ton regard comme on admire une oeuvre d'art, plongeant mon âme dans la tienne. Parfois, un simple regard est bien plus intime qu'un rapport charnel. Un regard, ça vous pénètre jusqu'au coeur, jusqu'à l'âme, c'est une intimité inégalable. Les nôtres étaient purs, ardents, soutenus, c'était comme si je pouvais te faire l'amour à chaque fois que nos regards se confondaient. Je ne gérais plus les battements de mon coeur qui s'emballaient et s'arrêtaient. Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de monter dans des montagnes russes...mais je pense que ce que je ressentais en ce moment ..c'était mieux que ça! Dans tes yeux, j'y vois toujours ton innocence, ta noblesse et ta sagesse qui me captivent, qui me tiennent ancré à ton âme... ta si précieuse âme…

« Tu as un énorme coeur Bellamy .» Et chaque mot qui sortait désormais de ta si délicieuse bouche le faisait fondre un peu plus... Chaque battement t'était entièrement dédié. Mon coeur se consumait d'amour pour toi... Tu n'avais même pas idée.

« Clarke... » Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre de toute façon... mais j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser. Je ne savais pas si je voulais que tu arrêtes tout de suite ou que tu continues. J'avais envie de savoir, mais en même temps ça m'effrayait. J'étais gêné par tous ces compliments, surpris de me rendre compte que je représentais tant de belles choses pour toi...j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser passionnément et tendrement...je ne méritais pas tant de gentillesse et d'émerveillement de ta part. J'attendais ce moment pendant tellement longtemps que j'étais maintenant effrayé comme un enfant qu'il arrive enfin. Comment est-on censés réagir quand le moment que l'on imagine si fort se matérialise?

Tu ne t'arrêtas pas au contraire.

« Les gens te suivent, tu les inspires grâce à ça. » Tu posas ta main sur mon coeur et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je flottais littéralement. As-tu senti mon coeur exploser à ton contact?? Une partie de celui-ci s'est décrochée à cet instant pour venir déloger au creux de ta main posée sur moi. Tu ne me l'as plus jamais rendu. J'ai laissé la plus grande partie de mon coeur avec toi ce jour-là...j'étais pétrifié et tout ce que j'arrivai à faire c'était de concentrer toute la douceur que je ressentais pour toi dans mon regard.

Je ne bougeai pas, car le prochain mouvement que j'aurai fait était de prendre ton joli visage entre mes mains et de déposer un doux baiser sur tes lèvres...quand je plongeai mes yeux dans les tiens, c'était plus que de l'émerveillement que je voyais en fait... C'était de l'amour. Mais pourquoi maintenant? Nous avions 5 ans devant nous, au calme. 5 ans sans avoir à penser à la fin du monde. 5 ans où j'aurai tout le loisir de te prouver et de te déclarer mes sentiments encore et encore...je voulais que ce moment soit parfait, et là, alors que le monde allait littéralement partir en fumée, c'était plutôt flippant. Et tes prochains mots confirmaient ce que je redoutais le plus...

« Mais la seule façon d'être sur qu'on survive c'est d'utiliser ça aussi » ajoutas-tu en posant ton index sur ma tempe...

Pourquoi ça sonnait comme une déclaration d'adieu?

La tête , le coeur... Tu étais ma tête, tu étais mon coeur...

« Je t'ai auprès de moi pour ça. » Te répondis-je pour te faire comprendre que je ne pourrais pas fonctionner sans toi. Tu faisais partie de moi. Cette évidence ruisselait dans chacune de mes veines. Comment te dire spontanément ce que je ressens pour toi, alors que j'érigeai mon sentiment comme une aventure, une épreuve, un projet, un rêve, un cauchemar parfois? Depuis que je connais ton existence, ta présence si prête et si distante de moi, depuis que j'ai vu tes yeux et toute ta personne en eux... Tu es unique Clarke, tu m'es précieuse. Je parle au présent, car ce que je ressentais à l'époque n'a fait que se décupler au fil des années et des épreuves que nous avons encore traversées. De la même façon qu'une partie de mon coeur est resté avec toi à ce moment-là, tu m'as laissé une partie de ton esprit en posant ton doigt sur ma tempe...et c'est ce qui m'a aidé à tenir le cap, à avancer. C'est ce qui m'a inspiré et qui m'inspire encore.

Tu baissas les yeux... j'aurai dû ne rien dire et te laisser continuer, car la suite dériva vers un sujet qui ne me plaisaient absolument pas...

« Les prémonitions de Raven étaient vraies. »..Tu hochas la tête alors que je la remuai. Non tu ne mourrais pas! Tu ne pouvais pas m'abandonner. Pas après m'avoir donné espoir. J'avais besoin de toi comme j'avais besoin d'air! Tu m'étais vitale! Je cherchais mes mots pour te le faire comprendre...Il n'y en avait pas. Je ne pouvait que te montrer en scellant notre lien d'un baiser.

Mais on ne saura jamais ce qui se sera passé si les circuits n'avaient pas explosé à ce moment-là. Pourquoi diable fallait-il toujours que nous soyons interrompus à des moments si émotionnel et si important! Le destin se jouait de nous, et c'est aujourd'hui une évidence. Je me suis demandé si souvent ce qui se serait passé si on avait pu terminer cette conversation. Si j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et que je t'avais dit tout l'amour que je ressentais pour toi. Je pensais avoir le temps pour ça. Mais le temps n'a jamais été notre allié. Rien ne l'a jamais été.

Dès qu'on voit la moindre lueur de bonheur dans ce monde, il se trouve toujours quelqu'un pour la détruire.

Nous avons donc accouru vers la fusée où Raven était en ébullition. Je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé et elle effectué plusieurs contrôles que nous n'avons pas tous du comprendre...

Elle nous annonça ensuite: « On ne va nulle part. » Elle retourna vers le labo où nous l'avons tous suivie.

« Raven explique », lui demandais-je encore.

« C'est simple il n'y pas d'énergie sur l'anneau. 2 minutes plus tôt, je pensais que ce n'était pas un problème comme je pouvais l'activer à distance. »

« Avec le système de communication de la fusée » compris-tu.

« Alors on activera le système de l'intérieur. » Tentais-je.

« On ne pourra pas rentrer, c'est le problème. Sans énergie on ne pourra même pas ouvrir la porte du hangar. »

« Raven, réfléchis. » Lui demandas -tu doucement en t'avançant vers elle, essayant de la rassurer. « Tu as déjà solutionné des problèmes plus compliqués que ça avant. »

« Pas en 53 minutes. »

« Raven .»

« C'est terminé Clarke. »Te hurla-t-elle. « Tu sais , peut être que si jamais encore elle code d'ALIE dans mon cerveau je pourrai trouver une solution. Je ne suis pas assez intelligente par moi même. » Elle s'assit par terre et se mis à pleurer.

Te te tournas vers moi et remuas la tête. Je compris que tu ne savais pas quoi faire et que tu me demandais de l'aide. Alors je m'agenouillai auprès de Raven.

« Raven, tu peux le faire » elle remua la tête. « Si , tu peux. Combien de fois as-tu sauvé nos fesses avant même que nous ayons entendu parler d'ALIE. »

« Trop pour pouvoir les compter ». Me répondit-elle un peu plus détendue.

« Tu as sacrément raison. On n'a pas besoin d'ALIE sur l'Arche, on a besoin de toi. »

Elle me fixa quelques instants... « Quoi? »

« ALIE était sur l'Arche... ALIE est allée sur l'Arche. J'étais là, tout prêt du levier de désactivation, mais elle s'est échappée en se télétransportant jusqu'à l'anneau. »

Elle s'était relevée et réfléchissait maintenant comme elle savait si bien les faire, remotivée.

« Grâce à la capsule dans le temple » ajouta Emori.

« Oui, alors si elle en a capable alors nous aussi. »

« Raven, on n'arrivera pas à temps à Polis et les radios sont mortes. » Lui dis-tu.

« On a beaucoup mieux que la radio Ont. une antenne satellite. »

Raven paressait sure d'elle. Nous avions encore de l'espoir.

Elle se tourna vers Harper, Emori et Echo: « Vous trois dans le cockpit, finissez ces harnais ».Puis vers nous: « Vous deux, mettez vos casques et suivez-moi. » Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la fusée « Ordinateur reprend la séquence de lancement. »

Puis repartis avec nous: « Allez c'est parti, au boulot! »

On avança donc avec elle dans la neige jusqu'à ce que nous apercevions la tour « La tour est à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici » nous expliqua-t-elle en nous la montrant. Puis elle nous tendit une tablette: « Il faut juste brancher ça dans la boite de raccordement à la base de la tour. Sat Star one, c'est le nom du satellite . Tout est en place. Une fois que la tablette sera connectée, le satellite s'alignera sur l'Arche. Le graphique clignotera au vert, ce sera le signe que c'est verrouillé. Quand vous verrez ENVOYER, tapez sur ENVOYEZ. Et remettant le courant en tapant sur l'icône ON. C'est tout. Vous avez des questions? »

« Ouais, pourquoi tu souris? » lui demandas-tu.

« Parce que sans réseau de communication même si on remet le courant on n'arrivera pas à ouvrir le hangar depuis l'intérieur de la fusée. »

« Attends, en quoi c'est une bonne chose? » lui demandais-je à mon tour.

C'est toi qui me répondis: « Elle va pouvoir faire sa balade dans l'espace. »

Raven avait le sourire effectivement. Tu avais tout compris, comme d'habitude.

C'est là que je vis Murphy, seul, transportant le générateur avec peine. Je courus vers lui.

« Murphy? Hey Murphy... Où est Monty? »

« Il ne va pas bien, ses mains ont été exposées, il a perdu connaissance. Si on fait vite, on peut encore le ramener. »

Je te regardai... Murphy enchaina « Vous me ferez des compliments plus tard allez on y va. »

« Aligner le satellite Clarke peut s'en occuper toute seule. Harper m'aidera à ramener le générateur. Allez-y. »

Je commence à partir avec Murphy... « Bellamy... »

Tu m'appelas avec une voix étrange... Non pas encore...

« Clarke, si c'est encore un de ces moments où tu vas me dire que je dois me servir de ma tête... »

« Non, je veux juste te dire... Fais vite. »

« Toi aussi. » Puis je partis avec Murphy...

Une fois sur l'anneau, j'ai repensé à ce moment et quelque chose aurait dû m'alerter dans ta voix. Tu te doutais que tu n'y arriverais pas. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé Monty, mais j'ai tellement regretté de ne pas t'avoir aidé, de ne pas t'avoir attendu, de ne pas y être allé à ta place. Je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais chaque minute passée sur l'anneau. j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi à ta place.

On a vite retrouvé Monty qui marchait tant bien que mal vers le labo... Il s'effondra dans mes bras.

« Bien sûr c'est lui qui a le câlin » blagua Murphy.

« Tu as choisi le générateur? »

« Oui je l'ai fait, c'est au labo où on a besoin qu'il soit. »

Monty ne le laissa pas finir. Il se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça: « Peut-être que je ne déteste plus finalement. »

« On aura le temps pour ça plus tard. Allez faut se dépêcher. »

On attrapa Monty à deux et reprit la route du labo... Je ne me doutais pas qu'au même moment, tu prenais une décision irrémédiable: tu montais sur la tour pour nous donner une chance de survivre là haut...et tu savais que tu n'aurais pas le temps de redescendre ...une dernière mission suicide.

Nous sommes revenus au labo 5 minutes avant le décompte. Tu n'étais pas là, c'est la première chose que j'ai demandée à Raven. Elle m'a répondu que tu devais être en chemin. On devait se presser pour se mettre en place et utiliser les recharges d'oxygène. J'avisai Raven que j'allai à la recherche d'Écho qui n'était plus là.

Echo était dans le bureau, prête à s'ôter la vie.

« Ça ne serait pas plus simple de juste aller dehors? » lui demandais-je.

« Va-t'en Bellamy. Retourne dans le ciel où tu appartiens. Je n'appartiens à nulle part. » Me dit-elle en pleurant. Ce n'était soudain plus la guerrière sans coeur que nous connaissions.

« Si tu fais ça, tu mourras en lâche. »

« Je t'ai trahi! Pourquoi tu essayes de me sauver? »

Je m'approchai d'elle et m'accroupis à ces côtés. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir. Je ne l'appréciais pas forcément, mais si je pouvais sauver une personne de plus alors je le ferais: « Parce qu'Echo, je suis effrayé aussi. On s'apprête à aller dans l'espace où on sera mis à l'épreuve chaque minute de chaque jour pendant 5 ans. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance et peux être que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais tu es forte, on a plus de chance de survivre si tu es là-haut avec nous. En plus, on aura besoin de quelqu'un à faire dériver si on doit alléger le chargement.»

Je finis par un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

Raven entra à ce moment-là: « Peu importe ce que c'est, finissez-le. 2 minutes avant décollage. »

Je tendis la main à Echo, elle se releva et Ravie lui donna la combinaison. Écho sorti...

Je demandai de suite à Raven: « Clarke? »

« On attendra aussi longtemps qu'on pourra. »

Un mauvais pressentiment me submergea... j'étais soudain terrorisé. Je me rappelai de ta vision... Non, tu allais y arriver. Il le fallait. Tu ne pouvais pas encore m'abandonner. J'avais besoin de toi.

Ils étaient tous prêts dans la fusée, seul moi étais resté dehors. Je t'attendais.

L'alarme annonçant le décollage se déclencha. Tu n'étais toujours pas. Je fixai cette porte en me disant que si j'espérais très fort, tu arriverais...

« Allez Clarke... »

Raven me sortit de ma tourmente: « Bellamy... »

Je me tournai vers elle, la voix pleine de tristesse, de désespoir: « Je sais Raven. »

« Les radiations commencent à affecter l'avionique. C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Je me souviens de notre dernière conversation... Je devais utiliser ma tête, c'était ce que tu voulais, ce que tu m'avais fait comprendre. L'un des sentiments les plus accablants est de ne pas savoir s'il faut attendre ou abandonner.

De toute façon , je ne pouvais plus faire autrement. Mon coeur s'était éclaté en mille morceaux, effondré pour de bon, au moment même où j'ai compris que tu ne ferais pas partie du voyage...que nous allions devoir t'abandonner. Tu avais emporté une partie avec toi et l'autre partie venait de se désintégrer à tout jamais, laissant juste une parcelle pour me maintenir en vie, la partie réservée à Octavia.

Je pris la direction de la fusée en sentant les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues. Je fermai la porte de la fusée, regardant de la même façon la porte par laquelle tu devais arriver te fermer.. C'était trop tard. Je t'avais perdue, pour de bon. Une partie de moi resterait sur terre, parmi les cendres. La plus belle partie de moi. Bellamy Blake brûla dans le Praimfaya ce jour là.

Harper me demanda: « Elle ne vient pas. »

Emori enchaîna: « On ne peut pas lui laisser une minute? »

Raven baissa les yeux. Je du alors leur répondre malgré ma détresse: « On a plus le temps. C'est ce que Clarke voudrait qu'on fasse. » Et c'est ce que j'essayais de me convaincre. Ta dernière volonté. Mais même si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je ne devais pas.

« Si on l'attend, on meurt tous. » Expliquais-je, plus pour me convaincre que pour les autres.

« Comment on saura qu'elle a remis le courant? » Demanda Murphy.

« On le saura quand y sera. Ouvre la trappe de lancement » Répondit Raven.

Je savais que tu allais réussir. Tu ferais tout pour nous sauver, au détriment de ta propre vie, comme d'habitude... Et pourtant une partie de moi espérait que tu ne réussisses pas. Et j'ai regretté que tu aies réussi tellement de fois sur cet anneau. Au moins je serais mort aussi. Au moins nous nous serions peut-être retrouvés de l'autre côté.

« Tu es sûr que c'est e que tu veux? » me demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

Bien sûr que nous je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas leur demander de se sacrifier. Tu étais peut-être déjà morte... Je lui répondis comme tu m'avais répondu quelques heures plus tôt: « C'est notre seul choix. »

Le décompte commence et je continuai de fixer la porte au cas où tu arriverais comme par enchantement.

La fusée décolla en laissant sur terre une partie de moi, la meilleure partie... Je laissais aller le désespoir et la peine avec le bruit des fusées. « Puissions-nous nous retrouver »... Je n'osais imaginer ce que tu avais pu ressentir si tu étais encore en vie à ce moment-là. En nous voyant décoller. En t'abandonnant.

Raven était satisfaite d'être parvenue en apesanteur.. Je ne pensais qu'à toi.

L'anneau apparut. dans le noir

« Elle n'a pas réussi », constata Murphy, inquiet.

« Faites-lui confiance » leur répondis-je. Je ne doutais pas de toi, je savais que tu allais te battre jusqu'au bout pour vous donner une chance de vivre. Ce que j'aurai dû faire.

« Prete à te baladez Raven? » lui demandais-je.

« Je suis toujours prête, mais si Clarke n'arrive pas à allumer... » Elle se tourna vers moi et du voir qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle continue dans ce sens. « Allez j'y vais. »

Arrivée devant la porte, celle-ci était toujours fermée. Je regardais Raven depuis la fenêtre de la fusée. Partager entre l'envie et l'instinct de survie, l'espoir que tu réussisses. Et l'envie que le courant reste éteint. Si tu réussissais, ça voudrait dire que tu étais encore vie au moment où nous avions décollé...et ça rajoutait un poids de plus à mon désespoir. Et puis, si le courant ne s'allumait pas, je n'aurais pas à trouver une solution pour réussir à vivre sans toi...

Dans la fusée, les autres commençaient à perdre espoir...

« Il nous reste 10 minutes d'oxygène, 15% », constata Murphy.

« 17% » lui répondis Emori

« Au moins je n'aurai pas à te regarder mourir... »

Cette réponse me toucha de plein fouet même si ce n'était pas intentionnel...

« Je l'ai abandonné », soufflais-je, profondément peiné. « Je l'ai abandonné et on va tous mourir de toute façon ». J'aurais dû rester avec toi sur terre. Au moins nous serions morts ensemble. 

« Bellamy regarde », m'avisa Monty... Les lumières s'étaient allumées. Tu avais réussi. Tu avais donc survécu au moins jusque là. Tu nous avais tous sauvé la vie et tu allais mourir dans quelques secondes.

On entra la fusée dans le hangar. Notre niveau d'oxygène était plus que critique et Raven en était à court. On devait encore brancher le générateur. On se partagea tous les restes de recharges pendant que Monty et moi tentions de brancher le générateur. Monty m'expliqua pendant que j'effectuais les branchements... Au moins j'étais concentré sur autre chose que ta mort. Ils suffoquaient tous... Monty s'était évanoui, mais je parvins à le réveiller assez pour qu'il m'indique la dernière manipulation. Puis je m'évanoui également, sans air.

C'est étrange comme cette sensation était moins douloureuse que celle de te savoir perdue, seule en bas, morte. Tu étais mon air, mon oxygène.

Echo m'enleva mon casque, j'étais prêt de la grille d'air... Je respirai à nouveau. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot. Mes poumons fonctionnaient. C'était tout. Je ne respirais plus jamais totalement, plus pendant ces 6 prochaines années.

Ils étaient tous soulagés. Moi je regrettai de respirer.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, regardant la terre être réduite en nuage de feu...à néant. La terre où se trouvait ma soeur, qui était normalement en sécurité.Cette terre où tu te trouvais, certainement morte dans d'atroces douleurs, seule, sans savoir à quel point ta vie m'était essentielle. La terre était en feu et mon coeur était en sang, en larme, brisé, déchiqueté.

Une bouteille d'alcool se trouvait là... On n'a jamais pu le prendre ce verre finalement.

Je cherchais quelque chose qui pourrait me redonner de l'espoir. L'espoir que tu ne sois pas morte, que je puisse vraiment te retrouver un jour. Mais plus je fixais cette terre volcanique, plus la peine me remplit l'âme.

Raven me rejoignit doucement. « Elle nous a encore sauvés. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'étais paralysé par la douleur. Les yeux remplis de larmes que j'essayais de contenir.

« Tu crois qu'on y arrivera sans elle? » continua-t-elle.

« Si on n'y arrive pas, elle sera morte pour rien et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. »

C'était tout sur quoi je devais me concentrer. Penser avec ma tête. Faire vivre ton esprit à travers moi. Respecter ce que tu m'avais demandé. Si je ne me concentrai pas là dessus, autant me tirer une balle tout de suite. On devait survivre pour que ta mort soit un peu plus supportable... Si seulement c'était possible. Ta mort ne me serait jamais plus supportable. Je dirais vivre avec un truc béant en moi pour le restant de mes jours, espérant te retrouver dans l'au-delà.

« Tu es avec moi? » Demandais-je à Raven.

« Toujours ». On devait faire en sorte de survivre, elle l'avait compris. Je l'avais convaincu, rester plus qu'à m'en convaincre moi-même. Et même si je me doutais que ça allait être difficile, j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point ça allait l'être...Bellamy Blake devant vivre dans un univers sans Clarke Griffin...c'est inimaginable, impossible.

Tu m’as émerveillé au premier regard et ça m’a effrayé, je n’étais pas prêt à faire confiance à quelqu’un. Mais tu as su gagner cette confiance. Et quand je t’ai enfin fait confiance j’ai eu peur de t’aimer. Puis, j’ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre, que j’étais complètement dingue de toi, amoureux de toi, amoureux pour la première fois et pour la dernière fois. Alors je t’ai aimé comme je ne savais pas qu’il était possible, discrètement je crois, secrètement, et ma plus grande peur est devenue celle de te perdre, de perdre ce lien entre nous même si il n’était pas celui que je souhaitais. Et finalement, je t’ai perdue, et je me suis perdu moi même, personne ne pourrais combler le trou béant que tu avais laissé dans ma poitrine. Personne n'a jamais pu.


	45. Oblivion

Les mois qui ont suivis, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même. Mes fonctions vitales fonctionnaient, mais le reste de mon être n'était que lambeau. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Et je crois que les autres non plus. Essayer d'oublier quelqu'un que vous aimez, c'est comme essayer de se rappeler quelqu'un que vous n'avez jamais rencontré.

Je ne respirai plus à pleins poumons, privé de mon oxygène. Je n'avais plus d'appétit, privé du goût de toute chose. Mon sourire n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il était resté accroché au tien sur terre et devait à présent n'être plus que cendres. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, car à chaque fois que je les ouvrais c'était toi que je voyais, quand je les fermais aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne dormais presque plus non plus, chaque nuit finissant en horrible cauchemar où je te perdais encore et encore. Tu vivais à travers moi... tu faisais partie de moi, j'aurai pu sculpter chacun de tes traits, chacune de tes formes à la perfection...Cette passion qui me donnait tant de force quelques jours plus tôt, qui représentait une des seules raison de me battre… Cette même passion me transformait à présent en une sorte de rocher sans émotions ni sentiments.

Ma vie n'en était pas une. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de ne pas mettre fin à mes jours c'était toi, cette dernière volonté, cette dernière conversation. Me dire que tu n'aurais pas voulu ça, que je devais utiliser ma tête... As-tu voulu me dire que je devais vivre sans toi lorsque tu m'as demandé ça ? Tu t'imaginais vraiment que ça allait être si simple pour moi? Ça me hantait tellement... La plus grande partie de toi me manquais plus qu'il n'étais possible de l'imaginer, l'autre je la détestais. Je détestais que tu m'es encore une fois abandonné. Je détestais que tu te sois sacrifiée pour nous permettre de vivre. Je détestais que tu ai pu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ta vie étais moins importante que la nôtre.

J'essayais de me dire que je devais vivre pour toi, pour ma soeur que j'étais censé retrouver dans quelques années... Honnêtement je ne me sentais pas capable de reposer un seul pied sur cette terre sans que tu y sois. Je compris alors à quel point et pourquoi Octavia devait me haïr lorsque Lincoln est mort. Ce sentiment si dévastateur que votre existence n'a plus aucune importance... Si tu savais comme ça m'a rongé. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir que tu étais vivante...je ne sais pas si ça aurait été plus simple, car j'aurai sans doute tout fait pour repartir et ainsi tous nous mettre en danger... Mais au moins j'aurai eu espoir, une vraie raison de m'accrocher.

Il y a même eu plusieurs moments où j'ai regretté d'avoir ouvert cette trappe. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Je regrettai d'avoir sauvé ma soeur... Tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais perdu sans toi? J'avais dédié ma vie à ma soeur et j'ai pourtant plusieurs fois regretté d'avoir ouvert cette trappe. Je me posais des milliers de questions sur ce qui se serait surement passé. J'aurai bien sûr pleuré ma soeur pendant des mois vois des années. Je t'en aurai voulu à mort les premiers mois. Mais je sais que je t'aurai finalement pardonné. Car ton intention était juste, pour la survie de notre peuple, de l'humanité, comme toujours. J'aurai trouvé la force de te pardonner, je pense, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Tu aurais alors occupé la seule et unique place dans mon corps, tu aurais fini par combler le vide laissé par ma soeur. Et je t'aurai finalement avoué mes sentiments. Nous aurions surement pu être heureux ensemble. J'aurais pu sentir mes battements de coeur, me sentir en vie, à tes côtés...mais avec des si...

Tout était si fluide entre nous, je me sentais tout à fait en sécurité et à l'aise en ta présence, malgré toutes les batailles et les souffrances que nous avions endurées. J'avais trouvé mon âme sœur en ma meilleure amie...Je me sentais si proche de toi que je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi nous avions deux corps différents, nos peaux séparées. Tu étais ma lumière dans les ténèbres, ma source de chaleur dans le froid, l'amour et le désir qui brûlait dans ma poitrine même quand la vie se compliquait. Je pouvais survivre aux pires souffrances et continuer à trouver le monde magnifique, parce que je le voyais à travers tes yeux...tu étais la raison de mes sourires. Tu es devenue la cause de mes larmes. Comment ferais-je pour survivre sans toi ? Et pourtant tu ne m'avais pas laissé le choix, me forçant à te faire vivre à travers moi.

Heureusement, les autres étaient là. Ils ne me lâchaient pas malgré mes protestations et le nombre incalculables de fois où les ait envoyé balader. Raven et Monty me rappelaient sans cesse que tu n'aurais pas voulu ça, que tu aurais voulu que je sois heureux, que je profite de la chance de vivre que tu m'avais donnée...et qu'ils avaient besoin de moi.

Ils ont dû m'entendre, tu sais...toutes ces nuits où je me réveillais en hurlant ton prénom. Ils ont forcément dû entendre. Pour toi j'ai versé des larmes à en perdre la vue et à remplir plusieurs fois tous les océans de notre planète. Ils le savaient, ils me voyaient pourrir au fil de jours, luttant tant bien que mal pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'en a vraiment parlé. Ils se contentaient de me regarder avec pitié...

Les jours sont devenus des semaines, les semaines des mois... Rien ne changeait. Au bout de plusieurs mois, l'atmosphère a commencé à s'éclaircir. Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Rien ne commençait à s'éclaircir pour moi. Un autre mois. Une autre année. Un autre sourire. Une autre larme. Mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre toi. 

Un jour comme un autre, un jour de plus dans l'enfer dans lequel je survivais depuis ta mort, Raven vint me chercher, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait surexcitée de me montrer quelque chose... Je la suivis machinalement jusqu'à la grande fenêtre...elle me montra une petite tâche verte sur la planète. Elle m'expliqua que cet endroit avait apparemment était épargné par la vague. Il restait de la verdure... La vie sur terre serait donc possible.

Je lui souris en retour, sans grande conviction. Puis me redirigea vers ma chambre...elle m'arrêta brutalement: « L'espoir peut refaire surface dans le chaos le plus total... C'est peut-être un signe du destin. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, ça ne la ramènera pas. Vis. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour elle. Que crois-tu qu'elle penserait de toi si elle te voyait dans cet état? »

« Elle ne me voit pas, elle ne me verra jamais plus, je ne peux pas juste l'oublier comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça. »

« On a tous perdu des êtres qui nous étaient chers. Va de l'avant Bellamy, ou tu finiras comme Jasper. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut. On a besoin de notre leader ici, pour resserrer les liens. Tu ne vois pas que ça part en vrille? Murphy et Emori sont à deux doigts de se séparer, Monty passe ses journées dans la ferme d'algue. Echo reste enfermée dans sa chambre, car personne ne lui fait confiance et ne cherche à lui parler. Et moi... je regarde ces putains d'ordinateur toute la journée, car ce sont les seules choses que je puisse encore maitriser... On a besoin de toi. Vraiment. Alors, s'il te plait fais un effort. Je ne te demande pas d'aller bien du jour au lendemain, je sais bien que c'est impossible je suis passée pas là et je pense que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que toi tu ressens. Ce lien que vous aviez tout les deux, il était précieux, nous l'avions tous remarqué, vous étiez seulement trop têtus ou lâche pour faire face à la cette réalité: vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, vous vous aimiez d'une manière indescriptible, capable de pardonner à l'autre l'enfer lui même...C'est bien plus que de l'amour ce qu'il y avait entre vous. J'en ai bien conscience et je sais que toi aussi et que ta souffrance ne te quitteras jamais vraiment. Prends ton temps, mais essaye. Je ne te demande que ça. Essaye... Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour nous, pour elle.»

Je hochai la tête en essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire et repartie.

Les jours suivants j'essayais de faire un peu plus attention aux autres, de me rendre un peu plus dans les lieux communs et j'ai effectivement remarqué que je n'étais pas le seul à me lamenter...ce n'était surement pas pour les mêmes raisons...mais qu'importe.

J'allais faire un effort, il le fallait. Pour eux, mais surtout pour toi.

J'ai mis tout de même encore plusieurs mois avant de commencer à proposer des activités, des conversations...à sourire à nouveau. J'y suis parvenu, mais jamais aucun de mes sourires n'a jamais été aussi franc que lorsqu'ils t'étaient adressés. Les sourires maquillaient à présent les tristes souvenirs qui me hantaient.Dans les vêtements disponibles sur l'Arche j'y ai trouvé le même T-shirt que tu portais tout le temps dans les dernières semaines où tu étais sur terre... Je n'ai quasiment plus quitté ce t-shirt ensuite, c'était comme si j'avais une petite partie de toi avec moi.

Les cauchemars ont commencé à s'espacer... À la place, je faisais des rêves... Tu étais dans chacun d'eux. Je te sauvais dans chacun d'eux, de différentes façons. Dans certains autres je refusais de partir et je restais sur terre, et nous arrivions toujours à nous en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre, car nous étions ensemble. Dans d'autres encore je les forçais à attendre encore quelques minutes et tu réussissais à monter à temps dans la navette, et nous étions ici, ensemble, heureux.

Ces rêves sont parvenus à me donner espoir... Peut-être avais-tu finalement réussi à rejoindre le labo avant que la vague ne frappe. Peut-être avais-tu été assez forte pour survivre et trouver une solution... Peut-être ...les chances étaient quasi inexistantes, mais tu étais Clarke Griffin après tout. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était forcément toi.

Les moments où je me sentais le mieux étaient lors des entrainements. Echo nous apprenait à nous battre comme des natifs, des Azgeda. Ça nous serait peut-être utile lorsque nous reviendrons. Après tout, le bunker était à présent rempli de natifs. On ne savait pas ce qui nous attendrait. Et puis ça nous occupait, ça nous rendait plus forts, ça l'impliquait un peu... Moi ça me permettait d'évacuer toute ma colère, toute ma rage, de laisser sortir ma peine dans chaque coup donné. Et dieu sait que j'en avais revendre.

Un jour, après un entrainement, j'ai fini par embrasser Echo. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Nous avions eu une conversation, j'ai parlé de ma soeur... Elle m'a dit que c'était ma force... Elle paraissait si fragile... Et puis, lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'y était pas du tout, c'était toi ma force! J'ai réalisé qu'elle ne nous avait jamais vraiment connus ensemble et que c'était pour ça que je me sentais un peu mieux avec elle qu'avec les autres... C'était une des seules avec laquelle nous n'avions presque aucun souvenir ensemble. 

Quand je regardais les autres, je pensais à toi, la moindre phrase, ça me rappelait un instant passé avec toi... Ce n'était pas le cas avec elle. Elle était cassée, perdue. Elle n'avait toujours connu que son peuple et sa loyauté envers quelqu'un... Elle n'avait plus rien à présent. Comme moi.

Alors je l'ai embrassé. Je l'ai laissé m'aimer, rendre ma vie plus agréable... C'était un peu plus de 3 ans après le Praimfaya. Je m'y suis attaché, je ne vais pas dire le contraire, elle m'a guéri, m'a aidé... Mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée comme je t'aime bien sur, je ne l'ai jamais réellement aimé en fait. Je l'appréciais, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour même si j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Je savais bien que jamais elle ne pourrait combler le vide que tu avais laissé dans mon coeur, ni elle, ni personne. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Tu avais verrouillé mon cœur, puis avalé la clé. Il n'y avait de la place pour personne d'autre.

Elle s'endormait dans mes bras et pourtant chaque nuit c'est toi que je retrouvais, dans mes rêves ou mes cauchemars...Car oui, les cauchemars sont revenus peu à peu... Comme pour me punir de la laisser prendre une place dan ma vie, pour me faire culpabiliser.

Je me suis dit que c'était mal, qu'elle méritait quelqu'un qu'il l'aime réellement... Mais après tout, où on était ça n'aurait rien changé.

Je suis sûr qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit en tout cas. N'a jamais parlé de toi.

On ne s'est jamais dit je t'aime tu sais... Je ne pouvais pas lui dire quelque chose que je ne ressentais pas sincèrement. J'avais connu l'amour avec toi, même s'il n'a jamais été révélé ni peut-être même partagé. Mais j'étais certain de ne pouvoir jamais l'égaler et je ne voulais même pas essayer. Tu étais mon âme soeur, mon évidence, j'étais né pour être avec toi... Si je n'avais pas pu te dire que je t'aimais, je ne le dirais jamais plus à personne alors. Ce serait te trahir...

Je crois qu'elle, elle m'aimait. Sans doute maladroitement, car elle n'a jamais été élevée dans l'amour, ne savait surement pas ce que c'était. Elle avait toujours vécu pour son clan, elle devait croire en quelque chose. Et elle croyait en moi. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime, car elle se doutait bien que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre...

Enfin bref, je ne veux pas parler d'elle maintenant. Je veux juste que tu saches que pas une seule minute des instants passée avec elle ne m'a fait oublier l'amour que j'ai pour toi et la douleur de t'avoir abandonné.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était te retrouver, dans une autre vie, dans l'au-delà. J'étais persuadé que je te retrouverais un jour, j'avais confiance en l'univers. Il ne nous avait pas mis sur la même route pour nous arracher l'un à l'autre aussi brutalement. En attendant, je devrai me contenter de te faire vivre à travers moi, de vivre pour toi...Jusqu'au jour glorieux où nous nous retrouverions, de l'autre côté…


	46. She is

Les années ont passé et nous avons largement dépassé le moment où nous pourrions revenir sur terre, mais Raven ne trouvait aucune solution pour revenir, pourtant elle y passait ses journées.

Quand je ne m'entrainai pas ou que je n'aidai pas, je passais mon temps à la fenêtre...regardant cette zone épargnée, imaginant que ma soeur avait dû sortir du Bunker et vivre sa vie dans cet écrin de verdure.

Raven se concentra sur le signal radio, elle voulait essayer de joindre le bunker pour les prévenir qu'il y avait une zone épargnée, une zone verte, nous l'avons appelé Éden.

Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était redescendre, retrouver ma soeur, peut-être même te chercher... Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance, tu étais morte. Pourtant, une petite partie de moi ne voulait pas perdre espoir, surtout en voyant cet Eden...

Je n'étais pas toujours tendre envers Raven, je me rendais compte qu'elle faisait de son mieux, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de redescendre. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins heureux de notre vie sur l'anneau, hormis pour la nourriture de Monty qui était vraiment effroyable...oui, ils s'y étaient tous habitués, et ne semblaient pas forcément pressés de redescendre. Je pense que si Raven et Emori travaillaient autant c'était uniquement pour me faire plaisir... Elles n'avaient plus rien qui les attendait en bas.

Seuls Murphy et moi ne rêvions que de redescendre. Murphy s'était isolé depuis plusieurs années, tel un paria. Emori et lui se sont séparés quand Emori s'est mise à aider Raven et à réellement aimer ça. Je pense que Murphy s'est senti inutile...un peu comme moi finalement. Alors il a fait son Murphy. Je pouvais le comprendre. Si je n'avais pas eu Echo, je pense que j'aurai été dans le même état, voire pire...

Murphy voulait rester seul, comme je l'ai fait plusieurs mois après notre arrivée, plusieurs mois après ta perte. Il ne supportait pas les règles, les corvées à faire...et c'est surtout qu'il ne supportait pas la présence d’Emori.

6 ans et 7 jours après notre arrivée ( oui je comptais chaque jour passé sur ce fichu anneau, chaque jour passé à survivre sans toi ), j'allais apporter sa ration d'algue à Murphy quand celui-ci voulu engager un combat d'entrainement...ou de défoulement je ne sais pas trop. J'entrai dans son jeu, car je comprenais à quel point ça faisait du bien et qu'il en avait besoin. C'est pendant ce combat, en le plaquant contre la fenêtre, qu'il a repéré le vaisseau Eligius. Un vaisseau géant qui flottait non loin de la zone verte, Eden... Je m'empressai d'aller alerter Raven.

Murphy voulait les joindre, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Et nous avions bien fait. Nous avons tout coupé afin de ne pas être repérés. Raven ne captait pas leur radio.

C'est en se disputant sur la bonne manière d'agir que nous avons vu un second vaisseau, plus petit, sortir. Il se dirigea droit sur la terre.

Raven essaya alors de les joindre, sans succès. C'est là que nous avons tous décidé, tous sauf Monty qui aurait préféré rester sur l'anneau et Echo qui avait peur que notre relation change une fois sur terre, d'utiliser le peu d'essence qu'il nous restait pour rejoindre leur vaisseau principal. Nous avions enfin notre chance de revenir sur terre.

J'ai rassuré Echo , je lui ai dit que rien ne changerait. Elle s'inquiétait d'Octavia, et finalement elle avait raison vu ce que ma soeur était devenue. Mais ce n'était pas d'Octavia dont elle aurait dû s'inquiéter... En effet, tu étais en vie finalement, et à la minute où je l'ai découvert, j'ai regretté ces trois dernières années et su qu'elles n'avaient pas eu la moindre importance si ce n'est celle de me mettre dans une situation très délicate...

Nous avons donc accosté sur leur vaisseau non sans mal. En effet, Emori a légèrement failli nous planter, mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Nous voulions uniquement un peu de leur essence et espérions que ça allait bien se passer. Une alarme retentissait. Apparemment personne n'était là pour l'arrêter. Effectivement, c'est un vaisseau totalement vide que nous trouvions. Nous avons également découvert que c'était un vaisseau de prisonniers.

Monty nous expliqua que le travail dans les mines d'Astéroïdes était trop dangereux alors ils envoyaient des prisonniers. Raven essaya de nous rassurer en expliquant que comme c'était des centaines d'années plus tôt, ce n'était plus les prisonniers, mais leurs descendants, des survivants, comme nous donc.

Nous sommes arrivés aux panneaux de contrôles et Raven a bien trouvé de l'hydrazine pour que nous puissions rentrer.

« Donc nous avons un moyen de rentrer? » Constata Echo, pas forcément enjouée.

« On a moyen de rentrer », confirma Raven

« Ce n'est pas tout ce que nous avons » enchaina Monty en alluma un radio... Nous avions un signal.

Et ce que nous entendions ne nous plaisait pas...pas du tout ...

« Ils chassent notre peuple » expliqua Raven effrayée en se tournant vers moi

« On n'en sait rien », répondit Murphy

« On sait qu'il n'y a personne d'autre restés sur terre. »

« Peu importe ce que c'est, Octavia peu gérer. » Me dit Echo pour me rassurer.

Raven prit la commande de leur ordinateur pour essayer d'avoir des informations.

« À toutes les unités, soyez prudents, la cible est armée et dangereuse. On doit la prendre par surprise elle connait le terrain. Gardez vos yeux ouverts... »... annonça une femme à la radio.

J'étais pétrifié, Raven me regarda de suite. S'agissait-il d'Octavia ? Pourquoi était-elle toute seule?

Nous les écoutions poursuivre cette cible, impuissants. Nous entendions des coups de feu.

« Relax Colonel, je t'ai dit qu'on l'attraperait, c'est fait. Elle est fougueuse et jolie également... »

« Bien, ramène là moi »

Octavia ??? Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ...pourtant, mon esprit me fit penser à toi. C'était impossible. Mais qui d'autres à part toi pouvait être totalement seule, sans protection, dans cette zone? Je ne savais rien de ce qui se passait en bas et ça me rendait malade. Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Dans tous les cas il fallait que je descende, que je vérifie.

« On doit descendre, tout de suite », ordonnais-je.

Monty, Murphy et Echo allaient chercher l'hydrazine pendant que je restais avec Raven pour écouter le signal radio et trouver qui étaient ces gens.

Nous trouvions assez rapidement et c'était bien pire que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer... Tous des meurtriers. Raven pensait toujours que ces gens n'étaient plus en vie et que c'étaient leurs petits enfants.

Raven réussit à pirater le journal de bord du commandant...la dernière entrée étant il y a plus de 100 ans.

Le message était horrifique, le commandant a subi une attaque des prisonniers qui se sont rebellés. La femme qui ordonnait l'opération avait la même voix que celle de la radio...

« Cryo » comprit Raven. « Il a dit qu'il essayait de désactiver la cryo... Bellamy attention »

Un grand baraqué me fonça dessus à cet instant. Il était énorme, grand, puissant et semblais ne pas sentir les coups qu'on lui donnait.

Echo arriva pour nous donner un coup de main. On dû s'y mettre à trois pour le tuer...

On alla ensuite voir l'espace de cryo où Raven nous expliqua son fonctionnement. Une partie des lits était vide, mais il restait encore plus de 250 personnes cryogénies la dessus.

Nous cherchions à comprendre comment l'un deux avait pu être réveillé, Murphy voulait tous les tuer, mais ce n'était pas une option. Je lui expliquai qui si on les tuait, ils tueraient les nôtres. Raven finit par comprendre qu'ils pouvaient télécommander la crie à distance depuis la terre.

Echo était d'accord avec Murphy et voulait les tuer avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Je. Ne voulait pas. On pouvait essayer de mieux faire.

« On est partis de l'anneau depuis moins d'une journée et on parle déjà d'assassiner plus d'une centaine de personnes. » Essayais-je de leur faire comprendre, mais Murphy me coupa la parole:

« Ce n'est pas des meutes c'est de la survie. Ils meurent maintenant ou on meurt plus tard. Si Clarke était là, ça ne serait jamais ...» Je réagis de suite au son de ton prénom! Il n'avait pas le droit de t'utiliser.

« Clarke n'est pas là !» Lui hurlais-je dessus.

« Exactement! Elle est morte pour qu'on puisse vivre Bellamy, c'est comme ça qu'on le fera. »

Il avait raison. Il utilisait le bon argument... Toi. Tout ce à quoi je m'accrochais depuis ses 6 ans, tout ce qu'il me restait c'était que tu ne sois pas morte pour rien. Il fallait qu'on survive... Mais je ne voulais pas tuer tous ces gens...

Raven me coupa dans mes réflexions. Elle pensait pouvoir couper leur signal venant de la terre pour éviter qu'ils ne puissent les réveiller. Echo demanda alors si elle pouvait également inverser le signal pour qu'on puisse avoir la main et les utiliser en tant qu'otages pour négocier... Astucieux.

« Murphy, j'ai besoin de savoir ton avis. » Lui demandais-je

« Je pense que c'est risqué. »

« Tu as raison, ça l'est. Mais Clarke n'a pas sacrifié sa vie pour qu'on retourne sur terre en refaisant les mêmes erreurs qu'avant. »

Il réfléchit : « Bon, soyons les gentils... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis Raven en salle de contrôle. Elle paraissait étrange, triste.

« Quelqu'un doit rester là »

« Quoi? »

« Si on leur bloque l'accès à distance de la chambre de cryo, nous non plus on n'y aura pas accès et débrancher depuis la terre c'est plus une option. Il faut que quelqu'un reste. »

« Non, hors de question. On va rester ici et on va les mettre en garde par radio directement.»

« On ne pourra pas être sûr qu'ils obéissent. Écoute, j'ai passé en revue toutes les solutions. Ça ne marchera que si on a des yeux sur ce qui se passe en bas. »

« OK, alors montre-moi ce qu'il faut faire... » Si quelqu'un devait se sacrifier, ce serait moi... Pas question de revivre ça et d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience même si j'étais le seul aussi à avoir quelqu'un à retrouver en bas.

« Je ne peux pas, en tout il y a 9 mesures de sécurité à contourner. Ça prendrait des jours pour tout t'apprendre. Et puis te connaissant ça foirerait quand même...ça doit être moi. »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici. »

« J'irai bien. Emori peut vous transporter sur terre, je l'ai entrainé pour ça. Tu dois aller retrouver ta soeur et négocier avec les prisonniers pour obtenir la paix. Quand on sera tous amis, ils reviendront là chercher leurs amis et je redescendrai avec eux. »

Je réfléchissais...c'était évident qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser tomber...

« Et on fait quoi si la menace ne fonctionne pas? Tu seras coincé ici Raven. Tu devras tuer 300 personnes. Tu y as pensé? Non ...on va trouver autre chose. J'ai laissé Clarke mourir et je ... je ne recommencerai pas... ».

J'eus du mal à finir ma phrase, les larmes sont vite montées en repensant à la douleur de t'avoir abandonné...au deuil que je n'avais pas encore fait, aux milliers de choses qui nous ont été arrachés, aux possibilités d'avenir près de toi que je ne pourrai plus avoir... Non, c'était hors de question que j'abandonne Raven. Je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aimais, comme je t'aime, toi. Mais après avoir passé 6 ans enfermé à ses côtés, elle était comme de ma famille, ils l'étaient tous les 6. Je ne laisserai aucun d'eux derrière.

« Il y a une navette de secours idiot, pour le capitaine et son assistant. Quand tout sera fini et si tu échoues, je pourrai vous rejoindre dedans. »

Je ne répondis pas, toujours pas convaincu... Elle enchaina: « Hey, il y a 6 ans j'ai promis de trouver un moyen de nous faire redescendre. Bellamy c'est celui-là. S'il te plait. Laisse-moi vous ramener à la maison... »

Je la fixais, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne me laisserait pas d'autres choix.

J'allai prévenir les autres. Emori n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle pour nous mener jusqu'à la terre. Monty voulut prendre la place de Raven, mais je l'en empêchai. Murphy voulu rester pour ne pas que Raven soit seule...et surement aussi, car la première réaction d'Emori fut de dire qu'il aurait du prendre la place de Raven. Tout le monde paru surpris, mais pas moi. Malgré ses airs de ronchons et d'égoïste... Murphy voulait être un héros et c'était une belle occasion à saisir...

On réussit à atterrir sans le moindre encombre. Emori était étonnée d'elle même. Tout le monde était soulagé même s'il manquait Raven et Murphy. On enleva les combinaisons et avança en direction de la forêt pour se mettre à couvert. Tout était très silencieux.

Maintenant qu’on avait atterri, je me sentais mal au fond de moi. Je me sentais mal car j’étais là quand tu n’y étais plus. C’était comme si chaque chose que je pouvais contempler me rappelait à toi et toute cette beauté que j’avais tant appréciée quelques années plus tôt me paraissait aujourd’hui si fade, horrible même. Je t’ai abandonné…Si j’avais attendu 30 secondes de plus peut-être que tu serais accourue vers moi. Si je n’avais pas fermé la prote de cette fichue fusée, peut-être que tu serais avec moi pour partager ce moment aujourd’hui…Peut-être que ma vie serait presque d'idyllique...Avec des si …

« On les trouve comment ? » demanda Monty

« On ne les trouve pas, c'est eux qui nous trouveront » lui répondit Echo.

« C'est déjà le cas », constatais-je en voyant plusieurs prisonniers nous encercler avec leurs armes braquées sur nous.

« On ne veut pas nous battre, on veut juste parler. »

Ils ont reçu l'ordre radio d'en tuer 4 et d'en épargner un seul. Heureusement quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'eux et les tua juste avant qu'ils ne tirent... Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années.

« C'est juste une enfant. »

On se regardait tous sans rien comprendre... Quand la petite fille prit la parole:

« Bellamy? » Euuu OK. Comment connaissait-elle mon prénom? Qui j'étais ? Un milieu de questions afflua dans ma tête, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser qu'elle me donna la réponse que j'espérai: « Clarke savait que tu viendrais. »

Mon coeur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots... Ou au contraire, il se remit à battre...la première fois réellement depuis ces 6 longues années. Tu étais vivante!!! Je ne réfléchis pas tout de suite à comment cela pouvait être possible, tout ce qui importait c'est que tu étais vivante et que j'allais pouvoir te retrouver. Je me dis que c'était peut-être un piège finalement... Mais tant pis, si il y avait une infime chance pour que tu sois en vie, je devais en avoir le coeur net.

« Clarke est vivante? » Lui demandais-je tout de même pour m'assurer avoir bien compris. Je ne rêvais pas...enfin, je pense. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que je te retrouvais dans mes rêves. Celui-ci paraissait extraordinairement réaliste et je en voulais pas me réveiller.

« Elle a des ennuis, on doit y aller. » Je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Totalement paralysé par la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. Euphorique que tu sois en vie, mais tellement encore plus désolé de t'avoir abandonné pendant tout ce temps...

« Et les autres dans le bunker? » demanda Monty

« Toujours là-bas. »

« Quoi? Non, non comment c'est impossible? »

Elle s'avança et me pris par la main : « J'expliquerai en chemin » je la suivis sans discuter, prêt à venir te sauver, peu importe les conséquences. Je l'aurai suivi jusqu'au bout de la Terre si il le fallait.

Madi, elle s'appelait donc comme ça, m'expliqua comment tu en étais arrivée à être prisonnière en conduisant la Rover... Tu avais récupéré la Rover...et tu l'avais apprise à conduire, une enfant de 10 ans?

Elle m'expliqua que vous ne viviez que toutes les 2 et que le bunker était enseveli sous les décombres. Tu avais longuement essayé de les dégager sans succès.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à votre village, pris par les prisonniers, l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Je leur expliquai brièvement mon plan. J'irai seul.

Madi m'amena donc juste devant, où se tenaient des dizaines de prisonniers armés. Ça craignait vraiment. Je ne te voyais pas bien, mais tu étais bien là, allongée par terre avec un énorme collier électrique autour du coup...tu semblais avoir souffert le martyre. Ces enfoirés t'avaient surement torturée sans ménagement. Mon dieu comme je m'en voulais de t'avoir abandonné. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, te sortir de là, te rejoindre, et tant pis si je me faisais avoir aussi. Au moins je serai à tes côtés. Tu étais vivante, devant moi... Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Madi commence à détacher sa ceinture:

« Madi non, ramène la Rover, c'est le plan. Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Clarke, je te promets. »

Elle dut lire dans mon regard que j'étais on ne peut plus sincère.

Je sortis, j'avais pris la tasse trouvée sur le vaisseau pour prouver que nous étions à bord et que nous avions la main sur la cryo. Heureusement que nous avions cet avantage...

« Je ne suis pas armé. Je veux juste parler. »

« Parle, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer tout de suite. »

« Qu'en penses-tu si je t'en donne 283. C'est le nombre des personnes de ton peuple qui mourront si toi et moi on ne s'arrange pas. » Je continuais de fixer le colonel, et je lui montrai la tasse présente sur le vaisseau. Je compris de suite que c'était quasiment dans la poche et je fis signe à Madi de reculer et de s'en aller.

Je m'avançai tout doucement …

« T'es assez près. 283 vies pour une seule. Elle doit être vraiment importante pour toi. »

Je me donnai enfin le droit de plonger mon regard dans l'océan de tes yeux qui m'avaient tant manqué et oui, pour toi, j'oubliais tout ce que j'avais dit quelques heures plus tôt... Je les tuerai sans hésiter... Je ne savais pas encore si les choses avaient changé entre nous. J'appréhendais nos retrouvailles, me posant plein de questions ... Mais peu importe, tu étais là et je ne te laisserai pas tomber cette fois... Tu en valais largement la peine, j'aurais pu cramer la Terre entière une fois de plus rien que pour pouvoir passer une seule seconde de plus près de toi!

« Elle l'est ». Et ils ne se doutaient pas une seule minute à quel point tu l'étais, le savais-tu toi-même? Tu étais, tu es, mon univers.

À la seconde où j'ai réalisé que c'était vraiment toi, c'est comme si je respirai à plein poumon à nouveau. Ces 6 dernières années s'effacèrent par enchantement et tous les sentiments que j'avais essayé d'enfouir refaisaient surface au centuple. Je vis dans tes yeux le soulagement et la joie de me revoir, malgré ta souffrance évidente...je crus même discerner des larmes de joies... J'aurai eu les mêmes si je ne devais pas encore négocier pour que tu sois réellement saine et sauve.

Ton regard m'envoya une bouffée d'oxygène...littéralement. C'était comme rentrer chez soi après un long et fatigant voyage, retrouvant la chaleur d'un foyer. Je vis l'étincelle de ton regard, celui qui le faisait pétiller à tel point que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer... Comment avais-je fait pour survivre 6 ans sans voir ce paradis dans tes yeux? Je ne trouve pas de mots assez fort pour te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant bien vivante. C'était comme si je remontais enfin à la surface après avoir été bloqué sous l'eau et frôlé la noyade. 

J'étais heureux, un pur bonheur...mais en même temps j'étais horrifié par toutes les choses que tu avais du affronter seule, ou presque...et enfin, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir laissé. Même si au fond de moi je savais bien que tu ne m'en voudrais pas, c'était d'ailleurs ce que tu m'avais demandé.

J'étais revenu pile à temps. Comme si le destin nous amenait sans cesse à nous sauver l'un et l'autre. À être là dans les pires moments, la lumière au bout du tunnel, nous forçant à affronter les pires atrocités pour se retrouver de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus fort à chaque fois. C'était comme si un champ magnétique invisible nous poussait l'un vers l'autre, toujours. On était destinés à se retrouver, à se sauver, à être là l'un pour l'autre. Nous devions nous aimer c’était écrit là-haut.

Tu étais presque pareil, tu n'avais pas changé, mis à part tes cheveux qui étaient plus courts...ça t'allait tellement bien. Un peu plus vieille peut être, mais tu n'en paraissais rien au premier abord...tu étais encore plus jolie qu'avant, plus merveilleuse que dans mes souvenirs, plus femme. Tu sais, parfois les gens fantasment pendant des années sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et puis, quand ils le trouvent enfin, ils sont finalement déçus, car leur rêve dépassait la réalité... Ici c'était tout le contraire. Je n'étais pas déçu au contraire, j'étais sous le choc d'être ébloui par tant de beauté et tant d'intensité. C'était comme si le lien qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre reprenait vie en un claquement de doigts, nous envoyant une décharge électrique pour nous signaler que l'on s'était enfin reconnecté l'un à l'autre... Mais cette décharge n'avait rien de douloureux au contraire... Elle irradiait mon corps entier d'une sensation de plénitude inégalable...tu étais vivante! Tu étais mon monde à moi, j'avais essayé de l'oublier, de vivre sans, mais c'était une évidence... Je pouvais vivre, enfin, pour de bon.


	47. Now you’re home

Lorsque Diyoza comprit que je ne blaguais pas au sujet des cryopods, elle finit par entendre raison. Mc Creary voulait me tuer, mais Diyoza semblait plus sage et réfléchie. Je lui demandai d'ouvrir le bunker puis ensuite, nous partagerions la vallée en deux. Et bien sûr, la première demande: te libérer de suite et me permettre de te rejoindre.

Elle accepta quelques minutes plus tard sans trop chercher à compliquer les choses. Je savais bien que je ne devais pas lui faire confiance, mais je voulais te retrouver le plus rapidement possible, puis libérer ma soeur et notre peuple du bunker.

Après avoir accepté ma demande, elle m'emmena jusqu'à ta cellule. L'adrénaline parcourait chaque veine de mon corps. Les conditions ne seront pas optimales mais peu importe. Mon coeur explosait a l'idée de te retrouver, te toucher, t'entendre, te regarder, plonger mon regard dans le tien et retrouver cet océan de douceur que j'avais tant pleuré.

Je t'avais sauvé, j'avais réussi, seul contre tous. J'avais rêvé des milliers de fois d'un moment comme celui-ci sur l'anneau, ne me doutant pas que ça puisse arriver réellement, ce précieux moment où je retrouverai ma moitié, ma paix intérieure. Presque 300 vies pour une seule? Tu en valais mille fois plus! Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie: te tenir à nouveau dans mes bras, sentir ta respiration contre ma peau et ton coeur battre contre le mien...

J'ai encore le souvenir brulant des derniers regards que tu me portaient et j'espérais qu'ils ne seront pas moins chaleureux. J'espérais que toutes les horreurs que tu avaient dû traverser seule pendant ces 6 ans ne changerai rien à notre lien. Tu aurais changé, c'était certain, moi même j'avais changé ... Mais je souhaitais juste que ces changements ne se répercutent pas sur nous. Car j'avais toujours autant besoin de toi et maintenant que l'espoir était ravivé, je ferai tout pour l'entretenir.

La porte s'ouvrit. J'étais focalisé sur toi, subjugué par chacun de tes traits. Tu étais là, allongée, fragile, épuisée par la torture que tu avais subie...tu me tournais le dos, mais tu te retournas immédiatement...tu paraissais surprise de me voir. Tu m'avais pourtant reconnu quelques heures plus tôt, à en croire ton expression de soulagement et même de bonheur. Pourtant, à cet instant, tu semblais ne pas en croire tes yeux, tu me regardais comme si je n'étais pas vraiment réel...J'avoue que j'avais également du mal à réaliser que tu étais bien en vie, là, devant moi.

Je m'étais forcé à croire que mon amour pour toi avait fini par faiblir, j'avais finalement essayé d'aller de l'avant...mais quand je t'ai vu là, j'ai su que c'était faux. Je n'étais jamais passé à autre chose, je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu étais restée mon essentiel, ma raison d'être. Quelque chose au fond de moi n'avait jamais cessé de garder espoir. Mon subconscient devait savoir que tu étais en vie. Nos âmes s'entendaient sans se voir, se comprenaient sans communiquer... Elles s'étaient devinaient envers et contre tout. Nous étions toujours liés et il n'a même pas fallu une seconde pour que nous rentrions en phase totale, comme si ces 6 dernières années n'avaient jamais existé...

Mon amour n'avait pas faibli bien au contraire. Il a résisté aux années, à la pensée de ta mort, aux étreintes d'une autre...cet amour est fort et invincible. Une force intergalactique qui nous réunit, quels que soient les épreuves ou les obstacles. On appartient l'un à l'autre. C'est le type d'amour qu'on ne trouve qu'une seule fois dans une vie et que certains n'ont pas assez d'une vie entière pour le trouver. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dont je suis certain dans cette vie, mais la seule chose dont je n'ai jamais douté c'est ce que nous avions toi et moi, était spécial, précieux, extraordinaire.

Je courus vers le lit où tu te trouvais et retrouvai rapidement mes réflexes avec toi... Je te pris délicatement par le bras pour t'aider à te relever, ce simple contact de ma main sur ta peau me fit frissonner de la tête au pied. C'était comme une décharge électrique, mais le type de décharge qui t'envoie au septième ciel, presque orgasmique...sérieusement, un simple contact de quelques centimètres. Mon coeur s'est emballé et les millions de cellules de mon corps se sont unis pour me dévoiler cet unique mot: EXTASE. Je n'ose imaginais ce que je ressentirai si un jour enfilons 2 corps s'unissaient réellement...je pense que j'en pleurerais de bonheur.

Tu me regardais encore si profondément, de la manière dont toi seule avais le secret...comme si tu te demandais si tu ne rêvais pas... J'eus du mal à contenir le flot d'émotion qui me submergea lorsque je retrouvai la douceur de ton regard si pure, la proximité de ta peau si douce...c'était bien toi. Par le regard, le visible, patiemment, nous introduit à l'invisible, au mystère de l'autre, à ce que je pouvais percevoir des non-dits ou de l'impossible à dire. J'aurais pu te contempler pour le restant de mes jours. Ça a toujours été le cas. Tu es mon oeuvre d'art à moi et ta valeur est inestimable.

Tu me serras dans tes bras avec toute la force qu'il te restait, posant ta tête sur mon épaule, respirant mon odeur. Mais sous cette étreinte, se cacher une détresse difficile à dissiper, le poids de tout ce que tu avais enduré. La joie de nous retrouver se mélangeait à la tristesse que ces dernières années nous avaient toutes deux infligée, à la sensation de perte, de vide…

« Tu es vraiment là », pleuras-tu...à cet instant, je laissai mon émotion prendre le dessus également. Je hochai simplement la tête.

Tu reculas un peu et me regardas encore les yeux brillants...le sourire aux lèvres, tu tremblais. Bon sang ce que ça m'avait manqué. Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans ? Nos étreintes, nos regards, c'était notre langage à nous et je pouvais en décrypter chaque nuance.

« Madi? »

« Elle est en sécurité, dans les bois avec autres. »

Tu souris de plus belle et souffla de soulagement. Cette enfant comptait énormément à tes yeux, je le devinai immédiatement.

« Diyoza ne les cherchera pas tant que nous avons le contrôle. »

La surprise et l'émotion affluèrent encore dans ton incroyable regard ... « Vous êtes tous encore vivants. Murphy, Monty, Raven ? »

« Echo et Emori. Oui. Clarke, tu nous as tous sauvés ». C'était grâce à toi. Je voulais que tu le comprennes. Il n'y avait aucun mot assez fort pour te remercier. Tu t'étais sacrifiée pour nous. Tu avais frôlé la mort, je t'ai cru morte et une partie de moi est morte avec toi! Il avait suffi d'un seul regard pour me ramener à la vie, la vraie, celle qu'on veut croquer à pleine dent et savourer chaque morceau.

Tu as survécu 6 ans seule ou presque...alors que nous étions tranquillement en haut...j'écartai le sentiment de honte qui commençait à monter. Je voulais profiter de ses retrouvailles même si nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps.

« Et maintenant tu es à la maison... » me demandas-tu comme pour te prouver que c'était bien réel. Tu pleurais encore...je ne pus que hocher encore la tête et laisser mes larmes couler encore, te reprendre dans mes bras. La maison ...mais c'est toi ma maison Princesse! Alors oui, j'étais bien revenu à la maison...

Ma main vint naturellement se poser la peau de ton dos que je pouvais sentir frémir. Je résistais à l'envie d'en caresser chaque parcelle. Je savourai simplement chaque millimètre où nous étions en contact. Je chérissais chaque grain de ta peau que mes mains pouvaient toucher. J'aurais voulu me fondre en toi, ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Le pire, c'est que je ne culpabilisai pas de ressentir ça, c'était naturel, normal. J'étais fait pour toi, c'était un fait, et ce fait s'était imposé à moi au moment où j'avais su que tu étais vivante. Il y n'y avait pas de toi et moi, il n'y en avait jamais eu...il y a seulement un nous.

Tu t'écartas encore, l'air soucieux.. Je ne te lâchai pas pour autant et tu gardas ta main posée sur ma taille. On ne pouvait pas se lâcher, de peur que l'autre s'en aille, on avait besoin de garder le contact, de chérir et apprécier la douceur et la sensation de l'autre.

« Attends, pourquoi elle m'a relâchée? »

« On a fait un marché, elle a accepté d'ouvrir le bunker. » te dis-je la voix encore rauque à cause de la boule de sentiment qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, plein de larmes de bonheur que je peinai à retenir.

Tu soufflas, souris, soulagée.

Je te repris dans mes bras et nous restions ainsi pendant presque tout le trajet. Trajet qui n'a pas duré assez longtemps à mon goût. J'avais besoin de plus de temps pour savourer ces retrouvailles que j'avais longtemps rêvé. Je n'en aurais jamais eu assez de toute façon .J'aurais seulement voulu que ce soit en meilleures conditions. J'aurais simplement voulu pouvoir te donner plus d'amour, effacer ces dernières années où j'avais finalement ouvert mon coeur à une autre qui avait réussi à panser en petite partie la blessure de ta perte. J'avais des centaines de questions à te poser, mais ça, ça pouvait attendre, j'avais juste besoin de passer l'éternité blotti contre toi.

Je pris tout de même le temps de contacter Raven et Murphy par radio:

« Raven? Tu m'entends? Réponds? »

« Dis-moi que tout le monde va bien. »

« Tout le monde va bien. On a fait un marché avec les gens de ce vaisseau et au fait, la conversation est sur écoute donc elle peut entendre tout ce qu'on se dit. »

« Enchanté de vous connaitre. On n'est pas des méchants.On... » dit Murphy, égal à lui-même.

Raven du lui prendre la radio, car il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Raven garde le loin de la radio. »

« Bien reçu »

« De toute façon, ils connaissent les règles. Mais pour être sur, Colonel Diyoza, nous y revoilà, si quelqu'un nous met en danger tu appuies sur le bouton. Si quelqu'un fait quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas, tu appuies sur le bouton. Tu si tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles toutes les heures, tu appuies sur le bouton. »

« C'est tout »

« Non, ce n'est pas tout. Quelqu'un veut vous dire bonjour. » Lui dis-je, avec mon sourire béat sans doute résonnant dans ma voix, te tendant la radio pour que tu puisses lui parler? J'aurais voulu te garder pour moi tout seul encore quelques instants, mais ils avaient également le droit de savoir. Je savais que Raven avait également beaucoup pleuré ta mort.

« Raven, Murphy, c'est bon de vous entendre. » Leur dis-tu, la voix encore fragilisée par l'émotion?

« Clarke? Je n'y crois pas. »

Murphy prit la radio. « Et c'est moi qu'ils appellent le cafard! »

Il avait le don pour nous faire rire. Et ça me faisait un bien fou de te voir rire.

« Hey, soyez prudent là haut OK? On parlera plus une fois tout ça terminé. Je voudrais tout entendre. »

Quand je t'ai entendu dire ça ... Alors à cet instant, j'ai pensé à Echo. Echo ... Comment allais-je bien pouvoir t'expliquer ça...peut-être que ça n'aurait aucune importance pour toi, mais, quelque chose dans la façon que tu avais de t'accrocher à moi et me regarder me disait que tu ne t'en ficherais pas... Ton regard sur moi n'avait pas changé au contraire, la tendresse que tu y mettais s'était amplifiée. Alors j'ai pensais que ça te ferait même peut-être souffrir... Si seulement j'avais su que tu étais en vie...

Je lui avais promis que rien ne changerait sur terre et j'étais un homme de parole. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas abandonner celle qui m'avait aidé à remonter la pente là haut. Je ne pouvais rien effacer. Je devais assumer, refouler l'avalanche de sentiments qui étaient remontés à l'instant même où j'avais retrouvé mon seul et unique amour. Je devais réfléchir avec ma tête, comme tu m'avais forcé à le faire pendant 6 ans. Et pourtant, ma tête et mon coeur, les deux, me disaient la même chose: Clarke, Clarke, Clarke...Il n'y avait que toi, ça a toujours été toi.

« Okay, mais d'abord, merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie. » Te dit Raven en sanglotant.

Tes larmes recommencèrent à couler. Tu avais tellement pleuré que j'ai presque fini par penser que tu avais vidé toute l'eau de ton corps... « Vous me manquez tous les deux. »

Je posai une main sur ton épaule et te repris la radio:

« On doit y aller. Raven, reste prudente on parlera bientôt. »

« Oui, toutes les heures. »


	48. 6 years is a long time

Arrivés au-dessus du Bunker ... Je ne pouvais que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. La ville était en ruine. Quand je vis la tonne de gravats, je ne pouvais qu'admirer ta détermination pour avoir essayé tant d'années comme Madi me l'avait expliqué... Mais même avec ta volonté sans faille tu n'aurais jamais pu réussir seule...

Les prisonniers se mirent au travail et nous ont préparés pour que l'on puisse descendre. Tu as proposé que je descende en premier, pour que je puisse voir Octavia. Après tout ce temps passé seule, tu me faisais encore passer avant toi, repoussant de quelques minutes les retrouvailles avec ta mère.

Je descendis donc au milieu du bunker, plongé dans l'obscurité. Je me retrouvai au milieu d'une sorte d'arène que les gens entouraient, grillagée. Le bunker avait bien changé.

Ma soeur se tenait là, juste à côté de moi, la surprise et l'émerveillement dans ses yeux qui avaient du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle était étrange, pleine de sang... pour tout te dire, elle me faisait clairement flipper. Mais j'étais si heureux de la voir en vie elle aussi. Elle jeta son épée à terre sauta dans mes bras, en pleurs... « Je savais que tu viendrais. » répéta-t-elle avec soulagement, te remettant totalement à moi comme tu l'avais fait un peu plus tôt.

Tu descendis à ton tour. Octavia se dirigea vers toi et te prit le bras avec respect. Pas d'accolade, mais elle semblait également heureuse de te voir. C'était comme ça entre vous, froid et chaleureux en même temps.

Tu me regardas et nous lisions l'un dans l'autre comme au bon vieux temps. Quelque chose clochait ici. Il s'était passé des choses horribles, ça se ressentait. Nous étions tous les deux sous le choc et apeurés. Je posai alors les yeux sur ma soeur... que j'avais du mal à reconnaitre, et nous regardions l'arène.

J'essayais de bien pouvoir m'imaginer ce qui se passait là dedans... Ma soeur regardait Diyoza et Mc Creary descendre...

« C'est qui ? »

« On vous a sauvé. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes armés? » lui lança-t-elle sur un ton franchement agressif.

« O, c'est bon. On a un arrangement. »

« Avant qu'on en vienne là, où est ma mère? » Demandas-tu.

Octavia baissa les yeux. Je compris de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Abby, tu avais déjà tellement enduré. Octavia se tourna vers Indra...elle paraissait avoir peur de quelque chose...

« Je l'amène voir sa mère » dite Indra.

« Donc, j'imagine que c'est sa soeur. » Poursuivit Diyoza.

« Oui... Octavia, c'est le colonel Diyoza ».

« Colonel? » Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton méprisant.

« C'était le cas . Sympa tes peintures de guerre au fait. »

Les deux femmes se fusillaient du regard. Je pouvais ressentir la tension ambiante et je détestais ça. Nous n'en étions pas arrivés là pour qu'elles fassent tout foirer maintenant.

« OK, alors on fait comment? » demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

« 2 à la fois » répondit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers les gens toujours agglutinés au grillage de l'arène: « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas prendre vos affaires et on commencera aussitôt qu'on sera prêt en haut? »

Personne ne bougeait. Octavia leva la tête et leur fit signe que c'était bon. Alors seulement, ils allaient chercher leurs affaires. Ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil. Qu'avait-elle donc fait à ces gens? C'était quoi tout ce cirque?

« Combien il-y a-t-il de personnes à remonter exactement? » demanda Mc Creary en inspectant toujours les lieux sordides.

« 1200 » répondis-je, mais ma soeur me coupa la parole.

« 814 ».

Quoi ? Je tournai directement ma tête vers elle, complètement paumé. Elle avait perdu plus de 350 personnes! Comment était-ce seulement possible?

« Bien reçu » termina Diyoza avant de parler dans sa radio.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'accrochai Octavia au câble qui lui permettrait de remonter. Encore une fois, ce serait la première de son peuple à poser le pied sur terre.

Gaia éleva la voix lors de la remontée d'Octavia: « Kom Falau oso na gyon op » (Des cendres, nous renaîtrons) ...et la foule reprit ce mantra avec elle sous le regard étonné et interrogatif de Diyoza et Mc Creary...et le mien aussi je dois avouer.

Nous sommes ensuite remontés et avons aidé le reste des personnes. Entre temps, tu m'avais brièvement mis au courant pour Kane et ta mère et j'en avais appris un peu plus sur ma soeur. Je devais distraire Octavia pour que Kane puisse sortir...sa vie était menacée. Par ma propre soeur. Je ne pris pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre. Je te faisais confiance.

Miller était heureux de me revoir, tout comme moi. Il avait toujours été présent et loyal. Je remarquai qu'il était armé lorsque je le serrai dans mes bras. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma soeur:

« On avait dit pas d'armes. »

« Ce n'est pas mon marché. »

« Je dois te parler en privé. Donne-moi une seconde et suis-moi. »

Octavia arriva plusieurs minutes après. Nous étions dans les ruines de Polis.

Elle s'avança vers moi d'un pas vif et agressif.

« Blodreina, la reine rouge. Explique-moi pour l'arène de combat. Comment s'est arrivé? » Elle sembla dans un premier temps troublée et embarrassée. « Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop lu Ovid? »

« 6 ans c'est vraiment très long » me répondit-elle soudainement. « Les choses ont changé, j'ai changé. »

Elle avait raison. On avait tous changé, on avait tous une vie bien différente d'avant, d'autres habitudes, de nouveaux liens, on avait dû évoluer pour pouvoir survivre d'une manière ou d'une autre...c'était la vérité. Je ne devais plus espérer retrouver la même Octavia que dans mes souvenirs... Je pris quelques secondes pour rassembler mes pensées. À quoi m'attendais-je? La vie sur terre avait suivi son cours tout comme la vie sur l'anneau. Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté malheureusement.

« Il y a un tas de choses dont on doit parler O. »

« On le fera, mais pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces gens Bell. Qui sont-ils? D'où viennent-ils? Pourquoi ils nous aident? »

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance non plus d'accord. Mais j'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi. On a de l'influence. »

« Quel type d'influence? »

Je lui expliquai le marché que j'avais fait. Nous avons ensuite été interrompus par une explosion. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la fontaine centrale pour voir Mc Creary et ses hommes pointer leurs armes sur tout le monde. Une de cette arme étant un bazooka, ils pouvaient faire de sérieux dégâts. Nous n'avions pas sorti ces gens de l'enfer pour les y replonger.

« Hey, qu'est ce que vous foutez? Il me suffit d'un appel... »

Diyoza me coupa: « Passe ton appel. »

J'essayai de joindre Raven sans succès.

« Le marché ne tient plus, mais personne n'a besoin d'être blessé. » M'informa Diyoza.

Tu arrivas en courant, immédiatement pris pour cible.

« Où est ta mère? » te demanda-t-elle.

« C'est notre docteur, tu ne peux pas l'avoir » lui dit Octavia, menaçante.

« Elle t'a posé une question. Où est le docteur? » enchaina Mc Creary, encore plus menaçant.

L'un des prisonniers s'impatienta et amena le bazooka vers nous, mais Diyoza le stoppa.

Abby arriva à ce moment-là. Kane a ses côtés

« Je suis juste là. Nous viendrons sans combattre ».

« Je l'aurai parié, traitresse. » Lui dit Octavia, énervée.

« Nous? » questionna le colonel.

« Nous deux, ce sont mes conditions. »

« Je vois de qui tient ta fille. Prenez-les tous les deux.»

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » lui demandas-tu inquiète.

« Je t'aime Clarke. »

Et ils partirent.

Diyoza s'adressa alors à la foule: « OK, alors voici mes conditions: aussi longtemps que vous resterez ici, nous n'aurons pas de problème. »

Octavia la bouffait des yeux, si elle avait pu l'éviscérer de ses propres mains je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait. La dernière fois que j'avais vu ma soeur fixer quelqu'un avec tant de haine, c'était Pike. Sauf que cette fois ma soeur avait toute une armée qui l'idolâtrait et la obéissait à ses ordres.

« Qu'en est-il de Raven et Murphy? »

« Pour l'instant, c'est notre assurance. »

Elle ordonna de partir, mais l'un des prisonniers n'écouta pas, il braqua son arme sur Octavia.

Heureusement pour elle, deux de ses gardes n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à se jeter devant elle, la protégeant ainsi. Elle fut projetée en arrière, légèrement blessée, mais elle s'en sortirait, contrairement aux deux hommes dont la chair était éparpillée sur le sol.

Diyoza paniqua et hurla à ses hommes de se retrancher. Le vaisseau décolla.

Indra aida Octavia à se relever. J'allai vers elle, mais Octavia me regarda avec un regard méprisant: « Je te faisais confiance. C'est de ta faute! »

Miller lui demanda ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant...

« Maintenant, on part en guerre! » lui répondit-elle, déterminée et pleine de rage.

Je n'étais décidément pas au bout de mes surprises. Heureusement, tu étais désormais à mes côtés et ensemble, nous pourrions tout affronter, tout gérer, même ma soeur transformée en Jules César des temps modernes...non ?


	49. The Head and The Heart

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tu t'occupais des blessés et j'aidais les autres à déblayer les gravats.

Je t'ai soudain entendu courir après Miller, mais celui-ci ne t'écoutait absolument pas. Je me mis en travers de sa route et remarqua alors que plusieurs dizaines de personnes, de guerriers, avaient préparé leurs affaires tout comme Miller et le garde à ses côtés.

« Ralenti, où vas-tu? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire Bellamy. »

« Octavia te l'a interdit? »

Tu nous rejoignis alors et compris immédiatement: « Ils vont à la vallée ».

Tu étais en furie et te dirigea droit vers ma soeur, mais Miller t'arrêtas et te dis en t'avertissant: « Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux ici. »

« Je crois que tu pars en tête de l'armée en tant qu'éclaireur pour repérer le terrain. Quelle route tu vas prendre? C'est la saison des tempêtes de sable. Le vent bouge de façon prévisible. J'ai fait ce voyage des douzaines de fois. Crois-moi, tu as besoin de mon aide.» Lui dis-tu en soutenant son regard avec cette détermination don't j'avais trop été privé. Il ne pourrait pas t'arrêter, il le savait. Quand tu étais dans cet état personne le ne pouvais, tu n'en ferais qu'à ta tête. Tu reprenais les choses en main, mon dieu ce que cette force d'esprit m'avait manqué, je le réalisai encore plus à ce moment.

Miller accepta de t'amener à Octavia pour que tu lui expliques tout ça . Octavia a regardé Miller avec mépris et surprise. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce qu'on lui désobéisse.

Tu ne lui laissas pas le temps de parler:

« Vous ne devriez pas prendre la route de la mer. »

« Pourquoi? Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait plus de mer. On peut la traverser ou non ? »

« Oui, peut-être, mais vous devez comprendre... »

« Peut-être c'est assez pour moi ». Octavia te coupa la parole et voulut partir. Je lui barrai le chemin pour qu'elle t'écoute et je me retrouvai immédiatement avec une dizaine d'armes braquée sur moi... Je ne l'avais même pas touché. J'étais son frère merde! Ces gens me connaissaient! La plupart étaient mes amis.

Elle soutint mon regard comme pour me défier et leur ordonna de baisser leurs armes.

Je lui dis alors calmement pour éviter qu'elle ne s'énerve : « S'il te plait O, juste écoute-nous. »

« Octavia, on est tous dans le même camp. Personne ne veut rejoindre cette vallée plus que moi. C'est ma maison. Mais ce chemin, c'est trop risqué. » Lui expliquas-tu doucement également. On avait tous les deux compris que ma soeur n'hésiterait pas à nous blesser, ou pire, si on se mettait en travers de sa route.

« Comment ça risqué? » te demanda Indra.

« Montre-moi » te dit alors Octavia.

« Vous avez choisi de prendre le chemin le plus court, ce qui est logique, mais la mer sèche est constamment traversée par des tempêtes de sable. »

« On a les tentes du bunker, le sable ne sera pas un problème ».

« Ce n'est pas juste du sable, il a été cristallisé par le Praimfaya. Je parle de milliers de morceaux de verre qui tranche comme des lames de rasoir. Vos tentes seront réduites en lambeaux et vous aussi. »

Tu soutins le regard hautain de ma soeur sans rien lâcher. Je restais en retrait, à vous regarder, me demandant laquelle de vous deux aurait le dernier mot. Et je pris alors conscience du calvaire que tu avais dû endurer seule pendant ses 6 longues années, des dangers que tu avais dû affronter. Tu étais tellement pleine de ressources, si forte. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu tenir seul moi, seul sans toi. Tu avais surement dû avoir des moments très pénibles... Et moi j'étais tranquillement là-haut à attendre, à pleurer ta mort, alors que toi tu luttais pour ta survie...

Cooper prit la parole: « Blodreina a raison. En plus on peut seulement emporter 7 jours de rations, la route de la mer en prend 6. Prendre l'autre chemin rajoutera 80 kilomètres, ça fait 2 jours si on a de la chance. »

Indra enchaina: « Comment peut-on savoir qu'il n'y aura pas de tempête de sable sur la route la plus longue? »

« Assez! » coupa ma soeur brutalement, « On fait ce qu'on a dit, l'hydroferme ne peut plus nous nourrir à présent donc c'est la dernière vallée habitable sur terre et ça doit être la notre. » Son ton ne donnait pas matière à discussion, mais je tentai tout de même:

« Diyoza pense la même chose. »

« Alors nous nous battrons. »

On baissa tous les deux les yeux, résignés et dégoutés... On les laissa quitter la pièce, nous laissant seuls avec Indra.

« Ta soeur a besoin de toi Bellamy, je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour elle. Il y a des sacs avec des rations prêts dehors » me dit-elle avant de rassembler leur armée. Bien sûr qu'on allait les accompagner.

« C'est moi où ils étaient prêts à me tuer parce que je me suis simplement mis sur son chemin? » te demandais-je encore abasourdi par leur comportement et celui d’Octavia.

Tu remuas simplement la tête, visiblement aussi estomaquée que moi. Nous n'étions pas encore au bout de nos surprises.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » me demandas-tu.

« Raven et Murphy ont des ennuis, je dois aller avec eux. » Tu semblais étrangement déçue, mais tu ne dis rien. Je continuai en prenant un sac: « Une randonnée de 6 jours dans un désert de sable avec une armée de gladiateur, qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal? » Te dis-je en te tendant le sac... Honnêtement, même si la situation était glauque, j'étais tout de même content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps plus de temps avec toi, un peu plus de temps avant que ces 6 années nous rattrapent.

« Après toi. »

Et on prit la route.

À la nuit tombée, on prit une pose et on se répartit autour de feux de camp. Nous étions en retrait, autour d'un feu, tous les deux. On les regardait faire un rituel bizarre avant de manger leur ration: "Omon Gon oson" (Mon être pour nous tous).

« Tout mon être pour mon peuple, c'est super beau ». Dis-tu en les regardant toujours alors que mon regard n'avait d'attention que pour toi.

« Tu trouves... » la seule chose de jolie que je voyais dans ce désert et depuis que j'étais descendu sur terre, c'était cette blonde qui avait tellement changé, mais pas tant que ça finalement, qui se tenait devant moi par je ne sais quel miracle. Cette femme à présent, que j'aurais pu regarder pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne revenais toujours pas de te voir là devant moi, en vie. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir gâché 6 ans de ma vie loin de toi, d'avoir construit une autre vie loin de toi. Tu étais mon univers, la seule étoile qui m'éclairait pendant la nuit.

« Ils ont perdu 400 personnes, ça fait un tiers de la population du bunker. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de s'ils pouvaient sortir un jour. » Continuas-tu d'un ton compréhensif envers eux, les regardant toujours... Alors que je ne pouvais toujours pas me détacher de toi, tes yeux , déjà pleins d'éclats, illuminés par les flammes dansantes devant nous qui ravivaient aussi la lumière de tes cheveux. Tu continuas: « Regarde-les: forts, unis. Je peux comprendre pourquoi ma mère était terrifiée, mais on doit admettre que, c'est impressionnant »...

Tu les regardais toujours, me tournant le dos comme si tu ne voulais pas soutenir mon regard qui devait peser sur toi. Je finis tout de même par te dire: « Tout comme survivre seule... » Tu étais incroyable, tu ne te rendais même pas compte à quel point ce que tu avais accompli était miraculeux. Je voyais les traces encore fraiches du collier électrique autour ton cou... Tu avais tant souffert. J'aurai aimé effacer toutes tes peines d'une caresse si ça aurait pu être suffisant.

Tu te tournas vers moi, plongea tes yeux étincelants dans les miens, ce qui me réchauffa bien plus que les flammes du feu en un clin d'oeil...puis détourna encore ton regard, comme si quelque chose te gênait à présent, comme si tu ne voulais pas me laisser lire en toi. Tu avais pourtant l'habitude de lire dans mon âme avant, nos regards pouvaient restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant une éternité...généralement, c'était moi qui lâchais en premier pour m'empêcher de franchir la limite et les quelques centimètres qui séparait ta bouche de la mienne. Mais quelque chose avait changé...

« Comment as-tu fait? »

Tu réfléchis quelques instants la tête baissée puis: « Et bien je n'étais pas seule ». Tu réfléchis encore puis sembla étrange avant de me dire comme pour cacher autre chose: « J'avais Madi »... Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je comprendrai ce que tu avais voulu dire ce jour-là. Tu me souris puis détournas encore le regard. Tu avais l'air si fragile et...timide oui timide , face à moi. Tu avais pourtant toujours eu le dessus sur moi avant et tu semblais encore vouloir l'avoir sur les autres, je l'avais vu sur ta façon de parler à Miller, Octavia...mais pas avec moi. Avec moi, tu paraissais vulnérable.

« Je suis fatiguée, tu peux avoir le reste de mes rations. Omon gon oson. »

Tu te levas et partis de suite, voulant a priori couper court à notre conversation. J'avais envie de tout savoir de tes années passées sur terre, et toi tu ne voulais à priori pas aborder ce sujet. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas non plus envie de te parler des années sur l'anneau, des longs mois passés à te pleurer, à te regretter, des heures interminables passées à cette fenêtre à penser à toi avec ce t-shirt que je ne pouvais plus quitter, de mes cauchemars où je t'ai vu mourir trop souvent, de mes rêves où je te sauvais de mille façons différentes...d'Echo...je ne pouvais pas te parler d'Echo. Tu n'en aurais sans doute rien eu à faire, mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver les mots pour te le dire, comme l'impression de t'avoir trahie. Alors que c'est Echo que je trahissais en te bouffant des yeux et en ressentant tout ce flot de sentiment à ton égard, tout ce désir bouillonnant qui n'était finalement jamais parti. Je l'avais trahi à l'instant même où je l'avais embrassé, sachant bien que mon coeur t'appartiendrait toujours, il était resté sur terre avec toi, mais je devais aller de l'avant. C'est fou comme un seul de nos regards, une seule de nos chastes étreintes n'avait rien à envier aux moments charnels partagés avec elle. L'alchimie...elle était là la différence.

J'essayais de joindre Monty, regardant ma soeur, pensant à toi, à mes amis, ma famille à présent. Tout se chamboula dans ma tête.

Nous avons soudain entendu un hurlement d'appel à l'aide, Miller. Il expliqua que c'était Obika. Tu sortis de ta tente et alla chercher le kit médical. Il déposa Obika à terre. Le pauvre homme se débattait comme si quelque chose le brulait de l'intérieur, et c'était le cas.

Tu voulais passer pour l'aider, mais Cooper te barra la route. Tu supplias ma soeur de te laisser les aider. Elle te laissa passer et tu lui expliquas qu'il n'était pas encore mort, mais que son coeur s'emballait. Ma soeur demanda des explications à Miller qui nous apprit qu'ils avaient dû se séparer et qu'il l'avait alors entendu huer qu'ils étaient partout. Miller n'avait rien vu .

Soudain, on aperçut du mouvement dans le ventre d'Obika...comme un énorme vers qui bougeait à l'intérieur de lui. Tout le monde recula.

« Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui », constatas-tu comme chacun de nous avec horreur. On le transporta dans une tente pour que tu puisses mieux t'en occuper. Tu ne savais visiblement pas ce que s'était.. Je découvris alors un trou dans son mollet alors qu'Octavia et Cooper faisaient tout pour t'empocher de vérifier leurs rations.

« C'est venu du sable »...réalisas-tu. « On doit faire demi-tour. »

« Non. »

« Octavia, il a dit à Miller qu'ils étaient partout »

« Oui, mais Miller a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu. »

Cooper rajouta que partout voulait peut être dire partout en lui. Indra ne sembla pas réellement apprécier la dévotion que portait Cooper à ma soeur.

Octavia avisa qu'on se remettrait en marche au matin et que si Obika n'allait pas mieux elle l'achèverait elle-même. Tu te tournas vers moi, désemparée.

Je restais à tes côtés sous la tente, auprès d'Obika... J'étais dans mes pensées, encore sous le choc du comportement sans coeur de ma petite soeur que je chérissais tant.

« Octavia n'est pas la seule à avoir changé, tu sais. » Me dis-tu. Je me tournai vers toi pour essayer de comprendre...tu continuas: « Tu aurais pu tuer ces prisonniers en cryo, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Diyoza m'aurait tué si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Madi se serait retrouvée seule. Tu as réussi à ouvrir ce bunker. »

Après plus de 6 ans, tu avais toujours cette foi inébranlable en moi. Tu étais toujours celle qui savait me redonner confiance en moi. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Je me sentais important quand j'étais avec toi, quelqu'un de bien.

« Qui aurait cru que ce serait une boite de Pandore. » J'avoue, je regrettai à présent d'avoir ouvert ce bunker. Si j'avais su, je me serai contenté de te sauver la vie et tout aurait surement été plus simple.

« Je suis sérieuse Bellamy. » Tu te tournas vers moi et cette fois, plongea ton regard dans le mien avec sincérité et conviction comme pour me refléter toute la confiance que tu portais en moi... « Le coeur et la tête ». Cette petite phrase réveilla encore le reste de ce que j'avais gardé enfoui. Je me rappelai notre dernière conversation "Je t'ai auprès de moi pour ça... ". Voulais-tu me faire comprendre que je n'avais plus besoin de toi maintenant? J'avais appris à penser avec ma tête comme tu me l'avais fait promettre et j'avais alors laissé mon coeur auprès de toi, mais j'aurai toujours besoin de toi.

« Le coeur et la tête » te répondis-je...pensant alors que nous étions liés, dédiés à nous retrouver quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver " toi et moi ".

Tu avais changé aussi. Tu pensais avec ton coeur à présent, tu avais Madi, tout comme j'avais Octavia à l'époque. Nous avions réussi à survivre l'un sans l'autre en essayant de combler cette part manquante en nous. Mais pourtant, je ressentais toujours autant le besoin vital d'être près de toi.

« Alors que te dit ta tête à propos des deux armées qui s'apprêtent à livrer une guerre sur la dernière zone viable de cette planète? » me répondis-tu en rangeant tes affaires.

« La même chose que la tienne. » Évidemment.

Il y avait du mouvement dehors, ce qui nous coupa dans notre conversation. Une tempête de sable arriva.

Tu expliquas que nous étions bloqués. Octavia ordonna de bouger et de continuer d'avancer. Elle me fit remarquer que nous étions en guerre à cause de moi.

« Seulement si tu insistes pour te battre »

« Se battre ou mourir. C'est comme ça. Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres. »

« Obika est l'un des tiens. Pourtant tu t'apprêtes à sacrifier sa vie comme s'il ne représentait rien pour toi. »

Cooper et un autre garde me menacèrent.

« Bellamy »...m'avisas-tu doucement pour que je m'évite des ennuis.

« J'arrêterais si j'étais toi » me prévint ma soeur.

Obika hurla alors et tu accourus vers sa tente. On essaya de le maintenir comme nous pouvions. Des horribles vers pleins de sang sortirent alors de son ventre, perçant sa peau... Ils s'échappèrent et nous reculions tous, mais ils eurent le temps d'atteindre ma soeur. Indra brula la tente pour bruler le restant des vers.On se précipita tous les deux vers ma soeur qui avait à présent un vers en elle. On l'amena à l'abri dans une tente où tu la soignas. Je tentai de la rassurer malgré tout. Tu fis ton possible pour extraire le vers de son bras. Monty me répondit enfin à la radio et m'avisa que les prisonniers nous surveillaient par satellite et étaient prêts à envoyer un missile. On devait se cacher, en plein désert, d'un satellite. C'était impossible. Apparemment quelqu'un nous aiderait de l'intérieur, mais il fallait tout de même se cacher. Tu réussis à enlever le vers à ce moment-là.

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, Wonkru ne bat pas en retraite. » Nous informa Octavia pleine de rage. Elle ne ferait pas marche arrière, elle vouait cette vallée plus que tout. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle mette la vie de plusieurs centaines de personnes en danger! Tu lui recommandas d'y aller doucement, elle avait toujours du venin en elle.

« Soyez prêt à comprendre »... dit-elle enfin

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en plein milieu de la tempête de sable. Son armée l'entourant pour la protéger, tu étais à ses côtés pour surveiller son état de santé. Nous étions tous autour de vous, nous prenant les éclats de verra de tous les côtés... Et personne ne contesta son idée. Tout le monde a fait front pour elle. Effectivement, c'était invraisemblable. Ils étaient unis, prêts à tout pour elle. Vraiment impressionnant.

Le missile frappa à l'endroit où nous avions laissé les tentes. Ma soeur avait visiblement raison. Wonkru était prêt à la suivre partout quitte à mourir pour leur reine. 


	50. You are the enemy of Wonkru

Le lendemain, en plein jour, nous ne pouvions que constater les énormes dégâts, les dizaines de morts, et le nombre important de blessés que tu faisais en sorte de soigner. Et bien sur, Tu t'occupais toujours de ma soeur.

Je vous regardais au loin... Malgré les années, les changements, ma nouvelle « famille », les nouveaux liens crées, vous étiez toujours les 2 femmes les plus fortes et les plus importantes pour moi, les deux personnes à qui je tenais le plus.

Je vous rejoignis au moment où Octavia te remercia: « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Tu as sauvé la nôtre », lui fis-je remarquer. « Tu avais raison, Wonkru est fort, tout comme leur chef. » Je devais mettre de l'eau dans mon vin et arranger les choses avec elle. On avait tous changé après tout, je devais lui laisser une chance, essayer de la comprendre.

J'aidai à la relever... « Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie grand frère. »Me dit-elle en m'agrippant le bras, encore faible. Elle m'attrapa ensuite la nuque et m'embrassa tendrement la joue. Je profitai et savoura cet instant de tendresse avec ma soeur...ça ne dura pas. Elle me chuchota ensuite dans l'oreille: « Mais si tu te mets encore une fois en travers de Wonkru, alors tu seras un ennemi de Wonkru, et tu seras mon ennemi. » Me menaça-t-elle en attrapant les deux cotés de mon visage pour me faire bien comprendre qu'elle était on en peut plus sérieuse.

Un véhicule approcha soudain, la Rover. Madi descendit la première et ne fit pas attention aux dizaines d'armes braquées sur elle. Elle courut de suite vers toi et te sauta dans les bras. Tu la fis tournoyer en souriant... Tu semblais si heureuse de la retrouver. J'étais heureux pour toi, heureux de te voir tenir à quelqu'un de cette façon... Monty et Harper descendirent, mais eu l'air choqué de voir les Wonkru et l'état de ma soeur. Puis ce fut au tour d'Echo qui trottina vers moi et m'enlaça. J'étais rassuré de la revoir et l'embrassa, oubliant un instant ma soeur, et toi, même si ce baiser n'avait plus le même goût qu'avant. Je ne pouvais pas la repousser et je tenais à elle tout de même. Je ne pouvais pas balayer ses dernières années d'un coup comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'ancien Bellamy l'aurait peut-être fait sans hésiter. Mais pas celui-ci.

Echo sembla soudainement sentir le regard de ma soeur et la fixa. Personnellement, ce n'était pas le regard de ma soeur que je sentais, mais le tien. Et ça me gênait plus que de raison. Je me retournai, effectivement, Octavia nous regardait méchamment. Elle ne pardonnerait pas à Echo si facilement, elle n'accepterait pas notre relation en oubliant le passé... Les ennuis ne faisait que commencer.

Elle ne m'adressa pas un mot après ça, mais ordonna le retour à Polis. Ma soeur avait accepté de battre en retraite. Tu ne m'adressas pas un mot non plus. Tu saluas brièvement Echo, serra Monty et Harper dans tes bras, et marcha vers Polis au côté de Madi qui ne te lâchait pas. C'était étrange de te voir agir, comme une maman. L'amour que tu portais à cette enfant était vraiment incontestable.

Tu parus vouloir m'éviter, être gênée, voir même en colère depuis qu'ils nous avaient rejoints. Était-ce à cause d'Echo? Ça ne pouvait être que ça...rien d'autre n'avait changé depuis la veille où tu paressais encore si émerveillée que je sois près de toi.

On arriva à Polis et tu allas soigner ma soeur dans le bunker.

Une fois Octavia sur pied, je voulus lui parler de ma relation avec Echo. Je savais à quel point elle la haïssait. Elle l'avait banni, Echo avait essayé 2 fois de la tuer... Pourtant, il m'était plus facile d'affronter ma soeur à ce sujet, que toi.

« Octavia, ravie de te voir sur tes pieds. Elle a essayé de venir te voir, mais ils ne l'ont pas laissé... » Elle ne me laissa pas finir et fusilla Echo du regard:

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? »

« Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon peuple. » Lui répondit Echo, pas vraiment sure d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas ton peuple. Azgeda n'est qu'un souvenir. Il n'y a plus que Wonkru. Et il n'y a aucune place ici pour toi.»

J'essayai de raisonner ma soeur: « Je sais que vous avez un passé toutes les deux, mais Echo est avec nous. Elle a fait ses preuves des douzaines de fois sur l'anneau. »

« On n'est pas sur l'anneau »... ma soeur leva la voix: « Wonkru, j'ai banni cette meurtrière du bunker il y a 6 ans. Ma décision tient toujours. »

« O... » je ne savais plus quoi lui dire...

« Elle a 24h, si elle encore là, elle combattra dans l'arène. » Elle partit sans laisser place à la négociation.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Echo méritait sa place parmi nous, elle nous avait aidés, elle m'avait aidé, et peut-être même sauvé. Je me sentais déjà assez coupable de ne pas tenir à elle autant qu'elle tenait à moi. J'étais déjà coupable d'être tout à fait conscient que mon coeur appartenait à une autre... Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire tuer à cause de ma soeur. Elle avait vraiment changé. Elle m'avait sauvé de moi même et aidé à tenir le coup sur l'anneau. En un sens, je lui devais également la vie ...

« Je reviens », lui dis-je alors que je partis rejoindre Octavia.

« Octavia! Octavia arrête toi! C'était il y a 6 ans! Tu ne peux pas la rejeter, elle ne survivra pas! »

Elle m'ignora totalement, mais se retourna après avoir entendu les cornes d'alarme...le vaisseau de Diyoza arrivait.

« Bellamy, va dans le bunker » elle voulait finalement me protéger...mais je ne pouvais pas

« Pas sans Echo. »

Je rejoignis Echo et on se mit à l'abri dans les ruines...

Finalement ce n'était pas une attaque, mais un envoi de provisions. On entendit la voix de Diyoza dans le micro qui proposa la paix à ceux qui le voudraient. Elle allait envoyer un vaisseau et offrirait abri et nourriture à ceux qui en avaient marre de ma soeur. Si Octavia attaquait le vaisseau, ils répondraient avec des missiles... En gros c'était le message. Et Octavia était en rage!

J'étais devant le bureau de ma soeur, ne pouvant pas entrer, n'essayant même pas à vrai dire, alors qu'elle tenait une réunion avec ses conseillers et gardes. Tu arrivas comme une furie et ne pris pas la peine d'attendre dehors. Monty et Harper te suivaient. Vous aviez surement un plan. Tu n'avais pas peur d'elle. Tu n'avais jamais eu peur de grand monde en fait. Tu m'avais paru si vulnérable et fragile quand je t'ai retrouvé...mais plus maintenant, tu avais retrouvé ta rage de vaincre et de vivre. Protéger Madi, ça devait être ce qui te motivé tant. Tu entras dans le bureau et je te suivis alors, pour aider si c'était possible, et aussi pour être à tes côtés et te protéger autant que je le pouvais.

Miller te barra la route, mais ma cadette te laissa passer. Elle semblait finalement avoir plus de considération pour toi que pour moi.

« On a tous des gens dans cette vallée qui ont besoin de notre aide. »

« Si tu parles de ta mère, sauver les traitres ne m'intéresse pas. Je voudrais me débarrasser de chacun d'entre eux. »

« Ton peuple est affamé et tu t'inquiètes des déserteurs? » lui fis-je remarquer. « Tu devrais arrêter de perdre ton temps à te chercher des ennemis à Polis et on devrait essayer de trouver un moyen de rejoindre cette vallée. »

Je sentis ton regard sur moi...mais je sentis qu'il était différent d'habitude, déçue...

« La dernière fois qu'on a essayé, elle pouvait voir chacun de nos mouvements », me répondit ma soeur.

« C'est là que Monty intervient. » Dis Harper.

Monty lui expliqua qu'il pouvait pirater leur système de caméra.

Octavia approuva, mais demanda à ses gardes de tirer sur chaque personne qui essaierait de déserter. Et elle partit.

On sortit également tous les deux.

« Ça, ce n'est pas ma soeur. »

Madi était avec Gaia...ton regard était fixé sur eux, terrorisée... Tu ne m'écoutais pas, ne me regardais pas. « Clarke? »

« Désolé, je dois y aller ». Et tu courus rejoindre Madi sans même me regarder. Je restais alors là, planté devant la porte du bureau, à te regarder protéger cette petite comme si c'était ton propre sang. J'ai su de suite que tu ne reculerais devant rien pour elle. Tu agissais exactement comme je l'avais fait avec Octavia.

J'essayai ensuite de trouver ma soeur qui s'entrainait avec Cooper.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me ménager », lui dit-elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être te battre avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de toi. » Lui dis-je en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

« Cooper, donne-lui ton épée. »

« Tu es sûr d'être prête pour ça » lui demandais-je alors que je m'apprêtais à la combattre.

Elle me fonça dessus violemment, mais je réussis à la contrer.

« Tu te bats comme un Azgeda », me lança-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

« Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire dans l'espace pendant 6 ans. J'ai appris quelques trucs. »

Elle retenté une attaque que je réussis encore à contrer. Je continuai: « Laisse-moi être clair. Si Echo part, je pars avec elle. »

Elle me rattaqua avec plus de rage et j'eus plus de mal à résister... « Ce n'est pas ton ennemi, tu ne la connais même pas. »

« Je sais ce qu'elle a fait... Gina au Mont Weather, Illian pendant le conclave, moi sur la falaise » ... elle avait raison. Mais elle avait le droit à une seconde chance. Non ?

Je finis par la mettre à terre : « On a tous des choses à nous reprocher. On nous a pardonné, car c'était pour notre peuple, pour nos familles. Echo n'est pas différente de nous. C'était une espionne Azgeda, mais maintenant elle est avec moi, ton frère, qui essaie de comprendre de toutes ses forces la personne que tu es devenue pendant ses 6 ans. Je te demande de faire la même chose... » L'émotion commence à monter. Je lâchais l'épée et sortis.


	51. What's wrong with you ?

Je rejoignis Echo et lui dis que je viendrai avec elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir seule. Je ne me serai jamais pardonné.

« On en a déjà discuté, tu ne viens pas avec moi »

« Hors de question. On survit ensemble, nous tous, comme toujours. »

« Monty et Harper viennent? »

« Oui ». Je les avais effectivement informés et ils étaient d'accord.

« Tu ne mourras pas pour moi et eux non plus. Ta soeur a besoin de toi ici. Elle ne peut pas battre cet ennemi. Diyoza exploite le fait que son peuple le sait pour les diviser. »

Octavia entra à ce moment-là: « Alors que ferais-tu à ma place, espionne? »

« La vérité ? Me rendre. Seul un idiot se bat quand il n'a aucune chance. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Espionne pour moi. Quand le vaisseau arrivera ce soir, il y aura des déserteurs et je ne peux pas l'accepter.»

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire... » lui dis-je, encore une fois déçu par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais soulagé qu'elle laisse une chance à Echo.

« C'est intelligent. Si personne ne rejoint le vaisseau, Diyoza saura que Wonkru est toujours uni et elle ne croira plus Kane » lui répondit Echo, visiblement d'accord avec elle.

« Que feras-tu de ceux qu'elle te dénoncera? » lui demandais-je.

« Débusque les traitres, donne-moi leur nom, et tu ne seras plus bannie. »

Echo acquiesça et ça m'énerva. J'allai rejoindre Monty pour voir s'il pouvait trouver une solution pour pirater le vaisseau de Diyoza et le système de surveillance.

« Arrête de faire les 100 pas ». M'ordonna-t-il agacé?

« Tu vas y arriver ou pas? »

« J'ai accès, mais c'est crypté. Donc non. »

« Là haut j'aurai pu y accéder par un autre moyen, mais on ne savait pas qu'ils avaient une putain de caméra », s'énerva-t-il en arrachant un câble.

« Hey Monty calme toi... » Je m'approchai de lui pour essayer de calmer alors que j'étais dans le même état intérieurement.

« Écoutes! Pourquoi on fait tout ça ? Pour que ta soeur puisse faire la guerre? »

« Je pensais qu'on était les gentils. »

« On l'est toujours. »

« Vraiment? Elle tuera tous ceux qui essayent de déserter. Correction, tous ceux qui ne font que l'envisager! »

« Raven est prisonnière. Murphy a un collier électrique accroché à son cou et se cache dans la forêt avec Emori. Ça, c'est de cette façon qu'on va pouvoir les aider. Alors, juste réessaye...» lui demandais-je calmement.

« Même si je le voulais je ne peux pas le faire d'ici. »

Echo entra dans la pièce avec une tête d'enterrement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Personne ne mord à l'hameçon? » lui demandais-je en m'approchant.

« Oh non, et pas qu'un! Je ne les dénoncerai pas ».

Elle s'approcha de moi et parla un peu plus bas: « Il s'est passé des choses vraiment horribles en bas. Personne ne veut en parler, même ceux qui veulent déserter. Je peux le voir sur chacun de leur visage. Je suis désolée. Je suis consciente que ça veut dire que je resterai bannie. Mais je ne peux pas le faire. »

Elle me prit la main ...

« Alors, partons avec eux », lui dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je m'en sentais responsable. Et c'était grâce à elle que j'avais réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau ces dernières années.

Je me tournai vers Monty: « Tu ne peux rien faire d'ici, mais tu pourrais y arriver si tu avais quelqu'un à l'intérieur? »

« Je mettrai le code à l'intérieur », acquiesça-t-il en nous tendant une clé.

« Octavia ne blague pas! Ils tueront tous ceux qui essaieront de déserter. » M'avertis une dernière fois Echo.

« C'est vrai, ce plan n'est pas parfait. » Admis-je. Mais c'était le seul que nous avions, le seul envisageable. Mettre Octavia au courant était notre seule chance de rester en vie, aussi minime soit-elle.

On décida donc d'aller la trouver pour lui expliquer notre plan et espérer qu'elle soit d'accord.

On entra dans son bureau.

« Alors? Qu'avez-vous à me rapporter? »

« Ça ne te plaira pas », l'ai-je prévenue avant qu'Echo ne poursuive.

« Je ne dénoncerai personne pour que tu puisses les exécuter. »

« Espionne et meurtrière avec une conscience... Tu avais raison, elle a vraiment changé » répondit ma soeur ironiquement.

« Vous avez des noms? » intervint Cooper.

« Il y a autre chose. » Continuais-je. « Monty avait tort. Il n'arrive pas à pirater l'oeil d'ici. Il lui faut quelqu'un à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau. »

« Vous avez échoué tous les deux », répondit Cooper.

« Pas exactement » répondis-je en montrant la clé à ma soeur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« L'aide de l'intérieur. C'est le programme qui nous ouvrira la porte pour qu'on puisse y accéder à la caméra du vaisseau. Monty dit que ce sera facile si on arrive à contourner le pare-feu. »

« Alors tu vas déserter? » Me répondit-elle simplement, surprise.

« C'est ça où ton peuple mourra de faim quand la ferme cessera de produire. »

Elle remua la tête: « Hors de question de t'envoyer en mission suicide. » Ma soeur était peut-être encore quelque part sous cette armure et ce maquillage finalement...

« Octavia. »

« Diyoza sait qui tu es! Elle sait que tu es mon frère alors elle ne croira pas que tu as déserté. »

« Elle me croira moi ». Intervint Echo. » J'ai la couverture idéale: je suis bannie. Ceux qui veulent partir me croient des leurs. Laisse-moi y aller. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. Ça ravivera les désaccords » dit Cooper. Le toutou de ma soeur commençait sérieusement à m'agacer!

« Tu as raison. C'est un sacrifice politique. Mais c'est nécessaire pour la survie de votre peuple. » Le contra Echo.

Octavia la fixa...puis son regard se posa sur moi. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle s'adressa à Cooper: « Rappelle les patrouilles, c'est un ordre.» Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Echo et marcha vers elle en la menaçant: « Mais une fois sur le vaisseau, ne compte pas sur moi. Si tu es démasquée ou si tu échoues à désactiver la caméra, personne ne viendra te rechercher. »

On va dire que c'était déjà un bon début...

On retourna dans notre tente où Monty expliqua le fonctionnement de la clé et du bracelet à Echo. Il termina en la prenant dans ses bras: « Ne te fais pas tuer d'accord. Tu es la seule à aimer mes algues. »

« C'était simplement par politesse », lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils nous laissèrent tous les deux. J'étais perdu. Je savais qu'elle était capable d'y arriver pourtant j'avais l'impression de l'envoyer droit à la mort. Je me sentais coupable. Je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je me rappelais soudain Gina...je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à la mort simplement parce que tu étais revenue dans ma vie et que tu étais bien plus importante pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre. Je devais la respecter, tenir mes engagements. J'étais incapable de l'abandonner et pourtant...bordel ce que je me sentais coupable.

« Je vais gérer», me dit-elle.

« Ouais, je sais » lui répondis-je la voix cassée par la peur. « Quand la caméra sera désactivée. Octavia mettra 6 jours à arriver avec l'armée, mais j'arriverai dans la Rover et je ... » Elle ne me laissa pas terminer et m'attrapa tendrement, mais puissamment le visage. Je ne la regardai toujours pas, sachant bien que les larmes finiraient par couler si je plongeai ms yeux dans les siens. Je ne la méritais pas non plus.

Elle me force pourtant à lever les yeux... « On s'est trouvé dans une cage. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je sais qu'on se retrouvera encore. »Je l'attrapais à mon tour...voulant lui donner la force et le courage d'y arriver, voulant la rassurer, me rassurer. Ayant également besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension qui me hantait depuis notre atterrissage.

Je ne vais pas te détailler ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite...je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais sache simplement que même dans l'intensité et la tragédie de cet instant, c'est ton visage que je voyais. Et je m'en voulais à en crever.

L'heure est ensuite venue. Je sortis de la tente et fit mes adieux à Echo. Elle partit. Je sentais un regard intense et triste sur moi. Je tournai la tête et croisa le regard de Madi ainsi que le tien...que j'avais pour une fois du mal à déchiffrer. Était-ce de la peine? De la déception? De la jalousie ?? Je n'avais jamais vu ce type d'émotion venant de toi.

Tu le détournas aussitôt, t'adressas tendrement à Madi et vint vers moi.

Je m'avançai vers toi, partagé entre le soulagement de t'avoir à les cotés, sachant que tout irait mieux une fois que tu serais là, et la culpabilité de ressentir ce soulagement, cette paix intérieure peu importe que qui pouvait bien arrivé. J'étais attaché à Echo, j'avais des sentiments pour elle, mais ce n'était en rien comparable.

« Echo déserte? » demandas-tu.

« Pas exactement, je t'expliquerai dans le bunker. »

« Bellamy, on part aussi. »

« Quoi? «

« Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Echo y va pour désactiver la caméra. »

« Toi, tu ne comprends pas », me répondis-tu avec la même ardeur avec laquelle tu avais l'habitude d'imposer tes idées. Cette ardeur si profonde que j'admirai tellement. « Diyoza est le dernier de mes soucis. Ta soeur est dangereuse et Madi... » Tu te tournas vers elle, mais elle n'était plus là. La panique et l'effroi t'envahirent soudain et je me sentais impuissant. Tu courus jusque votre tente et en ressortit encore plus paniquée. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Elle a disparu. Je dois la retrouver. » Je ne réfléchis pas et partis à tes côtés. Je ne pensais plus à Echo ni aux risques qu'elle prenait. La seule chose que je voulais c'était t'aider. On la chercha dans les ruines. Le vaisseau était là

« On a plus le temps. » soufflas-tu. Alors seulement à ce moment-là je pensais qu'Echo allait peut-être vivre ses derniers instants.

Nous avons alors entendu les coups de feu. Malgré les ordres d'Octavia, ils abattaient les déserteurs. On chercha la source des coups de feu et on se dirigea vers elle pour l'arrêter. C'était Cooper.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi? Octavia a dit de les laisser partir! »

« De qui vient l'ordre à ton avis? »

Echo avait réussi à passer, comme convenu. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde.

On courut jusqu'au Bunker où Octavia était aux côtés de Madi, avec un couteau. Tu étais pétrifiée...

« Octavia, laisse là tranquille! »

« Clarke, ça va, c'est moi qui suis venue la voir » te répondit Madi.

Octavia s'entailla la main et fit de même sur celle Madi.

« Laisse-la passer ». Ordonna-t-elle à ses gardes.

Tu courus jusqu'à elle pendant qu'elles faisaient un pacte de sang. Octavia reconnut Madi comme une Wonkru.

Tu arrivas jusqu'à elle: « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? »

Tu pris sa main ensanglantée...Madi te rassura: « Ça va elle sait tout. »

Tu regardas Octavia comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant: tu avais peur d'elle.

« Je comprends que tu ai menti, tu voulais la protéger. »Te dit-elle simplement. « Mais Madi n'a plus besoin de ta protection. Elle a la mienne. Je sais ce que c'est d'être celle qui se cache. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.» Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Madi en caressant son visage avec sa main plein de sang. « L'entrainement commence demain. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers toi: « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret sera bien gardé. » Ça avait plus d'air d'une mise en garde en fait.

Tu attrapas un bout de tissu et soigna la main de Madi.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être commandant. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. »

« Ça, c'est mon boulot, » lui répondis-tu. « Et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. »

Cela me fit penser à ce que je t'avais dit quand nous avions vaincu ALIE...qu'il n'était pas facile de te garder en vie...Tu comprenais à présent e que ça faisait quand on voulait la sécurité de la personne qu'on aime mais qu'elle faisait tout pour se mettre en danger.

Ma soeur me rejoignit. « Nous avions un marché. Tu devais les laisser partir».

« J'ai dit qu'Echo pouvait partir. »

« Tu as assassiné ton propre peuple. »

« J'ai fait exécute les traitres. Et j'ai rendu cette désertion crédible. Tu crois que Diyoza aurait cru Echo sinon? Préviens-moi quand l'oeil sera désactivé.» Me dit-elle avant de me fermer sa porte au nez. 


	52. Make Algae not war

J'allai de suite aux moniteurs de contrôle pour voir si Echo avait réussi...je passai la nuit les yeux rivés sur l'écran, priant pour avoir un signe. J'ai également réfléchi à ton comportement. Ça ne te ressemblait pas de vouloir fuir, de vouloir placer la vie d'une seule personne plutôt que de penser au bien-être général. Pourtant, j'avais bien compris que Madi était le centre de tes préoccupations à présent. Les choses avaient tellement changé finalement. Nous avions tous deux développé d'autres liens, d'autres attaches. La seule fois où tu avais agi de la sorte était quand tu m'avais laissé ouvrir cette trappe après le conclave...les choses pourraient-elles un jour revenir comme avant?

Au petit matin, Harper me rejoint et me proposa de me remplacer...

« Ça fait déjà 8h, Raven aurait pu bâtir une cathédrale. »

« Elles vont y arriver. »

« Je sais, mais j'aurais aimé y être. »

Ma soeur et Indra entrèrent à ce moment-là.

« Des nouvelles? » demanda-t-elle.

C'est Harper qui lui répondit: « Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais on peut compter sur Echo. »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle trahit... » lança-t-elle.

« Si ton frère lui fait confiance, nous devrions aussi. » Lui recommanda Indra.

Je n'osais pas me retourner, cette fille-là n'était plus ma petite soeur. C'était Blodreina, pas Octavia.

« Tu nous en veux encore d'avoir fait exécuter les traitres? Je peux comprendre ton point de vue, mais c'est notre survie à tous que nous défendons. »

Elle s'approcha de moi alors que je lui tournai toujours le dos. « La ferme se meurt. En vérité tu nous as sauvés, je ne t'ai pas assez remercié ».

Elle posa une main tendrement sur moi et adoucit sa voix...

Je me tournai légèrement... « Ça ira mieux quand on sera à Shallow Valley. Je te le promets. »

Elle avait l'air sincère pourtant je n'arrivai pas y croire. « C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce qu'on se disait en arrivant sur terre...jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve. »

Son regard s'est alors durci et elle partit.

« Ta soeur me fait officiellement peur... » me confia Harper. Elle faisait peur à tout le monde, je pense.

Quelques heures plus tard, Monty et toi êtes venus me retrouver pour me raconter que vous aviez trouvé un labo derrière la ferme. Un humain y était conservé avec des vers en lui. Ils élevaient des vers.

« Non, ma soeur ne cautionnerait jamais qu'on fasse ces essais sur des humains, peu importe ce qui a bien pu se passer en bas. »

« Parfois, le désespoir nous pousse à faire des choses inimaginables. » Me répondis-tu. L'idée que tu ne parlais pas seulement d'Octavia me traversa l'esprit, tu paressais ailleurs, mais ...

« Même. Si elle se sert des vers pour les lancer comme armes dans la vallée, alors Raven, Murphy, Echo, Kane, ta mère... » Tu m'avais compris...

« Et pas qu'eux, nous tous. » Intervenus Monty. « Lâcher une espèce envahissante sur la dernière zone viable sur cette terre est une erreur monumentale. »

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, épuisé par cette avalanche de problèmes qui arrivaient de tous les côtés depuis que nous avions atterri.

« Même si Octavia est au courant elle ne m'écoutera jamais. Il nous faut de l'aide. » Expliquais-je en pointant Indra.

Je me levai. « Sois diplomate, » me recommandas-tu.

J'arrivai devant Indra qui me regarda à peine: « Je peux te parler? En privé? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais tu me rejoignis rapidement.

« Hey, on veut parler à Indra. Dégagez » ordonnas-tu aux autres personnes présentes.

Indra approuva et ils se levèrent alors que nous nous asseyons... « C'était vraiment très diplomate » te chuchotais-je ironiquement.

« Indra, est-ce que Cooper pourrait faire des choses sans l'approbation de ma soeur? »

« Seulement si moi je l'y autorise, mais comme je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles je ne peux pas te répondre. »

Tu pris le relais: « Elle a récupéré des vers. »

« Elle en fait un élevage sur ceux qui ont voulu déserter. L'un d'eux est encore vivant.» Poursuivis-je.

Indra semblait étonnée. « Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? »

« Je pense qu'elle les garde au chaud pour pouvoir les livrer à la prochaine désertion. »

« C'est un bon plan. Montre-moi » ...malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle ne paraissait pas apprécier.

On l'amena donc au labo où elle prit conscience de l'atrocité de la scène, et moi également. Comment ma soeur pouvait-elle autoriser ça? Indra abrégea les souffrances du pauvre homme pris au piège.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent brièvement...

« Finissons-en », nous dit Indra.

Mais Octavia et Cooper entrèrent à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Tu voulais me voir ?» Demanda-t-elle à Indra.

« Tu étais au courant? »

« Bien sûr, c'était mon idée. » À cet instant, je réalisai que ma soeur n'existait plus, c'était devenu un monstre... Elle me terrifiait, n'avait plus aucune limite. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là?

« La puissance de feu de leur armée est bien supérieure et ils ont l'avantage géographique. Ça compensera. »Expliqua-t-elle aussi rationnellement que possible.

« Et que feras -tu quand ton arme aura détruit la seule vallée exploitable que l'on convoite tant? »

« Les tests prouvent que les vers ne peuvent survivre que quelques jours dans la nature. Assez pour tuer chaque personne sur leur route jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. » Expliqua à son tour Cooper.

« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment cette conversation? »m'énervais-je. « Nos amis sont là-bas, des gens qu'on aime. »

« Des pertes acceptables ». Me répliqua-t-elle sans aucune émotion. « Cooper vérifie les vers. Allez, grand frère, combien de vies innocentes as-tu sacrifiées? Et toi Wanheda? Ce n'est pas différent. Vous vouliez sauver votre peuple? Moi aussi. »

Cooper revint. « Vous l'avez tué! »

« Non c'est toi » lui rétorqua Indra.

« Un des traitres avait survécu .»

« Ça, ce n'est pas acceptable! » fis je remarquer à ma soeur ironiquement.

Cooper se dirigea vers Octavia: « Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché, mais les résultats étaient remarquables. Les vers se reproduisent bien plus vite dans un corps en vie et il nous en faut beaucoup. »

« Octavia tu ne veux pas faire ça » essayas-tu de la raisonner une dernière fois.

« Épargne-moi ton hypocrisie, Miller m'a parlé de l'homme que vous avez irradié dans le labo de Becca. » Tu baissas la tête, peu fière de cet énième douloureux souvenir .

« Comment de temps le traitre a-t-il survécu? » demanda-t-elle à Cooper?

« Assez pour qu'il regagne la vallée à bord du vaisseau. »

« Octavia s'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça. » La suppliais-je.

« Je ne veux pas faire de mal à tes amis. Même pas à Echo. Je t'en pris crois-moi. Mais c'est la guerre. Dès que nous maitriserons la caméra, nous enverrons les vers. Cooper, choisis les meilleurs gardes pour les livrer. Il est temps que Wonkru retourne à la maison. »

On devait faire quelque chose. On alla rejoindre Monty et Harper pour leur expliquai le plan de ma soeur et en trouver un autre pour sauver cette vallée.

« Reprenons, dès que Raven et Echo auront désactivé l'oeil, on prend la Rover et on sauve les nôtres avant que Wonkru n'attaque avec les vers. »

« Octavia s'attend à ce qu'on fasse un truc comme ça. Elle postera des sentinelles. » Me répondis-tu.

« Tant pis pour les sentinelles. »

Monty cogna contre le bureau à cet instant. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et venait le lire la lettre de Jasper que tu avais retrouvée dans l'Arche.

« Ça, c'était censé être la lettre de suicide de Jasper. Après qu'on l'ait sorti de la cité des lumières, il a voulu se tirer une balle dans la bouche... »

« Ce n'est pas le moment » essayas-tu de le calmer.

« Si c'est le moment idéal » s'énerva-t-il.

Il commença à lire la lettre: « Monty, je sais que tu es optimiste. Tu crois que le meilleur est devant toi. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'y a pas de lumières au bout du tunnel. Il n'y a que le tunnel. Un autre ennemi à combattre, une nouvelle guerre. Finalement c'est nous le problème, les humains, nous tous. Le cycle de s'arrêtera pas tant que nous serons ici. C'est pourquoi je ne serais pas là... C'est pour ça... » Il ne put pas terminer et fondit en larmes.

Harper s'avança pour le réconforter. Monty réussit finalement à nous expliquer: « Jasper était plus intelligent que nous. Peu importe ce qu'on fait, le retour sur terre, le bunker... on aggrave toujours les choses. Si la guerre est le seul moyen de récupérer la dernière zone de terre fertile, c'est surement qu'on ne la mérite pas. »

Et il sortit, nous planta là tous les trois, avec cette triste vérité qu'il venait de nous faire prendre conscience. Harper partit le rejoindre pendant que nous restions tous les 2 à surveiller le moniteur.

C'était froid, on ne parlait pas. Tu étais distante comme jamais tu ne l'avais était auparavant. Je n'insistai pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter non plus de toute façon.

« Il y a du nouveau ». M'annonças-tu finalement. « On est dedans. Echo l'a fait. »

J'étais soulagé... « OK. » Je m'avançai pour aller avertir ma soeur.

« Attends Bellamy. Dès qu'on préviendra Octavia, elle se mettra en guerre et utilisera les vers. »

« C'est pourra qu'on doit arriver en premier. On prend la Rover, on sauve les nôtres, après on pourra penser à arrêter cette guerre. OK? »

Tu hochas la tête sans grande conviction... Je poursuivis: « Bien, je gère Monty et Harper, toi Madi. On part ce soir. »

Je sortis sans attendre ta réponse et rejoignis Monty.

« Viens, Echo a réussi. Mets en place la boucle et on y va. » Il ne bougea pas.

« Non. »

« Quoi? » Je me rapprochai et vis qu'il tenait encore la lettre de Jasper dans les mains. « Il me manque aussi. Jasper aurait dû être avec nous sur l'anneau. Mais il n'y était pas, car il avait abandonné. S'il avait tenu un peu plus longtemps il.. »

« Quoi? »

« On recommence encore... »

« On recommence quoi? À sauver nos amis? »

« Sauvons-les en arrêtant cette guerre, pas en l'encourageant! »

« Ça semble génial, mais à moins d'avoir une excellente idée... » Il plongea sa main dans sa poche. « Quoi?» Il sortit une gourde d'algues qu'il avait emportée de l'anneau. « Faites des algues pas la guerre...c'est mignon! »

« Wonkru est persuadé qu'ils doivent prendre la vallée, car ils ne peuvent pas survivre ici.Mais avec ça, c'est possible. »

« Ouais, si les premières récoltes ne manquent pas de les tuer comme pour nous,» essayais-je de blaguer.

« C'était avant de trouver la bonne recette. » Se défendit-il, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Je suis désolé. C'était une bonne idée. Je sais que tu veux éviter tout ça ».

« Mais nos amis passent en priorité. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Si tu savais comme l'espace me manque. » Finit-il par me dire.

On retourna vers le moniteur pour que Monty puisse passer la vidéo de la boucle. On attendait plus que Madi et toi mais tu arrivas seule et visiblement préoccupée.

« Où est Madi? » te demandais-je.

« Avec ta soeur » me répondis-tu, agacée.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on doit y aller. Diyoza tuera Echo dès qu'elle comprendra. On n'a pas le choix. »

« Tu as tort. J'ai une idée. » Tu te dirigeas vers le bureau et attrapa la radio. Monty t'arrêta en posant sa main sur la tienne...

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« Je casse le cycle, » lui répondis-tu. Alors il te laissa prendre la radio.

« Ici Clarke Griffin. J'ai une question pour le colonel Diyoza. »

« Ça fait un bout de temps. Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faudrait pour accepter de partager la vallée? »

« La partager? Attendez. Hormis la reddition inconditionnelle, rien. »

Monty intervint... « Octavia ne se rendra jamais. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on va l'éliminer », répondis-tu alors que je venais de comprendre que tu ne reculerais devant rien pour protéger Madi et cette vallée...tu avais raison bien sûr, j'aurai fait la même chose si ce n'était pas ma soeur aux commandes de cette armée. Mais je devais trouver un autre plan. Je comprenais que tu voulais protéger Madi d'Octavia, mais je ne pensais pas encore ma soeur capable de s'attaquer à une enfant.

Encore une fois, nous serions en désaccord et je crois bien que c'était ce que tu recherchais finalement. Ta manière d'agir ces derniers jours depuis que Madi et Echo nous avaient rejoints... Tu étais si froide et distante avec moi. Ça ne te ressemblait pas. Tu ne l'avais jamais été. Même lors des premières semaines sur terre où nous étions en profond désaccord...là c'était différent. Etait-ce simplement les 6 années passées loin l'un de l'autre qui avaient tout changé? Non, c'était plus que ça. Je le sentais. Je le savais. Ton comportement avait changé dès lors qu'Echo était arrivée...non impossible, Clarke Griffin pouvait passer par des milliers d'émotions et je les avais toutes découvertes, je pouvais toutes les décrypter...mais la jalousie? Jamais! Tu étais au-dessus de ça... Non ?


	53. I promise

« Peu importe comment tu dois t'y prendre. Tue Octavia s'il le faut. Livre-moi la enchainée et je le ferai pour vous. Ou elle peut se rendre elle-même, mais ce n'est pas le genre de la reine rouge...» Poursuivit Diyoza.

Je remuai la tête, n'arrivant pas à en croire mes oreilles. On parlait sérieusement de lui livrer ma soeur? J'étais de dos, perdu, confus...je sentais néanmoins ton regard sur moi.

« Laisse-nous gérer », lui répondis-tu.

« Dans ce cas on est d'accord. »

« Oui. »

« Bien, rappelle-moi dès que vous êtes prêts et on réglera les détails de votre arrivée. Terminé»

« Hors de question » dis-je une fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre.

« Bellamy... » 

Je ne te laissai pas argumenter:« Tu ne tueras pas ma soeur, Clarke. Je m'en fiche si elle est devenue folle. Lance la boucle, la Rover est chargée. On s'en va les amis. C'était imprudent. On avait un plan et tu étais d'accord. »

Monty et Harper faisaient ce que je leur disais. Je rangeai mes affaires et tu ne bougeais pas . Je n'osais pas te regarder.

« C'était avant qu'Octavia ne fasse de Madi son second. Elle partira en guerre dès que l'oeil sera désactivé. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire.»

On se retourna tous... Harper semblait particulièrement touchée.

« Alors on ne leur dit pas. »

« Elle le saura dès qu'on sera partis. » Continua Monty.

« On s'en fiche on prend Madi au passage et on y va.» Répondis-je.

« Bellamy, elle est avec elle. »

« C'est ma soeur Clarke. »

« Je sais! Dis-moi ce que je peux faire d'autre? »

« On arrête la guerre. » Répondit Monty.

« Comment? » ajouta Harper.

« Les algues. Cooper accepte que je travaille dessus. Je dois la voir cet après-midi. »

« Monty, ça suffit » lui dis en lui prenant le pot des mains.

« Rends-moi ça. »

« Monty, Bellamy a raison. Cooper est encore pire qu'Octavia, sans vouloir te vexer. La première récolte a plongé Murphy dans le coma. » 

Je lui rendis la bouteille et Monty lui coupa la parole:« La première récolte, on ne la mangera pas on s'en servira pour nourrir les plantes. Si ça peut rendre la ferme viable, on a encore une chance. »

Octavia entra à ce moment là et découvrit que la boucle fonctionnait. Elle ordonna à Cooper de charger les vers et à Miller de préparer l'armée... On était officiellement en guerre.

Elle partit, nous laissant ahuris. Je te lançai un regard rapide, mais suffisant pour voir tes yeux paniqués, en larmes...

Il fallait trouver une solution, rapidement, une solution qui ne mettrait pas la vie de ma soeur en danger et qui pourrait éviter la guerre.

J'acceptai d'aller demander conseil à Indra avec toi. 

On partit dans les ruines, à l'abri où nous lui donnions rendez-vous. On ne se parla presque pas en l'attendant. Je détestais que ce soit si froid entre nous. Habituellement, les seules fois où ça l'avait été, c'était moi qui avais mis de la distance, moi qui étais en colère. Tu arrivais toujours à briser la glace. Mais cette fois, c'était bien différent. Ce froid glacial venait de toi et je ne le comprenais pas, ou ne voulais pas le comprendre... Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation, et le fait que tu veuilles risquer la vie d'Octavia n'aidait pas.

« On est prêt à partir en guerre, je prends de gros risques en venant là, que voulez-vous? »

« Merci d'être venue. » Lui répondis-je avant que tu ne prennes la parole:

« J'ai parlé au colonel Diyoza. Elle accepte que tout Wonkru puisse rejoindre la vallée en sécurité. La seule qu'Octavia doit faire c'est se rendre. » Je remuai encore la tête...

« Et tu as bien conscience qu'elle ne fera jamais ça. Donc je repose ma question: que voulez-vous de moi? »

« La paix sans faire la guerre est possible. Elle t'écoutera. » Lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi se rendre quand elle est susceptible de gagner. Grâce à vous on marchera vers un ennemi décimé par les vers. Une fois dans la vallée il suffira de nettoyer les dégâts. »

« Et si ces vers détruisent la vallée? »

« C'est un risque qu'elle accepte. »

« Et toi? »

« Ça ne dépend pas de moi. »

« Et si ça le pouvait ? » lui répondis-tu.

« Je ne t'aiderai pas à la tuer. »te répondit Indra

« Et moi non plus ». Enchainais-je. « Et si l'issue de la guerre n'était plus si sure? Si elle n'avait pas les vers? Elle se battrait? »

« Si elle n'avait pas les vers, les deux côtés subiraient de lourdes pertes. »

« Exactement. Si pour sauver son peuple et le mener en terre promise il lui suffisait de se rendre. Le ferait-elle? »

« Je l'espère, mais tu ne verrais jamais cette terre promise, car elle saurait que c'est toi et tu finirais dans l'arène. »

« Pas si elle pense que c'est Cooper. » Ajoutas-tu.« J'ai vu une procédure de sécurité dans le labo pour tuer les vers au cas où... »

« Tu es folle. Cooper n'acceptera jamais. C'est elle qui s'occupe des vers».

« Cooper serait déjà morte. » La coupas-tu. Tu me regardas, je détournais le regard, mais c'était vraiment un bon plan, et puis Cooper était détestable et elle montait la tête d'Octavia. Ça pourrait marcher et ça épargnerait ma soeur. Une perte acceptable, necessaire, une parmi tant d'autres...« Ça aura l'air d'un accident. Tu serais la première à arriver, tu appuierais sur le bouton. Plus de vers.»

« Plus de guerre. » Continua Indra, visiblement d'accord. Tu me regardas ensuite et je hochais la tête. Nous n'aurions pas de meilleur plan.

Monty devait parler à Cooper au sujet des algues, c'était le moment idéal. Nous arrivions donc discrètement dans la ferme d'algues derrière le labo et je me suis occupé de Cooper. Monty ne voulait pas nous ouvrir, il ne voulait pas la tuer, n'était pas d'accord avec notre façon de faire bien sûr.

Quand je lui expliquai qu'il s'agissait de prendre une vie pour en sauver des centaines, il me répondit que nous avions qu'à prendre celle d'Octavia... Bien sûr ce n'était pas envisageable comme il s'en doutait.

Il finit par nous ouvrir la porte puis partit sans nous dire un mot, l'air abattu par ce qu'il nous aidait une fois de plus à faire.

« On fait la bonne chose », me dis-tu comme pour t'en persuader toi même.

« Si tu te le répètes assez souvent, je finirai peut-être par te croire. » Te répondis-je en trainant Cooper dans le labo.

On l'enferma dans le labo et on resta devant les vitres à la regarder suffoquer sous l'emprise des vers qui étaient rentrés rapidement dans son corps. Le spectacle était insoutenable et nous détournions la tête, mais il fallait s'assurer qu'elle soit bien morte pour que notre plan puisse fonctionner.

Tu n'eus apparemment pas le courage d'attendre jusque-là fin, mais il était évident qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps.

« Allons-y. Ça va fonctionner et Octavia sera forcée de se rendre. C'est comme ça qu'on aura la paix » me dis-tu avant de partir attendre dans ta tente.

Tu étais assise sur ton lit, je faisais les 100 pas...priant que ça fonctionne, que ça nous sauve, que ça sauve cette vallée, l'espèce humaine et accessoirement, ma petite soeur.

« Tu es un bon frère Bellamy. Pardon d'avoir pensé que j'aurai pu... »

« Tuer ma soeur? » te répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin. Ça ne me faisait pas rire, mais je savais qu'au fond de toi tu n'aurais pas pu me faire ça...et ça me rassurais de te l'entendre dire.

Tu ne me regardas pas, mais hochas la tête, les yeux baissés, honteuse. Je continuai alors.

« La vérité, c'est que je l'aurai fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. » Admis-je.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine. Peut-être l'ancien Bellamy, mais pas celui-ci. » Tu disais ça comme si tu ne me reconnaissais plus et je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier celui que j'étais devenu, celui qui avait respecté à la lettre tes dernières volontés en utilisant sa tête avant son coeur...pourtant, ton regard sur moi avait changé, au début plus tendre qu'avant, aujourd'hui plus froid...si distant. « Et d'un coup c'est moi qui laisse mon coeur décider pour ma tête... » enchainas-tu en me regardant tristement. Nous avions inversé nos rôles…

« Maman ours ne réfléchis pas, elle protège ses petits » te dis-je en souriant, plus franchement cette fois. Tu me rendis mon sourire, mais semblait encore gênée par quelques choses. Comme j'aurais aimé lire dans tes pensées avec autant de facilité qu'avant. Quoique, quand il s'agissait de moi, j'étais incapable de savoir ce que tu pensais réellement...ou peut-être avais-je peur de le savoir. J'aurai aimé deviner tes pensées, me dire que je n'étais pas fou, que les signes que je percevais n'étaient pas le fait de ma seule imagination, que tu tentais désespérément d'être forte pour deux, pour nous épargner ce sentier que je n'avais jamais eu le cran d'emprunter, ce chemin pourtant si attrayant menant à la seule unique destination qui nous rendrait complets...Nous l'épargner car malheureusement nous avions déjà empruntés 2 routes différentes et nous n'étions ni certains de pouvoir faire demi tour, ni certains qu'elles nous mènent au même endroit.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de continuer cette conversation. Miller entra, braquant son arme sur toi, suivie par ma soeur.

« Emmenez-la. »

Miller te mit les menottes: « Je t'arrête pour le meurtre de Kara Cooper »

« Quoi? C'est insensé! » hurlais-je alors que ton regard suppliant rencontra le mien.

Octavia expliqua: « Nous n'allions pas utiliser les vers. Les oeufs sont déjà chargés dans la Rover donc Cooper n'avait aucune raison d'être là. »

Je baissai la tête et te regarda, tu étais à deux doigts de craquer, mais tu ne te débattis pas...

« Fais attention grand frère ou je pourrai croire que tu l'as aidé et ça ferait assez de prisonniers pour l'arène. »

Tu me regardas et remuas la tête pour me signaler de ne rien tenter. Tu étais résignée.

« Donc il faudra se résoudre à une simple exécution », continua-t-elle. Elle sortit et Miller t’emmena.

Tu eus juste le temps de m'implorer: « Protège Madi. Promets-moi! »

« Je le promets ». Te répondis-je sans grande conviction alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Tu n'avais pas survécu 6 ans seule ou presque, 6 ans où tu avais du élever une petite fille que tu ne connaissais pas, 6 ans où tu avais dû apprendre à survivre...tu n'avais pas fait ça pour rien! Et surtout: je ne t'avais pas retrouvé pour te voir mourir! Non, je n'y survivrai pas une seconde fois. Je ne pourrai pas revivre ça. Aussi étrange que pusse être notre relation à présent, notre lien était toujours aussi fort je le savais, il fallait juste du temps pour apprendre à se reconstruire. Nous n'étions pas si différents des personnes que nous étions 6 ans auparavant. Il avait suffi que je te retrouve pour que mon coeur se réveille. Ce type de lien ne s'effrite pas comme cela. 

Mon instinct me poussait toujours à te protéger. Cet amour si pur, si fort, qui avait survécu aux épreuves, aux années sans toi, aux bras d'une autre, à nos changements respectifs...c'est ce sentiment qui résonnait à l'intérieur de moi et qui me poussa à faire une chose dont je me serai cru incapable...


	54. A traitor who you LOVE !

J'allai demander audience auprès de ma soeur. Depuis quand devais-je demander la permission pour pouvoir lui parler? Ça allait vraiment trop loin.

Elle était avec ses plus proches conseillers dans le bureau, partageant leur repas et peaufinant leur plan d'attaque.

Elle me laissa entrer et fit sortir les autres, nous étions donc plus que tous les deux.

J'essayai d'interpeller Miller avant qu'il ne sorte, mais il réagit à peine. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec ma soeur...ou plutôt seul avec Blodreina sous l'apparence d'Octavia.

« Ne menace pas les miens Bellamy ».

« Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Clarke, O ». Je lui dis simplement.

« Nous y revoilà ...implorer la vie d'une traitresse dont tu es amoureux... » Me dit-elle avec un petit regard en coin, s'attendant à ce que je saisisse la perche qu'elle venait de me tendre. Elle voulait me tester, me blesser, me confronter, je le voyais dans son regard. C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le disait à haute voix. Je savais bien qu'Octavia l'avait deviné depuis longtemps, elle le savait peut-être même avant que je ne l'admette. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit, en tout cas pas clairement.

Je choisis de ne pas réagir à cette pique. Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans ce sujet, pas avec elle, pas comme ça... J'aurai peut être choisi de me confier à Octavia, mais certainement pas à Blodreina...et puis, je n'allai pas non plus nier, à quoi bon nier ce qui était une évidence? Bien sûr que j'étais amoureux de toi, et le mot était faible. Je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer en fait, pas une seule seconde. J'ai eu beau lutter de toute mes forces contre cet amour, il était là, ancré en moi et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. J'étais né pour ça, né pour toi. C'était bien plus que ça, ça coulait dans mes veines, ça résonnait en moi, c'était une certitude...

Je t'aimais avec passion, comme ceux qui ont été éprouvés par elle, qui savent la reconnaître quand elle est devant eux. Une évidence.Je t'aimais également avec raison, comme un homme qui a vécu, qui sait aimer qui s'accroche sans y croire pourtant réellement, car tu étais de celles que la vie a ligoté à de coups, de cris, de blessures, dont malgré toi tu entendais souvent les bruits, même si tu t'en défendais, car tu te voulais forte aux yeux du monde. Alors oui, j'implorais ta vie car c'était également toute la mienne et je refusais de revivre le cauchemar de ta perte.

Je changeai donc de sujet, comprenant qu'Octavia ne céderait pas...je devais passer à l'action.

Je souris donc et m'asseyait près d'elle comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne me terrorisait pas:

« Maman et moi avions l'habitude de partager nos rations avec toi. Je peux? » Lui demandais-je en attrapant une de leur ration que j'échangeai subtilement avec celle que j'avais préparée et cachée dans ma manche, grâce à Monty...

« Seulement si tu dis les bons mots. »

« Dans les dents et sur la gencive... » dis-je en rigolant légèrement, essayant de lui rappeler notre enfance...tentant une dernière fois de retrouver un signe que ma soeur était toujours là, sous cette couche de sang...

« Pas ceux-ci. » Me répondit-elle sérieusement... « Omon gon oson, dis-le »

Je hochai la tête: « Omon gon oson » et je mangeai un bout de la bonne ration, celle que j'avais prise sur la table, avant de donner l'autre à Octavia.

« Omon gon oson. » Puis elle croqua dans la ration empoisonnée aux premières récoltes de Monty. C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je venais d'empoisonner ma soeur. J'avais commis l'irréparable, empoisonner, risquer la vie de mon propre sang...pour empêcher la guerre...et surtout, pour te sauver la vie. Je culpabilisai énormément, mais c'était le seul choix que j'avais. Je me disais que c'était pour sauver la vallée, mes amis, ma famille...ça l'était bien sûr, mais ça venait en second plan. Si Octavia ne t'avait pas menacé à mort, je n'aurai jamais fait ça. J'avais vécu sans toi une fois, il était hors de question que je recommence. Je ne pouvais pas me battre, survivre, dans un monde où tu n'existais pas. Ensemble ou pas, je devais te savoir près de moi, je voulais voir ton sourire, ta présence si réconfortante...j'avais besoin de savoir que tu serais là pour me relever lorsque je tomberai, que tu serais l'épaule sur laquelle je pourrai venir pleurer, car tu étais la seule à réellement me comprendre sans jamais me juger. Parfois je prenais peur de me sentir aussi passionné, de ne savoir réellement vivre que par toi, comme si le livre de la vie nous livrait l'un à l'autre, nous sachant résolus à ne vivre que ce qui fait mal, ce qui deviendrait tôt ou tard tellement évident, que nous tomberions à genoux au bord des larmes, ensemble.

« Il est tard Bellamy, si tu es venu me supplier fais-le. »

« Je ne suis pas venu te supplier ,» je savais que c'était inutile. « Je suis venu te dire que je t'aime, si fort, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. J'espère que tu me crois. » Son regard m'informa qu'elle avait compris que je préparai quelque chose de louche. J'avais les yeux embués de larmes, les larmes de la culpabilité...

« Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire... »

« J'ai fait un marché avec Diyoza, si Wonkru se rend, nous pourrons tous vivre dans la vallée. » Lui expliquais-je en omettant bien de lui dire que c'était toi qui était à la base de ce marché.

Ses yeux se remplirent de rage, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre... « Quelque chose ne va pas, je ne peux plus respirer. » Je détournai le regard, coupable, désolé, honteux. « Bellamy aide moi »... Je finis par la regarder dans les yeux... « Qu'as-tu fait? »

« J'ai trafiqué une ration avec les algues de Monty, je l'ai échangeait avec celle qu'on a partagée »

Elle voulut appeler ses gardes, mais je l'en empêchai. Je lui cachai la bouche et la retins de toutes mes forces, en pleurant mes actes.

Je la couchai par terre une fois qu'elle était plus faible... « Ça va aller. Quand tu te réveilleras, on sera dans la vallée, on sera en paix. »

Elle plongea dans le coma en pleurant...je rejoignis ses pleurs, pleinement conscient de ce que je venais de faire. « Ma soeur, ma responsabilité ».

Je repris mes esprits et prévenus la garde qu'Octavia s'était évanouie... Puis j'avisai Indra de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ma décision, et j'allai chercher Madi qui était au plus mal après avoir appris que tu allais être exécutée.

Je pris Madi avec moi pour aller te voir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et courut dans tes bras. C'est bête à dire, mais malgré la situation, je l'enviais.

« Elle était prête à tout saccager pour te voir... » te dis-je doucement, sans joie ni peine dans la voix, partagé entre le soulagement de t'avoir encore une fois sauvé, et la douleur d'avoir du mettre ma soeur dans le coma...

« Merci de me permettre de lui dire adieu. » Dis-tu à l'attention d'Indra en te dégageant tendrement de l'emprise de Madi.

« Clarke, ce n'est pas un adieu... », te dis-je. Tu me regardas avec surprise.

Madi t'expliqua: « Octavia est malade, elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. »

Tu ne paraissais pas soulagée au contraire...tu avais compris que j'avais agi. Qui d'autres aurait eu le cran de le faire?

Indra prit Madi avec elle: « Allez Madi on doit y aller. L'enfant ne peut pas être vue ici. Elle sera en sécurité maintenant, et toi aussi. Faites vite ». Dit-elle en fermant la porte, nous laissant tous les deux.

Je mis du temps à relever ma tête pour affronter ton regard...qui n'affichait que de la compassion, tu savais que c'était moi. Bien sûr que tu savais.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait? »

« Les algues de Monty. »

« Oh mon dieu. » ...tu avais visiblement du mal à le croire. Tu savais à quel point ma soeur m'était importante...

Je continuai: « En tant que chef des armées, Indra pourra accepter l'offre de Diyoza pour obtenir la paix avant qu'Octavia ne se réveille. Si elle se réveille... » précisais-je en prenant encore une fois conscience de l'horreur de mon acte, ma douleur se reflétant soudainement dans ton regard.

Tu essayas toutefois de me rassurer comme à ton habitude: « Elle se réveillera. Tu as dit que Murphy s'en ai sorti alors que vous n'aviez même pas de docteur.»

Je n'osai pas te regarder, sachant que lorsque mes yeux rejoindraient les tiens, c'est dans mon âme que tu pourrais lire. Je serai touché en plein coeur par ta compassion, ta compréhension...mes actes étaient impardonnables, mais je savais que tu m'avais déjà pardonné comme tu y étais habituée. Avais-tu seulement conscience que c'était avant tout pour toi que je l'avais fait? Non pour la paix? Bien sûr que je voulais la paix plus que tout, je voulais sauver mes amis... Mais pas au prix de ma soeur. Il avait fallu que cette dernière menace ta vie pour que j'agisse en un clin d'oeil.

« J'ai empoisonné ma petite soeur Clarke. » Je l'avais dit à haute voix...

« Hey, » je plongeai finalement mon regard honteux dans le tien, ne pouvant pas résister au besoin de me sentir compris, pardonné... J'avais besoin que tu me rassures. J'avais besoin de cette intimité que me procurais la chaleur de ton regard, de me voir à travers tes yeux. J'avais besoin de toi, toujours, inlassablement et éternellement, depuis le premier jour. Les gens pensent qu’une âme sœur est leur association parfaite, et tout le monde lui court après. En fait, l’âme sœur, la vraie, est un miroir, c’est la personne qui te montre tout ce qui t’entrave, qui t’amène à te contempler toi-même.  
« Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle allait détruire la dernière vallée où l'on peut vivre sur terre juste pour gagner cette guerre et tuer les gens qu'on aime. »

Sur ce dernier point tu n'avais pas tort, néanmoins, aussi fort que je pouvais tenir aux autres...les gens que j'aimais se résumaient en fait à une seule et unique personne pour qui j'étais capable du meilleur comme du pire: toi. J'aimais les autres, bien sûr, Emori, Raven, Murphy étaient désormais ma famille...et j'avais développé certains sentiments pour Echo, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour... Ou alors si ça l'était, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Je crois que dans la vie, il y a de ces personnes qui nous laissent une marque indélébile et je n'ai nul doute que cette personne pour moi c'est toi, parce que ça ne ment pas ce sentiment-là. Ça vibre en dedans, ça jette par terre, ça transcende! Et ça, je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui es capable de me le faire ressentir, jusqu'à la fin. Je t'aime Clarke, peu importe tes blessures, tes cicatrices, ton âme écorchée qui complète parfaitement la mienne. Ça fait partie de la personne que tu es et j'accueille tous tes travers avec le sourire, car j'ai suffisamment foi en toi pour ne jamais douter de qui tu es vraiment. Je ne vois ni qualités, ni défaut en toi, je te vois toi, entièrement. Je veux être près de toi à chaque instant, m'endormir et me réveiller près de toi chaque jour, avec ce même désir de te découvrir encore et encore et de te contempler simplement être toi même.

As-ton seulement le droit de ressentir ça de nos jours, en tant de guerres? Avais-je seulement le droit de ne serait-ce qu'y penser? Je venais d'empoisonner ma propre soeur pour te garder près de moi, pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'idée de ta mort une seconde fois...J'avais quelqu'un qui partageait mon lit à présent, je ne devais pas penser ça, pas à toi, pas avant d'avoir éclairci la situation si j'en avais le courage, le courage de tout risquer pour peut être ne rien obtenir...mais tant pis, je devais être juste envers elle, envers moi...

Quoi qu'il en soit nous étions en guerre. Je devais me reprendre en main et utiliser ma tête comme tu me l'avais demandé.

« Et bien on y est presque... » Je ne savais pas si je parlais de la guerre ou de sauver les gens que j'aime, de te sauver toi, j'aurai tellement voulu que tu le comprennes, que tu t'en rendes compte... « Indra va remplacer Octavia. Quand Wonkru capitulera, je viendrai te chercher et nous retournerons à Shallow Valley ...ensemble. »

« Ensemble... »fis-tu résonner en accrochant ton âme à lamienne en un regard intense... Comment voulais-tu que je pense à autre chose, que je me concentre un minimum, si tu me regardais comme ça, comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde?

Je sortis juste après, avant de dire ou faire quelque chose qui ne serait pas approprié à ce moment-là...


	55. I’m sorry

Je rejoignis Indra et nous allions retrouver ma soeur. Niylah, Miller et Jackson étaient à son chevet. Il n'y avait pas réellement de nouvelles, son état était stable. Niylah semblait particulièrement bouleversé et affirma qu'elle avait dû être empoisonnée...par moi puisque j'étais seul avec elle.

Indra prit ma défense et demanda à Jackson si ça pouvait être dû aux vers. Jackson sembla approuver et admis alors qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Indra devait avertir Wonkru et préparer la succession d'Octavia.

Tout le monde était réuni dans l'arène. Je regardais de loin Indra expliquer aux Wonkru qu'Octavia, BlodReina, était malade, peux être même mourante. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait formé Octavia et qu'elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille, qu'Octavia souhaitait qu'Indra se porte volontaire pour diriger. Elle continua qu'elle voulait rejoindre Shallow Valley, comme Octavia, mais pas en faisant la guerre. La plupart des gens semblaient d'accord avec elle, mais Miller la contra, mettant en valeur le fait qu'elle ne commandait pas, qu'Octavia lui avait confié l'armée, à lui.

La foule se divisa alors, une bataille éclata. Miller reprit la parole et motiva la foule. Ils étaient tous avec lui. La guerre aurait finalement lieu malgré tout.

Indra vint me trouver et me confirma qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, il fallait un vrai commandant...Madi.

Je retournai donc te voir pour t'exposer la situation et te demander la permission de faire de Madi un vrai commandant...

« Hors de question » me répondis-tu sans surprise et sans laisser place à la négociation. Ça n'allait pas être facile et tu n'allais pas apprécier. Mais c'était la seule façon de sauver la vallée, de te sauver toi. Miller respecterait la volonté d'Octavia quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'hésiterait pas à t'achever. Seule Madi pouvait faire cesser ce massacre.

« Tu sais ce qu'un commandant signifie pour les natifs. Il y a 6 ans tu as voulu forcer Luna à prendre la flamme et tu n'as pas hésité à la remettre pour empêcher la guerre pour le bunker. En quoi c'est différent?»

La déception que je lisais en toi me transperçait le coeur... « Madi n'est qu'une enfant! Voilà. Je me fiche qu'ils croient encore en la flamme, ils croient encore plus en Blodreina».. Je pouvoir sentir ta terreur, ton instinct de protection... Je venais de te sauver et je m'apprêtais à être celui qui te trahirait, celui qui volerait l'innocence de celle que tu considérais comme ta fille... Je devais m'expliquais.

« Madi sera protégée...je.. »Tu ne me laissas pas continuer.

« Et que lui arrivera-t-il quand Octavia se réveillera? »

« Si elle se réveille, nous serons dans la vallée et elle verra à quoi ressemble la paix. Elle comprendra, je le sais . »Te rappelais-je en durcissant légèrement le ton pour que tu entendes raison. J'avais sacrifié ma soeur pour toi...je pensais que ce que je te demandais n'était pas aussi radical, pourtant ça l'était à tes yeux.

Tu étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, de peur, de colère, d'incompréhension, de trahison... Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je serai celui qui t'infligerait cela. La seule fois où je l'étais c'était par colère par vengeance... quand je t'avais enchainé à cette table pour te livrer à Pike... Mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était pour te sauver la vie, c'était pour ton bien, pour la paix...

« La réponse est non, maintenant détache-moi et partons d'ici avant d'être exécutés pour trahison. » J'hésitai quelques secondes. C'était tentant. Tu aurais la vie sauve, Madi serait en sécurité, je serai à tes côtés et au fond de moi je savais que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre...mais je ne pouvais pas... Je devais utiliser ma tête. C'est ce que tu m'avais fait promettre. C'est ce que je faisais maintenant, je mettais mon coeur de côté ... Je ne devais pas que te sauver toi, je devais aussi sauver mes amis, la paix... Partir maintenant pour aller où ? Les même problèmes nous rattraperaient forcément... Non je n'avais réellement pas d'autre choix.

« Echo, Raven, Murphy et Emori sont ma famille. Je suis désolée, c'est comme ça. » Je ressentis ta tristesse à cet instant. Je ne t'avais pas inclus dedans. Je devais être froid, être fort, comme tu l'avais été quand tu m'avais enchainé au même endroit pour m'empêcher de sauver Octavia et Kane... Je le devais. Je n'avais pas le choix, même si tu ne me pardonnais sans doute jamais, même si je te perdais pour de bon... Au moins tu vivrais, tout le monde vivrait en paix. Je préférais que tu me haïsses plutôt de vivre sur une planète ou tu ne serais pas.

Je sortis de la pièce le plus vite possible pour ne pas craquer et céder sous tes supplications. Je sortis alors que tu m'imploras de tout ton être, tirant sur tes chaines à te brûler la peau exactement comme je l'avais fait 6 ans plus tôt: « Ne fais pas ça Bellamy.. Tu m'avais promis que tu la protégerais! Tu devais la garder en sécurité... » Tes hurlements étaient noyés dans les larmes alors que j'attendais que le garde m'ouvre, en puisant dans toute ma force pour ne pas te regarder « Bellamy! » Tu tirais sur tes chaines, tu hurlais, tu pleurais...de ma faute. J'en souffrais autant que toi. Ça me tortura de devoir t'infliger ça. Comment je pouvais à la fois t'aimer autant et être celui qui te faisait si horriblement souffrir?

J'allai trouver Madi qui paraissait étrangement avoir confiance en moi sans me connaitre. J'aurai tellement aimer savoir tout ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter pendant ces 6 ans. Je l'amenai à Gaia pour qu'on lui explique. Cette dernière lui demanda si elle savait pourquoi on l'avait fait venir ici. Elle remua la tête alors Gaia sortit la flamme de sa poche et Madi recula vivement, terrorisée.

J'essayai de la rassurer: « Madi, ça va, personne ne va te faire de mal. »

Gaia poursuivit alors que Madi avait toujours des yeux effrayés fixés sur le boitier: « Je t'ai dit que je ne te forcerai jamais. C'est toujours le cas. Mais il se passe des choses ici dont seule la sagesse d'un commandant peut nous sauver. J'aimerais que ça en soit autrement, mais c'est ce que je crois. »

Madi lui répondit: « Tu veux éviter la guerre, pourtant tu nous apprends à nous battre. »

« Cette guerre est inutile Madi, il y a un meilleur moyen. » lui dis-je avec douceur. « Clarke a négocié avec Diyoza pour obtenir la paix et Octavia est trop malade pour l'accepter en ce moment, mais Wonkru ne suivra personne d'autre. »

« Attends, Clarke est-elle au courant? »me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui ...mais elle n'est pas d'accord. » Lui répondis-je en toute honnêteté. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. J'avais l'impression de te mentir à toi et j'en étais incapable. Je devais au moins respecter ça. Je t'avais promis de la protéger et c'est ce que je comptais faire. Je ne ferai rien contre son gré.

« Je sais, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Bellamy si j'accepte, elle ne te le pardonnera jamais. » Essaya-t-elle de me faire comprendre alors que j'avais le regard baissé, prenant encore une fois conscience de l'ampleur de mes actes et des conséquences. Madi semblait peinée...comme si c'était important pour elle que Clarke me pardonne, comme si notre relation lui était importante. Elle ne me connaissait pourtant pas...

Gaia voulut reprendre la parole, mais Madi la coupa: « Attendez, qu'arrivera-t-il à Clarke si je refuse? »

Gaia me regarda. Je m'approchai alors de Madi et lui répondis la voix cassée par l'émotion, comprenant que comme moi, elle te ferait passer en priorité: « Écoutes Madi, je déteste t'imposer ça, Si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on arrêtera la guerre, qu'on sauvera cette vallée, ta maison, mes amis. C'est comme ça qu'on sauvera Clarke... » Les larmes me montaient aux yeux au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, voyant qu'elle allait accepter et que tu ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Elle hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux, en fixant le boitier, résignée. Gaia hocha la tête également, peu fière de ce qu'on allait faire à cette enfant, si jeune, qui allait devoir grandir précipitamment ...

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que le temps jouait contre nous. Au même moment, Octavia se réveillait déjà. On accomplit le rituel et sonna la corne d'ascension pour mettre tout le monde au courant. Je regardai Gaia placer la puce dans Madi. Cette petite était sacrément courageuse... Ça se voyait qu'elle avait été élevée par la plus extraordinaire des femmes. Elle avait peur, mais tenait le coup... J'avais aussi peur qu'elle.

Au même moment Niylah te délivrait, tu avais voulu tuer ma soeur, mais avais finalement conclut un marché avec elle.

Madi mettait du temps à se réveiller et j'étais paniqué... J'aidai Gaia à allonger Madi confortablement en attendant son réveil.

À cet instant, Miller et les gardes entrèrent et nous arrêtèrent. Tu fis ton apparition, regardant Madi avec terreur en te rendant compte qu'il était trop tard, tu semblais ne plus respirer. Tu t'approchas ensuite de moi les yeux emplis de douleur et de déception. Je n'avais jamais lu ça dans ton regard...pas envers moi, jamais. Et ça me brisera le coeur. Je savais bien que ça me ferait mal, mais je n'imaginai pas à quel point. Ton regard me tuait de l'intérieur tout comme celui de ma soeur m'avait tué après la mort de Lincoln.

Tu ne me dis rien, tu me giflas violemment. La douleur physique ressemblait à une caresse comparée à ce que ce geste représentait pour moi...

« On doit lui enlever ça. »

Gaia t'expliqua que ce n'était pas possible maintenant sinon elle ne se réveillerait jamais.

Octavia entra et te demanda de le faire. Gaia lui expliqua que si Madi mourait elle en ferait un martyr et son pouvoir serait encore plus fragilisé. Tu te tournas vers ma soeur et l'avisas que tu ne pouvais pas.

Octavia avisa ses gardes de vous conduire à la Rover... j'imaginai qu'elle lui avait surement ordonné de vous tuer. Je voulus la raisonner, mais Miller pointa son arme sur moi.

Tu partis, m'adressant un dernier regard dégoûté... Tu m'abandonnais, je l'avais bien mérité après tout. Les excuses ne suffiraient pas, l'acte était fait. Le remords ne soulagera pas, il accroit la douleur. Le pardon ne se commande pas, il se mérite. Et moi je ne méritais qu'une seule chose... la souffrance en retour.

« Arrêtez les traitres », ordonna ma soeur. Je ne pensais pas à ce que je risquais ni à ce que ma soeur allait m'infliger... Seul ton dernier regard glacial me préoccupait, me serrer les tripes. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu me regarderais un jour avec une telle déception, une telle colère. À cet instant, j'ai souhaité ne jamais être descendu sur terre...au moins j'avais un dernier souvenir de toi qui me réchauffait le coeur là haut ... À présent, j'avais l'impression de t'avoir perdu, mais pas à cause d'une apocalypse non, à cause de moi, de mes choix. Je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi même.

Elle nous amena, Indra, Gaia et moi au milieu de l'arène, et avisa tout le monde que Madi n'était pas une vraie commandante et qu'il allait falloir l'éliminer, mais avant, nous allions devoir combattre dans l'arène dès le lendemain. Ma soeur me condamnait à mort, ma propre soeur...et tu me détestais. Autant mourir de suite, je ne me battrais pas, c'était décidé. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens. Les 2 femmes de ma vie me haïssaient... A quoi bon vivre dans un monde tel que celui ci qui ne me promettait que peine et souffrance


	56. You can't save someone who's already dead

Je fus isolé, emprisonné. J'attendais mon heure patiemment, me repassant en boucle ces derniers jours, essayant de comprendre comment j'avais bien pu en arriver là. Je t'en voulais, mais pas tant que ça... Je m'étais mis dans cette position tout seul. Je t'avais perdu et je m'étais perdu à mon tour, dans le temps. J'avais fait un arrêt sur image sur le dernier sourire, la dernière étreinte...c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début et nous n'en serions pas là. J'aurais dû m'enfuir avec toi pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir trahi, par ma soeur, par toi... Les 2 femmes à qui je tenais le plus au monde. Étrangement, je ne pensais même pas à Echo pendant ces dernières heures. Je me demandais plutôt si tu avais conscience qu'en me laissant là, tu m'abandonnais à une mort certaine. Je pense que tu n'y avais pas réfléchi une seule seconde, trop prise par la sécurité de Madi, ta fille de coeur, la seule personne avec qui tu avais pu partager ta vie pendant ses 6 ans où je t'avais abandonné. Ou peut-être pensais-tu que ma soeur aurait de la clémence envers moi, car j'étais son frère et j'avais toujours agi pour son bien? Je me demandais si elle changerait finalement d'avis...si elle allait jusqu'au bout, si je mourrai, j'étais sûr que Blodreina prendrait à jamais le pouvoir sur ma soeur...le monstre en elle prendrait définitivement le dessus et personne ne serait épargné.

Je pensais donc à ma chère petite soeur quand elle entra dans ce qui me servait de cellule et vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Je lui tournai le dos, ne sachant pas si je devais être soulagé qu'elle m'accorde une entrevue, son attention, ou apeuré qu'elle vienne me faire ses adieux pour de bon.

« Te souviens-tu des nénuphars? » Je ne répondis pas. « Tu détestais ce jeu, sauter de la table à la chaise, puis au lit. Le premier qui touchait le sol perdait. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit non et tu me laissais toujours gagner... » Je repensais à ses souvenirs heureux... J'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour retrouver cette relation si innocente avec elle... « Tu te souviens de notre dernière partie? Je me suis coupé la lèvre, il y avait du sang partout. J'avais peur qu'on le voie et qu'on me trouve, mais tu t'en es occupé... Tu t'es entaillé le bras pour qu'on pense que c'était ton sang... » Elle avait la voix cassée, émotive... je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser la cicatrice qu'il me restait de ce moment. «C'était loin de l'idée de m'empoisonner... » finit-elle plus froidement.

« Pas tellement » lui répondis -je aussi froidement me retournant pour lui faire face... « Je l'ai fait également pour te protéger, de toi même. Pour éviter une guerre qui détruira le dernier espace habitable sur cette terre. »

« Bien, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que je n'ai plus les vers. Clarke les a emportés, avec l'usurpatrice avec laquelle tu voulais me remplacer... » Je baissai les yeux, tu étais vraiment partie, tu m'avais vraiment laissé, et te connaissant tu ne ferais pas demi tour après ce que j'avais fait à Madi... Mais ne finissons nous pas toujours par nous pardonner toi et moi? 

« Et tu veux encore partir en guerre? Même si Indra t'a avertit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de morts? Quel genre de leader feraitça?»

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles? » me répondit-elle avec une étrange souffrance dans la voix... Il s'était surement passé des choses horribles dans ce bunker...

« Tu crois ça? Tu as transformé ce lieu en conte de ton enfance...la reine rouge? C'est une blague! Et je sais encore quand tu es effrayée... » m'adoucis-je finalement.

Elle me regarda, sans voix, tremblante... « Je suis venue de sauver la vie, mais je ne suis pas sure de le devoir. »

« Ça devrait l'être».

« Indra a une faiblesse. Son épaule ne s'est jamais remise de la balle de Pike, la dernière fois que tu t'es trompé de camps. » M'avisa-t-elle.

« Tu es venue m'aider à tuer celle grâce à qui tu es ici... »

« J'aime Indra, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas mon sang, toi oui. Force là à prendre la masse c'est trop lourd pour son bras. Tu dois récupérer l'épée. »

«Octavia, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire? »

« Gaia prendra le bâton et tu t'en inquiéteras après avoir tué Indra. Dis-moi que tu comprends.» Me dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de moi. Elle semblait sincère, elle voulait vraiment m'aider à gagner. Quitte à perdre Indra, qu'elle considérait surement comme sa propre mère.

« J'aimerais beaucoup... J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider à surmonter tout ça pendant ces 6 dernières années. » Je voulais essayai de la comprendre, réellement. Ça m'aiderait surement à accepter son comportement. « Mais je suis là maintenant. » L'émotion commençait me submerger... « Il y a 2 possibilités: tu arrêtes tout ça et tu acceptes de partager la vallée, ou tu me regardes mourir dans cette arrête aujourd'hui, car je ne me battrais pas. »

J'eus du mal à décrypter son regard...de la tristesse, de la colère...

« Tout le monde se bat! »

« Pas moi » soufflais-je en laissant échapper une larme. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

« On verra ça. »

Elle se leva alors que je laissais le chagrin et la peur de mourir m'envahir. « Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Si tu fais ça, il n'y aura pas de marche arrière. » Si elle me mettait dans l'arène, je mourrais, et elle ne pourrait pas me ramener. Elle le savait. Mais ce que je voulais lui faire comprendre, c'était qu'il serait trop tard pour qu'elle se sauve d'elle même. Etre responsable de ma mort l'achèverait pour de bon.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, aussi tendrement que son maquillage morbide le lui permît: « Je sais que tu essayes de me sauver Bell, mais on ne sauve pas quelqu'un qui est déjà mort... » ces dernières paroles m'achevèrent et je lâchai prise, laissant la tristesse inonder mon visage.

Le moment arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Je rejoignis le hall où attendaient déjà Gaia et Indra...qui devait surement se faire leurs adieux... Comment Octavia pouvait-elle demander à une mère et sa fille de s'entretuer???

Je les rejoignit et les regarda: « Et si on ne se battait pas? »

Indra me répondit illico: « Déjà essayé, ça sera l'exécution. »

« Bien, alors elle devra le faire elle même si elle en est capable. » Lui dis-je, comptant toujours sur ma petite soeur, cachée à l'intérieur du monstre qu'elle était devenue.

« Après tout ça, tu penses toujours qu'elle ne sera pas capable de tuer son propre frère? Me questionne Gaia? »

« Je dois y croire... »

« J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le vérifier... »

Et Gaia s'avança, me laissant avec Indra que me dit de suite: « Tu as surement raison. Elle ne t'exécutera pas et moi non plus. Mais Gaia ? Je te tuerai vite, promis. » Et elle s'avança à son tour.

Je serai forcé de me battre si je voulais survivre...mais je n'étais même pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment...Une dernière bataille, mais pourquoi? Pour qui ? A ce moment là, j’avais tout de même moins peur d’affronter toute une armée qui voulait ma peau plutôt que d’affronter mes sentiments… Parce que je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu’il fallait faire pour me sortir de là, je n'en n'avais plus l'envie… Je ne pensais plus qu’à la personne que je n’avais jamais cessé d’aimer. Je ne pensais plus qu’à toi. Toi que j'avais perdu pour de bon et qui m'avait finalement abandonné, emportant avec toi ma détermination à rester en vie. Plus rien d'autres n'importait alors que je m'apprêtais à vivre mes dernières minutes.

On entra dans l'arène et Octavia lança le combat le regard noir. Je ne bougeais pas et soutenais son regard... Mais Indra m'attaqua et mon instinct de survie prit finalement le dessus. Je me défendis machinalement. Gaia se mit entre nous et voulut abattre Octavia en mettant sa lance sur elle, mais je l'en empêchai. La lance se logea à quelques centimètres de ma soeur qui se leva. À ma grande surprise, elle ne tua pas Gaia sur-le-champ, mais jeta la lance dans l'arène: « J'ai dit : soyez le dernier. »

On se jeta à nouveau sur nos armes, mais Monty arriva en hurlant d'arrêter.

Il brandit ses algues et prouva à tout le monde que la ferme pouvait à nouveau fonctionner. Il n'y avait plus de raison de faire la guerre. Il expliqua qu'Octavia était au courant depuis le début, mais qu'elle voulait tout de même les emmener en guerre, risquer leur vie. Les gens descendirent et nous rejoignirent dans l'arène, se rebellant contre Blodreina. Le temps de savourer cette victoire, nous nous aperçûmes qu'Octavia n'était plus là. Il était trop tard lorsque nous avons compris qu'Octavia avait brulé la ferme... Forçant définitivement tout le monde à partir faire sa guerre.

Et c'est ainsi que Miller et Octavia mirent l'armée en marche. Certains s'étaient déjà ralliés à Gaia et Indra et voulaient surtout rejoindre leur nouveau commandant.

Indra me serra la main avec respect: « La mort du guerrier nous attend. »

Je pris mon sac de rations et apportai celui de Monty et Harper. Ce dernier se raccrochait à la dernière gourde d'algues.

Harper se leva, mais Monty vraiment déprimé... « la famille nous attend » tentais-je de le motiver.

Nous nous mirent en marche vers une mort quasi certaine, encore.


	57. My brother, my responsibility

On avait effectué plus de la moitié du chemin quand Indra et moi tentions une nouvelle fois de raisonner ma soeur après que j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Echo, nous informant que Clarke avait prévenu Diyoza de notre arrivée. Ses soldats nous attendraient armés aux 3 entrées. Echo devait nous chercher un passage moins dangereux.

Comme elle avait l'air de l'ignorer, je finis en lui disant sans aucune délicatesse: « Comme on ne peut ni rentrer, car tu as brulé la ferme ni s'arrêter, car on mourait de faim, on venait te prévenir que tu as tué ton peuple. »

Indra voulut me calmer...

« Profite de la promenade ». Terminais-je en partant rejoindre Monty et Harper en fin de bataillon, laissant Indra avec ce qui ne ressemblait plus que physiquement à Octavia.

La nuit tombée, on finit par prendre une pause et on monta les tentes. Je réussis à joindre Echo et alla avertir Blodreina qu'Echo avait trouvé une entrée. Je demandai à tout le monde de sortir pour nous laisser seuls, mais ce n'est qu'après l'approbation de leur reine rouge qu'ils obtempérèrent...

« Avant de t'en parler, je veux mettre les choses au clair. »

« J'écoute .»

« Cette guerre à laquelle tu tiens tant sera faite sur le dernier endroit viable sur Terre. C'est complètement stupide. Alors dans 4 jours, quand nous marcherons dans cette vallée on devra se battre de la bonne manière. »

« Est-ce que la bonne manière nous mènera à la victoire? »

« Ça induira d'accepter que les autres se rendent. Ils déposeront leurs armes et nous partagerons cette vallée avec eux. Pas d'exécution, pas d'arène de combat. Une véritable paix.»

« Crois-le ou non c'est ce que je souhaite aussi. »

« J'aimerais y croire. »

On se regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes sans déceler la moindre émotion dans nos regards respectifs...sans se reconnaitre.

« Très bien, j'accepte tes conditions. Alors, dis-moi comment gagner cette guerre.» Finit-elle par me dire.

« Indra a les détails. » Lui dis-je en partant, sans vouloir rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de ce monstre à l'apparence de ma petite soeur.

« Bellamy! C'est comme ça que ça devait être: toi et moi, se battant côte à côte. »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, sans m'adoucir pour autant... « Je ne me bats pas pour toi. Je me bats pour retrouver ma famille, » lui laissant matière à réflexion avant de quitter la tente pour de bon.

La dernière nuit avant la bataille, Monty vint s'asseoir près de moi au feu de camp et me partagea sa dernière ration. On a convenu que Monty et Harper ne se battraient pas et resterait aux tentes en attendant l'issu de la bataille. J'informai Monty qu'Octavia nous laisserait 3 hectares à l'opposé de la vallée pour que notre famille puisse vivre tranquille. Je blaguai en lui demandant de faire pousser autre chose que des algues. Ça détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Il fallait qu'on gagne, nous n'avions plus le choix, plus de rations, ni d'autres possibilités. La bataille du lendemain serait déterminante, notre plan devait fonctionner. A bien y réfélchir, c'était mon dernier moments complice avec Monty. Il me manque énormément.

2h avant d'entrer dans la vallée, Octavia nous convia dans sa tente avec les chefs des gardes où nous mettions le plan sur table afin de tout bien caler. Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. Chacun avait un rôle à jouer. Elle me demanda de féliciter Echo, mais je lui répondis qu'elle le ferait elle-même. Et je sortis. Si le plan n'était pas parfaitement exécuté, nous serions perdus, et je mourrai avec l'idée que tu m'avais finalement abandonnée que tu me détestais...

On avance dans la gorge, et attendions le signal d'Echo pour attaquer. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'était que le plan d'Echo avait été dévoilé. Nous nous engouffrions dans un piège. Une fois assez avancés, trop avancés, nous nous fîmes attaquer par des dizaines de soldats plus armés que nous, placés de manière à avoir l'avantage... Il y a eu énormément de pertes. J'attrapai Octavia pour nous abriter un minimum. Je pensais honnêtement que nous allions y passer. Il faudrait un miracle pour nous sauver.

Octavia ne voulait pas battre en retraite. Elle voulait essayer de passer à tout prix. J'essayai une dernière fois de la raisonner. C'est à cet instant que le tir du bazooka arriva juste devant nous, nous éjectant dans les airs...

Je me réveillai plus tard, encore complètement sonné, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé inconscient. Je ne bougeai pas, préférant me faire passer pour mort. Je rampai très très discrètement jusque ma soeur qui était non loin de moi. Elle se réveilla quelques dizaines de minutes après. Je lui ordonnai de suite de ne pas bouger. Elle avait beau être le diable personnifié, elle restait ma soeur.

Elle tenta néanmoins de bouger légèrement.

« J'ai dit ne bouge pas. Si on bouge, on est morts. »

Au même instant une survivante voulut nous rejoindre, voyant sa Blodreina en vie... A peine debout qu'elle fut assaillie de coup de feu et tuée pour de bon. D'autres suivirent.

« C'est ta faute », me dit-elle avec mépris. J'essayais de la sauver, encore, et elle remettait tout sur mon dos, encore.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Vu le nombre de morts, une partie de ton armée a dû pouvoir rejoindre le désert. Ils ne survivront pas longtemps sans nourriture et sans eau ».

« Il faut les rejoindre, tire pour nous couvrir et on court. »

« J'ai perdu mon arme. On doit attendre la nuit. Quand on sera à l'abri, on les préviendra qu'on se rend. » Elle remua la tête. « On ne peut pas gagner. C'est fini. On doit sauver notre peuple. »

« Rien n'est terminé! Tes renseignements étaient faux, mais on sait contre qui on se bat. »

« Plus personne ne te suivra. C'est de ta faute, pas la mienne. Tu les as conduits ici en brulant la ferme et les forçant à marcher. Ces gens sont morts à cause de toi.» Lui dis-je sans ménagement.

Elle m'agrippa férocement le bras voulant surement se battre, mais je réussis à la maintenir en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger.

À ce moment-là, plusieurs Wonkru ont tenté de se rendre, mais se sont direct fait descendre.

« Et tu voulais qu'on se rende... » me lança-t-elle avec sarcasme. Effectivement, cette option n'était désormais plus envisageable. Et elle ne 'lavait sans doute jamais réellement été.

À la nuit tombée, on essaya de se déplacer au rythme du spot lumineux qui surveillait les environs.

J'avançais toujours quand je me rendis compte que ma soeur s'était arrêtée prendre un fusil au sol et voulait continuer à se battre. Elle m'écouta finalement, mais une main nous arrêta, demandant de l'aide. C'était Indra qui protégeait Gaia, gravement blessée à la jambe. On devait arrêter l'hémorragie au plus vite.On déplaça tant bien que mal Gaia vers un endroit à l'abri des regards, où nous pourrions essayer de la maintenir en vie le temps que les secours arrivent, si ils arrivaient. On ne pourrait pas la porter jusqu'au campement.

« Sauvez-vous, je n'abandonnerai pas ma fille. » Nous dis Indra.

« Indra a raison, ils viendront nous chercher. » Lui répondit Octavia qui ne voulait apparemment pas les abandonner.

Gaia prit la parole d'une faible: « Pourquoi tu fais ça? Il y a une semaine tu nous jetais dans l'arène. »

« Il y a une semaine, tu étais une traitresse. Tu en seras peut-être une la semaine prochaine. Pour l'instant, tu es une Wonkru, » lui répondit ma soeur.

Je compris de suite... « Elle pense qu'à l'arrivée de Wonkru, tu diras aux partisans de la Flamme de la suivre dans la gorge. »

« S'ils refusent, tout le monde mourra, » poursuivit Octavia.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison.

On attendit ce qui nous sembla des heures, Gaia s'affaiblissant de plus en plus... C'était un fait: personne ne viendrait nous aider, en tout cas pas les Wonkru.

Gaia voulut faire ses adieux à Indra, résignée à mourir. La laisser là était notre seule chance de rentrer, mais on ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Je vis qu'Octavia était particulièrement touchée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle se rendait compte que c'était elle la responsable de ce carnage.

Indra essaya de rassurer Gaia en lui disant que Wonkru arriverait bientôt, mais Gaia lui répondit tout haut ce que nous pensions tout bas: « Ils ne viendront pas, Wonkru est brisé ».

Elle finit par: « Ai gonplei ste odon. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle abandonne. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui demande: « Et Madi? Quel gardien de la flamme laisserait un commandant de 12 ans se débrouiller seul sans aide? Continue de te battre. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour elle.»

Je ne voulais pas que Gaia abandonne, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. J'avais en plus promis de protéger Madi. C'était de ma faute si elle avait cette IA en elle et bien que tu m'ai abandonné à une mort quasi certaine, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse. Madi avait besoin des conseils de Gaia.

Octavia souffla soudain comme une révélation: « Wonkru est brisé, c'est moi qui l'ai brisé. »

« Oui c'est vrai », confirma Indra.

Nous commencions à sérieusement perdre espoir quand Octavia vit un Wonkru se releva...vivant. Elle voulut le protéger, mais je l'en empêchai.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je meurs? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? » me lança-t-elle.

« Oui. » lui répondis-je simplement avant de m'éloigner d'elle, la laissant décider de son sort. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je le pensais réellement mais une partie de moi le devait forcément. Octavia avait dépassé les limites et je ne la reconnaissais plus. Je n'aurai jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé la mort d'Octavia, ma soeur cadette, mais la mort de Blodreina ne me posait presqu'aucun soucis.

Indra nous informa que le rythme cardiaque de Gaia était de plus en plus faible et qu'il faudrait tout de même essayer de s'enfuir. Je proposai de porter Gaia, mais elle refusa, ne voulant pas que je meure pour elle.

« Elle a raison » dis-Octavia en se tournant vers nous, surpris... Elle poursuivit: « Je ne pourrais surement jamais réparer ce que j'ai brisé, mais je peux vous sauver. Je suis la seule qu'ils veulent plus que tout. Quand ils ouvriront le feu, courez aussi vite que possible... Omon Gon Oson. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Ne sachant pas quoi en penser... Ni ce que je devais ressentir. Ça restait ma soeur malgré tout... Elle se leva pour être visible, mais je la retins une dernière fois. Je me contentai de la regarder les yeux brillants de tristesse...mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais pas la retenir, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais... C'était trop difficile après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Je ne réussissais pas à lui pardonner et je savais que je ne m'en remettrais sans doute jamais...C'était plus fort que moi.

Elle du le comprendre, car elle me dit simplement: « Mon frère, ma responsabilité. »

Elle courut donc au centre de la gorge et se mit à tirer en direction de la lumière pendant que nous fuyons. Elle hurlait: « Tu es Wonkru ou tu es un ennemi des Wonkru, choisi! »

Elle se retrouva vite à court de munitions et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder en arrière dans sa direction. Elle lâcha son arme et se prépara à la mort en l'accueillant à bras ouverts... Mais les coups qui suivirent venaient de derrière. La Rover. Echo, Murphy, Emori et Madi... Ils étaient venus pour nous!

Octavia couru jusque-là voiture pendant que Murphy et Emori nous couvraient. Nous coururent également le plus rapidement possible. Le Bazooka de Murphy eut un problème et explosa. Nous eûmes juste le temps de monter et partir dans un nuage de fumée dû à l'explosion de l'engin.

J'étais dans la voiture, le regard d'Echo tourné tendrement vers moi alors que je posai une main sur son bras en guise de remerciement... Et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant pas heureux ni rassuré. Rien n'était gagné. Gaia était encore au plus mal. Seul Murphy avait l'air surexcité d'avoir réussi.


	58. You didn't know that, did you ?

On arriva au campement alors que les soldats nous encerclèrent. Ils baissèrent leur garde lorsqu'ils ont compris que c'était nous et que nous avions des blessés. Monty et Harper leur ordonnant de ne pas tirer. On amena vite Gaia à Jackson. Madi sortit du véhicule et tous les natifs l'ont reconnu immédiatement: Heda... Octavia se dirigea vers elle, épée à la main, alors que Madi, paniquée, me demandait ce qu'elle devait faire.

On voulut empêche Octavia d'approcher ta fille, mais cette dernière nous demanda de la laisser passer. Octavia s'approcha et contre toute attente, s'inclina devant notre jeune commandante. Alors tout le monde fit de même, nous y compris.

Madi se retrouva alors encerclée par des dizaines, voire même des centaines de disciples prêts à la suivre quoiqu'il arrive... On se prépara tous à repartir en guerre, Echo nous ayant expliqué le nouveau plan qui t'impliquait... Tu avais donc fini par changer d'avis... Tu avais changé d'avis quand tu avais appris que je n'étais pas mort dans cette arène. Tu avais demandé à me sauver moi, encore une fois. Echo ne me l'a pas dit...elle s'en saurait bien cachée. Mais j'ai entendu Madi l'expliquer à Monty et Harper...j'essayais de ne pas y penser... C'était plus grave que tout ce que tu avais fait auparavant et nous avions une guerre à gagner. Je devais forcer mon esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose que toi pour une fois.

Madi était près des blessés, près de Gaia. Indra et moi la rejoignîmes. Jackson nous informa que Gaia pourrait surement garder sa jambe si on arrivait à l'amener jusqu'à Abby.

Je m'approchai délicatement de ta fille de coeur en lui m'agenouillant à ses côtés: « Il est temps Madi. Tout le monde te suivra, mais tu les guider.»

« Je ne veux pas les amener dans un massacre. »

Indra essaya de la rassurer et je continuai: « On sera juste derrière toi. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, regarde autour de toi. » Me dit-elle en prenant soudain l'assurance d'une adulte en me montrant les dizaines de blessés autour. C'est fou comme elle me faisait penser à toi. Tu as vraiment du merveilleux travail en l'éduquant. « Il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen que de retourner affronter cette armée. »

Gaia prit alors faiblement la parole: « Demande aux commandants. »

« Comment Seda? Ils ne me parlent que dans mes rêves et me montrent que ce qu'ils veulent. »

Gaia lui expliqua alors comment faire. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Madi avait un plan et était certaine que ça fonctionnerait. Elle nous l'expliqua donc et nous repartîmes dans la gorge en espérant que tu réussisses à arrêter les missiles. On partit en avant avec Echo Murphy et Emori. Notre but étant d'éliminer les canons. Le Moteur de la Rover nous lâcha. Nous sommes alors sortis, guidés par l'enthousiasme de Murphy!

Echo réussit à faire exploser le premier canon du premier coup en plantant une flèche en plein milieu. Murphy et Echo me couvrirent ensuite pour que j'explose le deuxième. Je réussis, le deuxième canon explosa, le reste de notre armée aurait alors une chance!

Je regardai en direction de ma soeur, au côté de Madi, un peu plus loin derrière nous. Octavia parla à Madi et cette dernière lança l'assaut. Comme elle l'avait prévu, nous gagnions le village principal sans trop de mal. Et les prisonniers présents se rendirent.

À ma grande surprise, Madi ordonna leur exécution, mais je m'interposai: « Ils se sont rendus c'est fini. »

« Ils ont tué une centaine des nôtres dans cette gorge! »

« Ça ne peut pas être ce que la Flamme te conseille de faire. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin pour décider du sort de ces criminels qui ont envahi ma maison. »

« On a déjà connu ça Madi, nous étions les criminels. Les cents. On a atterri sur une terre qui était la maison de quelqu'un d'autre et nous sommes partis en guerre. Tu peux exécuter ces ennemis ou tu peux briser le cycle. Tu peux être meilleure qu'eux, meilleure que nous. » Je lançai nostalgique un regard à ma soeur et continu: « Le choix t'appartient Heda. »

Une alarme retentit ...l'un des prisonniers expliqua qu'il fallait vite déguerpir, car l'alarme signalait un grand danger.

La voix de Raven retentit dans le haut-parleur.

« Tout le monde écoutez-moi. Le monde tel que nous le connaissons est sur le point de s'achever, encore. Ramenez-vous au vaisseau pour une évacuation immédiate. »

Monty était dans les bois avec les blessés. On avait 9 minutes devant nous.

On courut aussi vite que possible. Tu étais là, devant le vaisseau, à nous attendre... Tu courras vers nous, vers Madi. Tu l'attrapas et la fis virevolter dans les airs...puis ton regard accrocha le mien, un regard plein de regret, de tristesse, de gêne... Un regard qui me brisa le coeur instantanément en un million de morceaux. Bizarrement, j'aurais voulu te serrer dans mes bras, mais je me rappelai vite que tu m'avais laissé pour mort dans cette arène... Je ne te pardonnerai pas cette fois, je ne le devais pas. Je devais être fort et apprendre à vivre sans toi, pour de bon, me consacrer à Echo...

J'essayais de te détester tout en continuant malgré moi de t'aimer, car je savais qu'au delà de tes silences tu souffrais davantage encore, de ne pas savoir, et surtout de ne pas pouvoir avoir à te confronter à ces sentiments qui ont défaits nos vies même quand nous leur donnons tout. Je te comprenais. Comme toujours.Je me détestais également, de ne pas trouver la force de m'en aller, de te haïr pour ce que tu m'avais fait, de te chercher des excuses, de vouloir tout de même tourner le dos à quelques jolies pages de ma vie, de garder espoir...

Tu ne voulais pas que les prisonniers montent à bord, mais Madi t'expliqua que d'abord on les sauvait, ensuite ils nous prouveraient qu'il en valait la peine.

« Les commandants t'ont dit ça? »

« Non, c'est Bellamy ».

Tu me regardas encore, avec le même regard de chien battu que je ne pouvais pas supporter...mais il y avait une pointe de reconnaissance dedans. Je crois que même après tout ça, tu m'étais reconnaissante d'avoir guidé Madi de la bonne manière. Je n'avais finalement pas manqué ma promesse. J'avais pris soin d'elle, pas de la façon dont tu l'avais initialement demandé, mais je l'avais fait, et tu le savais.

Alors j'ai su en voyant ton regard que je pouvais encore y croire, que même si j'essayais tant bien que mal de te détestais, je ne le pourrais jamais. Il y avait toujours cette électricité entre nous, cette force de sentiments qui nous désarçonnait.Malgré moi mon coeur s'emballait quand tu étais à proximité ou rien qu'à ta simple pensée. Et je savais au fond de moi qu'il en était désormais de même pour toi depuis que j'étais revenu sur Terre, et surement même avant mon départ. Nos coeurs criaient tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Alors rien ne servait de jour ceux qui pourraient cesser d'aimer à la demande, ça ferait trop mal, ça ne nous ressemblais pas, et c'était impossible. Les âmes soeurs finissent par se retrouver quand elles savent s'attendre. Nous nous sommes attendus toute une vie toi et moi.

Indra vint demander ta mère et tu réalisas qu'elle n'était pas là. Tu voulus aller la chercher, mais Echo t'arrêta et t'expliqua qu'un groupe était déjà parti chercher les gens restés au village.

3 minutes avant impact... La plupart des gens étaient à l'intérieur, nous étions une dizaine restés à attendre Monty et les autres blessés.

Je restais là, à fixer l'horizon, regardant pour la dernière fois cette Terre qui m'avait tant manqué pendant 6 ans, cette Terre que je voulais tant retrouvée, avec tous ses souvenirs...cette Terre qui serait désintégrée dans quelques minutes. Nous étions redescendus depuis seulement quelques jours et nous avions encore tout fait foirer, tout ruinés. On avait voulu bien faire, mais la suite de mauvais choix nous a conduits jusqu'ici...

Je ruinais tout... je blessais tout, ma soeur, Madi, toi...cette dernière trahison me peinait plus que les autres. Tu me faisais entièrement confiance, me remettant la vie de Madi entrent les mains et je t'ai trahi. Et puis, tu m'avais trahi aussi. Tu avais toujours pris soin de moi peu importe mes erreurs, mais cette fois tu m'avais abandonné comme si je n'étais rien pour toi. Peut-être que je n'étais rien, peut-être avais-tu eu raison de m'abandonner.

« Si on attend trop, on n'ira nulle part », nous expliqua Raven à la radio.

Je fixai l'horizon quand Madi arriva doucement à près de moi.

« Tu dois lui pardonner », me dit-elle calmement.

Sérieusement? Madi, ta fille mais aussi la commandante des derniers humains restants venait plaider ta cause? Pourquoi? N'avait-elle pas plus urgent à s'occuper? J'eus un pincement au coeur, mais je devais rester fort. Je me demandai un instant si c'était toi qui l'avais envoyé, mais je compris vite que non. Jamais tu n'aurais envoyé quelqu'un d'autre plaider ta cause, surtout pas ta fille. Et puis, tu avais trop de fierté.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Madi. »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre d'idée de combien elle tient à toi? » Me dit-elle sincèrement, ce qui eut l'effet d'accélérer mes battements de coeur. J'aurai aimé lire l'avenir, me rassurer quant à toi, ce qui faisait que je m'empressai vers ces mots qui se voulait apaisants, car je les ressentais au plus profond de ma chair, quitte à les rejeter l'instant qui suivit.

« Tellement qu'elle m'a abandonné à la mort dans l'arène de combat. » Cet abandon m'avait plus de mal que chaque coup ou torture que j'avais pu subir, plus de mal que le mépris de ma soeur...

« C'était une erreur. Tu en as fait combien pour protéger l'enfant que tu aimais?» Elle visait juste. Regrettais-tu vraiment ou étais-tu encore en colère pour ce que j'avais fait à Madi ?

« C'était différent. » Pas tant que ça en fait.

« Tu en es sur? » Je la regardai...savait-elle que je ne pouvais jamais t'en vouloir bien longtemps? Savait-elle que même si la raison me poussait à t'en vouloir plus que tout, mon coeur, mon âme et mon être ne souhaitaient que recoller les morceaux et tout oublier? Je voulais m'accrocher à ce que Madi me disait. Je voulais une raison de te pardonner. Il m'en fallait une en fait... Il y a des jours comme ça où je me déteste de t'aimer autant. Je t'aime comme on aime le sang qui coule dans nos veines, comme on aime respirer à plein poumon après être resté trop longtemps en apnée, comme on aime la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée après être resté toute une journée dans le froid. J'avais besoin de t'aimer, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était en moi. Je t'aimais d'une manière délicate qui me surprenais parfois, je te désirais autant que cela ne te dérangeais pas trop, j'étais juste là dans un coin de ton coeur, dans ce fouillis sentimental à jamais refermé, mu par l'espoir qu'un jour tu puisses entrouvrir la porte à l'homme qui avait tellement besoin de toi.

Madi continua et me fit un aveu qui m'a bouleversé plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé et brisé définitivement la frêle armure que j'avais tenté de construire autour de mon coeur: « Je ne devrai pas te le dire, mais quand tu étais sur l'anneau elle t'a appelé à la radio tous les jours pendant 6 ans! »

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Un fer brulant venait de cogner contre ma poitrine...je mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire... Tu ne m'as jamais oublié, tu t'es raccroché à moi pendant toutes ces années... Tu n'étais pas seule m'avais-tu dit...je comprenais le sens de ces mots à présent. Je comprenais ces regards en coin, la déception que j'ai cru y lire lorsque tu me voyais aux côtés d'Echo, les larmes de bonheur lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés... Tu tenais à moi...autant que je tenais à toi, peux être même encore plus peut-être. J'avais été ta bouée de sauvetage qui te tenait hors de l'eau pendant ces longs moments de solitude. Je te faisais flotter à travers cette planète cauchemardesque...j'étais la raison pour laquelle tu avais tenu.

« Tu ne le savais pas n'est-ce pas? » Je remuai la tête sans trouver de mots et me retournas vers toi, qui me fixais encore comme si tu allais t'effondra d'une seconde à l'autre, la peine gâchant ton si joli visage. Tu étais si belle, belle comme le jour d'une apocalypse et je savais de quoi je parlais, c'était ma deuxième apocalypse après tout. Ta beauté était étonnante, imprévisible, dévastatrice...mais qu'est-ce que tu étais belle bordel! Tu détournas le regard, je ne supportais vraiment pas de te voir si triste. Tu t'en voulais plus que tu ne t'en étais jamais voulu, c'était évident. Ça te rongeait de l'intérieur et je comprenais pourquoi à présent. J'ai su immédiatement que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre, je t'avais déjà pardonné, j'avais tout oublié.

« 2 minutes avant impact. » Annonça la radio.

Octavia arriva avec Kane sur un brancard et ta mère. On les aida a monter à bords pendant que le bang sonique retentissait. Le missile était entré dans l'atmosphère. Les autres arriveront avec les blessés. Mais Monty, Emori et Murphy manquaient à l'appel. Tout le monde est rentré, il ne restait plus que moi, et toi, devant la porte. Une impression horrible de déjà vue me submergea...

On voyait le missile à présent... Raven t'ordonna de fermer la porte...

« Bellamy, » me supplias-tu désespérément.

« Je les attends, » te répondis-je en fixant l'horizon

« On doit y aller. »

« Clarke, fais ce que tu as à faire, mais je ne laisserais pas mes amis. » Je me retournai vers toi pour rencontrer ton regard paniqué... Le temps s'arrêta quelques instants et nos âmes se retrouvèrent à nouveau, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées... L'image de la fusée s'imposa à moi et je me souvins du sentiment horrible que j'ai ressenti en regardant cette terre bruler sachant que tu étais dessus...« Je ne peux pas encore une fois... » te précisais-je en pensant à la fois où je t'avais laissée seule sur cette terre.

Raven te relança et te menaça de fermer la porte elle-même.

« Raven on a besoin d'un peu de temps... » visiblement toi non plus tu ne voulais pas abandonner tes amis, tu ne m'abandonnerais pas cette fois-ci. Je t'avais testé sans même le vouloir...je te regardai encore... Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Quelque chose me disait que tu ne fermerais pas cette porte tant que je ne serai pas à l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas abandonner mes amis, mais je ne voulais pas mourir, pas en sachant que notre dernier contact était ta gifle sur ma joue...il fallait qu'on se pardonne, qu'on tourna la page vers de meilleurs horizons. Je ne voulais pas imaginer un jour de plus sans nous, qui se traînerai en longueur, nous fera aller et venir sans réels motivation. Alors je me focalisais sur ce fil d’Ariane qui nous reliait à l'autre, celui qui prenais une démesure qui nous faisait sans doute un peu peur, une emprise telle, que nous ne concevions plus rien sans lui. Nous ne pouvions plus vivre sans.

« 30 secondes avant impact. »

Raven alluma les propulseurs, prête à décoller... Tu étais toujours là, à m'attendre, toi seule. Et je le voyais à présent, ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à confirmer, ce dont je rêvais depuis tant d'années: je voyais l'amour dans tes yeux. Je me sentais attendri, comme jamais cela ne m'était arrivé, de découvrir tant d'émotions dans ce simple regard, venant d'une vie faite de blessures, qui ne s'était que si petitement exprimée au regard de ses capacités constamment en devenir, de tout l'amour que pouvais encore contenir ce coeur. La révélation de Madi a été la dernière pièce de puzzle manquante, celle dont j'avais besoin pour réaliser que mon amour n'était pas en sens unique...je t'ai aimé trop tôt sans doute, tu m'as aimé trop tard ou presque... J'avais Echo maintenant...Echo qui n'était d'ailleurs pas revenue voir si j'étais bien dans le vaisseau, Echo qui devait être en sécurité alors que notre famille était encore dehors... Ce n'était pas Echo qui se tenait devant cette porte, incapable de la fermer au risque d'éteindre l'espèce humaine à tout jamais...c'était toi, toi qui m'attendais, toi qui me regardais avec regret, avec amour. C'était toi, ça a toujours été toi. Et si je ne rentrai pas maintenant, je savais que tu fermerais cette porte, mais que tu te sacrifierais avec moi. Tu ne me laisserais pas là, j'en étais aussi sur que je savais que la terre est ronde.

C'est à cet ultime instant que nos amis arrivèrent. J'accourus pour les aider à monter. Tu fermas la porte au moment même où le missile touchait la Terre, la ruinant pour de bon. Raven décolla à la dernière seconde dans un énorme tremblement! Nous étions sauvés, tous sauvés. Nous avions réussi, ensemble. La terre était ruinée, de notre faute, mais la race humaine survivrait. Le tout à présent était de faire ne sorte qu'elle le mérite.


	59. It's time for bed

Une fois la navette attachée au ravitailleur principal, en sécurité, je me mis en quête de te trouver... Après tout ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers jours, tu étais la seule que je voulais voir. Nous retournions dans l'espace et cette fois-ci tu étais dans le vaisseau. Je t'avais vu fermer la porte, mais j'avais besoin de te voir encore bien à l'intérieur. J'avais besoin de te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas, inutile que tu te flagelles mentalement pour ça, j'avais déjà oublié ta trahison, je l'aurai fait tôt ou tard de toute façon, même sans l'intervention de Madi, je le savais au fond de moi.

Je parcourais les couloirs du vaisseau où des dizaines et des dizaines de corps blessés, meurtris, étaient par terre, en attente de soin, de solution, de quiétude. Notre maison à tous venait d'exploser, nous laissant sans abri. Les gens regardaient par terre, le regard lourd d'inquiétude, de tristesse... La race humaine ne se rend compte de ses erreurs qu'une fois que c'est trop tard, c'est tellement dommage.

Je tournai au détour d'une énième allée. Et je te vis, un masque ensanglanté autour du coup... Tu avais accouru à l'infirmerie juste après avoir fermé la porte, aidant ta mère à soigner un maximum de personnes...et tu étais là à présent, seule au milieu de ces allées sinistres, le regard encore plus abattu... tu me vis de suite comme si tu avais ressenti ma présence. Je vins m'asseoir à tes côtés et tu eus l'air surprise, gênée. Il n'y avait jamais eu ce type de froideur entre nous. Je décidai de te parler comme si de rien n'était. Je voulais montrer à ma meilleure amie que j'étais là pour elle, peu importe ses erreurs... Ma meilleure amie, c'est tout ce que tu étais censé représenter pour moi, rien de plus...mais rien de moins non plus. Ma meilleure amie, celle qui me connait mieux que personne, qui m'a vu ans mes meilleurs, mais surtout mes pires moments, qui ne m'a jamais jugé, qui m'a toujours épaulé...oui tu m'avais tourné le dos cette fois et ça avait bien failli me couter la vie, mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi tu l'avais fait...Et je n'arrivai pas à t'en vouloir.

« Comment va Murphy? »

« Jackson a sorti les deux balles. Il va s'en sortir. Les cafards sont difficiles à tuer. » Finis-tu par me dire avec un sourire forcer, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère... Je souris et lâcha un petit rire à cette remarque... Je sentais ton regard désolé sur moi, ce même regard qui était encré dans mon coeur, tu ne me quittais pas yeux. C'est étrange cette sensation de ressentir le regard de quelqu'un sur soi alors qu'on ne le voit même pas. Je ressentais le tien au plus profond de moi, je ressentais ton regret, ta peine, mais aussi la lueur dans tes yeux, l'amour...c'était clair à présent, limpide. Je tremblais, je frissonnais, je sentais la chaleur irradier mon corps... je ne savais pas quoi te dire d'autre, je mourrai d'envie de te serrer contre moi. Heureusement, tu continues: « Et Gaia gardera sa jambe. »

« Et Kane? » te demandais-je. Je n'avais pas réellement eu l'occasion de le revoir, de lui parler, depuis mon retour sur Terre. Pourtant, Kane représentait énormément pour moi, il était comme un père, un modèle. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Il avait fraternisé avec l'ennemi, mais c'était pour la bonne cause: la paix. Je ne lui en voulais pas non plus d'avoir voulu faire tuer ma soeur, ou plutôt le monstre qu'elle était devenue.

Tu te refermas sur toi même et me répondit tristement: « Ils l'ont mis en coma artificiel. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais Jackson a dit qu'on manquait de sédatifs pour le maintenir. Ça ne s'annonce pas bien.»

On détourna tous les deux le regard. Je réfléchissais à une solution. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui. C'était sans doute le meilleur d'entre nous.

« Et s'il n'avait pas besoin de médicaments? » Tes yeux m'enveloppèrent, interrogatifs. « Je ne connais pas grand-chose en cryosommeil, mais ça pourrait peut-être le maintenir en vie. »

« C'est brillant! » me répondis-tu sincèrement en captant encore une fois la chaleur de mon regard... mais en le détournant tout aussi vite. C'était comme si la distance qui était matérialisée entre nous ces 6 dernières années était toujours présente, je détestais ça. « Je vais prévenir ma mère. » Tu te levas et commença à t'éloigner, visiblement hâtive de mettre de la distance entre nous. Alors mon instinct me donna le courage qu'il me manquait... 

Je me levai rapidement et te rappela: « Hey »... Tu te retournas, surprise. « Quandtu auras terminé, reviens sur la passerelle. On doit décider du sort de l'humanité, encore. Tu devrais être là», te dis-je en me rapprochant légèrement, instinctivement, comme si la gravité nous menait inexorablement l'un vers l'autre... La vérité, c'est que je ne voulais plus que tu sois loin de moi, j'avais besoin de cette proximité minimum et pour l'instant je devais m'en contenter.

Tu baissas les yeux l'air surpris, désorienté...tu remuas la tête..Tu ne te sentais pas digne d'être là, je le ressentais. Et pourtant, j'avais demandé aux autres d'attendre, je ne voulais pas prendre une telle décision sans que tu sois à mes côtés, peu importe ce que les autres pensaient.

Tu me regardas à nouveau et mis tes mots sur cette interrogation que tout ton être exprimait: « Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir laissé à Polis? »

Je te souris, essayant de te montrer que j'étais réellement sincère et que je t'avais sincèrement et totalement pardonné: « Le commandant m'a ordonné de ne pas l'être. » Bien sûr que je t'avais pardonné. J'avais compris que tu ne m'avais pas laissé là bas parce que tu ne tenais pas à moi, mais seulement, car tu aimais Madi et voulais la protéger à tout prix... Ce que j'avais fait pour Octavia pendant toutes ces années. Nous étions pareil toi et moi, encore un point commun supplémentaire, une pièce du miroir qui nous reflétait l'un l'autre. La vérité c'est que ma vie était vide sans toi. Nous avions tout les deux appris de nos erreurs et il était hors de question de laisser cette maudite journée ruiner la relation que nous avions.

Tu soufflas de soulagement, laissa échapper un sourire et me regarda encore comme si j'étais la plus merveilleuse personne en ce monde... Il n'y avait que ton regard qui me faisait sentir comme ça et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi...l'amour dans tes yeux...tu n'avais pas besoin de mots. Mon reflet paraissait si parfait dans tes jolis yeux que ma seule peur était celle de te décevoir à nouveau. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire tout comme je n'en avais pas eu besoin toutes ces années. C'était là, c'était en nous. J'eus l'impression que tu voulais plus, mais que tu n'osas pas. Tu mis à fin à cette connexion exceptionnelle: « Je te retrouve sur la passerelle.. » Et tu partis. Comme si c'était nécessaire pour ne pas que les choses se compliquent, comme si c'était nécessaire pour garder une certaine distance... Tu as bien fait. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de céder à la tentation, pas dans ces conditions, par respect pour Echo...je devais utiliser ma tête et c'est ce que je faisais. Mon coeur, me hurlait tout autre chose et diffusait son message à travers chacune de mes cellules.

J'étais soulagé que ce ne soit plus tendu entre nous, que tu sois débarrassée de ce poids qui semblait te ronger de l'intérieur. J'ai hésité à te parler des appels radio, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et je ne savais pas comment abordé ce sujet.

Je me contentai de repartir vers la passerelle en souriant bêtement. Je croisai Octavia en chemin, mais ne réussis pas à aller lui parler... c'est dingue comme il me suffisait d'une simple étincelle pour effacer toutes tes erreurs, pour te pardonner inconditionnellement, alors que j'étais incapable de faire la même chose pour ma soeur.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous étions tous réunis devant la fenêtre...regardant la Terre, vide de vie, vide de verdure...un désert de désolation. Eden n'était plus. Nous déprimions tous et je jugeai que c'était assez... « C'est fini... »

Raven demanda à Shaw de fermer la fenêtre.

Je commençai mon discours et tu vins naturellement te placer à mes côtés pendant que je parlais: « Comme nos ancêtres sur l'Arche, nous sommes tout ce qui reste de la race humaine. »

« Nos ancêtres se trompaient, pas nous.» Continuas-tu pour compléter parfaitement mes paroles.

« Nous sommes 412 à bord de ce vaisseau. Grâce à Madi nous avons sauvé ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Notre boulot est de les garder en vie. On fait ça comment? » terminais-je en me tournant vers Monty.

Ce dernier sortit sa gourde d'Algue qu'il conservait dans sa poche... « Oh exécutez-moi tout de suite. » railla Murphy, ce qui eut l'avantage de me faire rire.

Shaw demanda à prendre la parole. Il nous avait aidés après tout et avais su prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

« Il faudra au moins 10 ans pour la vallée ne redevienne fertile. Nous n'avons qu'un petit recycler d'eau et que quelques semaines de nourriture. La cryo est notre seule option. Il y a. 500 lits, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut. »

Raven poursuivit: « Je suis d'accord avec Shaw. La technologie est impressionnante. On s'endort, on ne vieillit pas et on se réveille 10 ans plus tard et le tour est joué! »

« Tu détestais cette phrase », fit remarquer Monty en souriant.

« Elle commence à me plaire. » Lui répondit-elle.

« C'est à toi de voir Madi. » Adressais-je à notre jeune commandante. Elle te regarda comme pour chercher la solution dans ton approbation. Tu hochas la tête.

« OK, je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. »

Nous nous sommes donc tous dirigés vers la salle de cryo où nous nous apprêtions à dormir pendant 10 ans. Nos lits étaient non loin l'un de l'autre. Je m'occupais d'Echo alors que tu t'occupais de Madi. Je t'entendis lui dire au revoir avec toute la tendresse qu'une mère peut avoir...une tendresse rassurante, chaleureuse...

Une fois Madi endormie je m'avançai vers ma soeur en sentant tes yeux sur moi...

« OK à ton tour. »

« Ça ressemble à fermer la porte du sous-sol.. » Me dit-elle. Elle avait peur. Elle se retrouvait encore une fois prises au piège, confinée.

« On peut dire ça. » J'allai activer sa cryo, n'ayant pas envie de poursuivre la conversation…

« Attends. » Elle se redressa. « Je t'aime grand frère. » Me dit-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pure sincérité, avec la voix de ma petite soeur, le regard de ma petite soeur...comme si Blodreina était partie pour de bon. Je la regardai avec un pincement au coeur, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui pardonner si facilement...alors elle enchaîna: « Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. » Je lui souris juste, mais ne pu lui répondre. « Ne me fais pas attendre 10 ans pour te l'entendre me le dire. »

« Tu es ma soeur et une part de moi t'aimera toujours. » C'est tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir et je pense qu'elle en était consciente. Elle se recoucha.

« Est-ce que l'autre partie souhaite toujours que je sois morte? »

Je remuai la tête, pensif: Je devais être honnête avec elle. « L'autre moitié souhaite qu'une partie de soi le soit. Oui. »

« C'est justifié. » Elle laissa échapper une larme.

« On n'aura pas l'impression que ça fera 10 ans. »

Elle me regarda et j'activai alors sa cryo.

Je te regardai de suite, sachant que je capterai immédiatement ton regard puisqu'il était resté fixé sur notre scène tout le long. Tu me souris, compatissante, et ça me soulagea immédiatement. Tu comprenais.

Il était temps pour nous de nous mettre au lit également. 10 nouvelles années à vivre loin de toi.

Tu t'apprêtais à te coucher, mais je t'interrompis en t'accrochant tendrement la main pour que tu te retournes. « Clarke... »

Tu te retournas, gardant ta main dans la mienne. Tu plongeas ton âme dans la mienne, remplie d'espoir... je me sentis pousser des ailes, mais mon regard se tourna vers le cryopod d'Echo, déjà endormie ... Non je ne pouvais pas...

Tu as dû décrypter mes pensées, car tu baissas les yeux et pris une longue respiration, avec un petit sourire pour cacher la déception que nous partagions...tu me devanças alors.

« Puissions-nous nous retrouver », me soufflas-tu tendrement avec un chaste sourire alors que ton regard me soufflait d'autres mots, plus profonds...

Je baissai les yeux vers nos mains toujours l'une dans l'autre, savourant encore quelques instants la chaleur de ta peau dans la mienne...puis je levai la tête pour t'affirmer comme une évidence... « On se retrouvera, comme toujours. »

Tu me souris un peu plus et hochas la tête, étant probablement consciente que c'était tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir pour le moment...

Puis tu partis t'allonger et je me mis à tes côtés, prêt à activer ta cryo ...je m'autorisai à déposer un tendre baiser sur ton front: « Bonne nuit... Princesse. » Et tout en restant fixé sur l'étincelle et la beauté qui émanait de ton regard...j'appuyais sur le bouton qui te plongerait dans un profond sommeil. Puis je me dirigeai vers mon propre lit, attendant que Monty vienne m'aider à l'activer... Si je devais rêver, j'espérais que ce soit de toi, mais je n'avais pas de doute là dessus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, la fin de ce chapitre est une AU ;)


	60. Be the good guys

Je me réveillai comme si je venais juste de m'endormir... J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus un ange aux cheveux étoilés au-dessus de moi avec deux astres bleus fixés sur moi...j'aurai voulu me réveiller chaque matin en ayant la première vision de ton visage angélique me souriant...autant dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de me réveiller, ta vue me mettant naturellement de bonne humeur, me rassurant...j'en oubliai presque les conditions de ce réveil…

« Hey... » me souris-tu.

« Hey... »

Je me releva et constata que nous étions les 2 seuls debout.

« Pourquoi c'est juste nous? » demandais-je en fixant le reste de la salle où il n'y avait toujours aucun mouvement...

C'est une voix masculine totalement inconnue qui me répondit: « C'est ce que maman et papa voulaient. »

On se retourna tous les deux vers le jeune homme. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu auparavant et pourtant son visage me semblait familier... Il poursuivit, se rendant compte de notre incompréhension: « Je peux juste dire. Wow!! Je veux dire que je ne peux pas vous expliquer à quel point je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer. Étrange, mais bien, génial en fait!! »

On s'avança vers cet étrange garçon d'une vingtaine d'années sans doute, en ne comprenant toujours rien à son discours...il avait l'air de nous connaitre.

« Qui es-tu? » lui demandais-je peut-être un peu trop froidement...mais avec tout ce que nous avions vécu et même s'il semblait plus qu'inoffensif, je restais sur mes gardes..

« Mon nom, oui bien sur. » Le jeune homme semblait surexcité , nerveux. « Je ne vous ai pas dit mon nom, désolé. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne avant. Donc je ne suis clairement pas doué pour ça. » Il ria, mais nous restions de marbre...cherchant à comprendre... Je te jetai un rapide regard alors qu'il continua: « Je suis Jordan, le fils de Monty et Harper.»

Quoi? Je ne comprenais pas et je te sentis sursauter également.

Je compris: « Ils ne se sont pas endormis. »

« Ils ont beaucoup parlé de vos moments passés sur l'anneau, trop en fait, à quel point ils étaient heureux là haut. Je pense qu'ils voulaient retrouver ça. Habillez-vous et retrouvez-moi sur la passerelle. Papa a laissé des instructions bien précises: réveille Clarke et Bellamy en premier, fais-leur voir le message. » Et il prit la direction de la passerelle comme si tout était normal alors qu'une centaine de questions dansaient dans ma tête, dont la plus importante que tu formulas à ma place:

« Attends...depuis combien de temps on est endormis? »

« 125 ans... » Oh mon dieu ... je mis quelques instants à avaler l'information.

Jordan repartit, nous laissant là, sonnés par cette nouvelle. Nous comprenions alors que Monty et Harper ne devaient surement plus être en vie... Nous voulions savoir. Nous nous habillons rapidement chacun de notre côté et on rejoignit la passerelle ensemble...

Jordan nous demanda de nous placer devant l'écran central et lança le message vidéo de son père...son père. Monty, papa. c'était vraiment étrange! Et pourtant , le garçon était le mix parfait entre Monty et Harper... physiquement, mais aussi mentalement... Il avait toute la bonté ses parents en lui et ça se voyait.

Il lança le message…

« Hey, les amis, ça doit faire environ 1 an que vous êtes tous au lit. Pas grand-chose à dire en fait. Ma ferme d'algues est géniale, pas de surprise. Oh, je suis capable de surveiller les conditions de notre planète grâce aux équipements du vaisseau donc je saurai dès qu'on pourra retourner en bas. On se sent un peu seul parfois sans vous tous, mais le calme et paix c'est ... »

Harper l'interrompit d'une vois coquine: « Monty je t'attends.. »

« Harper attend je suis au milieu d'un... »

« Tu m'as promis... On a encore 40 chambres à ..» Elle s'approcha en petite tenue et l'embrassa...et se dépêcha de courir hors caméra en riant quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était filmée... « pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? »

Monty ria également et nous regarda la caméra à notre intention: « Désolé, pas grand-chose à faire dans l'espace... »

Jordan prit la parole: « Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir ça... »

Monty disparu puis un second message apparu montrant une Harper avec un ventre tout rond... Monty vint se coller à elle : « Hey, encore. Aujourd'hui c'est le deuxième anniversaire de votre longue sieste. Harper a mangé un peu trop d'algues. »

Cette dernière ria: « Hilarant... salut les amis. Euh Surprise! Ohhh, on a choisi le prénom aujourd'hui. Garçon ou fille: Jordan », je te sentis respirer plus fortement, devinant que tu ressentais la même émotion que moi, la même boule au ventre... Nous n'étions pas là pour partager cette magnifique nouvelle avec eux...et ce prénom en hommage à Jasper... il devenait vraiment difficile de retenir mes larmes et je savais que c'était pareil pour toi.

Monty continua: « Je pense que Jasper aurait aimé ça. Dans tous les cas, toujours aucun ne signe que la terre est viable. Je m'y attends prochainement alors je ne suis pas inquiet. On se donne bientôt des nouvelles. »

Un nouveau message commença...avec un adorable bébé en gros plan: « Voici Jordan Jasper Green. C'est tout pour le moment... » Monty semblait vraiment heureux. « Harper se repose, tout va bien. Il aura 8 ans quand vous le rencontrerez... J'ai hâte de vous revoir. » Termina-t-il en pleurant de joie avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils...

Jordan précisa alors que son sourire s'effaçait: « Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu... »

Nous le regardions tout deux, désolés, triste...alors que la voix de Monty résonnait à nouveau:

« Joyeux jour du réveil. 10 ans. Et si vous regardez ça du futur, vous savez à présent que je ne vous a pas réveillés. C'est parce qu'il n'y a toujours rien en bas. Je travaille là-dessus. »

Il tendit l'oreille comme pour vérifier qu'Harper ne pourrait pas entendre puis parla plus bas: « J'ai dit a Harper que ça ne saurait tarder ...j'ai menti. Ça va encore prendre un moment. Jordan va très bien, c'est un petit garçon joyeux. Je me sers du journal de Clarke sur la parentalité. Il sait tout de vous les amis. Croyez-le ou nous, Murphy est son préféré. »

Jordan nous précisa... « C'était ma phase rebelle. »

Je luttai de toute mes forces contre ma peine ...heureusement que tu étais près de moi pour faire face à ça. Monty avait bien choisi. Le message repris:

« De toute façon, ça fera un moment... Je vous fais savoir dès qu'il y a du changement. »

Un nouveau message chargea, dévoilant Monty et Harper grisonnant, tristes, épuisés, enlacés l'un contre l’autre.

« Hey les amis ça fait très longtemps depuis le dernier enregistrement. On vient juste de mettre Jordan en cryo. C'est un bon garçon. »

Harper continua en pleurant ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter nos émotions, notre peine...: « intelligent comme son père »

« Et gentil comme sa mère. On a choisi cette vie, lui non.»

Monty vint se rasseoir: « Si tu regardes ça fiston, on t'aime tellement. As-tu suivi mes recommandations? Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait... Hey Bellamy, Hey Clarke. On a voulu vous réveiller en premier pour qu'on puisse vous parler... La Terre n'est jamais revenue. Vous êtes endormis depuis maintenant 28 ans et elle est aussi morte que le jour où nous sommes partis. Je travaille sur un plan B. Si vous êtes réveillé, ça signifie que je l'ai trouvé. Je vous revois dès que je l'ai.»

Il allait éteindre la caméra quand Harper l'interrompit:

« Attends, pas maintenant... » Elle essaya de contenir ses larmes et nous dit pleines d'émotion: « Prenez soin de notre fils ».

Je ravalai l'énorme boule qui ne faisait que grandir dans ma poitrine...je te sentais trembloter près de moi…

Un dernier message se lança... Monty ... vieux, très vieux... un vieillard méconnaissable, triste et seul, fatigué. Nous avions du mal à en croire nos yeux...: « Jordan, ta mère est morte aujourd'hui. Elle était très malade ces dernières années. Clarke, tu avais raison. Les gènes de son père l'ont finalement attrapé. » Je te sentais pleurer pour de bon et je ne pus non plus me contenir d'avantage. « On a eu une belle vie. Parfois, je sais qu'elle aurait voulu être avec vous les amis. Peut-être bien que moi aussi. Mais si on avait fait ça, je n'aurais jamais été capable de vous montrer ça. Fils. »

Jordan activa un interrupteur qui ouvrit le volet de la fenêtre principal. On se dirigea alors tous deux devant, côte à côte. Le volet s'ouvrit sur une énorme et magnifique planète, fabuleuse...

« Ça m'a pris 30 ans, mais j'ai finalement réussi à pirater les dossiers de la mission de l'Eligius 3. Il s'avère que ce n'était pas une mission minière. Après avoir épuisé la terre de ses ressources, ils ont cherché une autre planète à siphonner. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux... C'était magnifique. Une seconde étincelle jaillit de derrière la planète.

« 2 soleils. » soufflas-tu émerveillée.

« J'ai entré les coordonnés il y a une semaine. Si j'ai raison, vous devriez y être dans 75 ans. J'ai hésité à me mettre en cryo pour pouvoir voir ça, mais sans Harper... Peu importe. C'est dans une zone habitable d'un système solaire binaire, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Eligius 3 n'a jamais fait de contact radio ou s'ils n'ont fait, c'était après la première apocalypse, alors personne ne l'a entendu. Pouvez-vous le voir? C'est beau? C'est dans mes rêves. J'espère que vous ferez mieux là bas. J'espère que Jasper avait tort et que nous ne sommes pas le problème. J'espère que vos vies seront aussi heureuses que la mienne. Soyez les bonnes personnes. Puissions-nous nous retrouver. » Ce furent ses derniers mots.

Mes larmes coulaient désormais à flots et les tiennes aussi. On lui répondit en symbiose: « Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce splendide spectacle. Je ne pouvais pas non plus contenir la peine d'avoir perdu nos amis. Le message de Monty m'a brisé le coeur, et je savais que c'était ton cas... J'avais besoin de toi, j'étais heureux d'avoir vécu ce moment à tes côtés... Je me rapprochai instinctivement de toi et plaça un bras sur ton épaule, te collant un peu plus contre moi. Tu vins caler ta tête sur mon épaule et enlaça ma taille, ne laissant plus aucun espace entre deux corps, nos deux coeurs, nos deux âmes. Aucun mot n'était requis pour se connecter l'un à l'autre.

Et on resta là une éternité... Nous n'avons même pas entendu Jordan s'éclipser...on se contentait de regarder notre avenir, inconnu, incertain, notre seconde chance...Ensemble...


	61. Not Yet

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi...aucun de nous ne semblait prêt à se détacher de l'autre. On fixa tous deux ce nouveau monde, cette nouvelle chance. L'univers était si vaste, si différent...Que nous étions ensemble ici était un miracle...un signe? Je tournai finalement légèrement ma tête de façon à pouvoir t'admirer, te maintenant toujours contre moi... Nous avions traversé tellement ensemble, et nous aurions encore tellement à faire. Monty et Harper semblaient avoir eu une belle vie, seul à seul avec l'amour de leur vie, puis leur fils. Rien d'autre ne leur avait été nécessaire. Et en te voyant, en te serrant là, dans mes bras, je me dis que rien d'autre que toi ne m'était nécessaire pour que je me sente réellement bien, entier. Je n'avais besoin que de toi, rien de plus, rien de moins, juste toi.

« C'est vraiment magnifique... »,soufflas-tu en souriant alors qu'une larme venait de s'échouer sur tes lèvres.

Mes yeux étaient toujours rivés sur toi...je contemplais la beauté qui te décorait, oubliant tout autour, tout ce qu'il venait de se passer... « Bien plus que magnifique oui... » te répondis-je, sauf que je ne parlais pas de la même chose que toi et tu le savais. De toutes les beautés que j'ai eu la chance de découvrir dans l'univers...tu es de loin la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Ne voyais-tu pas ce que mes yeux voulaient te dire. Je n’a jamais su trouver les mots pour te dire que Je t'aimais,que je t'appartenais...Je ne trouvai que mon regard pour croiser le tien, tant de questions dans tes yeux tant de réponses dans les miens...Je voulais juste que tu me laisse t'aimer jusqu'à m'en crever le coeur... que tu me laisse essayer de faire de nos deux vies si chaotiques un bonheur infini et éternel..

Tu levas tes yeux pour rencontrer les miens dans lesquels tu as du remarquer l'émerveillement à ton égard...tu souris, plus franchement cette fois, les joues toujours humides, comme les miennes...on avait pleuré, l'un contre l'autre, comme on l'avait fait tant de fois. On avait pleuré la perte de nos amis. On avait pleuré le bonheur de découvrir cette merveilleuse nouvelle planète, notre nouvelle chance...on avait sans doute aussi pleuré le soulagement de s'être retrouvé, et la frustration de devoir encore maintenir ce mur qui nous séparait...

Tu avanças ton autre main vers mon visage, ce qui t'obligea à tourner ton corps vers le mien, te rapprochant un peu plus encore...tu posas ta main sur ma joue et essuyas tendrement les traces de la dernière larme que j'avais laissé échapper. Je me laissai faire en savourant chaque contact. Ce geste rempli de douceur me fit frissonner...tu ne m'avais pas lâché des yeux et semblais aussi émerveillée que moi... À travers tes yeux, je me sentais vivant, plus que jamais, mais aussi rempli, complet. Je me sentais relié au meilleur de moi-même et connecté à toi. Je me sentais unique, important, aimé. Je me sentais capable de soulever des montagnes. Je voulais changer le monde, le rendre plus beau, ensemble. Je ressentais la douceur de la vie et sa magie dans chacune de nos cellules. Tes yeux me plongeaient dans un océan de douceur, de tendresse, de plaisir...il n'y avait pas de sentiments plus forts et plus intenses que ceux que je ressentais, que je ressens toujours pour toi, des sentiments plus fort que tout et qui n'en n'ont jamais de s'accentuer.

Je ne réalisai pas de suite que mon coeur s'était emballé...je ramenai ma main libre pour la poser sur la tienne, toujours sur ma joue, ton pouce me caressant très lentement... Je du fermer les yeux pour en apprécier chaque sensation. Mon Dieu que j'aimais ça. C'est comme si j'étais né pour ça. Mon regard se perdit quelque secondes sur tes lèvres...elles m'appelaient ...et si je les touchais, juste quelques secondes...si je passais mon pouce dessus pour en effleurer le contour si parfait...quel mal il y aurait-il à cela? Comprendrais-tu tout l'amour et toute l'angoisse qui ma hantaient si je t'embrassais enfin? Si mes lèvres s'accrochaient ainsi aux tiennes, jamais elles ne voudraient s'en détacher...Je remontais mes yeux vers les tiens alors que mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Il allait finir par exploser. Le monde autour s'était littéralement arrêté. Il n'y avait plus que nous, que toi. Il n'y avait toujours eu que toi... Je surpris ton regard à faire de même. S'attarder sur mes lèvres, je pouvais sentir ta main trembler sur ma joue que tu caressais encore...

Tu ne souriais plus à présent. Au contraire tu semblais on ne peut plus sérieuse, vulnérable, presque fragile. Tu pris une large inspiration et replongea mon regard dans le mien...tu entrouvris ta bouche comme si tu allais dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui te brulait les lèvres...ces petits mots que nos yeux s'échangeaient dans leur propre langage depuis tout ce temps... « Je... »Puis tu te ravisa soudainement et les étincelles dans tes yeux laissèrent place à la panique, l'effroi, à la tristesse.

Tu fermas les yeux, les plissa légèrement comme pour retenir de nouvelles larmes...tu remuas légèrement la tête et enleva subitement ta main. Ne plus sentir ta peau contre la mienne me fit l'effet d'une ablation...j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher une partie de moi. Tu gardas les yeux fermés, la tête baissée... « Il faut qu'on réveille les autres... » soufflas-tu en remuant la tête comme si tu t'étais forcée à le dire, comme si chacun de ces mots te lacérait le coeur. J'avais envie de fermer mes yeux et de ne jamais les rouvrir pour ne pas voir le jour où le vent t’emportera à nouveau loin de moi, là où je ne verrai plus ton regard ou je n'entendrais plus ta voix qui me donnait tant envie d'être avec toi, de mourir dans tes bras et d'être simplement que l'homme de ta vie .

Tu te retournas complètement, me tournant le dos...on réalisa que Jordan n'était plus dans la pièce. Je te voyais trembler, respirer fort...tu souffrais, pas physiquement non, mais de ce type de souffrance qui te déchire le coeur et qui peut faire bien plus de dégâts que des blessures physiques.

Je savais pourquoi, je le savais au fond de moi...je détestais de te voir comme ça...Je voulais être l'asile de ta souffrance, l'apaiser en te comprenant, en étant simplement là ...Mais n'en n'étais-je pas finalement la cause? Je détestais ça mais c'était pourtant clair: cette situation, nos sentiments, cette limite qu'on ne pouvait pas franchir... C'était bien ça la cause de toute cette souffrance que je voyais défiler sur toi. Je m'en voulais terriblement. J'aurai du être moins lâche, et pourtant je continurai à l'être encore, trop longtemps. Le temps ne cessait de filer entre nos mains et je continurai pourtant de la gaspiller...Idiot!

Je fis un pas qui me rapprocha de toi, toujours de dos...et posa mes mains de part et d'autre de tes bras... « Clarke... » Ma voix était cassée, incertaine, remplie de cette émotion qui m'avait submergée quelques secondes plus tôt et qui résonnait encore partout sur mon corps.

Tu donnas un léger coup d'épaule et avança encore de sorte que je ne puisse plus de toucher. Je savais que tu étais en train de pleurer...Tu ne supportais plus mon contact...

« Bellamy, on doit les réveiller. On doit s'organiser, il n'y aura bientôt plus de rations d'algues...on n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. On ne sait presque rien sur cette planète! »

Tu parlais vite, comme si tu te forçais à penser à autre chose...bien sûr qu'on devait les réveiller... Mais je me surpris à penser égoïstement...à me dire que peut-être nous pourrions profiter de quelques jours seuls, rien que toi et moi. Quelques jours sans danger à l'horizon, sans avoir à penser à sauver le monde...juste à nous. Quelques jours pour que nos coeurs se livrent enfin...on l'avait bien mérité, je pense. J'aurais voulu te parler des appels radio, te dire que j'étais au courant, te demander pourquoi tu avais gardé ça secret. Essayer de clarifier pour de bon tout cela et de mettre enfin des mots sur notre relation, cela m'aurait peut-être forcé à briser cet engagement que je m'étais imaginé envers une autre.

Mais nous ne serions pas seuls, il y avait Jordan, il avait attendu 26 ans pour voir autre chose que ce vaisseau, rencontrer de vraies gens...et il était sous notre responsabilité à présent.

« Tu as raison... » admis-je en soupirant, me ramenant à la raison sans le vouloir réellement. « Mais on ne peut pas réveiller tout le monde, pas encore, pas tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. On doit les choisir rigoureusement... »

« Tu dois réveiller Echo. » Me dis-tu sur un ton froid en me coupant la parole et me fixant à nouveau... Je compris... Echo...je n'y avais absolument pas pensé depuis mon réveil. C'était là la source de cette triste lueur au fond de tes yeux, c'était sa pensée qui t'avait fait revenir à la raison.

Je réalisai soudain...la tête...tu avais su garder ton esprit clair...tu avais su t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je savais que tu n'en étais toujours voulu pour ce qui s'était passé avec Raven et Finn, alors que ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute... Tu ne recommencerais pas...je le respectais. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus agir comme ça, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je t'aimais toi, pas elle. Je ne valais pas mieux que lui en fin de compte. C'était surement même pire. Je n'avais céssé de t'aimer, pas même une seule microseconde. Je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser entrer dans ma vie. Ta mort n'aurait pas dû être une excuse car tu vivais toujours dans mon coeur.

Je bégayai, troublé... « Tu...tu as raison oui. Je vais la réveiller. Et on devrait aussi réveiller Raven, Murphy, Emori...Monty et Harper était leur famille à eux aussi... »

« OK... Je vais réveiller ma mère, Jackson et Miller... Et je pense que pour commencer ça sera déjà bien. »

Tu fis quelques pas puis t'arrêtas: « Tu ne veux pas réveiller Octavia? »

« Non, pas maintenant, je ne me sens pas capable de l'affronter, de la gérer... »

Je n'eu pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage, je savais que tu comprendrais exactement ce que je ressentais. Tu hochas la tête... et tu partis en direction des cryopods sans un regard...comme si le moment magique que nous avions partagé juste avant ne s'était jamais passé...balayé en un battement de cil accompagné d'une larme coulant sur ma joue.


	62. Alpha

On réveilla donc les autres, rigoureusement sélectionnés: Raven et Shaw, Murphy et Emori, Echo et Abby, et nous leur transmettions le message de Monty. L'entendre une seconde fois ne le rendait pas moins triste. Nous leur laissions la place devant la vitre...nous en avions assez profité, peut-être même un peu trop. Nos regards se captèrent instantanément, les yeux encore brillants de larmes suite à l'émouvant adieu de nos amis...on détourna vite les yeux, gênés...

Je brisai le silence... « Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Prenez une heure, on se retrouve au réfectoire. On doit s'organiser».

Tu continuas... « On a survécu, Monty s'en est assuré. »

« Maintenant on va pouvoir retrouver notre humanité » poursuivit ta mère.

« Certains ne l'ont jamais perdu, » rétorqua sèchement Raven en sortant de la pièce...

Une heure plus tard, j'étais dans le réfectoire avec Echo, Murphy et Emori. Murphy nous inondait de blagues salaces sur ce que devait surement faire Shaw et Raven à cet instant... et je dois avouer que son humour était le bienvenu. Tu n'étais pas la là non plus. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Ta mère était seule à une table, broyant du noir.

Tu entras enfin, nous jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et te dirigea vers Jordan qui te donna ta ration.

Tu te dirigeas vers ta mère, mais je t'interpellai en chemin, plus pour renouer le contact avec toi, qui étais devenu quasiment inexistant depuis leur réveil, que pour réellement te questionner: « Tu as vu Raven et Shaw? »

Emori enchaina méchamment: « Tu sais, ceux que tu as livrés à l'ennemi pour être torturés. »

« La routine pour Clarke » continua Murphy sur le même ton.

Étonnamment, c'est Echo qui prit ta défense... « Doucement, elle s'est bien rattrapée finalement. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre ta défense également ou te laisser gérer... je ne savais honnêtement surtout pas comment leur expliquer que j'avais déjà tout pardonné, tout oublié...si facilement, parce que c'était plus fort que moi.

« Non je ne les ai pas vus » répondis-tu simplement en ignorant les autres en allant t'asseoir près de ta mère.

Jordan vous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard en t'apportant une gourde d'algues de Monty pour garder Kane dans le coma. Je me retournai vers vous et t'entendis reconnaitre:

« C'est ce que Bellamy a donné à Octavia, la première ration met dans le coma. » Ces tristes souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et me pincèrent le coeur. Je pensais alors à ma petite soeur, toujours dans le coma, à qui je n'avais pas toujours pas pardonné. Ma petite soeur que je n'avais pas hésité à empoisonner pour te sauver la vie.

Ta mère partit de suite à l'infirmerie alors que Raven et Shaw entraient avec le sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, les blagues de Murphy n'étaient pas si loin de la réalité... Je vis ton regard se refermer immédiatement, mais tu t'approchas tout de même comme je commençais à parler organisation.

« En gros, l'Eligius 3 était une mission de colonisation. D'après le dossier, le vaisseau mère a été sur 5 planètes apparemment habitables et y a déposé des équipes. Monty a choisi Alpha qui ressemble sans doute le plus à la Terre. »

« Sans doute? » questionna Murphy.

« Personne ne pouvait en être sur avant d'y aller. On peut scanner l'atmosphère » lui répondit Shaw.

« C'est impossible, l'équipement de surveillance de la Terre ne fonctionne pas à cause des interférences de l'ionosphère. » Expliqua Jordan.

« Il faut y aller pour savoir si c'est viable, » affirmais-je en te regardant, me souvenant alors que ça aurait un gout de déjà-vue et que je te voulais à mes côtés.

« La routine... » constatas-tu comme pour appuyer mes propos.

Raven questionna alors: « Et la radio? Rien n'indique si ils ont survécu? »

« Aucun signal .»

« À cause de l'ionosphère. On reçoit un Ping en ultra haute fréquence, » expliqua Jordan.

« Une balise de détresse. On s'en servait... » Shaw voulut prendre la parole, mais Emori le coupa:

« Super, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un. »

« Non, elles sont solaires donc éternelles. » Lui répondirent en coeur Raven et Shaw.

Raven demanda à Jordan quand était arrivé l'Eligius 3.

« Difficile à dire sans signal, mais il y a environ 200 ans. »

« Ça fait long pour attendre les secours », renchérit Murphy.

Il y eut un blanc puis Echo lança: « J'ai confiance en Monty. »

Tu hochas la tête.

« Parfait , c'est réglé. On atterrit à distance pour s'acclimater. Ils viendront à nous. » Dis-je.

« Et les armes? Si on en a, on les utilisera.» Demandas-tu.

« On en aura, mais pas que des létales ». Tu me fis les gros yeux, mais me laissa continuer. « Eligius 4 avait du gaz soporifique et des matraques pour les criminels. On ne tira pas en premier.»

« Alors Clarke doit rester ici, » siffla Raven.

Tu ne pris pas la peine de répondre, tu levas les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Je comprenais qu'ils ne puissent pas te pardonner aussi facilement que moi, mais tout de même... ils étaient durs, trop durs avec toi. Raven en particulier ciblait toute sa rage sur toi et ce n'était pas justifié. Je ne pouvais rien faire à ce moment-là pour te réconforter, alors je me contentai de lui répondre...

« Raven c'est toi qui resteras »

« Quoi? Oublie ça.»

« On doit garder un pilote. Au début on volera à l'aveuglette alors on prendra Shaw. Ce n'est pas tout, Jordan, tu resteras aussi. » Je fis en sorte que ce soit logique et ça l'était. C'était amplement justifié. Il était hors de question que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés pour découvrir cette planète.

« Moi? Pourquoi? » me répondit le jeune homme, surpris et déçu de ne pas pouvoir découvrir autre chose que le vaisseau.

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais tes parents nous ont demandé de te protéger, » lui expliquas-tu , comprenant parfaitement ce que j'avais prévu. « On ignore complètement ce qui nous attend. » C'est fou comme malgré tout, on se comprenait toujours autant, finissant les phrases de l'autre en lisant directement l'un dans l'autre.

Echo poursuivit en me regardant: « Il nous faut les meilleurs. » je compris où elle voulait en venir.

« Ma soeur serait la première à tirer. Elle reste en cryo en attendant la suite.»

« Et si c'est trop tard? »

« OK, on réveillera Miller », répondis-je totalement à côté. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, essayant de me faire réaliser que je ne la reverrai peut-être jamais. « Bien, dites au revoir. On va à la navette. »

« Je monte devant », lança Murphy en se levant pour donner de l'entrain au reste de l'équipe.

Une fois tout le monde prêt nous nous apprêtions à monter dans la navette. Miller me remercia de l'emmener, lui et Jackson. Tu avais également jugé utile de l'emmener, au cas où nous aurions besoin d'un docteur. Je lui ai dit que j'avais confiance, que c'était ma soeur qui m'avait jeté dans l'arène, pas lui.

« Allez on y va. »

Tu arrivas et te dirigeas vers ta mère... « Je serai juste derrière toi. »

Je t'attendis tout de même, te regardant serrer ta mère dans tes bras en lui demandant de prendre soin de Madi au cas où quelque chose t'arriverait. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, pas une fois de plus. Je savais que nous prendrions soin l'un de l'autre cette fois. J'enviai égoïstement ta mère de pouvoir te serrer dans ses bras si aisément...

On décolla et le signal radio se brouilla peu de temps après. Nous ne pouvions plus communiquer avec le vaisseau mère. Nous devrions nous débrouiller seuls. Le vaisseau volait ou devrais-je dire chutais à toute allure, nous entrainant vers le bas dans un brouillard total. Puis soudain... Le merveilleux paysage d'Alpha se dévoila sous nos yeux ébahis et rassurés.

« Chers amis, voici la planète Alpha. » Présenta Shaw en se posant dans une immense forêt verdoyante. Le paysage était splendide. Peut-être même plus beau que sur Terre...nous y écririons un nouveau chapitre. Nous recommencerions à zéro, une nouvelle chance…ensemble.


	63. We go together

Nous nous préparions à descendre. J'activais le levier d'ouverture du vaisseau comme je l'avais fait des années plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, tu ne me hurlas pas dessus au contraire... Tu étais à mes côtés, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Pitié sois respirable... » répétait Jackson alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur une forêt luxuriante, encore belle que celle découverte sure Terre. « Air respirable: OK! »

« Les niveaux de radiations sont bons également. » Souris Emori. « Eligius 3 n'avait pas besoin d'envoyer des sangs d'ébène finalement. »

« Et la balise Shaw? » demandais-je.

« 8 km à l'est, en altitude. Il y a une source d'eau avant. »

Je souris, rassuré. Je me tournai vers l'arrière. Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Tu te tournas vers moi en me souriant : « Tu devrais y aller en premier cette fois...» Me rappelant que c'était ma soeur qui avait eu le privilège de poser le premier pied sur Terre. Tu plongeas tes yeux pétillants d'excitation dans les miens. Cette fois, nous découvrirons cette planète sans aucun désaccord entre nous. Nous écririons une nouvelle page, toi et moi...

« Non... On y va en ensemble. » Te répondis-je en te renvoyant un large sourire. Puis, je me rappelai que nous n'étions pas seuls et me hâta d'ajouter :« Nous tous... »

On avança tous en même temps alors que Miller lança: « Qui a mieux que: on est de retour bitches! » en faisant référence aux premiers mots d'Octavia.

« Monty aurait su quoi dire. Il aurait dû être là » répondit Murphy, tristement.

« Il l'est. » Lui répondis-je en te regardant...

Tu continuas alors: « Il l'a déjà dit: faite mieux ici. Alors, faisons mieux. »

J'approuvai, mais Shaw te rétorqua: « Facile à dire, mais les paroles ne valent rien. »

Tu détournas le regard, essayant de garder un minimum de dignité, mais je savais bien que tu étais au plus mal. Tu repris doucement ta respiration.

Je posai ma main sur ton bras pour te réconforter du mieux que je pouvais à ce moment-là: « Écoutes, ça lui passera, à eux tous... Ne tombe pas.» Tu semblas rassurée, mais ce simple et bref contact, comme si seul mon avis t'importait réellement.

On marcha une petite heure à travers les herbes hautes de la forêt et on arriva devant une sorte d'immense lac...la vue était spectaculaire, magnifique. Le soleil rouge mettait en valeur le paysage de façon presque irréelle...

« On campe ici! » annonçais-je.

« On dirait que les soleils s'éclipsent », constatas-tu.

Murphy commença à se déshabiller en direction de l'eau malgré les protestations de Jackson qui lui rappelait que ce n'était pas sérieux, pas testé et que ses blessures n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Mais qui pouvait contrôler John Murphy ? Ce dernier plongea dans l'eau cristalline sous nos regards inquiets.

Il ne remonta pas de suite... Emori l'appela.

« Quelque chose ne va pas... », annonças-tu en t'avançant vers l'eau.

Mais Murphy remonta à la surface, apparemment heureux: « Venez! L'eau est bonne. »

« Qui aurait cru que les cafards pouvaient nager? » le taquina Emori.

« Quoi? Tu veux que je t'apprenne? » Et il l'attrapa pour la mener à l'eau tout habillée.

L'euphorie me gagna soudain... Il y avait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Nous avions l'air en sécurité, dans un endroit magnifique, sans ennemi à l'horizon...alors, pendant quelques heures, tous les soucis se dissipèrent...

Echo et moi rejoignîmes Murphy et Emori. Même Jackson et Shaw nous ont rejoints! Miller et toi n'êtes pas venus. Vous ne sembliez pas motivés à vous amuser... Vous restiez chacun de votre côté pendant que nous nous amusions dans l'eau, tu nous tournais carrément le dos. J'aurais voulu que tu nous rejoignes, mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi tu ne t'autorisais pas cette détente. Tu ne devais pas te sentir à ta place. Et puis, pour être honnête, j'étais tellement heureux de, pour une fois, réellement m'amuser, que je voulais profiter à fond de cet instant sans me préoccuper d'autre chose. Voir ton corps près de moi dans l'eau m'aurait sans doute perturbé plus que de raison...

Le soir venu on se mit près du feu de camp que Miller et toi aviez préparé. Après ces bons instants passés dans la journée, je me rappelai les derniers mois passés sur l'anneau. Ça me rapprocha d'Echo, je ne pouvais décidément pas la rejeter, ce ne serait pas correct. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et accepté pour m'aider à faire mon deuil de toi, deuil que je n'avais jamais réellement fait. Je me suis assis non loin de toi et Echo me rejoignit en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire, cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimé, proche de quelqu'un, détendu, même si ce quelqu'un n'était pas exactement la personne que je souhaitais.

Je sentis ton regard se baisser et ta respiration se bloquer légèrement à ce moment-là. Je n'osais pas te regarder.

Nous regardions Miller et Jackson qui étaient un peu plus loin. Miller n'avait pas l'air bien du tout ...

« Miller a aidé à garder Octavia en vie. Un jour tu le remercieras pour ça. » Me dis Echo.

« Tu crois? »

« Il n'y a pas de nouveau départ sans pardon Bellamy. On est bien placés pour le savoir. Donc, c'est le cas pour ta soeur aussi. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Shaw tentait désespérément et sans relâche de joindre Raven à la radio...sans succès.

« Raven réparera la radio. » Lui dis-tu en essayant de la rassurer.

Il se contenta de te regarder méchamment, avec mépris...

Je pense que c'était le regard de trop...tu allais craquer, je le sentais, et c'était légitime. Ça me brisait le coeur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour te réconforter, ne pas pouvoir dire aux autres tout le bien que je pensais de toi...

Emori rejoignit bientôt le regard de Shaw...seule Echo semblait ne pas t'en vouloir étrangement... Si elle savait... Tout bien réfléchit je pense qu'elle a toujours su.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir dénoncé, Shaw » lui dis-tu en toute humilité.

« Tu devrais garder ça pour plus tard. »

« Vous devriez parler en privé. » Proposa Murphy.

« Non, je veux que vous entendiez tous. Si je le pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière et ferai autrement. Mais c'est impossible, aucun de nous ne le peut.»

Tu me regardas, à moitié en pleurs... Je détournai le regard, ne supportant pas de voir les larmes inonder tes yeux...

Tu continuas: « Pour je ne sais quelles raisons, Monty nous a offert une seconde chance... »

« Ça doit être au moins ta cinquième chance à toi », te rétorqua Murphy.

Mais tu ne te laissas pas atteindre cette fois et lui répliqua directement: « A toi aussi Murphy! »

Il te sourit en coin , comprenant où tu voulais en venir... « Très bien! Je vais monter la garde. » et il se leva. Ne se sentant sans doute plus concerné par la conversation. Effectivement, si quelqu'un devait pouvoir te comprendre, c'était bien lui ... Il avait fait bien pire que toi, plusieurs fois. C'etait la dernière personne à devoir te jeter la pierre.

Shaw repris: « Tu as raison, Monty t'a donné une seconde chance, mais...et maintenant? La rédemption se gagne avec de la confiance et dans les bonnes actions. Ce qu'on fait, pas ce qu'on dit...et tu n'as encore rien fait. »

Tu restas sans voix, épuisée, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour prouver que tu étais sincèrement désolée... Ton visage se ferma à nouveau, je pouvais y lire l'immense solitude que tu devais ressentir. Je devais arrêter ça. Et ça tombait bien.

Je me dégageai doucement des bras d'Echo: « Hey écoutez, vous entendez ça? »

« On devrait entendre les insectes. » compris Echo

Murphy arriva alors de l'orée de la forêt et Jackson nous appela: « Vous devriez venir voir ça... » il nous tendit la boite en verre contenant le drôle d'insecte qu'il avait récupéré: « 5 minutes plus tôt, il mangeait une feuille dans ma main, maintenant il veut me manger moi! Et sa physiologie s'est transformée».

Murphy écrasa un autre insecte qui s'était jeté sur lui : « Regarde, il m'en veut d'avoir tué son frère. »

Un bruit étrange survint alors: « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? » demanda Emori.

Des milliers d'insectes arrivaient à toute allure: « Une nuée », annonças-tu.

« On n'est pas assez prés du vaisseau on ne pourra pas rentrer » dit Echo.

Je pris alors la parole en ordonnant: « Tout le monde, couvrez-vous, on court vers la balise. »

On courut à toute à allure en se couvrant du mieux que l'on pouvait, mais on se faisait attaquer de tous les côtés et ses insectes géants faisaient un mal de chien. On eu finalement l'idée d'allumer une fusée de détresse pour les éloigner un minimum, cela fonctionna. On réussit alors à avancer un peu mieux... Mais il fallait faire vite, ces insectes étaient coriaces.

On arriva enfin à la balise et Shaw couru droit devant sans faire attention au bouclier de radiations qui se tenait droit devant nous.

Il fut ciblé par plusieurs faisceaux radioactifs qui le brulaient...

Tout le monde hurlait : « Sortez-le de là... », mais personne ne bougeait réellement.

Jusqu'à ce que je t'entende dire: « Les radiations ne me feront rien. »

Je hurlai instinctivement, prêt à te suivre « Non Clarke reviens... » Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre. Je ne voulais pas te regarder mourir devant moi...à cet instant, je savais que non seulement je t'avais entièrement pardonné...mais surtout je ne pourrai pas supporter de vivre une seule seconde sans toi! J'avais besoin de toi comme un myope a besoin de lunettes. J'avais besoin de toi pour voir plus clairement le monde qui m'entoure, pour comprendre la beauté des choses, pour vivre. Tu m'étais, tu m'es essentielle. Te retrouver après ces années m'avait fait comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin de toi, même si j'avais survécu. Avec toi la vie représentait plus que de la simple survie. Tu étais cette petite cerise qui rendait le gâteau plus attrayant, plus délicieux.

Bien sûr je ne voulais pas que Shaw meurt...mais pas au prix de ta vie. Il fallait toujours que tu sauves les autres, c'était plus fort que toi... Comment nos amis pouvaient-ils ne pas s'en rendre compte? Tu te faisais toujours passer en dernier, privilégiant les autres à ton propre bien-être! Tu avais fait une erreur, une fois, faisant passé ta fille avant le reste ... Etait-ce si horrible ? N'avions nous pas fait pire au moins une fois, chacun d'entre nous?

Tu tiras Shaw hors du champ de radiation. Visiblement tu avais raison... Les radiations ne t'ont pas affectée. Mais c'était trop tard pour Shaw.

« Clarke, on manque de temps ici », te rappelais-je alors que tu t'occupais de Shaw, toujours mal en point. Il eut le temps de t'expliquer comment désactiver le bouclier.

« C'est coupé! Courez maintenant ». On ne se fit pas prier.

Tu réactivas le bouclier après notre passage, empêchant alors les insectes d'entrer.

Jackson couru voir Shaw et tu fis de même. Il ne voulut pas gâcher une seringue de médicament... « Dites à Raven qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse. Elle pense que non, mais elle le mérite » Et il rendit son dernier souffle.

On prit le temps de l'enterrer avant de repartir... Personne ne te remercia pour avoir risqué encore une fois ta vie.

On reprit la route et montions la colline en direction de la balise. On s'aperçut alors que le bouclier magnétique était disposé en cercle...les gens qui l'avaient érigé devaient vouloir en en bloquer l'accès.

« On dit quoi à Raven. » Demandas-tu.

« Qu'il est mort en héros! » Te répondis-je.

« Je n'aime pas tout ramener à nous... »Commença Murphy.

« Alors, ne le fais pas. Shaw t'a sauvé la vie Murphy. » Lui répliquas-tu.

« Je sais, et je sais aussi que nous n'avons plus de pilote. Madi est là-haut...et tu pourrais ne plus la revoir. »

Tu te retournas brutalement et le poussas violemment.

« Du calme... » te dit Miller en essayant de te calmer alors que nous nous retournions tous vers vous... « Ignore-le. »

Mais Murphy continua en te souriant et en provoquant Miller: « Ta reine rouge est en haut aussi Miller... De qui seras-tu le toutou maintenant? »

Miller l'attrapa par le col à son tour.

« Hey... » essayais-je t'intervenir... « Frapper Murphy est agréable, mais Emori peut piloter. »

Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'en être si certaine... « Ouais, bien sûr. J'ai réussi à atterrir avec succès une fois après 6 ans d'entrainement. Pas de soucis. »

On fit encore quelques pas avant de trouver un escalier... Je leur rappelai: « Doucement, on approche tranquillement, pas de gestes hostiles. »

Ce que nous trouvions en haut était impressionnant. Jamais nous ne l'aurions cru dans nos rêves. Un château! Un vrai château avec un petit village érigé autour... C'était splendide!


	64. It Kept me sane

On avança un peu pour découvrir ces lieux enchanteurs...qui semblaient vides.

Emori nous fit remarquer le signe de la flamme sur les drapeaux qui se tenaient autour du chapeau... « ALIE? »

Tu remuas la tête. « Becca a conçu la technologie Eligius. »

Je te regardai admiratif que tu ai compris si vite... « Ouais... Détruis le monde et tu te retrouveras sur un drapeau 200 ans plus tard. Vous voyez, il y a de l'espoir! »

Murphy essayait de frapper aux portes sans succès: « Bonjour, on vient de la Terre, on peut entrer? »

« John, moins fort... » le prévint Emori.

« Pourquoi frapper? On a fait le tour et il y a personne. »Lui répondit-il.

« On n'en sait rien. » Dit Echo.

« Ces maisons sont à des gens. On n'entre pas comme des voleurs. » Ajoutais-je.

Tu approuvas alors:« Bellamy a raison, si on veut faire mieux alors on ne devrait pas... » Mais Murphy avait déjà mis un coup de pied pour ouvrir une des portes.

« Ah vous voyez. Ce n'était pas fermé à clef! »

Tu avanças pour le rejoindre en me lançant un regard appuyé au passage.

C'était une sorte d'appartement, des menottes se trouvaient attachées au mur. Il y avait une sorte d'autel avec une photo de famille devant ( les LightBournes) et du sang dans un bol.

« Ils ont envoyé des familles, » constatas-tu en me regardant.

« C'est en leurs souvenirs. »

« Ou à leur gloire. »

Murphy trouva ensuite des insectes morts dans une espèce de vivarium. « Saloperie de Karma... »

Tu sortis: « Allez, on ne devrait pas être ici. »

Murphy me proposa un lecteur mp3 que je remis à sa place, mais il le prit tout de même finalement.

Nous décidions d'attendre. Emori essayait d'ouvrir la porte de château. J'étais assis sur les balançoires aux côtés d'Echo, essayant toujours de joindre Raven sur la radio... Tu étais en retrait. Je ne te voyais pas, mais pourtant je pouvais sentir ton regard intense sur moi...

Murphy mis soudain une musique sur son lecteur se mit à faire son show...ça valait le coup d'oeil!

« Tu as une idée d'où sont les gens? C'est trop bien entretenu pour être abandonné.»

Me demanda Echo.

« Peut-être, mais s'ils sont partis il aura de la place pour tous ceux qui se trouvent sur le vaisseau. »

Je ne sentis d'un plus plus ta présence, plus ton regard... Même si cette sensation me perturbait, ne plus le ressentir me dérangeait, m'inquiétait. Je partis de suite à ta recherche... Tu t'étais simplement isolée à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une école, l'esprit occupé par un livre.

« Hey... »

« Hey. »

Je m'approchai doucement de toi en découvrant les lieux en même temps, tu fis de même.

« J'aurais aimé que Madi puisse aller à l'école. »

« J'aurai aimé qu'Octavia aussi. »

« À la place on a tout bousillé. » Admis-tu avec une pointe de regret et je ne pouvais pas te contredire au vu de ce qu'étais devenu ma petite soeur.

Tu changeas de sujet, voyant mon regard se fermer... « Toujours rien avec la radio? »

« Non. »

« Crois-moi je sais ce que ça fait.. » laissas-tu échapper l'air de rien en baissant les yeux et retournant à ton livre.

C'était le bon moment, il fallait que je t'en parle. Il fallait que je te dise que je savais, je devais voir ta réaction. Raven ne répondait pas depuis une seule journée, j'étais entouré de plusieurs personnes, et je paniquais tout de même... je n'osais imaginer ce que tu avais pu ressentir toutes ces années. Et tu n'as jamais laissé tomber! Tu t'étais accrochais à moi comme si j'étais la dernière pierre qui t'empêchait de tomber dans le vide. Et moi, je faisais quoi pendant se temps là? Je me lamentais et je faisait tout pour essayer de tourner la page.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu toutes ces années. »

Tu levas tes yeux, surpris...je pouvais presque entendre ton coeur battre de plus en plus fort à cette annonce... Je t'expliquai: « Madi me l'a dit. »

Tu soufflas, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je pouvais voir que tu étais encore et plus que tout hyper gênée ... « Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait... », comme si ça ne t'étonnait pas plus que ça. Je pense surtout que tu avais l'air soulagée que je n'ai pas réellement écouter ces messages... Bon sang, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour entendre toutes ces choses que tu as bien pu me raconter pendant ces 6 longues années.

Tu fuyais mon regard, cherchant sans doute comment expliquer ça, quoi me dire... Je ne vois plus que toi, le reste n'est plus qu'un simple décor. Puis tu relevas la tête: « Je sais que ça peut paraitre dingue. Madi le pensait en tout cas... » Tu parus soudain te souvenir de ces instants et poursuivis en me regardant en plein coeur avec un léger sourire qui me faisait chavirer: « Mais te parler tous les jours, même si tu ne répondais pas, ça m'a sauvée. »

Tu baissas de suite la tête. Je ressentis que tu voulais en dire plus, mais que tu te l'interdisais... J'aurais tellement voulu savoir ce que tu avais bien pu me raconter ces 2199 jours! T'étais-tu finalement livré à moi pour me confier toutes ces chose que je rêvais d'entendre?

Je ne voulais pas que tu aies honte. Tu n'avais pas à l'être. C'est moi qui aurait du avoir honte de t'avoir abandonné, de ne pas avoir garder l'espoir que tu sois en vie, d'être passé à être chose...

Je te souris alors: « Ce n'est pas fou! »

Tu relevas la tête pleine d'espoir... Je devais détendre la situation. Te voir là comme ça si vulnérable devant moi... J'avais juste envie de te serrer contre moi... Mais on ne le devait pas...parce que je pouvais me sentir imploser. Je sentais l'impatience qu'avais ma langue de me trahir. De te dire que j'étais fou de toi. Tellement sous le charme de tout ce que tu étais, ce que tu es. Cela n'avais rien à voir avec ta beauté extérieure, mais tout à voir avec la beauté de ton âme. Et ce qui est fou, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser à quel point tout en toi est extraordinaire, captivant et incroyable. J'utilisais alors l'humour: « Un peu pitoyable peut-être, mais pas délirant! »

Tu te mis à rire sincèrement et c'était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ce jour-là... Ton sourire, ton rire... Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, aussi rares pouvaient-ils être. Un seul de tes sourires pouvait me désarmer complètement, ça me mettait en confiance. Je succombais totalement... J'étais totalement sous le charme de ton rire, amoureux de ton sourire, amoureux de ta voix, amoureux de tes yeux, amoureux de ta personnalité, amoureux de ton individualité...J'étais tout simplement amoureux de tout ce qui te caractérisait. Et je le suis encore. Je suis amoureux de tout ce que tu es, je ne veux absoluement rien modifier. Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire à quel point je t'aimais, pas encore. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que tu etais mon refuge et que le simple son de ta voix me le rappellait. Et c'etait injuste. Être entouré de ta beauté mais ne pas pouvoir la caresser est tellement injuste.

« Ouais. »Admis-tu en continuant de sourire spontanément, irrésistiblement.

On continua de rester là à se sourire pleinement, et peut être un peu bêtement... On partageait ce sourire complice qui représentait parfaitement la relation étroite entre nous, donnant le sentiment d'une entente parfaite. Ce sourire de connivence nous rapprochait intensément le temps d'un instant de bonheur exclusif partagé. Nos regards se retrouvant avec la même aisance qu'autrefois, comme s'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Puis on entendit Murphy au loin qui nous ramena à la réalité et tu en profitas pour t'éloigner. Tu as bien fait. « Je vais regarder le show de Murphy. »

Je te regardais t'éloigner de moi encore une fois, heureux de t'avoir arraché un sourire qui m'était destiné. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi touché par ton regard par ton sourire... J'avais désormais la conviction que mon amour pour toi était réciproque. Seule Echo était en travers de notre chemin. J'étais dans une triste situation. Je devais faire un choix, il était fait depuis longtemps en fait, depuis l'instant où je t'ai sauvé de Diyoza. Mais je devais surtout avoir le courage d'assumer ce choix. Tu ne ferais rien tant qu'Echo serait avec moi je le savais, et je ne ferais rien non plus, je la respectais trop pour ça. Pourtant, tous ces sentiments...c'était peut-être pire qu'une trahison physique. Mon coeur et mon âme t'appartenaient entièrement, et c'était encore plus dur de le cacher maintenant que je savais au fond de moi que tu ressentais surement la même chose. 

Je baissai les yeux et trouva un livre qui attira mon attention... Je sortis pour te retrouver et j'appelais également Echo qui était juste à côté

« Clarke, tu l'as lu? »

« Non. »

« Arbres et plantes sont là pour nous protéger et nous nourrir. Quand les étoiles s'alignent et que la forêt s'éveille, il est temps de s'enfuir. »

Je te fixas ensuite, sachant que tu comprendrais de suite, tu levas tes yeux vers l'éclipse solaire et continuas le livre puis expliqua: « Ce n'est pas une comptine, c'est un avertissement. »

À ce moment là, on vit notre vaisseau décoller...quelqu'un venait de nous le voler.

Emori se jeta ensuite sur Murphy en essayant de le poignarder, de le tuer. Elle était hors d'elle, hystérique. Nous avons eu du mal à les éloigner, à les contrôler. Emori hurlait! Elle avait réussi à blesser Murphy.

Tu tenais toujours le livre entre tes mains et annonça: « C'est dans l'air. »

Je me retournai vers toi... Tu avais encore une fois trouvé le problème... Cette planète n'était pas sure... Nous allions tous devenir fous! 


	65. I don't need you anymore

Nous sommes tous entrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour attacher Emori, la première touchée par l'éclipse, et soigner Murphy qui paraissait plus blessé mentalement que physiquement.

Tu relis le passage du livre: « Pendant 2 jours, le paradis devient l'enfer, les amis deviennent ennemis. » Tu enchainas: « Peu importe ce qu'il y a dans l'aire, ça affecte les gens aussi. »

« Pourquoi le reste d'entre nous va bien ? » demanda Miller

« Je ne sais pas, mais si ce livre est juste ça vient des plantes », expliquas-tu.

« C'est un livre pour enfant », railla Murphy, toujours bougon.

« Oui, mais c'est en train de se passer. Quand nous fuyons les insectes, Emori est tombée dans les herbes, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle a été la première touchée. »

« Première ? » questionna Echo.

« On en a tous respiré. »

« Si ça vient de l'air extérieur, alors on restera ici. On va y échapper.»

« C'est un bon plan Miller. Qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand on sera tous piégés ici et que le reste d'entre nous perdra l'esprit? » lui fit remarquer pertinemment Murphy.

« Murphy a raison. Il y a des menottes dans l'école. Je pense qu'il y en a partout. On devrait se séparer. » Annonçais-je

« Je reste avec Emori » ajouta de suite Echo.

Nous avons donc tous décidé de nous isoler et de nous attacher. Les chaînes aux murs étaient surement là pour ça de toute façon. La meilleure chose à faire, c'était se protéger et attendre que ça passe. Miller et Jackson restaient à deux, Emori avec Echo, et Murphy toi et moi dans l'école.

Je vins vous rejoindre après m'être assuré que les autres étaient en sécurité. C'était encore plus que tendu entre vous. Murphy devait surement venir de te faire encore une réflexion au vu de ta mine contrariée.

« OK, Echo est avec Emori, Jackson est avec Miller en haut. Personne n'est armé, maintenant c'est notre tour. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers Murphy. « Ton arme. »

Il ne sembla pas réjoui à l'idée de me la donner, mais c'est son regard vers toi qui me perturba, et ce fut encore plus le cas lorsque je te vis assise par terre, à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? » Aucun de vous deux ne répondit et je pouvais ressentir le malaise présent. « OK, profitez de ce temps pour régler vos conflits. »

Je déposais les armes l'autre bout de la pièce et attrapa les chaînes, tu étais déjà attachée. « Allons-y, maintenant Murphy.»

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui gardes les clefs de tout le monde? »Me demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« Relax, Clarke aura les miennes.Satisfait? » lui répondis-je en te lançant mes clefs.

La vérité c'était que j'avais choisi d'être avec vous dans cette pièce pour cette raison: je n'avais confiance en personne d'autre pour lui confier mes clés, il fallait que ce soit toi. Et je ne t'aurai laissée seule avec Murphy pour rien au monde, il avait trop d'animosité envers toi. Je voulais passer cette énième épreuve auprès de toi. Je me sentais moins effrayé, plus en confiance quand j'avais ton visage en champ de vision.

« J'imagine que oui, tant que les gens qui vivent ici ne rentrent pas chez eux après qu'ils aient tué tout le monde dans le vaisseau mère. » Continua Murphy en te lançant un regard glacial.

« Charmant, Murphy. »

Tu appuyas ta tête contre le mur, je savais que tu avais les larmes au bord des yeux, mais que tu ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de les voir couler. Même si je ne devais pas m'en mêler, je détestai te voir dans cet état.

Les minutes passaient lentement, trop lentement. Personne n'osait prendre la parole et la tension entre Murphy et toi me mettait mal à l'aise...

C'est lui qui ne résista pas à prendre la parole et à en remettre une couche: « Mon Dieu que je déteste être attaché. À chaque fois que je suis avec toi, on en arrive là. » Le voilà qui recommençait... il ne te laisserait donc jamais en paix. « D'abord, tu m'as pendu. »

« Pour être exact, c'était moi », intervins-je finalement.

« Peut-être, mais elle t'avait forcé la main. Et qui peut oublier Lexa? J'étais attaché aussi cette nuit-là. Un pion dans ton jeu.» Il était vraiment impitoyable envers toi. Je vis ta réaction à la mention de Lexa et cela me fit un petit pincement au coeur. Il allait finir par te faire craquer même si tu tenais le coup... « Avec Emori dans le labo de Becca, elle était jetable aussi hein, je sais que tu t'en souviens, tu l'as dessiné dans ton journal. As tu aussi dessiné Bellamy dans l'arène? »

C'était le coup de trop... Je n'en pouvais plus et toi non plus.

« Ok Murphy, c'est bon, ça suffit. Ne me force pas à te bâillonner aussi. »

Tu changeas de sujet et lui dit simplement: « Jackson réexaminera ta blessure. »

« Ce n'est pas une entaille, c'est une blessure par balle reçue en sauvant Bellamy des psychopathes armés que tu nous as envoyés. »

Je voyais à présent que tu ne tenais vraiment plus. C'est étrange comme tu avais plus ou moins su garder ton calme par rapport à tout, mais comme dès qu'il m'avait mentionné, tu avais perdu tout contrôle.

Tu finis par lui hurler dessus en laissant les larmes couler... « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Murphy? Je suis désolée OK, pour tout! Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. Mais quoi que je fasse, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui l'est. C'est ça que tu veux entendre? Que c'est moi la méchante? Bien, je serai la méchante! Quand je dirige, les gens meurent... » Et alors que je frissonnais que tu penses de telles horreurs de toi même, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu te tournes vers moi et me prenne à partie:« N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit? ».

Tu te rappelais, après toutes ces années, tu te souvenais encore de ce que je t'avais hurlais dessus ce jour là, alors que j'étais meurtri par ton abandon. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, tu le savais bien non ? Et pourtant ces mots avaient eu une résonance, une répercussion en toi, et ils continuaient de te hanter. Tu détournas vite ton regard du mien, comme si tu ne supportais pas d'y voir ton reflet. Je n'en revenais pas que ça t'as autant marqué. Je détestais être la cause de tes souffrances. Je t'aurai confié ma vie les yeux fermés, et je l'ai d'ailleurs fait plusieurs fois. En vérité, tu étais là seule personne que je laissais me diriger sans la moindre appréhension...Je n'étais peut-être pas objectif mais je me fichais de l'avis des autres ou même du tien. Si tu n'avais pas assez foi en toi, alors j'aurai cette confiance pour nous deux, et pour tout les autres. Ma confiance en toi n'avait aucune limite.

Tu t'adressas de nouveau à Murphy: « Satisfait? »

Il eut d'un coup l'air gêné: « C'est un début. »

Fort heureusement, ou pas, cette conversation fut coupée court par les cris de Miller à l'étage.

Il fallait que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passait. Je te demandai ma clé.

« Bien, mais je viens avec toi. » Cela ne m'étonna pas du tout.

On sortit en direction de Jackson et Miller en laissant Murphy seul.

On cogna à la porte pour que Jackson ouvre la porte. Miller se frappait le bras de toutes ses forces, pensant avoir des vers à l'intérieur. Je détachai Jackson pour qu'il l'examine alors que tu essayais de le maintenir. Il n'avait rien du tout, il hallucinait.

Soudain Jackson attrapa un couteau avec une lueur flippante dans les yeux. Je voulus l'empêcher de passer, mais il me poussa contre le mur. Il entailla le bras de Miller, mais j'eus le temps de leur faire une piqure de tranquillisant...

Une fois nos respirations reprises, je te demandai: « Comment 2 personnes peuvent-elles avoir la même hallucination? »

Tu me répondis par une autre question: « Comment va-t-on pouvoir survivre ici? »

On retourna dans l'école, vide. Murphy s'était détaché on sait comment et était parti avec une arme.

On est sorti tous les 2 à sa recherche.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je demandai à Echo d'ouvrir sa porte et de me laisser entrer, mais elle me dit que ce n'était pas prudent.

« Echo a raison, on devrait rentrer à l'intérieur, il pourrait nous tirer dessus. » Me dis-tu doucement, réalisant surement que je commençais à délirer.

« Retourne dans l'école et va voir s'il a laissé des armes. Et toi, ouvre cette foutue porte! »

Je tambourinai violemment à la porte et expliqua à Echo que nous avions dû utiliser nos tranquillisants et qu'on avait besoin du sien pour Murphy.

Au lieu de m'ouvrir, elle confronta Emori et se mit à entendre des voix.

« Bellamy... »,essayas-tu de me calmer.

« Ne ...attend Clarke... »

Je continuais de cogner la porte.

« Echo ne l'écoute pas, il perd la tête » l'avisas-tu.

Je ne lâchai pas l'affaire, mais je l'entendis me dire: « Je suis désolée je ne peux pas. »Avant de s'infliger le tranquillisant.

Tu essayas de me raisonner: « Bellamy, ça va aller, c'est la toxine qui t'affecte. Reviens avec moi à l'école pour... »

Je ne te laissai pas finir et te répondis méchamment : « Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué Clarke, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant. »

Comment ai-je pu en venir à te dire ça? Tout le contraire de ce que je pensais. Tu savais que c'était dû à la toxine et pourtant ton regard était plus blessé que lorsque Murphy t'avait attaqué dans l'école.

Heureusement, c'est le moment qu'il a justement choisi pour nous tirer dessus et ainsi nous diviser. On partit chacun de notre côté pour lui échapper. Il t'a surement sauvé la vie sans le savoir.

Cette période est tellement floue pour moi, j'ai des bribes de souvenirs, je me souviens juste ne pas réussir à me contrôler, perdre complètement la tête, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre... Je ne dois pas me souvenir de tout ...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dehors à chercher Murphy. Il vint finalement à moi, visiblement calmé et décidait à être prudent. Il posa son arme et la déchargea pour plus de sécurité.

Il essaya de me résonner, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter ma folie...

« Alors tu essayes de me protéger? John Murphy le fou du roi... »

« C'est mieux que rien... »

« Pas tant que ça... »

Il se rua sur moi en criant « Maintenant Clarke! »

Vous deviez surement avoir un plan pour me maitriser, mais tu n'arrivas pas, devant surement halluciner. En y repensant, je ne sais pas quel effet à eu cette toxine sur toi...qu'as-tu vu ? Tu n'as attaqué personne à ce que je sache...

Je me battis avec Murphy et essaya de le noyer... je réussis presque.

Tu arrivas pour m'en empêcher. Je t'entendais hurler « Tais-toi... » Tu entendais surement des voix. Ton esprit déjà coupable et meurtri devait t'en faire voir de toutes le couleurs, mettant ta conscience à rude épreuve.

Je lâchai Murphy inconscient dans l'eau

« Qu'as-tu fais? »

« Nous y voilà, combien de fois as-tu essayé de me tuer maintenant ? »

J'essayai de t'étrangler, mais tu me poignardas la jambe et couru vers Murphy pour le sortir de l'eau.

Tu réussis à le sauver...mais je me jetai sur toi: « Cette fois c'est toi qui meurs, pas moi. » Et je t'étranglai.

Murphy essaya de m'arrêter, mais il était encore trop faible et j'étais enragé, je le repoussai facilement. J'attrapai le poignard à terre et l'empêcher d'avancer, t'agrippant toujours la gorge.

« Arrête, tu vas la tuer. »

« Tu te trompes, je nous sauve de vous deux » 

Il réussit à m'agripper et je relâchais la pression. Ça te laissa assez de temps pour sortir une grenade de gaz et nous endormir tous les trois. Je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier... Le simple fait d'avoir essayé de te faire du mal me dégoute, je me serai surement tué moi-même pour avoir mis fin à ta si précieuse vie. Fort heureusement, nous nous sommes évanouis entremêlés.


	66. She is, she can speak for us.

Je me réveillai en voyant ta mère. Elle me releva délicatement, j'entendis ta voix et ça me rassura. Malgré le monde autour et la panique, nos regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre alors que nous prenions conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Tu regardais ma blessure à la jambe avec effroi et je vis les marques de mes mains autour de ton cou... Qu'avais-je fait? J'amais je ne m'aurai cru possible d'une horreur pareil, sous l'emprise de toxines ou non, j'aurai du lutter et te protéger. 

Tu posas une main sur moi et ne cessa de regarder ma jambe en sang. J'avais manqué de t'étrangler et pourtant tu t'en voulais de m'avoir poignardé la jambe...ce n'était rien sérieusement! Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de te regarder, conscient que j'avais failli te tuer, j'avais failli te perdre de ma faute... Même si je n'étais pas conscient, ça aurait été mes propres mains. Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. Je compris alors les remords que tu devais ressentir pour m'avoir laissé dans l'arène.

Je détournai le regard pour ne pas craquer...et je vis ma soeur... « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? » Elle baissa les yeux, déçus de ma réaction.

« Et c'est qui ? » leur demandais-je en direction d'une femme inconnue.

Puis j'entendis Abby près de Murphy, il ne se réveillait pas. C'était de ma faute.

Tu te levas et allas à son chevet. J'étais pétrifié. Comment avais-je pu être si infecté au point de blesser tout le monde, de blesser mes proches, de te blesser toi... Murphy était le plus proche ami qu'il me resta et toi... tu étais mon monde.

Tu aidas ta mère à inspecter Murphy, son pouls était faible, et tu remarquas que son sang était noirci, comme une infection.

Nous entendîmes alors des cris d'enfants venir de l'autre côté du château... La femme inconnue regarda en direction de l'escalier principal et effectivement, des dizaines d'enfants arrivèrent en courant, joyeux.

Je me relevai près de Jordan. Une petite fille regarda la dame inconnue: « C'est OK Rose, ne soit pas effrayé. »

Alors la petite fille se tourna vers toi ... « Vous êtes là pour nous ramener chez nous? »

« Ce n'est pas ici chez vous? » lui répondis-tu sans comprendre.

Tu n'eus pas le temps d'avoir ta réponse, d'autres personnes arrivèrent par les escaliers... des centaines de personnes, des adultes...

« On reste calme », dis-je en sentant la panique m'envahir tout de même.

« Posez vos armes », ordonnas-tu.

« Abby, reste avec Murphy », lui demandais-je.

Les gardes accoururent pour protéger la petite Rose: « Protégez l'hôte. »

« C'est bon, on vient de la Terre, on vient en paix. » Tentas-tu d'expliquer alors qu'on se faisait encercler.

Une femme s'approcha de celle qui était avec nous: « Kaylee, où étais-tu? Où est ta famille?

« Ils l'ont tué », répondit-elle sans donner plus de détails.

Comme le fit remarquer Jordan, ça craignait!

Murphy suffoqua à cet instant, il était pris de convulsion.

« Aidez-nous s'il vous plait, notre ami est en train de mourir. » Supplias-tu en t'accroupissant près de Murphy alors que ta mère essayât de la réanimer.

C'est là qu'un homme fit son apparition. Il ordonna aux gardes de reculer. Ce devait être le chef.

Il vous demanda de vous reculer et inspecta la blessure: « Il est déjà mort. » Nous étions horrifiés, mon coeur commença à s'emballer, tout était de ma faute. L'homme poursuivit: « Heureusement, la mort n'est pas la fin. »

Hein ?

Il appela un homme, Cillian, un médecin. « Il a été exposé aux algues, fais-le. »

Le médecin sortit un serpent et le fit mordre Murphy. Impressionnant. Le chef et le médecin nous expliquèrent que son venin avait des vertus d'antidotes.

Il raconta plus fort une anecdote sur le serpent, mais j'étais tellement captivé par Murphy que je ne compris rien et je ne cherchai pas à comprendre.

Murphy respira à nouveau. Et moi aussi.

« Bravo, Cillian, maintenant enfermez-les. » Ordonna-t-il.

Tu essayas de t'expliquer, mais ils ne voulurent rien savoir et nous emmenèrent dans une sorte de taverne où ils nous enfermèrent.

On allongea Murphy sur une table. Il respirait, mais était toujours inconscient.

Je restai auprès de lui, m'en voulant encore. Emori aussi.

« Et dire que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça... » pleura-t-elle.

« Hey ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi... » lui répondis-je...

« Peu importe, on doit partir d'ici. » Intervint Abby.

Je me levai alors et m'adressa à ma petite soeur:

« Pourquoi es-tu venue? »

« Pour sauver ton cul. »

Je m'avançai vers elle, hors de moi. Elle n'y était pour rien, mais j'avais besoin de relâcher la pression et me défouler sur ma soeur était facile. Mais Echo m'en empêcha.

« On a besoin d'elle pour se battre. »

« Echo, on ne se battra pas contre eux. Ils doivent nous apprendre à survivre ici.» Intervins-tu.

Tu avais raison. Tu voulais donner le meilleur de toi même pour respecter les dernières volontés de Monty, mieux faire... On serait les gentils cette fois-ci. J'étais 100% de ton côté.

Les gardes revinrent accompagnés des gérants de la taverne qui nous apportaient des rafraichissements en nous souhaitant la bienvenue.

Jordan semblait fortement sous le charme de leur fille, Delilah. Cette dernière lui expliqua que la boisson dans les verres, qui était réellement délicieuse d'après lui, était une recette en l'honneur de Joséphine Prime. Ils terminèrent par tous dire: « Que son nom soit sanctifié. »

C'est carrément bizarre!

Tu t'avanças devant la jeune fille: « Est-ce que je peux poser une question? Juste pour savoir, c'est quoi un Prime? »

« Sanctum a été colonisé par les terriens: les Primes. Leur sang nous dirige encore. »

Le chef que nous avions vu un peu plus tôt arriva avant qu'elle puisse nous en dire un peu plus. Il été accompagné d'une femme, la sienne apparemment. Les gérants et leur fille leur firent la révérence.

« Qui est la pilote ? » La femme désigna Raven et les gardes se dirigèrent vers elle, mais le chef les arrêta: « Stop! ai-je dit de l'emmener? »

« Non, pardon, monsieur. »

Tu t'avanças « Ecoutez, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé sur le vaisseau mère... Votre peuple a volé notre navette et avez débarqué par la force. Le mien s'est juste défendu. »

« C'est faux », intervint la femme qui était avec ta mère lors de notre réveil. « Elle n'était pas là, on n'a blessé personne. »

« Quel est ton nom? » te demanda-t-il en ignorant la femme.

« Clarke Griffin et vous. » Lui répondis-tu sans te laisser impressionner.

Sa femme répondit à sa place et s'adressa à toi d'un ton très hautain: « Il est Russell Lightbourne, 7e de sa lignée, sauveur de Sanctum. Et tu dois t'incliner avant de dire son nom. »

« Je ne crois pas non », lui répondis-tu en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus sur toi.

« Ma femme est à cheval sur le protocole, mais vous ignorez nos coutumes. On répondra à vos questions, mais avant tout, votre navette doit être déplacée dans l'un des champs intérieurs de Sanctum. »

« Pourquoi , qu'il y a-t-il dehors? » demanda ta mère.

« Il y a bien pire ici qu'une psychose provoquée par une éclipse, à l'extérieur du bouclier. Certains voudraient s'emparer de votre navette et des armes que vous possédez. » Répondit sa femme.

« Pourquoi leur demande-t-on la permission? Ma famille est dans ce vaisseau! » Cria l'autre femme.

Russell se tourna vers elle: « Et tu seras dans l'équipe pour aller les récupérer. » La femme trembla et le regarda apeurer. « Quoi? Tu as peur de passer le bouclier? »

« Je te l'ai dit, on n'a pas trouvé de quoi s'abriter, c'était ça ou le soleil. »

Tu profitas de leur petite dispute pour aller parler discrètement à ta mère. C'est là qu'elle a dû t'apprendre que Madi était là bas, car tu hurlas : « Quoi? Tu l'as réveillée? » Elle essaya de te calmer... « Peu importe, Raven pilotera le vaisseau, mais on vient aussi. »

Raven te répondit avec encore plus de mépris dont elle avait fait preuve depuis notre réveil: « Depuis quand c'est toi qui donnes à nouveau les ordres Clarke? »

Tu la regarda, mais ne releva pas...

Russell reprit la parole: « Bien, choisissez des gens qui n'ont pas d'importance, et allez-y... »

Tu t'avanças pour y aller...il te stoppa net et j'étais totalement en accord avec lui: « Tu as l'air d'avoir de la valeur. »

Un noeud se forma dans mon estomac. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était que tu repartes dehors risquer ta vie sans réfléchir, comme tu l'avais fait pour Shaw par exemple. J'avais besoin de toi. Et bien sûr que tu avais de la valeur, tu n'etais pas remplaçable. Tu étais beaucoup de choses, mais pas remplaçable.

« On en a tous oui, mais ma fille est là-bas et je vais la chercher. » Lui répondis-tu, sure de toi.

« S'il vous plait, on a besoin de discuter. Etes vous le chef ou pas? »

Je n'attendis pas que tu répondes, car je savais que tu dirais non, et j'avais besoin de savoir ici, en sécurité...je m'avançai sans me souciais de l'avis des autres et lui répondit catégoriquement, sur de moi: « Elle l'est, elle peut parler en notre nom. »

Il est vrai que tu l'étais de toute façon, tu étais intelligente et courageuse, c'était toi la plus apte d'entre nous à négocier avec lui. Et en plus, s'il croyait que tu nous dirigeais, il te donnerait de l'importance, ne te laisserait pas partir. Tu serais en sécurité ici pour le moment...enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Si j'avais su que je te confier à celui qui causerait ta perte...

Tu me regardas, troublée. Doutais-tu que je te fasse entièrement confiance? C'était le cas pourtant. De toutes les personnes ici présentes, ou même de toutes les personnes de l'Univers, s'il y en avait une dont qui je ne doutais pas et à qui je confierai ma vie, c'était toi. Je me souvins également de la dernière fois où j'avais utilisé ces mêmes mots: "elle l'est" ...c'était dans un autre temps, une autre planète...où je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant à mettre 283 vies dans la balance contre la tienne, car oui, tu étais importante pour moi, la plus importe en fait... Le monde pouvait bien être réduit en cendre je m'en fichais, seul ta sécurité m'importait et je savais désormais qu'elle m'était devenue bien plus essentielle que celle de ma cadette.

« Bien, escortez-les jusqu'aux marches, » ordonna-t-il aux gardes. « On prendra soin des autres jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de votre sort. »

Tu regardais dans le flou...tu devais sans doute t'inquiéter pour Madi... Mais je savais bien ce qui n'allait pas réellement: tu n'avais aucune confiance en toi et avait peur que notre sort dépende de toi encore une fois. Tu ne voulais plus de cette responsabilité.

« Raven, Echo, Octavia, allons-y », ordonnais-je. Elles s'avancèrent sans discuter malgré le regard déçu de ma soeur... « Miller, reste ici, surveille tout. » Et par tout je voulais dire « Surveille Clarke » , et il le savait bien.

« Je peux te parler? » me demandas-tu avant que je sorte.

On s'éloigna un peu des autres... « Quoi? Tu l'as dit, on a besoin d'eux. Le chef semble avoir ses raisons de t'apprécier, ça ne doit pas changer... » Je vis que tu étais toujours autant troublée...je voulais te rassurer: « Clarke... On ramènera Madi, je te le promets. » Je posai ma main sur ton bras.

Tu accrochas tes yeux aux miens et dû y lire que je respecterai ma promesse quoi qu'il arrive. Tu décidas de me faire confiance comme je te faisais confiance: aveuglément. Tu hochas la tête tout simplement...j'avais l'impression que tu voulais me dire plus, mais tu ne le fis pas...et c'était tant mieux, je devais prendre de la distance. Chaque instant passé près de toi, nos regards entremêlés, me faisait totalement perdre la tête, me faisait oublier notre mission, Echo ... tout ce qui n'était pas toi... J'avais simplement envie de rester avec toi, près de toi. Tu étais mon soleil rouge à moi, tu éclipsais tout mon monde, mais cette sensation-là était la plus belle sensation que je pouvais ressentir. Si c'était une hallucination, alors je ne voulais plus me réveiller... Et ce que je pouvais lire à présent dans tes yeux, tout cet amour... C'était en tenant ta main que je voulais me perdre et me retrouver, vivre et mourir. Bon sang pourquoi m'avais-tu demandé d'utiliser ma tête? Je devais partir au plus vite, oui, c'était mieux comme ça.

Je partis de Sanctum, jetant un dernier regard en arrière, vers toi. J'espérais ne pas regretter de t'avoir laissé là, hors de ma protection... Je regardais en arrière et pourtant quand je te voyais, c'est l'avenir qui se dessinait devant moi.


	67. Welcome to Sanctum

Le chemin jusqu'au bouclier était assez tendu. J'étais toujours en colère contre ma soeur et Echo essayait de me faire changer d'avis, elle la voulait près de nous pour se battre.

Avant que nous sortions de la zone sécurisée, la femme, Kaylee, nous dit « Attendez, il y a des choses dehors qui veulent notre mort, si vous ne faites pas attention vous mourrez. » Puis un des gardes tira dans le bouclier pour nous montrer que le champ radioactif formait un dôme. Raven était subjuguée. Ça le désactiva et nous sortions rejoindre le vaisseau.

On s'approcha du vaisseau et on entendit du bruit ... « Mort aux Primes...» Ça venait du vaisseau... Kaylee était paniquée, un garde la retint: « C'est trop tard, Victor, Faye et Daniel sont morts. C'est vous la priorité, mission annulée. » Kaylee se débattait, elle n'était pas d'accord.

Je m'avançai vers le garde qui semblait diriger la mission: « Quoi? Les nôtres sont là-bas. »

Echo s'avança: « On se passera d'eux. Partez, on ramènera votre famille à la maison. »

Ils nous laissèrent seuls.

Octavia s'avança droit en direction des bruits: « Ça va être fun! »...

Je ne relevai pas et on la suivit. On arriva au vaisseau un peu avant la nuit, Madi, Diyoza et Gaia étaient par terre, visiblement paralysées. Des hommes étranges se tenaient devant la navette, armés. Ils ressemblaient un peu à des natifs, vivant sans doute dans la forêt. Nous décidions d'attendre la nuit pour avoir plus de chance.

Echo regardait dans les jumelles qu'elle avait prises au garde. Il ne restait plus que quelques hommes, l'un venant de partir avec les armes, ce qui nous surprit énormément.

Octavia n'attendit pas et partit en direction de celui qui était désormais seul avec les armes. Elle faillit tomber dans un piège, mais ça ne la découragea pas pour autant. Elle fonça droit devant elle.

« Octavia revient! Ils vont tuer les nôtres si on attaque. » Mais elle ne m'écouta pas, incontrôlable. Echo voulut la rejoindre pour l'aider, mais je l'en empêchai. Octavia finit par les abattre tous à elle seule. Diyoza se releva à cet instant, tuant le dernier et visant ma soeur.

J'étais choqué de voir ma soeur avoir encore tant de rage en elle. Elle ne pourrait vraiment pas rester avec nous tant qu'elle ne serait pas calmée.

« Ils se retiraient! Pourquoi les attaquer? » demanda Diyoza.

J'arrivai en lui hurlant encore dessus: « Mais tu es vraiment cinglée! Tu n'avais pas à les tuer! »

Je me dirigeai vers Madi et Gaia... « Pourquoi elles ne bougent pas? Qu'il y a-t-il?»

« Elles sont paralysées », me répondit Diyoza.

Je m'accroupis près de Madi et la pris dans mes bras comme tu l'aurais surement fait: « Ça va aller... Raven, ils ont dû entendre, décolle avant qu'ils ne reviennent. »

Diyoza nous expliqua « Ils attendaient un truc, ils parlaient de seconde lune. »

Je confiai Madi à Echo... « Quand vous saurez ce que c'est, faites-moi signe », répondis-je à Diyoza qui rentra dans le vaisseau.

Ma soeur voulue entrer à son tour, mais je me mis en travers: « Pas toi »

« Arrête un peu, tu vas faire quoi? Me laisser ici?»

« Oui, pour ton bien et le nôtre. » Je savais que j'allais m'en vouloir, mais c'était la seule solution. C'était un danger pour la paix que nous essayons d'instaurer, et elle savait très bien se débrouiller seule, elle nous l'avait déjà prouvé. Elle aurait le temps de réfléchir, et moi je ne verrai plus ce monstre agir à la place de ma soeur. « Monty s'est sacrifié pour nous je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout. »

« On a sauvé Madi, Gaia et Diyoza, on n'a perdu personne, on a cette fichue navette. En quoi c'est mal ? »

Je la regardais, déçu de son manque de jugement... de son manque de remords...

« Tant que tu n'auras pas la réponse, tu te débrouilleras seule. » C'était dur et ça me brisait le coeur, mais je ne voyais plus d'autres solutions.

« Très bien... J'aurais dû mourir dans cette gorge de toute façon... » Ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire allait me briser le coeur, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot,plus maintenant.

« Octavia! » hurlais-je alors instinctivement... Ces mots me blessaient, mais je ne pouvais décidément plus faire marche arrière si facilement. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que j'avais ressenti. Elle s'arrêta. « Ma soeur est morte il y a longtemps. » C'était ce que je ressentais. Je fermai la porte de la navette en pleurant.

Echo vint essayer de me réconforter...mais ce n'était pas d'elle que j'avais besoin. Elle ne fit que renforcer mon mal-être.

Le vaisseau décolla, abandonnant ma soeur dans cette forêt avec ces étranges hommes vêtus de feuillages...

On arriva rapidement à Sanctum et nous nous sommes directement rendus à la taverne. Madi avait hâte de te voir. Je lui racontai rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé en omettant tout de même notre période d'hallucination.

Elle courut et te sauta dans les bras... Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions eu cette conversation sur les appels radio, tu souris franchement. Tu la serras dans tes bras tout en me regardant, reconnaissante.

Je me dirigeai vers Murphy qui s'était réveillé: « Je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réellement profiter des retrouvailles. Russell et sa femme, Simone, sont arrivés: « La journée a été longue alors je serai bref. Sanctum a été créé pour être un sanctuaire pour la race humaine. Après vous avoir vue sauver Delilah, nous avons décidé que vous méritez de rester. »

« Vous avez changé d'avis? On peut rester? » lui demandas-tu en ayant du mal à le croire. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais le bandage autour de ta main ne me rassurait pas.

« Pour l'instant, mais personne d'autre. Respectez nos règles et nous vous apprendrons à survivre. »

« Ce que ma femme essaye de dire c'est bienvenu à Sanctum. »

Nous étions tous soulagés, souriants, Echo me prit dans ses bras et j'essaye de l'accueillir maladroitement...sachant bien que ce n'était pas elle que j'avais envie de serrer dans mes bras à ce moment-là, toujours.

Simone se dirigea vers Diyoza et lui proposa d'examiner son bébé. Mais quand Madi mentionna son nom et celui d'Octavia, Russell et Simone parurent confus.

Tu me regardas de suite: « Où est Octavia? » Je baissai les yeux, tu compris.

Russell s'adressa à Diyoza: « Charmaine DIyoza? »

« Oui »

« Escortez-la loin d'ici maintenant. »

Diyoza comprit que sa réputation l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

« Vous êtes dans les livres à côtés d'Hitler et de Ben Laden... » confirma Russell

Ta mère s'inquiéta pour le bébé et Madi voulut suivre Diyoza, mais tu la retins et Diyoza la rassura.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre le diable l'emporte toujours. » Dis Murphy.

Ils nous amenèrent ensuite à nos chambres, prêts à démarrer une nouvelle vie. Nos chambres étaient presque à côté, pourtant ce n'était pas avec toi que je la partageai. Mais ce soir là, comme tous les autres, c'est ton visage que je voyais en m'endormant, à l'aube d'une nouvelle page du livre de ma vie chaotique.


	68. You're too important to me

Le lendemain, c'était l'euphorie dans tout le village. Nous avons été conviés à leur cérémonie d'intronisation, nous en serions apparemment les invités d'honneur. Delilah, la fille des gérants de la taverne serait glorifiée en tant que Prime. Je n'étais pas sur de bien comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait et honnêtement je m'en fichais un peu. J'avais toujours ma soeur dans l'esprit, doutant encore d'avoir fait le bon choix...et toi...toujours toi.

Je descendis donc dans la taverne avec Echo, tu y étais déjà avec Madi, Raven et Jordan.

« Murphy et Emori? »

« Partis surveiller le vaisseau avec les autres. » Me répondit Jordan.

« Murphy qui rate l'occasion d'agir en fou complètement bourré...là je suis inquiète! » railla Echo.

« Il ira bien. Peut-être que le reste d'entre nous devrait aller là-bas aussi. » Proposa Raven visiblement pas motivée à participer.

« Quoi? Non! Je dois être là! » S'alarma Jordan, ce qui me fit sourire. On avait tous compris qu'il était sous le charme de Delilah et qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle.

« On est les invités des Primes. Si on s'isole sur le vaisseau, ils seront offensés. » Expliquas-tu.

La mère de Delilah nous appela. La cérémonie d'ouverture allait commencer. Il y aurait des festivités toute la journée.

Nous nous dirigions tous vers la place sauf Raven qui m'avisa qu'elle resterait au bar.

Je dois avouer que la cérémonie d'ouverture était jolie bien que très spéciale... Russell expliquait qu'il fallait se libérer de nos regrets, de nos pêchés, dire à ceux qu'on aime qu'on les aime. Ça partait d'une bonne intention ... mais serait-ce suffisant? Je pensais immédiatement à Octavia, et à toi... Echo voulut faire comme le reste d'entre eux en me prenant dans ses bras alors que je sentais ton regard vers moi. Tu baissas immédiatement les yeux et quitta la place en direction du bar.

Quelques heures plus tard, les gens préparaient leur lanterne, c'était en vue de la cérémonie qui permettrait à leurs pêchés de disparaitre dans le ciel. Il fallait écrire notre plus grand regret sur un papier que l'on placerait sur la lanterne. Je t'avais suivis peu après ton départ et me trouvais désormais dans le bar, tentant nonchalamment de m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour pour ne pas montrer la vrai raison de ma présence ici.

Je n'étais pas certain que ça fonctionne et j'avais une liste bien trop longue à écrire alors je ne participai pas. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de me joindre à eux, mais pour être honnête, je voulais garder un oeil sur toi, être sûr que tu allais bien. Tu avais l'air de vouloir participer puisque je te vis prendre un papier et y inscrire quelque chose...je te regardais, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi et je ne faisais pas attention à tout ce qui se passait autour.

Je me disais que si je devais écrire quelque chose, tout tournerait autour de toi...mais je n'allai tout de même pas écrire : ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire à Clarke que je l'aime, avoir trahi Clarke en mettant la flamme dans Madi, avoir laissé Clarke sur terre pendant le Praimfaya, avoir laissé quelqu'un d'autre prendre la place qui te revenait dans ma vie... La liste était encore bien longue, mais tout aurait été sur toi et peut-être un peu également sur ma soeur!

Tu accrochas ton mot et te dirigea directement vers moi avec un petit sourire étrange... Je fis mine de regarder les autres pour que tu ne t'aperçoives pas que mon attention était encore une fois centrée sur toi. Après plus de 6 ans passés sans toi, la seule chose que je désirai était pouvoir te regarder, encore et encore... Car je ne t'aimais pas les yeux fermés, comme un aveugle. Non, moi je t'aimais les yeux grands ouverts, comme un fou, en acceptant tout éperdument.

« Apparemment les lanternes flottent, emportant tes pêchés avec eux... » m’expliquas-tu.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. » Te répondis-je.

« Peut-être que ça l'est. » Tu me regardas les yeux émerveillés, plein d'espoir. Je savais que malgré cette espérance soudaine, ta conscience ne te laisserait jamais en paix pour tout ce que tu regrettais...je te connaissais mieux que personne. Ce n'était pas une simple lanterne qui te soulagerait. Tu continuas : « j'ai écrit: t'avoir laissé à Polis. » Cet aveu me troubla, me gêna un peu même. Je pouvais encore sentir les regrets et le poids de tes remords. Je ne t'en voulais plus depuis longtemps, mais ça continuait de te hanter...malgré tout ce que tu aurais pu écrire dessus ( oui ta liste était aussi longue que la mienne... ), tu avais choisi d'écrire ça! C'était réellement ce qui te rongeait le plus. Je comprenais, j'aurai ressenti pareil. Et je comprenais surtout que ce que je pensais se confirmait de plus en plus: tu m'aimais autant que je t'aimais. Une pièce de plus du puzzle venait de se dévoiler, et son motif ressemblait réellement à deux deux âmes en parfaite symbiose.

Je fus donc gêné... Je ne voulais pas repenser à ce moment où tu m'avais abandonné, ou je me suis senti si mal, si seul...j'avais fait et encaissé un tas de choses dans cette vie, mais le fait de savoir que la seule personne qui vous a toujours soutenu vous abandonne finalement...c'est un sentiment que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Je ne voulais pas que cette intense tristesse vienne me recouvrir à nouveau. C'était trop pour moi. Je levai les yeux aux cieux essayant de contenir mes émotions, mes larmes. Je ne te regarda pas en te répondant: « Clarke arrête, n'entre pas là dedans. »

Pourtant tes yeux ne me quittèrent pas, cherchant à plonger encore un peu plus dans mon âme, ton regard tellement sincère et beau, si fragiles.Tes yeux étaient le miroir de la beauté de ton âme...

Tu repris et je ne pus finalement pas m'empêcher de me connecter à toi, tu ne tardas pas à laisser les larmes couler: « Ce que j'ai fait, t'abandonner comme ça... » Ta sincérité me brisait le coeur, ta vulnérabilité à cet instant encore plus. Je ne t'avais jamais vue dans un tel état...tu cherchais tes mots et finalement tu résumas: « Je suis tellement désolée Bellamy. »

Nos regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre...mes larmes commencèrent à monter et je du lutter du plus profond de moi pour ne pas poser ma main sur ta joue pour essuyer ces larmes... Je hochai simplement la tête, voyant que tu attendais une réponse de ma part:`

« Je sais ce que c'est de tout risquer pour une personne. » Tu as dû penser que je parlais d'Octavia, mais pas seulement. 283 pour une seule... « Je sais que Madi est ta famille... »

Tu ne me laissas pas continuer... « Hey, tu es ma famille aussi. » Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade...je laissai échapper une larme. Cela représentait plus pour moi que n'importe quel '"je t'aime" ...tu continuas « je l'avais perdu de vue »..Et c'était littéralement ce qui s'était passé. On s'était perdu de vue, mais nos coeurs n'avaient jamais cessés d'appartenir l'un à l'autre, de s'attendre, de se reconnaitre, de se pardonner encore et encore... « Et je promets que je ne l'oublierai plus jamais. » Tu pris une profonde inspiration et remuas la tête comme si tu cherchais tes mots... « Tu es trop important pour moi. »

Ça, c'était trop pour moi, trop pour mon coeur, mon âme...j'avais bien déchiffré ton message...tu venais de recoller chaque morceau brisé.. J'étais entier à présent. Entier, mais tellement triste de me sentir bloqué, emprisonné, attaché à quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas réellement...Le profond silence

Je ne savais pas quoi dire... Enfin si, je savais, mais je n'en avais pas le droit…

« Clarke... » Je me levai et tu ne quittas pas mes yeux, pleine d'espoir...et j'ai failli, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai failli craquer, tout oublier, céder à cette à la fois douce et violente tentation.

Puis la raison est revenue, alors je t'ai simplement serré de toutes mes forces dans mes bras et tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant à me rendre mon étreinte en t'accrochant à mon cou...nos respirations se calèrent l'une sur l'autre, délivrées d'un poids...je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cet instant, repensant toutes les fois où j'avais eu la chance de te serrer contre moi.Je respirais pleinement à nouveau. Toi, la seule à me connaitre parfaitement, avec qui j'avais tout traversé... Je ressentais à présent ton amour. Je n'en doutais plus. Jamais l'expression '"nager dans le bonheur" n'avait pris autant de sens à mes yeux. Je ressentais un profond sentiment d'insouciance et de béatitude qui me procurait un véritable bien-être. C'était comme si mon esprit s'était détaché de mon corps pour flotter dans l'espace, lié au tien. Et moi, je t'aime comme on aime une déesse: intemporellement. J'avais l'intime conviction que tout cela n'était pas vain, que nous étions nés pour nous retrouver et créer un avenir paisible ensemble. Cela ne tenait plus qu'à moi à présent.

On se détacha, le coeur léger... On prit à nouveau conscience que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce... « Tu veux essayer? » me demandas-tu en me montrant les lanternes.

« Eu...trop de pêchés, la lanterne ne flotterait pas. » Dis-je en souriant bêtement, encore dans l'euphorie de l'instant passé?

Tu me regardas à nouveau: « Octavia? »

Je te rendis ton regard. « Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui... »

Sans surprise, tu respectas ce choix sans discuter: « OK ». 

Et on resta encore quelques minutes comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, souriant, respirant...je pris alors intérieurement la décision qui était de toute façon inévitable: je devais rompre avec Echo, avoir le courage de lui briser le coeur même si je pense qu'elle ne serait pas si surprise. Je devais retrouver ma liberté, retrouver la liberté de pouvoir t'avouer mes sentiments, de pouvoir t'offrir pleinement mon coeur, mon âme...je le devais. La lumière de l'amour que je voyais désormais dans tes yeux me guiderait, m'aiderais à prendre la bonne décision. Je me sentais orphelin loin de tes bras, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Cette nouvelle page de notre vie, nous la remplirions ensemble, il ne pouvait plus en être autrement.


	69. It's not that you wanted

Le soir venu, il y a eu un bal avant la cérémonie finale. J'attendais dans la salle de danse voyant tout ces jeunes s'amuser, danser...c'était plaisant à voir je dois l'admettre. Ne pas se préoccuper de guerre ou d'ennemis, juste s'amuser, passer un bon moment...il y a bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour ça, n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion à vrai dire même si l'ancien Bellamy aurait volontiers saisi cette occasion de se détendre... Je me rappelai notre premier mois sur Terre, le jour de l'unité, ton sourire...la première soirée où nous avons réellement agi comme des amis, celle où j'avais découvert que tu savais t'amuser, la première fois que ton sourire me paraissait plus qu'un simple sourire amical...

Jordan illuminait la piste avec Delilah, il était heureux. Mon coeur se serra à l'idée que Monty et Harper auraient aimé voir leur fils comme ça. Ils auraient dû être là, partager cet instant avec lui, avec nous.

J'étais adossé à un poteau, sirotant les verres qu'on m'apportait, pensant que ça me donnerait un peu plus de courage pour avoir LA conversation cruciale avec Echo, que je n'avais pas revue de la journée et que je n'étais pas spécialement pressé de retrouver au vu de ce qui m'attendait. Et c'est là que je vis une apparition angélique et presque irréelle en haut des marches. C'était toi. Avec ce sourire pour lequel j'étais prêt à décrocher les étoiles. Tu portais une magnifique robe bleue qui mettait parfaitement en valeur tes courbes qui auraient fait pâlir toutes les déesses. Je ne t'avais j'avais vu si resplendissante. Bien sûr, ta robe de Wanheda était renversante, mais les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'y attarder. Mais là, te voir en haut de ses marches telle une vraie princesse, c'est comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Tu étais tellement parfaite. Je crois que mon coeur s'est arrêté! Comment une telle beauté pouvait être réelle?

Je ressentis alors un mélange égal de bonheur et de souffrance, je nageai en pleine euphorie, mais j'étais troublé, voire angoissé, par la violence de mes sentiments, de mon désir, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi intense...et j'étais toujours prisonnier de mon engagement envers une autre. Je devais me contenter de te regarder, de t'admirer sans pouvoir te toucher, une fois de plus. Il fallait vraiment que je la quitte. J'avais hâte que tu me rejoignes, mais j'appréhendais également énormément ce moment où je devrai une fois de plus faire semblant, garder mes distances...et avec cette tenue, tu me rendais la tâche encore plus difficile qu'habituellement.

Je ne te quittai pas des yeux, mais je sentais le regard des autres sur toi...et ça me rendait fou! Et à cet instant, alors que tu étais à peine descendue des marches, encore émerveillée par le bal qui se tenait devant toi et l'insouciance qui nous était offerte... Il est apparu, mon cauchemar, ce docteur... Il s'est approché de toi et t'a pris la main pour te mener sur la piste...je te vis remuer la tête « Non... ». Elle a dit non, lâche l'affaire c*****! Mais il insista et tu le suivis tout de même en riant timidement. Il te conduisit au milieu de la piste, tu riais toujours, tu lui souriais... J'aimais tellement ce sourire...et je détestais tout autant qu'il soit destiné à un autre que moi, un autre qui avait clairement des vues sur toi. Un autre dont je pouvais clairement deviner les pensées...qui n'en aurait pas eu en te voyant si magnifique dans cette robe? Pas besoin de robe de toute façon, tu étais magnifique quoi qu'il arrive.

Tu commenças à danser légèrement, presque gênée, puis te laissa vite aller, à mon grand regret...tu souriais, tu l'enlaçais..Et moi j'hurlais de l'intérieur, n'arrivant plus à sourire...j'avais juste envie de traverser cette piste et de t'arracher à lui. Je serrais mes poings aussi forts que je le pouvais pour contenir ma rage. Tu paressais tellement libre, heureuse...et je ne supportais pas que ce soit un autre que moi qui t'apporte ce type d'émotions. Il m'était douloureux de vous regarder et pourtant je ne réussissais pas à détacher mes yeux de vos 2 corps collés. Chaque regard, chaque main qu'il posait sur ton corps...ça me rendait fou! La jalousie me rongeait et je me sentais impuissant face au charme du docteur alors que les paroles de la chanson prenaient une résonance bien particulière pour moi:

_«Je suis coincé sous l'eau._

_J'ai besoin d'espace_

_Mon ami_

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais_

_Mais j'ai besoin que ça change_

_À nouveau_

_Aide-moi avant que je ne meure_

_Sauve-moi maintenant avant que je n'abandonne_

_Aide-moi avant que je ne me noie_

_J'en ai besoin »_

J'avais l'impression que tu me parlais à travers cette chanson, alors que tu t'apprêtais à te laisser charmer par un autre, essayant surement de passer finalement à autre chose... Alors que quelques heures avant je voyais tellement d'amour et de promesses dans tes jolis yeux.

L'univers entier jouait contre moi ma parole! Je l'avais bien cherché, je ne pouvais pas te demander de m'attendre bien sagement le temps que je me décide à la quitter, à te faire la place qui te revenait de droit.

Et pourtant j'étais tellement en colère, contre toi de le laisser poser ses mains sur ton corps, contre lui d'oser coller son corps contre le tien..Et contre moi avant tout, de ne pas avoir le cran d'être à sa place, de ne pas avoir le courage de traverser cette fichue piste de danse pour t'arracher à lui. Tu dansais encore et encore, te rapprochant un peu plus de lui, vos mouvements se faisant de plus en plus langoureux...Je savais comment ça allait finir, et je détestais ça, je me haïssais. J'avais besoin de me défouler.

« Hey », Echo arriva alors. Je te lançai un dernier regard déçu avant de la rejoindre sans grane motivation. Elle vit de suite ma mine dévastée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas? »

Et encore une fois, je lui mentis. La colère de te voir avec un autre me fit balayer toutes mes bonnes résolutions. J'arrivais après la bataille, trop tard. Si tu finissais avec lui, je n'avais plus de raison de la quitter, de me retrouver seul. Même si je le serai dans tous les cas au fond de moi. C'etait un très mauvaix choix, un de plus, pris sous le coup de la colère.

J'étais hors de moi... tu m'avais pratiquement ouvert ton coeur dans l'après-midi et tu étais à présent là, collée à ce docteur, prête à te donner à lui. Je ne le supportais pas.

« La dernière fois que je suis allé à une fête ma soeur a été arrêtée. » Lui dis-je, car c'était la seule explication plausible qui me venait à l'esprit...ça valait mieux que la vérité... J'ai été con, encore une fois. J'aurais dû tout lui balancer, la violente vérité. J'aurais dû tout lui dire comme prévu et me diriger vers cette fichue piste de dans pour t'arracher des bras de ce docteur. J'aurai du! Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais été avec moi cette nuit-là et rien de tout ce qui a suivi ne serait arrivé.

« Bellamy, si tu comptes te flageller alors allons la chercher. » Me dit-elle gentiment. Mais ce n'etait pas ma soeur que je voulais aller chercher là de suite.

Je n'avais pas besoin de sa gentillesse, je n'en voulais pas. Je voulais me défouler sur quelqu'un, je voulais faire sortir toute cette rage et toute peine...c'était à cause d'elle si je n'étais pas prêt de toi, si je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire contre ce stupide docteur qui posait ses sales pattes sur ton corps...c'était de sa faute si je n'étais pas à sa place...en fait non, c'était de la mienne, uniquement...mais à ce moment-là j'avais besoin de rejeter la faute sur elle, de me trouver encore une raison de rester là, inactif encore une fois.

« Je ne me flagelle pas je suis simplement humain. Je ressens des choses quand les gens que j'aime ont des ennuis ou meurent. Sur l'anneau tu en faisais autant. Et maintenant? » Je la confrontais... Peut-être qu'elle serait assez en colère pour me quitter par elle même, sans que je n'aie à lui avouer quoi que ce soit. De toute façon je n'en avais pas besoin, elle le savait très bien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle restait tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas moi le problème. » Elle était intelligente, je ne sais pas si elle savait qui était réellement mon problème...et je ne voulais pas lui laisser l'occasion de me le dire. Mais je pense que oui, elle savais, elle a toujours su il me semble.

« Ah bon ? On a perdu Monty et Harper il y a 3 jours. Et comment tu te sens? Parce que je n'arrive pas à le savoir. J'ai perdu ma soeur, il va me falloir du temps pour oublier comme un bon espion Azgeda le ferait. Mais je vais essayer. »

Et je me tournai à nouveau vers la piste pour me reprendre mon pire cauchemar en pleine face.

Elle partit, je soufflai, honteux de m'être défoulé sur elle alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

Je te cherchai. Tu n'étais plus là, le docteur non plus...c'était trop tard... Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Je sortis dehors, me posant sur un banc... Ruminant, pleurant... Ça faisait du bien de me retrouvai seul.. Je me torturai l'esprit en imaginant ce que tu étais sans doute en train de faire avec Cillian, ses mains sur ton corps, ses lèvres. Les tiennes... Serait-ce sérieux? Juste un coup d'un soir comme j'en avais eu des dizaines quelques années plus tôt? Je l'espérais même si je n'en avais aucun droit. Je faisais la même chose avec Echo et je réalisai soudainement ce que tu pouvais ressentir...mais ça ne rendait ça plus simple à encaisser.

Mais qu'aurais-je bien pu faire ou dire. Je n'en avais aucun droit, tu ne m'appartenais pas, nous n'étions que deux meilleurs amis...complètement et totalement fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais officiellement que deux amis. Et j'avais une petite amie. Une femme qui essayait d'être là pour moi alors que j'avais vraiment été odieux, une femme qui tenait le coup malgré que j'en aimais une autre.

Je devais lui faire mes excuses. Je ne la quitterai pas ce soir non. Attendons de voir où ta relation avec Cillian te conduisait...attendons...attendre...toujours attendre, je n'étais bon qu'à ça de toute manière.

Je rejoignis donc Echo au bar, elle avait bu, bien trop bu, tout comme moi quelques heures avant, mais l'effet de l'alcool c'était enfin dissipé, il ne me restait plus que ma peine et ma culpabilité. Je lui fis mes excuses. Elle les accepta sans discuter...et surement sur l'effet de l'alcool, se confia à moi sur son enfance, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. J'eus alors pitié d'elle. Elle était plus fragile qu'elle n'y paraissait. Si je la quittais, ça la briserait surement. J'étais tout ce qu'elle avait présent. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, je m'en sentais responsable.

Je m'approchai finalement d'elle et lui dis avant de l'embrasser, tout en pensant à toi et au docteur: « Maintenant, on regarde vers l'avant, pas en arrière. »

Pourtant cette nuit-là encore, tu étais dans ma tête, dans mon coeur, dans mes larmes, dans les caresses que lui donnais...et je ne me doutais pas qu'alors que je mélangeais mon corps à celui d'Echo, plus pour me venger que par envie, tu étais en train de mourir....Encore une erreur de plus qui ne serait pas arrivée si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait.


	70. Josephine Lightbourne,  nice to meet you

Le lendemain, après n'avoir quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, je décidai de prendre un nouveau départ et de vivre au jour le jour... Je ne quitterai finalement pas Echo de suite, elle ne méritait pas ça ...même si techniquement elle ne méritait pas non plus que je dorme avec elle en pensant à une autre cela va de soit. Mais savoir que tu avais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un me rendait fou, la jalousie ne m'allait définitivement pas!

Murphy était revenu et son humour me faisait un bien fou. On blaguait au sujet de Jordan et de sa petite amie. Celui-ci s'inquiétait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse plus...pensait qu'elle n'était plus elle même et ne se souvenait même plus de ses fleurs préférées...

Murphy finit pas lui dire: « Evite les fleurs pour un coup d'un soir... » Nous rions tout les deux sous le regard vexé de Jordan et tu entras dans la pièce.. Quelle étrange coïncidence... Juste après que Murphy ait parlé de coup d'un soir. Je te fis signe en essayant de ne pas paraitre bizarre ou énervé...

Tu t'avanças vers nous en souriant mais Madi te couru dans les bras. Je vis ensuite Gaia te parler mais tu semblais vraiment bizarre, comme si tu ne la comprenais pas...

J'avais besoin de savoir, c'était plus fort que moi, alors je me leva et vint te parler pour que je puisse te poser la question sans que les autres n'entende. Et j'avais surtout besoin de voir ta réaction en parlant avec moi de ce sujet épineux. Je te retrouva donc avec Gaia:

« Est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Oui, je vais bien où sont les autres? » Tu semblas soulagée que j'intervienne.

« Un Prime apprend à Raven et EMori comment construire un bouclier.»

« Ryker? » Comment le connaissais-tu? Surement pendant que j'étais partis au vaisseau récupérer Madi.

« Oui, Echo et Miller y sont aussi pour surveiller. »

« Et ma mère? »

« Toujours à la bibliothèque. Jackson l'a trouvé endormie sur un livre. »

« En parlant de livre... allons à l'école » adressas-tu à Madi.

« Clarke?? » Gaia ne semblait pas apprécier et ça m'étonnait également que tu laisse Madi y aller.

« Calmos...ça va aller! » lui répondis-tu...depuis quand , parlais-tu comme ça. Mais surtout, depuis quand étais-tu si détendue par rapport aux risques qu'encouraient Madi. Gaia parti..

« Calmos??? » t'interrogeais-je, suspicieux.

« Quoi? » me demandas-tu.

Ça me fit rire dans un premier temps.. J'aimais vraiment te voir heureuse et détendue, ce n'était vraiment pas habituel chez toi: « Rien , le bonheur te va si bien. »

Penser que ce docteur avait eu un pouvoir aussi relaxant sur toi fit remonter ma jalousie. Je pris sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Et je plaça nonchalamment alors en gardant un sourire forcé cette fois ci: « Tu as pris du bon temps avec le docteur? »

« Cillian? Oui... » tu paraissais surprise mais continuas en me souriant: « On peut dire qu'il va mettre du temps à s'en remettre! »

Et tu sortis avec un léger sourire, me laissant planter là, bouche bée...Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse pareil... Avais-tu fait exprès de me faire cette confidence pour m'agacer? Pour me tester? J'aurai cru que tu te sentirai gênée au contraire... Du temps à s'en remettre??? Bordel mais c'était si intense que ça ?...Mes cauchemars de cette nuit étaient donc réels, peut être même pire! Des images que je ne voulais absoluement pas voir se mirent à défiler dans ma tête et je sentis la colèrer revenir ... Prendre un nouveau départ ? Mouais... Ce n'étais apparament pas prêt d'arriver. Je pouvais bien tenter d'en convaincre ma raison, d'en persuader mes sentiments: je t'avais dans la peau et ça ne changerai rien. Ton exploit d'hier soir n'atténuait rien au contraire, il intensifiait tout ce que je ressentais.

Je n'espérais pas le croiser de si tôt... Je ne pourrais pas me forcer à être aimable avec lui.

Je retrouva donc vers Murphy, essayant de me changer les idées, sans succès.

Gaia était vraiment inquiète, j'essayais de la rassurer: « Gaia, calme toi, Madi ira bien. »

« Bien ? Clarke avait un garde du corps et elle envoie Madi à l'école! »

La mère de Delilah arriva à ce moment, nous proposa des viennoiserie.

Jordan arriva de suite pour la questionner au sujet de la nuit dernière. Elle expliqua alors que sa fille s'était liée aux Primes. Quand Jordan lui mentionna qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas elle lui dit qu'elle lui manquait aussi. Etrange.

J'essayai de lui faire comprendre: « Jordan, on a besoin d'eux. Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Priya... »

« Delilah » me coupa t-il « c'était entre Delilah et moi. Tu tiens à nous protéger car tu as échoué avec Octavia mais je sais me débrouiller seul. »

C'était bien le fils de ses parents! Pas de doute là dessus.

J'essayais ensuite de trouver un endroit où nous installer à l'aide de la carte de la planète , avec Murphy. Mais celui ci n'était pas très emballé. On se rendit compte que Jordan n'était plus là. Je pensais savoir où il était. Il allait nous mettre en danger! Il fallait le retrouver. La plupart des habitants étaient partis dans la foret pour offrir le corps sans vie de la petite Rose à la foret... Encore une tradition étrange.

En arrivant devant la porte du palais, mes suscitions étaient fondés, Jordan avait piraté la verrou numérique pour entrer: « Tel père tel fils. »

A l'intérieur c'était vraiment glauque: une galerie de squelette..Sans déconner!

« Jordan, on sait que tu es là, qu'est-ce que tu fout? »

« La même chose que tu aurais fait. Enfin, le toi d'avant le Praimfaya. Le coeur avant la tête, c'était mon Bellamy préféré... » Allez prends ça dans les dents. La vérité est toujours celle qui blesse le plus! Il avança alors et Gaia entra dans la pièce...

« Toi aussi? »

« Ils vénèrent les Nightbloods, je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Murphy pris la parole: « Je me casse, pas question que je me fasse virer d'ici parce que tu t'es fait largué. »

Et tu entras à ton tour, un peu énervée: « C'est un lieu sacrée vous n'avez rien à faire ici... »

Comme on te regardait tous étrangement tu poursuivis plus calmement... « je suis désolée je vous ai vu monter les marches »

« Ta garde du corps aussi? »

« Possible, sortons d'ici. »

« Pas tout de suite... » dis Gaia, regardant derrière un des squelettes: « La marque de la flamme...Ce sont tous des commandants... »

Effectivement tout les squelettes portait la marque sur la nuque.

« Ça expliquerai le signe sur le drapeau. »

Murphy voulut partir mais je pris la paroles: « Les premier étaient issus de l'ELigius 1, il y en avait 12, mais pourquoi des enfants? »

Tu dis alors comme si tu comprenais leur coutume: « L'amour familial est puissant. Les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment. Maintenant pensons à notre survie et sortons.»

Mais Jordan réussit à ouvrir un autre passage ...un labo...

« Une salle d'opération derrière une crypte...ba voyons... » constatas Murphy

Jordan accouru vers les vêtements de Delilah, affirmant qu'elle étais venue ici.

J'essayas alors de trouver une explication à tout ça: « Ok réfléchissons, Becca a crée la flamme après la première apocalypse. Elle a conçue la technologie Eligius avant. Ça veut dire... »

« Que ce ne sont pas des commandants. » affirma Gaia, soulagée que sa foi ne soit pas ébranlée.

« Oui mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors? »

« Découvrons le » annonça Jordan en s'asseyant devant l'ordinateur. Il n'eut pas besoin de pirater quoi que ce soit. Les codes étaient les même que sur notre vaisseau. Eligius avaient tous le même.

Gaia lui demanda d'ouvrir le dossier Eureka, qui attira son attention. Nous n'aurions jamais pu deviner ou imaginer ce qu'on découvrit sur cette écran, vidéo journal de bord du docteur de l'époque: Gabriel. Un autre homme était là aussi. Une fille était attachée sur la table d'opération, se débattait...puis ils ont injectés une seringue en elle et elle est morte. Ils lui insérèrent ce qui ressemblait à la flamme ou au capsules d'ALIE, en plus long.

La fille se réveilla après quelques minutes, en panique... ils l'appelaient Josephine et elle sembla reconnaitre le docteur et l'autre homme son père. Elle expliqua alors ce qui 'nous permit de comprendre en même temps qu'elle: « les puces mémoires. Tu as pu conserver et télécharger nos esprits ailleurs grâce à ça. »

L'autre homme la pris alors dans ses bras et adressa à Gabriel: « Félicitation Docteur Santiago, tu as vaincu la mort. »

Le docteur ne semblait pas si joyeux. Il revint devant la caméra: « La clé est un cerveau complètement développé. Quand la conscience de l'hôte disparait, l'esprit, stocké dans la puce, se télécharge facilement. On a encore plusieurs test à faire mais jusque là, la conscience de Josie, son vrai soi, semble intact. En d'autres mot: Eureka..à suivre... » Il coupa la caméra alors que Jordan pleurait, comprenant que Delilah était morte.

« Ils sont immortels » s'émerveilla Murphy

« Ce sont des meurtriers, ils sont tués Delilah » contra Jordan.

« Ce n'est pas un meurtre si c'est consenti. » affirmas-tu alors que nous te regardions tous avec surprise...Comment pouvais-tu dire ça?

« Est-ce que cette fille te paraissait vraiment consentante? » hurla Jordan.

Gaia repris la parole: « C'est ça qu'ils ont amélioré, simplifié, en manipulant les gens pour qu'ils pensent se sacrifier pour de faux dieux, pour se lier aux Primes. »

« Tu disais respecter leur foi. Vous n'aviez pas de scrupules à laisser des enfants mourir pour devenir vos dieux.» Lui lança Murphy

« Murphy, ça suffit. Clarke, ça te dérange pas? » te demandais-je, offusqué que nous ne soyons pas sur la même longueur d'onde sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais ils ne sont pas une menace pour nous pour l'instant. »

« Envers toi si! Tu es une sang d'ébène. » essayai-je de te faire comprendre en m'avançant vers toi, réalisant que ta vie était encore une fois en danger. « Et d'après cette vidéo, c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne peut rester ici. »

« Madi... » dit alors Gaia. « Je dois la retrouver avant qu'ils apprennent que elle est. »

« Je t'accompagne » lui dis-tu sans même me regarder. Tu étais si bizarre. Habituellement, dans des situations comme celle ci, on cherchait toujours le regard, l'approbation l'un de l'autre. Mais ici tu m'ignorais complètement. Etais-ce à cause du docteur? Non ça ne pouvait pas l'être, tu avais déjà était avec d'autres personnes avant, plus importantes pour toi que lui, et pourtant ça n'avait en rien altéré notre connexion, notre lien. On se soutenait toujours, on comptait toujours l'un sur l'autre...

Je te suivis : « Ramène là et on avisera... » Mais tu ne te retournas même pas... Nous étions si proches hier et si distants aujourd'hui. Quand je disais que je devais aller de l'avant je ne le voulais pas de cette façon. En fait je ne le voulait pas vraiment. Je ne le pouvais pas.

Je m'excusa auprès de Jordan de ne pas l'avoir cru et lui demanda d'effacer nos traces dans le labo. Murphy me dit ensuite qu'il était d'accord avec toi, qu'il voulait rester et vivre, que ce n'était pas notre combat.

Le soir venus, on se réunit pour leur expliquer ce qu'on a découvert. Tu avais cette façon étrange de jouer avec tes cheveux, tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant...mais aussi étrange que ça l'étais, tout ce que je pensais alors était que j'aurai voulu pouvoir caresser tes cheveux de mes mains, de la même façon...tes cheveux étaient toujours si doux...Je mourrai d'envie d'enfouir ma tête dedans...

Tu proposas de rester.

Madi te répondit alors: « Clarke, rester signifierait approuver leur méthode. »

Murphy était de ton côté et expliqua alors: « On a une autre alternative? Retourner dans l'espace et dormir encore 100 ans de plus jusqu'à une autre planète encore pire que celle ci? »

« On construit notre propre camp. » annonçais-je.

« On a besoin d'eux. » Affirma Murphy.

« Emori, Echo et Raven seront bientôt de retour. On aura tout ce qu'il nous faut pour faire un bouclier anti radiation. Et après ça on se mettra au boulot. »

« Combien de vies? Combien d'éclipses? Combien d'attaque d'insectes? » poursuivit Murphy essayant de nous rallier à son avis.

« Je suis d'accord avec John » dis-tu ... Depuis quand appelais-tu Murphy par son prénom? « Je ne les aime pas plus que vous mais on en a besoin pour survivre. »

Jordan s'énerva: « Ce son des meurtriers! Ils utilisent le corps des leurs en se proclamant des dieux. »

« C'est contre les valeurs de Becca ¨Praimheda. On doit transmettre la sagesse et ne pas la garder pour soi.» affirma Gaia

« Ne soit pas offensé mais Becca n'était pas une déesse. C'est une scientifique devenu sang d'ébène dans un labo, comme Abby l'a fait avec Clarke. » continuas Murphy

Et Madi te regardas en te remémorant les paroles de Monty: « On est bien loin de faire mieux! »

Tu semblait dans tes pensées...ailleurs, tu réfléchissais et parus étonnée après les paroles de Murphy concernant les sangs d'ébène... Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi.. Tu étais si étrange. Tu n'étais pas ma Clarke.. tu avais changée cette nuit là, et ce n'était pas une métaphore. La découverte du labo me vint à l'esprit et une idée horrible me vint en tête...Et si tu n'étais réellement plus en toi?

Je voulu te parler mais Jordan se leva à cet instant et je voulais l'empêcher de faire une erreur.

Fort heureusement, on réussit à le calmer avant qu'ils ne disent vraiment des paroles qu'on ne pourraient plus expliquer.

Le temps que que je le rattrape tu étais sortis en douce... Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, pas cette fois. Je te couru après alors que tu retrouvais ta garde... « Clarke? »

Tu te retournas: « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Débarrasse-toi d'elle, je dois te parler en privé », te demandais-je en Trig...

Tu fit une drôle de tête comme si tu ne comprenais rien de ce que je te disais puis tu lui demandas finalement de partir. Je me demandais ce qui se passait dans ta tête. Pourquoi paressais-tu si étrange et surtout pourquoi tu semblais ne rien comprendre à notre langage...Elle ne bougea pas alors tu me demandas de venir avec toi à l'intérieur et tu refermas la porte derrière nous, nous permettant d'être seuls.

Ton regard sur moi avait changé, il était...banal, déconnecté, même dans nos pires moments tu ne m'avais jamais regardé avec autant de détachement, de l'amour, de le colère, de la tristesse...mais jamais du détachement. Ton regard sur moi avait changé depuis ta nuit avec le docteur...T'étais-tu finalement rendu compte que tu n'étais pas capable de m'attendre, que tu pouvais aller de l'avant, avec quelqu'un d'autre ... Si c'était le cas je l'avais bien cherché, mais je ne l'accepterai pas si facilement, pas cette fois. Et quelque chose me disait que la véritable était bien différente, plus sombre, plus triste...

Je devais choisir les bons mots...Trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez toi, que ça me plaise ou non. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te dire que je ne te reconnaissais pas.

« Où allais-tu? »

« Voir ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

« Comment on peut ne pas être d'accord? » Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé mais nous avions toujours retrouvés nos chemins l'un vers l'autre, toujours trouvé un moyen de se mettre finalement d'accord. Et c'était exactement ce dont on avait besoin à ce moment là.

« Je sais que leur façon de vivre peut paraître rude. Mais de ce que j'ai vu ces gens sont heureux. Leur monde fonctionne. On a détruit le nôtre. »

Comment pouvais-tu dire ça? Comme pouvais-tu seulement le penser? Après ce que nous avions fait au Mont-Weather... En quoi ces gens étaient-ils différents de ces monstres là? La terre avait été ton monde, ta maison, pendant plus de 6 ans. Tu y avais vécue seule avec Madi, je comprenais que tu puisses encore porter le deuil de cette planète. Mais de là à ne pas réagir à ce que faisait ces gens.... Tu n'aurai jamais fait ça.

« Il ne s'agit pas de nous... »

« Alors on se permet de les juger mais pas nous ? » Tu visais juste mais je savais aussi que tu te juger chaque jour tout comme moi...Ce n'étais définitivement pas toi. Jamais tu ne m'aurai dit ça. 

« Tu sais que je me remets chaque jour en question. Tu sais la différence entre eux et nous? Je vois les visages de chaque personne que j'ai tué dans mes rêves chaque jour, pas dans le miroir. » J'avais finis ma phrase en Trig et tu parus ne rien y comprendre, j'en était sur à présent...

« Je suis désolée, tu peux répéter la dernière partie...ça ressemble à flashback...rêve peut-être.» Je te regardais, horrifié. Ce n'étais pas toi. Cette vérité me sautait à la gorge et me serrer les tripes . Le sourire satisfait que je voyais sur ton visage n'étais pas le tien. Qu'avaient-ils fait à l'amour de ma vie, mon âme soeur ?

Je plaqua ton corps contre le mur. « Qui es-tu? »

Tu me plantas une seringue dans le cou et je m'effondrai, paralysé mais conscient. Tu vins près de moi et m'annonça tout fière: « Joséphine Lightborne, enchanté de te connaitre. »

Je brulai de l'intérieur. Mon coeur se consuma lentement, me faisant ressentir chaque milliseconde de douleur insupportable.. Tu étais morte. J'avais toujours ton corps devant moi mais ce n'était plus toi à l'intérieur, ce n'était plus l'esprit, l'âme, le coeur que je chérissais tant!

Je le savais. Je m'en étais aperçu dés l'instant où je t'avais vu le matin même. Tout les signes étaient présents. Je t'avais perdu. J'agonisai. Je me laissais alors sombrer dans l'inconscience, préférant ça que ce sentiment que j'avais déjà ressenti une fois en t'abandonnant sur cette terre en feu. Le vide, le néant...Je revivais une fois de plus cette douleur insurmontable. Je le revivais en ayant désormais conscience du temps gaché, du potentiel que notre relation avait, des sentiments que tu avais pour moi... Je le revivais en mille fois pire. Je n’était plus qu’un fantôme. Je n’avais envie de rien, juste de ne plus rien ressentir. La vie serait tellement plus facile si on pouvait supprimer nos émotions d’un battement de cil… Mais elle serait sans doute sans saveur, et ne vaudrait pas alors le coup d’être vécue. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à la douleur mais elle était bien là et elle ne partirait pas cette fois. Je n’arrivai pas à être rationnel, j’avais besoin de toi plus que jamais.

J'espérais que tu, enfin que cette Joséphine me tue, car je venais juste de mourir en même temps que toi, et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors je mettrai son monde à feu et à sang pour te venger. 


	71. To lose someone you love

Je me suis réveillé dans une des pièces du palace à en croire la décoration luxueuse, attaché. Aussitôt mon réveil, les événements de la veille me sont revenus et j'ai du affronter la triste réalité: tu n'existais plus. J'avais été lâche, encore. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de prendre les choses en mains...et à présent il était trop tard. Je savais que ton sang était une cible. J'aurais dû te protéger, te surveiller. Je regrette tellement de choses...Il n'y a plus que regret et culpabilité sur ma route, je ne vois plus une seule lueur à l'horizon, uniquement de l'obscurité.

Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'était pleurer...pleurer en attendant de mourir à mon tour pour enfin te retrouver...la douleur me transperçait la peau. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ma souffrance, colère, révolte...j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'amputer une partie de moi, une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois, je dois y faire face...j'étouffai. J’avais l’impression de me noyer, de mourir et de ressusciter pour me noyer de nouveau. C’était un cycle infernal qui ne finissait pas. Je ne pouvait pas t’avoir perdu, pas encore, pas déjà. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les souvenirs les plus noirs venaient m’assaillir. Comment pourrais-je un jour réapprécier la vie après que l'on t'ait arraché à moi. Comment trouver la force de continuer? Ce gouffre, ce trou noir, là dans ma poitrine, ne se referma plus jamais. Plus cette fois. Je t'ai perdu une fois et seules tes dernières volontés m'ont aidé à garder le cas...que faire cette fois? Que faire quand je m'étais imaginé mon futur avec toi ?

La porte s'ouvrit... Murphy, attaché également.

« Bellamy? Tu as compris aussi hein? »

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre, pas l'envie... Je hochai juste tristement la tête.

Il courut vers un bout de verre par terre: « Je devrai réussir à couper cette sangle. »

Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas spécialement en bons termes tous les deux. Mais malgré toutes vos disputes, vous vous respectiez, vous vous appréciez au fond... Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus touché que ça?

« Qui d'autres est au courant? » pris-je le courage de demander.

« Personne à part nous. »

Il se tourna et essaya de couper mon attache. Je le regardais faire sans l'aider, spectateur paralysé par la douleur...

Il continua: « Elle m'a proposé un marché. »

Sérieusement? « Quel marché ? »

« On ne riposte pas et ils nous aident à monter un camp. »

Hors de question que je fasse affaire avec eux... « Qu'as-tu dit? »

Il me regarda comme pour sonder mes pensées, mes réactions... « Que penses-tu que j'ai répondu? C'est Clarke! Je ne l'adorais pas, mais c'était une des nôtres.»

Sa réponse me soulagea, mais raviva ma peine à l'idée de ta perte... Les larmes recommencèrent à couler... « Elle tenait à toi Murphy »...il leva les yeux et sembla touché par ma remarque... « Ça n'a pas toujours été évident, mais c'est le cas. Elle tenait à chacun d'entre nous. Elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé crever ici.»

« On devrait accepter l'offre? » Il n'avait apparemment pas compris le fond de mes pensées!

« Non! Non tu as raison. On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour construire notre camp. On va tous les tuer et prendre le leur. » Dis-je avec détermination. Ce serait la seule chose qui pourrait encore me donner un minimum de satisfaction: te venger... Et tant pis si je devais mourir pour ça. Je laisser à nouveau mon coeur prendre le dessus, et celui-ci était en mille morceaux, brisés, piétinés. Il n'y avait plus que haine et souffrance.

« Où est Blodreina quand on a besoin d'elle... », me répondit simplement Murphy, comme pour me faire culpabiliser davantage ou pour me faire sous-entendre que je réagissais comme elle.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, semblait nerveux...

J'essayai de prendre le dessus sur ma peine pour lui parler.

« Garde ton énergie, tu en auras besoin. »

« Pour quoi faire? Une autre guerre comme Clarke voudrait?»

« Je ne sais pas ce que Clarke voudrait, dommage qu'on ne puisse plus lui demander... »me remit-je à pleurer...

« On sait qu'elle voulait qu'on agisse mieux. Risquer nos vies en se vengeant ne serait pas un bon début. »

J'essayais de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me dire... pourquoi voulait-il tellement faire affaire avec ces monstres? Murphy avait toujours voulu placer la survie avant toute chose...je regardai mes liens et soudain ça s'impose à moi:

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas attaché comme moi? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que j'ai l'air moins prêt à leur couper la tête que toi. »

Je me relevai, en colère, et compris: « Pourquoi es-tu réellement là Murphy? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir? »

« Ouais... » Je n'en étais pas si sûr, mais diriger ma colère sur lui me semblait une bonne alternative pour gérer ma souffrance.

« Ok. Je suis là pour te convaincre d'accepter leur offre. Voilà, je l'ai dit. »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas si surpris? Qu'as-tu vu quand tu es mort Murphy? »

« Est-ce que j'essaye de sauver mon cul? Oui, c'est le cas! Mais je sauve aussi les vôtres comme je l'ai fait pendant le soleil rouge. »

Je me reculai un peu, j'envisageai sérieusement de le cogner... Il continua : « Bellamy si on accepte leur offre on aura tout ce qu'on veut, on vivra. »

« Mais pas Clarke, » lui répondis-je simplement en laissant d'autres larmes couler sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

« On ne peut pas la ramener, mais on peut s'assurer que le reste d'entre nous survive et ça commence avec toi. Si tu n'acceptes pas cette offre Joséphine tu tueras.»

« Alors, laisse-la essayer. »

« Oh, c'est ça. Et après? On commence une autre guerre ? On détruit une autre planète? C'est ce que tu veux? C'est ce que Monty aurait voulu ? » S'en était trop.. Je l'attrapai brutalement pas le col...

« Hey ...écoute-moi! Monty aurait honte de toi... » Lui dis-je en pleurant en le rejetant violemment vers l'arrière pour m'empêcher de le frapper.

« Peut-être qu'il le serait. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait vu que c'est de cette manière que l'on fera mieux. »

Je voulus vraiment le frapper cette fois-ci, mais les chaines m'en empêchèrent. Alors je me retournai, je ne voulais plus le voir, je ne pouvais plus... Je continuai de pleurer... « Dégage! »

Il frappa à la porte et les gardes lui ouvrirent. Il me dit simplement avant de partir: « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai mon possible pour m'assurer qu'ils te tueront toi uniquement. »

Je soufflai, je m'en fichais... Qu'il sauve les autres s'ils le voulaient. Je ne voulais plus vivre dans un monde où tu n'étais pas... Dans un monde où j'aurai à faire face à ton corps chaque jour, sachant que ton âme n'était pas à l'intérieur... Qu'est-ce qu'un corps sans toute la beauté qui le caractérise réellement? Seul l'esprit compte, seul le coeur compte. Et les tiens étaient irremplaçables pour moi. Il me manquerait à jamais une partie de moi.

Je restais là le reste de la journée... À penser à toi, seulement à toi...à tout ce que j'aurai pu avoir, à tout ce que j'ai perdu...

À la nuit tombée, les portes s'ouvrirent et tu apparus, enfin ton corps... Ce n'était définitivement pas toi. Je le voyais simplement à son regard sur moi, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle était venue me tuer... J'allai donc crever de ta main ? La pire mort que je pouvais avoir...

« Je ne veux pas me battre d'accord. » Me dis-tu...

Et là, je me rendis compte que même après avoir planifié les centaines de façons dont je pourrais la tuer... J'en étais incapable. Ça restait ton corps après tout. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Elle me rappelait tellement toi, tout ce que j'avais perdu... Comment est-ce possible d'être amoureux à ce point?

« Pourquoi es-tu là? » lui demandais-je simplement , retenant encore mes larmes.

« Parce qu'on doit tous les deux faire en sorte de vivre avec ça et que j'espérais qu'on pourrait s'entre aider pour le surmonter. »

Je baissai le regard, je ne pouvais pas... C'était inimaginable... Tu étais là devant moi, mais tu n'étais plus là quand même... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face, pas la regarder...Comment c'était possible ?

Je pleurai encore... Je souhaitais qu'elle en finisse au plus vite.

Quelqu'un arriva et elle parut surprise: son père et Murphy.

« T'as étais cherché mon père? » Demanda-t-elle à Murphy, énervée.

« Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. »

Elle le regarda, presque admirative... Elle était clairement attirée par Murphy ... brrrrr il ne manquait plus que ça!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » lui demanda Russell.

« Je nous sauve! Il sait que tu as tué Clarke, et contrairement au serpent derrière toi, il ne s'en remettra pas. »

« Assez! » lui ordonna-t-il, en colère. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Es-tu devenue si insensible au point d'oublier ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes? » ... 2 jours que nous étions là et il avait déjà compris, c'était donc si évident que ça ? il me regarda : « Je sais que tu souffres. Je sais que tu veux te venger, je le voudrais aussi. On avait une chance de ramener notre fille et on là prise. On n'a pas pensé aux conséquences... »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu ... » s'agaça Joséphine.

« Tais-toi! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais simplement laisser l'homme parler. » La taquina Murphy.

« Ta gueule Murphy. » Lui répondit-on elle et moi à l'unisson, comme nous l'aurions fait si c'était réellement toi.

Il s'avança alors vers moi: « Je pense que tu devrais l'écouter. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.»

« À ouais tu crois ça? » le provoquais-je.

« Écoutez. » Intervint Russell. « Je ne peux pas faire revenir ton amie, mais je peux garantir votre sécurité à tous. Nous vous apprendront tout ce que vous devez savoir pour survivre sur cette lune. »

J'entendis du mouvement dehors... « Pourquoi notre navette vient juste de décoller? » demandais-je.

« Abby va leur apprendre à faire du sang d'ébène. » M'expliqua ce traitre de Murphy.

« J'imagine qu'elle ignore que sa fille est morte... »

Il baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle l'ignorait. Ta propre mère n'avait pas réalisé que ce n'était plus toi. Étais-je le seul à me soucier réellement de toi à ce point? À te connaitre si bien ? À cibler mon attention sur toi.

Je me tournai vers Russell: « Vous devriez peut-être la tuer aussi. Vous pensez que mon désir de vengeance est fort? Il n'y a qu'une issue possible. »

« Bellamy arrête! Tu veux qu'ils nous tuent tous? Réfléchis! » m'implora Murphy. Mais je m'en fichais... Tu étais morte... plus rien ne m'importait.

Joséphine se précipita vers moi, mais au lieu de me tuer, elle me détacha. Je ne réfléchis alors pas et fonça droit vers son père pour l'étouffer. A cet instant, je pensai simplement à te venger, en laissant ma rage parler, laissant mon coeur parler. L'ancien Bellamy était revenu, celui qui fait passer son coeur avant sa tête.

Murphy essaya de m'en empêcher, mais pas elle.

« Désoler papa. Tu vois ils ne connaissent que la violence. Si tu dois le tuer, fais-le. Mais que la violence s'arrête là. » Sérieusement ? Elle comptait vraiment me laisser tuer son père? « Oeil pour oeil. »

Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire ça. Ça s'imposa à moi. Tu m'en aurais empêché de toute tes forces...sachant que ça m'aurait plongé dans les ténèbres et que je n'aurai pu remonter. Et ça ne t'aurait pas ramené pour autant. Ils l'auraient surement ressuscité en prenant la vie d'une autre personne.

Je le lâchai... Pas pour elle ni pour eux. Mais pour toi.

« J'accepte votre marché, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire et c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. »

« Sacré retournement! » Elle donna 2 puces de mémoires à Murphy... Voilà donc pourquoi il avait accepté ce marché... l'immortalité!

Ils nous laissèrent retourner au bar et nous annoncions la nouvelle à tout le monde.

Echo arriva plus tard, elle du voir de suite notre mine triste, surtout la mienne.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin, pas envie... J'acceptai poliment son étreinte sans m'y attarder. Elle me regarda ensuite et tout ce que je voyais en elle à présent était la perte de temps qui m'avait empêché d'être près de toi plus tôt, qui t'aurait peut-être sauvé cette nuit-là.

« On attaque quand? » me demanda-t-elle. Ayant surement compris à quel point j'étais blessé.

« On n'attaque pas. » Je me retournai vers les autres et annonçai sans grande conviction: « On fait ce que Clarke aurait voulu. On survit. » Survivre...c'était le mot... car je ne vivrai plus jamais.

La porte de l'étage s'ouvrit. Madi...oh mon dieu. Tu étais tout son monde pour cette petite. Je réalisai soudain qu'avec peut-être ta mère, elle serait la seule personne qui comprendrait l'intensité de ma peine...elle était orpheline à présent et je t'avais promis de veiller sur elle. Je le ferai.

Elle descendit et nous regarda tous sans comprendre notre état...

Ça devait être moi...je pense que j'étais le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. On avait le même manque elle et moi... Mais comment pourrais-je m’occuper d’elle, la rassurer, si je n’étais pas moi même capable de panser mes plaies?

« Madi... » lui dis-je tendrement, au bord des larmes, alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi. Je lui tendis la main et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. « Je dois te parler... » Elle du comprendre à ce moment-là...

Je ne me souviens plus des mots exacts...l'émotion a pris le dessus. Dans ses yeux, je retrouvai ma peine, ma souffrance, mon monde qui s'écroulait. Alors elle se jeta dans mes bras et me pris par le cou...laissant aller ses larmes comme je laissais aller les miennes, mêlant notre chagrin commun. Je la serrai dans mes bras comme je t'aurai serré toi. Cette petite me faisait confiance, je devais être fort pour elle. Mais pas ce soir, non, c'était trop tôt pour être fort. Ce serait sans doute toujours trop tôt.

J'avais pris la bonne décision finalement: pour elle, pour ta fille. Elle devait survivre et je devais honorer ma promesse de la protéger, pour toi. Je me dis alors que l'amour nous rend bons. Peu importe la personne que nous aimons, que cet amour soit partagé ou que la relation soit officielle ou non. L'expérience d'aimer suffit, elle nous transforme. Tu m'avais transformé, tu m'avais rendu meilleur. Je devais m'y accrocher, pas pour moi non, mais pour Madi, pour Jordan…

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là... Je n'allai même pas coucher, je ne pouvais pas partager mon lit avec Echo. Je restais assis sur le banc devant le lac. Regardant le ciel...te cherchant quelque part dans l'univers... J'ai pleuré toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit totalement asséché...et même sans larme, j'avais l'impression de toujours pleurer... on dit qu'on ne peut pas pleurer et penser, car chaque pensée absorbe une larme... Je peux te dire que c'est faux. C'était toute notre éternité qui se déversait dans mes larmes... Combien m'en faudrait-il pour m'apaiser? Je pleurai encore et encore et ça n'y changeait rien... J'avais déjà vécu ça...et pourtant cette fois-ci c'était encore plus dur. Je t'ai perdu pour te retrouver ...pour encore te perdre! Qu'avais-je fait de si horrible pour mériter une peine aussi intense. L'univers se jouait-il de moi à ce point? Le méritais-je?

Peu importe... j'étais fini, fichu, mort de l'intérieur, pour de bon. Je survivrai pour Madi, voilà tout. Cette nuit, je pouvais pleurer, te pleurer... Demain, je devrai être fort, demain je devrai encore une fois montrer l'exemple...et ça m'épuisai tellement. La vie m'épuisait, je ne savais pas comment trouver la force de continuer sans toi.


	72. You only care about Clarke

Le lendemain, je pris Miller avec moi pour aller voir Russell, on devait construire ce fichu bouclier au plus vite pour partir d'ici. Je ne supportais plus de vivre entouré de ces gens..De ce corps vide de toi. Je devais prendre de la distance au plus vite.

« En réparation pour le meurtre de Clarke, vous nous construirez le bouclier ». Elle entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là et je ne pu que baisser les yeux pour ne pas avoir à la regarder...

« La mère et l'enfant sont d'accord? » me répondit-il?

« Je m'en occupe... Ça prendra combien de temps?»

Elle attira l'attention sur elle avant que Russell ne puisse me répondre: « Un moment ma chérie. »

J'avais le regard baissé, mais mes yeux se dirigèrent tout de même instinctivement vers toi, vers elle...vers ton bras pour être exact, et ton doigt, qui tapotait dessus...

Je regardais plus intensément...du morse!

Russell me parlait, mais je n'écoutais plus...

Je pris note de ses gestes sur un carnet... Et quand je réussis à décrypter le message... Oh mon dieu... L'espoir...Cette petite étincelle de vie qui reprenait en moi…

Je levai alors les yeux vers elle... En tremblant. Peut-être que finalement... Oui, je ne devais pas baisser les bras si vite, pas pour toi! On ne savait pas grand-chose sur cette technologie après tout!

« Bellamy? » Russell me sortit de mes pensées. « On est d'accord? »

« Ouais, pour l'instant... »

« Je vais ordonner la construction... »

Je ne répondis pas à fit signe à Miller de me suivre.

Une fois seul à seul avec Miller, je lui expliquai... « Hey, tu te souviens quand Pike nous a appris le morse? »

« J'ai dormi pendant ces cours donc. »

« Joséphine tapait un mot en morse sur son bras. »

Je lui montrai mes notes et mis les lettres à côté du code: VIVANTE

« Et ça veut dire quoi? »

« Ça veut dire que Clarke est vivante! Et on va la ramener! » lui dis-je avec un immense sourire plein d'espoir! Je ferai tout pour te ramener! TOUT. Finalement, la vie allait peut-être encore le coup d'être vécue! Je ne baisserai pas les bras. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Et si je devais réduire Sanctum en cendre pour ça alors soit!

Je fis vite réunir tout le monde au bar pour qu'on puisse en parler le plus discrètement possible et trouver le moyen de te récupérer au plus vite en faisant sortir cette Joséphine de ton corps. Tout le monde sauf Murphy et Emori, en qui je ne faisais plus confiance. Raven était la mieux placée pour trouver la solution, mais elle était avec Abby sur le vaisseau mère. Madi semblait stressée, très angoissée.

« Hey, on va la ramener. » La rassurais-je autant pour elle que pour moi. Elle hocha la tête.

Je continuai à exposer mon plan: « Quand le vaisseau atterrit, on attend dans le champ avec Joséphine. Une fois à bord, Abby, Raven et Jackson iront travailler dessus. »

« Et si le bouclier est actif? » questionna Miller.

« Alors Joséphine mourra. »

« Ça les motivera... » admis-je, même si ce n'était pas une option.

« Et pour Delilah? » demanda Jordan. « Si Clarke est encore en vie alors peut-être qu'elle aussi. » Puis il ajouta en me regardant, comprenant que ce n'était pas dans mes priorités... « Tu ne te soucis uniquement que Clarke. »

Il n'avait pas tord...je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un coup d'oeil à Echo pour voir sa réaction...elle regardait Jordan, je sais qu'elle pensait la même chose...

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » mentis-je. « Mais pour l'instant on doit uniquement s'inquiéter de Clarke. Si on pose trop de questions les Primes... »

Madi me coupa: « Ils ne sauront rien si on les tue. »

Je la regardai, interloqué... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. J'avais bien conscience du besoin de vengeance et la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Je ne sais que trop bien le vide que ça laisse de te perdre... Mais Madi était sage, elle avait la flamme en elle. Impossible qu'elle pense comme ça…

Elle m'expliqua encore en voyant mon regard inquiet: « On prend la tête de Sanctum en tuant les Primes et on sauve Clarke dans leur labo. »

Je compris alors: « C'est ton idée ou celle de Sheidheda? »

« Peu importe, l'important c'est que ça fonctionne. » Me répondit-elle. « J'ai surveillé Miranda, on la tue et on laisse son corps. Ils penseront que c'est les enfants de Gabriel et paniqueront, s'enfermeront dans le grand hall de leur palais. On pourra les y attendre pour en finir. »

Son plan était réfléchi j'avoue... j'ai un instant hésité. Ça pourrait fonctionner plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'on ferait mieux...

Jordan intervint: « On ne tuera pas Delilah. »

« Elle est déjà morte. »

« On n'en sait rien. »

« Tu as raison. Mais ce qu'on sait, c'est que je suis le commandant ...Echo aime mon plan. N'est-ce pas espionne? » lui lança-t-elle en la fixant.

Echo sourit: « Un peu agressif pour la situation...mais ça pourrait fonctionner...si on tue tous leurs sujets, qui nous en voudra d'avoir tué leurs dieux? »

Madi souffla puis sembla voir quelque chose : « On est prêts. »

« Non, on ne l'est pas... » la contrait-je. Je t'avais promis de la protéger, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire en la protégeant d'elle même. « Gaia serait d'accord avec ça si elle était là. On doit seulement trouver le moyen de faire venir Clarke jusqu'au vaisseau... »

« Et pour Murphy et Emori? » questionna Jackson

« Pour l'instant on ne leur dit rien. »

« Même à Emori? » me demanda Echo, surprise.

« Elle doit être de son côté. Quand il sera temps de partir, on les prendra avec nous même si on doit recourir à la force. »

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Emori vint me demander un des colliers électriques du vaisseau. Elle paraissait étrange, et encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Echo. C'était comme si elle regretta quelque chose, comme si elle se posait des questions. Comme si elle hésitait en regardant Echo... Elle m'expliqua que le collier servirait pour le bouclier, mais ...je ne sais pas.

Elle allait partir quand elle se ravisa...me rappelant.

« Bellamy...Clarke est en vie... Tu le savais déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Parce que je suis avec John. » Comprit-elle par elle même. « Peu importe, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu penses que tu as du temps? Ils comptent l'effacer aujourd'hui! C'est à ça que va servir le collier. »

Je partis directement en direction des autres, Emori sur mes pas.

« On y va ? » me demanda Echo.

« On doit trouver un plan pour récupérer Clarke tout de suite...mais sans tuer... Où est Madi? » C'était surement trop tard. Madi avait déjà son plan en tête et se fichait d'avoir notre autorisation. Elle avait profité de ma conversation avec Emori pour filer en douce...

Aussi je réalisai au regard d'Echo pourquoi Emori paraissait si étrange juste avant, en la regardant... Elle hésitait à me dire à propos de Clarke...et elle avait hésité à cause d'Echo, ça tombait sous le sens en fait. Heureusement elle était à priori plus loyale envers moi.

On se sépara donc en 2 groupes, l'un s'occuperait de Joséphine, l'autre de Madi. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ici faire n'importe quoi, mais il y avait urgence te concernant.

Emori appâta donc Joséphine à la limite du bouclier en volant le collier tant désiré. Comme attendu, celle-ci ne tarda pas à la rejoindre en moto...avec Murphy.

Murphy essaya de rallier Emori à sa cause... Il déchanta vite quand Echo et moi avons fait notre apparition et qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège...et aussi que je ne lui pardonnerai pas aussi vite d'avoir essayé de réellement te tuer.

Alors qu'il était encore sous le choc...c'est Joséphine qui prit la parole : « Ohhh génial... Vous savez je vous admire vraiment. Si les autres Primes avaient votre cran, on croulerait sous les hôtes et tout ça serait inutile. Mais malheureusement, c'est nécessaire. Je vais vous rappeler les faits pour que vous puissiez réfléchir convenablement: oui Clarke est en vie, mais le cerveau qu'on se partage est en train de mourir. Donc à moins que vous soyez neurochirurgien ce corps va mourir dans quelques heures pas dans quelques jours. Et son esprit n'est pas sauvegardé. »

Echo lui répondit: « En fait, notre neurochirurgien est en route. »

Ça la décontenança...Murphy lui expliqua: « Jackson. »

Elle avait peur, mais elle essaya de ne faire rien paraitre en rien... « OK, peut-être. Imaginons qu'il sache le faire, c'est impossible, mais admettons. Vous allez opérer où ? Ici? Dans un champ? »

Je pris à mon tour la parole pour la faire taire et lui enlever son air supérieur...qui ne te ressemblait pas: « En fait on comptait utiliser l'un des 14 centres de recherches signalés sur la carte que ton père nous a donnés. »

Elle souffla, mais tenta à nouveau... « Et bien dommage que le bouclier soit encore actif. »

« Et bien c'est là qu'on utilise l'IEM... » continuais-je.

Emori s'avança vers le bouclier... Murphy voulut la retenir, mais Josephine l'attrapa et lui place un couteau sous la gorge en s'excusant et demanda à Emori de s'écarter du bouclier.

Emori posa l'IEM par terre comme Joséphine lui demanda.

Je lui dis: « Tu crois qu'on se soucis de ce traitre? »

Emori me regarda surprise…

Joséphine me répondit: « Je pense que vous ne devriez pas, mais je crois que c'est le cas...et ça, c'est un nouvel épisode de 'il n'y a pas de bon choix.' ..Clarke adorerait ça! Soit vous laissez Murphy mourir en tentant de la sauver et vous déclarez une guerre à mon père. Soit on reste amis et on vit heureux à jamais. Prenez une minute pour réfléchir.»

On se regarda tous, mais ma décision était déjà prise... Toi. S'il y avait la moindre chance de te sauvais, je la saisirai. Tu étais ma priorité.

L'alarme retentit soudain.

« Ça, ce n'est pas bon pour vous... Laissez tomber maintenant et on oublie tout. » Ordonna-t-elle une dernière fois.

« On n'y arrivera pas sans Jackson », souffla Echo en lâchant l'affaire un peu trop rapidement.

C'est là que Murphy changea d'avis... Il savait surement qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'être de notre côté, que je ne renoncerais jamais. Et je pense aussi qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Emori le voit en traitre s'il devait mourir.

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Trouvez Gabriel, il s'est enfui dans la forêt, Ryker l'a aidé. »

Joséphine essaya de le contrer, mais à sa tête, je compris que l'idée de Murphy lui faisait peur: « Gabriel est parti il y a 70 ans. Il aurait 106 ans aujourd'hui donc doit être mort! »

« Alors pourquoi ça a l'air de t'inquiéter... », lui demanda Echo qui avait remarqué la même chose que moi.

On entendit les motos des gardes arriver alors que Joséphine la regardait sans répondre.

Echo ordonna à Emori de préparer l'IEM pour désactiver le bouclier.

Joséphine entailla la jambe de Murphy pour essayer de faire diversion... « Oublie l'éternité. »

Echo se chargea de combattre Joséphine pour que je puisse la maitriser, Emori se précipita vers Murphy, mais expliqua comment faire pour éteindre le bouclier. Echo s'en chargea.

« Occupe-toi de Clarke je m'occupe des autres. Quand la navette atterrira, on vous rejoindra. »

« C'est vraiment un plan stupide... », me dit Joséphine, à bout de souffle. « Si on fait ça, les enfants de Gabriel nous tueront et mon père tuera le reste d'entre vous. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux? » me lança-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux... Elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était justement la chose à ne pas faire. Alors que je plongeais mes yeux dans les tiens, dans les siens en fait... je réalisai que oui, c'était ce que je voulais, si ça signifiait te retrouver, retrouver ton esprit, ton âme. Je ne vivrai pas sans toi. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre...

Echo désactiva le bouclier et je me précipitai avec toi à l'extérieur. Joséphine se débattait, mais je tirai de toute mes forces pour qu'elle me suive. Je ne voulais pas heurter ton corps, je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal même si je savais que ce n'était pas toi.

À l'orée de la forêt, je me retournai vers Echo: « Sois prudente. »

« Sauve Clarke. » Me répondit-elle simplement, sachant bien que c'était mon unique mission, la seule qui m'importait réellement. Et je courus vers la forêt en t’empoignant.

Je réalisai soudain à quel point Echo m'était loyale.. Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'amour qu'elle ressentait réellement, mais elle m'était loyale. Je ne pouvais dire le contraire. Elle savait, elle savait à quel point tu comptais pour moi, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais te remplacer et que je t'aimais bien plus qu'il était humainement possible d'aimer quelqu'un... Elle le savait oui, j'en étais sur...et pourtant, non seulement elle ne s'est pas mise en travers de mon chemin, mais en plus, elle m'a aidé à te sauver, à te ramener... Même si ça signifiait surement que je m'éloignerais de plus en plus d'elle... Voir même que notre relation se terminerait bientôt. Je l'admire pour cela.


	73. I won't let you die

On marcha donc dans la forêt, droit devant. J'étais persuadé que les enfants de Gabriel finiraient par nous trouver. La nuit tomba assez rapidement...ou bien n'avais-je tout simplement plus conscience du temps...chaque minute de perdue était une minute de trop où je risquais de te perdre à jamais, et je ne pouvais pas revivre ça.

« Arrête de te débattre! »

«Tu ne comprends rien! Tu vas nous tuer tous les 3, sans parler du reste de tes amis quand mon père va l'apprendre. Est-ce que Clarke en vaut la peine ? » me dit-elle alors que la nuit venait de tombée.

Bien sûr que tu en valais la peine. Ce n'était pas une question à me poser. J'avais bien conscience que je mettais la vie de tout le monde en danger, la vie de Madi, de mes amis, de ma famille ... Mais tu en valais la peine, c'était le cas de le dire, tu valais toutes les peines du monde, car toutes ces peines additionnées n'étaient rien comparer à celle de vivre dans un monde où tu n'étais plus. Te perdre une seconde fois m'avait une fois de plus fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas concevoir un futur sans toi.

Tu trébuchas une fois de plus et te mis à convulser... Je paniquais. Je courus vers elle et lui soutenus la tête comme si c'était bien toi à l'intérieur de ton corps... Je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir à ce point et j'avais peur qu'il soit trop tard... Elle finit par se calmer, mais elle saignait du nez, j'étais tétanisé. Je lui essuyai le sang qui coulait de son nez avec la même délicatesse que je l'aurais fait pour toi... Elle avait peur, je le ressentais. Et ça ne me rassurait pas.

« C'est de pire en pire, ramène-moi » me fit-elle remarquer en me suppliant.

« Si je le fais, tu utiliseras l'IEM et tu tueras Clarke... » Dans les 2 cas, tu mourrais. La seule chance que j'avais de te retrouver était de continuer. « Je te l'ai dit c'est hors de question! » lui fis-je comprendre.

« Les enfants de Gabriel ne t'aideront pas. Quand ils sauront pour moi, ils ne détruiront pas que ma puce. Ils me couperont la tête il ne te restera plus rien.» Je savais qu'elle avait surement raison, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer et regarder dans tes yeux sans l'étincelle que j'y trouvais d'habitude me le confirmais...alors je m'entaillai le doigt et lui mis de mon sang sur son front pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent pour le sang d'ébène.

« Dans ce cas, assurons-nous qu'ils ne découvrent rien. »

Je vis à son visage qu'elle commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir, mais elle tenta tout de même de me rappeler à la raison: « Écoute, j'ignore ce qu'on t'a appris sur ton tas de ferraille, mais chez moi, quand on t'avertit d'un danger, tu écoutes! » Elle n'avait juste pas encore conscience que tu étais justement ma raison...et qu'elle me l'avait arrachée... Il ne me restait plus que mon coeur.

« Chez nous aussi, sauf si les gens auxquels on tient sont en danger. Alors on fait ce qu'il faut! Allez avance!» Je la relevai.

« Les gens auxquels tu tiens ont des ennuis! » me rappela-t-elle... « Mais je crois que tu tiens bien plus à elle qu'aux autres. » Enfin elle comprenait... Elle était pourtant dans ta tête, elle voyait tes souvenirs non ? N'avais-tu donc pas toi même compris que tu étais une des 2 personnes pour qui j'étais prêt à tout risquer?

« Tais-toi! » lui répondis-je simplement, je ne voulais pas entrer dans ce type de conversation, pas avec elle, pas là.

À cet instant, les enfants de Gabriel nous ont trouvés. Je leur demandais de voir Gabriel en échange d'informations, mais ils ne voulurent rien savoir... Ils nous bâillonnèrent, nous attachèrent et nous mirent des sacs sur la tête pour nous emmener. C'était mal engagé, mais il restait peut-être de l'espoir après tout, au moins nous nous rapprochons de mon but.

Ils nous enlevèrent les sacs une fois dans une grotte. Je retentais de leur dire que j'avais des informations pour Gabriel, mais ils m'ignoraient et Joséphine n'arrêtait pas de les provoquer. Elle les mettait à bout de nerfs, elle était douée pour ça. Alors je lâchais:

« Ils peuvent créer des hôtes. Autant qu'ils veulent. » Ils ne me croyaient pas dans un premier temps, mais l'un d'eux voulut en savoir plus...

« Développe où ton amie crève. »

« Je ne crois pas non, si tu la touches je ne dirai rien. »

« On a les moyens de te faire parler. »

« Peut-être, mais d'ici là les 12 primes seront revenues, seul Gabriel aura les détails. »

« Ils étaient 13 .»

"Enchainez-les », ordonna-t-il. « Si le vieil homme ne répond pas, alors vous mourrez. »

Ils sortirent et nous laissèrent seuls dans la grotte...j'entendis des bruits de radios. Ils essayaient de le joindre. Peut-être que mon plan allait marcher après tout. Peut-être que j'avais raison de tout miser sur ce plan...

« Les radios ne fonctionnent pas ici. » M'expliqua Joséphine. Je ne supportai toujours pas de la regarder... de te regarder toi, mais tu n'étais plus 'mon toi'.

« Et ils ne le savent pas? »

« Elles ne fonctionnent qu'un seul endroit. » Elle sembla étrange d'un coup... posa sa tête contre la roche, l'air nostalgique, ça ne lui ressemblait pas...et ça ne te ressemblais définitivement pas, tu n'étais jamais si dramatique, tu savais être patiente, contenir tes émotions... je ne le savais que trop bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« S'ils l'appellent, ça signifie qu'il est toujours vivant. » Elle le disait comme si elle espérait qu'il le soit... Il représentait beaucoup pour elle, ça se voyait. Elle n'avait jamais montré qu'elle avait des sentiments, même pas envers son père... là c'était différent. Avec cette intonation dans sa voix, cette émotion soudaine, elle te ressemblait tout d'un coup.

« Il s'est passé quoi entre vous? »

Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit... « Quoi? On est amis maintenant? »

« Aucune chance... » lui répondis-je avec dégout, ce qui sembla la décevoir.

Elle tourna la tête puis m'expliqua finalement: « Je suis amoureuse de Gabriel depuis 236 ans, et ça fait 70 ans qu'il veut me tuer... Tu sais ...les relations de couples! » Je hochai la tête ... Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Je comprenais qu'il puisse vouloir la tuer...elle était super agaçante! Mais être amoureux de quelqu'un pendant 236 ans ...waouh! Nous n'étions peut-être pas si différents...cela faisait 133 ans que j'étais tombé sous ton charme et je savais que je pourrais vivre des siècles et des siècles sans que mon amour ne s'effrite.

Je remarquai alors que son doigt bougeait...du morse encore. Elle regarda à son tour et compris également... « Du morse ? Elle est rusée j'avoue....B.O.U.H.O.U ... » Elle ria légèrement ... « c'est pas sympa. » Tu te moquais d'elle ...tu étais sur le point de mourir, mais tu prenais le temps de te moquer... Je n'osais m'imaginer ce qu'il se passait entre vous deux dans votre esprit. J'espérais que tu ne te laissais pas faire et que tu te battais comme une lionne.

J'eus alors une révélation... tu venais de réagir à ce qu'elle avait dit... J'essayais de contenir l'espoir dans ma voix en te demandant: « Elle peut nous entendre? »

« Ça en a tout l'air...le mur entre nos esprits est en train de disparaître... » Je la regardai, je la regardai à présent comme si elle était réellement toi, comme si tu pouvais sentir mon regard rassurant... « Quand ça arrivera, elle mourra, je serai téléchargée et adieu à ton amie la tueuse. »

Je ne réfléchis pas, mais je lui ordonnai: « Je veux lui parler. » Je savais que je te sauverais... Je ne savais pas encore comment, ni quand, mais je te ramènerai, et pour le moment le plus important c'était que tu pouvais m'entendre.

« Il faudrait que je lui laisse le contrôle donc non. »

« Mais elle peut m'entendre?»

« Oui elle le peut.»

Mon coeur s'emballa soudain à l'idée que j'avais une chance, peut-être la dernière, de te dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Comment te dire en quelques mots, en ayant cette usurpatrice avec nous, que l'idée de ta mort m'avait également tué de l'intérieur, que je ne voyais pas ma vie sans toi, que j'aimais sans condition ni jugement? Comment te transmettre ses sentiments refoulés pendant trop longtemps?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda exaspérée...tu étais là, mais ce n'était pas toi... Non, définitivement pas.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-lui ce que tu as à dire... » J'allais le dire, vraiment... Il le fallait...je plongeai mes yeux dans les tiens...mais ce n'était vraiment pas toi! Je ne pouvais pas balancer ça comme ça là, dans ces conditions, après avoir attendu et patienté autant d'années...non, j'aurai une autre occasion, une plus belle! J'en étais convaincu. J'avais une raison de plus de me battre pour te sauver. Et je ne voulais pas que Joséphine et son humour sadique vient gâcher ce merveilleux moment que j'attendais depuis tant d'années. Alors je relâchai la pression et te dit simplement...avec toute la conviction nécessaire: « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir! »

Elle parut étonnée, déçue... Avait-elle compris ce que je voulais vraiment dire, mais était-elle étonnée que finalement je me sois ravisé...ou était-elle déçue de se rendre compte qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois?

On ne dit rien de plus...ce n'était pas utile...

Je m'assis pour patienter en espérant qu'ils soient assez rapides pour que ton cerveau tienne le coup.

Les minutes passaient et je perdais patience...plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je risquais de te perdre et je ne l'accepterai pas.

Je commençai à essayer de tirer sur les chaines, mais c'était sans succès...

Joséphine me regarda...avec ce qui me semblait être de l'admiration...elle souriait, amusée...ça me perturbait.

Je me retournai: « Quoi? »

« Mon père a eu tort de vous accueillir. Tout ce temps consacré à construire un sanctuaire pour la race humaine et il le détruit, à cause de la chose la plus humaine qu'il existe: l'amour... » expliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard appuyé. Pas de doute elle avait compris compris. Je tournai la tête. Avais-tu également compris ? Avais-tu compris que tu étais ma moitiés? L'autre partie de mon âme, l'énergie qu'il me manquait, ma partie de puzzle qui me rendait complet?

Alors elle continua: « Qui pourrait lui en vouloir? Je suis géniale! C'est juste... » Elle me regarda encore... « Il aurait dû voir que ça allait mal finir... Je peux dire ça parce que j'en sais beaucoup sur toi à présent. »

« Ah bon ? » ...finis-je par lui répondre.

« Oui...prenons Clarke et toi par exemple... » Elle se redressa pour mieux me faire face est me sourit avec son air supérieur...elle me provoquait ... « En voilà une étrange relation n'est-ce pas? » Je la regardais toujours, me demandant où elle allait en venir, si elle allait finir par dévoiler ce qu'on savait tous les deux, mais dont nous n'avions jamais posé les mots dessus ou si elle allait respecter ce secret tacitement conservé... « D'abord, tu veux de la tuer pour sauver ton cul .. » Je détournai le regard et lever les yeux aux cieux... Mauvaise interprétation! Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer! Jamais réellement en tout cas! «Même si ça voulait signifiait un génocide de ton propre peuple sur l'arche...et ensuite vous devenez meilleurs amis...liés par le génocide du Mont Weather... »Elle fit semblent de baisser un levier comme nous l'avions fait cette nuit-là, ce jour où je n'avais pas voulu que tu prennes cette responsabilité seule...où je t'avais soutenu dans cet affreux choix... « Ensemble » imita-t-elle ironiquement? « Tu l'enfermes, elle t'enferme, tu la laisses sur terre, elle te laisse mourir dans l'arène de combat...c'est épuisant sérieusement... »

« À qui le dis-tu... » laissais-je échapper. On avait perdu tellement de temps, fait tellement d'erreur nous éloignant l'un de l'autre...mais au final, on s'est toujours retrouvé! Toujours. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus liés... On se pardonnait toujours...

Joséphine était en train de démontrait ce que tout le monde avait surement remarqué... Elle était dans ta tête depuis 2 jours et connaissais déjà tout de nous, tout de moi... Soudain, elle m'agaça beaucoup moins, je me surpris même à éprouver de la compassion pour elle.

« Tu as tord de penser que ça finira mal... » lui dis-je. « D'abord, tu retrouveras ta puce mémoire et je l'utiliserai pour faire la paix avec ton père. » C'était possible. Elle n'était peut-être pas obligée de mourir.

« Ta confiance en toi est touchante... » Au vu de son sourire charmeur, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle flirtait avec moi si on n'essayait pas de s'entretuer... Elle savait que je n'étais pas insensible à ton charme et elle en jouait...mais tu n'avais jamais eu besoin de tout ça.

« Mais malheureusement, mettant de côté toutes les variables, comme par exemple la nouvelle approche de Clarke 'il faut faire mieux ' qui lui interdira d'accepter un accord de paix avec ces voleurs de corps, on va crever ici tous les 3 ... »

« On verra bien... » Je ne lâchais rien.

« OK, là ton assurance commence à m'énerver! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Les enfants de Gabriel revinrent. Je me levai ...

« Bâillonnez-les », ordonna le premier.

On entendit bientôt les motos des gardes de Sanctum. Ils voulurent t'attraper, mais « Ne me touchez pas. » Alors ils te frappèrent et découvrirent ton sang noir. Joséphine n'était vraiment pas maligne.

Je n'étais plus si serein à présent.

« Laissez-la tranquille. » Hurlais-je.

Ils te mirent à genoux et découvrirent ton implant dans ta nuque. « C'est une Prime, détachez-la. » Ils allaient lui/te trancher la tête

« Ne faites pas ça je vous en supplie... » implorai-je. « La puce dans sa tête c'est Joséphine. »

« Ça ne va pas aider! » cria-t-elle.

Je tentai tout même: « Réfléchissez! Aussi longtemps que vous la garderez en vie vous avec un moyen de pression sur Russell. »

« Ce n'est pas une négociation, c'est une guerre, et elle s'achève avec la mort des primes. »

« Attendez! » cria-t-elle. Mais la voix était différente, le ton était différent... C'était toi. Les larmes dans mes yeux me le confirmaient-je, je le savais au plus profond de moi... « Gabriel l'aime. » C'était bien toi. « C'est ce qu'il voudrait? »

« Ne dis pas son nom! » hurla-t-il en levant la hache pour t'abattre. Mais tu en profitas pour lui décocher un coup de pied et te débattre. Tu l'assommas sur la pierre et tranchas la gorge des 2 autres. Je te regardais en souriant, émerveillé et fier ...( oui je sais, tu venais de massacrer 3 personnes à mains nues, mais j'étais si content que ce soit vraiment toi, si ému…).

« Clarke... » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui... » Tu cherchas les clefs des menottes sur l'homme à terre.

« Elle t'a laissé le contrôle? »

« C'était ça ou finir décapitée. »

Tu accourus vers moi pour me détacher... Les autres gardes avaient entendu, peut-être même les gardes de Sanctum...

On n'avait pas le temps pour les retrouvailles.

« On n'a pas le temps, tu dois partir... »T'ordonnais-je en te tenant le poignet.

« Non je ne te laisserai pas. » Me répondis-tu en me regardant dans les yeux...

« Va chercher Gabriel. Pars! Maintenant! » te suppliais-je alors que tu me laissais les clefs des menottes. Je m'en sortirai. J'avais une raison de me battre, la plus belle des raisons.

Tu courus vers l'autre côté de la grotte. Les gardes te coururent après , m'ignorant totalement, ça me laissait le temps de m'échapper et de savourer le fait que tu étais bien là ...pour le moment. Même si c'était loin d'être déjà gagné...je ne pouvais effacer le sourire sur mon visage. J'avais une chance, je la saisirai... Tu étais vivante, dans ton corps... Je me sentais revivre pour de bon. Je ne lâcherai rien. J'irai jusqu'au bout, j'étais si prêt du but. 


	74. I'm not letting you go

Je sortis de la grotte et attaqua un des gardes de Sanctum qui était en retrait. Je m'empressai de changer mes vêtements contre les siens et de prendre son casque. C'était la meilleure couverture possible et je savais qu'ils seraient sur tes traces. J'avais alors une impression de déjà vu: moi revêtant les vêtements Azgeda pour venir à ta rescousse... C'était des centaines d'années plus tôt mais ça ne me paraissait étrangement pas si loin.

On te retrouva en effet...enfin on la retrouva. Étant donné qu'elle a appelé à l'aide alors qu'elle était avec ma soeur...ma soeur? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là...bref je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder. Ma soeur donc t'accompagnait, t'avait apparemment retrouvé dans une grotte alors que tu avais perdu connaissance. Elle était avec l'un des enfants de Gabriel qui paraissait bien plus intelligent que les autres.

La chef des gardes ordonna de pointer les armes contre Octavia et l'homme. Octavia posa son arme sans riposter...de plus en plus étrange. Elle avait l'air différente... L'homme expliqua:

« Elle a besoin d'un médecin. Si je ne l'opère pas rapidement elle va mourir. »

Effectivement tu semblais vraiment mal en point.

« Fin de la discussion...tuez la fille, arrêtez Gabriel et ramenez-la-moi. » Ordonnas-tu. Gabriel...ça expliquait donc pourquoi il voulait te soigner au plus vite.

Ils allaient abattre Octavia, mais je tirai le premier et enleva mon casque. J'avais abattu les 3 gardes, il ne restait plus que celle qui tenait Joséphine que je visais. Elle posa son arme par terre, comprenant que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à tirer.

« Bellamy... » Octavia paru soulagée, heureuse et couru vers moi pour m'enlacer...

« Bien sûr que c'est lui... » pesta Joséphine en voulant dire que ça ne pouvait être que moi.

Octavia pleurait dans mon cou... Je lui tapotai le dos amicalement, je n'arrivai pas à faire plus. Je l'avais quitté tellement en colère quelques jours seulement avant...et je devais me concentrer sur toi.

Elle se détacha, déçue de ma froideur.

« Emmene-là. » Demandais-je à Gabriel.

Il te pris dans ses bras : « Je ne sens plus mes jambes... » paniqua Joséphine.

« On doit se presser... » il te porta et se mis à courir.

« Je vous suis. »

Octavia resta près de moi et je menaça la garde: « Retourne à Sanctum, dit à Russell que s'il touche aux miens il ne reverra jamais sa fille. »

Elle sembla hésiter, mais partit finalement.

Une fois seul, Octavia tenta une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher de moi, mais je l'ignorai et avança rejoindre Gabriel... Ma seule préoccupation était de te sauver, et le temps jouait contre nous.

On arriva dans la tente de Gabriel, il l'installa sur une table d'opération et brancha une multitude d'appareils pour surveiller tes constantes. Il réussit à pouvoir cerner les 2 différentes ondes cérébrales...la tienne, et la sienne. Tu étais encore là. Joséphine tremblait de plus en plus.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tenir près d'elle, près de toi. Gabriel semblait perturbé de se trouver en sa présence... Il l'aimait encore. Il ne cautionnait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais il l'aimait, c'était évident. Je le comprenais tellement. Je me sentis de suite étrangement familier avec lui.

« Comment sa conscience a survécu? » demanda-t-il.

Joséphine lui répondit faiblement: « Elle a un maillage neuronal dans la tête. Son esprit s'y est attaché pendant la procédure. C'est cool hein? » sourit-elle en tremblant. Gabriel lui sourit en retour. Leur proximité, leur regard, ça me mettait mal à l'aise...c'était encore ton corps! Je ne supportais toujours pas que ton regard se pose sur un autre comme ça...même si ce n'était pas réellement le tien. Et j'espérais surtout qu'elle ne réussisse pas à faire changer Gabriel d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? » lui demandais-je pour mettre fin à leur connexion...

« Une fois la puce retirée, pansez la plaie et je la ranimerai. »

« Tu vas arrêter son coeur? » sembla s'inquiéter ma soeur.

« C'est la mort qui obligera son esprit à se sauvegarder sur le disque. Alors je l'enlèverai et la ranimerai. »

Je posai encore mes yeux sur ton corps qui était à bout... « Et on pourra récupérer Clarke. » Dis-je plein d’espoir.

Joséphine se tourna vers moi et sourit... « Elle avait raison de dépendre de toi. »

Je détournai le regard... Tu comptais sur moi ...Tu savais que j'étais celui qui ne t'abandonnerai pas.

« Crois-le ou non, nous sommes amies maintenant. »

Elle rit.

« On verra ça si vous avez l'occasion de vous rencontrer dans le monde réel. »

Elle souffla.

« Le monde réel? » s'étonna Gabriel.

« Oui, après tout ça j'utiliserai sa puce pour négocier la paix. »

Il ne répondit pas...

Octavia lui demanda: « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Il sait ce que ça veut dire: je serai encore ressuscitée, et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir prendre encore une vie innocente. » Expliqua Joséphine...

Octavia et moi le regardions, attendons une réponse. Mais au lieu de ça. Il s'approcha d'elle sans dire un mot, pris son poignet et se préparer à la piquer...

Elle continua alors: « Eh oui, c'est là tout le problème, car dans le sommeil de la mort, quels rêves peuvent-ils nous venir? »

Elle le regardait amoureusement... Je craignais vraiment qu'il change d'avis. Je connaissais que trop bien ce regard et quand il m'était adressé, je ne répondais plus de rien...A sa place, je n'aurais jamais pu te sacrifier...je levais les yeux au ciel et je sentis ma soeur être aussi embarrassée que moi.

Joséphine continua encore. « Mais pour toi, ce n'était pas un problème, le vieil homme. »

« Non, ça l'était, tu te trompes. » Lui répondit-il ému...

Elle leva un peu la tête pour lui parler plus intensément: « Tu sais qu'il y a une alternative...si tu me laisses ce corps, personne d'autre n'aura à mourir. »

Bon ça suffit maintenant... On perdait du temps et surtout elle risquait de le faire changer d'avis: « Assez discuté. Fais-le. » Lui dis-je.

Joséphine ne s'arrêta pas pour autant: « Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Mais j'ignore si tu me hais de les avoir faits. »

Il remua tendrement la tête: « Je ne pourrai jamais te haïr. »

Elle parut apaisée: « Je sais... On peut encore être ensemble mon amour...» Elle lui attrapa le bras... « On peut retirer nos puces comme tu le voulais. » Octavia et moi détournions le regard, agacés, inquiets qu'elle arrive à ses fins... « On vieillirait heureux ensemble. »

Gabriel pleurait...il lui dit finalement: « Je t'ai aimé pendant des siècles » elle rit et le regarda pleine d'espoir... Mon coeur se figea, jetais tétanisé à l'idée qu'il change d'avis...mais aussi, je les comprenais, je le comprenais... Ils n'étaient pas si différents de nous, exception faite qu'ils avaient eu la chance de vivre leur amour pendant plusieurs années... Je l'enviais de pouvoir lui dire tout ça...droit dans ses yeux...même si ce n'était pas réellement toi. Je l'enviais...

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, comme s'il avait compris sans même me connaitre ni me regarder... Il continua à son attention: « Notre temps est passé. Je dois te laisser partir maintenant... »Et il la piqua. « La mort est la vie... », lui chuchotât-il alors qu'elle s'éteignait.

Il a extrait la puce et m'a demandé de panser la plaie. Ce que je m'empressai de faire délicatement, avec l'aide de ma soeur. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir ton corps sans vie, inerte, une seule minute de plus.

« On doit la réanimer. » Expliqua-t-il en te donnant une piqure d'adrénaline dans le coeur.

Les moniteurs ne bougeaient pas, ton coeur ne battait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas? » lui demandais-je en panique.

Il regarda le moniteur qui surveillait les activités neuronales: il y avait toujours 2 lignes actives...

Mais ton coeur ne battait plus...

Gabriel essaya de m'expliquer, mais les mots résonnaient dans mon cerveau sans que je ne puisse réellement les reconnaître... « Je suis désolé, mais son cerveau ne pouvait plus supporter deux esprits... » J'étais pétrifié, terrorisé, une intense nausée commençait à monter... les larmes emplissaient mes yeux et brouillaient mon cerveau, comme une coquille vide sans envie ni raison. Pas encore non, pas après tout ça ...

C'est Octavia qui prit la parole à ma place et demanda: « De quoi tu parles? Fais quelque chose... » Gabriel ne bougea pas... Elle lança un regard vers le moniteur avec les 2 lignes actives: « Elles sont toutes les deux encore là! » Comprit-elle. J'entendais ces mots, mais j'étais perdu dans mon chagrin.

Je regardais toujours ton corps inerte... Je contemplais ce que je risquais encore une fois de perdre, pour de bon... Je ne le supporterai pas, pas une troisième fois. Cette fois je n'y survivrai pas.

Gabriel expliqua: « L'activité neuronale se poursuit un peu après la mort... Mais quand la tête cesse de dire au coeur de battre, c'est fini. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, essayant de comprendre les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer... la tête et coeur...c'est tout ce que j'avais compris, et ça suffit à me sortir de mon état de transe. La tête n'était rien sans le coeur et vice versa. Je n'étais rien sans toi et à cet instant, tu n'étais rien sans moi. Je devais te ramener. C'était possible. C'était à mon tour de devenir ta tête, de réanimer ton coeur. Et s'il fallait prendre le mien pour te le donner je le ferais sans hésiter. Je préférai vivre à travers toi que vivre dans un univers où tu n'étais pas. Je finirai par mourir de chagrin.

Je regardai ton doux visage, tes traits si parfaits, mon coeur débordait d'amour, et de peur. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Ensemble, rien n'est impossible.

« Le coeur et la tête... » soufflais-je tout haut alors que je sentais le regard interrogatif de ma soeur... « Le coeur et la tête... » je m'accrochais à ce mantra alors que je posai mes mains au milieu de ta poitrine pour essayer de te ramener...Je commençais le massage cardiaque, pressant les deux mains en rythme contre ton corps immobile, y mettant toute ma volonté, toute ma force, tout ce qu'il restait de moi.

Gabriel et Octavia ne disaient rien... Il me regardait appuyait sur ton coeur avec toute la volonté qu'il est possible d'avoir. Je te regardais en même temps...tu ne bougeais pas...

« Bell... » ...Octavia essayait de me raisonner... Je connaissais cette voix, cette intonation. C'était la même que j'avais utilisée pour apprendre à Madi que tu n'étais plus de ce monde. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Elle ne comprenait pas, je te t'abandonnerai pas.

Je continuais à appuyer sur ton coeur en pleurant... « Non, je ne la perdrais pas encore une fois...allez Clarke, allez. »

Je tentai de te partager mon souffle dans un bouche-à-bouche...j'aurai préféré que mes lèvres touchent les tiennent dans d'autres circonstances... Je pleurai de plus en plus. Tu ne bougeais pas. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je te perdais et je m'en voulais de ne pas y arriver. Je devais te ramener. J'étais fait pour ça ... J'étais né pour ça. Nous étions faits pour cela: se protéger, se sauver l'un l'autre, parfois même de nous même.

Je ne contrôlai plus le flot de larmes que je versais... J'appuyais sur ton coeur de toutes mes forces, chaque pression qui ne fonctionnait pas brisait mon coeur en mille morceaux...je te parlais, pas sur que tu puisses m'entendre, mais ça n'avait aucune importance... « Clarke, Clarke j'ai besoin de toi! Madi a besoin de toi...maintenant, réveille-toi! »

Octavia semblait émue également à sa voix... Je ne me retournai pas pour la regarder, mais je pouvais le sentir. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'idée de ta mort qui la rendait comme ça ou plutôt le fait de me voir dans un tel état... Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion...et elle savait depuis le début que mon coeur t'appartenait depuis que j'avais posé le pied sur Terre. « Bellamy, elle est partie... »

Je me retournai finalement violemment et lui hurla dessus en pleurant encore: « Non elle ne l'est pas! »

Elle du comprendre que je ne t'abandonnerai pas.. Si j'abandonnai maintenant, autant me tuer sur-le-champ. Je ne vivrai pas sans toi. Que serais-je sans ma moitié, la meilleure partie de moi? Que devient un roi lorsqu'il perd sa reine...que vaut un soldat sans son arme ? Un coeur sans sa tête ?

« Réveille-toi Clarke! Allez!! »

Le massage ne fonctionnait pas alors je cognai de toute mes forces sur ta poitrine... « Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu es une battante! Alors, lève-toi et bats-toi! » Je cognais encore, plus fort cette fois. « Lève-toi et bats-toi! » recommençais-je en te cognant le coeur de toutes mes forces...je ne me contrôlais plus... À bien y réfléchir tu as dû avoir de sacrées marques vu la force de mes coups....Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te réanimer... Je devais y arriver!

Je me penchai encore une fois sur ton doux visage sans vie et te partageai ma respiration, ma vie...je mêlais mon souffle au tien... ma vie à la tienne. De toute façon, nos vies s'appartenaient, nos vies étaient déjà mêlées...et soudaines... Tu respiras à nouveau dans une longue inspiration.

« Hey ... » je t'attrapai le visage ... « ça va aller... » je te redressai un peu pour que tu puisses respirer plus facilement...ta précieuse respiration... « Juste respire... »

Tu semblas reprendre soudain conscience et me regarda intensément...pas de doute, c'était bien toi. J'aurai reconnu ce regard profond et connecté entre mille...toi, ma Clarke, ma princesse, mon âme soeur, tu étais revenue. Tu me regardas comme si j'étais ...je ne sais pas...comme si j'étais à la fois la lune le soleil et les étoiles. J'aimais ce regard... Je te rendis ce regard au centuple...tu auras tenu le soleil brulant entre tes mains que je n'aurai su être plus émerveillé qu'à cet instant...« Clarke... »

Tu m'attrapas par le cou pour m'attirer à toi et te redressas pour m'enlacer... Nos étreintes étaient déjà intenses habituellement, mais celle-ci était différente...spéciale. Précieuse. Nous avions failli nous perdre pour de bon. Je pleurai encore contre ton épaule, soulagé de t'avoir sauvé...que tu sois là...tu me serras encore. Tu t'accrochas à moi comme je m'étais accroché à ta vie. Tu resserrais tes bras à chaque respiration...

« La tête et le coeur hein ? » me dis-tu doucement, toujours contre mon cou, alors que tu plongeais à présent totalement ta tête pour te nicher contre moi. Je n'étais pas apte à te répondre, je ne me sentais pas capable de former le moindre mot cohérent. Sentir tes lèvres, ton souffle contre ma peau était la plus belle sensation que j'avais pu ressentir depuis bien trop longtemps... Je continuais de te serrer ainsi pendant des dizaines de minutes... Je ne m'en lassais pas... J'essayais de sécher mes larmes. Je réalisais que tu étais bien là, avec moi, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance... Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, les paroles étaient superflues. Nous étions reliés, connectés l'un à l'autre. En te sauvant la vie, en te partageant mon souffle, je t'avais ouvert mon coeur de la plus belle des façons... Mon coeur était à toi...la tête et le coeur. Ons'appartenait. C'est l'amour sublime, l'éternité qui s'invite au-delà de la nuit.

Octavia et Gabriel ne faisaient aucun bruit, je ne remarquai pas à quel moment ils sortirent de la tente... Je me contentais de te bercer tendrement en caressant ton dos...savourant chacune de tes respirations, chacun de tes battements de coeur... C'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux désormais, un battement de coeur, le tien.

Ta respiration se fit de plus en plus calme alors que tu étais toujours nichée contre moi ... Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après que j'ai compris que tu t'étais endormie...calmement contre moi. Tu te sentais apparemment en sécurité...J'aurai voulu pouvoir être le gardien de ton sommeil jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je te portai délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas te réveiller...je posai ton corps détendu sur le lit, prenant soin de chaque centimètre. Je pris le temps de caresser tes cheveux, tes joues qui avaient repris des couleurs...Je posais mes mains sur les tiennes en les caressant tendrement et posa ma tête lentement sur ton abdomen, en savourant chaque mouvement. Je profitai de ton sommeil pour me permettre ces gestes tendres que je retenais si souvent. Et je m'assis en face de ton lit avant que ma soeur ou Gabriel ne revienne, je ne bougerai pas de là, même une seule seconde, jusqu'à ton réveil... J'avais trop peur de te quitter des yeux et qu'il ne t'arrive encore quelque chose...je te regardais dormir...pendant des heures. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de tes poumons se soulevant et se rabaissant. Je savourais chacune de tes respirations, je n'avais rien de plus précieux depuis que j'avais failli te perdre. Ton oxygène, ta respiration...Je réalisa que rien ne m'était plus précieux que de voir la vie te traverser. Je n'aurai échangé ma place contre aucun trésor, aucune autre merveille de cette galaxie. Ma merveille à moi dormait paisiblement devant moi, vivante, et là, ça suffisait à mon bonheur. Sur Terre, Sanctum ou dans l'espace, peu importe, tu étais ma maison et je n'avais besoin que toi pour me sentir chez moi, en paix.


	75. You saved me

Gabriel et Octavia entraient et sortaient... Octavia me regardait étrangement, tendrement...elle savait ce que tu représentais pour moi. Son regard allait de toi à moi en souriant. Elle ne me dit rien, n'osait surement pas. Ils se relayaient pour monter la garde devant la tente...on s'attendait à ce que Sanctum réplique...

Sanctum...j'espérai que ça ne se passait pas trop mal là-haut, que Madi était en sécurité ainsi que nos amis...mais pour le moment, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien et savourer le fait que tu sois en vie... Je ne détachai pas mes yeux de toi, tu étais si belle, si détendue. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder dormir. Tu paraissais si paisible. Je pourrai le faire chaque nuit et j'espérais qu'on en ait bientôt l'occasion. Je ne devais plus tarder. Une fois les soucis sur Sanctum totalement réglé, je m'occuperai de parler à Echo, qui je pense, se doutait bien de ce qui arriverait de toute façon...puis nous pourrions enfin être réellement ensemble, à jamais, après des siècles d'attentes...cela ne dépendrait plus que de toi.

Tu as dormi plusieurs heures...tu en avais bien besoin et j'aimais te voir si sereine. Au bout d'un moment, je pris la carte de la planète que Russell m'avait donnée et je la regardais de long en large ne cherchant une solution...mais rien ne venait...

Tu te réveillas soudain en sursaut, tu avais surement fait un cauchemar, tu regardais de tous les côtés et paniquais surement de ne pas reconnaitre la pièce... Je me précipitai à ton chevet et te pris tendrement la main. Tu te calmas de suite dès que tu me vis... Ton visage s'adoucit immédiatement et tu souris... De mon côté il m'était de plus en plus difficile de contenir mes émotions et mon envie d'être bien plus proche de toi.

« Hey ...tu vas bien, je suis toujours là... »

« Grâce à toi. »me répondis-tu en souriant toujours comme si j'étais un miracle devant toi...et aucun effort de m'était nécessaire pour te rendre ton sourire. N'en revenant toujours pas que tu respires et vives devant moi.C'était toi le miracle...mon miracle.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi? »

« Quelques heures...» Tu regardais autour de toi, te remémorant surement où tu étais, ce qu'il s'était passé... La culpabilité m'envahit soudain...j'aurai pu empêcher tout ça ... J'aurai dû .

« Je suis tellement désolé Clarke. Je savais que tu étais une cible... Je ne t'ai pas protégée... » J'étais sincère, je m'en voulais tellement. J'avais l'impression que c'était entièrement de ma faute si tu en étais arrivée là, à cause de la succession de choix ou plutôt de non-choix que j'avais faits...l'émotion remonta soudain à l'idée d'avoir risqué de te perdre...

Tu semblas touchée...très touchée mais il n'y avait aucune trace de déception dans tes yeux. Je n'y voyais plus que de l’amour.

Tu te relevas difficilement, prenant appui sur ma main toujours dans la tienne. Tu plongeas tes yeux étincelants qui désormais ne reflétaient plus que ton âme si magnifique, tes yeux remplis d'émotions et de gratitude... Tu m'adressas l'un de tes sourires en coin qui suffisait à intensifier tes yeux pétillants, ce sourire qui réchauffait mon coeur et apportait la canicule sur mes joues, celui qui me brulait l'âme de la racine jusqu'à son bout...« Bellamy...tu m'as sauvé... »

Tu me souris encore...je te rendis timidement ton sourire et dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas me laisser emporter par l'émotion et rassembler mes esprits...pour éviter caresser ton visage avec mon autre main, pour ne pas t'embrasser avec toute la passion et l'intensité qu'il y avait entre nous... Il fallait que je revienne à la raison, encore quelques heures, quelques jours, le temps de tout régler.

Je pris une respiration et laissa couler une larme...Je devais me focaliser sur autre chose que mon coeur qui s'emportait et ce que chaque parcelle de ma peau désirait.

« Et comment sauve-t-on tous ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi? » Je culpabilisais à présent pour eux...ils étaient peut-être tous morts à présent...mais le pire, c'est que je culpabilisai surtout de ne rien regretter... Je t'avais choisi au lieu de tous les autres et je referai ce choix une infinie de fois si ça devait se reproduire. C'était ça, ma plus grande culpabilité...Et Madi était dans le lot. Me pardonnerais-tu si il lui était finalement arrivé quelque chose? Aurais-tu finalement préféré que je te laisse mourir pour pouvoir la sauver elle?

Tes yeux émus me regardaient toujours, étincelants: « Tu sais, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serai morte...ils le seraient tous...Echo, Madi...Joséphine s'en serait assurée. Ton plan était bon.»

Bien sûr, tu avais raison, et encore une fois, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire...mais je continuai sur cette lancée, préférant discuter de ce sujet plutôt qu'autre chose de plus intime... « Mon plan était d'utiliser la puce de Joséphine pour négocier la paix et maintenant, il n'y a plus d'esprit sur la puce. »

« On a pas besoin de la puce, on m'a moi... » me dis-tu sans hésiter alors que tes mains étaient encore sur les miennes, ton pouce caressant machinalement ma peau pour me réconforter. Tu venais de mourir, littéralement, et c'était moi que tu rassurais...

Je remuai la tête, comprenant où tu voulais en venir... « Non, hors de question. »

Tu comptais sérieusement te jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du loup ??? Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser faire sans rien dire? Je t'avais choisi toi à la place du reste d'entre nous...et tu pensais que je voulais que tu risques ta vie pour les sauver! Sérieusement? Tu ne comprenais donc pas que ta vie m'était plus qu'essentielle que toutes les leurs réunies, même si je les aimais comme ma famille. Je n'étais absoluement pas prêt à te laisser risquer une nouvelle fois ta vie. 

« Bellamy, si on ne ramène pas sa fille à Russell... » Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler.

« Clarke, dès qu'il réalisera que tu n'es pas elle, ce qui se passera à la seconde où tu passeras leur porte et qu'il contrôlera la puce, tu seras morte. » Je m'énervai ...je ne te laisserai pas faire...La mort nous menaçait constamment. Elle était toujours derrière nous, prête à nous pousser dans l’abîme.

« Alors on la lui remet », proposa Gabriel.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » Lui rétorquais-je « On apprécie ce que tu as fait pour nous, mais c'est notre peuple, on s'en occupe. » Voilà que lui aussi était de ton côté...

« Ce n'est pas que pour notre peuple Bellamy... » essayas-tu de me faire comprendre. Tu étais sauvée depuis quelques heures à peine et tu pensais déjà au bien-être général ...

« Ça l'est pour moi Clarke. »

Octavia entra dans la tente. On la regarda tous les trois et elle du sentir un malaise: « Bien, tout le monde est réveillé. Alors c'est quoi le plan? » Je te regardais à nouveau...je ne ferai pas confiance à ma soeur pour gérer ça, et je ne te laisserai pas risquer à nouveau ta vie.

On se mit tous autour de la carte pour tenter de trouver une solution qui nécessiterait le moins de risques possible. Et dans mon cas, cela sous-entendait que la solution ne nécessiterait pas que TU risques ta vie.

« Tu as le sang d'ébène. Tu auras pu désactiver le bouclier. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait? » lui demandas-tu.

C'est Octavia qui répondit à sa place: « Parce qu'il ne voulait pas tuer les gens à l'intérieur. Il veut les sauver, et ils mourront pour protéger les Primes. »

« Tant pis. » Lançais-je. « Je ne laisserai pas ces fanatiques exécuter les nôtres. »

« Je n'ai pas le code, je ne pourrai pas le désactiver même si je le voulais... »me répondit finalement Gabriel.

« Et Ryker? » demandais-je. « Il l'a construit et il a aidé à t'échapper. Demande-lui le code, on s'occupera du reste. »

« Ryker ne nous aidera pas. Il m'a aidé pour m'éviter d'être brulé sur le bucher, mais il n'empêchait pas les sacrifices. »

« Ils comptaient te brûler? » s'offusqua Octavia, comme si elle était choquée alors qu'elle avait fait pire que ça...

« C'est ce qu'on fait aux démons. » Lui répondit-il simplement en la regardant... Il continua: « J'ai détruit les embryons, on en avait un millier, conçus pour résister aux radiations grâce à leur sang noir. »

Tu compris: « C'est pour ça que les hôtes sont devenus rares et que Joséphine a commencé les oblations.»

« Je ne l'en aurai jamais cru capable... »

« Alors ta révolution pacifique a tout empiré. » Constatais-je.

« Il ne veut pas tuer les siens » le défendit de suite Octavia.

« Et pourquoi pas? Tu l'as bien fait toi? » lui lançais-je, encore énervé contre elle.

«Bellamy... », essayas-tu de me calmer tendrement...

« Je n'ai pas besoin des leçons de morales venant de la reine des cannibales. » Finis-je par dire en la fixant méchamment du regard…

Elle ne s'énerva pas pour autant, mais sembla blessée... « Je peux te parler dehors? »

« Non...pour une fois ce n'est pas toi mon plus gros problème. »

« S'il te plait... » m'implora-t-elle avant de sortir.

Je soufflais...épuisé...

« Vas-y, on va continuer de réfléchir. » Me conseillas-tu en hochant la tête et en posant une main délicate sur mon bras. Tu savais encore une fois mieux que moi ce dont j'avais besoin et je suis heureux aujourd'hui d'avoir pu finalement lui pardonner...lui pardonner avant qu'ils ne me l'enlèvent à moi...

« Ta soeur est spéciale. » Me dit Gabriel au passage.

« On peut dire ça oui. »

« Je suis sérieux Bellamy. Elle est allée dans l'Anomalie et en est revenue, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. »

Je ne comprenais rien...

« L'anomalie? » demandas-tu.

« Le son que tu entends, le grand mystère de Sanctum. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi: « Écoute, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Je lui ai donné de la toxine pour l'aider, mais elle a préféré une introspection à la place. »

« Il n'y avait pas d'éclipse. » Intervins-tu.

« La toxine est partout. Sur les feuilles de chaque arbre, les roches, le sol...On a trouvé comment l'exploiter. »

« Vous en avez fait une arme. »Compris-je alors.

« Simone oui, pour son protocole d'ajustement. Moi, je cherchais une antitoxine. En intraveineuse, on rêve éveillé, je l'ai découvert par hasard. »

Octavia appela soudain de l'extérieur... « Gabriel, tes amis sont là... »

Je sortis de suite...Octavia était à genou, menacée par plusieurs personnes masquées.

Je pointai mon arme vers eux, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

« Ne tirez pas. On est dans le même camp. Bellamy baisse ton arme. » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais faire que ça de toute façon. L'un d'entre eux se rappela que c'était moi aux côtés de Joséphine dans la grotte.

Tu sortis, tu n'aurais pas dû... Ils braquèrent toutes les armes vers toi. J'eus beau leur hurler que ce n'était pas Joséphine, ils ne voulurent rien entendre.

« Gabriel, on aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main » appela Octavia.

Gabriel sortit et 2 d'entre eux enlevèrent leur masque.

« Xavier? Petit frère écartes-toi... » dit la fille.

« Layla, ça va...Nelson baisse ton arme. Baissez tous vos armes. C'est un ordre.»

« Pourquoi on devrait t'obéir? Où est le vieil homme ? » demanda l'homme, Nelson. « Layla, fouille la tente. »

Gabriel prit la parole: « Le vieil homme est mort, ainsi que Xavier. »

Ils mirent quelques instants à réaliser puis Nelson t'ordonna: « A genoux. »

Gabriel s'exécuta et Nelson vérifia sa nuque... « Gabriel... »

Layla s'avança et le frappa violemment avec son arme. « Traitre! »

Nelson dû la contrôler alors que le sang noir de Gabriel se mit à couler.

Ils nous traînèrent tous les 4 dans la tente. Ils nous mirent à genoux et nous encerclèrent, les armes braquées en notre direction.

« Explique. » Demanda Nelson à Gabriel.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, j'aimais Xavier comme un fils, tu le sais. »

« Ne prononce pas son nom. » Coupa Layla. Nelson lui proposa d'aller attendre dehors si c'était trop dur pour elle, mais elle refusa.

« Eduardo m'a ramené sans mon accord. »

« Eduardo est mort depuis 10 ans, tué par des gardes quand le vieil homme a disparu. »

« Ce n'était pas des gardes de Sanctum. »

« 10 ans? Il nous ment depuis 10 ans ? » cria Layla. « Il me laisse l'appeler frère? »

« C'est notre chef » lui répondit Nelson.

« Non , c'est un traitre, et une Prime. Il aurait pu nous dire la vérité, mais au lieu de ça, il nous a laissés croire qu'on a été abandonnés. Maintenant, rends-moi mon arme et laisse-moi en finir pour de bon. »

Nelson lui rendit son arme.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire... Le plan parfait se matérialisa soudain dans mon esprit, et il ne t'impliquait pas dedans, d'où mon idée qu'il était parfait. « Attendez! Si c'est ce que vous voulez, attendez qu'il pose la bombe. »

Tu te retournas et me chuchotas, surprise: « De quoi tu parles? »

« Il a manipulé la toxine de soleil rouge. Il a le sang d'ébène. Il traverse le bouclier, il la déploie. Une fois là-bas, il trouvera notre amie Raven, elle désactivera le bouclier pour le reste d'entre nous. On profitera du chaos pour sauver les nôtres. Vous tuerez les Primes, et tout sera terminé. » Tu me regardais étrangement alors j'expliquais tout ça. Nelson parut apprécier mon plan, mais pas Layla...

« Tu leur fais confiance? Juste comme ça?»

« Non, sauf s'il tue Joséphine Prime. » Dit-il en tendant son épée à Gabriel...

Mon coeur eut encore une fois un raté... Tu paniquas... « Je ne suis pas Joséphine... »

« C'est vrai, Joséphine est partie et j'ai retiré sa puce moi-même.. »

« Il l'a protège, ça prouve que c'est un traitre. » Argumenta Layla.

Nelson le regardait toujours pour qu'il le fasse, mais Gabriel refusa... Nelson s'avança vers toi, prêt à te tuer lui-même : « Si tu la tues je ne fabriquerai pas la bombe... »dit Gabriel.

Nelson baissa son épée.

Gabriel expliqua alors: « Bien, d'abord on doit trouver de la toxine. Il y a une grotte pas loin. »

« Tu n'iras nulle part et ton amie non plus. » Le menace Layla en te regardant.

Octavia prit la parole: « On va y aller... » parla-t-elle pour moi. « Dites-nous juste quoi chercher. »

Ils approuvèrent. Gabriel nous donna donc ses dernières recommandations et je me mis en route avec ma soeur, non rassuré de te laisser là... je devais faire au plus vite et revenir près de toi.

On trouva la grotte assez facilement. Octavia y était déjà venue.

J'allai couper les végétaux contenant la toxine...

« Attention », me prévint Octavia. « Gabriel a dit que ces trucs avaient un taux de toxines hallucinant. Crois-moi, c'est encore plus puissant que les larmes-de-job... » m'expliquas-elle, me remémorant les fameuses noix de Monty et Jasper...effectivement je ne voulais pas tester ces choses.

Son regard était doux, posé, tout comme sa façon de parler...Elle semblait plus mature tout d'un coup, apaisée... Même son physique avait légérement évolué. Je ne savais en rien ce qu'elle avait traversé dans l'anomalie. Mais je n'étais toujours pas prêt à lui faire confiance.

Je me levai et partis vers un autre endroit pour prélever de la toxine

« Parle-moi de l'anomalie. Gabriel m'a dit que tu y étais allé et que tu en es revenue, que tu es spéciale. »

« Je ne suis pas spéciale... j'ai couru après Diyoza, mais...je n'ai apparemment pas réussi à la rattraper. » Elle en semblait peinée.

« Diyoza est morte? »

« Oui, la lumière l'a avalée...mais elle m'a recraché et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant je le sais. » Elle me regardait: « C'était pour toi. »

J'eus un moment d'égarement, me demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là...ma soeur avait-elle finalement pu vaincre ses démons intérieurs?

« Pour moi...bien... » Je retournais à mes occupations...

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire quand les excuses ne suffisent pas? »

Je me retournai et son regard me fit soudainement pitié... « Hey, ne t'arrête pas. » Lui dis-je pour changer de sujet et pour ne pas perdre de temps... Je ne voulais pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps. Il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon quand on était séparés.

Mais elle continua: « Tu as eu raison de me laisser... Je sais que ça a dû être dur pour toi, mais tu as bien fait. Je faisais n'importe quoi. J'étais un danger pour toi, pour moi même. Et pour tous ceux à qui l'on tient. »

Son discours me réconfortait... Je retrouvai ma soeur, peux être même plus sage qu'avant la période du bunker...

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé? » lui demandais-je sans la regarder, mais sentant qu'elle me fixait pleine d'espoir.

« Tout. »

« Tant que ça hein ? Ces champignons doivent être super puissants.» J'étais blessant, je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche. Elle semblait avoir la volonté de recoller les morceaux, de mieux faire...

« J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Bell... » je sentais l'émotion dans sa voix.

Je me retournai finalement...j'étais peut-être prêt à lui laisser une chance, mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment... Si j'avais su que je n'aurais sans doute plus l'occasion d'avoir une telle conversation avec elle.

« Écoute, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais on en reparlera. On doit remplir ces sacs et rentrer tant que l'antitoxine fait effet. »

Elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire... « Tu étais mon pilier! Sans toi pour me guider, j'étais perdue! Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le chemin pour me sortir des ténèbres... » Elle pleurait à présent, je le sentais...et son discours réussit à faire couler mes larmes également... Je l'avais laissé derrière moi elle aussi, comme toi. Je la croyais en sécurité, mais elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Elle avait dû faire d'horrible choix, elle avait dû devenir un monstre pour assumer ses choix, pour sauver son peuple.

« J'ai fait des choses... Que je ne peux pas effacer...des choses qui me hanteront jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je sais que je dois le mériter, tout comme ta confiance. »

A ce moment précis, toute la rage, toute la colère, tous les regrets qui sommeillaient en moi ces derniers jours ont refait surface. Je savais bien que cette surcharge d’émotions devait être en train de déformer mon visage et trahir mon malaise, mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. A ce moment là, je la haïssais et en même temps, je l’aimais plus que jamais. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là…J'essuyai mes larmes, me releva et lui fit face: « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? »

« Que tu dises que je suis ta soeur »...elle pleurait pour de bon...ça me brisait le coeur bien que j'essayais de ne pas le montrer... Elle du tout de même voir que mes larmes avaient coulées...

« Tu es ma soeur...mais tu n'es plus ma responsabilité, plus maintenant. »...je lui indiqua son sac: « C'est bon, tu en as assez, je te suis... »

J'avais besoin d'être seul quelques instants...de me calmer, de contrôler mes émotions...elle sortit finalement...et je pus me laisser aller...je laissai mes larmes couler. J'avais attendu tant d'années que ma soeur ma dise tout ça...je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner...peut-être, car je me sentais responsable de chaque faute qu'elle avait commise, de chaque choix que j'avais dû faire pour elle. C'est dangereux de se sentir responsable de quelqu'un à ce point...et j'en avais plusieurs fois payé le prix...mais quoi que je puisse dire, ça restait ma soeur et je l'aimais toujours, au plus profond de moi je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer.

On retourna à la tente où Gabriel commença à construire la bombe...bien qu'il m'expliqua qu'il ne ferait finalement pas de bombe...

« Comment ça pas de bombe? »

« Dans l'eau, la toxine se dispersera de façon moins concentrée. Ça déclenchera l'évacuation sans mener à la psychose. »

« En d'autres termes, aucun innocent ne mourra. » Expliquas-tu.

Tu te retournas ensuite et partis vers le fond de la pièce. Tu étais bizarre, je te regardais... Je voyais que tu mijotais quelque chose...

Ma soeur demanda ensuite: « Combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'ils ne comprennent ? »

Tu lui répondis: « Pas assez. On devra être dedans avant que ça ne commence. Ce qui veut dire... »

« Le bouclier devra être désactivé avant. » Compris-je en baissant les yeux, énervé que vous ayez continué à parler de ce plan pendant mon absence...

« Tu peux le faire sans diversion? » demanda Octavia à Gabriel.

C'est moi qui lui répondis: « Ce ne sera pas lui... » Je tournai la tête vers toi...

Tu savais que ça ne me plaisait pas...on aura dit une enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise: « Bellamy c'est le seul moyen.. »

« Lequel? » te demanda Octavia ...

Tu pris une pause et me regarda avec conviction... « J'irai en tant que Joséphine. »

Non... Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

« Ce n'est pas le seul moyen. On utilise la bombe comme prévu. Risquer ta vie inutilement...» tu ne me laissas pas finir...

« C'est comme ça qu'on fera mieux. Que ferait Monty? »

Je me radoucis un peu, mais j'étais toujours convaincu que je t'en empêcherais... « Clarke, si tu échoues, si Russell réalise qu'elle est morte...tous les nôtres mourront. » Tu serais morte et je ne supporterai pas cette agonie une fois de plus...

« Alors je n'échouerais pas! » me provoquas-tu de cette manière bien particulière qui me donnais à la fois l'envie de m'énerver, mais aussi celle de t'embrasser passionnément.

Octavia sembla approuver ton idée: « Bellamy, si on peut épargner des innocents, on devrait... »

On n'eut pas le temps d'en parler davantage...les motos de Sanctum arrivaient en masse.

Je sortis en te demandant de rester à l'intérieur, Octavia me suivit, mais Nelson ordonna de nous remettre à l'intérieur. Layla nous suivit pour nous surveiller. Mais c'était une diversion.

Elle nous bâillonna et nous attacha. On entendit des coups de feu. Layla alla voir et tu me fis signe de regarder de l'autre côté de la tente...quelqu'un découpait la toile pour pouvoir entrer. Murphy. Murphy et la chef des gardes...je te regardai, paniqué...tu semblas sereine et détendue, reconnaissante. Je compris ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Tu n'en ferais donc toujours qu'à ta tête.

Murphy fit diversion avec Layla pour que la garde puisse l'assommer en silence.

« Josephine? » te demanda la garde. Et tu hochas la tête...

Bordel de m****... Tu allais finir par me faire mourir d'inquiétude! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe raide dingue d'une des rares personnes qui n'hésitait jamais à se mettre en danger pour ce qu'il lui semblait juste??? Tu ne me rendais pas la vie facile! Ça non! Te rendais-tu seulement compte que tu me torturais comme jamais en faisant ça? Et je peux te garantir que cette torture morale était plus douloureuse que toutes les tortures physiques que j'avais pu endurer. 

Elle s'approcha de toi et te détacha , enleva ton bâillon.

« Bien joué Jade... »lui dis-tu sur le même ton hautain que Joséphine utilisait. Puis tu te tournas vers Murphy... « T'es incapable de choisir un camp, n'est-ce pas John? » souris-tu...Je dois avouer que tu étais sacrément douée.

« Je le fais seulement parce qu'Emori mourra si je ne le fais pas. » Il me regarda ensuite... « Echo a aussi des ennuis. Je te promets que je ferai ce que je peux pour elle. »

Je baissai les yeux...j'avais complètement oublié Echo...d'un coup, je pensai que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait plus simple...mais je savais que je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours... Je me dégoûtai d'avoir eu cette pensée sordide.

« Laisse-nous deux secondes d'avance... », dit Jade...

Elle allait tuer Layla, mais tu t'interposas... « Non, celle-là est à moi... » dis-tu en t'emparant de ton revolver. « Pars en éclaireur. » Elle t'écouta, mais Murphy semblait suspicieux.

Il s'avança vers toi, l'air suspicieux: « Elle est vraiment partie cette fois? »

Tu le regardas: « Oui...Bouhou!! Dès que j'appuierai sur la détente, ton petit jeu ne fonctionnera plus. Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir. »

Il semblait convaincu et sortit.

Tu tiras dans le vide et vint t'accroupir devant moi pour m'enlever délicatement mon bâillon comme je l'avais fait lorsque je t'avais retrouvé aux mains de Roan, attaché à ce poteau.

« Je peux le faire... » me rassuras-tu en posant ta main sur mon épaule. De toute façon c'était trop tard pour reculer.

« Désactive le bouclier, on te rejoint. »

« Pour Monty. » 

« Pour Monty. »

Tu regardas ensuite ma soeur qui hocha la tête et tu sortis...loin de moi, de ma protection... Je ne pouvais plus que prier. Encore une fois, j'aurais dû te dire à quel point je t'aimais à ce moment-là...juste au cas où...pourtant je ne le fis pas...encore une fois, une fois de trop...

Layla me regarda: « Ce n'est pas Joséphine. »

« Non en effet. »

Elle nous détacha, comprenant qu'on était réellement sincère et de leur côté. Gabriel finit la bombe et nous nous mirent en marches vers Sanctum...nous ne pourrions rien faire si tu n'arrivais pas à désactiver le bouclier... Tout dépendait de toi à présent, comme toujours. Mon monde dépendait toujours de toi et ce sera toujours le cas.


	76. I told you she'd do it

On arriva devant le bouclier, toujours actif.

Layla s'impatienta: « On fait quoi maintenant? »

« Maintenant on attend. » Lui répondit Gabriel...

Je tremblai... J'avais tellement peur qu'ils découvrent la vérité à ton sujet... tu étais peut-être déjà morte...je ne pensais qu'à ça. J'étais pétrifié... Ma soeur dut le sentir...

« Clarke le désactivera. » Dit-elle avec assurance alors que je sentais le poids de son regard vers moi.

Je me retournai vers elle... Je ne savais que dire et je vis Gabriel...

« Toi, va l'aider! »

« Non, ils savent à quoi il ressemble grâce à Jade, et en plus ce n'est pas ça le plan.» Me répondit ma soeur.

Je me sentais tellement impuissant. J'avançai encore en direction du bouclier... J'y serai allé moi même si j'avais pu... Tu étais là bas, livré à toi même, le sors de tout le monde entre tes mains, comme d'habitude...le sort de tous ceux que j'avais laissés pour te sauver toi. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'ils étaient morts de ma faute. Ma soeur me rejoignit.

« Je les ai abandonnés. » Lui dis-je.

« Et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont encore en vie. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as pas entendu Murphy? Echo a des ennuis! »

« Echo est forte. Elle ira bien. »

« Tout le monde se dit ça. Même moi. Mais la vérité c'est que tu vas très bien jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus le cas. »

« Murphy va l'aider. »

« Pas très rassurant. »

« Garde la foi, me dit-elle en me prenant la main... »

Elle était vraiment différente c'était sur à présent. Bien plus mature, peut-être même plus que moi, plus réfléchie, plus posée...

Alors je l'écoutai et j'allai me cacher dans les buissons comme convenu.

Nous avons attendons toute la nuit...rien , aucun signe. Au petit matin, deux gardes firent leurs rondes. On apprit alors qu'une cérémonie d'intronisation aller avoir lieu...plusieurs intronisations en fait... Ils allaient faire de nouvelles primes...

À cette nouvelle, Gabriel s'élança à travers le bouclier et mit le garde restant à terre. Il voulut en savoir plus sur les intronisations, mais le garde ne savait rien... Il pensait que tout les Primes allaient revenir...Tous ? Il cogna fortement le garde pour l'assommer.:

« Je ne laisserai pas Russell exécuter d'autres innocents... »

Je pris sur moi pour lui dire: « Je sais que c'est dur, mais on doit s'en tenir au plan. Clarke désactive le bouclier et on utilise la toxine pour sauver les nôtres. »

« J'ai un nouveau plan. On empêche les intronisations. Écoutes je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas sacrifier le moins pour sauver le plus. » Et il partit avec la moto en direction du château.

On attendit toute la journée...chaque minute de plus rendait mon attente insoutenable. La nuit arriva...les intronisations...

Et soudain, le bouclier se désactiva. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire le soulagement que j'ai ressenti...la fierté même. Tu avais réussi.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle y arriverait. » Lançais-je à ma soeur en souriant.

Elle me mit un coup d'épaule en riant. Nous avions officiellement réparé notre relation tous les deux.

« Morts aux Primes! » se mirent à crier les enfants de Gabriel en courant vers le château!

Une fois aux abords, on se fit plus discrets. Octavia et moi en tête.

On arriva au niveau des marches où tu nous attendais, avec Echo, Gaia et Miller...

Echo s'avança et je ne pouvais que la prendre dans mes bras…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps? » me demandas-tu les yeux brillants...je plongeai alors mon regard dans le tien alors que je tenais Echo dans mes bras...c'était toi que j'aurai du serrer, toi que je voulais avoir dans mes bras...et à voir ton regard si triste, c'est ce que tu pensais aussi. Tu ne détachas pas ton regard du mien. J'aurais pu croire que tu faisais exprès pour me faire encore plus culpabiliser, mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas, tu prenais tout simplement conscience que je n'étais pas à toi, pas encore, je pouvais voir la souffrance dans ton regard, l'envie... Octavia nous regarda...

Tu continuas alors, surement pressée de ne plus avoir à supporter la scène qui se jouait devant toi : « Je déteste devoir écourter les retrouvailles mais Russell leur a dit que c'était une fausse alerte. Ils n'évacueront pas. On a aucune distraction.»

Echo poursuivit: « Le reste de nos amis sont toujours en danger et on est pas assez pour se battre. »

« On ne les combat pas, on les libère. » Annonçais-je.

« Bellamy a raison. On sera juste armés de la vérité. » Approuva Layla.

« On dirait Gabriel », lui lança Nelson.

« Où est Gabriel? Il a déclenché l'alarme... » questionnas-tu..

« Une minute, ils ne vont pas nous suivre juste parce qu'on leur dira la vérité. » Te coupa Echo.

« À quoi tu penses? » lui demandais-je.

« Je pense que Ryker a commencé à nous aider. Sa mère finira le travail. »

Elle et toi avez regardé en direction de la femme cagoulée que tu tenais en otage... Puis tu me tendis une puce, celle de son fils: « Ils pensent encore que je suis Joséphine alors ça ne peut pas être moi. »

Nous avions un plan, un otage... Nous avancions en direction du palais. Je passais par les escaliers, avec Prya en otage, alors que toi et les autres êtes partis vous cacher, prêts à attaquer.

Tout le monde se tournait vers moi et Prya... « Le bouclier est désactivé il n'y a plus de courant, mais on n'est pas là pour se battre. Je suis là pour vous dire quelque chose qui sera dur à attendre., mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Les Primes vous ont dit qu'on était ennemis, ils vous ont menti. Ils vous ont menti sur toute la ligne. Ce ne sont pas des Dieux et ils ne font pas qu'un avec les hôtes. Ils les tuent. Ils volent vos corps pour qu'eux puissent vivre éternellement. Dis-leur.... » demandais-je à Prya.

« C'est vrai. Nous ne sommes pas divins. Nous survivons grâce à la technologie. Mais on a besoin de vos corps pour y arriver. Delilah ne fait pas qu'un avec moi. Elle est morte, tuée pour que je puisse revenir. Tout n'était que mensonge. » Elle pleurait à présent... je lui rendis la puce de son fils.

Les gens semblaient outrés...

Russell fit son apparition au balcon: « Tu me déçois Prya. Vous me décevez tous. En accord avec le protocole d'ajustement, les non-croyants doivent être purifiés... » Il lança une bombe de toxine en plein milieu de la foule.

Fort heureusement, nous avions prévu des masques antitoxines. Je vous ai rejoint comme j'ai pu, abandonnant Prya au passage, la foule nous ayant séparés. C'était le chaos total sur la place ... Les parents de Delilah se sont avancés vers Prya et l'ont poignardé.

Puis les gardes ont transporté les prisonniers dans le hall principal. Raven, Jackson..Madi ...

Miller et toi vous avancèrent...Miller voulu y aller, mais Octavia l'en empêcha ... « Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi! » lui hurla-t-il.

« Miller, elle a raison tu ne passeras pas les gardes. »

Tu te retournas, déterminée et encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Madi aux mains des gardes: « Non, mais moi je le peux. »

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, mais mon regard se perdit tout de même dans le tien, implorant... Je sentis celui d'Echo sur moi.

Gaia s'avança: « Je viens avec toi. »

« Gaia... »

« Ils me prendront pour une garde de Joséphine. C'est Madi, j'y vais. »

« OK ...Miller, reste ici et protégé les autres. On le ramènera, fais-moi confiance. »

À cet instant, la foule se dirigeait vers nous, prête à nous attaquer. J'en cognai un ... « Allez-y... » Je ferai distraction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » me demandas-tu, inquiète, avant de partir.

« J'y réfléchis. Allez-y! » te hurlais-je. Tu détestais ça autant que moi je le savais bien, mais ton silence était éloquent: tu souhaitais que je continues. 

J'ordonnai à Miller de baisser les armes...on devait essayer d'en tuer le moins possible.

« On se cache et on attend », proposa Echo alors qu'Octavia nous emmena en direction d'un container où l'on s'enferma.

Les murs des containers ne tiendraient pas longtemps sous la pression des dizaines de personnes qui s'acharnaient dessus.

Nelson voulait tirer et fuir, mais je lui dis que c'était hors de question que je vous abandonne.

On devait faire face et résister. Je proposai de les assommer et les attacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment. Mais soudain, puis de bruit, plus de coup...quelqu'un lança une grenade asphyxiante dans le container et nous tombions évanouis.

On se réveilla dans une sorte de temple, bâillonnés.

Une femme tenait devant nous et demandait aux gardes de lui amener tous les non croyants.

Elle commença par s'agenouiller devant Layla: « croyez-vous ou non en la divinité des Primes? »

« Pas besoin de ta potion pour connaître mon avis, sorcière. Ce ne sont pas Dieux, ce sont des menteurs et meurtriers. »

La femme lui trancha la gorge dans la seconde...Nelson hurla à travers son bâillon.

Elle passa à Miller: « Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, on n'est pas votre ennemi... » supplia-t-il.

« Non, vous êtes une maladie, et voici le remède. » Elle lui présenta une tasse et lui mis un couteau sous la gorge: « Votre sang ou le sang de Sanctum. »

Il me regarda et je hochai la tête pour lui de le faire. C'était ça ou la mort. Il but ...

Elle passa ensuite à Octavia. Cette dernière s'apprêta à boire, mais Murphy et Emori entrèrent. Déguisés en Prime... Daniel et Kaylee Prime pour être précis. Je me suis demandé si c'était bien eux jusqu'à ce que Murphy me fasse un discret clin d'oeil. Il faut avouer qu'ils jouaient leurs rôles à merveille eux aussi. Ils réussirent à nous faire sortir, prétextant devoir nous amener au Palais, car nous ne faisions pas partie de leur peuple. Ils ne voulurent pas laisser partir les enfants de Gabriel... Nous nous en occuperions plus tard.

Au moment de partir, un homme se jeta sur Murphy et l'embrassa...le petit ami de Daniel Prime surement. Murphy fut surpris et je pense que ça a suffi à éveiller les soupçons du jeune homme.

On réussit tout de même à sortir.

« Alors, c'est qui le héros maintenant? » s'exclama-t-il avec fierté

Je lui demandai discrètement, feignant toujours d'être leur prisonnier : « Où sont les autres? »

« Dans l'espace, » me répondit Emori. « Jordan est ici, on va le chercher. »

« Baissez la tête et restez calme, ils sont toujours en plein délire. » Préconisa Murphy.

« Pourquoi ils vous prennent pour des Primes? » demanda Echo.

« La toxine » répondit Murphy, en nous mentant alors.

Les gens se jetèrent soudain sur nous, nous accusant d'être la cause du départ de Russell. On courut jusqu'au palais, soutenant Miller encore sous le choc de la toxine avalé pendant le rituel. Gabriel nous ouvrit la porte et la referma pour empêcher les autres d'entrer.

On trouva Jordan complètement à l'ouest, en transe, dans l'une des pièces... Il ne bougea pas et ne nous reconnut pas quand nous sommes entrés dans la pièce. Gabriel nous expliqua que dans la tasse qu'avait bue Miller et aussi visiblement Jordan, il se trouvait du sang ainsi que de la toxine pure.

Il n'eut pas le temps de nous en dire davantage, car l'un des fanatiques se jeta sur nous. Octavia l'arrêta en une seconde.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils continuaient dans leur délire alors qu'ils savaient la vérité à présent.

« S'ils acceptent la vérité, leur vie n'aurait plus de sens... »Expliqua Octavia ... « Comme quand j'ai brulé la ferme ». Elle se perdit dans ses pensées puis me demanda de l'aider à l'attacher.

Gabriel voulait sauver les gens dans la taverne et demanda à Murphy d'intervenir et de l'emmener dans la taverne en tant que prisonnier. Murphy refusa.

Gabriel allait y aller seul, mais Octavia lui demanda de l'attendre. Elle me regarda:

« Je ne peux pas laisser ces gens mourir Bell. »

« Côtes à côtes » lui dis-je pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle m'avait dit un siècle avant dans la tente... Sauf que cette fois, c'était pour la bonne cause... Elle me sourit et je poursuivis: « Comme ça devait l'être. »

On se sourit tous deux et l'émotion nous remplit. Je me levai et lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever.

« J'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'on fait mieux... » constata Echo.

Emori voulut également se joindre à nous, mais Gabriel lui expliqua que Kaylee était contre le protocole d'ajustement. Cela devait forcément être Daniel, Murphy.

Il accepta: « D'accord, mais si je meurs tu me ressuscites. »

« Hors de question. »

« Tu auras pu au moins me mentir. » Il embrassa Emori avant de partir : « Être un Dieu était censé être plus fun! »

On sortit donc... Murphy fit son show avec Gabriel pendant que nous restions cachés, prêts à intervenir.

Cela se passa comme prévu, ils entrèrent dans la taverne...Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Je me demandais alors pourquoi vous aviez dû partir dans l'espace, ce qu'il se passait là haut... Si tu allais bien et si tu allais t'en sortir...nous menions 2 combats différents, les 2 avaient de l'importance.

Mais alors qu'on pensait que c'était dans la poche, la femme responsable des ajustements sortit et bloqua l'entrée de la taverne... « On va purifier Sanctum par le feu! »

Elle ordonna aux gens de verser le combustible sur la taverne et attrapa une torche.

On s'avança... « Posez cette torche et reculez... », lui dis-je doucement.

Octavia continua: « C'est votre propre peuple. Sauvons-le ensemble. »

« C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire. Leur mort sera une bénédiction pour nous.»

Echo lui bloqua le chemin et une bagarre générale se déclencha.

On réussit à calmer le jeu et à les éloigner légèrement. Mais on devait encore éteindre les torches. On ne fit pas attention à la femme qui s'était relevée et qui s'immola vivante : « Pour la gloire et la grâce des Primes! »

Octavia se jeta sur elle pour essayer de la sauver, mais c'était trop tard... Sa veste pris feu, elle dut rapidement la retirer. Echo s'empressa d'aller débloquer la porte de la taverne.

On avait réussi à assommer tout le monde, mais il restait quelques fuyards à surveiller.

C'est alors que Gabriel remarqua un énorme tatouage sur le dos de ma soeur...effectivement je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant.

« T'as ça depuis quand? »

« Quoi? » lui répondit-elle surprise.

Il lui demanda la permission de mieux regarder...c'était une succession de signes étrange…

« Tu as déjà vu ça avant ? » lui demandais-je , inquiet.

« Sur un tatouage? Non. Mais j'étudie ces signes depuis plus de 150 ans. C'est la pierre de l'Anomalie. Tu as dû avoir ça là bas. » Il la tira délicatement par le bras, la forçant à se retourner. Elle semblait surprise... « Tu crois encore n'être partie que quelques secondes? »

« C'est bien beau, mais ça veut dire quoi? » Demanda Echo.

« Excellente question! »

« Ça veut dire que je vais devoir y retourner... » compris Octavia.

Gabriel sourit...

Nous attendions votre retour avec impatience...espérant que tout se passe bien. On réussit à établir un contact radio avec Raven qui nous expliqua ce qui s'était passé, et la mort d'Abby, y compris le fait que tu avais dû éjecter son corps par dessus le vaisseau pour tous les sauver...mon coeur se serra à cette idée... Tu as dû affronter cela seule, je n'étais encore une fois pas à tes côtés. Tu devais être dévastée.

Je convenu de partir avec Octavia et Gabriel jusqu'à la pierre. Je venais de retrouver ma soeur. Je me devais d'être à ses côtés. Echo voulut venir avec moi bien entendu...j'acquiesçai à sa demande, me disant, qu'après avoir résolu cet énième mystère, je ne reculerai plus et devrais avoir LA conversation avec elle, je lui dirai là bas ou sur le chemin du retour. Ce serait le moment idéal. Tout ceci allait enfin pouvoir se dénouer et nous pourrions vivre en paix, construire un nouvel avenir, ensemble, toi , moi et Madi. Nous y étions presque. Cette fois je ne reculerai pas.


	77. I'll see you on the other side

Je te vis arriver en haut des marches, tes cheveux blond illuminant mon horizon, main dans la main avec Madi, qui avait à présent enlevé sa puce. Ça me soulagea immédiatement. Depuis ton réveil, chaque minute passée loin de toi me terrorisait, j'avais peur qu'on t'arrache encore à ce monde, à moi. Et pourtant je savais bien que tu n'étais pas le genre qu'on puisse garder pour soi, qu'on puisse protéger, qu'on puisse empêcher de vouloir sauver les gens qu'elle aime, et c'était cette autonomie, cette détermination qui m'avait fait chavirer. Je n'avais pas eu un coup de foudre non, plutôt un coup de soleil sur le coeur, c'était plus ardent, plus chaleureux, intemporel...

J'avançai droit vers toi...voyant ton regard exténué et désemparé devant le nombre de cadavre qui se trouvait devant toi.

« Que ça ne vous retarde pas, on part quand même. » M'avisa Gabriel.

« L'anomalie n'attend pas » continua Echo...qui semblait bien pressée de quitter la ville où tu étais à présent revenue...mais je ne serai pas capable de raisonner et de respirer normalement jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse te voir, te parler, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, et tant pis pour les gens qu'il y avait autour, j'en avais besoin et toi aussi.

« J'arrive... » lui dis-je en la poussant légèrement devant pour lui faire comprendre d'avancer sans moi. Je voulais profiter pleinement de nos retrouvailles, sans elle. C'était mal je sais bien. J'aurais déjà dû lui dire, dès mon retour, que c'était terminé. Mais comment annoncer à une puissante guerrière que tu aimes une autre femme, alors que nous étions déjà en plein chaos? Elle n'en aurait surement pas été surprise, mais ce n'était pas une nouvelle à balancer comme cela, pas à elle. Je ne pouvais prévoir sa réaction, j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à toi ou qu'elle se venge sur quelqu'un d'autre. Echo était intelligente mais aussi imprévisible je le savais bien...Cette conversation aurait lieu, ces prochains jours, après avoir résolu ce dernier mystère avec Octavia. Je le devais, à moi, à elle, à toi. J'étais déterminé à présent et cette détermination s'intensifiait à chaque fois que je posais mon âme sur toi.

Je me dirigeai vers Jordan qui paressait encore proche des fanatiques. Pour une première découverte du monde, le pauvre n'avait pas été gâté. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ses parents...Ils ne voulaient surement pas de tout ça pour lui. Ils nous l'avaient confié et nous avions échoué. J'espérai que l'on puisse encore se rattraper.

« Ça va ? La nuit a été longue apparemment. »

« Il y a pire... » me dit-il en me montrant les cadavres.

« Viens, ils sont revenus de l'espace. »

« J'ai vu la navette. Vas-y. Je vais aider à nettoyer notre bazar....Prya est morte à cause de toi? »

« Non, à cause de la vérité. »

« La vérité... d'après qui? Sanctum n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais son peuple vivait en paix avant notre arrivée.»

Il réussit à me faire culpabiliser...

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Ça va ... » Il était vraiment bizarre... Comme s'il croyait désormais à toutes ces conneries sur les soi-disant Dieux ... Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en formaliser. Je lui posai ma main sur son épaule et partie dans ta direction.

Les retrouvailles étaient festives sur la place. Tout le monde se câlinait...ça faisait plaisir à voir. Mais je n'en avais que faire... Une seule personne m'intéressait.

Et soudain je te vis, de l'autre côté, un rayon de soleil illuminant tes cheveux dorés dans lesquels je ne pouvais plus attendre de plonger ma tête...un champ d'or où je voulais me laisser aller... Tu me cherchais... Tu t'arrêtas en me voyant et semblas soulagée. Tes yeux brillaient d'une lueur mélangeant espoir, amour et sacrifice... 

Tu courus pour faire les quelques pas qui nous séparaient encore...et tu te jetas sur moi, vraiment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne supportant plus avoir le moindre espace nous séparant. Je te serrai dans mes bras, oubliant le monde autour, oubliant tout le reste. Dans tes bras, je me retrouvais, je me sentais authentique. L'amour coulait dans les deux sens, c'était évident...l'intensité presque irréelle de cette étreinte suffisait à le démontrer. Mon corps était fait pour accueillir le tien, pour te serrer contre lui. Je te serrai aussi fort que je pouvais et m'autorisèrent à laisser couler quelques larmes de soulagement alors que tu pleurais également...

Tu serras tes mains autour de mon cou et enfouis ta tête dans mon cou comme seul toi savais le faire. Tu reculas légèrement pour me regarder...ta tristesse avait quelque chose d'étrangement beau... Tu étais belle quoiqu'il arrive. Tu étais l'air dans mes poumons…

« J'ai appris pour Abby... » Tu te mis à pleurer pour de bon...me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait qu'avec moi que tu t'autorisais à craquer comme cela.

« J'ai essayé de mieux faire. Vraiment. Et alors j'ai perdu ma mère...dis-moi que ça en valait la peine? Dis-moi que ça valait la peine... »répétas-tu à bout de souffle, en pleurant...mon coeur se brisa comme le tien devait l'être. Si j'avais le moyen de ressentir toute cette souffrance à ta place, je l'aurai fait.

« Hey, on a fait mieux qu'avant, et je dois croire que ça compte. »

Je ne savais pas quoi te dire d'autre... Je ressentais toute ta peine et ça me détruisait...je savais ce que tu ressentais, je l'avais ressenti la veille. Te voir comme ça me fit remonter ces tristes souvenirs qui ne me lâcheront pas. Je me rappelai que quelques jours avant tu étais partie et que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je ne supportais pas que tu puisses ressentir cette souffrance si intense...Cette agonie. Tu ne méritais pas ça. 

Tu hochas la tête et replongea dans mes bras qui ne demandaient qu'à t'accueillir... tu pleuras encore quelques instants et et je te consolais comme je le pouvais... J'hésitais alors à accompagner ma soeur, je voulais rester prêt de toi, t'épauler, te soutenir, être là. Je ne voulais plus te quitter d'un seul centimètre. Si seulement j'avais su...Mais je devais y aller, pour consolider le nouveau lien avec ma soeur, lui prouver que je lui avais pardonné, et pour en finir avec Echo et être libre d'écrire ces nouvelles pages avec toi. Je ne devais plus reculer et ce serai le moment parfait.... Je continuas donc mon étreinte en en savourant chaque bercement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Echo vienne nous interrompre un peu froidement, en me rappelant qu'on devait aller jusqu'à la pierre. Je t'expliquai brièvement ce qu'on allait y faire et te dit qu'on en aurait surement pour quelques jours, mais que je reviendrai rapidement. Tu semblais paniquée à l'idée de mon départ et un million de questions semblait se matérialiser dans ton cerveau, mais tu regardas Echo et repris ton sang-froid... « Soyez prudents... » dis-tu en hochant la tête et en souriant maladroitement à Echo.

C'est le dernier contact que j'ai eu avec toi ...la dernière étreinte, le dernier regard, les dernières larmes partagées...

Arrivé à la pierre Gabriel utilisa le tatouage d'Octavia pour activer la pierre. L'anomalie prit une immense ampleur juste au-dessus et Hope en sortit, poignardant ma soeur, me l'arrachant... puis, alors que je pleurai la perte de ma soeur, une force invisible m'a attaqué et je me suis réveillé ici...dans cette chambre étrange, captive...je n'ai vu personne depuis, seul la vision de ton visage m'aide à restersain d'esprit. 

_Si je dois mourir bientôt je veux au moins savoir qu'il y a une chance que tu saches enfin tout ça ... Tu m'as appelé pendant 6 ans tous les jours pour te garder saine d'esprit...moi je t'ai écrit. Ta seule pensée m'aide à garder le cap, à respirer, à espérer. Parce que tu es tout. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, principalement parce que tu m'as toujours traité comme quelqu'un qui compte. Comme si mes opinions et mes désirs étaient importants à tes yeux. Tu es ma raison d'essayer d'être meilleur, de donner le meilleur de moi même._

_J'ai gardé ce secret si longtemps, trop longtemps. Il me brule à présent, me consume de l'intérieur comme cette passion dévorante que je te porte depuis plus d'un siècle. Dans cette vie ou la prochaine, je ne doute pas que nos âmes se retrouveront._

_Je t'écris cette lettre juste pour te dire que je t'aime. Plus que tout, plus que moi. Que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur comme la seule et unique, mon soleil personnel. Je t'ai aimée comme je t'ai perdue, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, juste en te regardant briller. J'espère que ces mots sauront trouver ton chemin, qu'ils t'apporteront réconfort dans tes moments difficiles...qu'ils te donneront la force d'avancer, pour toi, pour Madi... Tu mérites d'être heureuse Clarke, plus que quiconque. Ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu as été aimé intensément, incontestablement et inconditionnellement depuis le jour où nous sommes descendus de cette navette, depuis le moment où nos yeux se sont croisés, depuis que nos âmes se sont reconnues. Aucun mot ne pourra décrire convenablement cette place que tu as prise dans mon cœur._

_Et j'aurais aimé continuer à te regarder, t'admirer autant que possible. Je ne peux plus continuer sans t'avouer ce que je t'ai toujours caché, tout simplement, car le manque de toi devient vraiment trop pesant. Mais n'aie jamais pitié de moi. N'aie jamais l'impression que je me suis perdu. Parce que l'amour que j'ai reçu à travers tes regards et ton attention en valait la peine. Tu m'as montré que les gens comme toi existent et cela me rend plus chanceux que la plupart des gens.Je t'ai aimé à chaque moment, je le sais maintenant. Je t'ai aimé dans tes victoires comme dans tes échecs, dans tes bons comme dans tes mauvais jours...dans chacun de tes sourires et dans chacun de pleurs, dans mes bras et même dans ceux d'autres personnes...inconditionnellement. Jamais rien n'a pu altérer mon amour pour toi et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la nuit des temps. N'en doute pas. Je te soutiendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et ma dernière pensée sera pour toi. Je continuerai de t'aimer, dans la vie comme dans la mort, dans cette galaxie ou une autre ...à travers les étoiles, les éternités..._

_Si jamais nos chemins se recroisent et que cette fois nous pouvons être des amants et non des amis, sache que je n'aurais besoin de personne d'autre. Tu es la bonne personne. Nous appartenons l'un à l'autre. Nos esprits , nos coeurs ont su se trouver, se retrouver, toujours. Je t'aime Clarke Griffin, et ces 3 petits mots ne sont que bien faibles face à l'immensité de mes sentiments, à leur pureté. Aucun mot ne pourra égaler cette place que tu as prise dans mon cœur, dans ma vie. Je te tiendrai dans mon coeur jusqu'à ce que je puisse te tenir dans mes bras... Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse être ENSEMBLE, de ce côté ou de l'autre. Je t'aime et bien plus encore. Mon âme soeur. Ma vie. Puissions nous nous retrouver._

Voilà où tout ça m'a mené...ici, seul. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'écris ces lignes. Ça m'a permis de tenir, de garder espoir. Maintenant, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils vont lui donner, ne pas trouver un moyen de s'en servir contre elle...

Je referme délicatement la couverture en cuir du carnet, la serre contre mon coeur, c'était mon dernier espoir... Je le pose sur la table...et je vais me coucher. Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, je vais me coucher l'esprit libéré, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu mettre ces mots sur le papier. Tout ce que j'avais si durement enfoui en moi est à présent couché sur le papier, indélébile, comme mon amour pour elle... Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction en lisant ces mots si c'est un jour le cas. Peu importe. Cette introspection m'était nécessaire. On dit qu'avant de mourir, on se repasse le film de notre vie. C'est ce que je venais de faire, car elle est ma vie et chaque étreinte partagée avec elle m'avait entrouvert un bout de paradis. Je n'ai plus peur de la mort, je sais que ce n'est pas la fin, je sais que je la retrouverai dans une autre vie, une autre dimension...on se retrouvera forcément. 


	78. All I ask

J'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je vérifie, c'est la table... Plus de cahier. Ils me l'ont pris. La balle est entre leurs mains à présent. Je ne me pose pas la question de savoir s'ils le liront ou non, je suis persuadé que ce sera le cas et je m'en fiche. L'important, la seule et unique importance, c'est que ces gens aient assez de coeur pour respecter ma volonté, peut-être même ma dernière volonté. J'espère simplement que je saurai si tu avais pu le recevoir avant de mourir. Je pourrais ainsi quitter ce monde en paix. Seras-tu étonnée en le lisant ??? Je ne pense pas non, pas tant que ça.

1 jour, 2 jours, 3 jours ...les jours passent et se ressemblent. Rien ne se passe. Absolument rien...il est difficile de se repérer dans le temps sans avoir de contact avec l'extérieur, aucune fenêtre ...

J'entends soudain un bruit, la porte...quelqu'un ouvre cette foutue porte contre laquelle j'ai tant cogné. Cette porte me coupant du monde et semblant indestructible.

Un homme entre, grisonnant, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant... Il porte une tenue d'un blanc immaculé. Il ne semble ni agressif, ni armé. J'ai tant attendu de voir quelqu'un ouvrir cette fichue porte, et là, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis sans voix. J'avais des centaines de questions dans ma tête, mais aucun son n'est capable de sortir de ma bouche.

Peu importe, c'est lui qui parlera:

« Bellamy Blake, Félicitations... Demain, vous sauverez l'humanité. »

Je n'arrive toujours pas à poser de questions, le choc de voir quelqu'un sans doute, ou le choc de cette nouvelle on ne peut plus surprenante. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou entends par sauver l'humanité? Et pourquoi moi? Pourquoi là? Je ne comprends rien et je suis épuisé de chercher. Je garda le silence.

« Suivez-moi je vous pris. » Il me conduit dans une sorte de chambre, fermée par la même porte inébranlable. une autre "prison" mais plus cosy, avec du mobilier confortable. Toujours pas de fenêtre mais la chambre est décorée. C'est déjà un peu mieux que ce que j'avais.

« Vous avez 30 minutes pour vous doucher et vous préparer. Nous vous avons mis des vêtements propres sur le lits. Soyez prêt à temps. »

J'arrive finalement à lui demander avant qu'il ne me laisse retrouver ma solitude forcée: « Prêt pour quoi? »

« Votre dernière nuit ici. »

Je regarde la chambre , j'en fais le tour... je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je ne suis pas sur Sanctum, je ne crois pas. Rien ne ressemble à ce que j'ai pu voir sur Sanctum. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un endroit bien plus avancé. 30 minutes, et après quoi? Ma dernière nuit? En quoi sera-t-elle différente des précédentes? Ma dernière nuit dans ce lieux. Ma dernière nuit vivant? Cet homme étrange aurait pu me donner un peu plus détails tout de même! Pourquoi tant de cérémonies, tant de mystères...

Peu importe, j'avoue que j'ai bien besoin d'une vraie douche. Je savoure chaque minute de cette douche et chaque goutte d'eau touchant ma peau. Ça fait tellement longtemps... Une douche chaude, où je ne me sens pas épié. Je trouve les vêtements sur le lit... Des vêtements blancs, presque comme ceux que portait l'homme à une différence près: il était en robe, moi j'ai le droit à un pantalon et une espèce de chemise. Je n'avais jamais porté de chemise avant ce jour! Je suis prêt, je m'assois dans le fauteuil. J'essaye de comprendre, mais il y a-t-il réellement quelque chose à comprendre ? Sauvez l'humanité? En faisant quoi? Ils sont vraiment cinglés non ?

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, le même homme. Je trouve étrange qu'il soit seul, je pourrai l'attaquer d'une minute à l'autre... mais pour aller où? Si il se montre à moi sans défense c'est qu'il doit avoir la garantie qu'il ne risque rien. ALors vaut mieux ne rien tenter, essayer d'en savoir plus. J'ai encore une nuit devant moi de toute façon!

« Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

« Vous êtes étrangement poli pour quelqu'un qui me retient captif depuis plusieurs semaines... » C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire...

Il me regarde en levant un sourcil, mais ignore ma remarque. Il continue: « Demain est un autre jour Monsieur Blake, croyez-le ou non, nous ne nous voulons aucun mal, bien au contraire. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de mon carnet ? » En fait, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe réellement et je préfère ne pas m'intéresser à son charabia.

« Il est entre de très bonnes mains. Ce carnet nous a énormément aidés, je pense qu'il va tous nous sauver... »

Ok... Alors là je suis totalement perdu! Je suis tellement interloqué que je n'ose continuer cette conversation. On arrive devant une autre porte après avoir traversé plusieurs longs couloirs qui se ressemblent tous, toujours aucune fenêtre. C'est un vrai labyrinthe. Je ne pourrai pas m'échapper.

« Nous y sommes... Nous vous laissons la nuit, ne gaspillez pas votre temps cette fois ci, faites en bonne usage, ces dernières heures seront précieuses et nous voulons vous prouver notre bonne foi. Demain matin, nous activerons la pierre et vous passerez le test. Nous sommes à présent certains que vous nous sauverez. Nous nous étions trompés toutes ces années. L'humanité doit bien renaître de ces cendres, un seul être humain ne pourra jamais réussir, mais deux...c'est forcément ça la solution. Deux êtres qui se complètent parfaitement l'un l'autre, qui s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre sans vouloir se posséder, qui ne se jugent pas... C'est forcément ça la solution. La guerre ne sauvera rien du tout, l'amour par contre, je pense à présent que c'est notre seule et dernière chance. »

« C'est à dire? »

« La tête et le coeur Mr Blake voyons! Mais assez de questions pour aujourd'hui, profitez de cette dernière nuit. Nous n'avons honnêtement aucune idée de ce qui vous attend réellement demain mais ce sera une lourde tâche quoi qu'il en soit...N'oubliez pas: ne gaspillez pas le temps qu'il vous reste cette fois ».

Il ouvre la porte. J'entre...mon coeur explose. Tu es là, assise sur ce lit, en robe blanche, certainement une des leurs. Tu tiens mon carnet dans tes mains. Tu tiens mon carnet comme si c'était l'objet le plus précieux que tu n'avais jamais possédé. La porte se referme immédiatement. Tu lèves les yeux et nos regards se connectent, enfin, ça m'a tellement manqué. Tu te lèves du lit en posant le carnet. Je dois surement rêver. Je sens l'air se remplir dans mes poumons et mon coeur s'emporter, j'ai l'impression de respirer enfin. Je m'avance doucement, j'ai peur que tu t'envoles, j'ai peur que si j'avance trop vite, cette parfaite vision ne se désintègre... Tu ne me laisses pas le temps d'arriver à toi, tu n'es pas si patiente que moi. Tu parcours rapidement les 3 pas qu'il reste entre nous, sans me quitter les yeux. C'est bien toi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que je sens déjà la chaleur de ton visage dans mon cou...il n'y a que toi qui m'enlaces comme ça. C'est bien ton corps que je sens contre le mien, la douceur de tes bras... Je t'enlace en retour, enfouissant ma tête dans tes cheveux aux senteurs du bonheur, je ressens ce besoin infini qu'on a l'un de l'autre. Je te serre tellement fort que j'ai peur de finir par t'étouffer mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. Tu t'accroches à moi avec la même puissance. On reste comme ça plusieurs minutes, calant nos respirations pour qu'elles soient en parfaite symbiose, puis tu te détaches de moi et me regardes comme si c'est la première fois.

« Clarke ... » Je prononce ton prénom comme si c'est le seul mot que je connais., j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui apprends à parler... Je m'émerveille de tes yeux étincelants...Leurs lumières inégalables éclairent enfin les chemins sombres que mon âme à du emprunter pendant tout ce temps. Ta candeur m'éblouit. Ce que je ressent est indescriptible, ce n'est ni un sentiment ni une émotion, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on puisse expliquer...Ce n'est ni physique ni psychologique, ça m'envahit de partout. C'est au fond de moi, ça me prend de l'intérieur, ça m'envahit. Tu me souris et sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes. Si c'est un rêve, je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller. Mais ça n'en ait pas un, ça n'en a pas l'air...c'est mille fois mieux que dans mes rêves. Je me sens complet, mon coeur, mon corps, mon esprit... Je ne ressens que de l'amour, je suis submergé par une vague de bonheur intense...De plénitude. Mon sang bout, tous mes sens sont dans une agitation que seuls ton regard et tes baisers peuvent apaiser. Je t'aime avec fureur. Je t'aime sans restrictions. Je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours, mais même l'éternité me paraît trop courte. Je n'ai plus d'autres sentiments que l'amour et l'adoration. Toute autre pensée que la tienne s'évanouit. Un sourire se dessine sur nos visages alors que nos lèvres sont encore connectées. Je t'embrasse tendrement, passionnément, jusqu'à en être à bout de souffle.

On détache nos bouches encore vibrantes de cette passion dévorante tout en restant enlacés, nous avons trop peur de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ton front contre le mien, tes yeux dans les miens, tes bras autour de mon cou. J'ai envie d'effacer tout ce qui nous entoure, qu'il ne reste plus que nous. Je ne vois plus que toi. J'en veux encore. Je veux m'abandonner à toi totalement comme si c'était notre première fois à tous les deux, mais surtout comme si c'était la dernière. 

« Pourquoi on a attendu tant de temps? » me dis-tu finalement en riant... Je te sens trembler de passion dans les bras. Effectivement, nous avions bien trop attendus. Mais si j'aurai pu savourer le goût de tes lèvres plus tôt, je n'aurai jamais pu m'en décrocher. Je n'aurai jamais pu me concentrer sur autre chose. Notre peuple aurait bien pu se débrouiller eux même et courir à leur perte.

« Clarke je... »

« Chhhh ... on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il nous reste une nuit. Il nous reste quelques heures pour profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre comme on aura dû le faire depuis plus de 130 ans. Alors je t'en pris, pas de conversation sérieuse, pas de remords, d'excuses, de regrets...on n'a pas le temps pour ça. S'il te plait, ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à nous, on l'a amplement mérité je pense.» Me dis-tu en glissant tes mains pour qu'elles puissent venir entrelacer les miennes.

« D'accord, tu as raison...juste, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer demain? Le sais-tu? Pourquoi moi? »

« Pourquoi nous tu veux dire? On a été choisis, ensemble. Et pour la première fois, tout ça me parait censé en fait. Ils ont découvert que le but ultime de la pierre pourrait sauver l'humanité. On ne sait juste pas encore de quelle façon, mais on s'en fiche. Il n'y a pas besoin de combattre, pas besoin de guerre... C'est un test, le jugement dernier. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus et je crois qu'eux non plus. Mais il faut simplement réussir ce fichu test, prouver que l'humanité mérite d'être sauvé. Ils ont essayé d'envoyé plusieurs personnes, sans succès... Puis ils ont eu une idée, et ce carnet...ce merveilleux récit que tu m'as écrit...Bellamy, ils l'ont lu. Puis ils me l'ont donné, enfin, et je crois que pendant que je lisais, ils m'étudiaient. Je pense même qu'ils réussissaient à lire mes pensées. Leur technologie est impressionnante. Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux mais je ne pense pas que ces gens soient réellement mauvais.»

« Clarke, ça n'a aucun sens... »

« Oh que si, crois-moi cet endroit est vraiment stupéfiant, leur technologie est inimaginable. Ils ont réussi à me trouver grâce aux souvenirs de ta soeur... Ils pensaient que j'étais la clef à cause de la flamme, c'est une longue histoire je t'expliquerais... Ils se sont trompés, mais d'après eux pas tant que ça. Je pourrai être la clef, mais pas seule, avec toi, ensemble. La tête et le coeur pour sauver l'humanité.»

Je pris quelques secondes pour essayer de donner un sens à tout ça...sans succès.« Octavia est là? »

« Oui, et elle va bien, on devrait avoir le droit de la voir demain avant le grand saut. Octavia et moi sommes devenues très proches crois le ou non. »

Je soufflai de soulagement...

« Bellamy, ils ont lu ce que tu ressentais pour moi et ils ont vu mes sentiments pour toi. Ils ont vu que je ressentais exactement la même chose. Que les mots de ce carnet m'ont fait chavirer, m'ont fait vibrer. Je n'ai pas été très étonnée, car comme tu me l'as écrit, nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de mots pour être connectés l'un à l'autre. Je savais à quel point tu m'aimais tout comme tu as finalement ressenti que mon amour pour toi a toujours était là. Je crois que mon âme a reconnu la tienne à l'instant même où j'ai descendu l'échelle de la navette et que je t'ai vu prêt à baisser ce levier. C'était comme si je te reconnaissais. Et aussi tumultueux qu'aient pu être nos premiers jours, je pouvais sentir ce lien, cette connexion exceptionnelle...et ça me faisait peur. Tu as toujours eu la capacité de ressentir les choses plus profondément, plus intensément… Et c’est un don autant qu’une malédiction. Bellamy je n'ai jamais aimé personne ne serait-ce qu'un tier de l'intensité de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tout ce que j'apprécie dans la vie est en toi. Je pourrais te le dire, te le crier jusqu'à être aphone. C'est bien plus que de l'amour, c'est tellement plus ça, il n'y a pas de toi et moi. C'est juste nous. Et ils l'ont vu. Ils pensent qu'on peut réussir le test, ensemble. Ils ont déjà envoyé plusieurs personnes qu'ils jugeaient vertueuses, leurs corps ont tous été rejetés, certains d'entre eux sont revenus morts...les autres ne se souviennent de rien. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, mais ils pensent que la manière dont nos âmes sont liées, notre connexion, ça peut faire la différence. Gabriel et Jordan sont d'accord avec eux. Même Raven a fini par approuver leur découverte. Ils pensent que si le monde à débuter avec Adam et Ève, alors on peut être les Adam et Ève qui le sauveront...j'ai peur, c'est certain, je suis terrifiée. Mais je me dis que c'est possible. Nous ne nous sommes pas trouvés ni n'avons traversé tout ça par hasard. Et si je dois mourir demain, je n'ai pas peur de la mort si je suis à tes côtés. Avec toi je me sens prête à affronter l'enfer.»

Je reste là bouche bée, ma main tenant la tient avec délicatesse, savourant le contact de ta peau et essayant d'assimiler les informations déroutantes que tu venais de me dire...

Tu poursuis.

« Bellamy, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis plus d'un siècle et je t'aimerais bien au-delà de la mort. Je me fiche d'être sur Terre, sur Sanctum ou sur n'importe quelle planète... Je veux juste être avec toi, car tu es mon monde, tu es mon refuge, ma maison. Je ne veux plus d'excuses, de prétexte, de peur...ce soir, je veux juste être avec toi, vraiment avec toi. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, alors ne pensons pas à autre chose. Je ne veux penser à rien d'autre qu'à toi, qu'à nous, qu'à l'instant présent. Je veux gouter à l'infini, gouter au paradis. Ce soir je veux juste vivre. Et il n'y a que toi qui puisse réellement me faire sentir vivante. »

Je me rends compte que je pleure...je comprends à peine ce que tu m'as dit pour ce qu'il va se passer demain et je m'en fiche... Je ne comprends que ton amour. Il n'y a rien eu avant toi, il n'y aura rien après, tout est effacé. Tu finis par te retrouver devant moi comme un reflet : nos yeux se fixent, nos bouches se sourient. Je me sens totalement démuni. Je vois dans tes yeux de l'amour, du bonheur.. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste le reflet des miens ou simplement ce que tu ressens, toi aussi. Tu es parfaite. Je te regarde les yeux brillants, je sens l'adrénaline monter dans mon corps et ce dont j'ai besoin là, tout de suite, c'est de toi. J'ai besoin de combler cette connexion, d'unir nos corps. Je place ma main derrière ta nuque et plaque ta bouche contre la mienne avec passion. Ça ne te choque pas, tu me rends mon baiser avec la même ardeur... Tu enlèves mon t-shirt et poses tes mains sur mon corps. Quelle exquise sensation . Je frissonne. Je fais baisser la fermeture de ta robe et tu la fais glisser lentement sur le sol. 

J'arrête notre baiser quelques secondes et je te regarde. Mon Dieu que tu es belle, chaque centimètre de ta peau est une oeuvre d'art sculpté pour m'émerveiller. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux : ton corps m'impressionne et ton sourire m'envoute. Je me sens comme dépossédé de mon propre esprit. Je vais en embrasser, en chérir chaque centimètre crois moi. Tu me regardes en souriant légèrement, je pense que tu lis dans mes pensées ce qui fais rougir légèrement tes joues, tu n'en n'es que plus magnifique. On a tellement attendu cet instant. .Je le ressens, tu as attendu autant que moi. Nos regards se donnent l'ordre de ralentir un peu, de savourer... On se comprend. Je te caresse la joue et redresse ton visage pour déposer un baiser sur ton cou... Tu frémis. J'adore ça. J'utilise mon autre main pour dégrafer ton soutien-gorge et je fais glisser les bretelles pour que tu le perdes complètement. Je n'ai jamais vu pareille beauté. Chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée est une merveille. On se connait par coeur toi et moi...et pourtant, cette intimité-là, si précieuse, c'est la seule chose que nous n'avions pas encore découverte l'un de l'autre. La dernière étape à franchir pour se connaitre entièrement, parfaitement...je ne suis pas déçu, tu n'as pas l'air de l'être non plus, je n'en avais jamais douté. Nous sommes nés pour être ensemble. Nos corps sont les 2 pièces d'un magnifique puzzle qui se complètent parfaitement.

Je vois l'envie, le désir dans ton regard. Ce n'est pas un désir chaste et timide non. Il n'y a plus aucune retenue. Toutes ces années d'attentes, de frustrations, de jalousies... Toutes ces années se sont cumulées pour exploser en un désir volcanique qu'on ne peut plus retenir, un besoin incontrôlable l'un de l'autre, une envie dévorante de s'unir. Je veux que nos deux corps s'enlacent dans une douce danse. Je veux que cette danse ne prenne jamais fin. 

Alors je finis de te débarrasser du dernier bout de tissus qui couvre ton corps et tu fais de même sans que je m'en aperçoive réellement. Nos deux corps nus, il n'y a plus rien entre nous, plus rien pour nous arrêter.Il n'y a plus que l'amour, le désire, le bonheur d'être ensemble pour de bon. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne suis pourtant pas débutant en la matière mais avec toi c'est différent, spécial, précieux... Je voudrais que ce moment soit parfait, qu'il soit gravé en moi pour la vie.. que mon corps en garde des séquelles pour tout le monde sache qu'il a été le plus beau moment de ma vie, même après ma mort. Comment te faire comprendre sans te dire un mot que ta présence est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'aie jamais fait ? Comment te montrer cet excès d'amour que j'éprouve à ton égard et que je ne pouvais que taire depuis tout ce temps? Tu es magnifique. Je voudrais que chaque seconde devienne une heure, que chaque instant reste figé dans ma mémoire, à en perdre la tête.

On se retrouve sur le lit sans s'en être aperçus, nos lèvres ne se quittent plus que pour embrasser d'autres parties de nos corps...

Les minutes passent, les secondes s'échappent et se magnifient dans cet instant magique. Nos corps se retrouvent unis et ce sentiment me transcende. C'est mieux que toute les sensations que j'ai connues avant. C'est pur, c'est beau...c'est donc ça, faire l'amour... cette expression prend tout son sens dans tes bras. C'est tellement différent quand cette intimité est partagée avec l'amour de sa vie, ça a une tout autre sensation... C'est presque irréel. Un sentiment extraordinaire de complétude m’envahit. Je suis totalement comblé par cette union, par la merveille de partager mon amour avec toi, d’unir nos corps.On se détache légèrement l’un de l’autre pour reprendre notre souffle, ton visage reste prêt du mien, nos front en contact. J’ouvre enfin les yeux pour te contemplai, ma merveille…Tes cheveux ébouriffés de passion. Tu me regardais déjà avec ce sourire que je ne connais que trop bien et dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Je souris tendrement à mon tour et ma bouche retrouve le chemin de tes lèvres en poursuivant mes caresses.Nos coeurs se touchent, se voient. J'explore de mes mains, la moindre de tes formes, je cherche...J'écoute ton plaisir, je sens tes vibrations, j'entends ton corps qui vit...Des vagues de plaisir... flux et reflux de sensations. Tes caresses sont toutes en douceur, en tendresse, sans paresse. Je savoure ton énergie, ta volonté, ta façon d'aimer, de le montrer, de le susurrer...Le chuchoter, le souffler...Tout ce qui fait que je t'aime, que tu es toi, que nous sommes nous...Il n'est pas de joie aussi saine, aussi complète, aussi réconfortante, aussi naturelle, aussi propre, aussi exaltante, aussi apaisante, aussi nourrissante. C'est l'extase.

Nous touchons le septième ciel toute la nuit. Nous ne dormons pas. On profite pleinement de nous...Nous ne gaspillons aucun seconde.

Je peux dire sans la moindre hésitation que c'est la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Je me sens en paix, totalement. Vivant. 


	79. May we meet again...Together

Nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos regards comme nos jambes encore entremêlés, encore stupéfaits des instants si précieux que nous avons enfin pu partager...on se sourit bêtement, amoureusement...nous sommes heureux.Cette nuit était encore plus belle que ce que j’aurais pu imaginer… Nos deux corps l’un contre l’autre qui ne faisaient plus qu’un, nos lèvres qui ne voulaient plus se quitter et nos deux coeurs qui couraient un marathon ensemble. Tant de bonheur partagé et de caresses… Rien que d’y penser les frissons refont surface ! J'avais tant rêvé d'une nuit comme celle ci...Et pourtant la réalité était bien mieux que le meilleur de mes rêves. Si seulement nous pouvions rester là, ensemble, pendant l'éternité, puisant dans cette passion dévorante trop longtemps contenue...

Un message retentit soudain dans la chambre. « Nous venons vous chercher dans 1 heure. Soyez prêts. »

« On dirait bien que c'est le moment », te dis-je en souriant alors que la peur me remonte...

« On dirait oui. Et si on joignait l'utile à l'agréable en allant prendre une bonne douche ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pu rien te refuser princesse. » J'essaye de rester détendu, de ne pas te montrer que j'ai peur, je sais que tu fais de même. Profitons encore de ces derniers instants, toi et moi.

La douche fut...intéressante ...très intéressante. Dans la lignée de cette nuit si parfaite et magique. J'ai découvert que je chérissais chaque goutte d'eau chaude ruisselante sur tes courbes parfaites...Je ne serai jamais rassasié de ton corps, de tes caresses, de cette union si parfaite.

Et nous voilà là, habillés, prêts pour l'inconnu, sur ce lit. C'est toi qui brise le silence en premier.

« Bellamy... »

« Non, cette fois c'est moi qui parle. J'ai peur et je sais que toi aussi. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris ce que tu m'as expliqué, peut-être même que toi non plus et ça n'a aucune importance... J'ai peur, mais en même temps je suis étrangement serein. Cette nuit a été la meilleure de ma vie et si ça devait être la dernière alors soit! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va encore affronter, mais j'ai confiance, car ensemble rien n'est impossible et je sais que si on se perd nos chemins se retrouveront. Je suis fatigué de sans cesse devoir me battre, nous avons déjà affronté bien trop d'épreuves ensemble et si celle ci doit être la dernière pour qu'on puisse vivre en paix, que ce soit n'importe où dans l'univers, de ce côté ou dans l'autre, alors c'est ce que je souhaite également. J'ai gouté au paradis, je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper comme ça... Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi Clarke Griffin. »

« Bellamy Blake, tu es la personne la plus merveille que je n'ai jamais rencontrée... L'éternité ne me suffira pas pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Cette nuit n'a fait que fortifié mon amour pour toi. Tu es la sève de mon corps, une part de moi-même, la plus belle partie de moi...Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de te trouver. Malgré toutes les épreuves, toutes les peines, je pense que je suis chanceuse de t'avoir eu à mes côtés tout ce temps. Et je me sens encore plus chanceuse aujourd'hui de pouvoir enfin t'aimer pleinement, d'avoir pu partager ces précieux instants avec toi. Je suis convaincue que ce ne seront pas les derniers. Le destin nous a réunis, ce n'est pas pour rien...» Tu souris et me pris la main, les yeux débordant d'émotions...

On se lève pile au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

Nous suivons l'homme étrange jusqu'à une salle toute blanche où se trouve la pierre... et Octavia.

Elle se jette à mon cou... C'est si bon . Je laisse couler une larme alors qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se détache enfin... « C'est si bon de te revoir enfin...C'est si bon de vous voir tous les deux...ensemble. »

« Octavia... »

« Bell, on a que quelques secondes, pas de long discours veux-tu, je veux juste apprécier être avec mon frère encore quelques instants. Je ne sais pas si je te reverrai un jour... Mais je sais que vous serez à deux dans cette épreuve, et je sais que tu es heureux là, maintenant, enfin. Et ça, ça m'aidera. Tu le mérites tellement. »

« Je t'aime petite soeur. Tu as fait de moi celui que je suis devenu. C'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là... Sois heureuse, ne gaspille pas ton temps. Vis à fond...aime...Ne remet rien à demain, ne fais pas les même erreurs que moi. Je suis fier de toi, tellement fier de la femme que tu es devenue malgré tout les démons que tu as du combattre. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle O, n'en doute jamais. »

« Il est temps. » Dis l'homme derrière nous.

Octavia s'avance vers toi et te serre dans ses bras... « Prends soin de mon frère... »

« Plus que ma vie... »

Elle te sourit, elle n'en doute pas...

« Prends soin de Madi...dis-lui que je l'aime et que je suis fière de la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue. Je sais que je la laisse entre de bonnes mains. C'est aussi pour elle que je fais cela, pour tenter lui assurer un bel avenir, sans guerre ni chaos...»

« Promis, je l'accompagnerai comme ma fille...Hope et moi en prendrons soin, elle sera notre famille. Tu peux compter sur nous.»

Tu souris, les larmes aux yeux, rassurée et émue.

Je remarque que tu as le carnet dans ta main... Tu vois mon regard se poser dessus. « Oui ...je veux l'avoir avec moi au cas où. Je ne veux rien oublier. Ça nous aidera peut-être...on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté... »

Je hoche la tête et souris, je me rapproche de vous et nous enlaçons tous deux ma soeur une dernière fois... « Puissions-nous nous retrouver »...

« Mlle Blake veuillez vous écarter dans le fond de la pièce, je vous prie. Mlle Griffin, M Blake, avancez-vous prêt de la pierre...et bonne chance. L'humanité place tout son espoir en vous... »

Nous hochons simplement la tête et nous nous avançons main dans la main. On se tourne l'un contre l'autre...une larme vient flouter ton regard. J'attrape tendrement ta deuxième main et te souris. 

« On se retrouvera de l'autre côté. »

« Ensemble... »

L’amour est une force surhumaine, dont aucun individu n’a le contrôle, il peut nous faire faire des choses improbables, vous rendre meilleur ou bien vous détruire. Dans notre cas, il nous a rendu invincible. L'amour n'est pas notre faiblesse, il est notre force. Ensemble, rien n'est impossible...Ce n'est pas la fin, j'en suis convaincu à présent. 

Nos lèvres s'entremêlent, nos souffles de vie se mélangent une dernière fois dans un flash lumineux... La pierre est activée...

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà... Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir terminé ce projet si cher à mon coeur, ma première fanfic, mon premier long "écrit" tout court!
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! 
> 
> À l'heure où je termine cette histoire, nous en sommes à l'épisode 10 de la saison 7. J'ai hâte de retrouver Bellamy dans le prochain épisode!
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours l'espoir pour une Bellarke Endgame... Je garderai espoir jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Et si ce n'est pas le cas alors tant pis. Pour moi ils resteront la plus belle histoire d'âme soeur jamais racontée en film ou série... Et Eliza et Bob sont vraiment parfaits pour représenter ces deux personnages qui nous donnent tant d'émotions!! Je suis une grande cinéphile et sérievore et je n'ai réellement jamais trouvé une actrice qui me transmet autant ses émotions qu'Eliza.. Elle est vraiment stupéfiante!
> 
> Encore merci!!
> 
> Et peut-être à bientôt pour une prochaine... Mais avant tout je vais tenter de traduire celle ci en anglais!


End file.
